


Home

by captain_kriegy



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 76
Words: 172,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is hard, but that's why they have each other. </p>
<p>or, the hogwarts au, featuring a lot of Quidditch and even more magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Hogwarts-verse!  
> I've been working on this for quite some time now, and I'm very excited to share the first chapter with you all as an early Christmas gift! You may have a lot of questions about how Hogwarts-verse is going to work, and I'm here to answer any and all questions! Many of them will be answered as the story unfolds, but the main thing I wanted to bring up is that I've modernized Hogwarts in many ways, one of which was by changing the age of first years from 11 to 14. If you have any thoughts/questions/suggestions, feel free to leave comments at the end or come talk to me on tumblr, I'm captain-kriegy!  
> Also, before we begin: A very important thank you to kriegs-liebe on tumblr. Jess has been so helpful in reading these chapters for me and helping give me the confidence to post them. Thanks Jess, you're the best!

“Students, we’d like to announce our house Quidditch Captains for the 2015-2016 school year,” The announcement begins. Ali’s breath catches in her throat, and she puts down the clothes she was folding, sitting down on her bed across from her roommate Pinoe. “The Captains were voted for by the current team members of each house. For Hufflepuff house, upcoming sixth year, Lori Chaulpny will continue as Captain for another year. For Ravenclaw house, we’d like to announce a new Captain, upcoming forth year, Becky Sauerbrunn! For Gryffindor, upcoming seventh year Christie Rampone will continue as Captain. And, a new Captain for Slytherin house, upcoming forth year Ali Krieger! Congratulations to all of our new Captains, and best of luck to all of the houses in the upcoming school year!”

Before Ali can even process it, Pinoe jumps on her, and they both fall back onto her bed, rolling around in a playful wrestle.   
  
“YAY KRIEGY!” She yells, and Ali laughs, pushing the blonde to the side.

“Now I can finally save those poor second years a little bit of dignity on initiation night,” Ali jokes, and Pinoe laughs.

“You can’t get rid of the outfit. Everyone loves those Slytherin Quidditch booty shorts and sports bras. I’m pretty sure they wore them in the Marauder age,” Pinoe insists, and Ali rolls her eyes.

“True, but I can give it to them ahead of time and not make them strip in front of the entire team.”  
  
“You loved it. Everyone loved you.”  
  
“I did not love it! I know I’m hot, I don’t need my entire team whistling at me to know I’m hot.” Pinoe laughs at that, rolling her eyes.

“You’re full of yourself, is what you are!” Pinoe retorted.  
  
“Would you like to tell me you don’t think I’m hot?” Ali challenged.  
  
“Genetically blessed.”

“No, okay, nope, you do not get to put this only on genetics. I work my ass off for this body.” Pinoe laughs, tossing a tee shirt across the room at her friend.

“Whatever, go celebrate with your girlfriend,” PInoe insists. She can tell Ali is on edge, excited to go celebrate with a certain blonde keeper.

“Not my girlfriend,” Ali replies, practically prancing out of their room anyway. In the Slytherin common room, she’s met with the rest of the Quidditch team and a few of their biggest supporters.

“BABY CAP!” Boxxy yells, and Ali laughs. The rest of them continue the chant. Ali gives Boxxy a hug, finding herself getting emotional over the situation.  
  
“I’m really proud of you, Ali. You’re going to be a fantastic Captain. Nobody I’d rather pass the torch down to,” Boxxy tells her, and Ali smiles and thanks her. She feels someone pick her up from behind, and laughs, knowing exactly who it is.  
  
“You gonna make sure we fucking score, right Kriegs? Someone’s gotta make sure we score since I won’t be here to yell at all of you,” Abby remarks, and Ali laughs when the taller girl finally puts her down.  
  
“You got it,” Ali assures her. She hugs the rest of her teammates before heading out to Gryffindor.

“Is she going to Gryffindor to celebrate being elected Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team?” Carli asks. A few people laugh.

“Just let her be,” Boxxy replies.

“She’s whipped,” Hope says, and her and Carli share a laugh over it.

“You sure we didn’t elect someone from Gryffindor?” Someone else chimes in, and Boxxy chides them all for laughing.

“Hey guys, she’s young. You guys have to be good to her, and I’m sure she’ll be great to all of you. This is a big thing, not only because she’s a forth year, but because she’s not your typical Slytherin Captain. She’s going to work you really hard and she’s going to put a lot of pressure on you, but she’s going to be different from what any of you are used to. This is big for the progression of this team, and that’s why I really wanted her to take over.”

Ali makes her way to Gryffindor, texting Ash to tell her she is outside. The Fat Lady has come to know Ali quite well, as she is a frequent visitor of the Gryffindor Tower, but that didn’t change the rule that people from other houses had to be let in by a Gryffindor.

“Ali dear! Congratulations on the big news!” Ali thanked the Fat Lady for her kind words, and then Ashlyn popped out to grab Ali in a big hug, picking her up off the ground and twirling her around.  
  
“I’m so proud of you! This is absolutely incredible. What a badass,” Ashlyn raved, and Ali laughed, beaming. Ash finally put Ali down and led her up to her room.

“I finally upgraded Slytherin nicknames!” Ali adds. “Say goodbye to Elsa, and hello to Baby Cap!” Ashlyn scrunches her nose.

“Do you prefer this new nickname?” She asks hesitantly.   
  
“Dude, anything is better than Elsa. Stupid muggle movie,” Ali insists, taking up her spot by the foot of Ashlyn’s bed.

“Frozen is not a stupid muggle movie, it’s a Disney classic,” Ashlyn insists. Ali raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Says the muggle born. The best part of the movie is the silly snowman,” Ali asserts. She takes a moment to appreciate her favorite Gryffindor in her natural habitat; Way too much gold and maroon on every surface of the room, and wearing a pair of athletic shorts and a Weasley’s cutoff, her curly blonde hair flowing behind her back.

“Boxxy must be so excited. I know how badly she wanted them to vote for you.”  
  
“Yeah. She was. I’m actually a little worried that they elected me simply because they wanted to make Boxxy happy. I’m worried that once she goes, their respect for me will, too,” Ali admits quietly, picking at a string on the inner seam of her skinny jeans. Ashlyn nods understandingly, leaning against her headboard.

“Then you need to earn their respect. I mean, I know everyone in your year and below really respects you. It helps that Pinoe is your roommate, she’s always looking out for you. Who are you worried about?” Ash asks.

“Hope and Carli. They’re so influential on the pitch and they’ve never been exactly welcoming and I think they both wanted Carli to be the Captain. And it’s not that Carli couldn’t have been, I think she could’ve done it, it just wasn’t the direction we were looking to go as a team, she can be a little harsh and hot headed and that’s gotten us in trouble in the past.”

“So you think Carli and Hope are annoyed that one of them isn’t the Captain and that they’re going to give you a hard time?”  
  
“They wouldn’t give me a hard time. And I think Hope has respect for me as a player, since she plays behind me. It’s more so just that they don’t really get me. They’re really powerful on our team and that nonchalance could be harmful.”  
  
“Would you consider sitting down with them and talking about it?” Ash proposes. Ali nods.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about maybe asking them about what they’d like to see in the team going forward, and just talk to them about how much their contributions to the team matter and how I want to work with them. I don’t know. I don’t want to be at odds with them at all. I do want to make some changes, but I realize that changes come slowly in Slytherin, and if I really want to have the opportunity to make all the changes I want to make, I’m going to need to be reelected at the end of next year, so I want to keep everyone on my side. I don’t know. I’m afraid I’ll be a failure at this and remind everyone of why there’s never been such a young Captain in Slytherin.”

“It seems like you’ve thought through it already. That sounds like a good plan. You’re really good with people, that’s not a concern of mine. What kind of changes do you want to make?” Ash asks. Ali bites her lip.

“I want us to be slightly more accepting and open minded. I know that’s really hard and more a culture change than anything else, but I don’t know. I made a joke with Pinoe about initiation night and how I don’t want all of the newbies to be humiliated. If we want to create a sustainable future for this team, we need to welcome, encourage, and respect the new players, not throw them to the wolves and insult them. Yeah, tough love has it’s place, especially in our House, but we need to have a stronger sense of comraderie as a team. I think that will help us all work together better, and enhance communication as a team. Hope is a great communicator, which we desperately need on the team, but sometimes the chasers can get a little each man for their own on us, and the last thing we need is a bunch of individuals on the field, doing their own things. We need to work together as one. The less we stress individual performance and the more we begin to stress teamwork and communication the better we’ll be. I don’t know. Sometimes I think I’m just too forward thinking for Slytherin,” Ali admits. It’s certainly not the first time she’s shared this concern with Ash.

“Alex, you really have great thoughts and ideas. Sharing these with your team is going to be really important. Make sure they know where you’re coming from, what your goals are, and how it ties back into team performance. Keep in mind that to them, the most important thing is for this team to come out on top, and use that to your advantage when explaining your goals for the team going forward. You’re not too forward thinking, you’re exactly what your House needs. You have a real opportunity not only to benefit the Quidditch team, but to be a real face for change in the Slytherin House. I believe in you, Alex,” Ashlyn explains, and Ali bites her lip hard to try to muffle her smile.

“Thanks, I hope so. How has your day been?” Ali asked, wanting to change the subject. 

“My day has been, um, good. Just getting together my summer plans,” Ash replies, shrugging.

“You going home?” Ali asks, trying not to make Ashlyn feel bad, but wanting to know.   
  
“Yeah, I have to, Chris and all. But I’m hoping to kind of take him away with me for part of the summer too, like I did last year. He gets out of school a few weeks after we do, and I’m planning on spending a few weeks with Whit again, maybe in June. Her family was so nice to let me bring Chris last year.”

“You guys should come to my place for a little while, too. I’m sure Kyle would get along great with Chris. Maybe July or August? Seriously, whenever works for you.”

“Really? That would be so nice. I’m sure he would love Kyle as well. I don’t want to impede on Kyle’s summer though, I don’t want him to feel like he has to hang out with him.”

“It’ll be fine, I’m sure Kyle would bring him along to whatever he’s doing. Speaking of Kyle, I really should go celebrate with him as well, he’s going to be so mad that I came to see you first!” Ali exclaims, jumping off Ashlyn’s bed. Ash smiles, getting off as well, and bringing Ali into her arms once again.

“Talk to your parents about the summer thing and get back to me, okay Alex? And congratulations again on being a total badass,” Ash tells her, and Ali laughs.

“Deal. Thanks for being the best, Ash!” Ali calls, heading down the hallway and up the stairs towards the fifth year Gryffindor dorms. She knocks on his room, and is met with the very excited face of her older brother.  
  
“ALEX!” He sings, picking her up and spinning her around. “What took you so long? I went to Slytherin to try to find you and then Pinoe told me you were at Gryffindor!” Ali blushes, and Kyle lets her down, leading her into his room.  
  
“I was hanging out with Ash. Just asking for some advice,” Ali says, attempting to appear as nonchalant as possible.   
  
“I see how it is,” Kyle teases, and they plop onto the floor together. “I’m so proud of you, Alex. Seriously. You’re the best,” he raves, and she laughs.

“I have to ask you a serious question,” Ali says, cutting him off. Kyle nods hesitantly.

“Ash is planning on taking her older brother Chris around with her a bit this summer. She wants to get him out of their home environment. They’re going to spend some time with Whit’s family, like they did last year, and I told her I would love it if she came and spent some time with us, too. I said maybe you and Chris could hang out a bit. He’s like a year younger than you, and he’s in a tough place right now, not going to lie, but he seems like a really good guy and I figured you might be able to hang out a bit?” Kyle smiles and nods enthusiastically.

“Of course, Al! I could always use a friend. He’s more than welcome to hang out with me. That sounds like it would be really nice for everyone. Do you have any idea when they want to come?”  
  
“Probably in July or August. I’m going to talk to Mom and Dad and see what they think.”

“Sounds good. Ugh, Alex, I can’t believe you’re going to be the youngest Quiddich Captain in Slytherin House history!! Gosh, you’re so grown up. I’m so proud, seriously. You’ve worked so hard and come so far since those first few days where you were so scared to be in Slytherin that you literally would not talk to anyone but me and HAO. Gosh, Ali, I’m so proud to be your brother!” Kyle exclaims, and Ali finds herself getting emotional.  
  
“Thanks, Kyle. You know how much it’s meant to me, having you support me through all of this. Since I’m now about to start crying, I’m going to go give HAO a big celebratory hug, but I’ll be by later, okay? We have a Quidditch pregame at 9 but I’ll be by Max’s party at like 11:30 or so,” Ali explains.

“Sounds good. If I may: advice for tonight. I know you like to have your fun and drink with the team, but maybe go a little light on it tonight? Then you can come get trashed with us at Max’s?” Kyle suggests, and Ali nods.

“Yeah, I’ll go easy on the tequila,” she confirms, hugging her brother one last time before heading out and down the stairs once again to the forth floor, hoping HAO is home.

“Kriegs! Congrats!” HAO calls upon opening the door.

“Thank you so much!! You know, I could’ve never done it without you handing me a broom when I was a little tiny first year and teaching me the ropes.” HAO smiled, wrapping an arm around Ali’s shoulder and pulling her into her room.

“You’re too sweet, Kriegs. I never could’ve guessed that that naive little first year I met on the train to Hogwarts would become such a badass Slytherin Quidditch Captain before her forth year!” Ali laughed.  
  
“Seriously, though. You’re the best, HAO. Let’s hang out before the end of the year, okay?”  
  
“For sure, Al. I gotta run, I told Dave I’d go to Hogsmeade with him, but I’m really proud of you,” HAO replies, ruffling her hair a little. Ali gives her unofficial big sister another hug before they part ways.

_This is what it feels like to have everything fall into place._


	2. Quidditch Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gals let loose, and Ali has more fun than she originally anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for the positive feedback! I know some of you are frustrated about the choice to make Ali a Slytherin, so I made a post about it on my tumblr, which I'll link here: http://captain-kriegy.tumblr.com/post/135822544653/why-would-you-put-ali-krieger-in-slytherin-an
> 
> Merry Christmas, and enjoy chapter 2! Heads up: There's a little bit of Christen/Ali in this chapter, but the Krashlyn is coming, sooner than it may seem, so stick with me! Things get serious in chapter 3, so enjoy the fun!

“Al, where are you going?” Pinoe called over to her. Ali made her way over to a clearly drunk, off-balance Pinhead, laughing at the current state of her roommate.

“Gryffindor. Max is hosting, Kyle is making me come so he can supervise me while I get drunk,” Ali explains, and Pinoe laughs. “You want to come?” She adds. Pinoe nods, and Ali laughs expectantly.

“Alright, anyone else you want to take? We should head out soon.”

“Yo baby horse!” Pinoe calls out, and Alex turns around, heading over to them. “You want to come to Gryffindor? Fifth year party, Ali’s brother’s boyfriend is hosting. Three of us are going, I hear Tobin’s gonna be there,” Pinoe adds. Alex nods, grabbing another shot of tequila off the table and tipping it back. Ali looks at Pinoe questioningly.   
  
“I don’t know, figure it out. Ask Ashlyn to bring her,” Pinoe whispers to her, and Ali groans. “Please, Ali? She has a massive crush on that girl and since her and Serv broke up, she just really needs to get back in the game,” Pinoe adds. Ali feels bad, so she grabs out her phone, dialing Ashlyn.

“Hey Ash!” Ali calls over the loud music in the background. She tries to keep her voice normal, as to not seem too drunk.

“Are you at a party?” Ashlyn replies, confused by the background music.

“Yeah, we had a Quidditch pregame tonight, and now Pinoe, Alex and I are headed over to Gryffindor because Max is hosting. Anyway, any chance you can come and bring Tobin?”  
  
“Just Tobin?” Ashlyn asks, confused. “Why?”

“Pinoe convinced Alex to come by telling her Tobin was coming. So yeah, feel free to bring Niki or Whit or whoever as well,” Ali adds.

“Alex, I’m in the library, I have a lot of work to get done, I can’t just drop everything and bring Tobin to some party because Pinoe told Alex she would be there.” Ali sighs.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry. That’s kind of unfair of me to ask. She’s just been having a tough time since her and Serv broke up and she and Tobin get along so well, so yeah. But good luck with your work,” Ali said, moving to hang up the phone, a little irritated, but knowing Ashlyn has a point. She wouldn’t want to be disrupted studying on a Friday night, but she knows she absolutely would do it for Ash.

“Wait, Alex-“ she hears right before pressing end, and puts the phone back to her ear. “You still there?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll be there. With Tobin, and whoever else I can find. See you in an hour,” Ash explains, and Ali breathes out in relief.

“Thank you so much, Ash, you’re seriously the best ever. I owe you.”

“Anytime.” Ali hangs up, with a small smile ghosting her face. When she pockets her phone, Pinoe hands her a shot of tequila.

“We good?” She asks. Ali nods.

“Ash and Tobs will be there in like an hour. Any chance you guys want to come with me to change before we head over?” Ali asks. She’d tried to dress semi-conservatively to the pregame. 

“Hell yes. If you think I’m letting you go to a fifth year party wearing jeans and a tank, you’re out of your mind. You in, baby horse?” Pinoe asks. Alex nods, downing another shot.

“Alright, easy on the tequila Lex. Let’s say bye to Boxxy and head out,” Ali suggests, leading them over to their Captain, who was more drunk than any of them could ever recall seeing her.

“BOXXY!” Pinoe calls, climbing onto a table to pull her into a hug. They laughed about something, and Ali and Alex jumped up to join them.

“We’re heading out!” Ali calls. “My brother’s boyfriend is hosting, and we’re all going to go! But have a fun rest of your night!” She nods, they say their goodbyes, and head towards Ali and Pinoe’s room, their favorite second year trailing behind them. They walked into their room, and Pinoe and Alex teamed up to find a better outfit for Ali.

“The jeans are fine, I just need heels and a different top,” Ali insists, wanting to get over to Max's as quickly as possible, the image of Ash and Tobin showing up to a confused Max at the front of her mind. Pinoe and Alex exchange a look, and shake their heads.

“Do you have those light wash ripped jeans?” Alex asks. “You have awesome legs, show them off. Enough with the black jeans already,” she insists. Pinoe grabs the jeans Alex is talking about from Ali’s closet, handing them to her. Ali caves, pulling off the black jeans and replacing them with the skin-tight choice of her friends.

“My legs look huge in these.”

“Exactly. You have sexy, muscular legs. Show them off,” Pinoe insists, and Ali shrugs.

“Whether or not people consider them sexy is pretty individual,” Ali argues. Pinoe and Alex roll their eyes. Ali’s Slytherin Quidditch tank was next to go, and Pinoe grabbed out a tight fitted crop top. Ali shook her head.   
  
“Nope. Too much skin, too much tight. I’m not looking to hook up with anyone tonight, you guys know that.”

“Let’s find something Slytherin related. Captain’s gotta rep her House,” Alex suggests.

“What about the sports bra?” Pinoe asks, looking through Ali’s bra drawer in search of the infamous Slytherin Quidditch sports bra.

“I’m not going out in a bra,” Ali replies, distracted by her phone.

“Wear a sweater over it,” Alex suggests, pulling out a black open sweater. Ali shrugs.

“I feel like I’m trying to look easy. I don’t want to look easy.” Pinoe rolls her eyes, grabbing out a transparent low cut white tank with an open, strappy back.

“What about this?”

“Here’s my compromise: that with the Slytherin sports bra under it,” Ali replies, texting on her phone. Pinoe nods and tosses the items of clothes at Ali, sifting through and grabbing out a pair of green, strappy heels.

“Who are you texting?” Alex asks casually while Ali changes her bra.

“Ash. She asked how many people she could bring. Are you sure those heels won’t look super tacky with this?” Ali asks, gesturing to the heels Pinoe had pulled out of her closet.

“Try them on,” Alex insists, and Ali sighs, grabbing the shoes and pulling the tank over her head. “She looks hot,” Alex tells Pinoe, as they size up Ali.

“I always look hot. Are the shoes tacky?” She asks, and Pinoe tosses a pillow at her.

“The ego,” Pinoe teases, and Ali shrugs it off, throwing the pillow back onto Pinoe's bed.

“A little confidence never hurt anyone. So, shoes?”

“Shoes look fine. They bring out the green in the bra. You should darken your makeup too, Kriegs,” Alex suggests. Ali nods, grabbing out her eyeliner as Pinoe freshens up her perfume. A few minutes later, the girls head over to Gryffindor, and a crew of Ash, Tobin, Niki, and ARod come to let them in.

“Cheney is coming over too,” ARod says as they walk towards the fifth year dormitories. “I think she’s bringing a second year from Hufflepuff, the new seeker. Whit’s also coming.”  
  
“Are you sure it’s going to be okay with Max?” Ashlyn asks, a little worried. Ali had told her she could bring friends, but that was a lot of friends.

“I don’t think he minds me bringing cute Quidditch girls, it’ll be fine. Either way Kyle won’t let him be mad,” she replies, and they laugh. Kyle lets them all into the room when they get there, and he hoists Ali onto his back for a moment, much to her chagrin.

“Who let my little sister out of her room in this outfit?” Kyle asks, looking at Pinoe. Alex laughs, and Pinoe rolls her eyes.

“She looks hot, let her live,” Pinoe replies, and Kyle puts her down after she slaps his head playfully. The group heads over to get drinks, and then splits off, Tobin, Alex, and ARod grabbing mixed drinks and Ali and Ash moving to say hi to Max before settling on the couch.

“How did the homework go?” Ali asks casually. Ash shrugs.

“Not well. I was having a lot of trouble with it. Sorry for being snippy with you earlier, I was just really frustrated,” Ash explains, sipping her beer. Ali takes the opportunity to glance at her outfit; dark wash skinny jeans and a Gryffindor muscle shirt. Ali bites her lip, distracted.

“What class was it for?” Ali asks, taking a sip of her mixed drink.

“Transfiguration.”  
  
“Why don’t we do homework together tomorrow? Transfiguration is my favorite class, I might be able to help you out a little,” Ali offers, and Ash nods.

“Yeah, I’d really appreciate that. Thanks, Al.” They're silent for a few minutes, sipping their drinks and listening to the rather loud music.   
  
"I don't know how Muggles have parties," Ali muses. "I mean, wouldn't they get in trouble for playing loud music? Since they don't have silencing charms? Or do they just not listen to music? That would be boring." Ash just laughs.   
  
"They listen to music even without silencing charms. And that's why they get in trouble."   
  
"Don't they also have to drink gross alcohol? And get hangovers?"   
  
"It's a lot of the same alcohol we drink, they just can't charm it to be whatever flavor they want. So it tastes like, well, alcohol. Where as we can drink tequila that tastes like apple juice. And yes, they get hangovers."   
  
"I don't think I would ever get drunk if my alcohol actually tasted like alcohol," Ali remarks. Ash laughs again, adoration filling the eyes of the Gryffindor as she watches her favorite Slytherin.   
  
"The world would be lucky," Ash teases her and Ali slaps her arm playfully.   
  
"Are you trying to say something about me when I drink?! I am the sweetest drunk and you know it!!" Ali insists, pushing hair behind her ear.   
  
"A little too sweet, if you ask me," Ash teases, and Ali just blushes, knowing exactly what her friend is talking about. 

A few minutes later, Cheney arrives with a second year and Whit comes with her teammate Becky in tow. Ali hands her drink to Ash for a moment and walks over to give Becky a congratulatory hug.   
  
“And our twin legacies continue!” Ali exclaims, embracing the fellow beater and newly named Captain of the Ravenclaw squad. They talk for a few minutes, expressing their excitement for next year, before Max comes up to Ali and Becky returns to Whit’s side.

“So, how come I have an entire party worth of Quidditch girls in my suite?” Max asks.

“Sorry, I was trying to get my friend to bring one particular person and it kinda escalated. I figured you guys wouldn’t mind some cute girls,” Ali replies. He laughs.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Which one are you interested in hooking up with tonight?”

“None of them,” she insists, before heading back to the couch, grabbing her drink from Ash’s hand and downing it.

That sentiment lasts until about four tequila shots later, when Ash has already left with most of her friends and Tobin and Alex are the only two left. She sees a cute girl sitting in a corner, and chews on her lip, staring the girl up and down. She has dark skin and darker hair, a lean, tall frame, and is undeniably beautiful. Ali shrugs to herself, muttering a quiet “fuck it,” before getting up and heading over to the girl.

“I’m Ali,” she tells her. The dark haired girl smiles up at her, biting her lip in an enticing way.

“I know. I’m Christen.”

“You’re hot,” Ali replies, a little drunk, but trying to keep it together. The girl laughs in reply.

“You too.”

Ali moves closer to her, putting her cup on a nearby table before backing the taller girl up into a wall. Christen laughs, but pulls Ali closer to her, sliding her hands into the shorter girls’ back pockets.

“Can I kiss you?” Ali asks, whispering in the other girl’s ear.

“I think I’d like that.” Ali pulls up the back of the girl’s top and scratches her nails across her lower back, moving in to kiss her. Alcohol fuzzes up Ali’s brain as the kiss becomes more heated, their chests pressed against each other. Christen moves one of her hands to trace Ali’s abs, and the shorter girl moans into her mouth in response.

“Gosh, you’re so hot,” Christen whispers, moving her mouth to Ali’s neck. Ali moves one hand to tangle in dark hair and scratches her back lightly with the other.

“Fuck,” Christen mutters against Ali’s pulse point. Right as Ali is about to pull away and offer her to come home with her, she hears someone call her name.

“ALEX! Let’s go, you’re drunk,” Kyle calls. Ali groans into Christen’s hair, and the taller girl laughs.

“Hey, take my number,” Ali offers, switching numbers with the dark haired beauty. They finally break away, and Ali wanders over to Kyle.   
  
“What was that about?” She bites out to her brother.

“You hooking up with a second year from Hufflepuff is what that was about,” Kyle replies, quickly telling Max he’ll be back soon and leading Ali out.

“Where we going?” Ali mumbles when they head out of Gryffindor.

“I’m taking you home, drunkie. I can’t believe you hooked up with a second year!”

“I didn’t know she was a second year,” Ali replies, feeling kinda bad. She stumbles over her own feet, and Kyle grabs her before she can hit the ground. “CRAP. Where did Tobin and Alex go? I have to make sure Alex gets back,” Ali exclaims, turning around.

“They’re fine, they went home a few minutes ago. Everyone should be home. Want to tell me why you were making out with anyone?”  
  
“Drunk,” Ali replies simply.

“Mhmm,” Kyle responds.

“She’s hot. Who brought her?” Ali asked. Kyle nodded.

“Cheney. She was staring at you all night, so probably a good thing for her sake that you finally went over to her,” Kyle muses, and Ali rolls her eyes.

“No.”   
  
“She was staring at you while you and Ashlyn awkwardly eye fucked each other for the forty millionth time. Then, Ashlyn finally left, and you saw Hot Hufflepuff and decided to take out your general horniness on her,” Kyle recaps, and Ali slaps him.

“Ew stop. You’re my brother, never wanted horny said you,” she mutters. Kyle laughs at her speech slurred by alcohol, and brings her back to Slytherin. Pinoe isn’t home, but they assume she’s probably with her girlfriend Sera. Kyle makes sure she gets into her bed before whispering the sobering spell on her so that she won’t be hungover in the morning. He sends Pinoe a quick message telling her Ali made it home, and heads back to Gryffindor. Oh, Quidditch girls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave me some comments/questions/feedback, and have a happy holiday!!!


	3. A Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little serious.  
> Heads up: discussion of sexual assault and emotional abuse. The emphasis is on the healing process, and there's nothing discussed in a graphic way, but I wanted to give everyone a heads up.   
> Thanks so much for sticking with me so far! Enjoy some cute/emotional moments between Ali and Ash.

“Heard you had quite the night,” Ashlyn says casually as she pulls a chair up next to her at her desk. Ali sighs, placing her quill on the table and pulling Ashlyn’s Transfiguration homework towards herself.

“Not nearly as eventful as everyone seems to think it is,” She replies.

“So did you or did you not hook up with the gorgeous second year Hufflepuff seeker that Cheney brought?”   
  
“I was drunk, we just kissed, we didn’t leave together or anything,” Ali replied, beginning to take notes on Ashlyn’s homework, thinking through the questions.

“She was cute,” Ashlyn notes, and Ali nods.

“Yeah, really cute,” Ali admits.

“Do you like her?”

“I don’t even know her. Can we please let it go? It’s over.”

“I was just wondering if you were thinking about trying to start dating again.” Ali shrugs, turning towards Ashlyn.

“I don’t want to date. I just want to have fun, okay?” Ash places a hand on Ali’s arm, leaning over to rest her head on her shoulder.

“I don’t mean to sound like I’m pressuring you, Alex. I can’t fully understand what you went through last year. And I get embracing your sexuality and wanting to have fun. I wish people would be more chill about it. But you deserve more than this, Alex. You deserve more than a couple of kisses broken up by your brother and people making jokes about you being easy. I just want you to be happy, and you still don’t seem happy.”

“I don’t want a relationship to make me happy, I want to be happy by myself. I don’t want to regret kissing a cute girl at a party or let people's perceptions of me get to me. I just wish everyone would let me live,” Ali admits, and Ashlyn sighs, nuzzling Ali’s shoulder.

“I just want you to be happy. I’m sad that he took your happiness away.”

“It’s been a year, Ash. It’s time for me to be over it. I have everything right now, and I need to forget, need to move on.”

“Healing doesn’t have a time limit, Alex. What he did to you was horrible. You’re allowed to be in pain,” she tells her. Ali drops the quill once again, and moves over to climb into Ashlyn’s lap, her resolve breaking.

“Can I tell you something?” Ali asks.

“Always,” Ashlyn replies, holding her favorite Slytherin close.

“I miss him sometimes still. It fucking sucks. I don’t want to miss him ever. I want to be able to get over it all. I miss the way he made me feel like I was the most important thing in the world. He was horrible to me, but he believed in me and loved me so much, especially at the beginning. It’s hard.”

“If it helps at all, you’re one of the very most important things in my world,” Ashlyn replies, running a hand through Ali’s hair.

“Will you braid my hair for me? I’ll explain this homework to you,” Ali negotiated. Ashlyn nods, kissing her forehead.

“That would be incredible, smartypants,” Ash replies, and Ali laughs. Ali pulls Ashlyn’s homework onto her lap, and begins to ask her about the questions she had. Ashlyn rattles off how she doesn’t understand pretty much anything on the sheet, and Ali nods in understanding. Transfiguration was one of those classes where it clicked or it didn't. Ashlyn’s fingers move through the brunette’s hair, separating it into three pieces to start her braid. Ali begins to explain how to do the first problem, and Ashlyn tries her best to pay attention. Admittedly, she’s distracted by the way that Ali breaks her rant to say, “gosh, that feels good,” every few minutes. Ashlyn loves the feeling of the brunette locks in her hands, almost as much as she loves the way it calms and softens her favorite Slytherin.

“So, number seven. Would you apply the same spell to that? To turn the cup into the cat?”

“Exactly! Now you’ve got the hang of it!” Ali exclaims, and Ashlyn laughs, tapping her shoulder to silently ask her for a hair tie. Ali pulls it off her wrist and hands it to the blonde.   
  
“Thanks so much, Ash,” Ali adds, when Ash lowers her head to rest on Ali’s shoulder once again.

“Your hair is the key to your heart.”  
  
“True,” Ali remarks, laughing.   
  
“Thanks to you too, Al. This makes a lot more sense now. Love my personal Transfiguration tutor.”

“Love you more,” Ali replies, smiling widely, and hugging her best friend. “I missed you so much last year,” she adds. “I remember having these days where I would’ve given anything to have a lake night with you. To talk about life, Quidditch, and school. To hear about your family. Gosh, I thought about Chris all the time. I would tell Craig that I was going to plan something with you and he’d get all weird on me, and then I figured it was just easier to go along with him. I just, I thought that that was just what love was, that you gave things up for people you loved.” Ash wrapped her arms around Ali, the brunette still in her lap. “I loved him,” she whispered. “I gave him everything and he ruined me.”

“Nobody could ruin you, Alex. You’re a warrior.” Ali buried her face into Ashlyn’s neck. “You’ve come so far in the past year, and I’m so proud of you.”   
  
“I don’t know how to fall in love again. How do you give yourself to someone like that again? How do I give my body to someone again? My heart, my soul? I’m so afraid of being…scared again,” She trailed off. Ash held her closer.

“I believe that you’ll learn to love and be loved again, Alex. You deserve to love and be loved, you deserve to trust and to be cherished. You will find healing, just keep working for it.”

“Every hour that he takes away from my life, it feels like he’s won, you know? Every hour I spend at therapy or just trying to wrap my head around everything he did to me, he’s stolen another hour of my life. And sometimes I just start thinking about it, and of course I’m mad about the overt things and the aggression and I’m mad that he raped me and I’m mad that he said those things about me and the people I love but I’m also mad about the small micro aggressions and those little passive aggressive moments that made me feel worthless.”

“I can’t believe anyone would dare to put their hands on you without your consent,” Ash admits. It breaks her heart, hearing Ali talk about what he did to her.

“It wasn’t like that at first. I liked it, I loved him, I wanted to have sex with him. It started off as just these certain things that I didn’t really want to do or moments I just didn’t want to do it, and he always pressured me so much, he would make me feel horrible if I didn’t. If I tried to push him away or say no he started to get rough with me. I would get really upset, and he would do whatever he wanted with me. And then he would tell me how much he loved me and how he was sorry and how he just wanted to make me feel good and, I, just, I’m so scared. Sometimes I still have nightmares about being tied up and held down and the stupid mouth shut charm and I wake up screaming.” Ashlyn runs her hand up Ali’s back, wanting to hold her as close as she possibly could. “I’m so scared of being out of control like that, of being touched like that.”   
  
“Is it okay if I hold you?” Ashlyn asked. Ali nodded.

“Please.” Ali crumbles into Ashlyn’s arms, and Ash carries them over to her bed, spooning Ali from behind.

“I want to be better.”

“You’re so much better,” Ash reminds her, whispering into her ear, memories of the immediate aftermath of Ali's relationship with Craig in the back of her mind. Ali shivers at the contact.

“Yeah, but I want to be all better.”  
  
“It’ll come.” A few minutes later, Ali’s breath evens out, and Ash is relieved that she’s fallen asleep. She whispers a spell for an alarm in a few hours before kissing the top of the brunette’s head and attempting to return to her homework.

\------------------------

“So, was everything with Ali okay? You seem a little off ever since you two hung out yesterday,” Niki notes. Ashlyn sighs.

“Yeah, she’s going to be okay. She was just having a bad day, and was telling me a little more about Craig,” Ash admits.

“Fucking jerk,” Niki replies.

“He’s the worst,” Whit adds. Ashlyn runs her hands through her hair.

“She told me she still has nightmares about being tied up and held down.”  
  
“She’s going to be alright, Ash,” Whit assures her from across the room. “She’s lucky to have you by her side.”  
  
“She’s one of the best things that has ever happened to me, and it’s horrible to see her in pain. It’s horrible that someone did this to her, right under my nose, and I never noticed.”

“You can’t blame yourself, Ash,” Whit reasons. “She didn't want you to know." 

“I worry about her and all these casual hookups. I know it’s her way to try and take control over her body back but I’m worried that when she’s drinking, someone will take advantage of her. I don’t know. I worry about her.”

“She can handle herself, Ash. She’s a tough cookie,” Niki reminds her. 

“Yeah, to you guys she’s a tough cookie. You see a badass, strong, smart Quidditch star with a rockin’ body she’s not afraid to show off and a smart mouth. I see all that, but I also see a broken girl who curls up in my arms and asks me to braid her hair for her, who cries into my shoulder and tells me about having nightmares of being raped, who recounts the times her ex boyfriend charmed her mouth shut so she couldn’t scream while he used her to pleasure himself and then tried to manipulate her into believing he did it because he loved her. I see a broken girl who has worked so hard towards healing but still has a long way to go. A beautiful girl who was broken and wants the world to think she’s whole,” Ashlyn explains, biting her lips as tears threaten to stray down her cheeks. Whit comes to her side of the room, plopping down next to her on her bed.

“Hey, Ash, I know that Ali’s going through a lot, more than any of us realize, and that being there for her is hard. But she’s in such good hands, and she’s healing incredibly well. I’m glad she has you, and I’m glad you have her.” Ash nods, and smiles.

“I just want her to be happy. Between her and Chris and my family, I just, I want the people I love to catch a fucking break.”

“I’m sure you make her very happy,” Whit adds. Whit and Niki share a knowing look as Ashlyn blushes.

“I bet they were laying in Ashlyn’s bed with Ash braiding Ali’s hair,” Niki guesses, and Ashlyn turns deep red, hitting Niki’s arm playfully.

“Oh my gosh, you’re right!! I swear, they’re more domestic than the average married couple,” Whitney replied, much to Ashlyn’s chagrin .

\-------------------------

“As an end of year celebration for the hard work of our four in house Quidditch teams, a panel has put together their All Star teams. Our Hogwarts Best Seven First Team is as follows,” Their Headmaster begins, motioning towards the air next to him. Animated pictures of the players appear, encased in the color of their Hogwarts house, the text of their names, position, house, and year appearing under the image. A few first years' mouths open in awe, and upperclassmen smile at their innocence.   
  
“Your Hogwarts best keeper: forth year Hope Solo of Slytherin House! Your best beaters: sixth year Christie Rampone from Gryffindor House, and seventh year Rachael Buehler from Ravenclaw House! Your chasers: forth year Carli Lloyd of Slytherin House, seventh year Shannon Boxx from Slytherin House, and fourth year Heather O’Reilly from Gryffindor House! And your best seeker of the year, seventh year Abby Wambach from Slytherin House!” Everyone cheered for their houses, and there was an impressive amount of positivity coming from Hufflepuff House despite not having any players chosen for the team. The seven players took a photo together at the front of the Great Hall, and were all given a plaque and flowers. Quidditch players were practically celebrities at Hogwarts, and those that performed well were well rewarded.   
  
“Your Best Seven Second Team: Keeper sixth year Nicole Barnhart from Ravenclaw House! Third year beaters, Ali Krieger from Slytherin House and Becky Sauerbrunn of Ravenclaw House! Chasers: third years Megan Rapinoe of Slytherin House, Lauren Cheney of Hufflepuff House, and Tobin Heath of Gryffindor House! And your seeker, third year Amy Rodriguez from Gryffindor House!" Ali beamed, and was pulled into a tight hug by Pinoe as they got up from the Slytherin table.    
  
“We made second team!” Ali exclaimed, completely shocked. “And Hope and Carli and Boxxy and Abby all made first team, I can’t believe this!! Well, I can, our team is badass, but wow, I’m so impressed,” Ali continues, Pinoe holding her tight as they made their way to the front of the Great Hall. Ali smiled at the way Tobin, Cheney, and ARod all embraced. Ali made sure to give hugs and high five's to everyone, stopping at Becky to make another joke about their twin legacies. They all lined up, and Ali made eye contact with Ash from across the room. Ali had a moment of sadness, of wishing Ashlyn was up there next to her instead of Barnie. _Next year,_ Ali tells herself. As a third year, this was Ashlyn’s first year starting for Gryffindor as their keeper. And she’d done a wonderful job, and been a standout newbie, but breaking into the scene as a keeper was a very difficult task, and the much more experienced Ravenclaw keeper had comfortably taken the award as Hope’s backup. Ali could practically taste it; being squished not between Pinoe and Barnie, but Pinoe and Ash. Seeing her best friend finally get rewarded for her hard work. They take the picture, receive their plaques and flowers, and head back to the Slytherin table.

“And finally, our Captain of the year: Christie Rampone of Gryffindor House!! Today, we also honor the graduating Captains from Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses for their contributions not only to the game of Quidditch, but to Hogwarts as a whole. Welcome up to the front Shannon Boxx and Rachael Buehler!” Cap, Bue, and Boxxy all headed up to the front of the Great Hall to receive their honors. Nobody could doubt that Christie deserved the Captain of the year award, in fact, it was her third time receiving it. Ali notes that though Slytherin has the most players in First Team, they had yet to beat Gryffindor, and she attributes that to the incredible leadership of Christie Rampone as well as the Gryffindor team chemistry. Slytherin has the talent and the players, and Ali tried to convince herself that she could be the agent that makes them the best team at Hogwarts. The Slytherin table screams for Boxxy, and Ali feels tears begin to fall. That was going to be her one day. She was going to be Slytherin’s Quidditch Captain. This was real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, as always! Please leave me comments here and/or come talk to me on tumblr! captain-kriegy.tumblr.com!


	4. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen has game, but Ali's heart belongs to someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Enjoy some more Kress (it's temporary, I promise), and a little fluffy Ali/Ash moment. Thanks for sticking with me, guys! I'm having so much fun writing this and it makes me very happy to share it with you :)

“Fuck finals,” Ali huffs as she drops her books down next to her bed. Pinoe just groans. “When was the last time you slept?” Ali inquires. “You look like crap.”   
  
“Thanks, Ali, you look great too,” Pinoe replies, and Ali laughs. “I honestly can't remember," She admits.   
  
"Take a nap,” Ali suggests. “You can’t learn anything if you don’t sleep.”   
  
“Yeah, sleeping isn’t going to help me pass my Charms final tomorrow.”

“Want some jellybeans?” Ali offers, sifting through her desk. Pinoe lights up, and Ali tosses the Every Flavor Beans at her roommate. “Where’s Sera? I thought you two were studying together?”

“She fell asleep.”

“You should’ve just taken a nap with her,” Ali insists, and Pinoe rolls her eyes.

“You’re good at Charms, right? Do you know how to do, well, any of this?” Ali just laughs.

“Um, yeah, it’s one of my better classes. You teach me Defense Against the Dark Arts and I’ll teach you Charms?”

“Let me take a nap first,” Pinoe admits, stifling yet another yawn. Ali laughs.

“I’m going to go make Ash help me. I’ll be back soon.”

“Studying with your girlfriend is never effective,” Pinoe mumbles, as she gets comfortable in her bed.

“How many times do I have to tell you that Ash is not my girlfriend?” Ali asks, grabbing out a sweatshirt to toss over her Inter-School Cup Champions tee.

“It’s only a matter of time. Nice Gryffindor sweatshirt, by the way” Pinoe teases, and Ali looks down at herself, realizing she was indeed wearing a Gryffindor sweatshirt. Ali just shrugs her roommate off, and heads out of the room.   
  
“Have a good nap, jerk,” Ali tells her roommate before heading out. Pinoe just laughs.

        What starts out as Ali, Ash, Nikki, and Whit studying quickly becomes an entire crew of Quidditch girls from all four houses studying in the confines of Ashlyn and Niki’s room. That quickly turns into side conversations galore and awkward glances across the room between Ali and Christen that Ashlyn pretends not to notice. Eventually, Christen swallows her pride and makes her way over to Ali.

“What are you studying?” Christen asks, her dark wash jean clad leg just grazing Ali’s legging clad one. Ali bites her lip and takes a second to glance at herself, remembering she’s still wearing that Gryffindor sweatshirt, and a pair of old sneakers. Finals week. You would never guess it’s the most stressful week of the year by the way Christen is dressed, a pair of black boots and a black sweater, a small Hufflepuff badger on the right breast the only indication that it’s a house item. Only this girl could make badgers look good.

“Ali?” Christen smiles as she notices Ali’s eyes trailing her.

“Huh? Oh, um, Defense Against the Dark Arts. It’s my worst class, I don’t understand half of this,” Ali admits.

“Same here. Want to fail at this together?” Christen proposes. Ali glances across the room, noting that Ashlyn is in deep conversation with Whit.   
  
“For sure,” Ali responds, a small smile spreading over her face. “And, I’m sorry about the other night,” Ali admits sheepishly, still feeling bad about hooking up with someone a year below her.

“I’m not sorry,” Christen replies, a hand on Ali’s leg. “I’m just sorry you never messaged me.” Ali bites her lip again, blushing. So that was how this was going to go.   
  
“I didn’t know if you wanted me to,” Ali states, doodling circles with her quill.

“I gave you my phone number.”

“You were drunk.”  
  
“You’re even cuter now than you were when I was drunk,” Christen retorts, and Ali blushes.

“Thanks. You’re really cute too,” Ali admits. Ashlyn glances at the duo from across the small room, sighing as she sees Ali blush and Christen smile widely.

“Would you want to go to Hogsmeade sometime?” Christen asks, and Ali chews on her lip as she tries to formulate an answer.

“I, I really like you. You’re really cute and you seem really sweet. But I’m honestly not looking for a relationship right now. But really, if you want to be friends, or if you ever want to make out with someone, I’m here for that,” Ali replies, laughing at herself by the end. She's never propositioned someone like this before, and she's not sure how she feels about it.   
  
“Are you suggesting a friends with benefits sort of situation?” Christen asks. Ali shrugs.   
  
“I don’t know. Maybe? Is that something you’d be into?”

“Non-exclusive?”  
  
“Non-exclusive. I want to be friends. But, if you ever want to kiss or anything, we can do that too. I’m sorry, I’m just, I can’t do anything with commitment right now, especially because we’re almost at the summer,” Ali explains. Christen nods, trying to wrap her head around the Slytherin’s suggestion.   
  
“Friends it is, okay? But don’t hold me accountable for my actions once we’ve had a couple drinks,” Christen states, and Ali nods, blushing once again.

“So, Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Ali starts, and they begin to do something productive.

\------------------------------------------

            The “just friends,” sentiment lasts even shorter than either of them expect it to. After a long day of studying in Ashlyn’s crowded room, and many laughs and DADA struggles shared between the two brunettes, Ali decides to walk Christen back to Hufflepuff. A quick, “Hey, have you ever been to Hufflepuff? Come check out the dorm of the Best House in Hogwarts?” is all it takes to get Ali to follow her into her small double room, sans a roommate.   
  
“Who’s your roommate?” Ali asks. “Does she also play Quidditch?”  
  
“Nah, she’s random, actually. She’s dating some guy from Ravenclaw, I rarely see her.” Christen smiles genuinely at Ali, and the Slytherin gets lost in the pretty brown eyes. “Look, this isn’t really something I do often, you know? Hooking up with people. I don’t’ really know how this goes,” Christen admits. Ali shrugs.   
  
“I only really hook up with people when I’m drunk,” Ali replies. “We don’t have to do anything. I can go back to Slytherin and take a nap. I had a lot of fun studying with you today, I’m glad we’ve become friends.” Christen takes a seat on her bed, and motions Ali to join her. Ali puts a hand on Christen’s thigh in a more than friendly way, and Christen moves to brush a strand of hair behind Ali’s ear, and suddenly, they’re kissing. It’s different from the first time; Less rushed, less heated, less messy. Their movements are controlled, precise, slow, and teasing. Ali captures the other girl’s bottom lip between her teeth, tugging lightly, and smiling when Christen melts into her further. This is what Ali likes about girls, they’re soft, and they’re gentle, Christen letting Ali control the pace. Ali pushes Christen lightly, indicating for her to lay back on the bed, and Ali hovers over her, kissing and nibbling her jaw line.

“You’re really beautiful,” Ali mumbles, moving towards her neck. It’s nice, her body against the Hufflepuff’s, hands in her hair as she sucks and licks on her dark skin. Christen just sighs in response, as she weaves her hands through the brunette locks. They continue like that, kissing, hands roaming under shirts and scratching backs, mouths everywhere.

“Can I?” Christen asks, tugging at the hem of Ali’s tee shirt. Ali pulls the shirt over her head, tossing it haphazardly on the floor, and Christen’s eyes drop to Ali’s defined abs and then trail up to her grey sports bra, hard nipples visible through the thin fabric. Christen licks her lips, and Ali raises an eyebrow.

“See something you like?” Ali teases, and Christen runs her finger up Ali’s abs in patterns.

“Something like that,” Christen replies, pushing Ali to her side so that she can climb over the other girl, pressing her lips to the defined abs. Just as Ali lets out a quiet moan, her hips rising at the feeling of Christen’s warm mouth on her stomach, someone busts in the door. Christen quickly rolls off Ali quickly, both of them in shock as a red head, presumably Christen’s roommate, trudges in.   
  
“Sorry,” Christen mutters, handing Ali her shirt. The Slytherin also grabs her Gryffindor sweatshirt from the far end of the bed.

“I’ll see you soon, okay? Good luck on the DADA final,” Ali tells Christen, who is still blushing a deep pink. Ali heads out of Hufflepuff, trying not to get lost. She doesn’t even realize she’s heading to Gryffindor until she finds herself in front of the Fat Lady, waiting for Ash to come let her in. The blonde looks Ali up and down, taking in her messy hair and swollen lips.   
“Oh my gosh, you went home with Christen,” Ashlyn notes. Ali sees a flash of hurt in her eyes, but ignores it.

“Yeah, we just made out, then her roommate came home,” Ali replies. Ash nods.

“You guys looked like you had fun today.”  
  
“She’s nice.”

“And really pretty.”  
  
“And really pretty. She’s sweet and soft with me. It was fun. I have a feeling we’re just going to end up as friends, though,” Ali explains. Ashlyn nods in understanding as she pushes her door open. Niki’s girlfriend, Molly, is sitting in Nikki’s bed with her as they study.

“Nice hickey,” Niki remarks, without missing a beat. Ali’s eyes widen, and she presses her finger against her neck, turning to Ash, who just laughs. Ash brushes Ali’s hair behind her ear and presses on the forming bruise at the base of Ali’s neck. Ali shivers, the feeling of Ash’s finger on her neck making her tingle. “Christen?” Niki inquires. Ali bites her bright red lip.

“We didn’t have sex or anything. Her roommate walked in as soon as I got my shirt off,” Ali explains, not wanting anyone to think it was more than it was. Molly raised an eyebrow.

“But it was almost sex?” Ali shrugged.

“I don’t think I would’ve let it go further than shirts. She’s sixteen,” Ali reminds them.

“You're also sixteen, for the record. But that’s considerate of you,” Nikki replies. Ali just shrugs.

"I'm a year above her," Ali asserts, and sits down in Ashlyn’s bed, backing herself into the blonde’s front.

“I never got to congratulate you on making the All-Hogwarts team,” Ashlyn tells Ali, running a hand through her hair.

“Next year we’ll be up there together,” Ali states, and Ash smiles, kissing the top of Ali’s forehead.

“Maybe.”

            Nikki and Molly announce that they’re heading back to Molly’s room, and Ash stifles a laugh, knowing that’s their way of saying they’re going to have sexy times. Ali raises an eyebrow as well, only leaning further into Ashlyn as the duo leaves the room.

“Nice sweatshirt,” Ash remarks, and Ali laughs.

“I don’t know how I ended up with this, but I absolutely love it. It’s probably the most comfortable sweatshirt I own. You’re not getting it back,” Ali asserts. “It’s mine.”

“Sure it is,” Ash teases, running a hand up Ali’s arm. “You can have it. It looks better on you anyway.”   
  
“I love you, Ash. You’re my person,” Ali tells the blonde. Ash smiles.

“I love you too, Alex. You inspire me every day to be a better person,” Ash tells her, and Ali bites her lip.   
  
“You inspire me to be strong when I want to give up,” Ali admits. “You know how people always say we’re going to end up together?” Ali asks. They frequently joke about the fact that their friends always say they’re going to end up together, but it’s not something they ever talk about seriously.

“Yeah,” Ash replies, intrigued as to where Ali is going with this.   
  
“I think they’re right. I don’t know if it’s next month, next year, or in fifty years, but I can’t imagine not ending up with you.” Ash can barely breathe at the confession. She takes a moment to think before replying, not wanting to say something that crosses their unspoken line.   
  
“One day, when we’re both healthy and both in a place to love and be loved, Alex, you’re my person,” Ash responds a minute later, and Ali smiles. “Until then, you’re the best friend I need, and I’m the best friend you need. Because when we do this, we’re going to do this right. And neither of us are up for that right now.”

“One day.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!! Please leave me comments if you want, they make me very happy! Let me know how you feel about Kress, and if the ending made you as excited as it made me (these two are too adorable). Thanks friends!


	5. A Home in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more about Ashlyn's home life, and even more tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy 2600 words of pure Ali and Ash cuteness! Okay, so, that probably makes it sound more happy than it is. But Ali and Ash are awfully cute, regardless of their situations......

“Thanks for listening, guys. Have a wonderful summer, and I’ll see you all next year,” Sera tells the crowd. Pinoe’s girlfriend, Sera, was quite the musician, and had gotten into a habit of playing in the Slytherin common room every Sunday. It was, for the most part, a Slytherin-only affair, but there were always more than a few people from other houses. Ali ran her fingers through Ashlyn’s hair, the sleeping blonde not making any indication that she was going to be waking up anytime soon. Ali watches as person after person approaches Sera, giving her a hug or thanks, before filing out. Ali was tempted to wake the blonde, whose head was in her lap, and go talk to Pinoe and Sera, but she couldn’t find the heart. They make their way to her and Ash eventually, once the four of them are the only ones left in the common room.

“How’s sleeping beauty?” Pinoe asks Ali, who just laughs.   
  
“Sleepy,” Ali replies, her hand on the blonde’s head. “You were incredible, Sera. As always. I’m really going to miss your music this summer.”

“Thanks, Ali. I’ll miss watching you kick ass in Quidditch,” She replies. Ali smiles.

“We’re going for a walk, but we’ll be back in like an hour or so,” Pinoe tells Ali, who nods, and then watches as the couple heads out, hand in hand.

      The next thing Ali remembers is Pinoe’s hand on her shoulder, poking her incessantly. She groans, her eyes fluttering open, only to feel a strong ache in her lower back and neck. She realizes she’s fallen asleep on the floor of the common room, Ashlyn still out, head on her lap.

“Didn’t want you to spend all night here,” Pinoe tells her. Ali notices she’s already in pajamas, and tilts her head in confusion.   
  
“What time is it?” Ali mutters out, running her hand through Ash’s hair yet again.

“Almost midnight. Don’t you have a final tomorrow?”

“Shit, yeah I do. Ash has an eight AM. Can you help me carry her up to our room? I don’t want to wake her,” Ali pleads. Pinoe huffs but agrees, and they carry a mumbling, mostly-asleep Ashlyn into their room, and deposit her on Ali’s bed.

“You going to let her sleep over?” Pinoe asks.   
  
“If that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah, it’s fine. No funny business,” Pinoe asserts, getting in her own bed. Ali pulls the sweatshirt and shoes off of an incoherent Ashlyn, leaving the blonde in a pair of running pants and a tank top. She puts on a pair of shorts and a tank of her own, before getting into the bed with the blonde, and setting an alarm for the morning. She’s acutely aware of how close she is to Ash, trying to keep her body from touching the blonde’s, but know that won’t last long. Ali is, by all means, a cuddler, and she’s sure she’s going to wake up intertwined with her best friend. She sighs, resigning that as her fate, and nuzzles her head into Ashlyn’s back comfortably, closing her eyes and drifting off once again, images of one day filling her mind while the scent and feel of her favorite blonde fills her senses.           

       It doesn’t feel like it’s been seven hours when Ali’s obnoxious alarm starts buzzing. She brunette groans, switching the alarm off and taking a moment to appreciate the way her body is entangled with Ashlyn’s.

“Ash, come on, you have a final,” She says, nudging the blonde. Ash rolls towards her, and Ali doesn’t have the reaction time to move before Ashlyn’s arm hits her face.

“Oh, fuck, Alex, I’m so sorry!” Ashlyn exclaims, suddenly very awake, as she realizes her arm just hit the face of her favorite brunette. Ali just laughs.

“It’s fine. You’ve gotta get up, don’t you have History of Magic at 8?” Ali asks. Ash nods.   
  
“When did I fall asleep?” Ash asks as the two of them maneuver out of Ali’s bed. Ash averts her eyes when Ali pulls off her tank top and rumbles through her drawers, looking for something to wear.

“At Sera’s performance. I didn’t have the heart to wake you so Pinoe and I just brought you up here,” Ali explains, giving up on her clothing search for the time being as Ash pulls on her shoes and sweatshirt.

“Thanks so much, Al. I gotta run so that I don’t miss my final, but you’re the best. Lake later?”

“Yeah. I have to study, but we can chill together. 4:00 okay?”  
  
“Sounds perfect,” Ash replies, moving to give Ali a quick hug, trying to ignore the way Ali’s bare torso presses against her, and her hands find home on the Slytherin’s bare back.

“Good luck on your final.”  
  
“You too,” Ash replies, and Ali smiles at how Ash remembered she also had a final today. Ali bites her lip quickly, moving to place a quick kiss on Ashlyn’s cheek.

“I’ll bring some wine to the lake.”

“Counting down the minutes,” Ash says, before finally darting out of the room, letting out a deep breath. Gosh, Ali would be the death of her. It’s just then that Ali realizes Pinoe is still in the room, laying in a bundle in her bed.

“That was some domestic shit,” Pinoe remarks, and Ali rolls her eyes. “Seriously! The cheek kiss was a nice touch.”

“Fuck off,” Ali retorts, grabbing jeans and a sweater out of her closet, and heading to the bathroom to wash up.

        The day seems to drag on, between the last minute studying, the process of taking an exam, and the short nap she attempts to take before meeting Ashlyn. But eventually, 4pm comes around, and Ali tries to keep the smile on her face to an appropriate size as she carries a bottle of wine and her backpack down to the lake. She can see Ashlyn in the distance, the tall, slim figure and long blonde hair unmistakable. When she makes her way over, placing her bag and the wine down, pulling Ash into a hug, she thinks about how one day she’ll kiss her senseless. The thought alone takes her breath away, and tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she moves to sit down next to Ash on the rock. She charms the bottle of wine open (one of the more practical spells she’s learned over the past few years), and takes a sip right from the bottle, before passing it to Ashlyn. She's always loved the taste of white wine; It's one of the few alcoholic beverages that she doesn't find the need to charm in order to make it taste bearable.   
  
“We seem so classy with our bottle of wine, only to completely un-class it by drinking it from the bottle,” Ash jokes, and Ali smiles.   
  
“Glasses are too fancy for us.”  
  
“Nothing is too fancy for you,” Ash remarks. Ali assumes it’s supposed to be a compliment of sorts, but she doesn’t really understand it, so she falls silent, chancing a glance over at the blonde, dressed in loose jeans and a Quidditch tee.

“How was your final?” Ali asks a few moments later, holding the cool bottle of wine in her hands, tipping her head back to take another swig.

“Could’ve been better, could’ve been worse, but it’s over. You?”  
  
“It was good. It was Charms, one of my favorite classes, and I’m feeling pretty solid.”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll get an Outstanding,” Ash replies confidently. Ali smiles, tugging on her lip.

“Maybe.”

            They fall silent, Ali watching the beautiful sight of the lake in spring time. Flowers are blooming around the perimeter, the water is a majestic light blue, and the sun is beginning to set. “The view here is breathtaking,” Ali remarks. They come here all the time, it’s been their place since Ali can remember, but she’s always amazed by the beauty of it. It manages to be this beautiful somehow every season, in a different way.

“Yeah,” Ash replies, but Ali can feel the other girl’s eyes on her, and knows she’s not talking about the lake. Ali smiles, blushing as she turns to the Gryffindor, not at all surprised when they make eye contact.

“Have you had your end of year team meeting yet?” Ali asks, her voice shaking ever so slightly.   
  
“Ours is tomorrow. When is yours?”  
  
“After dinner. I’m excited, but nervous at the same time. You know.”

“Do you know what you’re going to say?”

“I want tonight to be more about saying goodbye to Abby and Boxxy and our other graduating teammates. But I’m going to talk about summer workout plans and our plans for next year briefly,” Ali explains. Ash nods. They fall silent yet again, just enjoying each other's company, the wine, and the view. Ali shifts, the hard rock under her not the most comfortable part of the moment.

“Chris called today,” Ash states, and Ali puts her hand on Ash’s leg comfortingly.   
  
“How’s he holding up?”  
  
“Not well. He, um, I don’t think he’s been going home. He told me he hasn’t been home in weeks. Which, I guess is good, but I worry. He deserves to have a place that feels like home, you know? I’m worried that he’s getting into drugs and I’m worried that he just really needs help and I don’t know how to help him. I can’t wait to get home to him, but I’m so scared to.”  
“When are you going to Whit’s?”

“June. I think we’re going to be there from the 5th to the 21st. I told Chris we could be home for the forth of July, it’s always fun in our town. Nothing like fireworks by the beach. Have you spoken to your parents yet?”  
  
“Yeah, they said you can come whenever,” Ali explains. “For as long as you want.” Ash smiles.   
  
“Awesome. Maybe mid July?”  
  
“Yeah. Kyle is excited,” Ali notes. “Tell me about the drugs," She adds. She doesn't want to push Ashlyn, but this is the first she's heard of her brother getting into drugs, and she knows Ash may want to talk about it. 

“He hasn’t explicitly said he’s doing drugs, but, he told me who he’s staying with and who he’s hanging out with and it’s not good news. They deal. I’m worried he’s going to get in trouble if he’s around them.” Ali sucks her lip into her mouth in a way she realizes is anything but attractive.

“I’m so glad you’re here. I know, it’s so hard for you to be away from him, but I’m glad you aren’t involved in everything. I know that’s selfish of me to say. But your brother needs you healthy if you’re going to be able to help him. I’m so glad you’re here.” Ash feels tears forming and forces them back. She remains silent, Ali’s words hitting her.

“I don’t know how I’m going to survive the summer. Everyone is so happy to be home with their families, I mean, they’re sad to leave Hogwarts but it seems like everyone is going home to somewhere they love. I’m just scared.” Ali slides closer to Ash, until their thighs are touching, and wraps an arm around the Gryffindor.

“It’s temporary. You’ll be with Whit, with me. It’s temporary. And Ash, I want you to know I mean it when you say you can stay as long as you want. You come mid July, you can stay until school starts again. You will always have a home in me.” Ash can’t control the tears streaming down her face, and she kisses the top of Ali’s head, taking in the scent of her coconut shampoo.

“He said last time he went home they were both stumbling around drunk and beat him up,” Ash whispers. Ali notes that, through all of the stories of the fighting, the alcohol, the drugs that had taken over Ashlyn’s family, she’d never once heard of either of their parents touching them. “He said mom just watched and drank more while dad shoved him against the wall and punched him until he was knocked unconscious. He was so distant when he spoke about it, and I’m just, I’m so scared. What if he does that to me? What if he does that to Chris again?”

“Fuck,” Ali mutters, not knowing what else to say to that. She imagines what that must’ve been like for him. She’d never known what it was like to have someone hurt her like that. But she knew what it was like to be shoved against walls, her head flying back and smarting painfully against the drywall. She knew what it was like to wake up with bruises shaped like handprints she never asked for, to feel to feel her entire body shake uncontrollably in fear at the smell of alcohol on someone’s breath. She knew what it was like to want to melt into the walls and disappear. She knew what it was like to have her body not be hers, to have someone else’s hands on her in ways she didn’t want anymore. Ash feels Ali tense in her embrace.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-,” Ash starts, realizing she may have triggered Ali unintentionally.

“No, it’s fine,” Ali whispers. “I’ll fucking kill him if he ever puts a hand on you.”   
  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Ash tries to backpedal a bit.

“You’ll tell me, right? If anyone ever touches you, you’ll tell me?”  
  
“Yes.”

“You promise? I need you to promise me that you’ll tell me. Because fuck, I wish I’d told you. This world can be evil and I need you to know you can trust me with anything.” Ash watches the serious expression on Ali’s face, and cups her check with her free hand, kissing her forehead.

“I promise, Alex. Nothing is going to happen to me.” Ali closes her eyes for a moment, content to be in the Gryffindor’s arms.

“Where are you going to stay when you go home?” Ali asks. It’s the question she’s wanted to ask for a while, but had been afraid to.

“I don’t know. My plan is to stay at home, but if it’s not safe, I won’t. I might try to get a hotel with Chris. I’ve been saving up. I also have a couple of friends from home that might be willing to let us crash for a little. I’ll keep you updated, okay?” Ali nods. Sure, Ali’s lived a nightmare. The entire five months she dated Craig were, in many ways, her nightmare. But at least her nightmare was over now. Ashlyn’s nightmare was one she wouldn’t be able to escape for years to come, and the thought made Ali nauseous.

“I can’t wait for you to come stay with me.” Ashlyn smiles. She runs her fingers through Ali’s hair, and the brunette sighs happily at the feeling.

“Neither can I, Alex. Neither can I.”’ They hear the bell ringing, and Ashlyn sighs, knowing it’s the dinner bell. They stand up, and start wiping remnants of tears off each other’s cheeks.

“We gotta cry less,” Ali jokes.

“Life’s hard.”

“Good thing we have each other then.” Ashlyn smiles in agreement. “Do I look okay?”

“You’re beautiful.” Ali beams, and looks down at the ground in an attempt to control herself.

“I mean, do I look like I’ve been crying my eyes out,” Ali replies quietly. Ash laughs, tilting the brunette’s head up.

“A little,” She admits, and Ali smiles.   
  
“You too.”

“Didn’t you need to study?” Ash asks, as Ali grabs her backpack and transfigures what’s left of the wine bottle into a water bottle, putting it in the pocket of her bag.

“Yeah, but, it’s fine. You’re more important,” Ali insists as they head towards the Great Hall.

“Good luck with the meeting tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”  
  
“Yeah, of course. I’ll come to your room in the morning to study, along with the rest of Hogwarts,” Ali jokes, and Ash laughs.

“But you’re my favorite.” Ali smiles, squeezing Ashlyn’s hand before walking towards the Slytherin table. For the first time since she’s been at Hogwarts, Ali felt a sense of sadness at the thought of going home. Yes, she was excited to see her mom and her dad and their dog, Luna. She was excited to reunite with childhood friends and not have any homework to do. But the thought of her very favorite person being in such a hostile environment made her stomach clench, and the dinner in front of her look unappetizing. Ali finds herself wishing to the forces of the world, _please, be good to her_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me so far, guys! Expect some more integration of the magical world coming up in the next few chapters.   
> Let me know what you think and leave me comments please!! Happy New Year to everyone! Lets hope the USWNT will see as much success in 2016 as they did in 2015!! (An Olympic Gold... please.)   
> As always, please feel free to come message me on tumblr (captain-kriegy.tumblr.com) about the story or about the USWNT in general! I love to talk about the team, soccer, and I'm very deep in the Krashlyn trash.


	6. The Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more insight into Ali's mind, and a little bit of fun at the end :)

“…And next year, we win the fucking House Cup, okay? Not as fifteen individuals, but as a team. We have the talent, we have the individual prowess, and we have the power. We just need to put it all together. We can do this,” Ali asserts. She didn’t really want to say a whole lot at the meeting, leaving most of the talking to Boxxy and Abby, but she wanted to say something, and apparently, her rant about teamwork and winning had gone over pretty well. Carli had given her a quick, “I’m excited for next year,” Which was more than she could have ever anticipated, and she was on cloud nine. She could do this. She could be a Captain. Slytherin may have come in second to Gryffindor this year, but they could win the House Cup next year.

Before they dispersed, the group huddled together. One last huddle, one last time.   
“1, 2, 3, SLYHTERIN” Abby called, and Ali felt tears sting her eyes as she felt the embraces of her teammates. She stayed until it was just her, Abby, and Boxxy, unable to make herself leave.

“I’m going to miss you guys so much,” Ali tells them.

“You’re going to be a superstar,” Boxxy replies. “You already are.”   
  
“This team has what it takes. And so do you. Today isn’t the end of a season, it’s the beginning of one,” Abby explains. Ali nods.  
  
“Who is going to shout in our pre-game huddles?” Ali asks, her voice cracking. She knows she’ll miss Abby riling the entire team up before a match.

“Carli. And you,” Abby tells her. “I know you’ve got a set of pipes on you, I don’t need to be a Beater to hear you shouting from across the sky.” Ali laughs.

“You’ll come back and visit us?”

“Of course,” They both tell her.

\---------------------------------------------

         Ali groans when her alarm wakes her up. She hits it a little too aggressively, and snuggles further into her bed, trying to find the motivation to get up and go for her morning run. The meeting with the team had been long last night, and she’d been riled up afterwards, sleep evading her for much of the night. But she knew she would be hell to deal with if she didn’t get up and workout before breakfast, so she pulls herself out of bed, throws on a sports bra and some running shorts, and takes a minute to stretch before heading out. She tells her wand what songs she wants to listen to as she pushes her body. She runs until her quads and calves burn in a way she’s come to enjoy, and she’s breathing so hard she fears her ribs will sting for the rest of the day. She knows it must be almost breakfast time, and she needs to go back so she can shower, but decides to keep running instead, losing herself in her own mind.

       Next year, they would win the House Cup. The first step? Fitness. She wanted to set an example, and that example was going to be being the strongest and fastest member of the team. Since flying unsupervised is strictly prohibited by Hogwarts, running was her favorite method of gaining stamina. An assortment of strength exercises were also a part of her workout routine, but her morning run was her favorite. When she’d first made the Quidditch team as a second year, she had been generally unenthusiastic about the runs the team would go on, but the more she starting running, the more she started to love it. It cleared her mind and gave her a feeling of strength and freedom that only flying could surpass.

“Fuck,” Ali mutters to herself when she hears the breakfast bell. She’s not particularly close to the main school building, and she knows there’s no way she’ll have time to shower or change before breakfast. She takes off full speed towards the building, knowing she needs to at least stop into her room and grab a shirt before breakfast. In the warm May heat, running in a shirt was just unnecessary, but the item of clothing was strictly necessary to enter the Grand Hall. She continued to mentally berate herself for running for that much longer than she anticipated as she finally makes it to Slytherin, slipping into her room and grabbing a white tank off the floor of her room. She groans at the way the cotton of the tank top sticks to her grossly sweaty body, and curses herself again for not planning her time better. Everyone had already gone to breakfast, and Ali just hoped she would make it to the Grand Hall before the doors closed.

\-----------------------------------

Ashlyn bites her lip hard as her eyes widen. It’s clear that Ali hadn’t had the chance to shower after her morning workout before coming to breakfast, and Ash studied the way the Slytherin’s white tank top stuck to her sweat covered torso, revealing her neon pink sports bra. Ashlyn was entranced by the way she glistened. She laughs at herself; Since when was sweat that sexy? Ali’s hair was pulled back in her signature tight bun, and Ash feels her mouth go dry as her eyes roamed the other girl. As soon as breakfast ends, Ash makes her way towards the Slytherin table to see Ali.  
  
“I would hug you, but, I’m kinda sweaty,” Ali remarks, smiling. 

“Kinda?” Ash teases. Ali bites her lip and laughs once.   
  
“I ended up running for a little longer than I anticipated this morning,” Ali explains. “It’s just so nice out, and I’m energized thinking about next season and just need to get moving. I had a great run. Unfortunately I look like this, though,” She laughs, gesturing to herself.  
  
“Glad you had a nice run. I’m going to start studying, so feel free to come over as soon as you shower. I mean, I’m sure nobody would mind looking at a sweaty Ali Krieger, but you might be a little more comfortable,” Ash continued to tease her.

“I’m sure they would mind,” She replies. Ash shrugs, and Ali chews on her lip again. Stupid habit.

“Is Christen coming?” Ali asks, hesitantly. Ash shrugs again. She realizes the subject of Ali’s sort-of-more-than-friend might have been made sufficiently more awkward since their conversation the other day, but wants to know if the Hufflepuff will be there for outfit purposes.   
  
“Probably.” Ali nods. “She’s sweet. I like her. She seems good for you,” Ashlyn remarks, and Ali realizes that’s probably the closest thing to an approval Ali will get for being with someone who isn’t her.   
  
“We aren’t together, you know,” Ali states, even though she knows the blonde already knows.   
  
“Even if you aren’t together, she seems good for you.”  
  
“Thanks, I think she is.”

\------------------------------

        Ali sighs at herself when she finds herself parsing through her closet more carefully than normally. Why does she care what the second year from Hufflepuff thinks about her outfit? She’s not Ashlyn. She finds herself doubting this entire situation. Was it the way Christen was always meticulously dressed, an adorable smile on her face that reached her eyes, that captivated Ali so? Was it the kindness and sense of humor? Was it the way she looked at Ali like she was the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen?   
  
      Christen is beautiful. She can't deny herself that. So she puts on one of her favorite sweaters, the leggings that, according to Pinoe, make her butt look the best, and her favorite pair of boots, before grabbing her study materials and heading to Ashlyn’s. It felt weird, flirting with another girl in Ashlyn’s room, however, it also felt safer somehow. Like, if Ashlyn wasn’t in the vicinity, it would feel like she was doing something behind Ashlyn’s back. Which wouldn’t be a big deal, because, obviously, since her and Ashlyn aren’t together. But whatever.

       When Ali finally makes her way to Ashlyn’s room, her hair blown out straight and outfit on point, she’s surprised to find that Christen is in conversation with Ashlyn. She heads over to the two of them, dumping her books down across from the duo.   
  
“Yeah, so it’s been a really good offseason for me, I can’t wait for next year. Seeker is such a pressure-filled situation, I’m sure you get it, being a Keeper and all, but I just want to be really solid for this team, the first year being a starter is going to be hard, and I know that, but I want to be good,” Christen explains, before turning to Ali. “Hey, Ali. How are you?” Ali watches as the other brunette checks her out quickly, and smiles.

“I’m good, how about you?” She replies, giving Ashlyn a smile.   
  
“We were just talking about Quidditch,” Ashlyn explains. “Ali is the queen of fitness,” Ash adds to Christen, who nods.

“Kinda figured that one out,” Christen teases, and Ali blushes. Ashlyn’s eyes widen momentarily.

“Seriously, though. I’m a huge proponent for fitness along with Quidditch. Strength and stamina. Really, any kind of workouts you can do will really help your performance. I hated working out when I first started, but I love it now. I think being fit really helps you to be the best player you can possibly be. You have to be balanced, strong, and fast, and workouts are so essential to that,” Ali explains.

“What kind of exercises do you do?” Christen asks.   
  
“I do all kinds of strength exercises at the gym, but I also run. I love running,” She explains. “Ashlyn, however, hates running. She refuses to run with me,” Ali explains. “I usually train with teammates, though. The only person on my team who will run with me is Carli. I’m quite intense about running.” Christen laughs.

“What she means by that is that she’s ridiculously fast and absolutely loves it. She waits for no one. I tried to run with her once and I almost threw up halfway through. There’s people who like to run and then there’s Ali Krieger,” Ashlyn explains.

“I would love to do a hell run with you one, Ali, I’m intrigued to see if I could survive it,” Christen remarks.  
  
“Yeah, you’re more than welcome to. I usually do mornings, before breakfast. I leave here at like 6:30.”   
  
“Cool,” Christen remarks, and Ashlyn suddenly feels like the third wheel. She puts a hand on Ali’s shoulder as she gets up to go talk to someone else.

“I’ll see you soon, Alex. It was nice talking to you, Christen.”   
  
“You too, Ash,” Christen replies as the blonde walks away. “How come she calls you Alex? Your name is Ali, right?” Ali laughs.

“Yeah, Alexandra is my given name. My brother calls me Alex, and my brother was around when we first met, and she just assumed Alex was the name I go by. When she figured it out, she felt super awkward, but it’s nice. I like it. My family calls me that, and she’s pretty much family,” Ali explains.

“That’s sweet. You guys aren’t dating, right? Sorry, I know that should be a super obvious thing but I just, the way you guys look at each other,” Christen trails off, and Ali bites her lip.   
  
“We’re not dating,” Ali states.

“But?”  
  
“We’re not dating.” Christen just nods, and Ali sighs.

“Look, I don’t want to string you along. I’m not interested in a relationship. I’m interested in being friends, but I also found myself putting on my nice clothes and blowing out my hair and parting it to the side today so I’m interested in more than friends but I’m not interested in a relationship.”   
  
“I know,” Is the simple response. “You look beautiful, by the way.” It makes Ali blush.

“Thank you.”

\----------------------------------------

“I’m sort of seeing someone,” Ali admits, looking at the ground.   
  
“Sort of?” Her therapist prods, and she runs her teeth across her bottom lip.   
  
“We’ll probably just end up being friends. But we hooked up. A couple of times.”

“Why will you end up being friends?”  
  
“I don’t want a relationship,” She says, hesitantly. “I’m not ready for a relationship.”

“If you were ready, would this person be someone you’d want to start a relationship with?” Ali sighs.

“She’s so sweet, and she’s beautiful and funny. But probably not. But I like her. I don’t know. She’s great, but it’s going to take more than great for me to learn to trust again.”

“Does she know where you stand?”  
  
“Yeah. I made it clear I don’t want a relationship. I think she knows I have feelings for Ashlyn. Also, we talked this week. Me and Ashlyn. It was one of the more hopeful moments we’ve had, we talked about how we want to be together one day,” Ali explains, a small smile forcing it’s way onto her face at the memory.

“That’s great. Why one day? Why not today?”

“I’m not ready. She’s not ready.”  
  
“Why aren’t you ready? What will make you feel ready to start a new relationship?” Ali takes this question to heart. It’s the same question she’s been asking herself ever since the conversation earlier that week, one she absolutely despises.

“When I feel complete. When the nightmares subside, the pain doesn’t feel like a knife through my heart, when I stop getting triggered at any mention of violence. When I feel free.” The older woman across from her pushes a strand of hair behind her ear and jots something down.

“Tell me about the nightmares and the triggers. How have they gotten better, and in what ways are they still disturbing your life?” Ali sighs. This was her least favorite thing to talk about.

“I get the nightmares only about once every week or two. But when I do, it ruins my entire day. I can never fall back asleep after, and the whole day I’m a wreck. I’m on edge, anxious, and I can’t be myself. And I realize that things may always trigger me in a sense, but my friend was telling me about how someone hit her brother, and I just, wish I could’ve been there for her without turning into a mess myself.”

“Just listening is being there for her.”   
  
“I know. It just, it became all about me because I was crying and she was crying and she felt bad and I felt stupid and it sucks. I want to feel strong.”   
  
“You are strong, and you know that. It’s been a little over a year, and you’ve come so far. Healing is a process.” Ali nods, chuckling internally at the way her therapist sounds just like Ashlyn did when they spoke the week before.

\--------------------------------------

“You know what you need?” Pinoe starts.

“A nap that lasts forever?” Ali deadpans, smoothing out the hunter green sheets on her bed.

“That’s called death, and no. You need to come to Weasley’s with us tonight.” Ali considers the suggestion, Weasley’s being one of her favorite places.

“Who is ‘us’?” Ali asks.   
  
“Sera and I.”   
  
“No offense, but I’m not in the mood to thirdwheel tonight.”  
  
“Then bring Ash.”  
  
“Ashlyn isn’t my personal sidekick, I can’t just call her up whenever I want somebody around and expect her to come,” Ali bites back, knowing the moment the words left her mouth that they were much too harsh. “Sorry, Pinoe. I know you’re trying to be nice. I’m just having a bad day.” Pinoe sighs, raising her eyebrow at her roommate.   
  
“Ask and see if Ash is free tonight. Otherwise I’m sure Christen would love to tag alone,” Pinoe proposes, a teasing edge to her voice. Ali just rolls her eyes, and picks up her phone to call Ashlyn.

\------------------------------------

“I freaking love this place,” Ash raves, once again, as she tries on a pair of magic glasses. Ali, being a pureblood, had grown up with Weasley’s. Her family had gone at least a couple of times a year, to the big, main store in Diagon Alley. However, the newer, smaller store in Hogsmeade had become quite the attraction for Hogwarts students. Most of the items Weasley’s sold were not allowed to be used in Hogwarts itself, but they still bought them, either as gifts for family members or for their own use. Either way, a trip to Weasley’s was always way too much fun. The glasses Ashlyn had on made everything look animated; and Ashlyn laughed hysterically, pointing at Ali.

  
“Oh my gosh, Alex, you look ridiculous!!” She exclaims, and Ali just shakes her head, letting out a quiet chuckle. For Ashlyn, who hadn’t even heard of Weasley’s until she had came to Hogwarts, the place was even more magical. It was, in her mind, the best part of the magical world. For Ashlyn’s birthday their first year, Whitney, Niki, Tobin, and Ali had brought her to Hogsmeade. Whitney, being a pureblood as well, was quite familiar with Weasley’s, and her and Ali had dragged Ashlyn there, saving the best place for last. They had barely known the blonde for two months, but they knew Weasley’s was right up her alley. Ali will never forget the look on Ashlyn’s face when she started to explain the concept to her and the story of the Weasley twins. Since then, going to Weasley’s had become a tradition for Ashlyn’s birthday. Aside from then, they didn’t get out to Hogsmeade very often, especially because they were still too young to drink at The Three Broomsticks, making this spontaneous trip particularly special.

“You have to try these on, Alex. Tell me what I look like,” Ash insists, handing the glasses to Ali. She puts them on and laughs, beginning to explain to Ashlyn that she pretty much looks like a white green bean with spaghetti as hair.

“But that’s what I look like all the time!” Ashlyn calls, and Ali doubles over laughing, almost dropping the glasses. Pinoe was right. This was exactly what she needed.

“I see you’re having fun over here?” Someone asked. Ali turned around, to be met with the sight of Ginny Weasley.   
  
“Ginny! Hi. Yeah, we’re just, playing around. Exams just ended,” Ali explains, and Ginny smiles.

“Nice to see you, Ali. I’m on my way home, but tell your family I say hi.”   
  
“Of course! Tell your family as well.” Ginny walks away, headed towards the back of the store, and Ashlyn tugs on Ali’s shirt. She turns to the blonde, whose eyes are wide.

“Oh, shit, sorry, I should’ve introduced you.” Ashlyn stood there, mouth agape, and Ali was beginning to worry.

“You didn’t tell me you’re on a first name basis with Ginny Weasley,” Ashlyn states, and Ali laughs at how star struck Ashlyn is. She may be muggle born, but Ash was quite the fan of the Weasley clan.

“My dad used to work with hers at the Ministry of Magic back in the day. Her family is friends with my family. I don’t know her well or anything, but Ginny is sweet and always says hi to me if she sees me. I can’t believe I never mentioned that,” Ali explains. “I was probably trying to sound low key,” She adds.   
  
“Here, look at this,” Ash states, grabbing for something else on the shelf, and Ali laughs. One of her favorite things about coming to Weasley’s was coming to Weasley’s with Ashlyn, and watching the blonde turn into a child in front of her eyes.   
  
“Maybe when you come visit me we can go to the big one in Diagon Alley,” Ali proposes, and Ash lights up once again.   
  
“Really? That would be incredible!” These were the moments that Ali realized how deep her feelings for Ashlyn truly ran. Because she would give anything to spend another hour with her favorite person in Weasley’s, to see the way her eyes brighten and that silly smile when she wants Ali to play along just slightly more enthusiastically. She was irrevocably head over heals for Ashlyn Harris, her sanity be damned.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys!!! Let me know what you think of this chapter! I hope you enjoy the bit at the end about Weasley's, and the (brief) appearance of Ginny Weasley. Also, if you haven't yet, please check out my Ali/Ash oneshot I posted for New Year's called "The Fix." It's extremely explicit, so I wouldn't recommend it if that's not your thing, but if so, check it out!


	7. See You Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year is over. Ali and Ash are cute. Kyle and Ali are... teenage siblings.

“I want you to have this,” Ali explains, holding something out in her hand. “For the summer, at the very least.” Ash quirks her head to the side, but takes the cloth from Ali’s hand.   
  
“What is this?” She asks, running her hand along the black fabric.   
  
“An invisibility cloak,” Ali explains.

“A what? Alex, what is this, and why do you have it?”   
  
“It’s an invisibility cloak. It makes anything underneath it invisible. It’ll work for your brother, too. Just make sure he doesn’t tell anyone it exists if you let him use it. We’ll all get in major trouble if the Ministry has to get involved.”

“How did you get this?” Ash asks, pulling it over her experimentally. “Does it work?”   
  
“Yeah, it works,” Ali says with a small laugh as her best friend becomes invisible under the cloak. “My dad gave it to me when I first came to Hogwarts in case of emergencies.” Ash reappears from under it.   
  
“And you’re loaning it to me because?”  
  
“It’ll help you stay safe this summer. You’ll get expelled if you use magic outside of Hogwarts, but nobody will know if you use this. Just keep it out of the reach or sight of Muggles and you’ll be fine. If something is happening, if you need to get away or if you’re in a dangerous situation, this is your out,” Ali tells her. Ashlyn is amazed by the thoughtfulness and generosity of her friend.   
  
“Have you ever used it?”  
  
“No. I mean, when I’m alone in my room for experiment’s sake, but I’ve never actually used it,” Ali replies. “Please take it. It’ll make me feel better knowing you have it.” Ashlyn feels a tear threaten to fall.   
  
“Please, don’t cry,” Ali adds with a laugh. Ashlyn laughs as well, and drops the cloak onto her bed, pulling Ali into her.   
  
“I can’t even begin to explain how much this means to me, Alex,” Ash tells her. She puts one hand on the brunette’s back, and cups her other hand on her head, holding her to her chest. “Gosh, Alex, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Ali feels tears sting her own eyes, as she buries her face further into the blonde’s chest.   
  
“I just want you to be safe,” Ali tells her. “I need you to be safe.”

“I’ve never been cared for the way you care for me, Alex.” Ali bites her lip, a dry sob shaking her body as she holds her favorite person closer than is comfortable for either of them. “I’m going to miss you so fucking much.”

“No, no, don’t start that yet,” Ali insists, raising her head to look into the blonde’s eyes.

“We leave tomorrow morning, Alex.” Ali shakes her head again.

“We have an entire train ride to do this, okay? I can’t think about it yet.”   
  
“Okay,” Ashlyn tells her. “Okay.” They stay like that, holding each other close, thinking about how they’ll be apart in just twenty four hours, until the door jingles and Niki walks in. They break apart reluctantly, and Ali says hi to Ash’s roommate.

“How come you two are always crying?” Niki asks, and Ali instinctively rubs tears away from her cheeks. Ash just laughs off the comment, and kisses the top of Ali’s head.

“I’m going to head out, but I’ll see you both on the train,” Ali tells them. She smiles lovingly at Ash, grabbing her stuff and heading out of Gryffindor tower.

\---------------------------------------

“Alex,” She heard. She groaned, rolling over in her bed. “Alex, wake the fuck up.” She opened her eyes to see her older brother standing over her bed.

“What are you doing here? How did you get in here?”  
  
“Do you have the cloak?” He asked, and she wiped sleep out of her eyes.   
  
“Kyle it is 3am what are you doing here?”

“Do you have the cloak?” Ali groans, nodding. “Where is it?”  
  
“It’s safe, okay? Now leave me alone and go to bed.”

“Not good enough. Why did you take it?”   
  
“I didn’t take it, it’s ours, not yours.”

“Alex, it was in my room, I was supposed to keep it safe. What the fuck did you do?”   
  
“It’s the middle of the night, can we do this another time?”

“No, we can’t. Where is it and why did you take it?”

“Can we at least do this in the hallway?” Ali asks, motioning towards the bed at the other end of the room, where Pinoe is hopefully still asleep. Kyle agrees to that, and Ali rolls out of bed, looking for something to throw on. She’d fallen asleep in her sports bra and a pair of booty shorts, as unfortunately, A/C was not something Hogwarts had invested in yet and May was hot.

“Come on, Alex, stop stalling,” Kyle insists, grabbing for her arm amongst the darkness. She doesn’t see him, or her clothes for that matter, when his hand makes contact with her arm, spinning her towards him. His grip is a little harsher than he intended, and the dark makes her completely caught off guard, and she jumps out of his grip, letting out a high pitched scream. She jumps so hard, her heart pounding in her ears as she falls to the ground. “Oh my gosh, Alex, are you okay!?!” Kyle leans down and helps her up. She seems fine, but she pushes him away.

“Ali, are you okay?” She hears a grumble from the other side of the room. They woke Pinoe.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” She replies, her voice shaking. She could still feel her heart pounding out of her chest, total panic subsiding. She forgoes the shirt, and drags her brother behind her out the door.

“What the fuck was that?” Kyle exclaims as soon as they walked out her door. “I’m your brother, not some guy wearing a hoodie on the street.”   
  
“I’m sorry I can’t control my instincts,” Ali replied. “You grabbed me, what did you expect? I couldn’t see you, you grabbed me, and it scared me, okay?” Kyle is unsatisfied, and Ali watches his frustration melt into worry.

“Alex, is this about Craig? Is that why I scared you?”  
  
“Can we not do this right now?”

“But that’s what you say every time I bring it up. Things obviously aren’t all better.”   
  
“Because it’s my life and it’s my choice if I want to talk about it,” Ali states. She can’t remember the last time she was this frustrated with her brother. It’s 3am for fuck’s sake.   
  
“I’m your brother, Alex. If you can’t talk to me, who can you talk to?”  
  
“Stop right now, Kyle. I have people to talk to and I’m doing well. Now why are you dragging me out of bed at 3am again?” Kyle just sighs. “Can we make this fast? I’m not wearing a shirt.”

“Where’s the cloak?” Ali groans.

“I gave it to Ashlyn for a little. Okay?”

“What? Why would you give it to Ashlyn?”

“She needs it. Just trust my judgment. It’s safe,” Ali insists. “I’m going to bed now.”

“No, you’re not,” Kyle replied. “Please tell me why you gave our invisibility cloak to your little friend?”

“First of all, Ashlyn is not my ‘little friend,’ she’s a hell of a lot more than that. Why can’t you just trust me? Her home isn’t safe and I gave it to her to keep her safe, okay?” Kyle sighed.

“You’re telling Dad,” He replies, his disapproval evident in his voice. Ali sighs, thankful he’s given in.

“I’ll tell Dad,” Ali agrees, heading back into her room. “Please never wake me up at 3am again if it’s not an emergency.”

\------------------------------------------------------  
           Ali spends the entire train ride back from Hogwarts snuggled into Ashlyn’s side. They sit across from Pinoe and Sera, who were similarly snuggled together. To any bystander, the relationship that Ali and Ashlyn shared looked like it was no different than the one Pinoe and Sera shared.

“It’ll only be a month, Alex,” Ashlyn reminds her.

“I know. I’ll still miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, more than you know.” Ash presses a kiss to the top of Ali’s head, and they fall silent once again. When the trolley comes by offering snacks, Ali hesitates, but Ashlyn pulls out whatever money she has in her pocket and buys a few chocolate frogs, offering one to Ali, who could never refuse chocolate. “Who did you get?” Ash asks.

“Harry Potter,” Ali replies with a laugh. “What about you?”  
  
“Remus Lupin,” Ash replies with a teasing smile.   
  
“Ugh, jealous.” Ash laughs.

“Who is your favorite Slytherin in House history?” Ashlyn asks her. She sighs.   
  
“My House has done a lot of things I’m not proud of. But I am proud to be a Slytherin. I think my House has taken many bad turns, but we’re not bad people. My favorite is probably Regulus Black. He started on the dark side, and then he turned. I think that starting dark and turning requires a moral high ground, and courage that few have. I admire his determination in killing Horcruxes and the way he lost his life to something he believed in. I think that Regulus symbolizes what the Slytherin House as a whole should do,” Ali explained, snuggling closer to Ashlyn, if that’s even possible. She tucked her legs underneath her, so she was leaning her body weight into the blonde’s side.

“You do realize you’re the stronger one of the two of us, right?” Ashlyn teases, finding herself pressed between the wall of the train and the weight of the brunette’s body.   
  
“Am I hurting you?” Ali asked, alarmed, and she went to move off of Ashlyn, who just pulled her closer.

“If anyone is going to push me into a wall, I’m glad it’s you,” Ashlyn teases, and Pinoe starts cracking up at her perceived double meaning. Ali sends her a death glare. She snuggles back into the blonde, trying not to feel bad. This was her last opportunity to cuddle with the blonde for a full month, and she was sure as hell going to take advantage of the opportunity.

“You’re cozy,” Ali admits, and Ashlyn intertwines their fingers.

“They’re nauseating,” Pinoe remarks to her girlfriend, who laughs.

“But they’re cute,” Sera responds.

            Much before either of them like, the train stops at London Crossing. It’s time to depart. Ali says goodbye to Christen (and yes, it’s slightly awkward), Whitney, Niki, Pinoe, Sera, the rest of her teammates, and anyone else she sees that she knows. She feels like she’s said goodbye to all of Hogwarts by the time her and Ashlyn are left. She bites her lip hard, and tries to hold back her tears when the blonde picks her up. She wraps her legs around her waist, and laughs into her neck.   
  
“Crap, you are heavy,” Ash remarks, putting her down, and she swats the blonde’s shoulder playfully.

“I’m muscular!”  
  
“And muscle is heavy!” They’re silent for a moment, both trying to figure out what they want to say.

“Call me literally every chance you have. And keep yourself safe,” Ali starts. “You need to take care of yourself. I’m selfish and I need you safe. No silly heroics.”

“I’ll be safe. I need you to take care of yourself too. No excessive worrying. And call me whenever you want to talk. I can’t wait to see you in July.”

“I’m counting down the days,” Ali tells her. “You mean everything to me. Never forget how loved you are.”

“You too,” Ash asserts. The hug the blonde pulls her into is everything. Ali melts, and laughs to herself when she remembers how much she usually hates hugs.

“I’ll call you,” Ali tells her. “Bye,” Ali croakes out as they separate.

“No. Not goodbye. See you soon. There will never be a goodbye between you and me.”   
  
“See you later,” Ali says, managing a small smile. They head off in opposite directions; Ali’s family is waiting nearby for her, and she can see the irritation on Kyle’s face as she closes in on them, but Ashlyn will have to get home by herself. It breaks Ali’s heart. But it’s not a goodbye. It’s a see you later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! Let me know what you think :). And come talk to me on tumblr about NSFW oneshots :P.


	8. About Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Ali's summer isn't as great as she wishes it was. Her relationship with her family becomes increasingly tense, and loneliness sets in.

“Kyle said you have something to tell me?” Her father asks. Dinner was over, and Ali had stayed downstairs to watch some Quidditch with her father. And of course Kyle had already said something. Ali sighs, grabbing the remote to pause the stream.

“It’s about the cloak,” Ali starts. “It’s safe, but it’s not with me.”   
  
“What do you mean by that, Alex?” He asks. His voice is stern, and she knows he won’t be happy. She knew that when she made the choice to give it to Ashlyn, and no matter the consequences, it’s a choice she would make a thousand times over.

“I loaned it to a friend who is in a dangerous home situation. I warned her to be careful around Muggles. I trust her with my life.” He sighs loudly, and Ali bites her lip harshly.

“Why?”  
  
“Her parents are addicted to drugs, her home isn’t a safe place, and I’m worried about her. Trust me, I explained everything to her, and she’s going to be careful.”   
  
“Please tell me she isn’t Muggle born?” Ali sighs, running her tongue across her bottom lip. “Oh Christ, Alex.” She chews on her lip some more.

“What I’m mad about isn’t that you gave this to your friend. I understand you are trying to help her. That’s honorable, Alex. That is who I raised you to be. However, I don’t think you understand the gravity of a situation where a Muggle finds this. If the Ministry has to get involved and alter someone’s memories, not only will your friend get in major trouble, our family will get in trouble. You put this kind of major liability on me without even asking.” Ali swallows, knowing he’s right, and knowing she should’ve asked first. "You know that you are not supposed to have that and I am not supposed to have it either. I thought I made this clear to you when I gave this to you and your brother. And to also lie and go behind your brother's back, and get mad at him him when he asks you about it? That's not okay." Ali furrows her eyebrows, understanding his frustration, but confused by his version of her and Kyle's fight.   
  
"When Kyle was ratting me out did he mention that he woke me up at three in the morning?" Her father sighs.   
  
"That's not the point, Alex. The point is that you went behind everyone's backs and lied. I can't believe you would do this, you would put your family on the line for some girl." Ali swallows back tears, hearing her father call Ashlyn "some girl" breaking her.   
  
“I figured it was better not to ask than it would be to go against what you said,” Ali admits quietly, ashamed and confused. 

“I’m really disappointed in you, Alex. You did something you knew would upset us without understanding the gravity of your actions. You better hope that nothing goes wrong with your friend. Is this the friend that you want to have come stay with us?”

“Yeah,” Ali replies sadly.   
  
“She better have that in tact, with no issues, when she arrives here next month.” Ali nods, and her father grabs the edge of the couch in frustration.  
  
“Okay. Go to bed, Alex. Let me think about this.” The brunette trudges up to bed, slightly ashamed of herself. She should’ve told her dad beforehand. She should’ve been brave enough to do that. _That’s why I’m not a Gryffindor,_ Ali tells herself. She slides into her bed, and being the only one in the room feels lonely. She resists temptation to text Pinoe and tell her that, knowing her roommate is sharing a room with her twin. As Ali begins to sulk about her imminent loneliness and everyone in her family annoyed with her, she remembers Ashlyn. She’s safe. She’s okay. Ashlyn doesn't have the luxury of always feeling safe. She only wishes Ashlyn was with her. Safe and sound.

\----------------------------------------------

“People never tell stories about healing,” Ali remarks. “They tell stories about tragedy, about trauma, and about miracles. But they never tell stories about the aftermath. They never tell stories about healing.” Kyle listens closely, as these are words scarcely passed between the siblings.   
  
“What’s healing like?” Kyle asks hesitantly. Ali sighs, shifting her position. They’re sitting on the ground in his room, playing Wizard’s chess. Ali is losing.

“I don’t think healing ever really ends. I think, you get better, and you get acclimated. But I don’t think I’ll ever fully be healed.” Kyle pauses, stopping the game.   
  
“Why don’t you like to talk about it with me?” He asks, trying not to sound accusatory, but failing miserably. Either Ali doesn't notice or chooses to ignore his tone, a small smile gracing her face.   
  
“It’s upsetting, Kyle. What he did to me was upsetting. You’re my older brother. My protector. And you get really worked up when I tell you things. Also, I just really don’t want to talk about being sexually assaulted with you.” Ali watches his face, as the anger takes over him.

“I wish I could fucking kill that kid.”   
  
“And this is why I don’t tell you things,” Ali teases, trying to keep things as light as possible.

“Why did you stay with him for so long? Why didn’t you tell anyone? Gosh, Ali, I thought you were pulling away from all of us because you were so caught up in him, not because he was practically forcing you to.” Ali sighs, biting her lip. The million dollar question. It was only a matter of time before he asked it. “I’ve tried to give you space, Alex, but it’s been a year.”

“Okay, so I’m glad you waited this long to ask me this, because it’s a difficult answer. When you’re in an abusive relationship, you often don’t realize how abusive it is. I didn’t like what was happening and I knew, on some level, that it was not okay. But I was so afraid to tell anyone. He made me completely dependent on him. He was extremely controlling. I would text him as soon as Quidditch practice was over, and if I wasn’t showered and in his room within an hour, he’d start freaking out. I would sit up at night and imagine breaking up with him, but I was scared, for my own wellbeing. I’d mentioned a few times that I thought we should stop seeing each other as much as we did, that I needed to do other things and see other friends, but he would take it so personally, and he would get so mad. I was scared. So I shut down, I shut everyone out, and lost sense of myself. I went through the motions, and I thought, one day it’ll end. One day he’ll get better or I’ll find the courage to leave him. And there would be these few moments, moments where he would do something so incredibly sweet and thoughtful or he would tell me he loved me and I’d really believe him. There were these moments I held onto, that kept me from hating him. My teammates all thought something might be up, because they’d seen me with mysterious bruises and marks, but I was the new second year, and nobody knew me well enough to confront me about it. So Pinoe told Ashlyn, who confronted me. I was freaking out at the time, because I was supposed to meet him somewhere, and I knew he would be mad. But she sat me down, and said, ‘I need you to tell me you are happy with him. Tell me he’s never laid a finger on you, that the bruises your teammates say you have are from anything but him.’ I just lost it then, starting sobbing, and I just remember telling her to save me. I didn’t tell anyone because I was scared. I didn’t think getting out was possible. If I’m being honest, for most of the time, I didn’t think I deserved to get out. I thought that that was just what my life was going to be like, like I was destined for that kind of misery.” Ali watches her brother, as frustration fills his face, his eyebrows furrowing as he pulls at the strings on his sweatpants.

“I wish you’d trusted I could keep you safe," He replies, frustration evident on his face. Ali bites down hard on her lip. 

“I don’t like being made to feel like there’s something I should’ve done to prevent it. The fact that I didn’t put my safety on the line to try and get out doesn’t mean he’s not 100% to blame for what happened. My lack of action does not justify him abusing me.”

“I’m not trying to put the blame on you. I’m just saying, I wish you could’ve felt like you trusted someone to tell them. I don’t know, I can’t imagine just shutting everyone out and hoping for the best. I mean, after a while, yes. But what about the first time? Or all of the times before it got to that point? What was stopping you then?”   
  
“And this is why I don’t talk to you. If you’re going to judge me for the way I handled sexual and emotional abuse, I’m not going to talk to you about it. If you don’t think I say that to myself all the time you’re wrong. If you don’t think I stay up at night, wondering why I wasn’t brave enough, wondering why I wasn’t strong enough, I do enough of that, and I don’t need you to do it for me,” Ali asserts, getting up and leaving the room. She grabs a pair of sneakers, shorts, and pulls off her shirt, before heading out of the house. The echoes of “Where are you going” ignored as she takes off running. She runs until she can’t breathe, until the physical pain encompassing her body is enough to block out the emotional pain that paralyzes her. She eventually collapses onto the grass at a park, lying down to try and catch her breath. Why did she let Craig run her life? Why was she still so broken, and entire year later?

\-----------------------------------------------

            Ali doesn’t talk to Kyle for a week. It’s the longest they’ve ever fought for, and she almost caves to his puppy dog “please forgive me,” eyes many times. She ignores him completely at the dinner table, while they watch TV, and even when they go out. Her father had become quite annoyed with it, but her mother was on her side, insisting that Ali had every right to be mad and she had to come to forgiveness on her own, that it would be justifying Kyle’s actions to tell Ali she needed to forgive him. In her heart, Ali knows Kyle didn’t mean to come across the way he did. He didn’t mean to doubt her actions or blame her for Craig’s abuse. But she also knows he drove a knife through her taped-together heart and she was devastated.

            She doesn’t forgive him until he writes her a note. It’s not one of those, “I’m sorry,” notes, it’s one of those, “I understand why I upset you, it was really crappy of me, you’re my absolute hero,” notes. She’d cried on three separate occasions while reading it. He cared. He loved her. He wanted her to be happy. He was sorry he was such an ass. He understands if she doesn’t want to talk about it with him. He thinks she’s the bravest person he’s ever met. He thinks she’s a warrior. She slowly walks to his room, knocking on the door quietly. He opens the door with those stupid puppy dog eyes and she tells him she forgives him, and asks that he never bring Craig up. They come to a sort of agreement, and Ali walks back to her room. She’s stressed, still devastated, and conflicted all at once, and she wishes she was back at Hogwarts, where she could go out with her friends, drink till the room was blurry and make out with someone in a dark corner. Maybe she’d take them home and they’d make her forget all about her problems. Maybe she’d wake up the next morning with hazy memories of orgasms.

            Ali Krieger missed Hogwarts. She missed Pinoe’s stupid commentary, Abby’s screaming on the pitch, Boxxy’s leadership, Whit’s wisdom, Niki’s laughter, and, of course, she missed Ashlyn. She missed her better half. She missed getting her hair braided when she was sad, she missed cuddling and those nights they’d fall asleep in each other’s rooms. She missed picnics by the lake and she missed her smile. Contact with Ashlyn had been rather difficult, but from what Ali had heard, the blonde was safe. They were due to head to Whitney’s in a few days, and once she was there, Ali would be able to contact her more easily, and she would have the chance to relax. With Whitney, Ashlyn would be safe.

           Ali Krieger used to love the summer; the heat, the Wizard’s Chess with her brother, the Quidditch games constantly on in the background. The way her mother used magic to make pretty much every meal, and the way her father was always creating new inventions. She loved the smell of flowers and fertilizer and bug spray. She loved running in the oppressive heat and she loved hearing her parents tell stories about the Harry Potter age. But this summer, Ali Krieger hates summer. She hates fighting with her brother and her parents, she hates feeling alone, and she hates being worried for Ashlyn.

“Hey Alex,” Her mom tells her as she walks into the kitchen for breakfast one morning. “We got you an early birthday present.” Ali raises an eyebrow; her birthday isn’t for more than a month. Not to mention, her relationship with her parents had been a little tense since the cloak incident. They had forgiven her, for now, but she had betrayed their trust, and that was something they weren't going to forget anytime soon. Her wet hair sticks to her back from her morning shower, and a shiver runs through her as she grabs the envelope off the table. She opens it meticulously, confused as to what it could possibly be. It seems to be a piece of paper, maybe concert tickets of some sort? Ali wracks her brain as it finally comes into view, and drops the envelope on the ground in shock.   
  
“No way?!” Ali asks. “Tickets to the Quidditch World Cup!? Are you serious? These are impossible to get!” Her mom smiles widely at her, coming to sit across from her at the kitchen table.

“Dad got them through work. We see you’ve been a little down this summer, and we figured, with your friends coming up to visit, it would be perfect timing.”   
  
“Ashlyn is coming!?” Her mom nods. Ali could feel the tears stinging her eyes, total shock melting into bliss. “We’re going to the Quidditch World Cup,” She says, still trying to internalize the news.   
  
“Yes we are, sweetie. And one day, that’ll be you, playing in that tournament,” Her mom tells her, and Ali laughs it off.   
  
“Yeah right,” Ali teases. Her mom puts a hand over hers.   
  
“You have as good a shot as anyone else.” Ali smiles. Quidditch was, of course, one of her main focuses at school, but she’d always been hesitant to imagine a professional career as a possibility, especially since she was still only sixteen.

“I can’t believe we’re going to see the best Quidditch players in the world,” Ali says again. “This is the best gift ever, thank you so much.”   
  
“I’m glad to see you smiling. Now go tell your friend she’s coming to the Quidditch World Cup with you.” Ali beams, jumping off the kitchen chair, breakfast all but forgotten. Her summer has been completely changed. Her and her best friend were going to go to the Quidditch World Cup. They were going to eat all the Every Flavor Beans they could get their hands on, and spend days watching Quidditch matches. Ali would wear her England jersey until they got knocked out, and then she would switch to Ireland, hoping they could take it home. She would cuddle into Ashlyn as they watched their favorite sport and fantasized about playing in that very tournament. They’d paint each other’s faces and laugh and smile. All would be right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :) Hope everyone is having a good day :). I realize the tension between Ali & Kyle is tough, since the two are so close in real life, but I want you to remember the role that age plays. There is a lot coming for these two, both as individuals and as siblings, and I promise they will find that peachy-keen relationship at some point. 
> 
> I was wondering a few things: How did you feel about Ali's decision to give Ash the cloak, especially after hearing her father's concerns? Also, how do you feel about Ali and Kyle's argument? Is Ali being too sensitive, or is Kyle being too insensitive? Or maybe, are they just two young people in very different places, trying to work through something? 
> 
> Next chapter we get a little more information about Ashlyn's summer. Any predictions? 
> 
> Thanks so much guys, please leave me comments, and tell me what you think!! :)


	9. Proud of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Ash finally touch bases. Things are... slightly better in the sibling boat.

“Tell me everything,” Ali insists when she finally gets Ashlyn on the phone. They’ve only spoken briefly for the past month, simple, “I’m okay,” texts and short, “I miss you,” phone calls, but now that Ashlyn has made it out to Whitney’s, they finally have a chance to really talk.

“I’m okay. Chris is okay. It’s pretty bad at home, though. I ended up crashing with an old friend for most of the time. Chris stayed with me some nights, upon my insistence. He doesn’t seem to have gotten into anything too bad but the people he hangs with makes me nervous. I didn’t see a whole lot of my parents. Which I guess is good,” Ashlyn says. Ali is alarmed by the detachment she hears in Ashlyn’s voice. Ashlyn is always so thoughtful and purposeful when she speaks; Speaking with emotion and heart. But right now, she just sounds empty.

“Were they drinking a lot?” Ali asks, hesitantly. She doesn’t want to push Ashlyn to divulge information to her, but she can’t help but ask. She’s worried. Ashlyn is everything.

“Yeah, Alex. It was bad. Worse than I expected. Drugs everywhere. They weren’t even trying to hide. Chris was living mostly off of food from school and whatever he bought on his own. I’ve been working as a waitress and trying to make some money to help him out. I’m really worried about him next year.”  
  
“Is your friend our age, or older? That you stayed with?” Ali asks. She finds herself pulling the strands of grass out of the ground rather aggressively, trying to keep her emotions in check. She had strayed to the nearby park to have this conversation, knowing she didn’t want anyone around. It was a rather hot day; Her shorts sticking to her in an uncomfortable way and her tee shirt covered in sweat from her run earlier. Her signature bun was also beginning to fall out, much to her annoyance.

“Older. He’s twenty-two. I went to school with his younger sister, who is off at college now. He works for a Surf Shop,” Ashlyn tells her. “He’s a good guy.”

“Could Chris maybe stay with him while you’re at school?”

“I’ve been thinking about that. I don’t know, though. I would feel bad asking him to do that.” Ali nods, only to realize Ashlyn can’t see her.

“It might be worth asking,” Ali asserts. “If he can’t commit to it, maybe he knows someone who would be willing to help him out. Does he travel for work?” Ali asks.   
  
“Yeah, he travels. But Chris is almost eighteen, so as long as he trusts him I think he might be willing to leave him alone in the place sometimes. He lives with some musician guy, I think he works at a recording studio. Anyway. It could work, but I don’t know if Chris would even want that.”

“Who is the friend? Have I heard about him at all?” Ali asks, a little worried about Ashlyn staying with some random older guy.

“Probably not. His name is Jamie. I knew his younger sister Emily when I was back in school here. I ran into her one day and she told me he might be willing to help me out. Really sweet of him, I honestly had never even met him. They really came through me for me this summer.”  
  
“I’m really glad to hear that. And I hope Chris finds someplace more sustainable to stay next year,” Ali notes. She’s sensitive about not pushing Ashlyn to talk about it, as she can only imagine how the blonde is feeling about everything, so she figures they’ll talk more about it later and changes the subject. “How’s Whitney?”

“Great. I’m so excited to be here. Her family is welcoming as ever. Chris feels a little out of place, but he’s good. I can tell he hates me trying to take care of him. I mean, I’m his baby sister, he always imagined he would be the one taking care of me. But I’m the one who is in a position to take care of him because I’m off at Hogwarts. I think he feels really weird about it.”

“That’s understandable. Kyle gets annoyed when he can’t be my Great Protector so I get that,” Ali replies, a slight tinge of annoyance in her voice she knew Ashlyn would pick up on. Dirt sneaks under the fingernails of her left hand as she scratches at the ground.

“Did something happen?” Ashlyn asks. “Between you and Kyle?”

“It’s fine,” Ali starts, hesitantly. This was supposed to be about Ashlyn, but she couldn’t help herself. She needed to talk to someone about what had gone down between her and Kyle. “We just had a bit of a falling out. We didn’t talk for a week.”  
  
“What did he do, Alex?” Ash asks. Ali can hear the edge of frustration and protection in her voice, and chuckles internally at some of the similarities between Ash and Kyle when it comes to protecting her. Kyle, however, goes overboard. She wishes she could blame him for it.

“He was being kind of insensitive. I was trying to talk to him about Craig, and he started asking why I didn’t tell anyone and getting a little frustrated with me. It just really hurt me. This is why I don’t talk to him about it, you know? He really upset me so I iced him out for an entire week. We’re okay now, though. He understands why I was upset,” Ali tells her. She braces herself for Ashlyn’s response, knowing the blonde’s protective instincts will surface.

“I’m glad he came around,” Ashlyn starts. “I’m sorry that happened, though. It must’ve been really upsetting for someone so close to you to invalidate your feelings in that way. I’m glad you have the strength to stand up to him. You impress me so much, Alex.” A beam takes over Ali’s face as she stares down at the grass.

“You do too, Ash.”

“Things are fine now? Has he dropped the subject?”  
  
“Yeah, I told him that I didn’t want to talk to him about it anymore. He gets it. It’s okay, seriously.”

“Good. I’m really proud of you.” Ali bit her lip, a silly smile strewn across her face.

“That means a lot, Ash.”

“You mean a lot.” Ali chews her lip. She hasn’t smiled like this since the summer began.

“Gosh, I miss you,” Ali tells her. “I’m so glad you are at Whit’s. Go have fun with her.”  
  
“I miss you too,” Ash replies. “And yeah, I should go. Love you. Talk to you soon.”  
  
“Love you too,” Ali whispers, before hanging up the phone. She lies down in the grass, smiling her silly smile at the sky, taking in the heat of the rays of sun pouring down on her. Ashlyn is safe. Ashlyn is as understanding as ever. Ashlyn knows her. Ashlyn cares about her. Ashlyn is…. proud of her. They’re going to be okay. She’s going to be okay.

     Eventually, she pulls herself off the ground and jogs back to her home. Their dog, Luna, jumps on her as soon as she walks in the door, and she kneels down to play with her fluffy best friend.

“How’s Ashlyn?” Kyle asks. She smiles.

“Good. Really good.”  
  
“Did you tell her how much of an ass I am? Does she hate me now?” He teases. She sighs. Not only did she really not want either of them to ever bring up the Great Fight ever again, but she also didn’t appreciate him making jokes about something that had her devastated for an entire week.  
  
“She was less mad at you than I anticipated. She was really sweet actually. Told me she’s proud of me for standing up to you. At least I have the courage to stand up to someone, right?” Ali replies, a bitter tone to her words she knows his question should not have incited.  
  
“Alex…” He trails off, audibly sighing. “That’s not fair, Alex.” She rolls her eyes. "I thought we were better."   
  
“Sure, I’m the one that’s being unfair,” She deadpans, giving the dog one last pat before getting up and heading up to her room, annoyance clearly present on her face. She pulls off her sticky clothes and takes a long, cool shower, her mind drifting everywhere. _Yeah,_ she thinks. _I thought we were better too._

          Ali and Kyle had always been that sibling pair who all the parents envied. Even as children, Ali could recall hearing other parents tell her mom how well behaved they are, how close they are, how incredible it is how well they get along. They’d always been the wonder siblings in that way. Kyle looked out for Ali, and Ali treated him like a king. She would still argue that they are closer and have a better relationship than many sibling pairs, but she would be lying if she said the rift in their relationship that had grown over the past couple of years didn’t deeply upset her. She wanted them to be the wonder siblings again. She wanted him to protect her a little less intensely, to trust her and her judgment. She wanted to admire him the way she always had. She wanted them to be two peas in a pod once again, and she feared they never would be. She tries not to blame herself or Craig, knowing that this rift was probably going to come no matter what, but she can’t help but feel that Craig took away the effortlessness of her relationship with her brother along with her body and her sanity. She forces herself not to be angry, not to be resentful. She forces herself to look forward instead of backward. How could they create a new normal? Sure, things had seemed better a few months ago then they are now, but really, they were balancing on a cliff, waiting for one thing to push them over. And then they did. And they thought they’d found their way back, but Ali was starting to realize that the way back was going to require more than courageous forgiveness and a heartfelt letter. Why did everything have to be so complicated? She knew telling him not to bring up Craig again wasn't fair or plausible. That wasn't going to solve anything. But at the same time, she didn't feel like it was fair to her to feel forced to talk about something she doesn't want to talk about. He is not entitled to anything about her life. Maybe, one day, they'll figure out how to have this conversation in a productive way. Maybe, one day, Ali will be able to handle him acting insensitively about it, and educate him, instead of just getting upset. They could fix this. They would fix this.

         For the first time in her life, it wasn’t her family that felt effortless. It was Ashlyn. Dark eyes, blonde hair, soft voice. The girl who speaks slowly, ever calculated. Who always knew what to say to Ali, even when Ali didn’t know herself. Who could always make her smile. Who could always make her toes tingle and a blush form on her cheeks. The Ashlyn she fantasized about pressing against a shower wall and kissing senseless. She reaches for her bottle of body wash, squeezing it out onto her hand and running her hands across her body. She thought about the blonde; What it would be like to run her hands over her lean torso, her defined abs, small breasts. What Ashlyn’s longer, skinnier body would feel like under her hands and pressed against her own. She allowed herself to escape into fantasy land, where Ashlyn was hers and hers alone, and where they worshipped each other’s bodies the way they always had each other’s souls.

      Ali rinses the soap off of her body as she chastises herself for over-idealizing Ashlyn. Nobody is perfect. Ashlyn included. But she was perfect to her. And maybe she would always stay that way. Maybe they really would fall in love and be together forever. Forever proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I want to know what you think about Ashlyn's summer (and more specific predictions about what happened?). The Jamie is, in my mind, Ashlyn's friend Jamie Tworkowski. I realize that in real life, they didn't know each other until wayyy after that, but I figured that was a good way to integrate him into the story. 
> 
> I didn't get any comments on the last chapter. And that's okay. I'm going to continue to write and post no matter what. But I do really want to hear from you guys. What you're thinking, what you like, what you don't like. It would really help me going forward, and it makes me feel really good (so, if you want me to love you forever, plz comment on this chapter). 
> 
> Come talk to me, here or on tumblr! Thanks and have a great day :)


	10. Muggle Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Ali reunite... and Ash teaches Ali a few things.

       When Ashlyn arrives at Ali’s place, the brunette and jumps onto her friend with such force that they both fall backwards onto the grass. Ashlyn laughs, brown hair in her face as her body hit the ground with more force than was comfortable. Ali remains silent, burying her face into the blonde’s neck.   
  
“You’re here. You’re really here. I hope I didn’t hurt you,” Ali says, picking her head up. Ashlyn smiles.

“I’m great.” Ali bites her lip, and Ashlyn curses the adorable habit of the brunette. Ali grabs her hand and they get up, Ali moving wipe grass off of Ashlyn’s back. They smile at each other with a kind of excitement that makes Ali’s stomach flip. Her person is here. Ali brings Ashlyn into her house, and Ashlyn’s eyes widen as Ali shows her around the place. Ali drags her up the stairs, Ash reveling at the golden stair railing and the pictures all over the walls. Ashlyn had never been in a home like this before. She knows Ali lived a different life than she did, but this is truly something else. 

“This is my room,” Ali starts as she opens the door. Ashlyn beams as she glances around the room. Slytherin colors are more muted in her room here than they are in her dorm room at school, she notes. The room is huge, a large king size bed in the center, a wooden desk, and a few large bean bag chairs. There are pictures of little Ali on the walls that Ashlyn traces with a finger. “You were so adorable,” Ashlyn tells her, a wide smile on her face. “What happened?” She teases. Ali swats her arm playfully.

“I’m still cute and you know it,” Ali retorts. She walks towards Ashlyn, resting her chin on the blonde’s shoulder. “I haven’t changed much about this room since I started at Hogwarts. Just the Slytherin stuff. It was painfully awkward bringing my Slytherin decorations here, but the family got over it quickly enough,” Ali explains.

“The rest of your home is an ode to Gryffindor House,” Ashlyn muses, remembering seeing the maroon and gold not-so-subtly strewn throughout the house.

“My family has a long history with Gryffindor. I have some relatives that are Slytherin, and I think one Hufflepuff, but we’re Gryffindors almost as much as the Weasley family,” Ali explains. “Here, let’s go downstairs. I haven’t formally introduced you yet.” They head out of Ali’s room, and Ashlyn gulps at the idea of formally meeting Ali’s parents. How do you introduce yourself to two people who have agreed to let you and your brother stay for an entire month when they’ve never even met you? Her palms sweat and she rubs them on her jeans. “You nervous?” Ali teases, picking up on it. Ash shrugs it off, and Ali puts a hand on her arm to stop her. “Hey, Ash. Please don’t be nervous. They already love you, okay?” Ash nods. This meant more to her than she could explain; She did plan on being more than a friend to Ali one day, and her parents’ view of her would really matter when they took that step. They had taken the first step to invite her in without knowing her, it was now up to her to keep a positive image of herself. Ash just nods, and Ali moves her hands to Ashlyn’s face, cupping her cheeks.   
  
“Don’t get all worked up on me. They’re the most chill parents ever, okay? They are going to love you even if you choke up and stand there awkwardly sweating like you’re doing right now.” Ash laughs, impressed by Ali’s ability to break her out of her own nerves. “Let’s go.” Ash follows Ali downstairs, and Ali grabs her hand as they reach the bottom of the stairs.

“Mom, Dad. This is my best friend, Ashlyn,” Ali states, and Ash forces a smile onto her face.   
  
“It is so nice to finally meet you! We’ve heard so much about you,” Ali’s mom starts, moving to hug Ashlyn. Ash tried to reciprocate the hug.

“Good things, I hope, Ma’am” Ash replies, and Ali laughs.

“Wonderful things. And please, call me Deb,” She replies. Ash smiles, awkwardly glancing towards Ali’s father, who shakes her hand.

“Call me Ken,” He says, looking Ashlyn up and down, taking in her backwards SnapBack, red and black flannel, and dark baggy jeans. Ashlyn suddenly feels uncomfortable.

“Nice to meet you both,” Ashlyn says, moving to stand next to Ali. They stand in silence for a moment, and Ash looks to Ali nervously. 

“I’m going to drag this one to the park with me, show her around,” Ali tells them, and drags them both upstairs.   
  
“Are we running?” Ashlyn asks hesitantly. She had brought work out clothes with her, but she wasn’t planning on becoming a part of Ali’s ridiculous workout schedule. Ashlyn liked to consider summer the offseason; Ali liked to consider it preseason. 

“We’re going to need to if you’re going to settle those nerves,” Ali teases her. “You were great. My mom loves you.”   
  
“Your dad looked at me like I’m a lesbian thug,” Ashlyn says with a sigh as Ali closes the door to her room.

“He’s just very traditional, and not used to people expressing themselves in not gender-specific ways. It’s fine. He’s not judging you. They know you’re gay, obviously, so it’s not like it was telling them anything they don’t already know. Plus, I mean, both of his kids like people of the same gender, it’s not like he has anything against gay people. He’s just weird,” Ali explains, pulling out some shorts for her and Ashlyn.   
  
“How far is the park? Are you going to kill me with this run?” Ali just laughs, changing into the shorts and ditching her shirt.

“It’s only a couple of miles. I already worked out today, so we can go as slow as you want,” Ali teases. Ash grabs the pair of black shorts from Ali. They fit her fine, but are a little shorter than she’s comfortable with. She strips down to her sports bra and sifts through her bag to look for a tee shirt. Ali, however, is above shirts, and pulls on a pair of skin-tight patterned compression shorts and leaves on her yellow sports bra. Ashlyn simply raises an eyebrow. She pulls a shirt out of her bag, pulling it on.

“Are you ready to go?” Ashlyn asks hesitantly when Ali grabs for her sneakers.   
  
“Yeah,” Ali replies, and Ashlyn laughs once as she grabs her own sneakers. Ashlyn raises an eyebrow again, her eyes raking up and down the brunette’s fit body.

“There might be twelve year old boys at the park, gawking at you as they try to hide their boners. Can I tempt you into a shirt?” Ashlyn teased, blinking at Ali. The brunette laughed.

“I hate shirts,” Ali whined. Ashlyn hands her a sheer tank top lying on Ali’s bed.

“This a good compromise?” Ashlyn proposes. Ali smiles and takes it, pulling the tank top over her head.   
  
“Let’s go,” Ali tells her, and they head out the door and take off. Ashlyn is pleased by Ali’s pace, and suddenly is very glad Ali suggested they run. She takes in the warm sun, the pounding of her legs across the ground, and chances a glance at the brunette beauty to her right. Ali has a smile on her face, and Ashlyn enjoys the moment that somehow feels intimate. Ash realizes she hasn't worked out nearly enough since school ended, being so distracted by everything else going on. It's relieving, and she feels a thousand times better when they run towards the park. When they finally get there, Ali leads Ash to a bench, and they sit down.   
  
“How is Whit?” Ali asks, only slightly out of breath. Ashlyn tries to catch her breath, and Ali laughs when she notices the blonde panting a bit.

“Whit’s good,” Ashlyn replies. “It was so nice to hang out with her. We had a lot of fun, actually. We went to a zoo, which was really cool. Her family is so sweet. I taught her how to play Muggle football so that was fun.” Ali smiles at her.  
  
"I really want to go to a zoo. I haven't gone since I was little. My parents don't let me, anymore, which makes total sense, but sometimes I wish I could go." Ash evaluates her statement.   
  
"You know, not all zoos have snakes." Ali nods. 

"True," Ali remarks. “I want you to teach me Muggle football. I’m sure Kyle would love it as well. Does Chris play?” Ali asks.   
  
“A little. He knows how the game works.”

“How does it work? You kick the ball at the goal, that part makes sense. How many players are on the field? 7?”

“Eleven. A Keeper, that’s me, usually four defenders, three or four in the midfield, and two or three up top. So the defenders are kind of like beaters, the chasers are kind of like forwards. Midfielders play make; They create chances for forwards and they help the defenders.”

“So how does the game end? Without the Snitch?” Ashlyn laughed. Ali really had no knowledge of Muggle sports, and Ashlyn loved being the knowledgeable one for once.

“There’s a set amount of time. Ninety minutes. Each game is the same length.”   
  
“So who wins is completely dependent on who scores more?”  
  
“Exactly. We’ll definitely play sometime. Maybe we could get your mom or dad to summon us what we need. I’d like to see you try to score on me,” Ashlyn teases. Ali raises an eyebrow, always up for a challenge.

“I have a feeling this is going to be my new second favorite sport,” Ali replies, biting back the desire to make a joke about how she knows she can score when it comes to Ash. Ashlyn smiles.

\---------------------------------------

            Ashlyn and Chris set Kyle and Ali up to do some simple drills, and explain the game more in depth to them. Ali looks a little silly in a pair of cleats, knee socks she wears over her knees, oversized shorts, and a tee shirt, holding on to Ashlyn’s every word. Ash doesn’t tell her that it’s a little dorky to wear the socks over her knees, because she’s just that cute. Ash has a feeling Ali will be annoyingly good at this, as she is at most things, especially considering how fast and fit she is. After a while, Ash spots Ali off in the far end of the field (also known as Ali’s backyard), just playing with the ball, kicking it all kinds of ways and juggling it between her feet. She had never really played a sport that required her feet to do anything, and she was intrigued. They start out pointing Ali and Kyle at an empty goal, and helping them learn how to kick the ball correctly. Ali, as expected, is annoyingly good. She picks it up right away, her skills from Quidditch translating remarkably well, and her brother huffs as he pails in comparison. Of course Ali Krieger would be great at yet another sport. Why wouldn’t she be? Is there anything she isn’t good at?

            Ashlyn decides to let them play 2v2, Ashlyn and Kyle versus Ali and Chris, operating under the assumption that Ashlyn would be the best and Kyle the weakest. Ashlyn is excited about playing as a field player, leaving her gloves in goal and hoping Ali doesn’t get past her. Ashlyn quickly moves to try and cover Ali, who is surprisingly good. She doesn’t pose any real threat, lacking comfort and technique on the ball, and Ashlyn finds it absolutely adorable the way that Ali huffs in frustration every time Ashlyn dispossesses her with ease.

“You’re a natural,” Ash tells her, and Ali rolls her eyes. “I’m being serious, Alex. Obviously you don’t know what you’re doing yet but it seems to come easy to you. Plus, you’re fit and your reaction time, balance, and agility from Quidditch translates well.” Ali smiles at the ground.

“It’s fun,” Ali replies. “Not as fun as flying, obviously, but for a muggle sport, it’s kind of cool.” Ashlyn laughs once as they rejoin the boys. Chris was using his height and size to try and shield it away from Kyle, who was pretty much defenseless. Ali slide in to help him attack, and Ashlyn just laughed as Ali went in a little too hard and late, sending both Chris and Kyle to the ground. Ali takes off with the ball towards the empty goal, and Ashlyn laughs.   
  
“FOUL!” Ash yells at the streaking Ali, who responds by flashing Ash the middle finger and slotting the ball home. Ali sprints back towards her, beaming, as she jumps onto Ashlyn, who manages to just barely catch her this time.

“I WON, you lost!” Ali yells, and Ash just laughs.

“I mean, you fouled your brother, well, and my brother, but whatever helps you sleep at night,” Ash teases. Chris gives her a high five, and Kyle shakes his head. When they head back in and Ali’s parents ask how it went, Ash doesn’t say anything when Ali gloats about winning. Instead, she smiles as she watches the teasing pride on the face of the Slytherin. She’d rather a happy Ali than a pouty Ali. It may just be Muggle football, but when Ali Krieger lost, she was not fun to be around.

“Muggle sports are good for training for Quidditch in the off season,” Ken remarks. “As long as you don’t get chippy. Rugby is much too rough, but football is fun. Ali, you’d probably like baseball too. She’d be ridiculous with a baseball bat, being a beater and all,” Ken says, the last line more to Ashlyn than anyone else.

“I would not want to be anywhere near Ali Krieger and a baseball bat,” Ashlyn says, laughing. “Gosh, she’d hit a home run every time.” Ali smiles, embracing being the center of attention, and Ash raises an eyebrow at her. "The arms on that girl." Ali blushes. 

“Alright, time to tone down the ego,” Kyle cuts in, and everyone laughs. Ali simply shrugs.   
  
“What can I say, I’m good at things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! First of all: Thank you SO much for all the kind comments I got on the last chapter. It means so much :) I hope you enjoyed this one! Next chapter we get back to the more serious side with more conversation about Ashlyn's summer. Please let me know how you felt about Ash trying to teach Ali soccer (which I referred to as football since they live in England). Hope everyone is having a great day!! Come and talk to me! :)


	11. What Love Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Ali finally talk about what happened when Ash went home.

       That night, Ashlyn hands Ali the invisibility cloak, a quiet, “thank you,” coming from her lips. Ali hadn’t told Ash about the backlash from her dad, not wanting her to feel bad, but she couldn’t be more excited that the cloak was back in her hands, in one piece. Ali places it in her safe keeping, and heads back over to Ash.

“I didn’t want to push you to talk about it on the phone, and I’m obviously not going to push you to talk about it now. But I was wondering if you wanted to tell me more about being home this summer,” Ali proposes. She’s sitting cross-legged on the floor of her room, wearing her Slytherin Quidditch sweatpants and a white tank. Ash sits across from her, in jeans and a tee shirt, sighing.

“Yeah. I do. But, it’s… not good,” She starts. Ali just nods. “I um, I only saw my parents once. My brother warned me not to go but I figured they would be mad if I didn’t go see them at some point, you know?” She explains. Ali just nods again, gesturing for her to continue. “I walked in the house, and it was dead silent. I thought that maybe they weren’t home. So I went upstairs, looking to go visit my old room. And the door to my parent’s room was open. My mom was shooting up heroin. I’ve never….ever….seen anything like it. She didn’t even look like my mom. She is so skinny and frail and her hair was in a ponytail and she was sitting on the floor with a needle. We made eye contact and she actually starting trying to talk to me. So I told her that I’m not talking to her until she stops doing drugs and leaving my brother to fend for himself, because at that point I was just, angry. I knew I should’ve expected that, but still, the sight was just, horrible. She starts yelling at me, about how I’m too good for them, how selfish I am. Then they started with, I mean, you know they always wanted a princess. They wanted me to be their little girly-girl princess, who would find a prince and fall in love. And I’m not that. You know they handled my coming out badly, and that they hate the way I dress and whatever. So, then, she’s absolutely high off her ass at this point, starts calling me a dyke and a boy and tells me she’s disgusted that I’m her daughter, and just goes off about how much of a disappointment I am. And it just, I mean, I know she was high, but it hurt. So badly. My mother flat-out told me I’m a disappointment because I’m gay and I don’t like dresses. At this point I just decide I should leave before things escalate, and I start walking towards the door when my dad walks in. He’s clearly drunk, stumbling around and cursing. He hears my mom yelling about how dare I disrespect her by leaving like that and he stands there in front of the door. He won’t let me leave. I panic, planning on going back to my room, where I left my stuff, but he grabbed my arm. I should’ve been smarter than this. I should’ve brought Chris with me, but I figured, I didn’t want to make him go back that house if he was scared. I just needed to see for myself. Because I’m stupid,” Ash trails, not knowing how to really explain the next part.   
  
“He started yelling too, along the same lines, and eventually told me to get the fuck out of the house and never come back. He told me that I’m lucky I’m a girl, and should stop trying so hard to be a boy. He told me he wouldn’t hit me because I’m a girl. I grabbed my stuff and slept on the streets for a few days. Chris was still crashing with his friend. They offered to let me stay but I was afraid, you know, of them getting busted. That’s when I got the waitressing job. And ran into Emily, who was out to lunch with her brother. Emily had heard that Chris was crashing with random people and not living at home, so she asked where I was staying and I admitted that I was out. She was going back to school that night, but her brother told me I could crash at his place. We got along really well, he’s such a great guy, Jamie, we surfed together a bit and everything, and I stayed with him for a while then. Chris came and stayed with us for a bit too. I want to get Chris set up with him for September, like we talked about, but I don’t’ know. I can’t force him to do anything, obviously. He’s pretty much an adult, he can make his own decisions. I’m just worried for him. He has a job but he barely makes any money; I’m worried for him after he graduates. I think he wants to try to go to college, which is great, but I’m worried. I’m also worried about my grandma. I stopped in like, once a week, to help her out. She has pretty much no idea what’s going on with my parents, and I don’t have the heart to tell her. I know she would want us to stay with her, but she can’t take care of us, she can barely take care of herself and Pops. And their place is so small, they have a tiny love seat but we would be in a sleeping bag on the ground and I just can’t imagine Chris having to impede on them like that. I feel so guilty not telling her how bad it is, but I feel like that is Chris’s decision.” Ali has chewed on her lip through the entire story, her eyes wide and sad as she listens intently.

“I’m so sorry you had to endure that. I’m so sorry they were so ruthlessly mean for no reason. I want to remind you that you, by being authentic and true to who you are, a raging lesbian and an adorable tomboy, has inspired not only me, but so many people at our school to feel comfortable coming out. You are the farthest thing from a disappointment. I know you know this, but they’re wrong. About everything. You’re not selfish for being born a witch. You’re perfect, Ashlyn. You’re my hero. I know, you know this. But sometimes that knowledge can be so hard to internalize. So I just want to remind you of that,” Ali tells her. Ash smiles.   
  
“Thanks. That means a lot to me. They just hit a lot of nerves. I’ve never seen them like this. I guess I was hoping Chris was exaggerating in some way, but nothing he could’ve said could’ve prepared me for it, you know? These are the people that took me to DisneyWorld when we were kids. The parents that dressed us up and brought us to football games. The parents that dealt with all kinds of shit and kept their heads held high. I idolized them, I loved them more than anything. And over the past few years, I’ve had to watch our entire family come apart, from afar. Sure, things were hard before I left, but nothing like this. The family I left when I came to Hogwarts is nothing like the family I have now. They’re like totally different people. I get that drugs can do that to people, I get that their addicted, but they’re just evil to us. I know they probably didn’t mean all of the things they said, but they said them.”

“You have every right to be angry and upset. And yeah, Ash. I can’t even imagine what it must be like, to watch your family fall apart and not have any control. But you have done so many great things to help Chris out. Don’t forget that. I’m so proud of you for how you’ve handled everything that’s come your way. You’re so strong and resilient. But it’s okay not to always be strong,” Ali reminds her. They get in bed, then, and Ali spoons Ash from behind, running a hand through her hair.

“I’m scared,” Ash admits. “What if they overdose? What if something happens to Chris? What if they hurt him again? I don’t know, I had this image in my mind that I could go home and yell at them for touching him, and do something to try and fix things, maybe try to get them to talk to someone or something. I know it’s stupid, but I just hoped, deep down, that I was going to be able to help. I feel like there’s nothing I can do, like my family is just going to fall apart at the seams and I’m going to have to watch,” She admits, reveling in the feeling of Ali running a finger through her hair, breath hitting her.

“It’s okay to be scared. I’m scared for you, Ash. Sadly, I think they’re going to need to want help, and they may have to come to that on their own,” Ali tells her.  
  
“Thank you for validating my feelings,” Ash tells her. Ali kisses her hair.

“Of course. You are one of the few people who have always validated mine, and I will always validate yours. Unless you’re being an idiot, in which case I will promptly tell you,” Ali teases, and Ash chuckles. They’re silent for a moment, and Ali almost thinks Ashlyn’s fallen asleep when she speaks again.

“What if they overdose and die, and the last conversation I ever had with them, they told me I was a disappointment and I told them that I’m not talking to them again,” She whispers.

“Ash,” Ali starts. “You can’t play the ‘What if’ game. And of course, it would be horrible if something happened to either of them, and yes, they are putting themselves at greater risk by doing hard drugs. But you can’t do that to yourself. Also, I don’t want you to feel bad for how that conversation went. If your last words to them are that you won’t talk to them until they get clean and help your brother out, sure, it’s not ‘I love you,’ but it’s reasonable. If their last words to you are that you are a selfish disappointment, they’re going to regret that. We both know it. They’re doing horrible things, inexcusable things, but you’ve also seen them as wonderful people, and no matter what happens, you will always have those memories. You’ll always have DisneyWorld, football games, and I love you’s. You’ll always know that you were loved, no matter how it ended,” Ali tells her. Ash feels tears threaten to fall, and she picks up one of Ali’s hands, blindly reaching in the now-dark room, and kisses it softly.

“When I think about what it means to be loved, Ali, I don’t think of DisneyWorld and football games, I think of you.” Ali feels herself also getting choked up. “And I realize that’s not your situation. I realize you have a loving, incredible family. I realize when you think of what it means to be loved, you think of family trips, you think of Luna, you think of watching Quidditch with your parents and brother. And I’m so happy for you for that. So happy, beautiful. But I want you to know that. You are what love is to me.” Ali kisses her hair again, resting her head on the Gryffindor’s.

“You are loved by so many, and I am so grateful to be able to love you,” Ali replies. They fall asleep like that, eventually, Ali as the big spoon, holding each other. Ali’s mind reels, and she dreams of needles, heroin, alcohol on breaths, and fear. Ashlyn falls asleep deeply, finally exhausted, and in some ways, freed from that story she was yet to tell. Even Chris has only heard the “it was bad, I’m fine,” version of the story. She’s completely drained; Drained from worrying, from caretaking, from being afraid. Ali is safe. Ali is home. Ali holds her worry, holds her fear, and takes care of her. Ali is what love is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! I know this wasn't the most fun chapter, but our girls are awfully cute, aren't they? 
> 
> Thanks so much for the comments! Please continue to leave your thoughts and questions!! You're the best :).


	12. Pretty Pink Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ali's special day, and the gals finally take that trip to Diagon Alley.

      Ashlyn doesn’t get up early. She rarely gets up before she absolutely needs to. She’s been at Ali’s for almost two weeks at this point, and she has not woken up before Ali’s been back from her run once. Ali usually wakes her when she gets back from her shower, standing over her in a towel with a cute smile on her face, and Ash pretends not to notice that Ali is half-naked and dripping wet. She pretends she can’t see the top of her breasts down the towel, water running between them, that silly, adorable smile on her face as she asks if she’s awake.

      Ashlyn doesn’t get up early, but today is no ordinary day. She drags herself out of bed as soon as Ali leaves for her morning run, teaming up with Kyle and Chris in the kitchen to make Ali her favorite breakfast: An egg and cheese omellette, copious amounts of bacon, and chocolate chip pancakes. When Ali returns from her run, sweaty and panting, she’s shocked to see the three of them awake in the kitchen, and beams when she realizes what’s happening.   
  
“Happy birthday, Princess!” They tell her, and she hugs them one by one. Chris tells her how thankful he is for her hospitality and kindness. Kyle tells her how she’s his hero. Ashlyn just holds her close. She planned to say something, but when Ali melts in her arms, surprised and excited and adorable, she can’t think of words. Words aren’t enough to explain what Ali Krieger means to her. So she kisses her forehead and wishes her a happy birthday. Ali sits down at the table and enthusiastically dives into her plate of breakfast foods.   
  
“I cannot believe you guys all got up early to make me breakfast. This is so insanely sweet,” Ali raves, sticking another bite of pancakes into her mouth.  
  
“Holy fuck, these are the best pancakes I’ve ever tasted,” She adds, her mouth stuffed with food. Ash laughs, smiling at her adoringly while the boys roll their eyes at her talking with her mouth open. “Who made these?”   
  
“Ash made most of it,” Kyle admits. “Turns out she’s the only one who has any idea how to cook anything.” Ali smiles widely at her friend.

“You’re the best.” Ash wants to find something teasing to say in response, but she can only smile in reply. They all eat whatever leftovers they had, while Ali scarfs down her huge plate of assorted foods gratefully. When she finishes eating, Kyle and Chris do the dishes, citing that Ash did enough by cooking. The girls head up to Ali’s room, smiling at each other as if they were silly teenagers in love.

“You’re so sweet,” Ali tells her, a huge smile on her face still.   
  
“It was just breakfast,” Ash replies.   
  
“You got up before nine AM for me. And you made all my favorite foods. You made me feel special on my birthday.” Ash laughed, pulling the brunette in for another hug.

“Love you, Ali bean.”   
  
“Love you too, Ash,” Ali replies, before grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom to shower. They got ready slowly, Ali taking her time choosing an outfit and putting on makeup, and Ashlyn bouncing around the room in excitement. They were going to Diagon Alley for Ali’s seventeenth birthday and Ash could not be more excited. The boys weren’t coming, as Chris couldn’t come anyway, being a Muggle, and Kyle decided he would do something with Ali for her birthday at a later date, allowing Ash and Ali to have their day together. Luckily, Diagon Alley was just a short train ride from where Ali lived, and they could get there without magical transportation.

“Do you want my gift now or later?” Ash asks. Ali’s eyes light up once again.

“You got me a gift?” She asks, surprised and excited all at the same time. Ash takes a moment to appreciate the sight; Ali wearing skin-tight dark wash jeans, a hunter green crop top, and white sandals. Her hair is blown straight around her face, her makeup pristine and a distracting sliver of skin exposed on her midriff. She’s undeniably sexy, but her facial expression reads nothing but innocent excitement, and the combination is downright distracting.

“Of course I got you a gift. Well, here, I’ll give you this now, but I’ll save the actual gift for later,” Ash explains. She pulls out the bright pink “Birthday Princess” hat from her bag, handing it to Ali. The brunette laughs, smiling widely as she places the hat on her head.

“Thank you,” Ali tells her. “I love this.”

“Only for the prettiest pink princess,” Ash replies, teasingly. Ali just beams, not even bothering to come up with a retort. It was her birthday, and she was going to be the pretty pink princess.

       Diagon Alley is as amazing as Ash remembers it. She has only been once, right before her first year, when she needed to get supplies for school. She had gone with a Hogwarts faculty member, who had picked her up at her home to take her shopping, as Hogwarts has become accustomed to doing with large groups of Muggleborn students coming into first year. Since that had been simply a school-related trip, she hadn’t seen much of the fun stuff Diagon Alley had to offer.

       Their first stop is to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ash had originally gotten her Quidditch supplies through the assistance of the school, though she was able to pitch in and buy some stuff herself. Ali lights up when they walk in, looking at the newest brooms, and colorful Bludgers and Quaffles. The Slytherin eyes a new bat, running her finger down the polished wood. Ali’s parents had given her money for her birthday (in addition to the Quidditch World Cup tickets they’d given her a month ago), and she was planning on buying something Quidditch related with it. She doesn’t need a new broomstick, but a new bat would be wonderful. Ash gawks at the high quality Keeper gloves before walking back over to Ali.

“You gonna get the bat?” She asks. She doesn’t know much about Quidditch bats, but this one looks nice. “Wow, it’s so light,” Ash remarks, picking it up.

“Yeah, I think I will,” Ali replies, smiling. “Happy birthday to me.” They go to check out, and the wizard at the counter wishes her a happy birthday. Ali laughs, as she almost forgot about the hat. He then asks if she plays Quidditch, and Ali tells him how she’s a Beater on the Slytherin team at Hogwarts. Turns out he used to be a Beater too, and played at Hogwarts “back in the day.” Ash smiles as Ali effortlessly chats up the guy, struck by her charisma. They eventually head out, and Ash carries the bag for Ali, insisting, since it’s Ali’s birthday and all. They stop for some ice cream, Ashlyn raving about how it’s the best she’s ever tasted, and Ali just smiling at her, enchanted. Ashlyn devours her raspberry ice cream and Ali picks at her chocolate. They try each other’s, and take a moment just to enjoy the day. The weather is beautiful, they’re together, and they are finally taking that trip to Diagon Alley together.

        They save Weasley’s for last, Ashlyn bubbling with excitement when they finally get there. The store is much larger than the Hogmeade store, and Ash turns into a child once again when they walk in, silly smile gracing her face.   
  
“Alex, this is incredible.” They walked around for almost an hour, looking at everything, and filling a basket. Ash buys extendable ears (for God knows what), and Ali buys a spell checking quill and an adorable pink pygmy puff.

“What are you going to name her?” Ash asks.   
  
“Princess,” Ali replies, a smile on her face. “You know, to honor my birthday. Since I’m the pretty pink princess and all.”

“Oh, so you think your pretty?” Ash retorts, and Ali laughs, pulling her into a side hug as they walk out. Ali carries everything, besides Ali’s pygmy puff, and they hold each other close as they walk.

“ALI!” They hear, turning around quickly, to be met with the sight of one of Ali’s good friends from Hogwarts, Carm. Ali runs over to her, embracing her friend, dark, curly hair brushing her face.   
  
“Carm! How are you?” Ali asks as they break the hug.   
  
“I’m great! So funny running into you here. Hey, Ash!” Carm adds, smiling at Ashlyn.

“Oh my gosh, it’s your birthday!” Ali laughs.   
  
“It’s my birthday.”  
  
“She’s the pretty pink princess,” Ash adds.

“Nice pygmy puff,” Carm remarks, gesturing towards the puff in Ali’s hand.

“Thanks. I named her Princess,” Ali replies, smiling.

“She’s cute. How has your summer been?” Carm asks.

“Good. Pretty boring until this one came to visit,” Ali admits, gesturing to Ash, who blushes.

“How long are you visit Ali for?” Carm asks her.   
  
“A month,” Ash replies.

“Wow, that’s awesome. My summer has been pretty boring too, sadly my better half isn’t coming to visit me, though,” Carm teases.   
  
“Oh, so Ashlyn’s the better half?” Ali teases back.   
  
“You know I am,” Ash adds, and they all laugh. Ash tries to ignore the butterflies in her stomach from Carm calling her Ali’s better half. Gosh, what she would give to be Ali’s other half.      

       They cut the conversation with Carm short, Ali promising to call her soon, because they need to head home for dinner with Ali’s family. Ali plays with her pygmy puff the entire way home, and Ash jokes about how she’s been replaced as Ali’s best friend.   
  
“Will Princess braid you hair for you, though?” Ash teases.

“Okay, maybe I will have to keep you around…” Ali trails off, an adorable teasing smile on her face. Ash pulls her close, and kisses the top of her head.

“I had so much fun today, Pretty Pink Princess.”

“I had a great time too.”

\-----------------------------------------

            When they get back from dinner with Ali’s parents, dressed up in their best attire, the girls retire to Ali’s room. Ash takes one last look at Ali clad in a skin tight light pink dress, and pulls off her pants and shirt.   
  
“Can you unzip me?” Ali asks, and Ash gulps. She pulls on her pajamas and then walks over to the brunette, pushing her hair over her shoulder and grabbing the zipper. She pulls it down slowly, trying not to look at the skin of her bare, muscular back. It’s an intimate moment, and Ali shivers when a fingertip grazes her back. Ash eventually backs away, turning around while Ali steps out of the dress.

“I have your gift,” Ash tells her when they get into the bed, handing her a gift bag. It’s pink, of course. Ali beams.

“Thank you so much, Ash. Just you being here is enough of a gift. You didn’t have to get me anything.” Ash just laughs, and Ali pulls out a card.

_Alex (the most beautiful Birthday Princess),_

_I’m so excited to be here for your birthday and share your special day with you. I know I tell you this a lot, but you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You giving me the opportunity to spend time with you this summer has made me so happy, and I know I speak both for myself and my brother when I say that. You are an angel in my life, and I love you very dearly. There aren’t enough words to describe what our friendship means. Happy birthday, beautiful._

_-Your biggest fan, Ashlyn_

      Ali beams, pulling Ash into her in a bear hug. They stay like that for a minute, just enjoying the closeness.

“You are the best thing that’s happened to me, too,” Ali tells her, kissing her hair. Ali presses their foreheads together for a moment before they pull away, and they smile at each other. Ali then breaks away to open the gift. She pulls the tissue paper out carefully, and then pulls out a small box. She opens it, and gasps. A necklace. The charm is a quaffle that has the words, “look good, feel good, play good,” engraved in it.

“Ashlyn, you didn’t,” She starts, mouth agape. She couldn’t imagine a more perfect gift.  
  
“How?” She asks. She knows Ashlyn is scrapped for money, trying to support herself and her brother with barely any parental support. Her Hogwarts tuition is covered, but buying things outside of school has always been a struggle for her, even necessities. Ash just smiles.   
  
“I’ve been saving up. Plus, I called in a few favors. People really love your family, you know? The engraver did it for free when I told him it was for a Krieger,” Ash explains. Ali feels tears stinging her eyes.

“You’re so good to me, Ash. I can’t believe you got this for me. You know you didn’t need to do something like this. But it’s absolutely incredible. I love it so dearly,” Ali replies, teary-eyed and blown away.

“I’m so glad you like it,” Ash replied. “I know that’s like, your saying. I realize you don’t really handle the quaffle, but I thought a bat or a bludger charm would just be weird.” Ali laughs.

“I love it. Absolutely love it,” She tells her. It’s perfect. The necklace, the day, Ashlyn. They’re perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one!!! A little happiness never hurt! And that birthday gift..
> 
> Let me know what you think and get pumped for the gals heading off to the Quidditch World Cup soon!!


	13. England and Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quidditch World Cup is here and the gals are getting their spirit on!

“Stay still,” Ali insists, spreading the red face paint over Ashlyn’s cheeks as carefully as possible.   
  
“It tickles,” Ash replies, and Ali rolls her eyes as she continues painting her face.

“You’re a baby. It’s going to look awesome. I’m glad that jersey fits you.”   
  
“Fits is a bit of an exaggeration, but it does not suffocate me too badly,” Ash teases in reply. “How long have you had this for, exactly?”   
  
“I think I got it for my eleventh birthday. You’re so skinny,” Ali teases back.   
  
“It’s like a crop top on me. You do realize I’m 5’7, right?”  
  
“It looks fine,” Ali insists. “And now we’re matching.” Ali was wearing her newer jersey that was not youth size, the red and white jersey engulfing her figure. She paired it with a pair of dark wash jeans and white sneakers. Ashlyn wore her old jersey, which, admittedly, was quite snug on the lean blonde, with a baggy pair of skinny jeans and black sneakers. The sliver of skin between where the tight jersey ended and her jeans began was already teasing Ali to no end, and they hadn’t even left the house yet.

“Are you almost done?”  
  
“Yeah,” Ali replies, grabbing for a mirror. “Here, check it out.”   
  
“Wow, this looks great Alex! I’m impressed.”   
  
“I mean, I managed to do it on myself and have it look like this, so you shouldn’t be surprised,” Ali teased. “Let’s go, my mom is going to want to take pictures.” Ali grabbed her wand and phone, smiling widely at the blonde.   
  
“Gosh, I can’t believe we’re going to the Quidditch World Cup. I’m so excited for your first international Quidditch match!! They’re so incredible live, I can’t even describe the atmosphere,” Ali explains. Ash hugs Ali from behind as they walk towards the door of her room.   
  
“I’d be excited to do anything with you.” Ali beams, and they head downstairs where they’re met with Kyle, Chris, and Ali’s parents. Everyone had some form of England National Quidditch Team gear; Kyle had loaned Chris a tee shirt, wearing his own jersey, her mom wore a sweatshirt, and her dad an oversized jersey.   
  
“The face paint looks incredible,” Kyle raves.

“It’s all Ali,” Ash replies.

“Of course it is,” Kyle asserts. Ali high fives him, and they set up to take pictures. Ali and Kyle in the middle, Chris to Kyle’s left and Ash to Ali’s right.

Bringing Chris along was a slight risk, as if people were to realize they had brought a Muggle, they may not be happy. However, it was a risk they were willing to take. Ashlyn was excited to show her brother the game she loved. They’d carefully explained what to expect to both Ashlyn and Chris the night before; Everything from the portkey to the tents and the stadium. They met up with a few other families at the portkey, and before they knew it, they were setting up at the opening match: England versus Egypt. Egypt was favored to win by a landslide, but Ali couldn’t have been more excited to have a chance to support her home country, even if they lost. She buys three boxes of Every Flavor Beans, and Ash silently judges her with a raised eyebrow.

“Wipe that look off your face, a Quidditch match isn’t complete without them,” Ali insists. Ash simply laughs, following the brunette around. They finally got to their seats, which, admittedly were definitely in the nose-bleed section, but it allowed them a great view at the pitch. Ali was practically shaking with excitement, and Ash just stared at her friend, a silly smile on her face. She had never seen the brunette so purely and innocently excited. Her face covered in red and white, but her eye makeup perfectly in tact. Her baggy jersey, skin tight jeans, and sneakers. She was absolutely breathtaking. Ali opens a box of jellybeans, offering some to Ashlyn. The blonde parses through them, looking for the least disgusting flavor. The beans were one thing she had never warmed up to; Ali always insisted that you acclimated to the weird flavors, but Ash believes that’s because she started eating them so young. Ali, Ash, Kyle, and Chris were all sitting in a row, but her mother and father were sitting a few rows in front of them, for the sake of privacy, and Ali couldn’t be more thankful. This meant she would be able to cuddle up with her favorite blonde and only have to worry about the judgment of the boys. She figured this wouldn’t be a problem, with her brother doing everything he can to stay on her good side.

      The announcement of all the players had the crowds on their feet, and Ali shouting her lungs out. Ashlyn cheers as well, but she’s not nearly as avid a watcher of Quidditch as Ali is. Of course, she’s watched her fair share of matches, especially when she started playing, but she wasn’t a fan like Ali was. Ali who knew who every single player was, who explained what she liked about each player, who was the best, and why. Ash just watches as Ali tells her to watch the Egyptian Keeper closely.

“He’s the best Keeper in the World,” Ali raves. “In my opinion, at least. So agile, so creative, and he commands and communicates so well. Just watch.”

“Alex, I watch him all the time,” Ashlyn reminds her. He was, in her opinion as well, the best Keeper in the world, and Ashlyn had studied him very closely.

“True. But you’ve never seen him live,” Ali remarks. The game starts out strong for England, their chasers impressing Ashlyn as they got onto the board fairly quickly and kept up well with Egypt. Ashlyn smiles as she notices Kyle beginning to explain the game of Quidditch to Chris as it goes along. Kyle had taken Chris under his wing and the two had become close friends over the past couple of weeks, and Ashlyn couldn’t have been more thankful.   
  
“Is it the seeker that makes Egypt the superior team? England seems to be keeping up,” Ashlyn remarks. For the first few hours of the game, Ali stands and cheers, but eventually, she grows tired, curling into Ashlyn’s arms.

“Egypt is more fit, they last longer. And yes. Obviously not the best day for their seeker, as they still haven’t caught it, but England should recruit Abby, let me just leave it there,” Ali explains. Ash kisses the Slytherin’s forehead and wraps an arm around her, ignoring the looks they’re getting from Chris. She hasn’t exactly explained the depths of their relationship to Chris, and they had kept most of their more intimate moments private since they arrived at the Krieger’s.   
  
“You think Abby will make the National Team soon?” Ash asks. The England National Team had begun to get into a habit of recruiting recent Hogwarts graduates. In fact, Ashlyn had heard that they always sent a scout to the Inter-School Quidditch Cup, where a team of the best Hogwarts players played Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.   
  
“Yeah. I think Abby and Boxxy will both have a shot. I think Pearcie will, when she graduates. Hope, obviously. They’d be stupid not to give Hope a look. I mean, they give a lot of recent grads a look, but few get spots. Quidditch players tend to play for such a long time, since injury and aging are such non-issues, so breaking into the scene is really hard. And if you don’t make it as a recent grad, you’re never going to,” Ali tells her. Some of what she’s telling Ash the blonde already knows, but Ash just likes to listen to her speak, so she stays quiet.   
  
“I think Abby will make it.”   
  
“Seeker, like Keeper, is a particularly difficult position to break through in. But yeah, I think she has a great chance. She’s one of the best seekers Hogwarts has ever seen. Definitely better than James or Harry Potter, if you ask me.”

“Harry Potter was overrated as a Quidditch player,” Ash replies. “He had so much else going on, obviously, I’m not blaming him, hell, our World wouldn’t be what it is today without him, and he was an incredibly talented Seeker, but he certainly isn’t the best to ever play the position at Hogwarts.” Ali nods in agreement, shifting her arm to wrap more firmly around Ashlyn. The Seekers are at it again, chasing each other and the Snitch around without avail. Ash can tell the players are tiring; The Beaters simply trying not to get slammed with bludgers themselves and the Chasers turning over the quaffle embarrassingly quickly.   
         
         Eventually, Egypt’s Seeker catches the Snitch, but Ali is fast asleep in Ashlyn’s arms. It’s been seven hours since the game started, and Ash couldn’t blame the brunette for taking a nap. She knows she’ll be disappointed to have missed the ending, and tries to wake her before her parents come to retrieve them.

“What happened?” Ali mumbles, sleep heavy in her voice as she looks at the blonde expectantly.   
  
“Egypt just won. Caught the snitch. England only lost by a hundred points, though.” Ali considers this news for a moment.

“Nice. That’s good. I’m happy for us. We rock. Once they get Abby in there, they’ll be winning,” Ali insists, and Ash just laughs. “When’s the next game again?”

“Ireland plays the United States tomorrow,” Ash reminds her, as they get up. Ali reluctantly leaves her comfortable position in the blonde’s arms, as she actively avoids any eye contact with her brother.

“Awesome. Let’s go sleep,” Ali tells her, and they follow Ali’s parents out to their tent. They have three tents; One for Ali’s parents, and two more. Ali’s mom had suggested that Ali and Kyle share a tent and let Chris and Ashlyn have the other tent, but Ali had quickly convinced Kyle to share with Chris so that she could share with Ash.

“But you guys get the smaller tent.”  
  
“Fair,” Ali replies, excited at the thought of sharing a tent with Ash.

“You owe me, Sis,” Kyle tells her.   
  
“Literally anything.” He laughs at her insistence on sharing a tent with the blonde, and they finally head into their tents. Ali notes that the tent is rather small, their two sleeping bags taking up most of the space.

“I know you’re going to end up sneaking into my sleeping bag, so let’s zip them together now,” Ashlyn tells her, going to unzip her sleeping bag. Ali laughs.   
  
“What can I say, I’m a snuggler,” Ali replies, helping Ashlyn out. It’s fairly warm out, as it’s the middle of summer, and the tournament is being held off the coast of Italy. Ali knows the body heat from being pressed against Ashlyn will make both of them quite warm, so she tries to remember her cooling spell if she needs it for the tent.

“What are you planning on sleeping in?” Ashlyn asks her hesitantly. Suddenly, they aren’t the comfortable best friends, but two awkward teenagers with raging crushes on each other. Yes, they’d been sleeping in the same bed for weeks, but Ali’s bed was huge, and her room air conditioned. There was no way they were sleeping in pajama pants and tee shirts in this weather.

“I can use the cooling spell if it gets too hot, so feel free to wear whatever.”

“Okay, but what are you wearing?” Ash asks again as Ali pulls off her England jersey, folding it neatly.

“What are you comfortable with me wearing?” Ashlyn laughs at her, pulling off Ali’s other jersey, handing it to her.

“What do you usually sleep in when it’s hot?” This was definitely one of the more awkward moments of their friendship. For some reason, it felt like what they wore was going to say something, and both were nervous about crossing an unspoken line.

“In the heat? A sports bra and shorts. But I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Alex, I’ve seen you in a sports bra a million times. It does not make me uncomfortable. I’m going to wear my sports bra and boxers, okay?” Ali nods, pulling off her jeans and grabbing out a pair of short pajama shorts. Ashlyn gulped, tearing her eyes away from the brunette as she stripped down to her boxers and sports bra and climbed into the sleeping bag. She was entering unchartered territory, but it didn’t feel like it. Ali whispered a spell to get rid of her face paint, and Ashlyn followed, impressed to see it actually worked.   
  
“Did you enjoy the game?” Ali asks, and Ash beams.

“Of course. It was an incredible experience, Al. I’m so grateful to be here with you.”   
  
“Chris seemed to enjoy it too,” Ali remarks. Ash nods.  
  
“He really did. I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time, Alex. I can’t tell you how grateful I am. Your family has been so welcoming,” Ashlyn raves, as they settle into the makeshift bed. Ali leans over and kisses Ashlyn’s cheek tenderly. Ash smiles at the gesture, taking in the scent of Ali’s coconut shampoo; The scent she misses when Ali isn’t around way more than she likes to admit. Ali falls asleep quickly, her breath evening out against Ashlyn’s chest. The Gryffindor, however, can’t seem to find sleep. The excitement that stemmed just from being here with Ali kept her riled up, and her desire to hold onto the moment kept sleep far away. She simply watched the sleeping brunette, running a hand through her hair and kissing the top of her head.  
  
“I love you, Alex. More than I’ll ever love anyone else,” Ashlyn whispers to sleeping ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me so far guys!!! The moment you've all been waiting for isn't too far off. Let me know what you thought of the beginning of the QWC!


	14. Leading You On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has some...concerns he wants to share with his little sister.

It had only taken two days before Chris had come into Ali and Ashlyn’s tent while Ali was out on her morning run.

“Lets go for a walk,” He proposes. Ash groans, but agrees, getting out of the warmth of the sleeping back and throwing some real clothes on. She feels bad, realizing she hasn’t spent a lot of time with him since they got to the Kriegers’, but was happy he seemed to be getting along with Kyle. She ignores his raised eyebrow as he takes in the zipped together sleeping bags and state of undress Ashlyn was in. They head out in the only direction they know the way around.   
  
“What are you and Ali?” He asks, not missing a beat. “You gave me the impression that she was a close friend, like Whitney, but what I’m witnessing here is nothing like what I witnessed at Whit’s,” He remarks. Ash breathes in deeply, having expected this question. That didn’t make it any easier to answer, however.   
  
“I really like her, Chris,” Ash admits. He smiles at her.

“I can tell. She seems just as smitten as you are.” Ashlyn sighs, looking at the ground as they walk.

“I don’t think either of us are ready to be in a relationship right now.” He scoffs at her.

“That’s bullshit, Ashlyn, and you know it. You may have been the one taking care of me a lot recently, but I’m still your older brother. You’re being ridiculous. You need to tell that girl that you’re head over heels for her before someone else does.” Ashlyn drags her feet as she walks, unsure about the conversation.   
  
“She knows,” Ash whispers. “Sort of. I mean, she’s not stupid. She knows I’m head over heels for her. I know she likes me too.”

“Then why aren’t you together? You’ve spent every moment of the past two weeks with a beautiful, sweet, smart, and hilarious girl in your arms and you’re telling me you aren’t ready for a relationship?”

“I think it’s more her that isn’t ready than me, but still. I don’t know. She’s not something to be taken lightly, you know? I want us to do things right. I don’t want us to fuck things up. I just, sometimes I think about mom and dad and I’m scared. Do relationships ever really last? And I think about all the shit she’s been through, she deserves the best, you know? She doesn’t deserve dorm sex and dates to Hogsmeade. She deserves way more than I can give her right now. She deserves more than me being worried sick all the time and the disaster that is our parents and more than my temper and my hot-headed tendencies. I can’t fuck it up. She’s my world,” Ash admits. She speaks quietly, calculated, and she’s never felt so vulnerable talking to her brother. They, admittedly, aren’t nearly as close as Ali is with Kyle, something Ashlyn found herself envying the duo for, and this kind of conversation was not commonplace for them.

“That’s stupid, Ash. She’s no more perfect than you. She’s not made of glass. You don’t just get to wait around forever because you’re afraid. Sure, she deserves the best. But so do you. Sure, you both deserve more than whatever kind of dates you can go on at your weird Wizard school, but that’s the reality of your situation. You’re looking for excuses not to take it farther and I have no idea why. Are you afraid she’ll reject you? Has she given you any reason to believe you won’t be good enough for her?” Chris fishes. Ash sighs.   
  
“I don’t think she’s ready. Really. I think she still thinks she needs more time before getting into another relationship. I’ve seen how affected she still is by everything that happened, I just, I don’t want her to feel pushed into a relationship.”

“Ashlyn, it’s been a year.” Ash rolls her eyes.

“That doesn’t mean she still can’t be healing. What he did to her, nobody should ever have to experience that. You should know better than to doubt that,” Ashlyn replies. She tries to keep her voice and emotions in check, knowing this conversation would go to shit the moment she allowed herself to lose control. She was fiercely protective of Ali.

“So you’re waiting around for what? For when? That’s not a practical way to live your life, Ash. You can’t just wait around until you think she might be ready. If you think she isn’t going to be ready anytime soon, you need to move on.” Ash groans.   
  
“That’s not fair. Sure, I may seem a little pathetic waiting around for her, but I don’t want anyone else. I want her, but I want her when she’s ready. I don’t want her to feel rushed or pushed and it’s my responsibility, as her best friend, to respect what she went through and her healing process. She’s worth waiting for.”   
  
“I think you should talk to her,” He asserts. “If nothing else, maybe just about thinking about a more concrete timeline. Make sure she’s really as in this as you are.”  
  
“Things are fine the way they are right now. She hasn’t given me any reasons to believe she’s not in this. I’m happy with us the way we are,” Ash replies evenly. She doesn’t want to do anything to mess with the careful harmony of her close relationship with Ali.

“Are they, though? Are you really happy holding her in your arms and not being allowed to kiss her? Are you happy when you double check her parents aren’t looking your direction before you kiss her forehead? Are you happy when she cuddles up to you at night, bare skin on yours, and you know, deep down, no matter how much it may feel like it, she’s not yours? Were you happy when she flirted with other girls in front of you? When she went home with them and then came back to tell you about it? Are you really happy?” Ash stops dead in her tracks, grabbing for his arm.

“I never told you about Christen. Who told you about Christen?” He sighs. Caught. She shakes her head, biting her lip. Kyle, of course Kyle. Why wouldn’t the two of them be taking about Ali’s two-time hookup.   
  
“Ash, she flirted with another girl in front of you, in your room, and proceeded to go home with her,” He says.   
  
“I was there, unlike you,” She bites back in response. “It was just, kissing. She’s not serious about her. Said so from day one. They’ve only spoken, like, once since school ended, it’s nothing.”

“Okay, but don’t you think that’s majorly inconsiderate? Especially if she knows you have feelings for her. Would you ever go to her room and starting flirting with someone in front of her?”  
  
“What are you insinuating?” Ashlyn asks, starting to get upset. Her stomach tied in knots.

“I think you need to figure out if this girl is really as crazy about you as you think she is. I’m not saying she’s not, I’m not blind, I’m just a little worried that she’s leading you on, and you are my little sister, it’s my job to make sure that doesn’t happen.” Possible retorts fill her head, none of them adequate, so she just shakes her head.   
  
“Alex isn’t leading me on, okay?” He sighs.   
  
“Ash, when you care for someone like you care for that girl, it’s so hard to see them as anything but perfect.”   
  
“I know she’s not perfect. But please believe me when I say you can never understand our relationship. Sure, I don’t want to wait around forever, but for her, I would do anything.” He nods.   
  
“I can respect that. I’m just saying, make sure she’s on the same page. Make sure she would wait forever for you, too.”   
  
“You’re really pissing me off, Chris,” Ash tells him. Her voice cracks, and she bites down hard on her bottom lip to prevent herself from getting too emotional. “Stop insinuating that Alex does not care for me as much as I care for her. Please stop.”

“I know it’s a hard thing for you to hear, and that’s why I’m trying to tell you,” He explains, and she pushes his arm lightly. She shakes her head, the air leaving her lungs as she turns around to walk back to camp.   
  
“You don’t know anything about me or her, okay? She’s been more of a support to me than you have, so please, stop acting like my high and mighty older brother who is going to protect me from the pretty girl who is leading me on. You’re wrong.” She walks off, relieved to realize they’ve walked in a circle and are actually a very close distance from their tent. She makes it into the tent and manages to close it before she breaks down, sobs controlling her body. She fails, however, to look around the tent, and has no idea Ali is already back.   
  
“Ash? What’s wrong?” Ali asks, alarmed. The brunette walks towards Ashlyn, sitting down next to her on the floor. She takes Ash’s hand in her own and it only makes the blonde cry more. “Can you talk to me?” Ash nods, and Ali wipes a tear off of her cheek.

“I fought with Chris. I was immature but he was pissing me off and I’m really upset.” Ali nods.

“What were you fighting about?” Ali prods.

“It’s not important,” Ash replies, and she sees sadness fill the chocolate orbs across from her.

“Okay. But you can tell me anything, you know that, right? I’m home,” She reminds her. Ashlyn feels sobs take her body again and she pulls Ali into her side.

“You like me, right? You, you want to be with me someday, right? Not a fantasy thing or a maybe thing, but a, I want to be with you when I’m ready thing?” Ash asked hesitantly. Ali, much to her surprise, presses a soft kiss to her cheek.

“I would kiss you on the lips, but I want our first kiss to be when you aren’t sobbing in my arms,” Ali teases, moving to kiss her forehead and then her other cheek. Ash smiles. “The more time I spend around you, the closer we get, the more I realize that I don’t want anyone else, okay? Ever. I want you, and just you.” Ash nods, trying to convince herself Ali’s words are nothing but the truth.

“Have you spoken to Christen at all?” Ash asks, hesitantly. Ali raises an eyebrow.

“I know you know I’m not interested in anything with Christen.”   
  
“Can I ask you something?” Ali cups one of Ashlyn’s cheeks in her hand, running her thumb across the soft skin.

“Anything,” The Slytherin replies.   
  
“You know what? Never mind,” Ash states. She wasn’t going to doubt Ali’s choices. Ali didn’t deserve that. She wasn’t that insecure about her relationship with the Slytherin.

“You sure, Ash?” Ash nods, and Ali taps Ashlyn’s thigh, a silent way of asking if she can sit in between her legs. Ash spreads her legs, and Ali sits between them, back against Ashlyn’s torso. “I wish I could give you all of me right now, today,” Ali admits. “What I would give to feel like I could just give you everything and everything would be okay. I don’t want us to mess this up. I don’t want to mess us up. I need to believe I’m healthy. I need to believe I can do this, and we all can’t be courageous like you.” Ash sighs.   
  
“You’re one of the most courageous people I’ve ever met. Just continuing to lead your life in the empowering and strong way you do every day is courageous. I don’t want to mess this up either. I would wait for you forever.”   
  
“I don’t want you to wait for me forever. I know I’m leaving you hanging, and I don’t want that, but I don’t know.”

“Alex, listen to me. You are not leaving me hanging. Okay?” Ash can see Ali biting her lip, and sighs, kissing the top of her head. They’re silent for a moment, and Ali continues to chew on her lip. “A penny for your thoughts?” Ash asks, seeing the distress spread across Ali’s face. The brunette sighed.

“I heard what Chris said to you. About me leading you on. And about Christen. I was walking out on my way back and I happened to pass you guys by. I know it was really selfish of me to flirt with her in front of you. I’m sorry. It was really shitty. Not once, but twice. I can’t justify it. I’m sorry. If it means anything to you, it felt safer to me. Like I wasn’t going behind your back. I know, it’s stupid, and I’m stupid. You’ve been nothing but good to me and I want you to know how much I appreciate you. You are everything to me.” Ash swallows thickly.   
  
“I’m really mad at him for doubting us, because he doesn’t know our relationship like we do. I was also kind of an ass to him for it, because I’m protective of you, and I know what you’re going through. But yeah, he incited a little insecurity in me. And yeah, it was kinda upsetting to watch you flirt with Christen, but I’m glad you said something. You’re not stupid.” Ash doesn’t even know what she feels, a mish mosh of emotions within her. “At the time, we hadn’t even talked about wanting to be together yet. We were just friends. It’s more weird in hindsight than anything else.” She kisses the dark hair again, taking in her favorite coconut scent. “Do you know I love the way your shampoo smells?” Ash asks, and Ali laughs.

“Right? I love this shampoo. I’m also sorry that I force you to play with my hair so often that you’re accustomed to the smell of my shampoo.” Ash laughs, running her hands through her long locks. If only Ali knew Ash enjoyed Ali’s hair as much as Ali did. “I was talking to my therapist about it, back at school. Us. Being ready for a relationship again. What that process is going to be like for me.” Ash was surprised to hear Ali was thinking that far ahead.

“Yeah?” Ash responded, parting her hair in preparation to braid it.

“I guess I just want to feel free from him before I move into a new relationship, but I realize I may never feel totally free from it, it’s always going to be a part of my story. Sure, I may stop getting nightmares, or at least see a bigger drop in frequency. Things like that. I don’t know if a relationship will help me heal or if I need to do the healing and then start a relationship. There’s no textbook that outlines this, you know?” Ali explains.   
  
“I want you to know that I don’t want to rush you at all. That I’m not going anywhere. That we can start whenever you want and as slowly as you want.” Ali smiles, sighing at the feeling of Ashlyn’s hands running through her hair.

“I want you, though. I want you so badly. I want to kiss you and I want to be called yours. I trust you more than I’ve ever trusted anyone in my life. I just don’t know if I can handle all of it.”   
  
“We could always start just by going on a date. We don’t have to go from zero to one hundred, we should start slow. I know that will be weird, since we are already so close, I don’t know. How do you start a relationship with someone you’re basically already in a relationship with?” Ali laughs.   
  
“Just add sex,” Ali teases in reply. “Well, either way, you’re my date to the Yule Ball.”   
  
“I don’t know, maybe you should ask Christen,” Ash teases back, and Ali laughs.   
  
“Poor Christen. That girl is so sweet. I want to be friends with her.” Ash shakes her head, a smile gracing her face.

“It’s a little hard to be friends with someone once they’ve given you a hickey, darling,” Ash tells her and Ali swats her arm lightly. And that quickly, the seriousness was gone, the conversation left unresolved. Ashlyn finished the braid in Ali’s hair, and Ali convinced her to go work things out with her brother, figuring she should probably spend some of her free time catching up with her own brother. Why did everything have to be so dramatic with them? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! thanks for sticking with me!! please let me know what you thought about chris and ashlyn's argument as well as about ali and ashlyn's conversation!! and get pumped for the next chapter, which is going to be a very fun one!!! thank you guys for commenting and making me smile :). you're the best!


	15. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the final of the quidditch world cup...
> 
> (lowkey mind the rating.)

          Ireland beats the United States. Then they beat Bulgaria. Then China. And suddenly, Ireland is playing Brazil in the final. And Ali is buzzing with excitement yet again. The red has been traded for green, and Ali wears her Ireland jersey almost as proudly as she wore her England one. Before every game, she had dutifully painted Ashlyn’s face, and by the end, Ashlyn had become good enough at the face painting game that Ali allowed her to do hers for her. She tries to ignore the intimacy of these moments; Her fingers running along Ali’s cheeks, creating the perfect lines of green and white. They’d grown comfortable in their tiny tent and their nightly routine; Ali snuggling up to her, so close Ashlyn could barely breathe. They had grown impossibly closer; Always teasing each other, always looking at each other for a little too long and touching each other with lingering fingers. They had become so comfortable with the way they cared for each other and the way they wanted each other and it was becoming increasingly obvious to everyone around them.

        Ali shakes with excitement when the players fly out. Ash finds herself feeling just as excited; Her heart thumping loudly at the prospect of Ireland winning the Quidditch World Cup. She sifts through the Every Flavor Beans, and pulls out the few she’s come to like, passing them to Ali. She laughs at the way Ali reaches blindly into the box, only to then spit out a vomit flavored bean.

“That’s why you don’t reach blindly into the box,” Ash tells her. Ali shoots her a glare, but ends it with a playful smile that assures Ashlyn it’s in good spirit. It’s the fourth game they’ve seen Ireland play, and Ashlyn has become extremely knowledgeable about the players. She had a habit of watching the Keeper too much (a good habit, Cap would tell her), that sometimes distracted her from the rest of the game, but she was thoroughly enjoying it. She also couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen Ali so happy for such a consistent period of time. Even after England’s loss, there was an unmistakable smile on her face.

“I think this will be you one day,” Ash tells her, motioning to the pitch as the referee gets set up to release the Snitch. Ali beams at her.

“I think it will be both of us.” It always made Ash’s heart clench, the way Ali had unwavering faith in her. She really was her biggest fan. Her cheerleader. They may play for opposing teams, but Ali would always be her favorite Beater, and Ash Ali’s favorite Keeper. The game began, and they could tell from the start it was going to be scrappy. Brazil’s beaters had no mercy; Ali cringed visibly when one of them sent a bludger straight at Ireland’s Seeker’s head less than a minute into the game. Luckily, the guy managed to duck in time. Ali firmly believed that sending a bludger at a seeker was something that was only done when the Seeker could see it coming, and/or was actively pursuing the Snitch. As a fellow Beater, few things annoyed her like scrappy play. Brazil’s Chasers were ruthless, and Ireland’s otherwise effective defense quickly began to crumble. If Ireland was going to have any chance at winning, they were going to have to catch the snitch, fast, and start scoring some more.

        Only twenty minutes into the game, Brazil had been called for five fouls against Ireland, and everyone rooting for Ireland was very worried about player injuries. This wasn’t the kind of game anyone liked to watch, especially as a final. At the same time, it made them all root for Ireland just that much more. Their offense managed to get on the board, but Brazil’s lead was only expanding.

“Their Keeper is so good, though,” Ash said, exasperated. The Beaters on the Ireland side weren’t able to keep up with Brazil’s, and their offense had been hindered by bludgers flying at their Chasers. Conversely, since the Beaters had barely any contact with the bludgers, so the other team was flying at their goal unhindered, leaving their Keeping hanging.

“A lot of people think Beaters aren’t that important, but this game is being dictated by Brazil’s Beaters. They’re controlling the bludgers. They are making our offense struggle, and they’re making our hoops a free for all for Brazil, leaving the poor Keeper there to do it all himself,” Ali rants.

       They expect the game to last for a long time. That’s just the way it is. They expect people to get hurt. That’s the way this game was going to go from the get-go. But twelve hours in, Ali and Ash are droopy-eyed, Ireland has already lost three players to injuries (two got knocked straight off their broomsticks), and Brazil is up by 300 points. The Ireland Seeker has made it his sole purpose to make sure nobody gets the Snitch until they can close up the gap; Even if Ireland caught the snitch now, they wouldn’t win, since the snitch is only worth 150 points. At this point, they feel like it’s a lost cause. Well, Ashlyn does, at least.   
  
“Anything can happen,” Ali tells her. “Abby always tells us that. One chance is all we need to get back in the game.”   
  
“I mean, we need like 20 chances, but I appreciate the sentiment Al,” Ash teases. Ali leans in and kisses Ashlyn’s cheek. “What was that for?” Ash asks softly, a smile on her face. Ali shrugs.

“You’re cute,” Ali tells her. “And you have soft cheeks.” Ash laughs, blushing profusely. Ali never failed to bring out the blushing child in her.

“Get a room,” Kyle grumbles from the other side of Ali, and they both laugh. Ash leans over to whisper in Ali’s ear.

“This is going to be the rest of our lives,” Ash teases, and Ali smiles.   
  
“I would be so lucky,” She replies, and they lock eyes. Suddenly, the crowd erupts in excitement. Ireland scores. Then they score again. Ali and Ash are on their feet once again, cheering hesitantly as their team finally gets it together. Brazil tires more quickly because of their scrappy play, and their Beaters barely have the strength to keep the bludgers from hitting them, let alone actually be strategic with them. Ireland was finally back in the game. They had the endurance. They had the clean play.

“Slow and steady wins the race,” Ali remarks. Ireland scores. And then they score again. A couple of hours later, they’re only behind Brazil by 100 points. The Seekers are off to the races, and Ali can barely breathe. Her and Ashlyn hold hands, palms sweating. Ali smirks at her.  
  
“I knew we were still in it,” She asserts. Ash can’t even tease her for the “I told you so,” sentiment, finding Ali’s optimism so charming. Ireland’s Seeker had yet to disappoint, but this was a fair-high pressure matchup. May the best Seeker win.

       Ireland’s Seeker catches the Snitch. The crowd erupts in cheers. Ali screams, and jumps onto Ash, the Gryffindor barely catching her in time. She locks her legs around the blonde’s waist and looks down into Ash’s eyes, beaming widely. Ali grabs her cheeks tenderly.

“We fucking won,” She exclaims, shaking in Ashlyn’s arms. Ash nods, laughing. Ash adjusts her arms around Ali’s legs, holding her securely and smiling up at her. Ali moves Ashlyn’s blonde hair from in front of her face, and caresses her cheek softly as she leans closer.

“Alex?” Ash begins to ask, but Ali cuts her off by pressing her lips to the blonde’s. Ashlyn’s heart stops beating, and her lips caress her favorite Slytherin’s. It’s the most amazing kiss she could have ever imagined; Fueled by passion, excitement, hope, and love. Ali’s tongue finds its way into Ash’s mouth, and the kiss grows more heated, until Ashlyn doesn’t know if she can hold Ali up any longer, her mind clouded with shock and lust. She is the first to break away, placing Ali on the ground, breathing hard. Ali leans close to her, whispering in her ear.

“I think I’m in love with you, Ash. I want to be yours.”

“You’ve always been mine.” Ash responds, excitement crossing her face. She wraps her arms around Ali, and leans down to kiss her again. She kisses her softly, less heated and frantic, more sweet. She ran a thumb on Ali’s soft cheeks as the brunette deepened the kiss, squeezing Ashlyn’s hips. They broke away, huge smiles gracing their faces. “I love you, Alexandra Blaire Krieger. I’m in love with you.”

        It felt like they were the only two people in the world. It didn’t feel like they were surrounded by thousands of screaming fans. It didn’t feel like they were at the Quidditch World Cup final. It was the moment they had been waiting for.

       They don’t sleep at all that night. The second they get back to their tent, they sit down across from each other, smiling stupidly.

“I can’t believe you really love me,” Ali says. Ash laughs. “I can’t believe I kissed you in the middle of a crowded stadium,” She adds, laughing. Her face paint has been partially rubbed off by Ashlyn’s hands and her hair is messy from the little while she dozed off during the game, but, in Ashlyn’s eyes, she’s never looked more beautiful. Ashlyn can’t even form words, so she just sits across from Ali, a silly smile on her face. “This is the beginning of the rest of our lives.”   
  
“You really think we can do it? Be together forever?” Ali beams and nods.

“I know we can.” Ash knows they need to talk, more seriously, about how they are going to do this, but she’s so hesitant because she doesn’t want to ruin the moment.   
  
“Proposition,” Ash starts. “We enjoy tonight. And tomorrow we talk about how this is going to go. Okay?” Ali smiles in reply.

“Can I kiss you again?” Ali asks, and Ash scoots closer in a silent reply. She considers taking their face paint off, but decides Ali looks too cute.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ash tells her. “I can’t even explain how beautiful you are. I could look at you all day.” Ali tries to muffle her smile, but the deep blush gives her away, face paint not hiding anything.

“I love you,” Ali tells her. “I love how it sounds to finally say that out loud.” Ash leans in to kiss Ali softly, pulling away to press her forehead against the Slytherin’s.

“You’re such a sweet little Slytherin,” Ash teases. Ali laughs.

“You love me,” Ali replies, half teasing, half serious. Ash nods.

“I love you.”   
  
“What do you love about me?” Ali asks. “Oh gosh, that makes me sound so vain. I don’t mean it that way. I just, tell me why I’m getting this lucky.” Ash takes her hand in her own, interlacing their fingers.

“I love your strength. I love your willingness to be vulnerable. I love how talented you are and how hard you work. I love how much you care about your team and all of your friends. I love the way you bite your lip all the time. I love the way you blush whenever I compliment you. I love your confidence and the way you carry yourself, and I love that you aren’t afraid to show me all of you. I love how feisty and fierce you are in the air. I love how you always listen to me and make me feel worthy. I love your short temper and how you apologize the moment you know you’ve said something wrong. I love how ridiculously competitive you are; I love how you don’t do anything halfway and don’t accept loss. I love absolutely everything about you, Alexandra Blaire. I love your heart, your soul, your spirit,” Ash tells her honestly. She holds her chin, looking straight into her eyes, and Ali’s face paint gets even more messed up as tears fall from her eyes.

“I love how gentle you are,” Ali starts, trying to contain herself. “I love how you don’t judge anyone. I love your soft spoken voice and listening ear. I love how strong you are, how brave you are, and how you take care of everyone in your life. I love how calculated you are when you speak. I love the way you tease me and the way you make everyone feel special. I love your skill and your heart and I love the way you protect people. I love your selflessness and your intelligence and I love how you make my stomach clench and my toes tingle.” Ash kisses her soundly, and Ali melts into her. When they pull away, Ali gets up, and pulls off her jersey.   
  
“Let’s get comfortable,” Ali suggests, and Ash raises an eyebrow, watching Ali’s muscular bare back. She no longer feels like she can’t stare, so she rakes her eyes up and down Ali’s backside. Ali turns towards her, and Ash stares at her defined abs, gulping.

“Ashlyn?” Ali asks, snapping her out of her daze.

“Yeah?” Ash replies, standing up as well. Ali laughs.

“You’re staring,” Ali tells her, a teasing edge to her voice. “I asked if you want me to put a real shirt on tonight, but, I mean, clearly you’re enjoying the view,” Ali adds, a smile on her face as she continues to tease the Gryffindor. Ash smiles as well, pulling off the Ireland Quidditch tee Ali had lent her. They both strip down to sports bras and shorts (or boxers, in Ashlyn’s case), and take off their face paint.

“Want me to braid your hair?” Ash offers. Ali lights up, and Ash laughs as Ali sits in front of her. Ash runs her hand through the silky locks, it feeling more intimate than it ever has before. Ali closes her eyes and leans her head back, completely surrendering herself to Ash. She separates her hair into three pieces, and begins to braid it.

“I think it’s funny that you never wear your hair like this, but you love it when I braid it,” Ash remarks, starting the braid. Ali smiles.

“It’s just so relaxing. I don’t know. It’s kind of sensual. It just softens me, calms me. I’ve always liked to have my hair played with. But if I remember correctly, you were the first one to suggest this, back in the day,” Ali explains, a teasing edge to her voice.

“I remember that. End of last year. You were just sitting in front of me like this, and you were all riled up, so I started running my fingers through your hair, and you smiled at me, so I asked if I could braid it. The rest is history.” Ash grabs a hair tie to finish off the braid, and kisses the top of Ali’s head, lingering longer than she ever has before. They move to lay down in their sleeping bag, and Ali wraps her arms around Ash. She rests her chin right above Ashlyn’s breasts, and makes eye contact with the blonde.

“I really want to kiss you,” Ali tells her. Ash tugs her up and presses their lips together. It’s different this time, more intimate. Ali has one hand on Ashlyn’s hip right above the band on her boxers, and the other hand on her bare back. Their torsos press against each other, and neither have ever experienced anything as incredible as defined abs touching and nipples hardening against the thin fabric of sports bras. Ash cups Ali’s cheek with one hand and runs the fingers of her other hand along her lower back. Their tongues meet, and Ali hears a moan, not knowing whom it came from. They roam each other’s mouths, and Ali lifts a hand from Ashlyn’s back to cup the back of her head, fingers intertwining with her blonde hair as Ali moans into her mouth. They try to keep it from getting too heated, slowing it down when they feel their resolve slipping. Their legs intertwine by themselves, and it’s impossible to tell where one body ends and where another begins. They break away for air breaks, smiling widely at each other. Ali pulls Ash back to her, digging her fingers into her hip, causing Ash to gasp into her mouth. They start to subconsciously move against each other; Hard nipples dragging against each other and needy cores pushing against bare legs, thin layers of fabric the only separation. Ali groans into Ashlyn’s mouth when the seam on her compression shorts rubs against her clit, and she realizes how wet she is when the fabric slides against her.

“Ash,” She whispers against her mouth, locking eyes with Ash. Ash sees the need in the chocolate orbs opposite hers, and knows her own eyes mirror it. She can feel herself soaking through her boxers and onto Ali’s muscular thigh, and all they’ve done is kiss.

“Please, Ash, be mine,” Ali begs. Neither of them thought this was where the night would go, but they couldn’t deny that they needed each other.

“I’m yours,” Ash replies, moving back in to capture Ali’s lips in her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHH. i hope you're screaming as much as i'm screaming. 
> 
> let me know what you think!!!! tell me if you're EXCITED about the BAES GETTING IT TOGETHER! clearly i'm excited. 
> 
> next chapter is pURE SMUT. mhm. yep. let me know if you're looking forward to that :P 
> 
> thanks so much for sticking with me to this point!! i've been very excited to share this chapter with you, and hope you guys like it!


	16. Good To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Ash finally take that last step. 
> 
> Mind the rating, y'all, I don't hold back when it comes to smut ;)

“Let me worship you,” Ash tells her. “I’ll be gentle. You tell me if anything is wrong okay? You’re in control here,” Ash explains. Ali nods, biting her lip. She hasn’t had sex since Craig. She trusts Ashlyn with her life but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous.   
  
“What’s off limits?” Ash asks, wanting to make sure she doesn’t accidentally do something to trigger Ali. The brunette chews on her lip as she thinks.   
  
“I, um, am not totally sure. Just try not to restrain me at all, I guess? And don’t be too rough?” She asks. Ash nods as she strokes Ali’s cheek with her thumb.

“Absolutely. You tell me if you’re at all uncomfortable, okay? You won’t be disappointing me if you don’t want to go through with this. We are going to go at your pace,” She reminds Ali, who smiles gratefully. “You good?” Ali nods, smiling and kissing Ash softly.

“More than,” She replies when they pull away, rolling onto her back. Ash hovers over her, kissing her lips softly.

“I love how soft your lips are,” Ash tells her, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m so crazy about you.” Ali runs her hand through Ashlyn’s hair, smiling widely at her.

“I love you,” Ali tells her, and Ash doesn’t think she could ever hear that without her stomach flipping. She giggles, her breath tickling Ali’s lips.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Ash reminds her, kissing her once more. She kisses her cheek tenderly, and then kisses across her defined jaw. She moves to her ear, kissing the soft skin behind her earlobe. She sucks the sensitive skin, and Ali’s breath picks up, a quiet whine coming from her mouth. She sucks her earlobe softly, and Ali rakes her fingernails down Ashlyn’s back. Ash licks up the shell of her ear, and Ali shivers and writhes underneath her.

“Ash,” She whines.

“You have sensitive ears I see?” Ash teases, moving to her other ear to repeat her ministrations. She tugs lightly on Ali’s earlobe, and feels her back arch as she moans. The sound of Ali moaning is a sound she doesn’t think she could ever hear enough of. Her tongue runs along the shell of her ear, and then she kisses the skin below her ear one last time before moving to her neck. She licks, kisses, and sucks on her neck, moving downwards. Ali arches into her, guiding her head with a hand in her hair, the other hand raking down her back. Ash finds her pulse point and sucks on it, Ali letting out a moan that reminds them to put a silencing charm on the tent. Ali pushes her hips up into Ashlyn, desperate for friction on her soaked core.

“I need you, Ash,” Ali breathes out. Ash looks up at her, pulling her mouth away from her neck and moving to kiss her softly.

“You have me, baby,” She replies, and Ali blushes at the term of endearment. Ash bites lightly on Ali’s collarbone, and the Slytherin doesn’t know how much more build up she can handle, feeling her wetness soak the tops of her thighs. She’s never been this turned on in her life, hell, she didn’t even know it was possible for her to be this turned on. Ash tugs on Ali’s sports bra, and Ali sits up to pull it over her head before lying back down. Ash kisses between her small breasts, avoiding the inviting hardened peaks before moving one hand to cup a breast while she took the other nipple in her mouth. Ali arches her back and lets out a gasp when Ashlyn sucks on the pink knob, feeling it harden even further in her mouth. She kisses the reddened nipple before moving to the other one, switching her hand to massage the other breast. Ali whines and moans under her, trying her best to push her chest into Ashlyn’s mouth as she pushes her head into her breast. She can feel Ashlyn’s nipples on her stomach through her sports bra, and it only turns her on further. Ash gives this nipple the same treatment, kissing it before pulling back to look at the swollen red knobs.

“So beautiful,” Ash whispers, before licking, kissing, and sucking down her defined abs and towards her hipbones. She nibbles on her hipbone, and Ali lets out a loud and desperate moan. “You’re so sensitive,” Ash remarks, moving to the opposite side and biting slightly harder.   
  
“Ash please,” Ali begs, and Ash licks right above the waistline of her compression shorts before moving down and spreading Ali’s legs. Ali gasps at the feeling of being exposed, and Ash kisses her inner thighs, sucking on the wetness that has soaked her.

“Gosh, Ali, you’re so wet for me. Are you excited for me to eat you out, baby? Gosh, you taste so good, I’m dripping just tasting you,” Ash tells her, and Ali bucks her hips up against Ashlyn’s hand, gasping. She presses her face against Ali’s shorts, taking in her scent and closing her eyes in appreciation of Ali’s arousal. She licks softly over the fabric, tapping her clit through it and hearing Ali let out a high-pitched mewl. She pulls off the soaked shorts, tossing them aside and taking in the sight of Ali’s dripping pussy. She kisses the bottom of her stomach and gets herself settled between her legs, spreading Ali as much as she can.

“You comfortable?” Ash asks. Ali nods. Ash guides Ali’s hand into her hair. “Here, you have control, alright? I’m going to do what I think will make you feel good, but you are in control. You can have more or less of anything. Talk to me, okay? Tell me what you want and what you like baby. You are in control,” Ash tells her. Ash has no idea what this experience is like for Ali, having fully consensual sex for one of the first times in her life, and she does everything she can to assure Ali feels in control. Sure, they needed to talk. They probably should’ve stopped before this, but it was Ali. It was Ali underneath her, wet and begging. She moves to lick through Ali’s soaked folds, moaning into her at the taste.

“Gosh, Alex, you taste so good,” She tells her, Ali writhing and moaning under her, trying to get some friction on her clit. Ash continues to lick through her folds, ignoring her clit, much to Ali’s frustration. She tries to hold her thighs, so she can prevent Ali from bucking too much without making her feel like she’s being held down. “You okay, Alex?” She checked in.   
  
“More,” Ali replies, breathless, and Ash smiles, tapping her tongue to her clit. She sucks it into her mouth, and Ali gasps. Ash feels her boxers dampen every time Ali makes a sound. Just the knowledge that she’s causing Ali to make those sounds does it for her. She licks and sucks through her folds, and brings a finger up.  
  
“Can I?” Ash asks, coating a finger in her wetness. Ali nods and moans as Ash gently presses a finger into her. She pushes her finger around until it hits Ali’s sweet spot, the Slytherin gasping out at the feeling.

“Another,” Ali begs, and Ash complies, sliding a second finger in while she continues to lap at her clit, playing with the hard, sensitive bud. Ali spirals towards orgasm, tugging on Ashlyn’s hair and begging for more as Ash pushes her to the edge.   
  
“Ash,” She breathes out. “Ash, I’m there.” It’s overwhelming; Ashlyn doesn’t think she’s ever experienced anything like this. Ali tosses her head back, her mouth agape, as she writhes in her orgasm. She’s never seen a sight like Ali coming, felt anything like her fingers and mouth being covered in her wetness. She’s never experienced something as incredible as knowing she is the cause of Ali’s intense pleasure, moans and gasps coming from her mouth as she rides out her high. She continues to stroke her, reveling in the feeling of Ali soaking her face and hand, moaning into her folds. When Ali finally comes down, she cleans her up happily, before beginning to move back up. She kisses her stomach, and the top of her breast before laying down next to her, kissing her lips softly.

“That was the most incredible experience of my life,” Ash admits, a smile on her face. Ali beams.   
  
“Imagine what it was like for the one having the orgasm,” Ali retorts, smiling at her. She presses her lips to Ashlyn’s, and they kiss slowly, tongues finding each other and Ali moaning into her mouth at the taste of herself on her lips. They pull away, breathless, moments later.

“Seriously, Ash. I can’t explain how incredible that was. I didn’t realize sex could feel like that,” She explains, chuckling at herself. She kisses Ash again, her thumb moving to press against the band of Ashlyn’s sports bra.   
  
“I’ve never done this before,” Ali admits. “I’ve only… I’ve never… with a girl,” She explains. “I mean, I just. I’m worried, I, you were so good, and I want it to be good for you too.” Ash just smiles at her, stroking her cheek.

“Alex, hey, baby. No matter what you do, I can pretty much guarantee you it’ll be good for me, okay? But no pressure. You don’t need to do anything. Okay? I want to make sure you know that I don’t expect anything. I wanted to make you feel good, but you aren’t required to give me anything in return,” Ash tells her, smiling and leaning in to kiss her softly. “I love you.” Ali tugs her sports bra and boxers off, smirking at the soaked sight of the boxers.

“Thank you for being so good to me,” Ali tells her. “I love you, and I want you.” Ali kisses her, slowly and deeply. She smiles into the kiss, loving the feeling of Ash under her. She places one hand on her thigh, another on her hip, and moves her mouth down to kiss across her jaw. She takes her time, rubbing a thumb across the outside of Ashlyn’s thigh as she kisses her neck. She licks, nibbles, and sucks at the skin in her wake. Ash lets out a moan when she reaches her pulse point, and Ali chuckles as she bites down on the sensitive skin, sucking it back into her mouth again as Ash whines and writhes. She nibbles on her pulse point for a bit longer, knowing she’ll probably leave a mark and getting excited by the idea of Ashlyn waking up with a hickey. She licks and kisses across her collar bone before looking down at her perfect breasts, a goofy smile on her face. Ash opens her eyes to see why Ali has stopped, and chuckles when she sees Ali staring at her breasts.

“Like what you see?” Ash teases. Ali laughs, leaning forward to kiss Ash on the lips.

“You know it,” she replies, before moving back down. She licks between her breasts, and then moves to the undersides of each, Ash moaning out from the unexpected sensitivity of the skin there. She nibbles on the underside of her breast, before kissing the skin and moving to the other, giving it the same treatment. She then licks the tops of her breasts, kissing, nibbling, and even biting along the way. Ash moans again underneath her, and Ali chuckles briefly into her skin at how turned on the blonde is. Ali licks her lips as she pulls away for a moment, staring at the way Ashlyn’s skin glistens from her ministrations. She chews on her lip as she stares at the inviting pink, hard nipples, excited to pull one into her mouth. Ash whines.   
  
          Ali lowers her mouth once more, licking over a nipple before taking it into her mouth. She sucks on it softly at first, getting used to the feeling of it in her mouth and watching Ashlyn’s face as she throws her head back in pleasure. She sucks on it harder, reveling in their dual pleasure. Gosh, Ali never realized how much she would love breasts. She had never found herself this entranced by a man’s chest or nipples, but she could feel herself getting extremely worked up all over again at the sight of Ashlyn’s small breasts and the feeling of a nipple in her mouth, running her tongue over it. She eventually releases it with a pop and a kiss before moving to the other breast. She picks up her hand from Ashlyn’s thigh to massage the breast she just left before licking the other nipple and taking it in her mouth, sucking hard. Ashlyn is moaning under her when she finally pulls away with another kiss, taking a moment to stare at the now slightly reddened, rock hard peaks.

“I love your breasts,” Ali admits. “I love these beautiful, hard nipples,” She adds, running her fingers over the sensitive knobs. Ash just moans in response, bucking her hips up, desperate and needy. Ali licks down her abs, the very abs she’s stared at blatantly every night, and nibbles on her hipbones.  
  
“Baby, please,” Ash breathes out, and Ali smiles. She doesn’t think she has ever felt this empowered during sex. She spread her thighs and gulped as the stared between them, more arousal pooling in her belly and soaking her thighs as she takes in Ashlyn’s extremely wet state.

“Babe, you’re so wet for me,” Ali tells her. “You’re gonna flood our tent,” She teases, smiling. Ash smiles as well. Ali holds her legs open and moves to lick her inner thighs, starting just above her knee and moving up to her center, licking and sucking the wetness she finds coating her thighs. She moans into Ashlyn’s skin when she tastes her. She didn’t realize she would ever actually liked the way someone tasted. But Ashlyn wasn’t someone, she was her Ash. And she tasted incredible.

“Ash, baby,” Ali starts, nibbling on her sensitive skin, taking in the scent of her core. “I am so turned on at the thought of eating you out. I’m dripping down my thighs all over again, baby,” Ali tells her. She presses her legs together, hoping to get some sort of friction but really just feeling her legs slide against each other, spreading her wetness even more. She groans into Ashlyn’s inner thigh before moving in towards her soaked, dripping pussy. Ali licks her lips, tasting Ashlyn on them, before licking through her folds. She dives in, her tongue moving from her entrance and back up, avoiding her clit as her chin and surrounding face are being coated in Ashlyn’s juices. Ash writhes under her, moaning and gasping at Ali’s every move. Ali holds one hip with her hand and moves her other hand to help her mouth out, rubbing a wet finger against her entrance. Ash bucks her hip, trying to push Ali’s finger into her, absolutely craving to be filled. Ali chuckles and begins to lap her sensitive clit as she begins to move one finger in her. The sounds coming from Ashlyn’s mouth, combined with the taste of her folds and the feeling of having a finger buried in her turn Ali on to the point where she can barely think straight. Before she’s realized it, her hand is moving from Ashlyn’s hip to between her own thighs, and she moans into Ashlyn’s pussy as she slides two fingers into herself. Ali continues to suck and lick her clit and adds another finger inside her, the fingers sliding around with Ashlyn’s wetness and Ali finding a sensitive spot inside her. Ali continues to finger herself, bucking her own hips into her hand as she rides them. Ash notices what’s happening, and her eyes go wide.

“Alex,” She tells her. “Alex, look at me.” Ali picks her head up inquisitively, stilling both her hands, and Ash tugs her up lightly. “Are you fingering yourself?” Ali bites her lip.   
  
“I couldn’t concentrate,” She admits, a small smirk on her face. Ashlyn’s mouth waters at the thought.   
  
“Do you trust me?” Ash asks, and Ali nods.   
  
“Turn around so that your hips face me, and I’ll help you out,” Ash proposes. Ali nods, desperate, and pulls her fingers out of herself and Ashlyn before getting into position. She lowers her hips onto Ashlyn’s face, feeling oddly exposed and needy.

“Fuck,” Ash mutters, taking in Ali’s state. Ali lowers her mouth to go back to work on Ashlyn’s folds, licking her clit and letting her core engulf two of her fingers. Ash buries herself in Ali’s core as well, licking and sucking her folds before pressing her tongue into her entrance. They climb towards orgasm quickly, nipples pressed against toned abs and tongues, faces, and fingers filling each other.

“Alex, baby, I’m coming,” Ash tells her, feeling the warmth begin to spread, and she subconsciously throws her head back into the pillow as the orgasm takes over. Ali moans into her core, close to her own orgasm but having her own needs abandoned by Ash. She fingers and licks her through her orgasm, happily taking her juices into her mouth. She cleans her up when she comes down, stilling with a hard breath and a soft whine. Ash whimpers, extremely sensitive, and Ali finally moves her mouth away, before licking the juices off of each of her fingers. Ash moans as she watches Ali roll off her after cleaning her fingers. Ali moves her hand down between her legs to finish herself off, but Ash shakes her head.   
  
“Come here,” Ash insists, and Ali raises an eyebrow as she positions herself over Ashlyn’s face. She’s afraid of suffocating her, but Ash simple holds her hips gently as she begins to lap her up. It’s only seconds of Ash licking her folds and sucking her clit before she comes hard, juices spilling all over Ashlyn’s face as she yells out in pleasure. Ali finally rolls off of Ash, and Ash moves to kiss Ali softly. They cuddle together, whispering a cleaning spell and removing the silencing spell from their tent before falling asleep in each other’s arms, exhausted and spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek! Eek eek. 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the positive response to the last chapter!!! You guys make my day! Also feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter! Did you like it or not? I'd be interested to see to what degree you want to see explicit content woven into the fic! 
> 
> Gosh, those two.... so needy. 
> 
> (Also! If you liked this and you haven't read my explicit oneshots, The Fix and Silly, Wild, Beautiful, I would recommend checking them out!) 
> 
> (Another also: New explicit oneshot coming tomorrow as a Game Day present!! Let me know if you're looking forward to it :P)


	17. Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls finally talk about the newfound change in their relationship, and approach the end of Ashlyn's time at the Krieger's.

         Ali smiles against Ashlyn’s skin when she wakes up entangled with her. She kisses the top of the blonde’s chest, inches above a small hickey she left on her left breast, unable to contain her happiness at waking up like this. She knows she needs to go for her morning run before Ashlyn wakes up and things get serious, so she leans up, kissing Ashlyn’s lips softly.

“I love you,” She whispers, before untangling their bodies and getting up. She grabs some shorts and a sports bra, ties on her sneakers and glancing at Ashlyn one last time, a silly smile on her face at the sight of the naked blonde, the sleeping bag leaving her bare breasts exposed. She takes a moment to stare at the hickeys on her pulse point and breasts, biting her lip before finally forcing herself to head out.

        When Ash wakes up, she’s disappointed to realize Ali is already out for her run, the sleeping bag feeling empty without Ali’s skin pressed against her own. She suddenly feels nervous, a serious conversation imminent. She sits up, letting the sleeping bag drop to her waist, and remembers the night before, it feeling like a dream. Between Ali surprising her with a kiss to the intimate moments of their night together, she couldn’t believe it was real life. Ali really wants to be hers. Ali walks in, huffing and puffing and sweat sticking to her defined abs, and they both take a moment to stare. Ali stares at her breasts and torso once again; Ash entranced by the sweat sticking to Ali and the pebbling nipples under her sports bra.   
  
“We should talk,” Ash says, breaking them out of their trance. Ali nods, sitting down on the sleeping bag as Ashlyn grabs some underwear and a tee shirt.

“Last night was amazing,” Ali tells her, reaching to hold her hand, interlacing their fingers. “I can’t even explain it. You were so soft and gentle with me and you made me feel safe. Thank you,” Ali explains. Ash smiles, resisting the urge to kiss her.

“Good. I’m glad, Alex. I enjoyed it very much as well. Obviously,” She replies, blushing.   
  
“First of all, I guess I just wanted to ask, what changed?” Ash asks hesitantly. “We just had this conversation like, three days ago.”  
  
“I love you. It’s too hard to contain it. I don’t want to contain it. I want you. I trust you. It’s not going to be smooth sailing, dating me. But I trust us. I have faith in us.” Ash smiles.

“I want to tell you that this is all at your pace. And I don’t want you to feel bad about that.” Ali squeezes her hand.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Ali asks, a small smile on her face, and Ashlyn’s eyes widen, a beam taking over her face.

“Really?” Ash asks, and Ali nods. “I would love to be your girlfriend, Alex. It’s my dream to be your girlfriend.” Ali blushes.

“I can already hear Pinoe’s ‘I told you so,’” Ali admits, chuckling.   
  
“How do you want to tell people?” Ash asks.

“I feel like it can be pretty casual and natural,” Ali replies. “I just want to prepare you for the fact that the entire school is going to be talking about us.” Ash scoffs.

“You think you’re way more popular than you are,” Ash teases, and Ali shrugs. They’ll see in time. They’re silent for a moment, and Ali tries to find words to say what she’s worried about.   
  
“I’m afraid of driving you away,” She admits. “Dating me is not going to be easy. I was trying to wait until I knew I could be, my full self, I don’t know, but I’m crazy about you.”   
  
“Nothing worth anything is easy, Alex. Sure, we may have differing opinions on things, but I need you to remember that I am always going to put your health first. I understand that it’s going to make some things hard. But you are worth it, okay? No matter what happens, I’m thrilled just to be with you. Just by loving me, you are more than enough for me,” Ashlyn tells her, pressing their foreheads together.   
  
“I love you,” Ali replies. “I love you so much. I can’t believe I finally get to say that.”   
  
“It makes my stomach flip every time,” Ash replies, smiling, her breath teasing Ali’s lips. Ali presses her lips to Ashlyn’s, kissing her soundly. They get a little lost in it, Ali’s hand weaving in Ashlyn’s long, blonde hair as their tongues meet. Ali runs a thumb along the hickey on Ashlyn’s neck, and smiles against her mouth.   
  
“We need to get ready, we’re leaving in thirty minutes,” Ali says somberly, realizing the time. They get up, change into real clothes, ignoring the beginnings of arousal, and start to pack everything up. Once they finally head out of their tent to take it down, Ash wraps her arms around Ali from behind, and rests her chin on the Slytherin’s shoulder. Kyle and Chris stumble out of their tent around the same time, hair messy and obviously still half-asleep. Ali chuckles, and Kyle looks up at her.

“Morning, lovebirds,” He teases, and Ali blushes. Ash kisses her cheek before stepping away. The girls finish up their tent and move to help the guys with theirs, before their parents come out of their tent. Ken and Deb get their tent together quickly, and laugh as they watch the four kids attempt to take apart Kyle and Chris’s.

        Ash and Ali are pretty quiet as they head home. Ali takes Ashlyn’s hand in her own, not caring who sees. They’ve been so caught up in each other and in the games that they hadn’t prepared themselves for the fact that it was Ash and Chris’s last day with Ali’s family. They were only two weeks away from the start of school, but the idea of going two weeks without each other right after finally getting together was heartbreaking. They get to the port key, and follow a few other families through it, landing in a heap back near Ali’s house. The four kids decide they’ll all go for a walk to the park together after dinner to conclude the trip. When they go to head upstairs upon arriving home, Ali’s mom calls her to stay behind. She turns, biting her lip as she anticipates the next question. Ash grabs her bag from her, and Ali smiles gratefully, watching her walk away up the stairs. She hears the door close, and smiles at her mom.

“Do you have something you’d like to tell me?” Deb asks, and Ali chuckles.

“I’m dating Ash,” She replies. “She’s my girlfriend.” Her stomach flips; It feels incredible to tell someone.   
  
“Congrats, honey. I’m so happy for you two. She makes you very happy,” Her mom replies. Ali beams, moving to hug her mother.

“Will you tell Dad?” She asks hesitantly, and her mom laughs.   
  
“Nope. You tell your dad. He’ll be happy for you. He really likes Ash,” Deb assures her. “Hard not to love someone who makes you smile like this. Between last summer and the beginning of this summer, we were really starting to worry about you. But ever since she got here, you’ve been the smiley, happy, bubbly Ali you always were,” Her mom tells her. “Now go, enjoy your last couple of days with your girl,” She says with a wink, and Ali laughs.

“Thanks, mom. I love you.” Ali jogs up the stairs, and beams when she walks in her room, Ash sitting on her bed, reading a book.

“Hey beautiful,” Ash says, looking up at her. Ali beams, sitting on the bed next to her and kissing her lips softly. “How did it go with your mom?”  
  
“Really well,” Ali replies, smiling against Ashlyn’s lips. “She’s really happy for us.”   
  
“What do you want to do with the rest of the day?” Ash asks, stroking her cheek lightly with her thumb.   
  
“Anything. I just want to be with you,” Ali replies, resting their foreheads against each other. They hear a knock on the door, and Ali groans, knowing it’s her brother. She gets up to let Kyle and Chris in, and Kyle jumps onto the bed.   
  
“Are you going to tell us about that kiss we witnessed yesterday, lovebirds?” Kyle asks, and Chris stands in the corner of the room, kind of awkwardly. Ash laughs.

“Ashlyn is now my girlfriend,” Ali tells them. “And that’s all the information you’re getting.” Kyle begs them for information for a little longer, and they finally kick him out, Chris chuckling as he trails behind them.

“I can’t believe how well they get along, they’re totally different people,” Ali remarks, motioning to Chris and Kyle as she shuts the door.

“Kyle pulls Chris out of his shell a bit. It’s nice.” Ali nods in agreement, holding Ashlyn’s hand and leaning forward to kiss her again as the sits back down on the bed.

“I think I know what I want to do today,” Ali tells her, a smirk on her face. Ash raises an eyebrow, spreading her palm on Ali’s stomach.   
  
“Yeah?” Ash replies, and Ali bites her lip, eyes darkening. Ali leans in and kisses Ash once more before pushing her back onto her bed.

“I want to lick you and make you scream for me again,” Ali tells her, licking her lips. Ashlyn’s breath hitches, and she stares at Ali’s tongue on her lips, and imagining it all over her body.   
  
“Please.”

         Ali stays true to her word, eating Ash out until she screams, twice. Ash returns the favor, and then they collapses in a heap, taking a short nap. Kyle and Chris eventually wake them, knocking on the door and asking if they would come out and play football with them. They groan and pull clothes on, ignoring Kyle’s teasing from behind the door as they try to deal with their messy sex hair. Ali pulls hers up into her signature bun, and Ash just braids her own quickly. They grab sneakers and head out to meet the boys. Ash stops Kyle while Chris gets equipment set up and Ali runs into the house to grab water and snacks.

“Hey Kyle. I just wanted to say thank you. It seems you and Chris have gotten along really well, and I can’t be more grateful that you embraced him and gave us this opportunity to spend so much time happy and safe here. Obviously, I intended on spending a lot more time with Chris than I did, and I just, can’t thank you enough. I wouldn’t have been able to spend the time alone with Ali that I did if you guys hadn’t gotten along so well,” Ash tells him. She feels vulnerable, and it feels weird to thank someone for hanging out with her brother. “Just, thank you for giving him a chance.” Kyle smiles at her genuinely, and pats her arm lightly.  
  
“I’m so happy that you got to spend time with my sister. Chris is wonderful, I had so much fun with him and learned so much from him. And I haven’t seen Alex this happy in years. I’m so glad she has you. I’m just so glad you finally figured it out with her.”   
  
“Thanks, Kyle. I’m so fortunate to have her, too.”

       Later in the day, after hours of pouty Ali trying to beat Ash out in games of Muggle football, Ali asks her what her and Kyle had been talking about, and Ash tells her that she thanked him.   
  
“Shit, yeah, I guess I should thank him too,” Ali replies, a small gracing her face as she chuckles. “I may not have had the guts to impulse kiss you if we hadn’t had all that alone time,” Ali adds, more seriously this time. It’s their last night together, and they were getting ready for the walk to the park with the boys after a long afternoon of football. Ali was rifling through her closet, and Ash was already dressed in a pair of black jeans and a fitted grey tee shirt. Her long, blonde hair laid curly down her back and she pulled on a pair of white converse.

“Do you need a hand, Ali bean?” She asked. Ali was still standing there in her robe, rifling around in her closet. She came out a moment later, holding some clothes. Ash tried not to stare as Ali grabbed a blue lace thong out of her drawer and pulled it on before pulling off her robe, tossing it onto her bed. She grabbed a black bra out of her drawer and Ash walked up behind her, trying not to stare at her perfect ass.  
  
“Which hook?” Ash asks, taking the bra snap in her hand.

“Second,” Ali replies, and Ash hooks the bra for her, running a finger down her back. “Thanks,” She adds, quietly, and Ash kisses her shoulder before backing away so Ali can continue to get dressed. She pulls on a pair of white skin-tight jeans, and Ash gulps. Ali reaches for her shirt; A flowy, black, v neck tee.

“We look like we tried to coordinate,” Ash admits as Ali pulls on the shirt. It’s more low cut than what Ali usually wore, and Ash tried to distract herself from the visible tops of her breasts, images of licking, sucking, and massaging the skin filling her mind. Ali laughs, throwing on a colorful bracelet and blue sandals.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ash tells her, and Ali smiles, moving to kiss her softly.

“You are trying to kill me, between this outfit and putting my bra on for me, I’m melting,” Ali admits, whispering next to her ear.

“Alright, lets go before I push you against this wall, put those powerful thighs on my shoulders, and go to town,” Ash replies, and Ali laughs, dropping her head to kiss Ashlyn’s neck, the hickey effectively covered by a concealer spell. “Alex,” She warns, and Ali chuckles against her skin, before pulling away and walking towards the door.   
  
“Come on, slow poke,” Ali tells her as she opens the door, and Ash just laughs, closing her eyes for a moment, appreciating that, for the first time, it wasn’t just fruitless teasing, it was anticipation. Ali isn’t just her best friend anymore, Ali is her girlfriend. Her everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't quite as exciting as the past two have been, but they have a label! 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the feedback on the last chapter! Also, if you haven't read my new oneshot yet, it's called I Love You More (Than Sharks)! 
> 
> You guys are the best! :D


	18. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road gets a little...bumpy.

          The walk to the park is emotional. They talk about their favorite moments from the summer (Ali and Ash unanimously agreeing that Ali’s impulse kiss post Ireland winning the Quidditch World Cup takes the cake, and Chris and Kyle talking about other moments of the World Cup), and they talk about how much fun they’ve had. Ali and Ash hold hands, and the boys don’t tease them for it, knowing how hard parting will be for them. They sit together on the small bench, Ali plopping down on Ashlyn’s lap and the blonde laughing as she wraps her arms around Ali’s waist.   
  
“How many times do I have to remind you that you’re the heavier one!?” Ash teases, and Ali rolls her eyes.

“You could use the workout, sweetheart,” Ali teases back, and Ash’s eyes widen. The guys break them out of their teasing. They talk some more, but remain silent for most of the evening, Ash eventually motioning for them to switch places, growing uncomfortable with Ali’s weight on her. When they finally leave, they walk slow heading home. Ali and Ash squeeze each other’s hands harder, like if they could just hold on to each other tight enough, they would never have to separate.

“Two weeks until preseason,” Ali reminds her when they get back to the house.   
  
“Two weeks.”

“I love you,” Ali tells her, shutting the door to her room, never separating their hands.

“I just want to hold you all night,” Ash says. Ali nods.   
  
“Lets get comfortable,” Ali replies. They unlock their hands and Ash reaches to pull Ali’s shirt off of her. Ali returns the favor, and then Ash reaches for the button of Ali’s skin tight jeans, and tugs on the zipper, helping Ali out of them. They cling to her but slide off easier than Ash expected. Ali does the same for her, licking her lips at the sight of Ashlyn’s legs. Ash turns Ali around, and unsnaps the bra she had put on just hours ago, kissing down her back until she falls to her knees and tugs her thong off. Ash smirks before kissing her butt cheek, and Ali chuckles.

“I love your butt,” Ash admits, and Ali turns Ash around. She pulls off her sports bra, and nibbles her shoulder while she drags her boxers down her legs.

“Lets cuddle,” Ali suggests, and they slide into Ali’s bed. They don’t plan on sleeping; They plan on holding each other all night, just feeling their closeness and enjoying each other's presence.

“Gosh, I love you,” Ash tells her, kissing Ali’s forehead as she cradled her head.

“Stay safe,” Ali starts. “I know, I’m always saying that to you, but please. I need you,” Ali tells her, kissing the skin of her chest. “I love you.”

“I admire you so much, Ali bean,” Ash tells her, and Ali looks up into her eyes.

“I admire you more, baby. You inspire me every single day. You’re a fighter. You’re about to go back to a horrible home situation and you’re here comforting me,” Ali replies, leaning up to kiss her lips softly. They stay intertwined in each other, staring at each other lovingly and kissing softly until they can’t resist each other anymore.

“You know, we won’t be having sex three times a day when we get back to Hogwarts,” Ash teases, licking Ali’s still-heaving breasts as the brunette recovers from her orgasm.

“We sure as hell are going to be having sex whenever we get the chance,” Ali asserts. “We have all of preseason.”   
  
“Okay, but I’m going to be dead during preseason. If you still have the energy to have sex after hours of flying and workouts, be my guest.” Ali laughs, and Ash continues to lick the sweat off of her body.

“I think you’ll have more energy than you think you will,” Ali predicts. “I can be awfully convincing. You know I sweat a lot, right?” Ali teases. Ash licks over a sensitive nipple before returning to Ali’s mouth, kissing her softly, letting her taste herself. Ash checks the time, realizing they still have a few more hours until sunrise.

“Do you want to go again, or sleep? Or just cuddle?” Ash asks, running a finger down Ali’s side.

“Go again,” Ali insists. “I spent the whole summer cuddling with you, I’m going to get in all the sex we have time for.” Ash laughs, but runs a hand between Ali’s legs, getting her worked up again.   
  
“It’s my turn,” Ali insists, pushing Ash to her back and climbing over her.

\------------------------------------------

            Ali’s absolutely exhausted when Ash and Chris leave the next morning. They hadn’t gotten any sleep, going round after round until they could barely move, and then holding each other close, afraid to close their eyes until the alarm went off. This time, they were only parting for a mere two weeks, but it felt like forever, their newfound closeness so exciting to explore. She holds Ashlyn so tight she knows it hurts, and kisses her soundly, not caring who sees.

“I love you. So much, baby. More than anything. Stay safe.”

“I love you too. I’ll see you soon, beautiful.” Ali forces herself not to cry, kissing Ash softly one last time before she has to get on the train. She watches as Ash boards, waves, and the train takes off. And then she turns to her brother, and breaks down sobbing in his arms. He catches her, surprised. 

“It’s going to be two weeks, not a year. Get it together, Alex,” He insists, slightly playfully, embarrassed by the state of his sister. She pulls away, muttering about how he can’t understand how she feels.

“You might not remember, but I actually have a boyfriend of my own. Whom I haven’t seen since May. No sympathy,” Kyle responds, and Ali rolls her eyes.  
  
"Of course not," Ali replied. When did he ever have sympathy for her. “You know what? Fuck you, Kyle,” She mutters, walking away. His eyes widened in shock.

“What was that, Alex? I thought things were better between us,” He called, catching up to her.

“You don’t understand what Ash and I have, okay? Stop judging us.”   
  
“You don’t get to put down my relationship because you and blondie are in the honeymoon phase,” Kyle responded evenly.

“Stop calling her that! You just spent an entire month with her and her brother, do you think you could get a little respect?”  
  
“You want to talk about respect, Alex? Because you’ve been nothing but rude to me. You’re sitting here sobbing like a baby because your girlfriend is leaving for two weeks. But not once have you ever asked me if I miss Max. Not everyone gets to have their person come spend the entire fucking summer with them.” Ali’s mind reveled, how is this happening?

“Ashlyn was here because her home is dangerous, not because I wanted to see her. How dare you? I spent the past month raving about how kind you are to accommodate and befriend Chris, and now you’re pulling this shit? I’m over this, Kyle. I need a fucking minute to cry because my girlfriend is going home to family that shoots heroin in front of her and threatens to beat her up. The least you could do is not be an asshole for five minutes.” Ali walks away with that, absolutely enraged, mind spinning. She feels sobs try to overtake her body, and she runs home, full speed, in her sandals and jean shorts. Her feet ache by the time she gets home, and her ankles sting. She runs up the stairs, ignoring her parent’s calls for her, and punches her pillow as she finally lets herself cry.

Fuck Kyle.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Alex, please, open the door,” Kyle begs. Ali just cries into her pillow, makeup streaming down her face and sandals still on her feet. It’s been hours since she got home, and more than forty minutes of Kyle banging on her door. She hears him leave, and sighs. Only a moment later, she hears multiple pairs of footsteps, and another knock on the door.

“Alex, please talk to your brother. I’m not going to stand for all this fighting in this house anymore. Work it out,” Her father calls. Ali groans, but pulls herself out of the bed and opens the door. Her hair is everywhere, black streaks down her cheeks and her shirt ruffled. Kyle walks in and takes a seat on her bed.

“I had no idea it was that bad, Alex. You never told me it was that bad.” Ali rolled her eyes.   
  
“I told you she was in a dangerous home situation. What, do you think I had her here for a month because her mom had her doing too many chores? And what, did you and Chris never talk about it the entire month he was here?”   
  
“He… he never mentioned it was that bad. He didn’t really talk about it. I realize that it was a little selfish for me to bring Max into this. But you’re acting like a child. Especially this. You can’t just run off and lock yourself in your room sobbing because you’re mad at me.” Ali bites her lip hard to help her control her emotions, wanting to stay as logical as possible.

“You just make me so mad, Kyle. I want things to be normal between us again. I don’t know why you’re being like this. Why can’t you let me have my moment of sadness and be supportive?”  
  
“Nobody said you can’t be upset, but you’re sobbing like somebody died. Get it together, you’re not a kid anymore, your girlfriend not being in your arms for two weeks isn’t the end of the world. You’ve been together for two days.” Ali just huffed out, opening her door and motioning for him to leave.   
  
“Alex, come on, you heard Dad. Let’s talk.” Ali sighs, ready to give in, and then hears her phone ring. She darts over to it, and sees that it’s Ashlyn.   
  
“Get out, Kyle,” She tells him, picking up the phone and answering it. She hopes Ash is just calling to let her know she got home safe, but she feels herself shake, deep down knowing that Ash wasn’t calling casually.   
  
“Hey, babe,” She says softly when she picks up the phone. She sees Kyle roll his eyes as he closes the door behind him, and she sits down on her bed, wiping the black streaks of makeup off her cheeks. “What’s up?” All of a sudden, she hears sobs through the phone, and her breath catches. “Ash? Baby?”  
  
“My grandma,” She starts. “She, I came to see her, she, she has cancer.” Ali feels her heart in her mouth. Ash’s grandma was a family figure to her. They had been extremely close when Ash and Chris were younger.   
  
“How bad?” Ali asks. She knows it can’t be good because she’s never heard Ash sob like this, but she had to ask.   
  
“She seems optimistic, but, babe, I don’t know. She’s getting older and she’s under so much stress already with my grandpa. I can’t believe I have to leave her in a couple of weeks. Chris is going to move in and take care of them.”  
  
“Is Chris with you now?” Ali asks. Ash nods before realizing Ali can’t see her.   
  
“Yeah.”

“Okay, Ash, do me a favor. I love you, okay? Take a deep breath. Just one. That’s it,” She says, as she hears Ash calm from the other side. “Okay, baby. You got this. Go be with your grandma. Be the strong one. Tell her how much you love her and don’t leave her side until you can’t contain the tears anymore. And when you can’t contain the tears, you call me. Step outside, pick up the phone, and sob. Okay? And I’ll be strong for you.” Ash is still crying, but she can also hear her breathing. “She’s a fighter. She can make it through this. Chris will take care of her. She will be in good hands.” She hears Ash sniffle.

“I love you,” She replies. “Thank you.”

“I love you too. Now go hug your grandma, okay? And tell her how strong she is and how much faith you have in her, and make her some dinner. Call me when you need me. Whether it’s the middle of the day or the middle of the night, whether it’s once a week or five times a day. I’m here for you.”   
  
“You’re the best. I miss you so much already Ali bean.”   
  
“I miss you too, angel. I’ll talk to you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. 
> 
> So, a bit of turmoil with the siblings, and poor Ash :( like her family wasn't enough of a mess :( 
> 
> Let me know what you think (I know, I know, this isn't the most fun of chapters), but I love hearing your thoughts. 
> 
> Thanks guys :) 
> 
> (TBH I'm in major mourning for Whitney Engen and Heather O'Reilly so feel free to rant in the comments section about either or both of them because I am very emotional).


	19. Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Kyle work things through a little more. 
> 
> Also, a bit of a mind the rating warning :P

     The two weeks until preseason begins drag on forever. Ash and Ali talk all the time, most times Ash cries, or at the very least, has some sort of mental breakdown. Ali had never seen her like this. Kyle and her had barely spoken. She was becoming more distant with her parents, them being frustrated about the tension between the siblings. She was spending hours on end at the gym, strengthening her arms and getting ready for preseason. She was eating healthier than ever; Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavor Beans left untouched in her drawer. She played with her pygmy puff and got packed up for school. She read books and studied Quidditch matches and relived her time with Ash.

      This night is no different. She’s watching an old Hogwarts Slytherin/Gryffindor Quidditch match on her laptop when Ash calls. She smiles as she reaches for her phone, picking it up.   
  
“Hi baby,” She says. “How are you holding up?”  
  
“Good,” Ash replies, and Ali raises an eyebrow.   
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah. Chris is with the grandparents. There’s not enough room for us both to stay there every night, so we’re trying to switch on and off. I’m back at Jamie’s, but he is out of town, and his producer roommate is working late. It’s really quiet here,” She admits.   
  
“That’s good that Chris is with them. You feel safe there?” Ali clarifies.   
  
“Yeah. Just a little lonely. I’m so excited to see you on Sunday.”

“Same. I’m already packed up for Hogwarts.” They’re quiet for a moment, hesitant to say their next thought. “I miss our time together,” Ali admits hesitantly.

“You mean you miss sex,” Ash teases, and Ali blushes. She casts a silencing charm on her room, hoping nobody notices.   
  
“It’s so much harder on my own, you know? Like, I’ve never really found the need to, you know, on my own, but since you left I just. But it’s so hard,” Ali mumbles and Ash chuckles quietly on the other end.

“You’re adorable, Ali bean. I think what you’re trying to tell me is that you’re having trouble getting yourself off now that I’m not there to do it for you?” Ali bites her lip, feeling her cheeks blushing a deep red.

“Do you ever have a hard time with that?”

“I will admit, I haven’t done that in a long time. I’ve been awfully… distracted. But yeah, it’s really relaxing, though not always easy. I think you’re trying to ask me if I’m into having phone sex but your blushing too hard. Am I right?” Ash asks, and Ali laughs, realizing she’s shaking.   
  
“Yeah,” She admits quietly.

“Can I ask you what you’re wearing?” Ash asks, and Ali realizes that this is really happening. She puts her computer on her nightstand and chews on her lip as she gets settled in her bed, already getting worked up.

“Black sports bra and the pink compression shorts,” Ali tells her. “You?”

“The purple tight boxers and a grey sports bra.” Ali chews on her lip as she imagines Ash in that outfit, her defined abs exposed and her small breasts encased.

“If I was there, I would start by kissing and licking your sensitive ears until you were whining and soaking for me,” Ash tells her. “You’d be desperate and I’d be over there, nibbling your earlobe, tugging it, reminding you how much you love your ears.” Ali closed her eyes and whined quietly at the thought. She rubs a finger over one of her nipples, feeling it harden under the fabric of her sports bra. “What are you thinking about, baby?”

“Your breasts,” Ali admits, licking her lips. “They’re so soft and small and they fit perfectly in my hands. And you’re so sensitive. I’d lick between them, and nibble on the undersides until your nipples were absolutely begging to be sucked. Then I would kiss one lightly, teasing it as I stared at how beautiful and pink it is, just waiting for my mouth. I’d finally suck on it, running my tongue in circles over it and closing my eyes as you moaned out for me. You’d be writhing under me, pushing your chest into my mouth as I sucked your nipples until they were rock hard and turning red. I love your breasts, baby,” Ali tells her. Just the thought of playing with Ashlyn’s chest and nipples makes her hips buck involuntarily, and she pulls her sports bra and shorts off before beginning to tug her own nipples. She moans not-so-quietly.

“What are you doing, babe?” Ash asks, as she massages her breasts, images of Ali’s mouth working them doing all kinds of things to her.

“I took off my clothes and now I’m trying to resist sinking my fingers into my soaked pussy. But Ash, you know, baby, I can’t resist anything for long. I’m aching to be filled.” Ash moans at Ali’s words, imagining her girlfriend’s soaked core.   
  
“I wish I was there to eat you out. God, baby, I miss the way you taste, the way you smell, the way you soak yourself and the bed getting all worked up for me,” Ash admits. “Finger yourself for me, baby. Two, nice and slow,” Ash directs. Ali complies, spreading her legs and sliding two fingers through her wetness, getting them coated before pushing them into her wet core. She moans as the fingers fill her, stilling them to let herself adjust. She moves them slowly, per Ashlyn’s request, and finds herself losing it quickly. Doing this herself was never this easy.

“Ash, babe, what are you doing?” She asks, trying to picture her gorgeous girlfriend. “Are you wet for me?” Ash just moans, and Ali smirks.

“So wet, Alex. I’m touching myself and imagining that my finger is your tongue, stroking my clit and pushing into me. God, I love you.”   
  
“I wish I was there to see your face when you cum,” Ali admits, moaning as she rubs her palm against her clit.   
  
“I want you to cum on my face, baby,” Ash tells her. Ali’s entire body spasms, and she feels her climax taking over as she furiously pumps her fingers into her core and pushes against her clit.   
  
“Ash,” She whispers. “Ash, Ash, Ash.” Her eyes close and her mouth opens as she comes, her head hitting the pillow hard and her fingers moving in and out of her tightening core muscles.   
  
“That’s it, come for me,” Ash says, and Ali can barely handle the intensity of her orgasm. “Fuck, Ash,” Ali laughs, panting as she comes down. “I’ve never made myself come like that.”   
  
“I take partial responsibility,” Ash replies, her breath heavy as well as she plays with her clit and nipples. Ali chuckles.   
  
“You almost there?” Ali asks. “You gonna soak your fingers and pretend it’s my face? You’re so fucking sexy when you come.”   
  
“Yes, Alex, yes,” Ash replies, climbing quickly as she pinches her nipple and sinks two fingers back into herself. Ash groans as she feels her hips moving to their own accord, her body frenzied with need.

“Come on, I want to hear you scream for me,” Ali encourages, smiling at her girlfriend’s sounds. Ash yells Ali’s name as she comes, biting her pillow and losing control completely. She finally pulls her soaked fingers out of her core, licking them clean.

“How do you taste, baby?” Ali asks. “I wish I was licking your fingers for you.”   
  
“Not as good as you, Alex. I love you so much,” Ash tells her, her breath returning to normal.   
  
“I love you more, baby.”   
\---------------------------------------------

“Kyle, Alex. I need you two to work things out like mature adults. Everyone fights, okay? Everyone has disagreements. Especially since you’re siblings. But you are not kids anymore, either of you. It’s time to start working through things maturely. Stop taking out your frustrations on each other. It’s really upsetting to see you two like this. Besides the month that Ali’s friends were here, you two haven’t been getting along and I want that to end. In an hour, I’ll be back. Talk through things. No phones, no computers, no television, quills or wands,” Ken explains. Neither of them are happy, but Ali knows he’s right. He leaves the room, closing the door behind him and they stare at each other, silent for a moment. They sit across from each other at their fancy dining room table, the one they only use for holiday dinners, and it feels more like a business meeting than a sibling reconciliation. Kyle is the first to speak, Ali at a loss for words.

“You’ve been acting really selfish, Alex. I’m disappointed in the way you’ve acted this summer. Sure, you’ve been right on some things, but no matter what, you’ve been immature and selfish. I know it’s hard to hear that you’re selfish, but you’re selfish. You care about you and Ashlyn and Quidditch but that’s about it.” Ali tries to hide her hurt, but it shows on her face as he speaks.

“You think I care more about myself, Ashlyn, and Quidditch than I do about my family?”

“No. I don’t think that. But that’s the way you’ve been acting. You’re so short with me, I can’t do anything right, Al. You expect me to support you and be there for you and understand you all the time but you never do the same for me.”   
  
“You don’t think I support you?” Ali asks, more upset than anything else.

“I think you’ve been caught up in your life and your girlfriend’s life, and you’ve been letting our relationship go to the way side. I don’t expect us to be best friends, but I don’t think you’ve asked me about Max once this summer. Every time I try to start a conversation with you, you end up mad at me.”   
  
“Because you’re being ignorant and undermining me and my girlfriend and it’s upsetting. You don’t understand what I’ve been through and you’re not willing to look at it with an open minded lens and listen to me.”

“I apologized for what happened earlier this summer. But just because I haven’t been through what you went through doesn’t mean I don’t want to be there for you, Alex. I’ve tried. You told me I’m not allowed to talk about it anymore. That’s really upsetting for me. I want us to be able to talk about this, but I realize it’s your life. But all of these stupid fights we’ve been having, you’re so sensitive, Alex. We used to be able to mess around all the time and now the second I say something you’re either mad or crying.”

“You think I don’t want to be able to talk to you about Craig? Of course I do, Kyle. But I can’t handle you judging me for how I handled everything. It’s in the past, why can’t you just be supportive? And not everything in my life is stuff you need to know about. I want us to be close but I don’t want us to rely on knowing every detail of each other’s lives to be close.”  
  
“This isn’t every detail Alex. I barely know anything about what happened.”  
  
“There are only two people in this world who know more than ‘barely anything,’ and they are my therapist and Ashlyn. And Ashlyn never asked me or pressured me. She let me come to her when I wanted to talk, and she never judged me. It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s that this is deeply personal, and I don’t want to talk about it all the time. I need that to be okay for you.”  
  
“But why is this whole conversation just about what you need?” Ali sighs.

“My sexual and emotional abuse is about me. My recovery is about me. I’m allowed to be selfish when it comes to that.”

“So you just don’t want to talk about it with me and you want me to pretend that doesn’t hurt.”

“You’re allowed to be hurt, Kyle. I would never deny you that. I can imagine it must be hard to feel like I don’t trust you. And I’m not saying I never want to talk about it with you ever. I’m just saying I want you to let me control the dialogue.”   
  
“Okay,” He replies. “Whatever you need,” He adds, unconvincingly.   
  
“Can we talk about what happened the other day? Why were you so harsh on me? Are you jealous of how close I am with Ash?”  
  
“I’m not jealous of your girlfriend, Alex,” He starts, fighting back the desire to roll his eyes. “I just, I miss when we were close. And it scares me to watch you get so close to someone again, after what happened.”  
  
“Please don’t compare Craig and Ashlyn. That’s not fair, at all, to anyone involved. I miss when we were close too. I just need you to understand my boundaries.”

“Okay. Fine. I just, miss you, so much Alex. I miss us hanging out all the time and getting each other’s humor and having everything feel effortless.”  
  
“I miss that too,” Ali admits, getting up from her seat and going to sit on her brother’s lap. “Remember when we were little, and I used to make you carry me around everywhere?”

“You got me strong, I can tell you that.”

“You used to pretend to be a superhero, rescuing me from somewhere horrible,” Ali reminisces, laughing quietly. “You’re still my superhero, you know.”

“Except you’re no longer the damsel in distress. You’re my hero, too.” Ali beams, hugging him close.   
  
“I love you, Ky. No matter what.”

“Love you too, Alex.” Things weren’t fixed, but they were mended, just a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Good, right? We're on better terms now. 
> 
> Let me know what you're thinking about the Kyle/Ali situation, and how you felt about phone sex! 
> 
> Thanks so much guys! Tomorrow my new oneshot is coming out, so get pumped for that! :D


	20. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're back to Hogwarts. Ali runs into someone she needs to talk with, and the gals reunite.

“I’ll miss you, sis,” Kyle tells her, his arms firm around her waist.

“I’ll miss you too. Send me pictures of Luna every day, twice a day minimum,” Ali insists. He laughs.

“Deal.” Ali and Kyle had been getting along well, their newfound closeness was fragile but it was growing and that had them both in good spirits. Ali was on her way back to Hogwarts for Quidditch preseason, and Kyle still had two more weeks of summer before school started for everyone else.

“I’m slightly disappointed that you’re not crying,” Kyle jokes, and Ali laughs.

“Call me when mom starts shooting up in front of you and we’ll talk,” Ali teases in reply.

“Tell Ash I say hi,” He tells her.  
  
“I will,” Ali replies, smiling at the thought of seeing her girlfriend very soon.

“Alright, get on the train, I’ll talk to you when you get there.” Ali hugs her brother one last time, and is suddenly grateful her parents had both had to work today. They had their emotional goodbyes at the house that morning, and Kyle had brought her to the train station himself. No matter how many years Ali had been doing this, leaving her home at the end of the summer was always sad. Ali grabbed her heavy, bulky suitcase and the small cage her pygmy puff sat in and walked towards the train. She gave her bag over to be loaded, and waved to Kyle one last time before getting onto the train. It was almost empty, as there were only so many Quidditch players who loaded the train at the first stop. She said hi to a few people she saw, and ended up sliding across from Christen. She knew she would move as soon as Ash loaded the train, but she wanted to talk to her Hufflepuff friend.  
  
“Hey Chris!” Ali says, smiling and sliding into the side across from her. “Mind if I sit here until we get to Ashlyn’s?” Christen smiles and nods.  
  
“Yeah, of course. How was your summer?”

“It was pretty amazing,” Ali admits. “Ashlyn and her brother spent some time with my family, and we went to the Quidditch World Cup. Also, I’m dating Ash now,” Ali says. Christen smiles.  
  
“I’m so happy for you, Ali. It’s clear you two are crazy about each other.”  
  
“Thanks. I still want us to be friends. I know that sounds totally hypocritical and I know you probably think I’m a jerk for hooking up with you while I was head over heels for someone else. I honestly, I hadn’t really internalized that, you know? I was so afraid of falling in love that I was doing everything I could to ignore the fact that I was in love with her. And you kind of ended up being unintentional collateral damage in all of it and I wanted to apologize to you. You’re an incredible woman and you deserve so much better. I’m sorry,” Ali admits. Apologies aren’t her strength, and she shakes with nerves.

“Thanks. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. And you didn’t really hurt me at all. You were honest with me from the start and I really appreciate that. I want us to be friends as well. And let me know if you know any single people,” Christen jokes. Ali smiles.  
  
“How was your summer?”  
  
“It was great, actually. My family went on a trip, my dad works with dragons, so we spent some time with him. So cool,” She raves.

“That’s great!”  
  
“Who’s this?” Christen asks, gesturing to Ali’s pygmy puff. Ali laughs.

“Princess. I got her for my birthday. At Weasley’s,” Ali explains.  
  
“She’s adorable.”  
  
“Thanks.” A few minutes later, the train stops at Ashly’s stop. Ali tells Christen she’ll see her later, and places her pygmy puff in an empty booth on her way to greet her.

“ASH!” She calls, running over to the blonde. She brushes by a bunch of other people boarding the train and jumps onto her girlfriend. Ash laughs, and everyone else nearby stares as Ash carries Ali to where Princess is, and kisses her once before setting her down and sitting next to her, on the same side of the booth. They kiss softly, holding each other close and smiling into the kiss.

“I love you,” Ali tells her. “I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, beautiful,” Ash replies, stroking her cheek. They just sat there, cupping each other’s cheeks and smiling as they stared into each other’s eyes.  
  
“We look ridiculous right now,” Ali remarks, and Ash laughs.

“I’m the cheesiest when it comes to you,” Ash admits. Ali rests her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder and pulls her close.  
  
“How was the goodbye?” Ali asks hesitantly.

“Hard. Chris is camping out at grandmas. He’s got this small air mattress that’s in the middle of their living room. It’s like a studio apartment so it’s really cramped. Leaving them both was really hard. Chris and I have become pretty close. And I don’t know, I saw my grandma, and had to deal with the chance that it might be the last time I see her,” Ash explains.

“We both know she can do it, though. She can beat this.”  
  
“But what if she doesn’t?” Ash asks. “What if I never see her again?” Ali presses their foreheads together, and runs a hand through her hair.

“Then she will know that you loved her with all your heart, and you loved her with all yours.” Ash presses her lips to Ali’s, grateful for her girlfriend’s willingness to go along with her paranoia instead of getting frustrated about it.

“As much as I want to walk the halls and say hi to everyone, I’d rather just cuddle with you and let them come to me,” Ali admits, smiling. Ash agrees, picking up Princess to say hi to her favorite pygmy puff before resting her head on top of Ali’s. They sit together, happy to finally be tangled together again, and stay pretty quiet as the train nears Hogwarts. A few friends stop by to say hi, but for the most part, they’re left to each other’s company.

“I love these moments with you,” Ash admits. “We don’t have to talk for me to be filled with joy.” Ali smiles at her.

“I love these quiet moments too,” Ali replies, kissing her cheek. “I just love being close to you.”

“How’s Kyle?” Ash asks.  
  
“Great. We’re…great. I mean, not all better, but so much better,” Ali says with a smile.   
  
“That’s great, Al. I’m so happy. You two are too close to let anything get in between you,” Ash responds.

“When we were talking things out he told me I was being really selfish. And it really hurt, but I mean, he was kind of right. I guess it just, I never meant to be selfish, you know? And all the stereotypes about Slytherins being selfish and cunning I just, it scares me. I don’t want to be that person.” Ash considers this for a second, running a hand through her girlfriend’s hair.

“I think we all get tunnel vision sometimes, you know? I don’t necessarily think that makes us selfish. Like you said, it wasn’t intentional. And obviously he has every right to feel that you were being selfish and to tell you that, but try not to get too down about it. You aren’t the Slytherin stereotype. You are one of the most loving, passionate, and caring people I have ever met, Ali bean. I guess I’m pretty biased, seeing as I’m completely head over heels in love with you, but…” Ash explains, teasing at the end. Ali laughs.  
  
“Thanks, Ash. I guess it was more tunnel vision than anything else. I think people get like that a lot when they first fall in love too, you know? Like it’s so easy just to get so caught up in the person you love that you forget that there are all these other people in the world that you love too. Especially with what was going on with you, I just, was so focused on that you know? And I’m glad Kyle reminded me that I was neglecting my sister duties and my daughter duties.”  
  
“That makes sense, Al. And yeah, it’s important that we maintain that balance. I think we’ll be scrapped trying to find time to be together, so I don’t think that being together too much will be an issue, but I could see how maybe this summer it came across that way.”  
  
“It was less the physical time we spent together while you were here and more the way I mentally was still with you the rest of the summer. I just, it was an extenuating circumstance, you know?”  
  
“I’m sorry that this has caused you and Kyle this kind of distress,” Ash says, and Ali automatically feels bad.  
  
“No, Ash, stop, it’s not your fault. It’s on me. I just, I’m glad he said something but at the same time I wish he would’ve been more understanding.” Ash kisses the top of her head, not knowing what to say. “I’m sorry, I just, I care so much what he thinks, you know?”

“I know, baby. I’m glad you’re working it out.”

“Thanks, me too.”

            When they finally get to Hogwarts, they unload their stuff and drag it into their dorm rooms. Ash is alone for now because Niki won’t arrive until everyone else does, though Pinoe and Ali get their room set up together. The first few hours are mainly unpacking for both of them. They have a team meeting after dinner, but nothing to do until then, so Ali breezes through unpacking most of her stuff as quick as possible while Pinoe updates her on her summer.  
  
“What about you, Al? How was your summer? Did Ash come visit you?” Ali laughs.  
  
“We’re dating,” Ali says. “Ash is my girlfriend.” Pinoe screams and jumps straight up in the air.  
  
“No way!! Ali!! I’m so happy for you two!!!” Pinoe exclaims, and runs over to pull Ali into her arms.

“Thanks, Pinoe. I’m so happy. She’s perfect.” Pinoe raises an eyebrow.  
  
“The honeymoon phase,” She teases, and Ali rolls her eyes, moving back to her unpacking.

“Call it whatever you want, I love her so much.” Pinoe smiles.  
  
“I’m happy for you. And now I understand why you’re unpacking faster than I’ve ever seen you,” Pinoe remarks, and Ali laughs.

“Okay, you caught me. I’m going to go help Ash unpack and I’ll be back soon, okay?”  
  
“Oh, so now ‘unpack’ is the new euphemism for ‘I missed you sex’?” Pinoe teases, and Ali laughs, swatting her arm and heading out to Ashlyn’s. She texts her girlfriend and waits outside Gryffindor.

“Ali! How was your summer, darling?” The Fat Lady asks her. She smiles.

“It was really great, actually. Thanks so much. How have you been?”  
  
“Oh, you know. The daily grind my dear.” Ali smiles and Ash finally pops out from the door, and pulls Ali in for a deep kiss.

“And now I understand why your summer was so great,” The Fat Lady teased, and Ali laughed.

“This beautiful dork is my girlfriend,” Ali tells her.

“Congratulations ladies,” The Fat Lady tells them. They thank her and then head into Gryffindor.  
  
“How’s the unpacking?” Ali asks, interlocking their fingers.   
  
“Good. Mostly done,” Ash replies. “And yes, my bed is done.” Ali laughs as Ash pushes the door to her room open. Ali pushes Ash against the door and kisses her soundly. Ash gasps in surprise, and Ali pushes their bodies together, moving her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth as she tugs her shirt over her head. Ash moves her fingers up the back of Ali’s tank top, raking her nails across the soft skin. Ali whimpers in her mouth as she tugs Ashlyn’s pants down.  
  
“Bed,” Ash insists, and Ali pulls away. She takes off her tank top, sports bra, athletic shorts and underwear as she walks to the bed, before plopping herself down on the bed, completely naked. Ash gawks at her, but follows suit, taking her pants off completely and reaching for her sports bra and boxers.

“Ashlyn Michelle Harris, get your ass over here and come fuck me,” Ali insists. Ash laughs, but gets on the bed, placing her naked body over her girlfriend’s. Ali moans when their skin touches; nipples against nipples, abs against abs, lips against lips.

“Fuck, I missed this body,” Ali admits, fingernails raking down Ashlyn’s back as they kiss. Ash settles a thigh between Ali’s legs, and Ali begins to grind on her while they kiss.

“Ash,” Ali whines, and Ash smiles, moving her leg away, wanting to draw this out a bit longer. She moves her mouth from Ali’s, and starts licking a path to her ear. “Ugh, Ash,” Ali groans. “Fucking ears.” Ash laughs, her breath tickling her ear.

“I happen to find this ear thing quite cute,” Ash admits. “I’m pretty sure I could make you come just by playing with your ears.”  
  
“Don’t you dare try,” Ali replies. Ash giggles, and then moves to lick the sensitive skin behind her ear. She eventually sucks, nips, and tugs on her earlobe before tracing the shell and finally moving to the other. Ali is writhing below her, and Ash attends to her other ear before skipping directly to her nipples. She sucks one into her mouth and runs her fingers down Ali’s defined abs before moving a hand in between her legs and pushing two fingers into her suddenly.

“Ugh, Ash, more,” Ali begs, her body arching into her girlfriend. Ash bites her nipple lightly and licks down her abs before moving her mouth to join her fingers, which pump into her faster. Ali gasps as Ashlyn’s tongue touches her clit.

“Fuck, Ash, Ash,” Ali starts, and Ash considers slowing down and drawing this out more, but can’t find the heart to torture her girlfriend any long. So instead, she curls her fingers inside her and licks and sucks through her folds as Ali climbs. She looks up at Ali’s face as she pushes her fingers against her g spot and sucks her clit into her mouth. Ali’s eyes widen and she starts to lose control.

“Ash, Ash, Ash,” She chants, and Ashlyn doesn’t think she could ever see anything sexier than Ali’s face when she comes. Ali’s orgasm takes over, and she writhes and yells through the intense pleasure. She smiles with a stupidly silly face as she comes down, panting as Ash cleans her up, tasting and appreciating her wetness.

“I love you, babe,” Ali tells her, and Ash smiles in return. She moves up Ali’s body to kiss her mouth, and Ali just giggles at her taste on Ashlyn’s mouth. They hear a knock on the door, and Ash curses, assuming it’s one of her teammates coming by to say hi. She gets up and pulls on her clothes quickly, tossing Ali’s clothes at her. Ali just rolls her eyes.  
  
“Just take off the silencing charm and tell them to come back later,” Ali suggests, and Ashlyn’s eyes go wide. They forgot the silencing charm. Ali, assuming Ash had taken care of it, hadn't even attempted to be quiet. When they get dressed and finally open the door to Ashlyn’s room, they’re met with the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ali blushes a deep red, and kisses Ashlyn’s cheek, thanking her and promising her she’ll repay her soon, and heads back to Slytherin, leaving Ash to deal with her teammates. Whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #WizardProblems
> 
> Let me know what you think of Ali and Christen's conversation, of the reuniting, and of a little bit of smut in there! Don't get spoiled, there isn't going to be smut in every chapter :P 
> 
> If you haven't had a chance to check out my newest one shot yet, it's called Cliff's Edge! It's also very wild, so very much mind the rating if you do check it out.
> 
> Thanks so much for all the comments! 
> 
> *** I have my tumblr here (captain-kriegy.tumblr.com), but i recently realize I didn't have my ask open. So i turned my ask on and put on anon as well. So if you follow me on tumblr and were too shy to message me, I now have the anon feature! Thanks guys :D


	21. Preseason is A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team bonding, and even more Ali and Ash for you :P

         Everyone hates preseason. Well, everyone but Ali Krieger. She lives for preseason. She lives for the grind. For morning workouts, mid-day scrimmages, and evening runs. She lives for the constant ache in her muscles and the inability to put a shirt on without her arms screaming at her. She lives for the days they run so much her ribs sting the next day. She lives for pushing herself and her teammates to be great. She loves preseason. She loves how exhausted she is at night, falling into bed only to be sound asleep moments later. She loves sweating and ice baths and bonding with all her teammates. Hogwarts is empty, save for less than 50 Quidditch players, and it is always a ton of fun. They spend all their time together as a team, and do bonding events with the other teams. Ali had been given the responsibility of pairing up all of her teammates for the two week period. Some pairs were simple, such as Hope and Carli and Pinoe and herself, but she had also taken a few gambles, including placing the other 4th year on their team, Ella, with Alex, a third year. So far, nobody had come to her complaining about roommate arrangements, so she was happy.

“We’re hosting tonight’s festivities,” Pinoe tells her as she walks into their room. Ali simply nods, unable to move from her spot on her bed.

“You say festivities like we’re hosting a party. They’re coming over to play silly bonding games.”

“Ten bucks Ella brings alcohol.” Ali laughs.  
  
“She better not,” Ali replies. Alcohol was a big no-no during preseason. They were barely alive as it is, and alcohol would only make that worse.

“Says the iron woman,” Pinoe jokes. Ali raises an eyebrow. “You look fine. You’re surviving preseason better than I’ve ever seen anyone survive preseason. It’s like you spent your entire summer in the gym,” Pinoe groans. Ali laughs.

“Trust me, I’m just as dead as everyone else.” Ali’s phone beeps, and she reaches over to grab it. “Is it okay if Ash comes over for a few minutes?” Ali asks.

“Yeah, fine. I’m actually going to go shower,” Pinoe replies, and Ali gets out of bed, tossing a tee shirt on and heading down to let Ash in.

“Hey, baby,” Ash says, a huge smile on her face. Ali leans up to kiss Ash softly, interlocking their arms as they walk back to Ali’s room. “How was your day?”  
  
“Exhausting,” Ali admits. “I’ve never been so excited for an ice bath in my life.” Ash laughs.  
  
“I can barely walk, Al,” Ash admits. “I wish I’d worked out with you more this summer.” Ali chuckles, opening her door and collapsing on her bed.

“It’s never too late to start,” Ali tells her. “You’re always welcome to join my morning hell runs.”

“I may take you up on that,” Ash replies, and Ali smiles. It made her happy, knowing her girlfriend was taking Quidditch even more seriously this year.

“Where’s Pinoe?” Ash asks, sitting on Ali’s bed, laughing at her girlfriend, who spreads out on the bed dramatically.  
  
“Shower,” Ali replies, pulling Ashlyn’s back to her chest and leaning against her headboard. “How’s the team?” Ali asks, resting her chin on Ashlyn’s shoulder, playing with her curly blonde hair, still damp from the shower.

“Good,” Ash replies, before yawning. Ali laughs.

“Let’s take a nap,” Ali suggests. They adjust their positions to lay down, cuddled together, Ali spooning Ash from behind in her small twin bed.

“I love you,” Ash tells her sleepily.  
  
“I love you too,” Ali responds, kissing her neck and resting her head on her back. They’re both out in minutes. Pinoe comes back from her shower, and laughs quietly at the sight in front of her. Ash and Ali cuddled up in her bed, spooning, Ali in a England Quidditch tee and black compression shorts and Ash in sweatpants and a flimsy tank top. The sight makes her miss her own girlfriend, who wasn’t going to be at Hogwarts for another week and a half. She gets changed and reads her book, sneaking glances over at the sleeping couple until she knows they need to get ready for the festivities. She pokes Ali, the brunette simply groaning as she is roused awake.

“Ali, we gotta get ready. The team is coming over in half an hour,” Pinoe tells her. Ali nods and grumbles, trying to wake her girlfriend. Ali slides out of her bed, letting Ash sleep, deciding she’ll wake her up before people come over. She thanks her roommate, and they start to get ready. Ali puts on her makeup carefully, and looks for a hat to put on her slightly damp hair. She doesn’t have time to blow dry it and can’t handle messy hair. She finds a SnapBack she stole from Ashlyn over the summer, and pulls it on backwards.

“Someone’s turned to the gay side,” Pinoe teases, gesturing to Ali’s hat. Ali smirks, and grabs a pair of leggings out of her closet, opting to leave her England Quidditch tee on. She then returns to her bed, kneeling on it and rolling Ash onto her back.  
  
“Hey, baby, you gotta get up,” Ali says, rocking her shoulders a bit. She leans in to kiss her lips softly, and Ash opens her eyes, with a silly smile breaking out on her face.

“Is that my hat?” Ash mutters, rubbing her eyes and moving to sit up. Ali laughs.  
  
“Maybe,” She teases in response. She pretends her roommate isn’t in the room and pulls her girlfriend into a deep kiss, sighing as they move together for a moment.  
  
“I hate preseason,” Ash whines, and Ali laughs, knowing exactly why. She leans in to whisper quietly in Ashlyn’s ear.  
  
“Tomorrow, baby. Tomorrow I’ll eat you out until you cum all over me, okay?” Ash reaches for Ali’s lips once more.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“I fully intend to keep this one,” Ali assures her. “But I’m kicking you out now. My team’s gonna be here any minute,” Ali tells her, and Ash laughs, yawning and getting out of bed. Ali walks Ash back to the entrance to Slytherin, kissing her once more time.

“I love you. It was nice to cuddle,” Ali starts, smiling and snuggling into her neck.

“Love you too, beautiful,” Ash replies, kissing her cheek before they finally part. Getting alone time during preseason had been even more difficult than they anticipated. Especially with Ali’s new duties as Captain, she was busy almost all of the day, and their schedules had barely lined up for them to share any down time together. By the time Ali gets back to the room, Ella is already there, arguing over the bottle of vodka she’s holding with Pinoe.  
  
“She brought alcohol,” Pinoe tells Ali, who laughs.  
  
“No alcohol during preseason. That’s always been the rule, and that’s staying the rule,” Ali tells her, grabbing the bottle off Pinoe’s desk. “So either you run back to your room and put this away, or it’s mine,” Ali tells her. Ella’s her age, and they’re friends, so it’s kind of awkward for Ali, but she is starting to settle into her new role. Ella rolls her eyes, whispering something about being too uptight and trudging down the hallway to put it away. Ali just laughs.

“Captain duties are fun, huh?” Pinoe says when Ella leaves the room. Ali shrugs.

“I love Ella, but we both know she wouldn’t have even tried that with Boxxy.”  
  
“You’re a lot more fun than Boxxy. Well, I mean, you’re losing that reputation quickly,” Pinoe teases. Alex comes in next, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, grumbling about how tired she is and sitting down on Ali’s bed.

“You okay, baby horse?” Ali asks, sitting onto her bed next to her favorite third-year teammate.

“Tired,” Alex replied, snuggling into Ali. Ali puts an arm around her.

“Tired because preseason or tired because you haven’t yet admitted to yourself that you like Tobin?” Ali teases, and Pinoe whistles. Alex groans.

“I can barely move my legs.”

“So this has nothing to do with Tobin?”  
  
“I don’t think she’s my type.” Ali laughs.

“What is your type?”

“Male,” Alex replies, and Pinoe is the one to laugh that time. Ali just strokes her hair.

“We should talk about that sometime,” Ali tells her, honestly. Alex smiles at her thankfully.

“Yeah. We should.” Ella comes back, and Hope and Carli also file in, along with some of their other teammates.

“Who brought booze?” Someone asks.

“I tried,” Ella tells them. “Kriegs pulled rank on me.” Hope rolls her eyes.

“Come on, Ali,” Carli says. “It’s one bottle.”

“It’s preason,” Ali replies. “I’m not encouraging drinking during preseason.”

         They settle on the floor of the room, just talking and playing silly card games. It’s only a few minutes before everyone starts asking Ali about her new relationship with Ash.

  
“Tell us how you finally got together,” Someone insists. Ali laughs.

“We were at the Quidditch World Cup final, and Ireland made this ridiculous comeback, as you know. And I jumped on her when they won, and I had this revelation, like, I looked into her eyes and I realized I wanted to be with her. So badly that nothing could stop me. So I kissed her. And the rest is history,” Ali explains, smiling.

“So…,” Alex starts, smirking. “How’s the sex?” Ali blushes.

“Fucking fantastic from what I’ve heard,” Pinoe teases, and Ali swats her arm.

“I love her. Everything about being with her has been amazing,” Ali tells them. “Including the sex.”

“I’m so glad you’re getting back on the broom, Kriegs,” Hope tells her. Ali beams. Hope isn’t one to care about her teammates personal lives, let alone encourage them talking about their relationships, which makes it even more special that Hope would say something encouraging to her.

“Thanks, that means a lot,” She replies, and Hope nods at her. It was these small moments where they bonded that meant a lot to her.

           Bonding night doesn’t last very long; Everyone’s exhausted, and Alex falls asleep on Ali’s shoulder at 10pm. Hope and Carli are the first to go, insisting that they need rest, and everyone else files out slowly over the next half hour. Ali and Pinoe are intensely competing at a card game, and Alex is still asleep on Ali when Ella leaves.

“Make sure she gets her butt home soon please?” Ella asks. “I want to sleep.” Ali nods.

“How has rooming been?” Ali asks, genuinely curious.

“Good, she’s fun.” Ali smiles.  
  
“Good, good. I figured you two would have fun.” Ella hugs them both, Ali while she stays on the ground, trapped by sleeping Alex. Ella heads out, thanking them both for hosting, and Pinoe closes the door behind her.

“One more game?” Ali proposes, determined to finally beat her roommate. Pinoe agrees, plopping back down on the ground.

“Alex is taking over as your new bestie who sleeps on you. Since Ash has been upgraded to girlfriend,” Pinoe teases Ali between rounds. Ali shuffles the cards and chuckles.

“I should wake her up,” Ali says, looking down at her brunette friend. “I hate waking people up,” Ali adds, deciding she’ll wait until after this final game. Ali yells out in excitement when she finally wins, and the sound a movement jars Alex, waking her up with a gasp.  
  
“Oh, Alex, I’m sorry!” Ali says, looking over to make sure the other girl is okay. Alex just laughs.

“I’m good. Sorry I fell asleep on you,” Alex replies, standing up and yawning.

“No problem, baby horse. And hey, let’s have that talk tomorrow, okay?”  
  
“Sounds good, Kriegs. Thanks for having us, you two,” Alex says as she grabs her phone and her wand. They both hug her and then she heads back to her room.

“That was fun,” Pinoe remarks as they change into their pajamas.

“Yeah, I love team bonding,” Ali replies. “And I love that I finally beat you at cards.” Pinoe rolls her eyes.

“You beat me once,” She clarifies. Ali laughs. They climb into bed, clad in sports bras and shorts, and Ali texts Ash goodnight with her favorite kissy face emoji and pets her pygmy puff before finally settling in.

“Night, Pinhead.”  
  
“Night, Kriegy.”

\--------------------------------------

           Ali stays true to her promise, and she meets Ashlyn in Gryffindor Tower the next day between morning practices. They have less than 30 minutes of a break that lines up, and were determined to take advantage of it. Ash was still reeling from their little interruption the first night, never getting her repayment from Ali. When Ash walks in her room, Ali is already there, playing on her phone in her bed. Ash smiles when she sees her girlfriend, walking over to kiss her softly, and remembering to cast a silencing spell on her room.

“We have twenty minutes before I have flying, get naked right now,” Ali demands. Ash laughs, but complies, slipping off her training clothes.  
  
“I need to shower, Al, I’m gross,” She admits. "This isn't romantic."  
  
“The sweat is sexy, just get naked,” Ali replies, moving to help her pull off her sports bra as Ash reaches for her boxers. Ali gets up and begins to tweak Ashyn’s nipples as she kisses her. Ash gasps into Ali’s mouth, and Ali quickly leaves her mouth, and moves to take a nipple in her mouth.  
  
“I missed my favorite breasts,” Ali tells her, licking around her breasts before returning to her hardening nipple. “I love you so much, you’re so fucking hot.” Ali continues to play with Ashlyn’s breasts before licking her abs and paying attention to her hipbones.

“Ash, I want you to lean over the side of the bed and spread your legs,” Ali explains. Ash raises an eyebrow but complies, and Ali gets on her knees behind her, opening her legs up and licking her lips. She’s pleased to see Ash is plenty wet despite the lack of foreplay, and she begins to lick her folds, holding her legs open with her arms as she devours her. Ash bangs her head against the bed, moaning as Ali takes in her wetness and teases through her folds. Ali presses her tongue lightly into her entrance before moving back up and lapping at her clit. Ali moves without any hesitance, and Ash finds herself climbing quickly, moving a hand behind her to tug on Ali’s hair.

“Alex,” She whispers, and Ali smiles into her as she presses her tongue into her. She thrusts her tongue, loving the way that Ashlyn’s walls feel, tight against her tongue.

“Alex, you feel so good in me, baby,” Ash whines, and Ali moves her fingers to play with Ashlyn’s clit as she continues to thrust her tongue into her, wetness coating her face. She feels Ashlyn tightening around her, and pinches her clit while Ash screams out in her climax. Ali feels wetness drip down her own thighs as her girlfriend comes, and she moves her tongue from inside her to lap her up as she continues to rub her clit.

“Baby, ugh, Alex.” Ali groans when she finally pulls away from Ash, and the blonde sighs when she collapses on the bed and sees the need in her girlfriend’s eyes.  
  
“How much time do you have?”  
  
“I have flying in 7 minutes. I have to leave,” Ali says regretfully as she checks her phone.  
  
“You gonna go to flying horny?” Ash asks hesitantly. Ali groans. Nothing was worse than trying to fly around with a broomstick between your legs when you’re worked up like this.  
  
“I’m going to go picture old people naked while I walk to practice,” Ali jokes, and Ash grabs her arm lightly.

“How many minutes do you have?” Ash checks.

“If I’m going to be on time? Like 2.” Ash shrugs, pulls down Ali’s pants, and thrusts two fingers into her.

“Fuck, I love you.” Ash laughs at her girlfriend’s response, and focused on bringing her to climax quickly.

“I love you too, horny girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, please don't get used to getting smut every chapter :P but I hope you enjoyed it! It wasn't exactly their typical sex lol. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of the team! And I'm proud to introduce you to the character of Ella, who is going to play a larger role in the coming section of the story. Alex as well, though I believe we met her in the beginning of the story. 
> 
> Tell me what you think and if you have any predictions for where Alex and Ella's story lines may be going :)


	22. You're Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Alex have their talk, and the girls gear up for the ultimate preseason friendly tournament.

“Let’s talk,” Ali starts, and Alex laughs. They had set themselves up outside on the lawn, a couple of frozen butterbeers (no alcohol, of course) between them. They had a two hour break between flying and strength training, and Ali had suggested they have their little talk. They lay on the grass in their workout shorts and Slytherin training shirts, exhausted from the first two parts of the day and dreading the third.

“Where do I start?” Alex says, laughing. “Serv broke my heart. Literally smashed it in two. I just, I thought he was it. I know that sounds silly, I’m sixteen, but he was… perfect. We were perfect, you know? And we started drifting. But I figured that that was just life and you drift in and out, but then he just broke up with me. Said things were changing, I was changing, we weren’t working anymore. I was devastated. It still hurts, now even. Sure, I’m over it, and I realize it was probably good in the long run, but I loved him, you know? He was my first love.” Ali nods along and makes sounds of encouragement as Alex tells her story.   
  
“Tell me about Tobin,” Ali asks. “You guys are good friends?”  
  
“Yeah. We met last year, at one of the Slytherin/Gryffindor Quidditch mixers. And she’s so funny and chill and just awesome. We became friends, started talking, just casually. And I started thinking that maybe I liked her as more than a friend, you know? But I don’t know. I don’t think I do.” Ali places a hand on her arm.   
  
“What makes you think you like her?” Alex thinks about this for a moment.

“She’s… I don’t know. I think about her all the time. She’s cute and she makes me feel special.”  
  
“Okay. So what are you doubting?”

“I think I’m straight. I’ve always thought I’m straight. And, that’s no offense to you or anyone else, Ali, you know it’s not that I have anything against gay people, but I just, sometimes I try to picture myself with her or another girl and I’m just not sure. I’m attracted to her but I don’t know if I actually want to be in a relationship with her,” Alex explains. “Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, Alex, that makes sense,” Ali starts. “I, as you may know, don’t really label myself. I realized I liked girls a while ago and started admitting it to myself when I was in second year. So I experimented a little. I thought, at first, well, okay. So this is kind of fucked up, but it was just after that I started dating Craig, and he found my attraction to girls to be kind of hot, so he would have me make out with other girls in front of him, it turned him on. So I did that, and it was fun. I never really thought about being with girls seriously though, at the time. I don’t think I really considered being in a serious relationship with a girl until I started realizing I liked Ash as more than a friend. And, as you know, that was a long process for me. I’ve been friends with Ash since first year, and we just got together this summer. I didn’t even really realize I liked her until this spring. I just thought I could aesthetically appreciate her and love her as a friend and that didn’t mean I wanted to be with her. But then I just, I couldn’t stop thinking about her. Once I let the idea of maybe being more than friends simmer, it haunted me. I was thinking about what it would feel like to kiss her, what she would look like naked, all the time. I just started imagining us as a couple. Going on dates. And I let those thoughts simmer until they consumed me and I realized I wanted her and nothing could stop me,” Ali explained. “Obviously, everyone has their own paths and different things are good for different people. But my advice would be to open your mind to it a little more seriously. It’s okay not to know what you are or who you are. You’re okay.”

“Thanks, Al.”

“You know you can talk to me whenever. About this or about anything else. I’m here for you. I know you and Abby were really close and this is something you probably would’ve gone to her about last year, but I want to make sure you know I’m here and I care.” Alex smiles, curling closer to Ali.

“Thanks. That means a lot. And for what it’s worth, I’m really excited you’re our Captain.” Ali smiled.

“I’m glad you’re our Seeker. And I have the utmost faith in you.”

\----------------------------------------      

         The last weekend of preseason was always the most fun part of the grueling two weeks. The four Quidditch teams are paired off for a match on Saturday, and then the two winners play each other on Sunday. It didn’t count for anything, and no Hogwarts students were yet on campus to enjoy spectating, but it was always a ton of fun. Friday night was the draw and a bonding event that included all of the Quidditch teams. Friday practice was always a quiet one, allowing the players to get prepped for the game and allow their bodies a little rest after the grueling practices. A Slytherin tradition was to give out jerseys on Friday, and have the whole team wear them for Friday night, so they would all match. Their Quidditch jerseys were long sleeved and fairly formal compared to most Muggle sports.

“The jersey ceremony!” Ali exclaims, excited. She got the pile of hunter green jerseys ready, and all their teammates smiled. Most of the other House teams just had a set of generic jerseys, and they all picked one number, but it wasn’t their jersey. However, Slytherin and Gryffindor both had wealthy donors who gave jerseys to each player at the beginning of the season, so they were customized with their names.   
  
“Number 1, our lovely Keeper, Hope!” Ali says, handing Hope her special Keeper jersey. It was silver, though all the others were green, with the green writing. Hope laughs.

“Number 10, our clutch scorer, Carli!”

“Number 11, yours truly!” Ali says, pulling the jersey out of the pile and over her head.

“Number 13, our new starting seeker, superstar Alex Morgan!”  
  
“Number 15, and my stupid roommate, Pinoe!”  
  
“Number 30, the badass Ella Masar!” And it went on. 

\----------------------------------------

            The girls all get set up to take a group picture before heading off to the event. Ali wore white jeans and sandals with her hunter green jersey, silver writing. She stood in between Carli, who wore dark, baggier jeans, and Alex, who wore skin tight light wash jeans. They had recruited Madame Hooch to take pictures of them, front facing and back facing.

“We gotta take a pyramid pic,” Ella suggests, and a few of them laugh. They get into position, Ali annoyed that she somehow ended up on the bottom next to Hope and the guys. Alex is excited when she ends up on top, after an argument with Ella over who was smaller.   
  
“I’m definitely smaller,” Ella insists. “Pinoe is smaller than you too.”  
“I would argue that I am also smaller,” Ali pipes up, her arms aching as she revels in the unfairness of her 5’6 stature being shoved between the 5’9 goalkeeper and the two 5’8 men on their team.   
  
“You’re shorter, not smaller, bodybuilder,” Someone retorts. After they take the first picture, they decide to do one with Ali on top, and Carli groans when she’s asked to fill Ali’s spot in the bottom row. Ali climbs on top, resting on Ella and Pinoe, Alex having been shoved into Carli’s spot in the row below them.

“This is a major safety hazard,” Ali announces as she tries to balance on top of the other girls.   
  
“Fuck, you’re heavy, Kriegs,” Pinoe says. “What have you been eating?” Ali swats her head, and smiles for the camera, before quickly dismounting the top of the pyramid.

“Alright, let’s go! Slytherins in style,” Ali starts, and the other girls laugh at her. The other teams are already there when they arrive at the Quidditch pitch, and they stick together with their teams as they wait for the drawing of the teams for the friendly (not so friendly) tournament. Madame Hooch takes center stage, and the teams surround her, piles of green, maroon, yellow, and blue.

“The first two teams I pull from the jar will play each other tomorrow. The remaining two teams will play in the afternoon tournament. Understood?” All of the Captains join Hooch in the center circle; Pearcie from Gryffindor, Becky from Ravenclaw, Chups from Hufflepuff, and Ali from Slytherin.

“First team drawn is,” She starts, picking a piece of paper out of the bowl. “Ravenclaw. Your opponent tomorrow morning will be…”  
  
“Slytherin.” Ali smiles. Ravenclaw. That’ll be fun. Ali shakes hands with Becky, smiling at her friend and competitor.

“Which means Gryffindor and Hufflepuff will be playing each other in the evening match,” Hooch finishes, and Pearcie and Chups shake hands. Everyone returns to their teams.

“Alright guys, Ravenclaw tomorrow morning. You know what that means, we’re all out of here and in bed early, okay? Have fun, mingle with the competition, and let’s go kick some ass tomorrow. Carli, anything you want to add?”   
  
“We’re ten times better than them, and we have to play like it. We’ve worked our asses off for the past two weeks, so let’s go show Hogwarts how great we’re gonna be this year!” They do their team chant, and disperse, Ali heading off to find Ash. She runs into Becky on her way though, and pulls the other girl into a hug.   
  
“I’m so excited to play you tomorrow!” Ali tells her.

“Same here, Kriegs! May the odds be ever in your favor,” Becky jokes.

“Good luck,” Ali replies, and then heads off in the direction of her girlfriend. Being 5’9, she’s quite easy to find in crowds, something Ali is perpetually grateful for.

“Hey babe,” Ali says, wrapping her arms around her blonde keeper from behind. “Nice jersey,” She adds, appreciating her gold Keeper jersey, with the number one and her last name across the shoulders in maroon. “Sexy, if I may.” Ash laughs, turning in her embrace.

“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.”

“Yours is pretty sexy too, Kriegs.” Ali smiles, and leans up to kiss her softly. She runs a hand through Ashlyn’s blonde locks, excited to be close to her girlfriend.

“I love you,” Ali tells her, smiling stupidly at her.

“I love you too,” Ash replies. “I’m gonna be cheering for you tomorrow morning. But then when we play you Sunday I’m gonna block all those shots your Chasers try.”

“I think you may have forgotten how hard Carli hits,” Ali teases. “Also, you seem awfully confident that you’ll beat Hufflepuff.”

“No more confident than you are that you’ll beat Ravenclaw.”  
  
“Ravenclaw will be a good battle. Barnie is a great keeper, and Becky and Whit are a dangerous Beater pairing. But their Chasers are young and I know we can beat their Seeker, so I’m not worried.”

“Awful lot of confidence in your brand new seeker,” Ash remarks teasingly.  
  
“Alex was hand picked and trained by Abby. She’s ready.”

“Good luck, I mean it. I’ll be cheering for you.”   
  
“Whit wont’ be happy about that,” Ali teases.

“Whit knows the girlfriend comes first.” Ali laughs, kissing Ash one more time.

“I’m going to go mingle, but I’ll see you before I leave, okay?” Ali tells her, and Ash nods, tapping her butt once as they pull away. Ali winks at her as she heads off to say hi to some of the other Gryffindors, pulling HAO into a bear hug. After a quick catch-up with HAO, she found Whit, giving her a hug and telling her she’d be sure to send a bludger straight to her in the morning, which gave them both a nice laugh.

“You’re turning my bestie against me!”  
  
“Girlfriend comes first,” Ali teased in reply, and they laugh. “Good luck tomorrow, though. Seriously.”

“Thanks. You too,” Whit replies. Ali returns to her teammates, excited to see Alex and Tobs talking as she swings an arm around her roommate.

“You missing Sera?” Ali asks. She nods.

“Yeah,” She admits, and Ali hugs her close.

“Three more days.”   
  
“Three more days,” Pinoe repeats, smiling. “I’m tired, I think I’m gonna head back.”

“Yeah, I’m with you. Let me just go say bye to Ash,” Ali replies. She finds her girlfriend yet again, jumping on her back. Ash laughed, wrapping her arms around Ali’s thighs and looking up at her.   
  
“Wanna get off my back before you crush your local Keeper?” Ash suggests, and Ali laughs, jumping off Ash.

“Why is everyone calling me heavy!”   
  
“Because you are heavy!” Ash insists, before laughing and wrapping her arms around Ali’s waist.   
  
“I’m going to bed,” Ali announces. “You better be there, 9am, to cheer me on.” Ash smiles, kissing her forehead.

“You know it, babe,” Ash responds. They kiss one last time, exchange their “I love you”’s and Ali finally heads back to her dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To whoever commented saying something about wanting to see the teams play: You're too good at guessing, okay? :P Hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> I had wayyyy too much writing the game scenes, and I'm excited to share them in the coming few chapters! :) 
> 
> Let me know how you feel about Alex's situation, as well as the upcoming tournament! Thanks so much guys :)


	23. Ravenclaw and Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preseason tourney begins! :D

“You prepared to take on Becky?” Carli asks Ali as they get dressed. Ali just nods.   
  
“Yeah. Becky is great, obviously, but this is Whit’s first start, so they are still going to be building chemistry. I think that since Ella and I have been playing together for a year already, we’ll have that advantage. We’ll protect you,” Ali assures her. Becky and Ali were good friends, and were often compared, as both of them were up and coming Beater stars. With the graduation of Ravenclaw’s last Beater star, and Becky’s previous Beater partner Rachel Buehler, and this being Gryffindor Beater Christie Rampone’s last year at Hogwarts, Ali and Becky were the future of Hogwarts Beaters. They hadn’t let the competition get to them, and had become good friends who really respected each other as players. Whit, Ali knew, was going to be a really strong player, but it was her first game. Beaters play better when they communicate with each other well and have chemistry, and Ali was hoping her and Ella would have the advantage there. Ella prefers to play a Chaser position, and she was originally supposed to take over that position when Boxxy graduated, but last year, she was needed as a Beater after one of their teammates fell off their broom early in the year and suffered a horrible injury. They were yet to find another Beater who could fill the position better than Ella, so another player was getting the chance at the Chaser position as Ella began to accept the reality that she was going to be a Beater for at least a little while longer. Ella and Ali played well together and balanced each other out; Ella the more feisty one, Ali the more grounded one. Ali pulls on her jersey, smiling at Alex and moving to pat her shoulder.   
  
“You’ve got this. We have so much faith in you,” Ali told her. Ravenclaw’s Seeker had struggled in previous years; Only finding success when the Beaters were able to intervene enough in the other Seekers’ path. “We have your back,” Ali reminds her. Alex smiles.   
  
“I’m excited,” Alex replies. Ali couldn’t be more thrilled. Though she was sure Alex probably was nervous, her calm façade was reassuring.

“We got this guys,” Ali tells them when they huddle up. “This our game. We play fast and we start strong. We communicate. We win.”

“First five minutes, we get a fucking goal, okay?” Carli says to the other Chasers. “Ali and Ella have our backs with the bludgers. Hope has our back in front of the hoops. Alex has our back with the Snitch, and it’s on us to score.” They do their Slytherin Quidditch chant and head out to the pitch.   
  
“Play clean and play smart, girls,” Madame Hooch tells them. They line up to shake hands with Ravenclaw’s starters. Ali can’t help but beam at Whit, excited for her friend’s first Quidditch start, and also smiles at Becky. They mount their broomsticks and take position in the pitch. Madame Hooch blows her whistle and tosses of the quaffle into the air, and they’re off. Ali and Ella split sides, and Ali lines up with Becky, leaving Ella to handle Whit. Ali’s the first to the Bludger, as it had gone towards the Slytherin side automatically, and she sees Carli headed towards the Ravenclaw hoops with the quaffle, a Ravenclaw Chaser closing in on her, so she sends it towards Barnie in goal. Barnie sees it coming, and ducks out of the way, giving Carli the moment she needs to send the quaffle into an unguarded hoop. She smiles when Carli scores, and then goes back to chasing after the bludger, which is, much to her disgrace, headed at Alex, who is in search for the Snitch.

“ALEX, DUCK,” Ali screams as she closes in on the bludger, and her seeker, realizing she may not make it in time. Becky is right there with her, and she takes a hand off her broom as she leans towards the bludger. She manages to make contact with her bat to the bludger, pushing it out of the way of Alex as the Seeker ducks. The bludger glides off back towards the Chaser action, and Ali groans as she spins around on her broomstick, regaining her balance. Becky is already off towards the bludger, and Ali speeds off as Ella and Whit race to get there before Becky. Whit flies in front of Ella, giving Becky the time she needs to get to the bludger. Becky gets there first, Ali a few seconds behind her, and sends it decisively towards Pinoe, who had just recovered the quaffle from one of the Ravenclaw Chasers. Ali groans, and Pinoe sees the bludger headed towards her, flying down to avoid it and attempting to pass the quaffle to Carli before the Ravenclaw Chasers catch up to them. Carli isn’t in position to catch it, so Ali on impulse flies behind Pinoe and grabs it one-handed out of the air, a Ravenclaw player hot on her heels. A moment of panic crosses her face; She’s never touched the quaffle in a game before. She looks around, and Carli is headed towards her, Pinoe still recovering from the bludger almost hitting her. She continues to fly towards the hoops, trying to avoid a turnover, hoping someone from her team will catch up to her before she gets too close. She sees the bludger headed towards her, and panics again. She has her bat in one hand and the quaffle in the other, and she doesn’t know where Ella is. Carli dives under some Ravenclaw players and Ali sees her from the corner of her eye, and saying a prayer as she attempts to pass Carli the quaffle. Carli catches it easily, and Ali manages to tear her eyes away from her just in time to send the bludger flying the other way. She gets herself out of the middle of the action to try and see where the bludger is headed and how Alex is doing. She sees Alex in a race with Ravenclaw’s Seeker, and Ali’s eyes widen as the sees the Snitch not too far in front of them. The bludger had ricocheted from Ali towards Ravenclaw’s side, and Whit hits it, in a gutsy move, towards the streaking Seekers. Ali sees Ella head down towards the bludger, and decides to stay back. Becky and Ella are racing towards it, calling out to their Seekers. Alex leads the pack, closing in on the Snitch, but the bludger is going right for her. Alex seemingly makes the decision to leave the bludger situation up to Ella and continue chasing the Snitch. Becky is beating Ella out in the race, and Ali groans, knowing that Becky isn’t exactly known for her speed, and one of Ella’s greatest strengths is her speed. She stays within range to get a ricochet without diving in, flying along the same trail as the rest of them. Becky pushes the bludger, which is now diverting towards her Seeker, back towards Alex. Alex reaches out, and Ali cringes as she grabs the Snitch in her hand. Ella reaches towards the bludger, and manages to get it before it hits Alex, but they collide. Alex holds onto the Snitch, and Ali dives in and grabs the back of Alex’s broom, trying to steady her in hopes that she won’t drop the Snitch, while Ella plummets towards the ground. Ali sees Carli charging towards Ella as the Beater attempts to steady her broom before she hits the ground. Ella manages to steady herself enough to slow her plummet, and Carli catches up to her, reaching an arm out to try and help her steady. Instead, they both hit the ground, albeit slowly, both teams racing towards them, game forgotten. Madame Hooch announces Slytherin the winner, Alex in possession of the Snitch and their team already up by sixty points, but that’s all but forgotten as they all dismount their brooms to see what damage has been done. Ali curses at herself, as if somehow she could’ve prevented both of them from going down, as she kneels down next to her fallen teammates. The medical staff is called on, but Ali smiles when Ella sits up. They all move aside as the medical staff come in to check on them. Ali places an arm around Alex.

“Great play, Alex,” She tells her, smiling. It’s hard to be happy with two of their teammates down, but knowing they are going to be okay makes the win start to set in.

“I’m going to have to take them to the hospital wing, looks like concussions and a few broken bones, but they’ll be good as new for your game tomorrow,” The medical personnel told them. They nod, give the girls best wishes, and tell them they’ll be there to visit them as soon as they change. They line up to shake hands with all the Ravenclaw players.   
  
“Great game, Becks,” Ali says with a smile.

“Sorry about your teammates,” Becky replies.

“They’re all good,” Ali tells her, moving on to the next player.

“I’m so proud of you, Whit,” Ali tells her friend, leaning in to hug her. “Congrats on a great first game.”

“You were great, Ali,” Whit replies. “Congrats.”

         After handshakes, Ali spots Ash in the stands with her teammates, and sends a wave towards her before blowing her a kiss. They head into the locker room, and begin to change, exhausted.   
  
“Hey guys, get in,” Ali tells them, and they all circle up. “Great game today. Everyone was on it. Alex, you were gutsy and confident and you won us the game, so thank you and congrats. The girls are going to be okay, so let’s go see them with smiles on our faces and big congratulations for them. They were instrumental in getting us this win. We’re playing for the win again tomorrow. Let’s go see the girls, shower and relax, and convene back in the stands for the afternoon match. We gotta scout the competition. Go see the trainers if you got banged up at all, please. We need everyone at their best tomorrow. Save the celebrations for now,” She explains. Everyone nods.

“We’ve got this, guys. Everyone was really strong today, made my job easy,” Hope adds. They all head to the hospital wing, and Ali hopes the girls are as okay as she was made to believe. She pulls her phone out and sees a bunch of texts from Ash.

_Ash: Wow, that Beater is super sexy… :P_  
  
Ash: Did you just… catch the quaffle… one handed?

_Ash: Please get rid of the quaffle babe_

_Ash: Wow, great pass, congrats on not getting beheaded by your bludger_

_Ash: Are you sending Ella on a foot race with Becky?_

_Ash: ALEX HAS IT_

_Ash: Oh fuck_

_Ash: Oh Ella_

_Ash: hey, babe. Sorry about Carli and Ella. Let me know how they are when you have the chance. Hope to see you before my game. Love you, great game, congrats on the win._

          Ali smiles, laughing to herself when she remembers the quaffle incident. That certainly was quiet the game. She pulls Alex into a side hug, excited about her incredible play.   
  
“You were really brilliant today,” Ali tells her. “Absolutely fearless. You certainly proved to everyone that Slytherin doesn’t slack in the Seeker department.” Alex smiles.   
  
“Thanks. I feel bad about Ella, though,” Alex admits. “She was trying to save my ass and ended up getting hurt.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s an unfortunate situation. I was trying to save your ass too, because I didn’t want us to lose the Snitch, and honestly it’s a miracle we both didn’t hit the ground. I feel like maybe I could’ve done something to help, but, I did my best,” Ali admits. “Thank God Carli went after her. It sucks Carli went down too, but at least Carli was able to soften the blow. Had she hit the ground going that fast, I don’t even want to know,” Ali whispers. She feels someone ruffle her hair from behind, and turns to see Pinoe.   
  
“You were rad today, Captain,” Pinoe teases. “Thanks for saving my ass with the quaffle.” Ali laughs.   
  
“If the bludger hadn’t been sent spiraling at you none of it would’ve happened, but I will accept credit anyway,” Ali teases back.

“They’re gonna be fine for tomorrow,” Pinoe reassures Ali as they approach the hospital wing. Ali sighs.

“I hope so. We really just don’t have the depth to replace them right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends!!! Let me know if the Qudditch match scene worked or not! Also, poor Carli and Ella, huh? :(  
> Let me know if you have any predictions for the Hufflepuff/Gryffindor game or the final Slytherin game against the winner of Hufflepuff/Gryffindor.   
> Happy Friday, everyone! :)


	24. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates on the injured Slytherin team members and a face off between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

When they get to the hospital wing, Carli and Ella are sitting up begrudgingly, groaning.

“They both hit their heads pretty hard,” The Nurse tells them. “The bones are fine, and we’ve treated the concussions, but they are still in a bit of pain. Ella snapped her elbow, which was quite the challenge to deal with, and that is still hurting, but it’s healed.”

“How long will they be in pain for?” Hope asks. The Nurse sighs.

“I know you have a game tomorrow, I’d say questionable. It’s okay for them to play, it won’t make anything worse, but they may not be up for it. They still have many symptoms of a concussion, though the brain tissue has been healed. I’m planning on releasing them tonight, as long as they feel okay.” The girls thank the Nurse, and then head in to see Carli and Ella, with the warning to only stay for a few minutes.

“She’s not letting us sleep,” Ella whined.  
  
“You have to let that brain finish healing so you can come kick ass for us tomorrow, okay?” Ali says. She puts her hand on Ella’s arm.

“You were baller, I’m so sorry this happened.”

“Not your fault, Kriegs. You were baller too. Good choice going for Alex.” Ali sighs. She could hear Carli and Hope joking around, and was glad to see the girls really were doing well.

“Sorry, girls, but I’m going to have to kick you out now,” The Nurse tells them. “These two need their rest.” They nod, and begin to get up, thanking the Nurse once more.

“Call us when you’re released, okay?”  
  
“Let’s meet in the common room tonight and do some planning for tomorrow,” Ali suggests. They nod. “Okay, so let us know what’s going on, hope to see both of you at 8 in the common room.” The team heads back to Slytherin, and Pinoe and Ali sigh as they close the door to their room, positively exhausted.

“I’m gonna shower,” Ali says, pulling off her tee shirt and shorts.

“Same,” Pinoe replies. They head to the showers together, and laugh when they run into more of their teammates in the hall bathroom, everyone trying to be the first to one of the showers. Ali showers quickly, second out of the bathroom only behind Hope, and heads back to the room. She pulls out her phone, standing in the room in her towel, her hair still dripping wet.

_Ali: Hey, babe. Just got back from seeing the girls. They’re both doing well but are questionable for tomorrow. Want to see you before your match but tbh I’m really tired so I’m going to take a nap. See you at the game, love you. You better be good, I don’t want no cupcake game against Hufflepuff tomorrow._

_Ash: Glad Carli and Ella are okay. I still have an hour until I have to head over for the game, do you want to take your nap here? And trust me, you wish you were playing Hufflepuff tomorrow :P_

_Ali: Yeah, actually. Let me just put some clothes on and I’ll be over. Love you._

            Ali pulls on Slytherin Quidditch sweatpants, a black sports bra, and a plain white tee shirt, grabs her want and her phone and squeezes any excess water out of her hair before pulling it up into a bun. Pinoe walks in the room, looking at Ali as she puts on some eye makeup.

“You going to Ashlyn’s?” She asks.  
  
“Yeah, I’m probably just gonna take a nap, but I want to see her before the game. I’ll see you there, though,” Ali reassures her, and says bye to Pinoe before heading out. Ash meets her at Gryffindor, pulling her into a strong hug and congratulating her on a great game. Ali just yawns.

“Yeah, it was crazy. Gosh, I thought I was gonna freak when I caught the quaffle,” Ali says, interlocking her fingers with Ashlyn’s. Ash laughs.  
  
“You were great, though. Glad you didn’t try to go for goal,” Ash replies.  
  
“That certainly would not have ended well,” Ali remarks as they walk into Ashlyn’s room. “I’m gonna miss you having a room to yourself.”

“Poor Niki,” Ash teases, and Ali slaps her playfully, climbing into her bed.

“I love Niki, but I also love us having a room to ourselves whenever we want,” Ali clarified, pulling Ash into the bed with her. “Cuddle with me,” Ali insists. Ash laughs, but spoons Ali from behind, kissing the base of her neck once.

“Whit was awesome,” Ali says. “She scared the crap out of me when she sent that bludger at our Seekers, but she was awesome.” Ali yawns, and Ash reaches a hand around to intertwine their fingers in front of Ali.

“She was. I’m really proud of her. Big first start and she killed it.” Ash kisses up the back of Ali’s neck tenderly, just enjoying being close to her.

“I’m gonna fall asleep on you,” Ali mumbles, and Ash chuckles, running a hand up her arm and holding her close. Ash waits until Ali falls asleep to get up from the embrace, kissing her girlfriend one last time. She pulls her headphones on and sits on the bed next to Ali, getting herself revved for the game. She watches her beautiful sleeping girlfriend with a big smile on her face. She runs a hand over her hair and cupping her loose bun. Ali groans in her sleep, rolling towards her.

“I’m trying to sleep,” Ali mumbles.

“Sorry, babe,” Ash says, and Ali pouts as she curls up in her blanket. “You’re just pretty.”

“Pretty tired is what I am.” Ash chuckles, and leans down to kiss Ali on the lips softly.

“I love you,” She tells her, stroking her cheek. Ali smiles, her eyes still closed.

“I love you too. Now get your head in the game and let me sleep, Harris.”

            Ash listens to her music and writes in her journal until her alarm goes off. Ali is fast asleep on her pillow, and Ash puts her journal on her night table along with her headphones before leaning down to kiss Ali.  
  
“Hey, babe, nap time is over,” Ash tells her. Ali just groans and pulls the covers to her closer. Ash laughs. She gets up and gathers all of her stuff, making sure she’s completely ready to go before moving back to the bed to wake her girlfriend, for real this time.

“Ali bean we have to go,” Ash says, kissing her nose and pushing hair out of her face. “Come on, grumpy pants.” Ash then sighed when Ali wasn’t budging, and resorted to picking her up and out of the bed.

“ASH,” Ali exclaims, eyes shooting open as Ash places her on her feet with a smirk.

“Ah, there we go,” Ash says, smiling. “You’re gonna make me late to my game.” Ali groans, but follows Ash towards the door. She presses her lips against Ashlyn’s once, holding her close as they kiss.

“I love you, good luck,” Ali says. Ash smiles and runs a thumb over her cheek.

“I love you too.”

\-------------------------------------------

            The Gryffindor game is, as expected, a blowout. Hufflepuff has a good Keeper in Alyssa, and one killer Chaser in Cheney, but otherwise, they struggle. It’s Christen’s first start as Seeker, and Ali hopes for the best for her. Ash finds success blocking most of the Hufflepuff Chaser’s shots, and Christie and her new beater partner, KO, easily control the bludger. Cheney takes some incredible strikes that Ash can’t beat, but Gryffindor’s established Chasers, HAO and Tobin, joined with a new Chaser, Kling, are scoring on Alyssa left and right. Gryffindor is absolutely slaying, and everyone is hoping that ARod can catch the Snitch and end this game soon. They know they’ll need all the energy they need to beat out Slytherin tomorrow, and want to keep the game short. Christen, as it’s just her first game, shouldn’t be any match for ARod, who, now that Abby is graduating, is hailed as the best Seeker at the school. Ali has a feeling Alex will take that title sooner or later, but realizes that they can’t over prepare to take on this intense Gryffindor team tomorrow. Ali bites her lip as Ash makes incredible saves, in awe of her girlfriend. She knew, logically, that the Keeper she played in front of was one of the best in Hogwarts history, and was by far the better and more experienced Keeper, but she couldn’t help but think the entire world of Ashlyn. With this being Barnie’s last year, they know Ash has a real chance at making the Hogwarts team in the winter as the second Keeper, and Ash is pulling out all the stops to prove that she can be the new second-best. Ali watches as the Seekers sight the Snitch, and pokes Alex.

“Hey, watch ARod. See how fast she is? That and she’ll weave in and out and confuse the hell out of you. You have to just focus on you.” Alex nods.

“I studied her a lot with Abby last year, I feel good. I think if I stay focused I have a good shot,” Alex replies. ARod easily grabs the Snitch, leaving Christen in the dust as she flies up to celebrate winning the game. They all give each other high-fives before coming down and dismounting their broomsticks. They give each other hugs, and Ash hoists ARod on her shoulders. She turns to the stands, spotting Ali and sending her a kiss and a wink. Ali laughs, sending her a kiss back. They eventually line up to shake hands with Hufflepuff, Ash taking Cheney into a hug and congratulating her on some incredible goals, and giving genuine friendly smiles to Christen and Alyssa. Madame Hooch announces that Slytherin and Gryffindor will play at 2pm for the title. Based on the way today went, Gryffindor surely has the upper hand. Slytherin was hurting, physically, with the injuries to Carli and Ella, and emotionally with the hit that comes with seeing that. Their game had also lasted much longer than the Gryffindor game, meaning a more tired Slytherin team. But nobody was giving in, and it was going to be a fight to the end, no matter what. The Gryffindor team heads to the locker room, and the Slytherins leave the stands.

“Hey, I’m gonna wait for Ash, but I’ll see you guys in a few hours in the common room,” Ali tells them before heading to the locker room. She stands outside, waiting for Ash to come out. Ash is, by some miracle, the first one out, and she picks Ali up, spinning her around before leaning in for a deep kiss.

“You were awesome, baby,” Ali tells her, smiling. “I can’t wait to beat your ass tomorrow,” She adds teasingly.  
  
“I swear, if you send a bludger flying at me,” Ash starts. Ali laughs.  
  
“You better be prepared, because I will be sending all the bludgers straight at your head,” Ali joked, before leaning in to kiss her once more.

\---------------------------

            By some miracle, both Ella and Carli show up to the Slytherin common room that night to talk strategy for the Gryffindor game. Everyone hugs them and sends them well wishes before sitting down in a circle.

“Great game today, guys. Not the best game we can play, but we gelled well. I just wanted us to meet up briefly tonight to talk about tomorrow. Regarding Carli and Ella, you guys will be playing as long as you still feel okay come tomorrow morning. Gryffindor’s greatest weapon is, as well all know, Pearcie. Ella and I are going to do our best to take her on, and I have faith in us. Without Buehler, Pearcie has a new Beater pair, who seems like a feisty little thing, but we can use her youth to our advantage. But I just want everyone to be more aware of the bludgers; Chances are, no matter what we do, we won’t be able to completely control the bludgers. Also, ARod is a tough Seeker to beat. She’s fast and she has moves. Alex and I were talking about the importance of staying focused and not getting drawn into her tactics. Does anyone have other thoughts?” Ali asks, looking at her teammates.

“Ali’s right when she says ARod will try to distract you, Alex. Focus on the Snitch, pretend she’s not even there. As for the bludgers, just keep them away from me and we’ll be fine,” Hope warns Ali, who simply nods. She knows she’s no match for Christie Pearce, one of the best Beaters to ever walk through the Hogwarts doors, but she puts on a strong and confident face for her teammates. Fake it till you make it.

“Tobin is also really technical with her flying. Trying to steal the quaffle from her or force a fumble is nearly impossible, she’ll have you flying around in circles until you fall off your broom. So don’t play her game. Between her technique and HAO’s speed, they’re dangerous. Also, I liked their new Chaser today too, Kling. Also fast. Don’t underestimate anyone on that team,” Carli explains. “Even Ashlyn. She’s not Hope but she’s damn good. Kriegs, you prepared to do what you need to do tomorrow?” Carli asks, and Ali just nods. She knows it will be hard to risk an injury to her girlfriend, but she also knows that when she’s on the pitch, she’ll be 100% focused on her job. Obviously, she was going to play as clean as she could, but she wasn’t above doing what needed to be done.

“Alright, I’m feeling good about tomorrow. They are not to be underestimated, but we can handle them. Let’s go get some rest,” Ali says before getting up. The team say their goodbyes and head off to their rooms. Ali texts Ash after she pulls off her sweatpants and tee shirt.  
  
_Ali: Love you beautiful, goodnight. Whoever loses crashes the winner’s celebration party tomorrow, okay?_

_Ash: Deal. Love you too. Good luck ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Let me know if you have thoughts about this chapter or any predictions :P 
> 
> I'm devastated that the Panthers lost the SuperBowl....Cam Newton deserves better :( Feel free to rant about it.... I'm sad. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always!!! You're the best!! :D


	25. Someone Must Win (and Someone Must Lose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor and Slytherin face off for the culmination of the preseason tournament. One of the gals will be a winner, and one will be a loser.

Ali wakes up to the sound of her phone beeping. She’s disgruntled and confused when she sees it’s still dark outside. She reaches for her phone, it’s 3:24AM. She groans as she slides it to see who on Earth decided it was okay to text her at 3am on a game day.

_Ella: Hey Kriegs. Woke up about an hour ago with severe pain in my head. It wasn’t stopping so I’m heading to the hospital wing to make sure everything is okay. I’ll text you by 8 to let you know if I’ll be available for the game. I’m so sorry._

“Fuck,” Ali says out loud, angry at the world. Of fucking course. She wracks her brain to think about who they would put in to replace Ella if need be. Their choices are a third year who, in her opinion, just isn’t ready, and a sixth year who has never seen action in a game and pretty much majors in benchwarming. Ali groans.

_Ali: No worries. So sorry you’re hurt. Please keep me updated on what the doctor says. Sending good vibes._

      Ali rolls over and tries to fall back asleep, stressed just thinking about tomorrow morning. The third year option was more fit and had potential to be a starter eventually, but she can’t help but feel like it would be bad for team moral to choose a third year over a sixth year. She figures she’ll talk to Madame Hooch about it in the morning, and eventually calms her brain enough to fall back asleep.

\----------------------------------------------

         They decide on the replacement Beater, a third year named Dom who has never seen action, and who seems extremely nervous. Ali tries to calm his nerves, but he insists he’s not nervous as he fiddles his fingers and stumbles getting dressed. Ali sighs. They’d met up early to talk strategy and to make sure he felt prepared, but Ali was starting to worry. He is strong and fit, and overall a great teammate, but he was getting his first start in the worst way possible: As a fill in for an injured player. They do their chants, give their pump-up speeches, and head out to the pitch, brooms in tow. It all kind of feels like just going through the motions. Ali is determined to win, determined to play well, but she knows. She knows this will be a very difficult fight. She knows this was a difficult fight before they lost Abby and Boxxy and Ella. Ali and Pearcie start the handshakes, and so it goes. Ali spares an extra large smile for HAO and winked at Ash. They mount, they set up, and the game begins.

         It’s a disaster. From the moment the quaffle is tossed in the air and HAO speeds off to grab it first, it’s a disaster. Carli fouls HAO in the process of trying to disposes her. Pearcie gets to the bludger first, and sends the bludger straight towards Hope. Ali flies off towards it, hoping to get there in time, but fails, and Hope ends up having to move out of the way, giving up a great opportunity for Gryffindor to score.

“GET IT TOGETHER, KRIEGS,” Hope calls. Ali groans, trying to recruit her Beater partner to help her out.

          Pearcie absolutely dominates the bludger game. Hope only grows angrier, yelling at Ali to step it up. Between HAO’s speed, Tobin’s tricks, what seems like an off day for Carli, and the bludgers being sent constantly towards Hope, Gryffindor quickly wracks up the points. ARod and Alex seem pretty evenly matched, much to Ali’s pleasure, but at this point, she’s not sure if that could save them. At this rate, Ash could probably take a nap in goal, and Dom might as well join her, for all the help he’s been.

         Alex and ARod dash after the snitch, and Ali chases after Pearcie, trying to devise some sort of strategy to beat her. She can barely think with Hope screaming from behind her and she fights back the desire to scream back at her Keeper. Pearcie sends the bludger towards the Seekers, knowing ARod has the experience to expertly maneuver around it, and hoping it will faze Alex. ARod pulls her usual tactics; diving down, around, and manages to grab the Snitch just as Alex reaches out for it.

        Gryffindor wins. The game lasts a measly thirty-five minutes. 

“Fuck,” Ali mutters, flying down towards the ground. Her teammates huff and she walks over to Ash, who takes her in her arms.  
  
“Congrats,” Ali says, her voice cracking audibly. Ash kisses her forehead.

“I love you, okay?” Ali nods, forcing a smile onto her face.  
  
“I’m really proud of you, you deserve this,” Ali asserts, and Ash smiles at her. Players continue to congratulate each other. HAO ruffles Ali’s hair, smiling at her.

“You’re a superstar, kid,” HAO tells her. Ali smiles.

“Great game, Pearcie,” Ali tells the Gryffindor Captain, smiling. “Learn something new from you every time I get smooshed,” She joked. Pearcie smiles.

“You’re getting better, Krieger. Keeping working and you’ll get there.”

“Thanks, that means a lot.”

        Ali braces herself when they enter the locker room. They huddle up, and Ali clears her throat. Hope looks at her angrily.

“This is really disappointing, guys. And I realize a lot of it falls on my shoulders. So I apologize for my performance today. Let’s work harder and get better, this is the last time we get beat, okay?” Everyone nods along, seemingly in agreement. 

“Yes, the bludgers controlled the game to a certain point, but this was a team loss more than anything else,” Carli insists. “Nobody was on their best game.”

“Also, we need to stay positive when things go south. Yelling at each other and being mean doesn’t help anything, okay? We have to stick together,” Ali adds. She sees Hope roll her eyes and sighs. She’s glad Hope doesn’t say anything, and they end their huddle, moving to change and get ready to go. Hope pulls Ali aside before they leave the locker room.

“Look, I get that Pearcie’s a beast and your partner was on a different planet, but you can’t leave me hanging like that ever again, Krieger. Have some respect,” Hope starts.

“It’s not a lack of respect. I got outplayed, I’m sorry. You screaming at me didn’t help. I don’t understand why you don’t think I’m trying.” Hope sighs.  
  
“It’s hard to believe you’re giving 100% when she’s on the other side.” Ali rolls her eyes.

“Fuck you, Hope. You know that’s bull. I’m on this team and I’m 100% committed to this team and I give my all every time I take the pitch. And I shouldn’t have to be explaining that to you. This is what I mean about being nicer and being more of a team. Yelling at people doesn’t help.”  
  
“Do I really know you’re committed? We both know you would rather see a bludger hit me than Ashlyn.”

“It’s a sport, I don’t want to see anyone hit with a bludger and when I send a bludger towards someone I absolutely expect them to get out of the way. Bludgers aren’t made to hurt people, they’re made to distract them," She starts, feeling frustration rise within her and bracing her hand in a fist.  
  
"Can we talk about this more, though? Maybe we should get lunch or something next week?” Ali proposes, trying to breathe and control her anger. She wanted to work through this more, but she was angry, and knew now wasn’t the time.

“Whatever makes you happy, Kriegs,” Hope replies, and Ali sighs as the Keeper walks out of the locker room. She bites her lip and follows, pulling out her phone to text Ash, only to see a slew of texts already in her inbox.

_Ash: Hey, babe. Love you tons, so proud of how well you’re playing. Want to take a nap together?_

_Ash: No pressure if you’re not up for it. Also, you’re more than welcome to come to our party tonight. Please, come if you’re up for it._

_Ash: Otherwise I’ll see you soon, okay? Love you._

        Ali sighs at how sweet her girlfriend is, and types out a reply as she heads towards the main building.

_Ali: I need a few minutes right now, I’m kind of fighting with Hope and I need to think about it. I’m going to shower and relax for a little while, but I’ll stop by your party tonight, promise._

_Ash: So sorry about Hope. Don’t let anyone tell you that you didn’t play well. You and I both know Pearcie is unparalleled and your poor Beater partner looked like a deer in headlights._  
  
Ali: Thanks, but I could’ve played better and we all know it. 

         Ash doesn’t respond, and Ali sighs as she heads towards her room, desperate for a shower and some time to think. Pinoe is gone when she enters, presumably already in the shower. She pulls off her clothes, dumping them in her hamper and grabbing her towel and shower tote.

        She stands in the shower, letting the hot water sooth her aching body. Her arms are screaming at her, as is custom for the life of a Beater, and she can barely walk with the ache in her thighs. She lets her mind wander, from Ashlyn to the game to Hope. Maybe she should have lunch with Pearcie sometime, ask her for some tips. She’d worked so hard the entire summer, and now here she was, fucking it all up. She sighs as she gets out of the shower, drying off and heading back to her room, smiling when she sees Pinoe playing on her phone.

“Hey,” Pinoe says with a small smile. Ali returns it.

“Hey.”

“You know it wasn’t cool for Hope to yell at you like that during the game, right?” Pinoe asks. Ali just shrugs. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Ali admits. “You were great, Pinoe. Really great. Carli didn’t have a great game but you stepped up and I’m really proud,” Ali tells her roommate as she pulls on some sweatpants and a tee.  
  
“You going to see Ash?” Pinoe asks, and Ali shakes her head.

“I need some time. I don’t want to be a spoil sport, you know? I want to be able to be really genuinely happy for her so I need a minute to deal with my disappointment.” Pinoe nods.

“That’s respectable. You going to take a nap?” Pinoe asks, and Ali shrugs.

“I don’t know. My mind is kind of busy.” Ali pulls her phone out and goes to text Ella.

_Ali: Tough loss to Gryffindor. Team meeting tomorrow. How are you feeling? Can we come visit you?_

_Ella: I’m feeling better, but I’ll be here for a few more days. Take a nap and come visit me later, I’m no fun._

_Ali: Okay, we’ll come in a couple of hours?_

_Ella: Sounds great._

“She said to come in a couple of hours,” Ali tells Pinoe. “You texting Sera?”

“Yeah, I’m so excited for tomorrow,” Pinoe admits. Ali sighs, and walks across the room to sit next to Pinoe on her bed.  
  
“Come here, Kriegy,” Pinoe tells her, and Ali snuggles up with her friend, sighing.

“I feel like a failure, as both a player and a Captain,” Ali admits.

“We knew this year was going to be hard, Al. We lost Abby and Boxxy. And Pearcie has been playing with professional reserve teams, she’s groomed for the pros. You can’t expect yourself to be able to compete with her. Especially with a newbie by your side,” Pinoe reasons. Ali nods, pressing her face into Pinoe’s shoulder.

“It’s not that we lost, it’s that I’m the reason we lost, you know? I’ve worked so hard the past few months only to be the disappointment of the tournament.”

“You haven’t been, though. You’ve been incredible. You slayed yesterday, against a really tough competition in Becky and Whit. You gave your absolute best today, even when things weren’t going your way. You never gave up. You went into the locker room and told our team that we need to work harder and be better. You took responsibility for the hardships the Beaters faced. You were so great, Ali. I’m so happy you’re my Captain,” Pinoe tells her, and a small smile graces Ali’s face.

“I’m worried about this situation with Hope. She can be such a great team player, but she’s mad about the whole me and Ash thing and she thinks it’s affecting my play and it makes me so angry because what if she’s right, you know?”

“I don’t think it is. You’re such a focused player. Yeah, talk to her, but let your actions speak louder. She’ll come around.” Ali sighs, and lays down in Pinoe’s bed, her head on the blonde’s lap.

“You should go hang out with Ash. You know she’ll be understanding.” Ali groans.

“She’ll be too understanding. She’ll be understanding to the point where she wish I’d won instead of her. She’ll want to saw off Hope’s head. I just, I need some time. For the health of our relationship. I’ll go to their party tonight, piped up and ready to celebrate.” Ali yawns, and Pinoe pats her head.

“Mind putting your head on the pillow, I’m going to take a nap too,” Pinoe teases. Ali mumbles something about comfort and cuddles up in the covers.

“Oh, come on. You steal my bed and now I have to be the big spoon!?” Pinoe exclaims. Ali shrugs. They lay there, and Ali enjoys the comfort of her roommate. She misses Ash, she wishes she was in Ashlyn’s arms, but she knows she needs the time to decompress. She doesn’t want to put all of her shit on Ash while Ash should be celebrating. That’s not right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ali :( Poor Slytherin :( Utterly demolished by Gryffindor :(
> 
> Everyone predicted that Slytherin would lose, but I don't think anyone predicted they would be utterly slaughtered... lol. Lets just say Christie is a badass MOFO nobody wants to go against, and Slytherin's "team work and communication" is... fragile, to say the least. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the game, of the Hope/Ali situation, of poor, injured Ella, of the introduction of Dom (i'm sorry to huge Dom fans who might be offended that he's not a great player yet in this story), the adorable situation that is Pinoe and Ali's brotp, and Ali's decision to let herself work through the loss before reuniting with Ash :P (just a few things, ya know ;)) 
> 
> Also! Some of you who follow me on tumblr (which you should all do, btw :P) may know that I'm working on a Kress (Ali/Christen) short multi chapter. I'm posting the first chapter of that tomorrow, as a qualifiers present and because I love watching Kress rise :P. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, as always! :D


	26. Post Game Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali joins Ash at Gryffindor's celebration party, and Ash is a very cute drunk.

“You know you’re more than welcome to come, right?” Ali reminds Pinoe for what feels like the fiftieth time. Pinoe sighs.

“Who is going to be there that isn’t from Gryffindor?” Pinoe asks. Ali wracks her brain as she tugs on her tight, dark wash jeans.

“I think Alex is coming. Cheney probably, maybe she’ll bring Christen or someone. Um, Whit definitely, maybe Becky?” Ali explains, trying to see if she’s thought of everyone the Gryffindor Quidditch team is close with. Pinoe shrugs.

“It’ll be fun,” Ali starts. “You’re always up for fun. Plus, I think they feel kinda bad about how badly they beat us, they’ll probably be nice.” Pinoe laughs.

“Alright, I’ll go,” Pinoe gives in, getting up off her bed and grabbing some clothes. Ali pulls off her sports bra in favor of a regular bra, and decides on a low cut, soft tee shirt. Pinoe raises an eyebrow and chuckles at her while she changes.   
  
“What?” Ali asks, incredulously. She starts to put her makeup on, careful lines of eyeliner and multiple layers of mascara a must.

“Someone’s getting laid tonight,” Pinoe teases, and Ali rolls her eyes.

“I’m hardly up for that right now.”   
  
“You’re always up for that.” Ali shrugs. Pinoe isn't exactly wrong. 

\------------------------------------------

“I’m drunk,” Ash says with a giddy smile. Ali laughs.

“True. You’re drunk and you’re acting like a child.”   
  
“But would a child do this?” Ash asks, reaching a hand around to grab Ali’s ass. Ali raises an eyebrow, and Ash squeezes her bottom. Ali laughs it off, removing Ashlyn’s hand from her butt and holding it in her own.

“You’re so pretty,” Ash raves, and Ali just shakes her head, taking another sip of her drink. Ash and the rest of the Gryffindors had already been pretty drunk when Ali, Pinoe, and Alex arrived, and Ali was trying to catch up. Pinoe and Alex had gone straight for the shots, and Ali could see that Tobin, Cheney, and ARod had joined them for drinking games off in the corner.

“You’re so good at Quidditch, baby,” Ash continues. “So good. Your arms are like, you’re superman.” Ali giggles, leaning in to graze her lips against her girlfriend’s.

“Yeah?” Ash nods.   
  
“They’re really sexy. Not as sexy as your butt, but pretty sexy.” Ali hears a knock on the door, and goes over to open it, smiling when she sees Whit.

“Hey, fellow loser,” Ali jokes, and hugs her friend.

“So are we the losers to the loser? Rough,” Whit replies, and Ali smiles.

“Worse than Hufflepuff,” Ali teases. They head over to grab some drinks, Ali needing to refill her cup.  
  
“How’s Ash?” Whit asks, noticing that Ash is sitting on the couch, singing aloud to herself. Ali just laughs.

“Drunk, and hitting on me,” Ali replies with a smile. “I told her she was being childish so to prove me wrong she grabbed my ass.”

“At least she’s a cute drunk,” Whit muses.

“Very cute. Too cute for my liking.”

“You were baller today, Kriegs. This whole weekend. I know you probably don’t want to talk about it but I just wanted to tell you you’re doing a great job, I learned so much from playing you,” Whit tells her honestly. Ali smiles, reaching for a bottle and generously pouring vodka into her soda.

“Thanks, Whit. That means a lot. I was also so impressed by you yesterday. Honestly, wouldn’t have known it was your first start.” Ali grabs a cup and fills it with water for Ash, knowing it’ll be quite the task to get her to make the switch.

“Thanks, Kriegs.” Ali winks at Whit, and they head over to join Ash, who has now upgraded from singing aloud to herself to dancing by herself while she sings.   
  
“ALI!” She exclaims, and Ali laughs when Ash pulls her in to dance with her.   
  
“It’s like I’m invisible!” Whit exclaims, and Ali laughs.

“Hey babe, you should probably stop drinking,” Ali tells Ash, taking the drink from her hand and placing it on the table. Ash pouts, and Ali giggles.

“If you want to get laid tonight you’re gonna stop drinking this poison and let me give you a glass of water,” Ali insists. Whit laughs as she situates herself on the couch.

“Where’s the water?” Ash asks, and Ali giggles.

“Sex, such a good motivator,” Ali remarks, and hands Ash the cup. Ali plops down onto the couch next to Whit, sipping her own drink. Ash decides to drop herself directly onto Ashlyn’s lap. Ali giggles and wraps her arms around her girlfriend.   
  
“When did you guys start…” Whit asks, and Ali raises an eyebrow.   
  
“Having sex?” Ali asked, knowing Whit was probably one of the first people Ash told when they first got together. Whit nods.

“The night I kissed her,” Ali admits with a laugh.

“That’s a big step to take,” Whit remarks. Ali shrugs.   
  
“I mean, yeah. For me especially, it was big. I haven’t had sex since everything happened, but Ash made me feel really safe. She always does,” Ali admits. “I’d also never slept with a girl.”   
  
“That’s good. I’m happy for you two. The transition looks like it’s been really smooth.”

“It has been. She’s my everything,” Ali replies, smiling and leaning forward to kiss Ashlyn’s shoulder.

“I love you,” Ali whispers to Ash, smiling up at the goofy blonde. Ash giggles and places a hand on Ali’s head to stroke her hair.

“She’s a giant baby,” Whit points out, and Ali can simply nod in agreement.

“Alex, why are you so pretty?” Ash asks, turning her head towards Ali.

“Because you’re drunk,” Ali replies teasingly, holding Ashlyn’s hand on the blonde’s thigh.

“No, Alex, you’re even more pretty when you’re not blurry,” Ash insists. “You’re the prettiest person I’ve ever seen.”

“Thanks, baby, you’re pretty too,” Ali tells her, smiling at her with her goofy smile. If Ali was the flirty drunk of the duo, Ash was the childish one.

“You’re the prettiest when you’re naked,” Ash informs her, and Whit nearly chokes on her drink. Ali laughs.

“Shh, baby, we’re not alone,” Ali reminds her, smiling at her silly girlfriend.

“When we are alone can I see you naked?”

“If you keep drinking that water and sober up,” Ali tells her. Ali couldn’t be upset that her girlfriend had gone a little too hard with the celebrating, it was, in fact, a big deal to win and Ashlyn herself had put in quite a wonderful performance. But it was a little inconvenient, as now she has a giant baby of a drunk girlfriend to take care of, and sex was, at this point, pretty much off the table. Ash takes a gulp of water, and then hands Ali the empty cup.   
  
“I’m done, can I drink you now?” Ali laughs and blushes.

“Here, I’ll refill it,” Whit offers, and Ali smiles gratefully as she hands over the empty cup.

“Ash, I know you’re drunk, but you gotta be quieter, okay? Don’t you think your team knows enough about our sex life already?” Ali asks, and Ash shrugs.

“I just really love you.”

“And I really love you, too. I’m so proud of how well you played today. My superstar.” Ash smiles widely, and Ali leans forward to kiss her lips once before pulling away, flinching at the alcohol on her breath. Whit returns, and hands Ash the cup of water.

“WHITNEY!” Ash exclaims, as if Whit hadn’t been sitting with them for the past ten minutes.

“Hey Ash, congrats on the win,” Whit tells her, smiling as she sips her own drink.

“Whit, Ali is so perfect,” Ash says, and Ali just shakes her head, a smiling gracing her face.

“I know. You and Ali are quite the couple,” Whit replies.

“Ali’s really really smart and really good at Quidditch and she’s really hot and beautiful and pretty and everything ever. And she’s the sweetest kindest Slytherin to ever Slytherin and I love her so much.”

“At least she’s a sweet drunk,” Whit observes, and Ali giggles.

“The sweetest kindest Slytherin to ever Slytherin,” Ali repeats with a laugh. “I’m honored.” Ash drinks her second cup of water quickly, and Ali smiles when she realizes she’s beginning to sober up a bit.

“I love you,” Ash says again. “I really, really love you. I’m sad you didn’t come see me earlier, I want to be able to be there for you,” Ash tells her.

“Baby, I know you love me and I love you too. But let’s talk about this tomorrow, okay?” Ash shrugs.   
  
“Why?”

“Because all our friends are here, and we want to have fun.”

“You know I’m sad for you, right?” Ali sighs.   
  
“I know, and I don’t want you to be. I wanted to let myself work through some parts of the game and after the game that I was upset about, and then come be the best girlfriend I could be and celebrate with you. I’m so happy for you, baby. You deserve this. I didn’t want to bring you down on a big day, and I didn’t want to fake my excitement either. I needed a few hours so I took a few hours.”  
  
“Was Hope mean to you?” Ash asks, and Ali sighs.   
  
“Not here, baby. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“You’re one of the best Beaters at this school. Don’t let anyone tell you you’re not,” Ash asserts. Whit giggles at how passionate Ash is. Ali smiles.

“I love you,” Ali tells her with a wink.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“You have to brush your teeth before you kiss me,” Ali insists, pushing her girlfriend away softly. Ash pouts, running her hand down Ali’s side. She’s pretty much completely sober at this point, thanks to many a cup of water.

“Its just vodka,” Ash replies, shrugging as she walks to the bathroom. Ali sighs.

“Ash, you’re drunk, I’m not having sex with you,” Ali tells her. Ash turns to her, surprised.

“Hey, Al, I’m not trying to convince you to. We don’t need to. But I’m not drunk, babe. I feel totally fine now,” Ash insists. “Is everything okay?”

“If you weren’t drunk you wouldn’t be questioning why I don't like tasting alcohol on your breath,” Ali replies evenly, pulling off her shirt and unbuttoning her jeans. Ash thinks for a second, and then heads off to the bathroom. Ali groans. Drunk Ashlyn is more fun when she’s also drunk.

“What did you mean by that?” Ash asks when she comes back from the bathroom a minute later. Ali had pulled off her clothes and changed into a pair of Ashlyn’s boxers and a Gryffindor tee shirt to sleep in.

“Ash, come on. You know what alcohol on breath reminds me of. It’s fine, let’s go to bed,” Ali insists, gesturing to the space next to her on the bed. Ash furrows her eyebrows.   
  
“Is this about Craig?”

“Yes, Ashlyn. I don’t want to kiss you with alcohol on your breath because it reminds me of something I’d rather not be reminded of, okay? Can we go to bed now?”

         Ash nods, and Ali sighs, watching as her girlfriend pulls off her jeans and top. She looks pretty much like a kicked puppy. Ash gets into bed in her sports bra and boxers, awkwardly lying next to Ali. Ali sighs again, cuddling up into her girlfriend and kissing her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Ash says quietly.

“Don’t be, it’s okay. Cuddle with me,” Ali insists.   
  
“I should be smarter than that.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Ash kisses the top of Ali’s head, pulling her close.

“I ruined your night after you had a really bad day and I’m sorry. You had to babysit me all night and then I was a total jerk. I’m sorry.”   
  
“Baby, you weren’t a jerk at all, it’s okay to forget things. Totally okay. And I’m happy to babysit you, I do love you after all,” Ali replies, winking at the end and running a hand along Ashlyn’s side.

“You look really cute in my clothes,” Ash admits. Ali raises an eyebrow.

“I think I look a little more than cute,” Ali teases, smiling and moving up to kiss Ash softly. Alcohol can still be smelled faintly on her breath, and Ali pulls away after a moment.

“Goodnight, beautiful,” Ali tells her girlfriend. “Congrats on the big win.”

“Night, angel,” Ash starts. “You’re the winner in my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Let me know what you thought about cute (and, well, forgetful) drunk Ash :P.
> 
> Thanks so much, as always, for commenting :D


	27. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working through the Gryffindor/Slytherin game and some emotional moments with the gals.

“Hey, beautiful, I’m going to run, okay? But I’ll call you later,” Ali promises, kissing Ashlyn’s lips softly and climbing out of the bed. Ash just groans and rolls over, holding the covers close to her. Ali knows, logically, that she should probably take it easy today, recovery and all. Her body had taken a beating, between preseason and playing two matches in two days, but she was determined to work harder. She was stubborn and she was going to run on recovery day.

“Al, you should take a break today,” Ash mumbles, and Ali shrugs.

“It’ll be fine, I won’t be out long. Call me when you get up, okay? I want to talk later.”   
  
“Okay, love you,” Ash says, opening her eyes. Ali smiles, leaning over to kiss her once more.

“I love you so much.”

        Ali pulls on her clothes from last night, walk-of-shame style, and heads back to Slytherin. She changes quickly into running clothes and stretches, trying to ignore the soreness in her legs. Pinoe is already awake, but still lying in her bed, presumably texting her girlfriend.

“Are you running?” Pinoe asks incredulously.

“I always run in the morning,” Ali replies evenly, stretching her hamstrings.

“Ali, it’s recovery day. We’re going for a team swim later, that’s enough exercise. Let your body rest. I know you want to push yourself, but today isn’t the day.”

“I just need to run, okay? It’ll be a light jog.”

“If you’re not back in thirty minutes I’m coming to find you,” Pinoe insists. Ali laughs.

“Okay, thirty minutes.”

          Ali stays true to her word, keeping an eye on the time and her jog light. It was more for her head than her body, and she smiles when she gets back to Slytherin, already feeling a lot better about everything that happened the day before. She decides to text Hope, knowing she wants to get this conversation over with sooner rather than later.

_Ali: Hey, do you want to talk before the team meeting today?_

_Hope: Sure. Carli is out, feel free to come over._

_Ali: Okay, on my way._

         Ali decides to put off her shower until after recovery swimming with the team later, and heads straight to Hope’s room, still in her workout clothes and sweating. Hope opens the door, and skeptically looks her up and down.

“Did you work out?” She asks incredulously. “Come on, Ali. Be smarter than that.”

“It was just a light jog. Trust me, Pinoe kept me in line,” Ali replies. “More for my mind than anything else.”

“Everything okay in romance land?” Ali nods.   
  
“Yeah,” Ali assures her, sitting down at Carli’s desk chair.

“Look, I guess I want to say I’m sorry,” Hope starts. “I realize I may have been hard on you yesterday. I know you’re fighting for this team and I know you’re giving your all. It was just really frustrating to watch us lose like that. I’m sorry for doubting your ability to play against Ashlyn. I just can’t imagine having to play opposite someone I cared about as much as you seem to care for her.” Ali smiles while nodding and bouncing her knee up and down.

“I think you made me so angry yesterday because I was afraid you were right. You struck a nerve. But, I’m really glad you apologized. I honestly think I can play to my best against her. I’m capable of being a competitor when I need to. I’m sorry yesterday wasn’t my best performance, and I made your life harder than it needed to be. I realize yelling is pretty much the only way to verbally communicate on the pitch, but it just was a lot, you were making me feel like a failure instead of helping. I know you’re usually so good at helping your teammates without making them feel bad, so it just caught me out of left field. If I was accustomed to that from you, I wouldn’t have been as fazed by it. But I’m definitely willing to take responsibility for what I did wrong,” Ali explains.   
  
“Ali, I think you need to have a conversation in front of the whole team about you and Ash. I think more than just me is a little hesitant about how it’s going to impact play.” Ali raises an eyebrow, surprised.

“Okay, yeah, I can bring it up in the meeting today. Are we better now?”

“Yeah. Sorry I got angry. I wanted us to come back and win, to show everyone we have a deep enough team to win without them. And I was frustrated by us getting simply outplayed. But, I mean, Carli was talking to me about it last night and reminded me that so many people had off games. She wasn’t her best, Dom could’ve been sleeping, and Alex is still new. Wasn’t my best game either. This was a team loss and it’s wrong for us to put it on your shoulders.”  
  
“I got outplayed. Pearcie is on a whole different level than the rest of us, plain and simple, but I’m getting there. I’m working hard and I promise that I’m only going to work harder.”

“I believe that. You were honestly really good this weekend, I can tell you put in the work this summer.”  
  
“Thanks, Hope. You too. I’m going to go see my girlfriend before this team meeting and swim situation, but I’ll see you soon, okay? Thanks for having me over.” Ali stands and Hope takes her in a hug.

“I’m glad we worked through this, Kriegs.”

“I’m glad, too.”

       Ali lets Ash know she’s on her way over, and decides against stopping to change, knowing they only have an hour or so until the team meeting. Ash comes to meet her at the entrance, and leans in to give her a soft kiss, and Ali can immediately tell something is off.

“Are we okay?” Ali asks. “We’re over last night, right?” Ash nods, and takes Ali’s hand in her own as they walk to her room. Ash just takes a seat on her bed, and Ali squats down in front of her, hands on the blonde’s thighs.   
  
“Tell me what’s going on, beautiful?” Ali asks.

“Chris called. Things have been rough with grandma, and he’s not holding up well. I, I feel like maybe I should’ve taken the semester off,” Ash admits. Ali looks up into her eyes, rubbing her hands on her thighs.

“You know that’s still a possibility, right? If you feel you need to be there, nobody would blame you.”

“I asked Gram what she would think and she told me no. She said she’s not letting me come home unless it’s to say goodbye,” Ash replies. “She just wants me to focus on school, but how can I focus on school while she has cancer?” Ali gets, and maneuvers herself onto Ashlyn’s bed. Ash rests her head in Ali’s lap, and Ali runs her fingers through her blonde hair. She doesn’t know what to say, so she stays quiet, leaning down once to kiss Ashlyn’s forehead.

“I love you,” Ali reminds her. “She loves you, too. She wants the best for you. I can’t imagine how hard it is going to be to be away from her. But just because you aren’t physically there doesn’t mean you can’t keep in touch and be there for them in other ways. Chris too. Remember what I told you when you first found out?” Ali asks. Ash nods.

“Be strong for them, cry to you.”

“Exactly. Same principle applies here, okay? I love you and I’m here for you.” Ash smiles softly at her.

“I love you,” Ash replies. “I’m so sorry about last night. I was out of line a few times, and I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
  
“It’s okay, baby. It’s over now. Don’t worry about it. We’ve all said silly things when we’re drunk,” Ali assures her. Ali takes Ashlyn’s hand in her own, tangling their fingers together.

“What time is your meeting?”

“I have an hour still,” Ali replies. “Do you want to cuddle?” Ash nods, and Ali pulls the covers over them and positions them in Ashlyn’s bed. "I'm sorry I'm getting your bed all sweaty." Ash laughs. 

"It wouldn't be the first time you were sweaty in my bed," Ash replies suggestively. Ali opens her mouth in surprise, smiling and laughing.   
  
"Dork," Ali replies. They're silent for a moment, getting comfortable in each other's arms. 

“I think I want to get a tattoo,” Ash admits. Ash had spoken a lot about getting tattoos, so this didn’t surprise Ali in the least.

“What do you think you want to get?” Ali asks, holding her girlfriend’s back to her chest, kissing her shoulder gently. Ali liked being the big spoon, as a change of pace.

“Butterflies,” Ash replies.   
  
“Butterflies?” Ali asks. She could not recall one instant during which Ashlyn had ever mentioned butterflies being significant to her, and she certainly couldn’t imagine her girlfriend getting butterflies because they look cool.

“My grandma, she loves butterflies. She has them on the walls in her room, and she was telling me today that they are helping her get through this. I want to honor her,” Ash explains.

“Where are you thinking of getting them?”

“My side. I want color and everything.”   
  
“I’m sure that will be beautiful, baby,” Ali says, kissing Ashlyn’s hair.

“You said Wizard’s tattoos are a lot less painful, right?”

“Yeah. They aren’t painful at all really, from my knowledge. Plus it’s safer.” Ali buries her head in Ashlyn’s neck, kissing the skin softly.

“I love you so much,” Ali whispers, resting her chin on Ashlyn’s shoulder.

“What’s going on with Ella, by the way?” Ash asks, realizing she hadn’t remembered to talk to Ali about it the night before. “I thought she was going to be good to go for yesterday’s game.” Ali sighs.

“Head injury was worse than they thought. She had to go back to the hospital wing. Pinoe and I went to visit her yesterday, I think she’s really down about missing the game. I think she’s getting released tomorrow,” Ali explains. “I feel bad for Dom,” Ali adds. “Yikes, you know? It was his first game, and we got utterly slaughtered.”

“He wasn’t very helpful.”  
  
“Yeah, I expected more than I got,” Ali admits. “Hopefully Ella will be back soon.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Alright, guys. Yesterday wasn’t our day. We were missing Ella, Carli was coming back from injury, and we got brutally outplayed. Our next game isn’t until November, against Hufflepuff. We have time to recuperate, get better, and get stronger. I do want to go back to Saturday’s game, though, because we were so good on Saturday. And we absolutely can get to the level that Gryffindor is at if we keep working hard,” Ali explains. “I think we really need to keep working on communication and team building. I was really disappointed in all of us for the lack of clear, supportive communication that went on in the game yesterday.”

“I also want to talk about Ashlyn and my relationship. I realize some of you may have some doubts as to how that relationship is going to impact my play in a game like yesterday’s. I didn’t realize this would be a concern that people had, so I didn’t address it earlier. But I want you guys to remember that Ash and I have been extremely close for a while now. And yes, this is a change in our relationship status, but not all that much is changing. Of course I love her and I want the best for her. But I believe that I’m fully capable of doing my job and being a competitor when I get on the pitch. I am 110% dedicated to this team. I absolutely love this team with all my heart, and I don’t think I’ve given anyone a reason to believe otherwise,” Ali explains. “Does anyone have any concerns or can we move forward with things more important than who I’m sleeping with?” Pinoe laughs out loud, and Ali glares at her. “Alright, then, let’s go swim.”

        Recovery swims are Ali’s favorite. She partnered up with Pinoe for some stretches, and laughed when Pinoe rubbed her foot into Ali’s abs while doing a hamstring stretch.

“What you said about Ash was awesome,” Pinoe remarks. “You’re growing into your authoritative role and I’m really proud of you.” Ali smiles gratefully, and they switch for Ali to do the stretch.

“Thanks. Hope told me people were concerned and I should say something, but it pisses me off that people are concerned,” She admits. “Are you excited to see Sera?”   
  
“So excited. They should be here in a few hours. I’m excited for the sorting ceremony, too,” Pinoe replies.

“All the baby Slytherins are either utterly terrified, like I was, or deviously excited, like you.”

“Or stoic and silent, like Hope and Carli probably were.”

“True,” Ali replies, laughing as they changed to a different stretch.

“You know, if you wanted to room with Sera this year, you could’ve,” Ali starts. She feels kind of bad about the whole housing situation, but Sera and Pinoe had really just started dating when they had done housing.   
  
“No, I think it’s good for us not to live together. We wouldn’t interact with anyone else. Plus, you and I live really well together. I love living with you. Who are you going to live with if not me, anyway?” Ali shrugs.   
  
“Good point,” She replies. A lot of her friends are from other houses, or are different years. “I need more Slytherin friends that are my year.”

“How many people do you think we’ll take on the team this year?” Pinoe asks. Tryouts are the coming weekend, and the girls are excited just thinking about them.

“Two, three tops,” Ali replies. “I’m looking for a Beater and a Chaser. I think Hope is going to start looking at Keeper prospects as well.”  

“Cool, I’m excited.”

“Me too,” Ali replies. “Really excited. A couple of people have already approached me, one of them seems like she’s going to be really special as a Chaser. Hooch told me she’s the best flier she’s seen out of the incoming second years,” Ali explains.

“That’s exciting! Who is it?” Ali shakes her head.

“You’ll see, soon enough,” Ali replies teasingly. Playing a crucial role in selecting new members of their team was one of Ali’s most important roles, and she couldn’t wait for tryouts. She hoped new blood and motivated players would help them return to the greatness they all know their team can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Happy almost Valentine's Day!   
> Tbh the next chapter, the Sorting Ceremony, is one of my favorites to write. So much fun. I want to know what your predictions are for incoming first years, or for current second years that will make the team this year. Any guesses as to who this little prodigy Hooch told Ali about is!? :P 
> 
> Shameless plug: My next oneshot is debuting tomorrow, just in time for Valentines Day. It involves a ton of stuff, lol, it's a wild ride, but is actually inspired by the interview that Ali and Ash did for Barcelona this summer, where they were staring at each other with less than innocent eyes :P. So get pumped! :D 
> 
> Thanks so much, love you guys! :)


	28. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newbies arrive, and Ali and Ash have a little fun :P
> 
> Oh, and prepare for a brotp you never knew you needed.

          Ali can’t help but chuckle to herself as she puts on her Slytherin uniform for the first time since May. She chooses the skirt option, pulling the longer-than-necessary black flowy skirt on with her white button up and black blazer, before reaching for her Slytherin tie. Pinoe was pretty much jumping up and down on her side of the room, excited to finally be reuinited with Sera after a long summer. They finish getting ready, and head down to the Great Hall. The Quidditch players are the first ones there, besides the Hogwarts staff. They head over to say hello to some of their professors, and, of course, Headmaster McGonagall.

“You played very well this weekend, ladies,” the Headmaster tells them. A few Hogwarts staff members, the Headmaster, and a student journalist were the only ones outside of the Quidditch players who had seen the preseason tournament. Tomorrow, the news that Gryffindor had won the tournament would be in _Hogwarts Today_ , and Ali would have to start out the year with her entire house blaming her. There was no doubt that the journalists would explain how Ali Krieger had let Gryffindor step all over her team.

“Thank you,” Ali and Pinoe both reply, shaking her hand before moving on to say other hellos. After a few minutes, all of the students, besides the first years, pack into the Great Hall. Ali sits on the end of the table, next to Pinoe and Sera, who hug for what seemed like forever. She makes eye contact with Ash from across the room and winks. Ali listens as Pinoe and Sera catch up, but tries not to interrupt their reuniting. A few minutes later, the Great Hall goes silent, and all of the first years walk in. Ali smiles at them, taking into account how nervous they all look. They’re awfully skinny and scrawny in their skirts or pants, shirts, and black, Hogwarts ties. They all sit at the front of the room, and Headmaster McGonagall stands.

“When I call your name, please come to the front, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head.” Ali smiles excitedly, watching the scared and excited faces of the new first years.

“Rose Lavelle,” is the first name McGonagall calls. The girl who gets up is extremely pale and skinny, and looks genuinely nervous. The Sorting Hat is placed on her head, and it takes a moment.

“Well, what do we have here… Could be Slytherin, or Gryffindor. Hmmm. But, looks like HUFFLEPUFF!” Rose smiles as the Sorting Hat is taken off of her head, and walks over to a group of cheering Hufflepuffs.

“Jane Campbell.” A remarkably tall girl walks up to the chair, and Ali laughs to herself when her first thought is about her Keeper potential.

“Another tricky one here,” The Sorting Hat starts. “RAVENCLAW!”

“Ravenclaw needs somebody to replace Barnie, huh?” Ali teases, nudging Pinoe.   
  
“She’s certainly tall,” Pinoe replies.

“Emily Sonnett.” The girl that walks up is more smiley than some of the previous witches and wizards.

“SLYTHERIN!” The Sorting Hat yells out as soon as it’s placed on her head. She suddenly looks like a deer in headlights, and the Slytherin table cheers. The girl heads over to them, and Ali moves closer to Pinoe, patting the space next to her at the edge of the table.

“Thanks,” She says, sitting down next to Ali.

“No problem,” Ali replies. “I’m Ali.” She puts her hand out, and the younger girl shakes it.

“Emily.”

“Lindsey Horan,” McGonagall calls next. Another fairly tall girl walks up to the front.

“Slytherin!” The Hat calls again. Lindsey walks over to them, and someone makes space on the other side of the table. They all shake hands with the two new girls.

“McKenzie Meehan.”

“Hmm, let’s see. Another tough one. Looks like it’ll be RAVENCLAW!”

“Our last student is a transfer student from Beauxbatons. She’ll be entering as a third year student this year. Sydney Leroux,” McGonagall calls. Ali’s immediate reaction is that she looks like she just stepped out of Beauxbatons, her hair down her back in a long braid and her wearing of the uniform more than slightly too inappropriate.

“SLYTHERIN!” The Hat calls right away. She gets up and walks towards the table, sliding down between two strangers. There was always something less exciting about a transfer student, and Slytherin wasn’t the most welcoming of houses.

\-----------------------------

            All together, there are about fifty first years. If everything was perfectly even, each house would take on about twelve or thirteen. Slytherin this year only has ten newbies, four girls and six boys. Pinoe and Sera are still off in dream land, talking excitedly and trying not to make out in front of everyone, when dinner is served. Ali takes some salad and chicken and turns to Emily.

“So, are you nervous to be in Slytherin?” Ali asks. She shrugs.

“A little, but I’m also excited.”

“I was so nervous, when I was sorted,” Ali recalls. “My whole family pretty much is in Gryffindor. But I went into it with an open mind. I thought, ‘I’ll go wherever the hat wants.’ So I ended up a Slytherin. I was so quiet for the first couple of weeks that everyone thought I had a major stick up my ass, when really I was just scared of everyone,” Ali explains. “Some Muggle born kid thought it would be funny to start calling me Elsa, from some Muggle movie, and that’s what everyone called me for my first almost three years,” Ali explains.

“Did they just stopping using it eventually?” Emily asks, putting some potatoes on her plate.

“I got a new nickname. I’m the Captain of the Quidditch team, so they call me Baby Cap, since I’m only a fourth year,” Ali explains, chuckling.

“No way! You’re the Captain of the Quidditch team?” She asks, her face lighting up. “I’ve always wanted to play Quidditch.”

“Yeah? You should. I love it so much. My advice is to take any opportunity to fly. You won’t be allowed to fly unsupervised, but sometimes you can get extra flying lessons in if you ask. Also, start watching Quidditch critically and starting to better understand the game. Come watch games and you’re even welcome to come watch practices if you want, to see how things are done. Also, start working out. I know, it sucks, but being fit is such an important thing for the team,” Ali rants.

“Cool. Thanks. I’d love to watch you guys practice. Do people usually try out when they are second years?”

“Yeah, second years. Sometimes we have third or fourth years who try out too, but it’s harder for them, because they would be on the team for less time. Rarely would a second year see any playing time. Last year was my first year as a starter, that’s how it is for a lot of people.”

“What position do you play?”

“I’m a Beater.”

“That’s so cool. I love Beaters. My dad always told me that the Beater is a man’s position, but I totally don’t believe that.”

“We actually only have a couple of men on our team, and none of them are current starters,” Ali replies. “Most professional Beaters are male, which is quite ironic. But yeah, you definitely don’t need to be a man, that’s stupid. It does require a lot of arm strength though. The farther and more accurately you can hit a bludger coming at you at high speed, the better you’ll be,” Ali explains. “Are you a pureblood?”

“Half blood,” The girl replies. “My dad is Muggle born, though. He was actually a childhood best friend of my mom’s.” Ali smiles.   
  
“That’s really nice. My girlfriend is Muggle born.” Emily raises an eyebrow.

“Are you…” She trails off. Ali chuckles.   
  
“I don’t like to label my sexuality. I dated a guy during my second year, but I’m dating a girl now.”

“Cool. That’s really cool,” Emily says. “Is there still a lot of hate towards Muggle borns?” Ali shrugs.

“It’s worst in Slytherin, for sure, but I’d say generally no. Since Slytherin just started accepting half blood and Muggle born wizards recently, there’s more of a stigma. But that’s only a small minority of people. It’s no worse than like, being gay.”

“Nice,” Emily replies. The rest of the dinner is pretty quiet, Ali introducing Emily to Alex and Alex introducing her to Lindsey. They meet some of the other first years, and then dinner is finally over. Ash finds her way to Ali by the Slytherin table, and wraps her arms around her waist from behind. Ali smiles, turning her head to look at her girlfriend.

“Hey babe,” Ali says, smiling as Ash kisses the top of her head. “Hey, meet my new friend. Emily, this is my girlfriend, Ashlyn. She’s the Keeper for the Gryffindor team. Ash, this is Emily, a new first year.” Ash unravels herself from Ali, turning towards the girl.

“Nice to meet you. Ali trying to recruit you for Quidditch already?” Ash asks, reaching out to shake her hand. Ali laughs.   
  
“She told me she wants to play Quidditch. I’m simply encouraging her.” They share a laugh, and then the first years are called over for the Prefects to lead them to the Dungeon. Pinoe and Sera are wrapped in each other’s arms, but Pinoe turns to Ali to tell her she’s going to help Sera unpack, and that she’ll be back to the room later. The rest of the school begins to file out, and Ash turns to Ali, trying to figure out how to phrase her question.

“How’s Niki?” Ali asks. “You guys get to catch up a bit?”

“Yeah, a bit,” Ash replies. “She seems to be doing well.”

“I’m assuming you’ll want to hang out with her tonight,” Ali says.

“I do want to catch up with her a bit more, but, I was wondering if, you know, we didn’t have a chance to do anything last night,” Ash admits, as they head out of the Great Hall.

“You want to come over?” Ali asks, knowing Pinoe will probably be gone for quite some time. Ash smirks and nods.   
  
“As long as you want me over,” Ash replies, making sure she wasn’t pushing Ali’s boundaries.

“Of course I want you over,” Ali insists, scanning the area to see if anyone is in ear shot. Once she decides the coast is clear, she turns her head to whisper in her ear while they walk.

“I want your tongue in my pussy, making me cum,” She whispers. Ash gulps visibly. They head towards Ali’s room, and Ash pretends that she’s not slightly creeped out by the Slytherin Dungeon.

“This place is weird,” Ash tells her. It’s certainly far from the first time she’s been to Slytherin, but it never failed to strike her as a weird place to live.

“It’s perfect,” Ali replies, rolling her eyes as she unlocks her door. As soon as they walk in, Ali pushes Ash against the door, and kisses her deeply. Ali slips her tongue in Ashlyn’s mouth, and Ash lets out a moan as they wrap their arms around each other.

“I want to ride your face,” Ali admits, and Ash moans into her mouth once more. Ali pulls away, and Ash slides Ali’s blazer over her shoulders before moving to take off her tie and unbutton her shirt. Ashlyn’s hands brush Ali’s bra covered breasts, and her nipples harden in anticipation. Ash finally unbuttons it completely, and Ali steps out of her skirt and drops her shirt to the ground. She bends over to take off her shoes, and Ash quickly takes off her own blazer, tie, shirt, pants, and shoes. Ali whispers the silencing spell, and Ash giggles before Ali presses their bodies together once more, Ash just in her white sports bra and boxers, and Ali in her bright blue bra and black thong. Ash walks towards Ali’s bed, laying down and curling her finger to entice Ali towards her. Ali unsnaps her bra and steps out of her thong before moving to straddle her girlfriend’s hips, and pressing their lips together, tongues moving once more.   
  
“You ready?” Ash asks, eager. Ali just laughs, her breath tingling Ashlyn’s lips.

“I’ve been ready since you wrapped your arms around me in the Great Hall,” She replies, kissing her once last time before moving her body up so she can straddle Ashlyn’s face. She looks down into Ashlyn’s eyes, smiling as Ash brings Ali’s hips to her mouth.

“You weren’t kidding,” Ash teases, before running her tongue through her wetness. She lets Ali rock her hips against her mouth, and strokes her clit with every forward movement of Ali’s hips.

“That’s it, right there,” Ali states, moving a hand into Ashlyn’s hair, trying to keep her eyes forward so she can look down at her girlfriend’s face. Ash holds Ali’s hips still for a second so she can slide her tongue inside her, and Ali groans and starts a circular movement with her hips.

“Ugh, Ash.” Ash slides her tongue out of her, and moves it back up to lap her hit with hard, long licks. Ali tightens her grip in her hair, and her hips move frantically above Ashlyn as she fucks her face. Ali’s moans get louder as she climbs towards orgasm. Her hips move lower into Ashlyn’s mouth.

“Ash,” She starts. “ASH,” She screams as she cums, flooding Ashlyn’s face with her fluids and making Ash moan into her. Ali bites down hard on her lip and pulls at Ashlyn’s hair as the pleasure wracks through her. She rolls off of Ashlyn’s face as her orgasm subsides, panting with a smile on her face. Ash leans in to kiss her softly.

“That was really hot,” Ash remarks, and Ali raises an eyebrow.

“Do I get to taste you now?” Ali asks, still breathing heavily as she tugs Ashlyn’s sports bra over her head and leans down to suck a nipple into her mouth. Ash just moans. Ali moves down her body quickly, pulling off the soaked, tight black boxers and burying her face between Ashlyn’s legs. It all happens amazingly fast, Ali thrusting into her with her tongue as she holds her hips wide, and Ash careening towards orgasm, moaning and gasping with every thrust. Ali moves her tongue back up to her clit, and it only takes three hard licks on the sensitive bud for Ash to go tumbling over the edge, holding onto and clawing at the sheets beneath her hands. Ali cleans up all of her wetness, and kisses her inner thigh once before moving up to lay down next to Ash.

“I love you,” Ali remarks.   
  
“I love you too,” Ash replies, smiling widely as she comes down from her high. Ash pretty quickly falls asleep, and Ali giggles, but pulls the covers up over them. They still have a couple of hours until curfew, so she sets an alarm and snuggles into Ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I'm fREAKING OUT because of the game!!!! ALI KRIEGER IN THE CAPTAIN'S ARMBAND. I am NOT okay. 
> 
> In other news, I posted a very wild oneshot yesterday called Hands To Myself. Please check it out if you're into that kinda stuff :P.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the sorting!! I know, not everyone agrees on everything, but tell me what you think :) Some people predicted the introduction of Syd after I introduced Dom, so, congrats to you guys lol. 
> 
> Do you like the Emily/Ali brotp? Something you'd be interested in seeing more of? I think Emily is the cutest little thing so I'm interested in exploring it! 
> 
> Thanks so much, you guys are the best :D


	29. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of class doesn't go the way Ali wishes it would have.

       Pinoe walks in while Ash is getting dressed. Pinoe just laughs while Ash buttons her pants and her shirt and grabs her blazer and tie from Ali’s floor.

“I’m on my way out, sorry,” Ash says, and Pinoe shrugs it off.

“No worries, glad to see my roomie got a little action,” Pinoe teases. Ali’s clothing is still strewn throughout the room, and Ash picks up her blazer, skirt, shirt, and tie, placing them on her desk chair, before going back for her bra and thong, pocketing the latter while Ali glared at her playfully. 

“Can you toss me some shorts and a sports bra?” Ali asks, and Pinoe just rolls her eyes jokingly as Ash opens Ali’s drawer and tosses her the desired clothing.

“Thanks,” Ali says, grabbing the items of clothing and pulling them on before emerging from the bed, yawning. She walks Ash to the Slytherin exit, and leans in to kiss her softly.

“Love you,” Ash tells her, kissing the tip of her nose. "Even though you stole my underwear" 

“Love you too, baby,” Ali replies, chuckling and kissing her lips once more before heading back to her room.

\------------------------------

            Everyone gets their schedules for the year during breakfast the next morning. Ali is excited to see that she has Astronomy, History of Magic, and Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. She also knows Ashlyn will be in her Care of Magical Creatures class, since there was only one section of it. Four of her nine classes would be with her girlfriend, and she couldn’t be more excited. Charms and Potions she would have with Ravenclaw, and Herbology and DADA with Hufflepuff. Ali feels good about her schedule as she piles more fruit onto her plate.

“What class do we have first?” Pinoe asks, not even bothering to look at her schedule. Ali rolls her eyes playfully.

“Astronomy,” She replies. “With Gryffindor,” She adds, smiling. Pinoe laughs. Ali sees a pile of _Hogwarts Today_ newspapers get tossed onto the table and internally groans.   
  
“Holy shit,” Alex says from across the table. “Ali, you have to see this.” The front page cover article is about the preseason Quidditch tournament, and how Slytherin got utterly slammed by Gryffindor. It gives what seems like arbitrary player ratings to everyone from all of the teams based off their performances. Ali scans it quickly, not reading descriptions, just looking at the numbers for the people she was interested in seeing them for. That's what the rest of the school would be doing, anyway.   
  
 **Gryffindor:**  
Ashlyn Harris (K): 8  
Kelley O'Hara (B): 7  
Christie Rampone (B): 10  
Meghan Klingenberg (C): 6  
Heather O'Reilly (C): 8  
Tobin Heath (C): 8   
Amy Rodriguez (S): 8  
  
 **Slytherin:**  
Hope Solo (K): 9  
Ali Krieger (B): 8  
Ella Masar (B): 6   
Carli Lloyd (C): 7  
Megan Rapinoe (C): 8  
Alex Morgan (S): 7   
  
 **Hufflepuff:**  
Alyssa Naeher (K): 7  
Lori Chalupny (B): 6  
Lauren Cheney (C): 9   
Christen Press (S): 6  
  
 **Ravenclaw:**  
Nicole Barnhart (K): 8  
Becky Sauerbrunn (B): 9  
Whitney Engen (B): 6  
Kristie Mewis (C): 7  
  


_“From the Keepers, the clear highlight was, as expected, Hope Solo. Ashlyn Harris also put forth an impressive performance, as well as new Hufflepuff Keeper Alyssa Naeher. As always, Barnhart was also strong. The best overall individual performance was definitely Christie Rampone. She won the game for Gryffindor. Hufflepuff Chaser Lauren Cheney and Ravenclaw Beater Becky Sauerbrunn also put forth very stellar performances, earning scores of 9 from our observers. Disappointing performances included Hufflepuff Beater Lori Chalupny, who is coming back from head injuries and doesn't seem to be quite back to form yet, and Slytherin Beater Ella Masar, who we expect more from at this point. Impressive new performances from first starts Kelley O'Hara (Gryffindor, B) and Alex Morgan (Slytherin, S) were highlights of the games. But Gryffindor winning the tournament by a landslide was not nearly as much of a surprise as the other news Hogwarts Today writers heard while observing. Forth year Slytherin Captain Ali Krieger and Gryffindor Keeper Ashlyn Harris are reportedly in a relationship. A member of the Slytherin team told Hogwarts Today that Krieger and Harris are ‘in love,’ and that their relationship is “very long awaited.’ How this will affect these teams, however, is yet to be determined. Looks like Harris and Krieger are looking to take the term “power couple” to the next level.”_

       Ali tries to ignore the player ratings situation, slightly annoyed to be placed in the generally "average" category. She's frustrated by not being placed on the same level as Becky, considering her team did, indeed, fairly beat them out in the bludger game. But she ignores all of that, too wrapped up in the final few sentences. 

“Who talked to the newspaper?” Ali asks, shocked. “Why do they even care about my relationship? Isn’t the Quidditch more important?” Alex and Pinoe don’t know what to tell her, and she ends up just feeling frustrated as her and Pinoe walk to Astronomy. Ali sits between Pinoe and Ash, holding Ashlyn’s hand under the table.   
  
“Hey Krieger, why don’t you pay a little more attention to the Bludger next time and a little less attention to Blondie over here,” someone remarks. Ali rolled her eyes, not amused.   
  
“You weren’t even there,” she replies evenly, and Ash squeezes her hand under the table.

“Of course, our fucking Quidditch team is dependent on some dyke,” another kid jokes. Ali bites her lip, angry. It’s the first time she’s ever heard that word be used towards her. Pinoe and Ashlyn had both previously been on the receiving end of that, but Ali? Never.

“With a Mudblood, no less.” Ali stands up from her seat, about to yell or scream or punch them senseless, when Professor Lunet walks in, an eyebrow raised. Ali sits down, and they smirk at her as they take the seats in front of her. Ash runs her thumb in circles on Ali’s palm.

“Welcome to forth year Astronomy, Slytherin and Gryffindor,” The professor starts. Ali sighs. Her own House was turning against her.

\----------------------------------------------------

            Her second class of the day is Charms, with Ravenclaw. Charms is one of her favorite classes, and she excitedly heads to class, trying to forget everything the guys had said to her before Astronomy. She talks Pinoe’s ear off as they walk, and when she takes a breath after asking Pinoe about if she wants a pygmy puff to be a friend for Princess, her roommate just sighs.

“Are you okay?” Pinoe asks. “That was really shitty, what those guys did back there.” Ali shrugs.   
  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”

            It seems seventh year Charms is the class before fourth year Charms, and Ali groans when she sees Ravenclaw seventh years leaving the room.   
“Of fucking course,” Ali says, and Pinoe sighs, eyes scanning the room for Craig. They spot him about to walk out of the classroom, and Ali shoves herself between Ali and a surprised Becky in order to try and hide herself.   
  
“Hey Krieger, heard you’re a dyke now,” he says casually. Just seeing him, his eyes, hearing his voice, sends a shrill down her spine.

“I’ve always liked girls, you would know. Used to turn you on watching me kiss girls. But now that it’s for my pleasure and not yours, it’s a bad thing, right?” Ali retorts. Pinoe’s jaw practically drops to the ground, and Becky’s eyes widen.

“I’m glad the rest of the school is finally seeing you for what you really are- a dyke, a failure, and a slut. You might think your little Mudblood girlfriend loves you, but just wait. Nobody could ever really love you.” He’s practically in her face at this point, and she opens her mouth to say something in retort, but nothing comes out. Her toes start tingling and the room starts to spin. He just laughs and walks away, and her heart races faster and faster. She knows what’s happening, and tries to tell Pinoe and Becky, but she can’t seem to form words. Her chest constricts painfully, and she feels like she’s dying. She tries to breathe, just once, slowly, but she feels like air can’t get to her lungs. She reaches out to touch someone’s arm. She can’t tell if it’s Pinoe or Becky, blonde hair being the only thing she can see. She tries to ground herself, tries desperately to remember her breathing, remember her safe places, and finds herself walking towards the bathroom. She slinks down onto the floor in a stall, sitting cross-legged and trying to breathe. She’s sweating, her heart feels like it’s about to beat out of her chest, and the entire room is spinning. She fights to try to breathe, to try to see things focused and clearly, fights the sweating and chills.

“Ali, open up sweetie.”

“Just climb, I’ll stay here and look out.”

“Text Ash.”  
  
“I already did, she’s on her way.”

“What am I supposed to do? I’m going to end up making it worse?”

“Ali, babe, please open the door.”

“Ash would know what to do.”

“Is this the first time this has happened?”  
  
“No, I just, have never been the one around her.”

“Where the fuck is Ash.”

“Just climb over.”

“I’m going to give her a heart attack.”  
  
“Looks like she’s already having one.”

“Where is she?”

“The stall. She won’t open up.”  
  
“No shit she won’t open up. You have to climb over.”   
  
“I told her too.”

“Thanks for texting me.”

“Want us to go?”

“Could one of you watch the door? And the other maybe go explain to the professor?”

            Blonde hair and black clothes fly at her, and she blinks hard, still feeling like she’s in a dreamland. Her chest hurts slightly less, and she feels herself being moved as strong arms cocoon her.

“Hey, beautiful.” Fingers intertwine with her own, and they sit there, Ali’s chest loosening up, and the picture in front of her becoming more focused. She doesn’t even realize she had been shaking furiously until she the picture of her legs in front of her becomes clear enough for her to see them moving.

“That’s it, I love you.” Ali takes a breath, and feels air beginning to enter her lungs again. She feels her body relax, and she realizes her back is against a chest. She looks down at her fingers and realizes they’re intertwined with Ashlyn’s. She rests her head back against Ashlyn’s chest, her breathing beginning to steady. Ash presses a kiss to her forehead.

“I love you, so much.”

“I’m sorry,” Ali whispers. “I didn’t mean to interrupt your day.” Ash laughs.   
  
“Baby, don’t worry about interrupting my day. You’re way more interesting than Potions class, okay?” Ash kisses the top of her head again, letting her mouth linger.

“Do you want to talk about it, or not?”   
  
“I don’t know what happened. I was just arguing with him, and then, I don’t know, it just started.”

“Can I ask who you were arguing with?”   
  
“You-know-who,” Ali just replies. Ash tenses, absolutely seething, but knows she needs to stay in the moment to comfort Ali.   
  
“I still can’t believe they didn’t expel him,” Ash remarks, trailing kisses across Ali’s hairline.

“He said nobody would ever love me. I know he’s wrong. I know you love me, my family loves me, Pinoe loves me. People love me. He’s wrong, but it just, doesn’t feel that way.” Ash runs a finger through Ali’s hair.

“I’m so proud of you. You’re a fighter.”

“I just had a panic attack because some jerk said something mean to me. I’m hardly strong.”

“You’re incredibly strong. You inspire me to be strong every day, beautiful. This right here, this is strength. I love you so much.” Ali turns her head, and kisses Ash once.

“I’m ready to go back to class.” Ash and Ali stand, and Ali leans up and kisses Ash once more before dusting off her skirt.

“I’m so proud of you.” Ali smiles, and they leave the bathroom stall. Ash metaphorically hands Ali off to Pinoe with a wink. Ali and Pinoe walk next to each other back to class.

“Thank you, for that,” Ali says quietly. “I’m sorry to make you miss class.”

“Hey, no worries at all, Al. Sorry I didn’t punch him in the face before he opened his mouth.” Ali laughs. They slide in class in the middle of the professor’s lecture, and take two seats in the back row. A few kids turn around to look at them, and Becky gives Pinoe a nod to communicate that the professor was going to be okay about everything.

            Ali’s glad Becky is in the class, because she knows her hand is still shaking slightly as she tries to take notes, and she also knows she would never trust Pinoe for her note taking prowess. When class finally ends, Ali tells Pinoe to head to DADA without her, that she’ll catch up. She heads towards the front of the room, and asks Becky if she could maybe lend Ali her notes so that she could copy them at some point.   
  
“Of course, any time. So sorry about what happened,” Becky says. Ali smiles.   
  
“Thank you so much for having my back. It means a lot.” Ali tries to let go of that part of her that was annoyed Becky got a higher rating than her. What did random Hogwarts students even know about Quidditch. Ali walks to the front of the classroom, knowing she has to talk to the Professor and hoping she’ll understand the situation.

“Miss Krieger, I presume?” The Professor tells her. Ali nods, and shakes her hand, slightly embarrassed that she doesn’t know the Professor’s name.  
  
“I’m sorry I missed the beginning of class,” Ali starts, hesitant.

“I heard the whole thing, dear. I’ve taken ten points from Ravenclaw. I’m extremely sorry about the circumstances.” Ali forces a small smile.

“Thank you.” Ali then heads out of the classroom, trying to take a deep breath as she heads to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Do you remember what you said to him, though? You’re a fucking badass, Kriegs,” Pinoe asserts. Ali chuckles.

“Thanks, I was quite proud of that retort myself.”

“I’m sorry he’s such a dick.”

“What is it with everyone calling me a dyke now? Like, the whole school has known I like girls for years, and suddenly, just now, they’ve decided to start calling me a dyke?” Pinoe shrugs.

“People are a lot more open to people hooking up with same gender people, but relationships are a different level. I’m sorry people are being so mean about it.”

“Do you know who it is from the team who doesn’t like that I’m dating Ash?” Ali asks. It feels out of the blue to Pinoe. “Because Hope told me to say something in that meeting because people were concerned. And somebody spoke to the newspaper without telling me. Do you have any idea who it is?”   
  
“You’re not going to like my theory,” Pinoe replies. “It’s just a theory, though, okay?” Ali sits down on her bed, sighing.   
  
“What’s your theory?”

“Ella.”

“Ella is in the hospital wing.”

“Yeah, but they never said she spoke to the newspaper on Sunday. I know she was worried about you and Ash. I’m not saying it’s definitely her, but it’s a possibility.” Ali sighs.   
  
“I guess I should talk to her. When she’s not in the hospital.”

“Wasn’t she getting out today?”

“Tomorrow, I think.”   
  
“Have you seen Kyle yet?” Pinoe asks, remembering that she hadn’t seen Ali’s brother yet. Ali shrugs.

“I mean, yeah, I waved to him from across the room last night and this morning. But I haven’t hung out with him yet. I’m sure he’s busy catching up with Max,” Ali explains. “Why?”

“No reason in particular.”

“Okay.”

“What are your plans for tonight?”   
  
“Alex actually asked me to come over. I don’t know if she wants to talk about Quidditch or Tobin or whatever, but I’m going to see her in like ten minutes,” Ali replies. “What about you?”

“Do you mind if I have Sera over?” Ali shakes her head.

“Not at all. Just text me please if you don’t want me to come back?”   
  
“Sounds good,” Pinoe agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. My poor baby Kriegy. Also, aren't Broon and Pinoe great friends? Ugh. The Ali/Becky dynamic is interesting: competitive yet still solid friends. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this. I know it wasn't a particularly fun chapter, but we're entering a bit of a difficult time for the gals. Can't all be Quidditch and orgasms, now, can it? 
> 
> There's a lot going on here. So please, let me know what you think! Look forward to some more Alex/Ali bonding in the next chapter :). 
> 
> Thanks so much for the comments guys, you're the best :D


	30. Newbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing.... the Quidditch newbies!

“Hey,” Ali says when she enters Alex’s room, the younger girl’s arms wrapped around her waist in a sincere hug. “How was class?”

“Good. I mean. As good as class can be. What about you?”   
  
“I had a horrible day, but we’re not here to talk about me,” Ali replies, taking a seat on Alex’s bed. Alex sits next to her, and sighs. “What’s going on?”

“I think I might be leading Tobin on,” Alex admits. “We were dancing and just really close when we were drunk on Sunday and, I feel like I might be leading her on.”

“So you definitely don’t have feelings for her?” Ali clarifies.

“I don’t know. It’s not fair to her. I have no idea what I want,” Alex starts. “Is it scary? People calling you names?”

“Yeah,” Ali admits. “It’s not fun. But you have to be confident enough to know, deep down, that what they’re saying has no merit. Otherwise, it’ll make you doubt yourself. Have you tried talking to Tobin?”

“About us being more than friends?” Ali nods. “No.”

“Are you confused as to whether you have feelings for her or as to whether it’s going to be worth it to act on those feelings?”

“The latter, I guess? I mean, I know I’m attracted to her in some form, but I just, don’t know. I don’t know if I even want a relationship.”

“If fear is holding you back, I know that you’re brave enough to beat that, to start a conversation, to initiate. But if it’s that you genuinely don’t know what you want, you need to be patient with yourself. And be honest with her. Make sure she knows where you’re at. I think the best think I ever did for my relationship with Ashlyn was tell her, back in May, that I wanted to be with her. I wasn’t ready to be with her in that moment, but I needed her to know that.”

“How is being with a girl different? From being with a guy?” Alex asks, snuggling up closer to Ali.

“In what way?”

“I guess the like, power dynamic of it. No waiting around for them to initiate. No waiting around for them to take you on dates or to set the pace. Is it more, I guess, equal?”

“It definitely can be. Gender adds a power dynamic to a relationship that simply doesn’t exist when you’re with someone of the same gender. That being said, my relationship with Craig was really fucked up, and the power dynamic was really fucked up, but that goes much beyond gender. So it’s not really a gender thing with Ashlyn, it’s being in a relationship with someone who views me as an equal.”

“Ash treats you like a queen,” Alex remarks. Ali laughs.   
  
“She’s wonderful to me. I would go through people calling me a dyke every day for the rest of my life if it means being with her.”

“See, I don’t know. I just, don’t feel that way.”

“That’s totally fine. You also have to realize that Ash and I have been good friends for years. Very good friends. To the point where I think a lot of people thought we were dating and just not telling anyone. That’s such a unique way for a relationship to start. When I started dating Craig, I did it because I’d hooked up with him drunkenly one night, he was cute, he was nice, and he was an older boy who liked me. Clearly it wasn’t a good idea, but, what I’m trying to say is, there are lots of low-commitment, I’m-not-totally-sure-yet ways to start something.”   
  
“Yeah, I guess. But since there’s the weight of people possibly bullying me, I think that it’s more than just a date. It’s a bigger decision.”

“The whole school doesn’t have to know what you do behind closed doors. Nobody is entitled to know about your personal life.”  
  
“That’s true.”

“I’m sorry if we’re talking in circles.”

“No, it’s good. Thanks for listening to me.”

“Anytime, I mean it.”

\---------------------------------------------------

           The day of tryouts is even better than they could’ve possibly hoped. Turns out, the new transfer student, Syd, was on the team at Beauxbatons and actually knows what she’s doing. She’s a Beater. Ali counts her lucky stars. Ella is thrilled at the prospect of getting to move back to a Chaser position. The second year Madame Hooch had raved to Ali about doesn’t disappoint. She’s smart with the Quaffle, and Carli and Pinoe are both extremely impressed. Her name is Morgan, but she asks them to call her Moe. Ali thinks she might even be ready to start before the end of the year.

          Even Hope enjoys tryouts. She finds a Keeper prospect she wants, and Ali agrees to let her have her. She really only wanted them to take two new players, but she figures Syd being Alex and Dom’s year means that, in a way, they really are only taking two players. The Keeper’s name is Haley, but they call her by a shortened version of her last name, Kop.

      The only people that ever come to watch tryouts are journalists and sometimes, the occasional member from another team. But Ali also sees someone else in the stands, her new first year friend, Emily. She walks over to her at the end of the day, smiling and waving her onto the field.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Ali tells her, smiling. “How was your first flying lesson this week?”  
  
“Really fun, thanks. I’m looking forward to trying out next year.”

“I’m looking forward to it, too. Please, feel free to keep coming to watch.”

         They make the final decisions that night (not that it was much of a decision to make), and invite Moe, Syd, and Kop to a team meeting the next day. Ali drops off the Slytherin sports bras and bootie shorts with a note to make sure they wear them under their clothes to the meeting encased. Pinoe chastises her for it, shaking her head when Ali returns.

“Come on. I’m right.”

“Yes, you’re right, but, as someone who has already had to undergo the hell, it sucks that they don’t, too.”

“It’s called hazing, and the fact that you went through it doesn’t mean poor Moe should. Could you imagine? Moe would leave. We need Moe.”

“Do you think Ella will be out of a starting spot by the end of the year?” Ali shrugs.   
  
“It’s possible. I don’t know how fast Moe will pick up on the game. I don’t know if Syd will really be better than Ella.”

“True,” Pinoe replies.

\----------------------------------------------------------

            The actual “team meeting,” lasts all of five minutes, and is simply an extension of the earlier jersey ceremony. Moe picks number 14, Kop picks 18, and Syd picks 2. Ali gives a quick motivational speech about teamwork, communication, and winning, and then the festivities begin. They head to Ali and Pinoe’s room, and Pinoe takes out a few handles of vodka and red cups to begin the night.

“So, what’s with the little outfits you left us?” Syd asks, and Ali laughs.   
  
“It’s a tradition. After the pregame, all of the teams meet with their new players at the pitch, dressed in this outfit. Anyway, well, the story is, when we were the newbies, they made us strip and change in front of everyone while they whistled. It was one of the more horrifying moments of being on the team. Thus, here we are.”

“So you guys all have to wear them too?”  
  
“Exactly,” Ali replies.

“Even him?” Syd asks, gesturing towards Dom, who was talking with Carli. Ali almost chokes on her drink.

“No bra for him, but the shorts, yes.” Syd smiles.

“He’s single, right?” Ali chuckles.

“Yes.”

            Ali, Syd, and Pinoe become friends right away. Syd tells them about Beauxbatons, about how her family moved here, thus making her have to transfer, and about how she wants to be covered in tattoos one day. She promises she’s really good at doing makeup, and even Pinoe agrees to let her do her makeup one day. Syd starts explaining her makeup methods, and Ali chimes in when she mentions contouring.

“Ash has really good contouring,” Ali admits. “I didn’t even know what that word meant until she did my makeup one day.”   
  
“Who’s Ash?” Syd asks.

“My girlfriend. She’s the Keeper on the Gryffindor team. You’ll see her tonight, I’m sure. Tall and blonde.”

“Nice, glad there’s some lady lovin’ going on at this school!” Syd teases. Ali laughs.

“I have a girlfriend too,” Pinoe adds. “She doesn’t play Quidditch, though.”

“That’s awesome.”

“Thanks,” Ali replies.

            They all strip and take one last shot before heading down to the pitch. The other teams are already there, as Slytherin has a tradition of arriving fashionably late. As soon as they arrive, all the new players are called up to the middle of the circle, where they have to just simply introduce themselves. Moe and Kop look like deer in headlights.

“Hey, guys, its no big deal. I’m Morgan Brian, Chaser, Slytherin. All you have to say,” Ali assures them. All nine newbies head to the center of the circle, where everyone waits to hear their introductions.

“Hey, guys. I’m so excited to be here! I’m Crystal Dunn, and I’m likely going to be a Chaser. From Gryffindor.”

“Hey! I’m Stephanie McCaffery. Also a Chaser from Gryffindor.”

“Hi I’m Morgan Brian, Chaser from Slytherin.”

“Haley Kopmeyer. Keeper, Slytherin.”

“Hey! My name is Sydney Leroux and I’m a Beater in Slytherin. I’m a third year transfer student from Beauxbatons.”

“I’m Sam Mewis, Chaser from Ravenclaw.”

“Hi! Danielle Colaprico, Chaser, Ravenclaw.”

“Hey guys. Julie Johnston, Beater, Hufflepuff.”

“Hi, I’m Kealia Ohai, Chaser from Hufflepuff.”

            All the newbies shake each other’s hands, and then retreat back to their teams.

“So many Chasers,” Ali acknowledges. “Ravenclaw and Gryffindor only took Chasers.”

“I think Ravenclaw is assuming they’re good for a few years with Whit and Becky as Beaters. Also, KO and Kling from Gryffindor I think are both going to be Beaters when Cap leaves,” Carli says.

“I guess, but still, they already have Tobin and HAO in that Chaser position.”

“Exactly. Take two when you only need one, pin them against each other, and see what happens.”

“I guess.”

“Is the Mewis girl related to Kristie Mewis?” Alex asks.   
  
“Oh, maybe. They look kind of alike,” Carli chimes in.

“I’m pretty sure they are. I kind of remember seeing her at Whit’s last year,” Ali adds.

            Syd insists on meeting Ashlyn, so Ali brings her and Alex with as they go to see the Gryffindor squad. Ali mentions how much Syd loves tattoos, and the two of them start blabbering, so Ali takes Alex to say hi to the other Gryffindors. One of their newbies, Crystal, is doing some kind of dance that has everyone else watching. They join in watching. Soon, all four houses of Quidditch players have created a circle around Crystal, and other people have joined in. Ash goes to join, and Ali’s eyes widen in embarrassment.

“You don’t understand,” Ali explains to Alex. “My girlfriend is the worst dancer at this school.”

“Look at Tobin,” Alex says, pointing to where Tobin has joined in. Ali laughs hysterically.

“Oh my gosh,” Ali says. “Tobin is almost as bad as Ash.”

            After the dance circle breaks up, Ali goes to find her girlfriend. It’s their third time at this initiation gathering, but the first time Ali has been truly able to appreciate the sight of Ashlyn in just the Gryffindor sports bra and shorts.

“Hey sexy,” Ali says, wrapping her arms around Ashlyn’s bare torso from behind and kissing her shoulder.

“Who might this be?” Ash teases, turning her head towards Ali. “You having fun?”

“Yeah, I am. Our newbies are really fun. Hope seems to love her little Keeper. Moe is absolutely adorable, and Syd is hilarious.”

“I like Syd.”

“I could tell,” Ali teases. “I think she totally has a crush on Dom.”

“I would agree,” Ash replies, turning around in Ali’s arms so she can face her girlfriend.

“Did she say something to you?” Ali asks, excited about the prospect of setting them up.

“They’re making out to your two o’clock,” Ash whispers into Ali’s ear. Ali turns her head and starts laughing when she sees them kissing off to the side.

“Oh my goodness, look at that! Get it girl!” She also spots dark and blonde hair in another corner.   
  
“Look, it’s Christen,” Ali remarks, pointing in the other corner.   
  
“Looks like her. Is that their newbie? The Beater?”

“Yeah, I think so. Julie. That’s awesome.” Ali smiles, and rests her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder.  
  
“Every year, this party turns into a hookup fest,” Ash remarks. “Have you ever hooked up with someone at this?”

“I think the Ella thing was at this our second year,” Ali admits. “Yikes. I definitely didn’t last year, though.”

“I like how you’re just calling it ‘The Ella Thing.’”

“I mean. Those are the only words that can be used to describe it,” Ali replies, leaning up to kiss Ash softly.   
  
“What about you? Who have you hooked up with at this?”   
  
“KO, last year,” Ash starts. “I don’t think anyone second year?”

“I’d rather forget that you and KO were ever a thing.”

“We were hardly a thing,” Ash replies, pushing some hair out of Ali’s face.

“I saw your tongue down her throat more than once.”

“Doesn’t mean we were a thing.” Ali laughs, and leans forward to kiss Ash deeply.

“How have you been feeling?” Ash asks, the tone getting serious. Ali sighs and shrugs.

“Not my best week. But better. How are you?”

“Alright. Gram is doing well. Chris seems better. How’s Kyle, by the way? I’ve barely seen him since we got back.” Ali shrugs.

“I haven’t really seen much of him either. I guess I should reach out. I don’t know, things were tough with us this summer, maybe he just wants space? Have you seen Max at all?” Ash sighs.   
  
“I ran into Max, and it was kind of weird. I’d definitely reach out to Kyle.”

“Are they fighting or something?” Ali asks, confused.

“No, no, it doesn’t seem like that. Max just seemed… off.”

“Oh,” Ali replies, confused. “Yeah, I’ll make a point of seeing him tomorrow at breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Please let me know what you think :P
> 
> You find out more about "The Ella Thing" in the next chapter, but I'd love to hear some thoughts and ideas as to what it might be :P 
> 
> Thanks, you guys rock. And we're GOING TO RIO !


	31. Love You Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some info on "the Ella thing," the Tri Wizard Tournament, and Kyle.

         Ali wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. She hadn’t drunk much at initiation, and it takes her a few minutes to figure out what woke her up.

“Ali,” she hears. “Are you okay?” She blinks a few times, and turns to Pinoe’s side of the room. Her roommate is sitting up in her bed, covers up to her chin.

“Yeah, fine. Sorry,” Ali responds. Memories of the nightmare come flashing back. Hands and legs tied down, mouth charmed shut, silent screams unable to be heard. It’s her usual recurring nightmare, but she hasn’t had it in months.

“Did you have them over the summer?” Pinoe asks, crawling out of her bed and coming across the room to sit with Ali. Ali relaxes into her embrace, resting her head on Pinoe’s shoulder as her breathing calmed.

“No. I haven’t had one since, like, late April or early May,” Ali recalls.

“Do you think it might have anything to do with the other day?”

“Maybe. It might just be being back here, seeing him,” Ali replies.

“You sure you’re okay now? You were really screaming. I’m surprised you didn’t end up hurting yourself you were thrashing around so much.” Ali sighs.

“I’m so sorry I woke you up.”

“We’ve been over this, there’s no reason to apologize,” Pinoe insists, stroking her hair.

“This sucks,” Ali admits. “Sometimes I just want to scream and yell and punch someone in the face.” Pinoe sits there with Ali until she falls back asleep, and then heads back to her own bed.

\--------------------------------------

            Ali schedules a time to get to know each of the newbies at some point the following week. They’re a small, close knit team, and Ali wants to make sure she gets to know the new players. First up is Syd, who Ali has already made fast friends with. They talk team logistics for a few minutes- what are practices really like, what are games really like, how does the Inter-House Cup work, and, of course, questions about the Tri Wizard Tournament.

“So, I went to Beauxbatons, and it was a big deal there. I was new, obviously I didn’t go or anything, but I was wondering how that works here, since you have four different Quidditch teams? Is it just the best team or is it an all star team of sorts?” Syd asks.

“It’s like an All Star team. So, we don’t play any games at Hogwarts in January or early February. As soon as we get back from winter break, there’s a two week long camp, where Madame Hooch will call up about fifteen players, eleven of whom will make the eventual roster. It comes down, usually, to experience and chemistry. Then the Tri Wizard Tournament is the first week of February. We play, as you know, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Then it’s back to Hogwarts and back to the Inter-House Cup.”

“Who was on the team last year?”

“Hope was the Keeper, and Barnie, who is Ravenclaw’s Keeper, was the backup. Beaters were Christie from Gryffindor, a girl who graduated named Rachel Buehler from Ravenclaw, and I was the backup. Chasers were HAO from Gryffindor, Carli, Boxxy, who was our Captain who graduated last year, and the backup was Cheney from Hufflepuff. And the Seeker was Abby, who graduated from Slytherin, and ARod, Gryffindor’s Seeker, was the backup.”

“So do you think you’ll be a starting Beater this year?” Ali shrugs.   
  
“Eh, it depends. Looks like it’ll be me or Becky. But there’s also a chance Cap could get called up to the English National Team’s January Camp, which would make her unavailable for the tournament. It hasn’t happened in a long time but it’s definitely possible, in which case it would likely be me and Becky.”

“Becky is from which House?”  
  
“Ravenclaw,” Ali replies.   
  
“Can I ask about what your plans for me are?” Syd asks, tentative.

“Yeah, of course. Ella is currently filling in at the second Beater position, but she’s a Chaser at heart, and that’s what she wants to do. If Ella can fit in with the Chasers and me and you can establish a chemistry, I’m all for that. We have to see, though, where Moe fits in. Usually we don’t play second years at all, just give them the time to adjust and learn, but Moe seems remarkable. If Moe is going to be ready to take the third Chaser position, you would have to beat out Ella for the Beater spot. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah. Thanks. Um, can I ask how friendly everyone on the team is? There seems like there’s a little tension in places.”

“For the most part, our team is close and our team gets along really well. However, yeah, we disagree at times, and we’re all very different people. But we’re all friends, you know?”

“Okay. It just seems like there’s a divide between you, Alex, Pinoe, and Carli, Hope, and Ella. And the rest of the team is just kinda in the middle. Is that me reading into things?” Ali chuckles, of course, Syd would be nosy like this.

“It’s not a divide, it’s just. Who we’re closer to.”

\-------------------------------------------

“Syd already picked up on the whole ‘we aren’t good friends with Ella’ thing,” Ali tells Pinoe while walking to DADA. “I didn’t tell her the story, obviously, but. Yikes.”

“I mean, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. You hooked up, she freaked out, and doesn’t want to be friends with you. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Yeah, but, since she’s so weird about us hooking up, you know. She doesn’t want people to know she likes girls, she made that clear, so I can’t divulge that information.” Pinoe nods.   
  
“True. Does she even like girls though? I mean, she’s only been with guys since, from what we know.”

“Who knows. She did that night, that much I can tell you.”

“Weren’t you both really drunk though?”

“No. We were actually remarkably not-drunk. I mean, tipsy, yes, but not ‘kiss someone of a gender you aren’t attracted to because their heart is beating’ drunk. And it wasn’t like we just randomly kissed. Like, we spent the entire night hanging out and making out. She was the first girl I kissed here. And then I went to text her the next morning like ‘I had fun last night,’ and saw the novels of text messages she’d sent me about how big of a mistake it was and how she didn’t like girls or me and how she was drunk and didn’t mean to. Which like, fine. It’s fine to say, ‘hey, I’m not into it. Also, please keep it on the down low.’ Totally fine. But what she did was lie about being drunk and make me feel guilty for kissing her. Then to say she didn’t like girls at all and just like. I don’t know. It made me feel dirty.”

“You know, she’s probably struggling with it.”

“I was struggling with it at the time too. She was the first girl I kissed.”

“Yeah, but, everyone struggles in a different way. You know?”

“It’s so stupid, though. All of this. It’s been two years and she’s still not that friendly to me. We still haven’t talked about it. Especially since we play together, it just doesn’t make sense.” Pinoe shrugs.  
  
“Well, probably a good thing you didn’t tell Syd.”

“Yeah, probably.”

\-------------------------------------

            After a few attempts to hang out with Kyle that fail, either because something comes up on her end or his end, Ali and Ash decide to crash one of his and Max’s parties. It’s off a tip from HAO, who had told Ali she should check on them. Ali was, frankly, worried.

“He would’ve told me if they broke up, right?”

“I’m sure,” Ash reasons. “Nice outfit, by the way,” She remarks, scanning her eyes down Ali’s body shamelessly. She wore white jeans, “because it’s almost the end of white jeans season,” black sandals, and a black, flowy blouse. “Can’t wait to take it off you.” Ali chuckles and blushes.

“Thanks, baby. You look quite dapper yourself,” Ali replies, tugging her bottom lip into her mouth as she scans Ashlyn’s outfit of jeans and a pink button down shirt. A surprised Max opens the door when Ali knocks, but he recovers quickly, leaning down to hug Ali and then Ash. He lets them in, and Ali looks around for Kyle.

“Hey, Ky!” Ali exclaims, jumping on his back from behind.   
  
“Ali!” He calls, picking her up and spinning her around. “How kind of you to grace me with your presence!” Ali swats his head playfully.   
  
“I’m not the one who’s been ditching you for weeks!” Ali teases in reply. “Is everything okay?” Kyle puts her down and nods enthusiastically.

“Yeah, of course.”

            Things with Kyle are eerily… normal. They chat for a little while and Ash stands behind Ali, arms looped around her waist lightly. Kyle goes off to do something with Max, and before Ali even realizes it, it’s almost curfew and she’s making out with Ash in a corner.

“You should go home,” Ash reasons, and Ali groans, pressing her lips against Ashlyn’s once more.

“Would Niki kill me if I slept over?”   
  
“She’s fine as long as we don’t have sex while she’s in the room.” Ali giggles, licking Ashlyn’s bottom lip playfully.

“I think that’s more than reasonable.” Ali presses their lips together once more, and lets her hand roam up the back of Ashlyn’s shirt. Ali slips her tongue into Ashlyn’s mouth, and they stand there, pressed against each other, kissing tenderly, hands roaming until everyone else has left and Kyle and Max are going to bed.

“Hey, lovebirds, you gotta go,” Max teases when they pull away for breath. Ali chuckles.

“Do you need to stay here, or are you staying with Ash?” Kyle asks.

“With Ash,” Ali replies. “Thanks, though. It was nice to see you. We need to start hanging out more. Okay?” Kyle smiles.   
  
“Yeah, of course.” The smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. They say their goodbyes and Ali and Ash hold hands as they walk back to Ashlyn’s room.

“You okay?” Ash asks as she opens the door to her room. Ali just nods. Niki is already asleep, and Ash giggles when she notices Molly is in the bed with her as well.

“Crowded room tonight,” Ali jokes as Ash reaches for her bathroom tote. Ali follows her to the bathroom, gratefully taking the extra toothbrush and washing up. They get back to the room, and Ali pulls off her top and unbuttons her jeans.   
  
“Do you have a big tee shirt or something I can wear?” Ali asks as she slides the jeans down her legs and takes off her sandals.

“No, I own no tee shirts,” Ash teases, tossing her a Gryffindor tee. She pulls off her bra and on the shirt, happy to see it’s long enough to cover her butt. Ashlyn strips down to her boxers and a tee shirt, and they snuggle up in Ashlyn’s bed. Ash spoons Ali from behind, resting her head on Ali’s shoulder. Ashlyn is almost asleep when Ali speaks.

“He isn’t okay, right?”   
  
“Hmm?” Ash mumbles, half-asleep.   
  
“Kyle. The way he smiled. How nonchalant he was. That’s not normal. He’s not okay. Something’s going on.” Ash yawns, and rubs her eyes to try and focus more on what Ali’s saying.

“He seemed fine to me, but he’s your brother, you know him a lot better than I do. You should definitely plan to meet up with him soon, if you’re worried.”

“Yeah, but he’s been putting me off. I had him cornered tonight, I should’ve tried to have a more serious conversation,” Ali muses.

“It was a party. You can’t corner someone to get serious information out of them while they’re hosting a party.”

“Better than nothing,” Ali replies sadly.

“Hey, baby,” Ash starts, kissing Ali’s hair. “I’m sure you guys will work it out. You’re sibling goals, remember?”

“Yeah, hopefully.”   
  
“I love you,” Ash reminds her, intertwining their fingers around Ali’s waist.

“I love you more,” Ali teases in reply.

“That’s physically impossible, but whatever you say.” Ali giggles.

“Alright, go to bed you dork,” Ali insists.   
  
“I was! I was sleeping, chatty Kathy.” Ali smiles, and snuggles her head further into the pillow.

“Love you most,” Ali whispers after she feels Ashlyn’s breath even out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Thank you so much for sticking with me so far. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of all this new info!! 
> 
> You're the best :D


	32. Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash gets some hard news and Ali stays by her side.

_Ali: Hey baby. Are you sick or something? Want me to swipe some food for you?_  
  
Niki: Hey, should I just tell the profs you’re sick? What do you want me to tell Ali? I’m confused. 

_Ali: I’m worried, baby. I’m coming to visit you during lunch._

_Ali: Niki told me you’re sick. Do you need to go to the hospital wing?_

_Whit: Hey, Ali’s freaking out- are you okay? Can I do anything for you?_

            Ash reads them all. She curls up in bed and reads each text as it comes in, willing herself to reply, type anything in response, even a two word "I'm okay.". She doesn’t, though. She holds her phone close and lays in bed. She hears a knock on the door, and groans, not sure she’ll be able to get herself out of bed to open it.

“Ash, baby, I know you’re in there. Please, open up.”

“I’m coming,” Ash calls. But she doesn’t know if she can. It feels like an out of body experience, forcing her legs out of bed, forcing them to walk in front of her as she approaches the door. Her hair is pointing in every direction, and she desperately has to pee. She hasn’t brushed her teeth yet. Her tee shirt hangs off her shoulder, baggy boxers bunched up.

“Baby?” Ali asks, taking in her appearance. “What’s going on? Are you feeling okay?” Ash plops on the ground where she was standing, and Ali crouches down in front of her, pushing her hair out of the way.

“Have you brushed your teeth?” She asks. Ash shakes her head. “Alright, baby, I’m gonna help you up and we’re going to walk to the bathroom. Okay? Nobody will see you, and I’ll be right here. One foot in front of another.” Ash nods unconvincingly. Ali helps her up, grabs her bathroom tote, and supports her weight as they walk to the hall bathroom.

“Do you need to go to the bathroom?” Ali asks, and Ash nods.

“Okay, I’m confident you can do that yourself,” Ali teases, smiling. Ash nods weakly, and walks into the stall. Ali stands by the sink, wracking her brain and trying not to panic. She wants to try and convince herself that Ash is probably just sick. But she knows Ash, and she knows that behavior. She recognizes it. She’s been there.

“Ash, you okay in there?” She calls. Ash nods before realizing Ali can’t see her. She just needs to stand up and pull up her boxers, but now that she’s sitting again, even standing seems impossible.

“Ash?” Ali asks, worry evident in her voice.   
  
“I’m coming,” Ash replies. She wills herself to get up, her legs feeling shaky under her. She walks out and to the sink, washing her hands meticulously. Ali wets her toothbrush and puts toothpaste on it before handing it to Ash, who takes it robotically and half-heartedly brushes her teeth. Ali wraps her arms around from her from behind and kisses her shoulder.

“I love you,” she reminds her. Ash finishes brushing her teeth and spits out in the sink. She rinses dries her mouth with a towel. Ali makes eye contact with her through the mirror, and her heart breaks when she sees how empty her beautiful brown orbs are. She leans in and kisses Ashlyn’s cheek.

“Let’s go back to your room, beautiful.” Ali takes the tote and wraps an arm around Ashlyn’s waist as they head back to her room. Ash unlocks the door and they climb onto Ashlyn’s bed. Ali brings Ashlyn’s back to her chest, and pulls her messy hair to the side so she can kiss the back of her neck.

“Want to talk about it, or not yet?” Ash doesn’t reply. “I’m here as long as you need.” So she holds her close, presses her lips to the skin in front of her, and plays with her knotted, messy hair.

“I love you,” Ash whispers eventually. Ali smiles.

“I love you so so much, beautiful angel.”

“Don’t you have class?”

“I’m fine, you’re more important.”

“It's grandma. She's... gone. I got the call from Chris in the middle of the night.” Ali squeezes her tighter, and moves her mouth up to her ear.

“She knows you love her with all your heart, and she loves you with all of her heart. And she’s never going to stop being with you.”

“I’m never going to see her again.”

“You will feel her, and hear her. She would never leave you alone.”

“How horrible does it make me that I’m afraid? I’m afraid of the funeral. Chris is taking care of it right now, but, I’m scared to go back there. I’m scared to say goodbye, and I’m scared to see my parents.”

“I’ll be with you, every step of the way. It’s okay to be scared.”

“You’ll come to the funeral?”  
  
“Of course.”

“Why is my life so miserable? Why me?” Ali kisses her hair, and then moves back to her neck, nibbling lightly.

“I don’t know why the world dealt you this hand, baby. But I do know that you’re a force to be reckoned with. This place will always be your home. I will always be your home.”   
  
“I need you, Alex.”

“I’m here.”

“I don’t know how I would do this without you.”

“You have a lot of people who love you and are here for you, baby,” Ali reminds her, resting her chin on Ashlyn’s shoulder.

“Nobody like you.”

“I don’t know how I would do this without you either, baby. All of it.” They’re silent for a moment, Ali continuing to kiss Ashlyn’s neck and shoulders tenderly.

“When do we leave?” Ali asks.

“Tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Ali replies, holding her close. They sit there in silence for what feels like forever, Ali moving her lips along Ashlyn’s skin.

“Want to talk about her?” Ash thinks for a few minutes, to the point where Ali just assumes she doesn't feel like it. Then she replies. 

“Things have never been easy for my family. She always kept us hopeful as little kids. The butterfly thing, well, she’s always loved them. But I distinctly remember, one day, I was playing outside with Chris, we were really little, probably like five and six. And there was this butterfly. And I wanted to catch it and my grandma, who was all cerebral and calm, was like ‘Just let it be. Look at it and let it be.’ At the time, I was confused. I just wanted to touch it. But she was always like that, very smart and peaceful. I still remember what that butterfly looked like.”

“Tell me about her mac and cheese,” Ali suggests. 

“It was the only mac and cheese I had growing up, so I didn’t realize how ridiculously good it was. Of course I loved it, but I didn’t realize how much of an anomaly it is within the mac and cheese category. Anyway, the first time I had any other mac and cheese was cafeteria mac and cheese at school. It was gross. I was horrified. Good thing is, Chris said he found the recipe.” Ali kisses Ashlyn’s cheek. "Obviously, it will never be the same. But it is a part of her we still have."

“What is your favorite thing about her?”

“Her unconditional kindness. She was always volunteering. More than that, she was always so kind to everyone. She reminded us that there was good in the world when it seemed none was left.”

“You know, that kindness she has, it will always live on through you.” Ash thinks about this for a moment, and Ali just holds her close, even when her back aches from being against the wall.  
  
“Are you telling me to be nicer?” Ash teases, and Ali giggles and kisses her cheek.

“I’m saying that you’re the kindest soul I’ve ever met, and that your grandma’s kindness has translated to you. Through you, she will always live on. Her legacy is in kindness.”

“I like that thought,” Ash muses. Ali turns Ashlyn’s head towards her slightly and kisses her lips.

“I love you,” Ash tells her.

“I love you so much.”

            They get special permission to go the funeral. Slytherin’s Head of House isn’t happy with Ali’s decision, but she’ll be gone for less than 48 hours, and it’s Friday, so they relent. She puts Carli in charge of the weekend’s practice. Niki offers to sleep in Molly’s room so that they can have the room to themselves for the night. They'll leave at 6am. Ali packs in a frenzy and heads back to Ashlyn’s room, only to find the blonde rooted in the same spot she was in when she left. Ali packs Ashlyn’s stuff, and Ashlyn watches. By the time Ali has stuffed whatever black clothes she can find in Ashlyn’s closet into her bag and joins her in bed, Ash is crying.

“Hey, baby, come here.”

“I’m sorry,” Ash starts, tears running down her cheeks.   
  
“What are you sorry about?” Ali asks, pulling Ashlyn flush against her.

“I’m sorry you had to pack for me.” Ali chuckles and kisses the top of her head.

“Baby, that’s nothing to be sorry about. That’s what I’m here for.”

“You’re too good to me.”

“Never. You’re perfect.”

\---------------------------------------

            She’s in a cold sweat when she jolts awake. Another nightmare. Ashlyn is next to her, sitting up, holding her.   
“Ali?”

“Sorry about that,” Ali says, her breathing heavy as she begins to calm down.

“Have you been having more nightmares?” Ali shrugs.

“Yeah,” She admits. “A bit more frequently.” Ash wraps Ali in her arms and kisses her softly.

“We’re just messes, aren’t we?” Ash teases. Ali beams.

“True,” Ali replies, smiling and feeling her heart rate slow as her girlfriend comforts her.

“I want to make sure you know you can talk to me about this. About things being hard. I know this month has been tough on you, between the panic attack and the nightmares, and I just want you to know that your pain is and will never be a burden to me. I’m here for you. I’m not going to be upset if you choose not to share things with me, but I want to make sure you know you can,” Ash explains, moving to spoon her from behind and kiss her cheek. Ali smiles, and intertwines her fingers with Ashlyn’s around her waist.

“Thanks. I love you. I know I can talk to you, I just assumed it wasn’t a big deal, you know? It’s just starting to get frequent enough to worry me.”

“Have you spoken to your therapist about it yet?”

“Yeah, I told her about it last week. She said fluctuation like this is normal, especially now, being back here, and being in a relationship again,” she says.

“Being in a relationship is making you more anxious you think?”

“No, quite the opposite. I just think it’s bringing my subconscious fears back to life a bit, which is what’s happening with the nightmares. But it didn’t start until we got back to school, so who knows, honestly. You aren’t making it worse, if that’s what you’re thinking. Nobody calms me and makes me feel cared for like you do.”

“I care for you so deeply,” Ash reminds her, pushing her hair out of the way and kissing her neck softly. They fall back asleep rather quickly, and before they know it, 6am arrives. Ali puts the light on as she climbs out of bed and immediately gasps.

“Ash,” she starts. “Did I do that?” Ash has a slight bruise forming on her cheek, and Ali is absolutely horrified.

“Hm?” Ash responds, yawning and cuddling into Ali’s pillow, smelling her.

“Your face, Ash. Did I hit you in the face last night?” Ash sighs.   
  
“I was trying to wake you up, it was my fault. Don’t worry about it, it doesn’t hurt,” Ash insists. Ali bites her lip, trying not to cry.   
  
“I’m so sorry, oh my god, I just can’t. I’m sorry,” Ali says, tears threatening her eyes. Ash sits up and pulls Ali onto her lap.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. Don’t apologize. It was nothing.” Ali bites her lip to hold back a sob, and Ash pushes her hair out of her face and kisses her lips softly. “It’s okay.”   
  
“No, it’s not, I can’t believe. I’m so sorry. I won’t sleep in a bed with you until the nightmares are back under control.”

“You’re going to be totally fine, okay?” Ali nods. Eventually, they reluctantly get out of bed. Ali pulls on a black dress and black boots, and Ash just stares at the outfit Ali had picked out.

“Do you want to wear something else?” Ali asks, walking over to wrap her arms around her girlfriend from behind. Ash shakes her head.

“No, this is great.” Ali nods, and kisses Ashlyn’s shoulder before backing away to give her space. Funerals were always hard. Even just getting dressed for funerals was hard. Ali puts her makeup on and grabs her sweater, making sure everything is ready to go.

“We have to leave in the next two minutes,” Ali warns Ash, who is still staring at the clothes. Ali comes up behind her again, and pulls the tee shirt over her head, and pushes her boxers off her legs. Ash simply sighs as Ali helps her into a new pair of briefs, black pants, and a black button down shirt.

“You’re beautiful,” Ali tells her. “I love you. It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was... well... sad. 
> 
> (Shout out to Ashlyn's grandma, who is Alive and Well in real life. Fictional Ashlyn's grandma, may you rest in peace.) 
> 
> You have to admit... the gals are pretty cute, right? 
> 
> Let me know what you think (I'm sorry for killing of a wonderful human). :P 
> 
> Thanks, you're the best! :D


	33. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Ash's trip to the funeral is full of all kinds of adventures.

          It’s Ali’s first time at a funeral. It’s a rather small church but it seems their entire town has managed to fit inside. Ali holds Ashlyn’s hand. Chris is the first to greet them, pulling Ali into a short hug before embracing Ash. The two stood there, just holding each other for a few minutes.   
  
“I’m so glad you were there with her. I’m so sorry I couldn’t be.”

“We’re always with her.”

            Ashlyn’s parents are there, which Ali is almost surprised by. Ash scoffs to Ali about how bloodshot their eyes are. Her mother wears a navy shirt, and Ash rolls her eyes.   
"She can't even fucking see what's black," Ash grumbles. "I know she owns black." Ali is angry as well, but Ashlyn's parents are so frail looking, so estranged looking, that it's almost frightening. Ali shakes their hands and her heart breaks a little when Ash introduces her to them as a friend. Ash can sense her upset, and as they walk to their seats, Ash turns to whisper in her ear, “for your safety, my beautiful girl.” That breaks Ali’s heart even more. Chris and Ashlyn are to give the eulogies. Chris speaks first, his voice shaking as he reads from a slightly crumpled piece of paper, constantly soothing down his ruffled pantsuit. Then Ashlyn gets up, kissing Ali on the head before making her way to the podium.

“I, um, didn’t really have time to prepare something formal, so I just want to speak a little from my heart. My grandma has always been a source of love and hope for my entire family. She taught me kindness and she taught me the importance of giving back to my community. When we first found out she was sick, I didn’t want to leave her side. I wanted to make her every meal, sleep by her bed, and do everything she needed. I got back to boarding school and thought about taking the semester off, because I couldn’t imagine the possibility that I would never see her again. I knew she wouldn’t want that. As much as we knew that this was a possibility, I didn’t think it would happen this quickly. I’m so devastated to have gotten this news. But I’m also very grateful for everything she’s done for my life over the years. Someone really dear to my heart told me that she will live on through everyone she touched, that her kindness will radiate through all of our loving actions. I know she’s not gone, she’s just going to be with me a different way, and I’m very fortunate I’ll never have to truly live without her. Thank you, for coming to celebrate the life of the most incredible woman in the world.” Ashlyn manages to keep herself together, but Ali knows she’s crying when she hears Ash speak. She’s so proud of her girlfriend and so sad for her. She’s devastated she’ll never get to meet Ashlyn’s incredible grandma. She hopes that she can be someone Ashlyn’s grandma would be proud that she’s with. Ali and Ash hold hands when she sits back down.   
  
“I’m so proud of you, I love you,” Ali whispers, and Ash smiles. Ali finally gets to meet Ashlyn’s grandpa, who made it to the funeral but wasn’t in good enough health to speak. It’s all kind of a blur. Ashlyn’s friend who she had stayed with is there with his younger sister, and Ash hugs them both tight.   
  
“This is my girlfriend, Ali. We met at boarding school,” Ash explains. They both pull Ali into hugs.

“So nice to meet you. You’re the only thing this one talks about anymore,” Jamie teases. They chat for a few moments, all casual and light, before Jamie asks where they’re planning to stay.

“With grandpa and Chris,” Ash says.

“Will there be enough room for both of you there?” He asks, clearly concerned.

“I don’t care about sleeping on the floor or whatever,” Ali replies.

“Okay. If you want to, though, please feel free to stop by. You’re more than welcome to spend the night with us.”   
  
“Thanks, I really appreciate it,” Ash replies.

            Ali has to admit, it’s crowded at Ashlyn’s grandpa's. There’s a small couch, more of a loveseat than anything else, that Ali is curled up on. Chris had a makeshift sleeping bag he’d been sleeping on for the past month. Ash had scowered the studio apartment for as many blankets as she could find, placing one over Ali and laying two more on the floor to try to pad it for herself. Ali sighs.

“Baby, come here,” Ali insists. Chris is already asleep, and grandpa had been asleep for hours.   
  
“There’s no way we’re both going to fit on that,” Ash insists, chuckling. Ali just raises an eyebrow.   
  
"Just for a minute. I need some cuddles." 

“Alright, lets see.” She climbs onto the loveseat behind Ali, arms wrapped tight around her waist and their knees bent. Ashlyn’s back was pressed firmly against the back of the couch as she spooned Ali from behind.

“This is certainly close quarters.”  
  
“Roll the other way.”   
  
“I’m taller, I should be the big spoon,” Ash insists.

"Just roll over for a minute, you stubborn baby.” Ash chuckles, and they carefully roll over, so that Ali is the big spoon. Ali holds the side of the couch to make sure that she stays on it, and latches her other arm around Ashlyn’s waist. She reaches under her tee shirt, running a finger across the top of the band of her boxers.

“What are you doing, babe?” Ash asks. Ali buries her face in Ashlyn’s neck, kissing her tenderly.

“What does it feel like I’m doing?” Ali whispers, trailing her finger up her abs and cupping a breast. She starts to kiss and nibble the skin where her neck meets her shoulder, and Ash quickly falls under her girlfriend’s spell, growing wet at the feeling of Ali’s fingers brushing against her rapidly hardening nipple. She flicks her nipple and hears a sharp intake of breath from Ash.

“You gotta be really really quiet, okay? No magic here,” Ali reminds her, licking her neck as she continues to fondle her breast. Ali moves her hand to the other breast, running her finger along the underside to tease her and cupping it gently before playing with her nipple.

“I love you,” Ali whispers, moving her mouth up to Ashlyn’s ear, kissing the soft skin behind it and intoxicated Ashlyn’s senses. Ash puts her free hand on Ali’s, and guides it from her chest and to the band of her boxers. Ali giggles, and tries to slide the fabric down over her hips. Ash helps her, and as soon as they’re over her hips, Ali starts running a finger up her inner thigh, sucking her earlobe into her mouth. Ash whimpers quietly, and Ali finally gives in, sliding a finger between her folds, impressed by the wetness she finds there. She dips her finger into her entrance shallowly, and continues to spread her juices to her clit. She circles the small bud, teasing Ash, feeling her get more and more worked up.

“You’re so wet for me,” Ali whispers into her ear before licking the shell. Ash shudders at the feeling. Ali finally sinks two fingers into her wetness easily, and Ash has to fight back a moan. Ali stays gentle and slow with her thrusts, and moves back down her neck, sucking on her most sensitive spots. She feels more wetness pooling around her fingers, and smirks into her neck.

“You like this, don’t you?” Ash nods her head, and Ali bites down on the base of her neck before sucking the skin there and increasing her pace a little, wanting to make Ash cum. Ash buries her face into the back of the couch, trying to stifle her moans as Ali continuously presses against her g spot. Ali licks the red spots forming on Ashlyn’s neck, and Ash whines quietly. She rubs her palm on Ashlyn’s clit and the blonde’s eyes widen as she suddenly feels herself climb towards orgasm.

“I can’t wait for you to cum on my fingers,” Ali purrs into her ear, sucking the sensitive skin behind her earlobe. That pushes Ash over the edge, and she tightens around Ali’s fingers as she shudders and comes undone quietly. Ali leaves soft kisses on her neck as she pumps her fingers into her through her orgasm, not taking them out until Ash stills. Ash catches her breath, and Ali licks her glistening fingers.

“That was a pleasant surprise,” Ash says, turning her head towards Ali’s. Ali giggles.

“You may or may not be covered in hickeys over here tomorrow morning,” Ali admits.

“Can I return the favor?” Ash whispers. Ali shrugs.

“Do you want to?” Ash lets Ali lay back on the couch, and straddles her hips, making sure the blanket will cover her. Ash leans down to kiss Ali softly, and Ali slips her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth. The kiss is slow and passionate, quiet moans stifled by each other’s mouths.

“Let me eat you out,” Ash whispers, and Ali’s eyes widen. Everyone is still asleep, with their backs to the couch, but this is by far the wildest place they’ve ever done it and Ali’s heart beats faster, arousal pumping through her.

“You have to be really quiet, okay?” Ash reminds her. She nods, and Ash kisses the tip of her nose playfully before sliding down Ali’s body and between her legs. She pulls off Ali’s shorts and pushes up her tee shirt, moving her mouth to nibble her hipbone. She lets one leg fall off the side of the couch, still covered by the blanket, so that she can spread her wide. Ash licks her lips as she takes in the sight of Ali’s very wet pussy. Ashlyn is under the blanket, but if anyone looked over, there would be no doubt what the round shape was under the covers and between Ali’s legs. Ali closes her eyes, she can’t see Ashlyn’s face anyway and closing her eyes lets her feel the excitement. Her pussy throbs as Ash licks her inner thigh, and Ali moves a hand under the blanket to tug on Ashlyn’s hair, a silent way of telling her she needs more. Ash begins to lick through her folds, and it takes all of Ali’s willpower to stay quiet. Ash moves her tongue to her entrance, dipping it inside and allowing all of the wetness that has gathered there to coat her mouth. Ash moans into Ali, and the vibrations make a thrum of pleasure through Ali. Ash teases her entrance for another moment before moving towards her clit, licking over it softly. She holds Ali’s hips as she struggles to keep still, and slides two fingers into her while she licks careful patterns over her sensitive clit. She starts off slow and gentle, but quickly caves to the intoxication of pleasuring Ali, thrusting her fingers faster and deeper until Ali breathed heavily with every thrust. She curls her fingers against her g spot as she starts licking her clit with harder, longer licks, pushing Ali’s senses into overdrive. Ali buries her face into a pillow, it muffling her sounds as she cums, spilling out over Ash’s fingers. Ash takes in the fresh wetness, moving her tongue all around to lick her up. Finally, Ali tugged her up, chuckling.   
  
“I can’t believe we just did that,” Ali whispers. Ash kisses her softly, and they make out for a moment while Ali tastes herself on Ash.

“I love you,” Ash reminds her. They snuggle back in their original position, Ashlyn spooning Ali from behind and kissing the top of her head.

“What a rebel,” Ash teases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DId i surprise you with that #wild sex scene? I hope so, lol :P
> 
> let me know what you thought of the funeral, Ash's family, Ali finally meeting them, and of the weirdly not-private sex :P 
> 
> thanks guys, you're the best :D


	34. Thank God for October 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a certain someone's birthday arrives :P
> 
> (i am officially accepting compliments for the reference to AK's insta post with this chapter title)

           The days pass slowly. Ashlyn starts getting up in the morning for hell runs with Ali, and more times than not, she feels like she’s dying. Ali promises the running will help clear her head and make her feel better for Quidditch. She isn’t wrong.

            They’re both messes. Ali’s still fighting her nightmares and her anxiety and Ash is grieving. Ella is slow to recover from her head injury and get back to full contact Quidditch. Moe and Syd both impress everyone, and Ella doesn’t know if she’ll be able to be a starter at all when she gets back. Alex seems to have taken Moe under her wing, and Pinoe Syd. Hope has way too much fun with her baby Keeper, who, Ali can only assume, will be a star in the future. Just like Abby trained Alex to be a star, she knows Hope will train Kop.

“Moe has a really high Quidditch IQ,” Carli tells Ali one day. They’re the last two left in the locker room, and Ali raises an eyebrow.

“First game is in two weeks. If you had to decide today, do you think its Moe or Ella as your third Chaser?”

“Moe. Moe’s the future of the position. What about with the Beaters?”

“I’m not sure. I think Syd. But Ella and I have good playing chemistry. Also, I just feel so bad for her.”

“Yeah, it sucks. But it might be what ends up happening.” Ali nods.

“Want to come over tonight? Hope and I are hosting,” Carli offers. Ali smiles.

“Nah, I can’t, it’s Ashlyn’s birthday.”

“That’s awesome! What are you guys doing to celebrate?”  
  
“We’re going to Hogsmeade with Whit, Tobin, and Niki. Then I’m going to do a special romantic thing when we get back,” Ali explains, pulling on her casual clothes and excitedly thinking about Ashlyn’s birthday.

“That’ll be great. Tell her I say happy birthday,” Carli replies.

“Thanks, I will.”

            Ali gives Pinoe very specific directions for what to set up in Ashlyn’s room while she’s gone, and Ali steals Ash as she’s getting ready so that Niki has time to let Pinoe in. It’s a very calculated system. She owes Pinoe big time. Ash hangs out on her bed while Ali gets dressed, Ali insisting she needed help “picking out an outfit.” She ends up sliding on a low cut flowy royal blue dress with white heels, and Ash gawks at her as she puts her makeup on.

“Isn’t it a little chilly for that?”

“I have a sweater,” Ali insists.

            Whit, Niki, Ali, Tobin, and Ash take the trek to Hogmeade, and start off with a casual dinner. They reminisce about all of their good times together over the past year, Ali and Ashlyn finally taking their relationship to the next level as a highlight. Whit talks about the time she spent with Ash this summer. Niki talks about another eventful year as Ashlyn’s roommate, and Tobin talks about how she “low key misses rooming with Ash, because of how chill she is,” and claims that she was “the best random first year roommate ever.”

            After dinner, they head to Weasley’s. Ali buys Ashlyn a pygmy puff, purple, to compliment Ali’s pink one.   
  
“What will you name him?” Ali asks, holding Ashlyn’s hand as they walk around the store.   
  
“Waffles. I always wanted a pet named Waffles.” Ali laughs.

“Of course you would.”

            After the stop at Weasley’s, they grab ice cream and butterbeers. Everyone laughs at what Ash has named her pygmy puff, and when they walk back to Hogwarts, Ash gives Ali her jacket.

“I told you that dress wasn’t going to keep you warm,” Ash teases, draping her jacket over Ali’s shoulders.

           It was a pretty low key birthday, but Ali knows it’s only just the beginning. Niki announces that she’s going to help Molly with some homework, and Tobin and Whit head to their respective rooms. Ali insists that she “left something at Ashlyn’s earlier that she needs, and follows Ash to her room while Tobin winks at her. Ashlyn opens the door to her room, and is completely blindsided by the image of confetti on the ground and electric candles lit around the room. She jumps into Ali’s arms, and presses their lips together.

“This is so pretty!” Ash jumps down, and Ali walks over to the bag Pinoe had brought: Ali’s present. Ash opens it, and gasps when she sees it: A necklace just like the one she had gotten for her birthday, with a matching quaffle charm. But also, inside the bag, is a gift certificate to a Wizard’s tattoo parlor. Ash cries, and Ali climbs into her lap, and kisses her forehead.

“I know the quaffle was kind of not creative, since it was your idea, but I wanted us to have matching necklaces. The tattoo thing, I know you mentioned earlier that you wanted to get a tattoo for Gram. I don’t know if you’re still thinking that, but no matter what you want to get, I wanted to take that off your shoulders. You deserve art.” Ash kisses Ali, her tears streaming down her face in a moment of emotion.   
  
“I love you so much, Ali Blaire Krieger.”

“Happy birthday, my beautiful angel.”         

“I’ve been thinking, I really do want to get that piece. For my Gram.” Ali smiles, wiping tears off of her cheek.

“You didn’t have to do all this for my birthday,” Ash insists, and Ali just laughs, kissing her deeply.

“Your birth is very special to me. Let me treat you.”

“How did you pull this off?”

“Some good tag teaming between Niki and Pinoe.”

“Wow. You’re pretty damn special.”

“Mhmmm, I think you’re the special one,” Ali teases, moving to straddle Ash. Her dress pools at her hips, leaving her legs bare.

“Can you believe we fucked in front of your brother?” Ali asks, moving to kiss Ashlyn’s neck.

“He totally knew,” Ash replies, and Ali pulls away, eyes wide.

“What do you mean? Did he say something?”  
  
“Yeah. I didn’t tell you at the time because I knew you would be really embarrassed. He was chill about it. He just said ‘Maybe try the bathroom next time? Nice hickey though.’” Ali blushes deeply.

“I’m so embarrassed.”

“It was totally my fault. You were so obscure with your plan, and then I was like ‘well, I’m gonna eat you out, good luck.’” Ali laughs.

“I was so desperate at that point I didn’t even care.” They kiss for a few more minutes, tongues exploring each other's mouths, quiet sounds muffled between them, until Ali is rubbing herself on Ashlyn’s lap, beginning to get wet and horny for her girl. Ash starts to trail her lips down Ali’s neck and across her collarbone, listening as Ali breathes out heavily above her. She glances down towards Ali’s chest, and is surprised to see her nipples very clearly poking out through the thin fabric of her dress. She moves down to take one in her mouth, and realizes there is only one layer of fabric. Ali moans, holding her head to her breast, letting the now wet fabric rub on her sensitive nipple. She switches nipples, leaving a wet spot on her dress from her mouth. After a moment of sucking, Ali’s arm around Ashlyn’s neck, Ash releases her other nipple, and moves her mouth back to Ali’s.

“You aren’t wearing a bra,” Ash remarks, ridiculously turned on. Ali giggles against her mouth.

“I have one more thing for you,” Ali says, pulling away from their kiss breathlessly. Ash raises an eyebrow.

“Do you, now?” Ali nods, and gets up off of Ash. Ali pulls her royal blue dress over her head, and Ashlyn’s eyes widen at the sight. Ali wears a similarly colored blue lace thong and matching blue shelf bra, nipples wet, hard, and exposed.   
  
“You bought lingerie,” Ashlyn states, licking her lips. Ali nods, climbing back onto Ashlyn’s lap and kissing her deeply.

“I love you, and I wanted to look good for your special day.” Ali holds Ashlyn’s cheeks as they kiss, and begins to grind in her lap once more. Ash goes to flip them over, wanting to taste Ali, but Ali stops her.

“Let me take care of you tonight, baby,” Ali insists. She slowly unbuttons Ashlyn’s shirt, discarding it on the floor, before unbuttoning her pants, and moving to pull the zipper down with her mouth. She tugs the pants off of her, and then reaches for her boxers, the already wet fabric following. She then pulls off Ashlyn’s sports bra, leaving her completely naked on the bed in front of her.

“Now this is how I like my girl,” Ali teases, laying Ash back on the bed and moving over her to kiss her. Her nipples rub on Ashlyn’s chest, and Ash moans audibly as Ali’s tongue finds its way into her mouth.

“I love you,” Ali whispers, moving her mouth to her ear, nibbling the pressure points behind it. “Happy birthday beautiful.” Ali trails openmouthed kisses across Ashlyn’s jaw and down her neck, stopping to pay extra attention to her pulse point and nibble her sensitive skin. She continues to kiss and lick everywhere, teasing her small breasts, and taking her nipples into her mouth, sucking gently until Ash moans underneath her. She kisses her abs and her hipbones, and finally makes her way to her inner thighs, licking, kissing, nibbling, and sucking until Ashlyn moves a hand to her hair and pushes her face towards her center. Ali flinches and takes her hand off of her hair, putting it back on Ashlyn’s own leg.

“Sorry,” Ash mutters, realizing. Ali climbs back up her, kissing her lips tenderly.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s a natural response,” Ali replies, her palm firm against Ashlyn’s abs. She then takes both of Ashlyn’s hands in her own as she moves her body back down between her legs. She looks up into Ashlyn’s eyes, and she sees the sadness in them, she watches her bite her lip to contain it.

“This okay?” Ali asks, rubbing Ashlyn’s palm with her thumb, trying to distract her. She doesn’t want her to feel bad.

“Perfect,” Ash replies. She finally moves her mouth between Ashlyn’s legs, running her tongue through her folds gently. Ash seems to forget about everything at that moment, her hips bucking up into Ali’s face. Ali holds her hips down as she starts soft and slow, just licking and tasting her, running her tongue over her clit gently and back towards her entrance, where wetness is accumulating. It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time, Ali unable to resist sinking two fingers into her while she eats her out, her breath heavy on her clit and her tongue intoxicating. Ash grabs the side of the bed and tugs on her own nipple as she comes with a scream.

            Ali doesn’t move her mouth, instead licking and sucking with renewed vigor, and makes her come once more before finally moving up her body. When Ash says she wants to return the favor, Ali simply straddles her face backwards, and puts her mouth back to work, Ash aroused yet again. Ash pushes her thong to the side and moans at the sight of Ali wet and wanting. They lick each other until they’re sated and exhausted, Ali dropping her body down next to Ashlyn’s on the bed.

“Thank you for such an incredible birthday,” Ash says, leaning over to kiss Ali softly. Ali realizes Ash is falling asleep, and starts to panic.   
  
“Hey, do you mind if I sleep in Niki’s bed?” Ali asks. Ash furrows her eyebrows and opens her eyes, confused.

“What?”

“I’m afraid, the nightmares.”

“We slept together on the couch at grandpa’s,” Ash points out. It’s her birthday, and she just wants to curl up with her girlfriend.

“Accidentally. And I know it was fine, but, I’m worried.”

“How about this, okay? If it happens again, we sleep in different beds until it’s better?” Ali nods in agreement, but as soon as Ash falls asleep, realizes her anxiety won't let her relax, and maneuvers herself out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Ash sleepily mumbles.

“Bathroom,” Ali replies. When she gets back, Ash has fallen back to sleep. Ali climbs in Niki’s bed, and falls asleep quickly, exhaustion taking over. She wakes up first the next morning for her run, and doesn’t wake Ash.

_Ash: I don’t remember you getting up this morning! You should’ve woken me, I would’ve come running with you._

_Ali: Sorry, I wanted to let you sleep, birthday girl and all ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Please let me know what you think :P
> 
> Our poor babes have been through so much, but they're powering through, aren't they? 
> 
> You guys are the best! Thank you so much for commenting & leaving kudos!! Have a great weekend!


	35. Like A Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin plays their first match of the season, and Ali's worried about Kyle.

“Alright guys, lets go crush this game. It’s ours to win, okay? Don’t forget that. This is our game, our advantage, but we need to put the work in.”

            They had agonized over the starting line up for weeks. They eventually decide to have Syd play as Ali’s Beater pair, and have Ella play as a Chaser. It looks as if, by the end of the year, that Chaser spot will be Moe’s. But for now, Ella has the knowledge of the game and the experience that they need. Ali and Syd had been bonding a lot more; sitting near each other at meal times and getting to know each other better. She was really confident they would play well together. Hufflepuff was starting the same lineup that they played during the preseason tournament, including Christen as the Seeker and Cheney as their star Chaser.

“Chasers, we play quick, we play clean and we score,” Carli states.

“Syd and I have your backs. Be fearless,” Ali adds. “Alex is going to get the Snitch. It’s our jobs to hold the fort down until then.” Ali winks at Alex, who just laughs, and they all put their hands in the middle of the circle.  
  
“One, two, three, SLYTHERIN!”

            They head out to the pitch, and shake hands with the Hufflepuff team. The stands are filled with fans, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, and Ravenclaws and Gryffindors intermingled. It’s no coincidence that most of the Gryffindors are on the Hufflepuff side. Most of the Ravenclaws are, too. Everyone likes an underdog. They mount their brooms and get set up. Ali and Syd have a last minute conversation about blocking and positioning, and Ali smiles widely at her friend.

“You’re going to kill it. But if you need me, know I have your back,” Ali reminds her. They split sides, and then the game begins.

            Cheney’s a good player, really good. She is what they tend to refer to as their playmaker. She scores plenty, but what makes her their best player is her ability to read the game and distribute the quaffle. She poses a difficult challenge for their Chasers, but Carli and Pinoe combine well. Ali and Syd easily control the bludgers, wrecking havoc for Cheney. Ali figures if she can make Cheney’s job difficult enough, Hufflepuff’s entire strategy will crumble. Now that is what happens when you rely on one star player.

            Alex and Christen go head to head, and Ali is impressed with Christen. She’s fast and technical. She isn’t worried, she knows Alex has this, but Christen is noteworthy. Alex and Christen are touch and go with chasing the snitch.

            Hope looks like she could probably be taking a nap in goal, and Ali is happy with that. She would rather that than last game, where Hope was yelling nonstop. Ella seems to hold her own as a Chaser, and Slytherin takes a very comfortable hold on the game. Alex outruns Christen every time they chase after the snitch. It feels good. Ali lets herself relax and enjoy playing. She takes a breath, and calms her mind. And she realizes it’s the most fun she’s ever had playing Quidditch.

            Syd plays well. Really well. Ali’s impressed. They get along great, communicate effortlessly, and Ali almost feels bad for how well they’re playing. Almost. Nobody is paying attention when Alex catches the snitch; Ali too busy plotting a bludger attack to distract Cheney. But the moment Alex yells out in victory and the game whistle is blown, they realize they’ve done it. A win.

            It wasn’t necessarily a big win. It was Hufflepuff. But Ali was thrilled. They were a team, and they played like one. And she had truly enjoyed herself. She gives Cheney a tight hug, telling her how great she is. She also hugs Christen, who smiles genuinely back at her. She blows a kiss up to Ash in the stands, and her team heads back to the locker room.

“This is a huge win for us,” Ali starts. “Not because of how tough the competition is, but because of how well we played. You can only beat the opponent in front of you, and tonight we did that, by an astounding score line. I’m very proud of every single person on this team. Our communication was so much better, our plays were well practiced, and everything was well executed. Lets go celebrate!”

            Ash comes home with Ali, and waits in her room, on her bed while Ali showers. Pinoe heads off to do some homework, but Ali comes back from her shower ready for her post-game nap. Ali tosses on some underwear and a tee shirt, and climbs in her bed, spooning Ash from behind. Ash lets her hold her, and they cuddle together. Ash falls asleep after a little while, so relaxed cuddled up with Ali. They don’t wake up until Pinoe tosses what feels like a flip flop at them in a desperate attempt to wake them up. Ali groans, realizing her face is in Ashlyn’s hair and their legs are tangled. She enjoys the moment of closeness with her girlfriend, trying to dispel her fears. She's fine. Everything is fine. It's the second time they've accidentally fallen asleep together and it's the second time everything has been fine. A knot still forms in her throat. 

“Did you just throw a shoe at me?” Ali mutters, turning towards Pinoe and shoving her girlfriend gently to wake her up. Pinoe is running around the room, very literally tossing clothing on. She throws a pair of jeans at Ali.

“They’ll be here in 5,” Pinoe says, and Ali groans.

“Fuck.” Ali maneuvers out of bed, forcing Ash to get up and pulling on the random pair of jeans Pinoe had tossed at her.

“These are my jeans, right?” Ali asks, feeling how tight they were over her thighs.

“Yeah, they’re yours, hurry the fuck up muscle man.” She uncomfortably tugs the jeans over her butt and easily snaps them, before pulling off her shirt and grabbing a stray bra from her floor.

“I’m going to go home and change, okay? I’ll be back in like half an hour,” Ash says. Ali nods, leaning over to kiss her gently.

“Can you knock on Kyle’s door and see if he wants to come?” Ali asks. “And obviously, you’re willing to bring whoever else you want. I don’t know if Tobin is coming, but,” Ali says, winking.

“When are you going to stop playing matchmaker?” Ash teases.

“Ummmm, when they get together?” Ali replies, laughing as she buttons up her sheer shirt. Ash gulps, seeing straight through the thin fabric to her red bra.

“You sure Alex really wants that?” Ash replies. Ali tries to listen to what she’s saying, but is a bit confused as to why her girlfriend is trying to have a serious conversation about Tobin and Alex when she has people coming over any minute.

“I guess? I don’t know, that’s why I want her to figure it out? Can’t we talk about this later?” Ali asks, slightly annoyed as she pulls on her red heels.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be back soon. Can you text Kyle just to let him know you want him to come?” Ash asks. Ali rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, whatever.” Ash leaves the room, and Pinoe just laughs when the door closes.

“Well, that was awkward,” Pinoe remarks, and Ali reaches for her eyeliner with a scoff on her face.

“I don’t know why the fuck she thinks I would ask her to get Kyle if I wanted to ask him over text, but, whatever,” Ali states, putting on her mascara.

“I mean, it’s a little awkward just to show up at someone’s door and ask them to come to a party?”

“It’s Kyle, it’s not some random person. I’m obviously in a hurry.”

“Okay, but it takes two seconds to text your brother and ask him to come over, just say I’m sending Ash over to get you, please stop by, I want to see you, whatever.” Ali sighs, but takes out her phone and texts her brother. Pinoe is right. She's grumpy. 

“I don’t know about the Alex and Tobin thing, though,” Pinoe admits. “I think you’ve been really supportive of Alex. Ash is close with Tobin, so it’s possible she’s just being protective of her, but, I don’t think you’re doing anything wrong,” Pinoe assures her.

“Yeah. It’s fine. We’ll talk about it later,” Ali replies, putting her makeup away and brushing her hair. There is a knock on the door, and Pinoe opens it to reveal a bunch of their teammates. Ali tosses her hair up in a messy bun and grabs out the alcohol while people fill her room. Ali charms some of the alcohol to taste differently for the second years, whom are completely baffled by her.  
  
"Where did you learn that?!" Moe asks, and Ali laughs.  
  
"My brother taught me, last year," Ali replies. They silence the room and put the music on. The impromptu dancing starts, and Ali and Alex are dancing together to some random Muggle music Ash put on her playlist when the Hufflepuffs arrive. It’s tradition, during the school year games, to do a mixer between the two teams that played, the winning team hosting the losing team. Tobin and ARod both arrive with Ash in tow a few minutes later, and automatically join up with Cheney. Ali and Alex continue to dance together while Ash talks to Hope and gets herself a drink.

“I’m going to find Tobin,” Alex says. Ali watches her walk away, and heads over to her girlfriend. She wraps her arms around Ash from behind loosely.

“Hey,” Ali says. Ash melts into her embrace. "Tobin and Alex are having fun."   
  
"I didn't mean to make you feel bad about that, earlier. I'm sorry," Ash replies, turning to look at her girlfriend and leaning down to kiss her softly. "I just, you know how close I am with Tobin. And she likes Alex, and sometimes I feel like Alex needs to decide if she's into it or not."  
  
"Which is what I'm trying to help her do," Ali replies.   
  
"I know."   
  
"I'm not encouraging her to mess with Tobin's heart."   
  
"I know." They're silent for a moment, and Ali rests her head on Ashlyn's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist.   
  
“I’m sorry about the Kyle thing. I did text him. I assume he wasn’t free?”

“Um, yeah,” Ash replies. “We’ll talk later.”

“Ashlyn? If something is going on, you’ll tell me, right?” 

“It’s probably nothing, okay? He just didn’t look himself.”

“I’m going to go see him,” Ali insists, pulling away from her embrace with Ash.

“Ali, no, just enjoy tonight, okay? Talk to him tomorrow.”

“I feel like I keep letting this get put off and I have no idea what’s going on,” Ali says, suddenly freaking out. Ash brings Ali into the hallway, and kisses her gently against her door.

“Hey, babe, it’s fine. I was there, he’s fine. Just let it be for right now.”

“What don’t you want me to see?” Ali asks. She looks up into Ashlyn’s eyes. She’s slightly buzzed, having taken a few shots before beginning to dance, but she feels sober in this moment. She’s actually, for the first time since this ordeal started, scared.  
  
“Ash, what am I going to find if I go up to that room right now?” Ashlyn sighs, taking Ali’s hand in her own.

“I don’t know,” Ash admits. “I can tell you what I think might be going on, but I don’t want to jump to conclusions or accuse anyone of anything.”

“So what’s the harm of me going over there right now?” Ash doesn’t have an answer for her, so she starts walking. She doesn’t have her phone or her wand with her, but it doesn’t matter. Ash follows, but Ali turns around and shakes her head, putting her hand out. 

“Let me go by myself.”

“Can I at least come let you in to Gryffindor?” Ash asks, knowing she’s her easiest way in.

“Yeah, sure.” Ash chuckles, and Ali glares at her.

“You’re laughing,” Ali remarks, slightly annoyed. “I don’t know what the fuck is going on with my brother and you’re LAUGHING.” Ash sighs, and reaches for Ali’s hand again.

“Babe,” Ash starts, gently turning Ali towards her. She sees it in Ali’s eyes, the fear, the sadness, and she pulls her in, hugging her close. “It’s going to be okay.”  
  
“I need to know what’s happening.” Ash strokes her hair, and kisses her forehead. “He’s my brother, Ash.” They stand like that for a moment, and then Ali pulls away.

“I’m sorry for being mean. I know you’re trying to help,” Ali says. Ash kisses her softly.

“I love you.” Ali smiles.

“I love you too.”

            They walk towards Gryffindor, and the Fat Lady lets them in. Ash holds Ali’s hand as they walk towards Kyle’s floor.

“Want me to wait here?” Ash asks. She doesn’t know how close Ali wants her or if she wants Kyle to know she’s there.

“Come with me?” Ali asks.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Ash kisses Ali’s cheek lovingly, and Ali giggles as they walk to her brother’s room. She knocks hesitantly a few times, getting no response.

“Maybe he isn’t home,” Ali muses. Eventually, Max opens the door. His hair is everywhere, eyes bloodshot, and Ali’s first reaction is they probably just had sex.

“Am I interrupting something?” Ali asks. He just nods.

“Uh, yeah, can you come back tomorrow? I’ll tell Kyle you came.”

“Is Kyle here?”

“He’s, um, in the bathroom.” Ali nods, and then Max shuts the door. Ali bites her lip, worried and a bit annoyed. Ash and her start walking to Ashlyn’s room, knowing they need a few minutes to figure out what they just witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me!! 
> 
> Let me know if you have any thoughts/ theories about what's going on with Kyle. :P 
> 
> You're the best! Happy Monday :)


	36. The Grind (of Healing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali speculates more about Kyle, and expresses some of her biggest obstacles in her healing process.

“He was high,” Ali states, walking into Ashlyn’s room. Niki is out, presumably with Molly, much to Ali’s pleasure. She crawls up onto the foot of Ashlyn’s bed, leaning back against the cold cinderblock wall. “They’re doing drugs. Kyle doesn’t want me to know. You saw earlier and you didn’t want me to see him high. He’s doing drugs.” Ash follows Ali onto the bed, sitting back next to her and holding her hand.

“I don’t think we should presume anything,” Ash admits. “That’s pretty much the same as what I saw earlier. And though I would definitely say he looks high, that doesn’t mean that they’re doing drugs.”

“That’s exactly what it means.”

“You know what I mean, Al. It doesn’t mean they’re doing hard drugs. Even if they are, it just might be an experimentation.”

“He’s barely spoken to me for two months. Something is wrong. He’s doing drugs. The two have to be connected.” Ash leans over to kiss Ali’s hair.  
  
“What do I do? How do I get him to talk to me?”

“You don’t.”

“What kind of bullshit idea is that? Just let him keep doing drugs and pretend I don’t know?”

“Al, you can’t force him to talk about it, he’ll just pull away more. Just do what you’ve been doing. Trying to stay in touch. Let him know you’re here.”

“Do I tell someone? Our parents, someone here?” Ash sighs.

“I don’t know.”

“I can’t just watch and let it get worse.”

“I feel like we’re jumping to a lot of conclusions right now. What if we’re wrong, Alex?” Ali sighs, knowing she has a point.

“I can’t exactly confront him and ask if he’s doing drugs.”

“You can try.”

            Eventually, they make their way back to the party at Ali’s room. Everyone is very drunk, and Ali laughs when she sees Christen and Julie making out in a corner of their room. Oh, the irony. Alex is dancing with Tobin, quite intimately, and Pinoe is standing on her bed dancing and singing at the top of her lungs. Typical Quidditch party.

“Dance with me,” Ash says. Ali agrees, quickly taking two shots and heading off the dance floor, pulling Ash behind her. She needs her buzz back.

            “Getting her buzz back” turns into five shots in all of five minutes, and an Ali who is a lot more than buzzed. Ash is drunk as well, having followed Ali shot for shot. They take the dance floor, Ali grinding her butt into Ashlyn’s hips and reaching an arm around behind her blindly to wrap around Ashlyn’s neck.

“Do you know how hot you look tonight?” Ash asks, kissing Ali’s neck as they move together.

“Hmmm, I may have some idea,” Ali teases. “See through shirt and a red bra never hurt anyone.”

“And those jeans.” Ali laughs.

“My ass does not fit in these jeans.”

“You look hot though,” Ash teases.

            Everyone leaves around 1am, stumbling drunk back to their rooms. Ali keeps an eye on Tobin and Alex, who seem to be doing some sort of weird flirting dance around each other the whole night. Eventually, Alex is the last to leave, and Ali drunkenly pushes Ash back onto the bed.

“Oh my gosh, at least give a girl a heads up,” Pinoe exclaims. Sera is there as well, and they just laugh at Ali and Ashlyn, who are making out already, Ali’s hands under Ashlyn’s flannel and Ash’s to Ali’s butt. Pinoe and Sera decide to go back to Sera’s room, and leave the duo alone for a little while.

“One hour!” Pinoe calls. “One hour and I’m coming back!”

            Ali’s so drunk that she doesn’t even care. She doesn’t care about the alcohol breath or the way they’re a bit rough with each other. Ash lets her control the kiss, and Ali pushes her back to the bed, and begins to unbutton her own blouse. Ash puts a hand out to stop her, and Ali furrows her eyebrows.

“What?” Ali says. “I thought I looked hot?”

“You do, but you’re drunk,” Ash replies.

“So are you.”

“Babe, I don’t feel comfortable having sex while we’re drunk. I know you don’t like it.” Ali sighs, laying down on the bed next to Ash, and burying her face in her neck.

“I’m not fucking broken.”

“I know, baby. I never said you were broken,” Ash replies, stroking her hair. “You’ve just told me in the past that this isn’t something you’re comfortable with, and I don’t want you to wake up tomorrow, sober, and feel uncomfortable with what happened.”

“I want my life back. I want to have drunk sex and I want to be able to give my body fully to you with complete trust. I fucking hate this.”

“I love you. You have your life back. You aren’t broken.” Ali cries. Ashlyn can’t remember the last time Ali has cried over this. She holds Ali close, kissing her forehead and her hair and her cheeks.

“You are going through hell right now with your loss. And my brother, I don’t even fucking know what he’s going through, and I’m still over here, being a total mess over something that happened almost two years ago.”

“You aren’t a total mess, babe. You live a perfectly healthy, normal life with a perfectly healthy relationship.”

“I love you," Ali mutters, resting her head on Ashlyn's chest. 

"I love you too, beautiful." 

\-------------------------

“So, I haven’t seen you in a little while,” Her therapist remarks. Ali sighs.

“Yeah. Life has been chaotic.”

“What’s going on?”

“Ashlyn’s grandma passed away and I think my brother’s doing drugs.”

“I’m sorry about Ashlyn’s grandmother.”

“Thanks, we went to the funeral together, and it was tough for her, being home. I was glad I got to be there. Really sad I never got to meet her grandma, though. Sad she never got to say goodbye. It was a really bad situation. She’s still grieving, obviously.”

“What’s going on with your brother?”

“I don’t know, for sure, I guess. He’s been avoiding me and we havent’ seen each other much. When we have, it seems fine, but it’s very surface level, if that makes sense. He hasn’t been checking up on me. He texted me when Ash’s grandma died, but that was it. He hasn’t been himself. The only ways I’ve interacted with him is like ambushing him in his room. Ash and I went by the other night and his boyfriend opened the door. At first I thought we’d like caught them having sex, because he looked like a total mess, but his eyes were bloodshot and he looked super jittery, I just, I knew. We left and went back to her room, and I just, she keeps telling me not to jump to conclusions, but it’s obvious that they’re doing drugs.”

“Have you seen anything that directly links Kyle to them?”

“Kyle and him live together and are dating. If one of them is doing drugs, the other one is.”

“It’s possible that Max is having trouble with drugs and Kyle is trying to help. Ashlyn’s right, you can’t jump to conclusions, you could end up really hurting your relationship with your brother.”

“How do I ask? How do I get him to talk to me? I can’t just stand by and watch this happen.”

“Be honest. Tell him you’re worried you haven’t spoken to him and propose you guys go to Hogsmeade one weekend or something. Make sure he follows through. Make sure he knows it’s important to you. You could also say that you need him for something, you need his support. He’s going to be more drawn to you needing him than he is to you wanting to help him.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

“Is there anything else bothering you? You don’t seem yourself.”

“This is going to sound so catty in comparison to everything else going on,” Ali prefaces. Her therapist just nods, a sign for her to go on.

“Sex.”

“Having sex, not having sex?”

“I love my girlfriend, and I love sex with her. A lot. But, there are certain things that happen and things that I’m not comfortable with because of what happened to me, and it really gets to me sometimes. I’m really weird about having sex with her when she’s been drinking, just because the smell of alcohol on her breath freaks me out. And beyond that, I guess, I don’t feel comfortable with things I used to feel comfortable with. I feel like I can’t completely trust her with my body and that makes me mad, because she can do that with me. She trusts me implicitly, and I wish I could do that, too. She’s so kind and gentle with me, but it’s hard. It’s less about the sex and more about what that means for our relationship. I don’t know.”

“So you’re more cautious than you’d like to be?”

“Yeah. I guess. It was her birthday a couple of weeks ago, and I planned it all out to have this great night, and it was. It was amazing. But there was this one moment where she just instinctively reached for my hair, because that’s normal, and people forget things. And I flinched, and moved her hand, and I could tell she felt really bad. Then I felt bad, because it wasn’t a big deal and I wasn’t upset at all and it was her birthday. And it just, takes away from it, I guess? Like, when she does that for me, I hold her hair and guide her head and I like that. I used to enjoy the feeling of having someone tug on my hair, it’s just, after having had that done violently through forced sex that’s not something I enjoy anymore.”

“It doesn’t bother Ashlyn, but sometimes she forgets things and then it’s uncomfortable and you both feel bad?”

“Yeah, I guess. This all sounds really stupid, I mean, her grandma just died and I’m bitching about where her hands are when I’m going down on her, but it just makes it feel like that experience is still with me in ways that I didn’t feel that when I was single. I’m reminded of what happened to me in all of these moments, in ways I don’t want to ever be reminded. It’s not her fault, she does such a great job and she tries so hard, and I don’t want her to be on eggshells when we’re having sex. It’s stupid but it sucks.”

“It’s a trust thing. You feel like you wish you could fully trust her with your body but you can’t.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust her, I do. I just. There are certain things that set me off and it makes it seem like I don’t trust her.”

“You can’t undo your triggers. They may fade more over time, but it’s perfectly okay to not like certain things. You just have to have an open enough communication to be able to say, ‘Hey, I don’t like this.’ Have her accept that and not feel bad, and then move on. Nobody has to feel bad. It’s not anyone’s fault. What happened the birthday night?”

“Nothing too bad, it was just awkward. I tried to cover it up and make it sweet but I could tell she felt bad. I just. I love her so dearly and I wish I could fully trust her with my body, to do anything to me. I would’ve. I used to trust like that. We’re always talking and communicating about what we’re going to do next and whatnot which helps, but it also takes the spontaneity out of it. I don’t know. It isn’t that I’m unsatisfied by the sex, far, far from it, but sometimes it makes me feel broken.”

“How have the nightmares been?” Ali bites down on her lip hard.

“Better. I haven’t had one in a couple of weeks.”

“Then why do you look so distressed by my asking?”

“The last nightmare I had, I was sleeping in Ashlyn’s bed with her, and I ended up hitting her in the face pretty hard. She insists she was trying to wake me up and got caught up. She wasn’t mad at all or anything, she was so kind about it, but I felt terrible. I have been too afraid to sleep in a bed with her. I snuck into her roommate’s bed after she fell asleep on her birthday, and I felt like shit over it, but, I just. I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep. I’m so worried.”

“You don’t trust yourself, with the nightmares.” Ali nods.

“She’s too important. I can’t handle hurting her, even if it’s just a bruise.”

“You have to be honest with her. You can’t lie and sneak out of the bed. I understand you not wanting to sleep in her bed until the nightmares have subsided for longer, especially if you fear for her safety. But you need to communicate, or it’s going to put a strain on your relationship.”

“I know. But she trusts me so much more than I trust me. It was her birthday, she just wanted to cuddle, and I felt horrible.” Ali bites down on her lip hard and sucks in a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions in check. “I love her so much.”

“Then I’m confident the communication will be effective.” Ali sighs, and nods. "I can tell you are a bit frustrated, Ali. But healing is a process. And you knew, getting into a relationship was going to challenge your healing process, but this is a necessary challenge. Ashlyn seems like she has been great with you, and I have faith that you can work through this."   
  
"Would it be possible, maybe, for me to bring her with me one day?"   
  
"Of course, if you and her are both comfortable with that." Ali nods.   
  
"Okay. Great. Thanks." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Thanks so much for reading!!!
> 
> Please let me know what you think, both of Kyle and Ali's situations. 
> 
> The next chapter is one of my favorites (I might be hyping it up too much, but, whoops lol) so I'm really excited to share that in a few days :D. 
> 
> You're the best!


	37. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravenclaw plays Gryffindor, and Ali and Kyle finally meet up.

            A week later, Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw in what is a very short and very painful to watch match. Gryffindor wracks up points early, HAO and Tobin combining to score and the bludgers wrecking havoc for everyone on the Ravenclaw squad. It makes Ali feel slightly better, watching Christie completely beat out Becky the same way she had beat out Ali. ARod comes up with the snitch only thirty minutes into the game, and Gryffindor wins, 250-0. It’s a blowout.

            Ash doesn’t get drunk during the celebration. She wants to spend it with Ali. She wants to enjoy it. And she has come to realize drinking and sex with Ali aren’t exactly things that go together all that well.

“Do you want a drink?” Ali asks for what must be the fifth time, as she pours herself one. Ash shakes her head.

“I want you tonight.”

“You can have me and a celebratory drink or two.” Ash shrugs.

“Yeah.” Ali pours her a drink and hands it to her.

“Drink up.”

            They drink a bit, but less than usual. They dance close together, and beat everyone at drinking games. They kiss in the corner of HAO’s room, and eventually, the room empties and everyone heads home. They stumble back to Ashlyn’s room, excited that Niki will be spending the night with Molly, and looking forward to some alone time. Ali pushes Ash onto her bed, and beings to kiss her deeply, Ash wrapping an arm around her to keep her close, letting their tongues tangle and breath intermingle. Ali moves one hand to unbutton Ashlyn’s shirt, her hand grazing hardening nipples through the thin fabric of her bra, before she breaks her mouth away from Ashlyn’s.  
  
“I’m supposed to meet up with Kyle tomorrow,” Ali says. “I swear, if he doesn’t show, I’m going to corner him in his room and force him to talk to me. This is getting ridiculous.” She adds, sitting up. Ash is slightly out of breath, and it takes her a moment to figure out what Ali is saying.

“What are you planning on saying to him?” Ash asks, relaxing back against the wall as she sits cross-legged on the bed, shirt partially unbuttoned, sports bra poking out and hair messy.

“I guess I just want him to be real with me.”

“You know, you can’t force him to tell you anything. Just the same way he can’t force you.”

“Yeah, I know. But that’s different, in a sense. With me, it’s something that already happened. This is something that is happening right now. If he tells me, I can help.”

“Won’t that make it harder, though? It was a lot harder to talk about what you were going through when you were actually going through it, wasn’t it?” Ali sighs.

“Why are you always right?” Ash laughs.

“Do you want to talk about him?” Ash asks, wondering why else Ali would’ve cut them off mid-makeout when they had the entire room to themselves for the night. Ali just shrugs.

“I want to talk about us, actually.” Ash raises an eyebrow.

“What do you want to talk about?”  
  
“I, um, need to be honest with you about the nightmares. They’ve definitely been better, the one I had while I was with you was the most recent one, but I’m not comfortable sleeping in the same bed.”

“Okay. I mean, that’s your choice. But it was fine both times we did before, so, I don’t know what to tell you, Alex. I’m not worried.” Ali bites down on her lip.

“I actually, kind of wanted to talk about that. I, um, didn’t stay in your bed on your birthday night.”

“What do you mean? I remember falling asleep with you?”

“I ended up sleeping in Niki’s bed. I couldn’t sleep. I was worried. I just, I really don’t want to hurt you. It kills me. As someone who has been hurt by people I love, I can’t, I just, it eats me up. The fear.”

“This is a totally different situation, that was unintentional and because of a nightmare, that happened once. It’s okay. What are you going to do, never sleep in the same bed as me because you had a nightmare once?”

“I want to give it a month.”

“How long has it been? Hasn’t it been a month?”

“Almost.” Ash sighs, and cuddles into Ali’s side.

“Obviously it’s whatever you’re comfortable with. And I wish you would’ve told me you weren’t okay with it on my birthday instead of lying to me.”

“It was your birthday, Ash. I was trying.”

“I know.” Ali buries her face in Ashlyn’s shoulder.

“I love you so much.” Ash kisses her hair.

“I love you too, beautiful. We got this, okay?”

“Would you be interested in coming to one of my therapy sessions with me?” Ali asks, hesitant.

“Sure. To talk about the nightmares, or?”

“Just. How my… experience, is affecting the intimacy in our relationship.”

“Of course, baby.” They lay there together, cuddling, but both wide awake.

“I’m sorry, I know you wanted to have sex tonight,” Ali mutters. Ash laughs.

“I want to have sex when you want to have sex. Don’t worry, love.”

“I’m sorry I’m so difficult to be in a relationship with. I know you’re going through a lot, and I’m sorry about. All of this.” Ash kisses Ali’s hair once more.

“Don’t worry. Please. You are working so hard and you have been the best girlfriend in the entire world. Sure, we’re going to have unique challenges to face, but we’re facing them together and that’s all that matters. It only strengthens what we have. You have been so good to me with everything. You dropped everything to come to the funeral with me. You supported me every single moment. You still are supporting me. You’re wonderful to me.”

“Sometimes I think that you deserve more.”

“Al, don’t be stupid,” Ash says, more sternly than Ali is anticipating.

“They always tell you to remember you aren’t broken. We tend to treat survivors like broken people. Like I’m somehow not whole anymore. I try to remember that that isn’t true. But sometimes, I’m just. Reminded of all the ways I’m not fucking normal. I can’t experience sex and intimacy like most people can and sure, it gets better and it becomes a new normal, but sometimes I feel like I’m not whole and you deserve someone who is. We’re too young for this, you know? You deserve wild spontaneous sex and drunk sex and rough sex and you deserve to fall asleep with the person you love without worrying about being hit in the face in the middle of the night and you, just, deserve more.” Ashlyn is silent for a moment.

“You deserve more than thinking you aren’t whole,” Ash admits. She wants to yell, scream, tell Ali how wrong she is, how perfect she is, how much she’s everything she could’ve ever hoped for and more. Instead she settled for a simple sentence.

“You’re serious about coming to therapy with me one week?”

“Anything, Alex. Anything that might help. I love you so dearly. You are everything and more for me, okay?” Ash leans down to kiss Ali softly.

“I’ll take Niki’s bed tonight, okay? You snuggle up with my pillows.” Ali smiles gratefully. They both change for bed, Ali stealing one of Ash’s tee shirts and leaving her panties on. She also grabs an oversized flannel out of Ashlyn’s closet.

“You cold?” Ash asks. Ali shakes her head. She doesn’t put it on. But she cuddles up in Ashlyn’s bed, holding the flannel to her body and pressing her face into Ashlyn’s pillow. Ash swallows back tears at the sight of her girlfriend, vulnerable and curled in the fetal position, too afraid to sleep in the same bed as her, but endlessly comforted by her presence. Ash tucks Ali in, and Ali giggles.

“I love you,” Ash reminds her, kissing her forehead and then her lips.

“You’re the best. Love you, baby,” Ali replies. Ash slides into Niki’s bed. Neither can sleep at first, but eventually Ali does, leaving Ash wide awake to ponder what’s happening. She knew getting into a romantic relationship would be hard, for both of them. But she was starting to doubt whether it was really in Ali’s best interest to be in a romantic relationship. And that thought scared the living shit out of her.

\----------------------------

            Seeing Kyle is, well, normal. He seems normal. So normal that Ali starts to doubt everything. He asks how she’s doing, and she says she’s fine. She doesn’t tell him about the nightmares or the troubles with Ash.

“I’m sorry about Ashlyn’s grandma.”

“Me too.”

            They sit out by the lake, in what is usually Ali and Ashlyn’s spot. They look out on the cold water. They are well into November, only a few weeks from winter break, and the weather has more than began to turn.

“Is there a reason you’ve been avoiding me? I’ve barely seen you all semester. I miss you like hell.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t want it to come across as me avoiding you. I just was busy. What’s going on? You don’t seem like everything is okay.”

“I’ve just been having some nightmares, and I’ve been scared to sleep in the same bed as Ash, and a few other things. I’m just having a hard time reminding myself that I’m not broken.”

“I fucking hate that guy. I know, you don’t want to hear it. But he’s a fucking dick.”

“You know it isn’t that simple. It never is.”

“You can’t tell me you honestly don’t hate him?”

“My entire life has changed because of what he did to me. I hate what he did to me. But he is a lot more complicated than that.”

“There’s nothing complicated about it. He was eighteen and he sexually assaulted a fifteen year old. It’s fucking disgusting and I wish you had gotten him thrown in prison.”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you had such a vested interested in how I chose to treat my abuser.”

“I just want to see you have justice, Alex.”

“I do. I have Ashlyn. I have happiness. That’s all I could’ve ever hoped for.”

“Well, you don’t sound happy to me.” Ali snorts.

“Oh, great. I have barely seen you since September, but you still know what I’m feeling better than I do, right?”

“Alex, come on. Can we please have a normal conversation without you making it into a fight?”

“It wasn’t a fight until you decided to overstep.”

“He’s disgusting, Alex.”

“Abuse is a cycle, a chain sometimes. He’s been to some of the lowest depths of misery in his life. He’s been sexually, physically, and emotionally abused by his father. He doesn’t have it easy.”

“He doesn’t deserve sympathy. Especially if he knows what it’s like to be the victim, he should know better.”

“That’s just, how it works sometimes. But I’m the end of the chain. I will learn the lesson and not be violent towards someone else. Sure, what happens to him doesn’t make what happened to me any better. I still hate what he did to me, I still want to punch him in the face or transfigure him into a frog every time I see him, but I made the decision not to get him expelled or arrested for his safety.”

“I don’t understand why you would put your abuser’s safety over your own.”

“I am safe here with him here. Sure, it can be emotionally distressing. But you don’t understand, Kyle. I was a minor. He was an adult. He could’ve been sent to Azkaban for what he did to me. And we both know he wouldn’t have lived to see prison walls.”

“You think his home life is that bad?”

“I know it’s that bad. I dated him for six months, I know his demons.”

“I’m just so angry sometimes.”

“About me?”

“The world.” They’re silent for a few minutes, shivering quietly in the cold. They were between meeting here and the Room of Requirement, and Ali was starting to doubt her choice for an outdoor meeting in the end of November.

“How is Max?” Ali eventually asks, reaching for his hand. He invites her to cuddle into his side, and she takes him up on it, resting her head on his shoulder and placing her hand on his.

“Max is good. We’re good.”

“Can I ask what you’ve been up to all semester? What has you so busy?”

“Life.”

“I don’t mean to sound hypocritical, but I’m worried.”

“About me?”   
  
“Yeah. You’ve been blowing me off and I miss you so much, and I was worried something was happening with you and Max or something.” Kyle sighs.

“I’m fine.”

“There are… rumors. Are they pissing you off?” Kyle checks his phone, realizing the time.   
  
“Crap, Alex, I have to go, like five minutes ago. But I’m fine, okay? Stop worried, paranoid sister of mine. Love you so much, so glad to see you,” he says, kissing the top of her head before walking away quickly. Ali sighs. She stays there by herself in the cold. She grabs a rock off the ground and angrily throws it into the water, sea creatures be damned.

“Fuck everything,” she yells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends :D Happy Weekend!!!
> 
> This chapter I think is... really important. I guess in terms of the background snippet we get about Craig. I know you all think he is The Devil and this probably won't change your mind / shouldn't change your mind, but it is certainly some more context to consider. Abuse is NEVER justified, but I want Craig to be More than the villain. He absolutely is a villain, but he is also a victim in his own way. Which is certainly worth noting. And... well helps to explain why 1) he is still at Hogwarts, a question some people had, and 2) why Ali is so afraid of perpetuating the cycle of violence. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I know this has been a bit heavy. I'd be lying if I said things were necessarily looking up, but I will continue to work on adding more positive bits (and some smut :P) in here for you guys. 
> 
> You're the best, and I look forward to hearing some feedback!!!


	38. Napping and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash accompanies Ali to a therapy session and they work through some of their concerns. 
> 
> (Also a bit of a smut warning :P)

          Ali reaches for Ashlyn’s hand as they both sit down on the couch, and they intertwine their fingers.

“It’s nice to meet you, Ashlyn," Ali's therapist says, a soft smile on her face. 

“Thank you so much for having me,” Ash replies.   
  
“Ali, do you want to start us off with what you want to talk about today?” 

“I guess, I want to talk more about tangible ways that we can work together to help our relationship and our intimacy stay as strong as possible through my healing," Ali says, quietly and a bit hesitant. 

“What I think might be beneficial for you, is to start off by talking about what will make you, Ali, comfortable with the two of you sharing a bed.”

“I know it sounds stupid, and I really admire how much you trust me, Ash, but I’m scared of causing you pain. I’m scared of continuing the cycle of abuse that got me to this place. I know it was a subconscious thing and I know it has only happened once and the nightmares have been better but I’m still scared. You are my entire world and I don’t want to harm you,” Ali explains, and Ash leans over and kisses her cheek gently, and Ali giggles.

“And I’m okay with you taking whatever time you need, but I want to know what I can do to help you feel more comfortable. I ended up getting hurt because I was trying to cocoon you the way you like to be held when you have panic attacks, and you just reached back and got me. If I know what to do in the situation that you do have a nightmare, I think we both might feel more comfortable.”

“Ashlyn brings up a really good point, Ali. You’ve mentioned your roommate waking you up before, how does she usually do that?”

“She’ll just yell my name usually,” Ali says. “Until it breaks me out of the daze. But the thing is, when I’m in a bed with someone, if I’m thrashing around, they’re going to be in the way. I’m just, scared. I don’t want to play around with your safety.”

“I’m not scared for my safety.”   
  
“You should be.”

“You aren’t a monster, Alex. Stop thinking of yourself like one,” Ash insists. Ali grows silent, and Ash rubs her thumb on Ali’s palm.

“I didn’t mean that in an insulting way. It just hurts, to see you not trust yourself. I know you are afraid, heaven knows you have every reason to be afraid, and I know you’re fighting more than I know. I don’t want this for you. It’s… hard.” Ali eventually leans into Ash’s side, and places her head on her shoulder. Ash kisses her forehead.

“I love you,” Ali finally says, and Ash kisses her forehead again.

“I love you too, my little warrior.”

“He loved me. I genuinely believe that,” Ali starts. “He didn’t want to hurt me, at first at least. He was so full of anger and aggression and he couldn’t control himself. But I understood it. I knew he was fighting more than I could imagine. And I let him be aggressive towards me and around me, until he took over completely and I realized I no longer had the power to say no. I’m scared, Ash.”

“No matter what, at the end of the day, aggression is your choice. Anger may not be, but how you choose to express it is. You aren’t an angry person, Ali. You don’t retain much anger at your aggressor at all. You have a much more mature and sophisticated understanding of what you went through,” Her therapist adds, happy to see the two girls in front of her cuddled up despite the situation.

“Conscious aggression, yeah,” Ali replies, resting her fingers, interlocked with Ashlyn’s, on Ash’s thigh. “I just. I know it’s stupid. I want to sleep with you again. I do realize it’s been a few weeks, and I have to trust myself at some point. But I just, I tell myself it’ll be fine, but I just start freaking out and I can’t sleep. When we fall asleep together accidentally, I wake up in a frenzy feeling really anxious.”

“What if you started with just naps? Set an alarm for an hour and take a nap together. Just to start to combat that anxiety. And if you can’t sleep, you can’t sleep. Try again until you can fall asleep together. If this kind of closeness and intimacy is important to your relationship, Ali, we will find a way to figure it out,” her therapist tells them. Ali nods.

“I, I like that idea,” Ali admits.

“Me too,” Ash adds.

“Now that we have a bit of a game plan to counter the nightmares, Ali, is there anything else you want to bring up?”

“I want to talk about… the ways sex is hard.”

“What do you mean, baby?” Ash asks, concerned.

“I know you feel bad when something happens that maybe I don’t like or that sets me off, and I feel bad when you feel bad, and I just. I know we talked about this last week about sex and about it not being everything I think you deserve.”

“Alex, you know how I feel about this. I’m being completely honest when I say sex with you is the best thing I could imagine. I don’t think our sex life has suffered at all because of your wants. You know how much I love sex with you,” she explains, blushing slightly about discussing her sex life in front of a stranger.

“I love sex with you, too,” Ali replies, also blushing.

“I don’t think we are missing out on anything, baby. Holding your hand is more intimate, anyway,” Ash explains, and Ali knows exactly what she’s talking about, and giggles. Ash bites her lip hard, and Ali looks up at her with confusion.

“Is there anything you wanted to bring up, Ashlyn?” Her therapist asks.

“No need to be shy, baby,” Ali remarks, intrigued.

“I guess, I just want to make sure that being with me romantically is not… hurting your mental health. You are my world and I love you more than anything, and this relationship means everything to me…so I need to be sure that it is good for you,” Ash explains, hesitant. “I don’t want that to come across wrong. I just, want to make sure I’m doing everything I can to help you through this.” Ali leans up to kiss her cheek, completely ignoring the other person in the room.

“Sure, there are added challenges, being in a romantic relationship, but I am going to need to face these challenges at some point, and there is nobody else I would ever want to face those challenges with. You have been nothing but supportive, loving, and kind with me, and I trust you beyond words. I promise, if this wasn’t good for me, you would be the first to know,” Ali replies, looking into Ashlyn’s eyes.

“You know, it’s only natural to feel that concern, Ashlyn,” Ali’s therapist begins. “You love Ali and want the best for her and it must be hard seeing her be challenged like this. I am extremely impressed by the maturity in both of you, to be able to have this conversation in such a productive and positive manner. I think, Ali, that you are absolutely right with everything you have said. It is okay to have concerns, but I hope you feel that they have been settled a bit.”

“They definitely have,” Ash replies.

            They’re feeling closer than ever when they leave Ali’s therapist, and Ash notes that Ali is actually a little giddy.

“Someone’s happy,” Ash remarks, holding her hand as they walk towards Slytherin.

“Come over? Pinoe is out.”

“Yeah, of course. You want to start napping?” Ash asks. Ali shrugs.

“Napping and chill?” Ali proposes, quietly, with a smirk on her face, leading Ash to almost choke.

“Did you just, make a joke about a Muggle meme?”

“Mhm. I saw something about it earlier and thought you would appreciate it.”  
  
“You do understand what it means, right?” Ash asks. Ali laughs as she opens the door to her room.   
  
“I know napping and chill means napping and eating you out,” Ali teases, pushing Ash against the door and wrapping an arm around her neck.

“Only if I get to return the favor,” Ash teases.   
  
“Of course, my dear.” Ali leans in, and connects their lips. Ash is impressed with how much lighter and hungrier Ali seems, deepening the kiss and opening her mouth while she runs a hand under the front of her shirt, across her abs. Ash moans quietly in her mouth, her senses overwhelmed as her girlfriend explores her mouth.

“Who knew, talking about emotions makes Ali Krieger horny,” Ash teases, out of breath as they pull away.

“I love you so fucking much,” Ali tells her, and pulls away, starting to pull off her own clothes. Ash leans against the door, watching as Ali unbuttons her shirt.

“Wait, is that my shirt?” Ash asks, when Ali shrugs off a light blue and navy checkered flannel.

“Did you seriously just notice?”  
  
“When did you get that? I love that shirt!”

“The other day, when I was cuddling with it. I took it home.”

“Well, whatever. It looks better on you anyway.”

“Thank you, darling.” Ash gasps when she realizes Ali isn’t wearing anything under the flannel, and stands in front of her just in her leggings and boots.

“You’re not….?” Ash asks, jaw on the floor as she stares at girlfriend’s perky breasts.

“See something you like?” Ali asks, innocently. She leans down to take off her boots and socks before turning her back to Ash and pulling her leggings and thong over her butt and down her legs. Ali turns back to her, and Ash walks over to her, teeth grazing against her lip. Ali walks her back towards the bed, and Ash sits down, letting Ali climb on her and straddle her waist. Ali takes Ash’s mouth in an open mouthed kiss, their tongues sliding against each other as they kiss.

“Let me show you how much I appreciate you,” Ali insists, pushing Ash back down onto the bed. She begins to unbutton Ashlyn’s black and red flannel as she kisses her. She pushes it open and trails her mouth down Ashlyn’s neck as she cups her breast under her sports bra, running a thumb over her nipple.

“Let me take it off,” Ash insists, but Ali simply bites down on her pulse point, and Ash laughs. Ali moves down her body and takes a nipple in her mouth through the grey sports bra, sucking the sensitive bud through the material, enhancing the feeling. Ash arches her chest into her, moaning quietly. Ali goes slowly, moving from one nipple to another before finally licking and kissing all over her abs, holding her shirt apart. She reaches with one hand to unbutton her pants and push them and her boxers down her legs as Ash kicks off her shoes.

“I love you so much, Ash,” Ali reminds her, moving to pull of Ashlyn’s pants as Ash quickly discards her shirt and pulls her sports bra over her head. Ali lies down between Ashlyn’s legs, pulling her thighs onto her shoulders.

“I love you too, beautiful,” Ash asserts. Ali’s original feistiness and hunger has faded and she licks and teases Ashlyn’s inner thighs and intertwines her fingers with Ashlyn’s until she’s moaning out Ali’s name.

“Please,” Ash begs, feeling her center throb. “I need you, Al.”

            Ali smiles and happily obeys, softly running her tongue through her folds and around her sensitive clit. She holds Ashlyn’s thigh with one hand and holds her hand with the other, Ashlyn’s free hand gripping the sheets. She moves her tongue slowly, teasing her clit, her chin brushing against her entrance as Ash moans.

“I love this,” Ali admits, the vibrations going straight through Ash, who lets out another throaty moan. Ali licks teasing patterns on Ashlyn’s clit, and then moves her tongue towards her entrance. She moans into her at the amount of wetness she finds there, dripping into her mouth, and the realization of how much of her face is coated. Ash writhes under her, and Ali smiles into her. There’s something so intimate about this, for her. About holding Ashlyn’s hips to her mouth as they writhe against her, and about gently licking her into oblivion. It’s not long until Ali lets Ash hump her tongue, her clit moving along it, and Ash comes powerfully under her and in her mouth. She licks her through her orgasm, until Ash is whining that she’s too sensitive.

“Can I return the favor?” Ash asks, tugging Ali up. Ash is out of breath still, and Ali places soft kisses to her abs as she runs a finger along the outer edge of her thigh.

“Always.”

            Ali gives Ash a few minutes to come back to Earth, and then straddles her face, rubbing her soaked folds along Ashlyn’s mouth.

“You’re so wet for me,” Ash mumbles into her, and Ali moans at the vibrations, placing a hand in Ashlyn’s hair.

“Licking you gets me so wet,” Ali replies. They lock eyes, watching each other as Ali quickly climbs to orgasm and Ash licks through her, paying special attention to her swollen, sensitive clit. Ali holds onto her hair as she finally closes her eyes and lets her hips gyrate lower and in short, hard, thrusts against Ashlyn’s mouth, her orgasm imminent.   
  
“Ash, please, don’t stop,” Ali begs. Ash squeezes her butt cheeks gently and Ali pinches her own nipple and finally comes, yelling out Ash’s name and soaking her mouth. She rolls off Ash’s face with no grace and plops back against the bed, out of breath. Ash turns to her and takes her mouth in a deep kiss, and they both moan into each other as their tastes intermingle.

“You’re my world, Ashlyn Michelle Harris,” Ali says, a stray tear falling down her face. “Don’t ever doubt how much being with you means to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI FRIENDS!
> 
> Huge thank you to everyone who is still with me. I'm really enjoying writing this story, and realize that keeping interest at this point may be tough. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm going to prepare you for.. yet another twist coming in the next chapter. I'd say there are two more major twists coming (probably more, lets be real, but two in the forseeable future), and one of them hits the fan next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks again, and please leave me comments :P Love you all!


	39. Her Ashlyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil' bit of shit hits the fan :P

           They try napping together for the first time that day. Ash sets an alarm, and curls up with Ali, Ash as the big spoon. They’re both exhausted from their lovemaking, and Ash presses a kiss to Ali’s temple before quickly falling asleep, nose in her favorite brunette hair. Ali stays awake for almost the entire time, worried about falling asleep while also trying not to fight her exhaustion. She falls asleep just ten minutes before the alarm goes off.

“Want to snooze it?” Ash asks, knowing Ali is asleep as well. When Ali doesn’t reply, Ash snoozes the alarm for ten minutes. After that ten minutes, however, Ash feels Ali probably won’t like it if she just continues to let her sleep. Instead, she gets out of Ali’s bed and pulls on a flannel and her boxers before climbing into Pinoe’s, hoping Ali’s roommate doesn’t come home. When Ali wakes up, another hour later, alone in her bed, she’s extremely confused, and panics when she sees Ash is in the other bed.   
  
“Ash,” she calls. “Ash!”

            Ashlyn is jarred awake, and smiles at Ali, crawling out of Pinoe’s bed and back into Ali’s.

“Why did you leave?” Ali asks, concerned.   
  
“The alarm went off, I snoozed it at first, but then I moved just because. I didn’t want to mess with the trial. I figured if you realized we had fallen asleep together for a long time you might’ve been freaked out,” Ash explains. Ali smiles gratefully, and leans forward to kiss her softly.

“Thanks, baby. I love you.”

“When did you fall asleep?”

“Um. Not long before the alarm went off,” Ali admits. “But I think it was a start.”

“I do too. I’m really proud of you.”

            Ali blushes, and the girls get out of bed, Ali pulling on the flannel she had been wearing earlier that day and her leggings.

“Lets go see if anyone is in the common room,” Ali remarks. “I should probably do my Charms homework.”

“Yeah, maybe I’ll run home and grab some work to do, too.”

            They head to the Slytherin dungeon and are confronted with what looks like a gossiping group of Slytherins. Ali sees Pinoe, and pulls her aside.   
  
“What is going on?” Ali asks, shocked by the sheer number of people in their common room on a Saturday evening.   
  
“Some kid was caught dealing,” Pinoe tells her. “No name or anything yet, someone just heard the Headmaster talking about a suspension.”

“Dealing drugs?” Ali asks. “Wow, that’s rough. Do you know what House?”

“No idea,” Pinoe responds. Ali bites her lip.

“Thanks for the info.”

“Any time, Kriegy. How did it go this morning? With Ash?”

“Really well,” Ali replies. “Yeah. Really well. I’m feeling good about us.” Pinoe slaps her shoulder lightly.

“Someone looks like they got laid,” Pinoe teases, and Ali blushes deeply. “Good, you deserve it, both of you,” Pinoe asserts.

“Thanks, I think,” Ali replies. “I’m going to go find Ash, but I’ll see you later.”

            Ali rifles through the crowd to find her girlfriend, and pull her with her back into the hallway.

“We have to go to Gryffindor,” Ali asserts. “I need to know if this is Kyle.”

“Okay, yeah, sure,” Ash replies. “I highly doubt it’s Kyle, and he might be majorly offended by you busting in his room to ask him if he’s been suspended for dealing drugs, but it’s your choice.”

“I’ll just ask him for help on Charms,” Ali strategizes, and Ash chuckles at her.

“He may be the older one but Lord knows you know ten times more about Charms than he does.”

“Who cares, it’s my brother, Ashlyn. I can pretty much bet if this was your brother, you wouldn’t be worried about meddling. If this was me, you wouldn’t be worried about meddling. How many fucking times have you said that you wished you had meddled more when I was with Craig? How many times!” Ali raves, letting her emotions get the best of her. 

“Are you done now?” Ash asks, sternly. 

            Ali’s bottom lip begins to quiver, and she slides down against the hallway wall until her butt hits the ground.

“It’s fine if you are scared, Ali. It’s fine if you don’t want my input. But you can’t be mean to me every time you’re scared about your brother just because I’m here.”

            Ali buries her head in between her knees, trying to keep herself from crying and curling up, hands around her legs, letting her bag with her homework in it to fall to her side.

“Maybe you should be a little less concerned about subconsciously hitting me in the face and a little more worried about how you talk to me when you’re scared.”

            Ash walks off, angry, frustrated, and already regretting letting those words come out of her mouth. She knows she can’t face a sobbing Ali right now, and heads back to Gryffindor. Ali sobs into her legs, out in the middle of the hallway, and pounds her fist into the ground. Hope rounds the corner, and sees Ali curled up and sobbing on the floor. She approaches Ali, and kneels down next to her.

“I’m so sorry, Kriegs,” Hope says. Ali looks up at her, confusion swirling in her eyes. “About your brother.”

            It’s an out of body experience. The room is blurry, Hope’s face in front of her is blurry, and she can’t quite process the words that have just been uttered to her. Hope sees the utter shock on her face, and begins to panic.   
  
“Oh, shit, Kriegs, I had no idea you didn’t know, we just found out, I just figured, since, you know…”

            Ali breaks out into sobs once more, burying her face back into her knees. Hope doesn’t know what to do, as Ali isn’t exactly a good friend of hers and she isn’t exactly the best at comforting people. Eventually she sits down next to Ali, and puts an arm around her shoulder.

“He’s dealing,” Ali finally says, tears streaming down her face. She moves to wipe them away, but her lip still quivers and new tears fall onto her hand. The common room seems to be emptying, and a bunch of Slytherins see Ali as they pass by, giving her sympathetic looks. Alex drops down next to Ali on the other side, pushing her school books to the side and pulling her head onto her shoulder.

“Come to my room, Ali,” Alex suggests. Ali can’t bear the thought of getting up, of moving, of inconveniencing someone right now. So she cries harder.

“Kriegs, it isn’t the end of the world. It’s only a few weeks suspension, he wasn’t expelled or anything, it’s going to be fine,” Hope tells her. Alex shoots her a glare, and Ali doesn’t know what to do. Ella eventually comes along as well, and helps Alex and Hope get Ali up.

“You want to go to my room or Alex’s? Or Hope and Carli’s?” Ella asks her, helping her wipe her tears away. Ali doesn’t respond, biting down hard on her lip trying to control her tears. They eventually decide to take her to Alex’s room. Fortunately, her roommate is out, and Ella and Alex get into Alex’s bed with Ali.

“We got it from here,” Ella insists to Hope.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Thanks for… trying,” Ella says, and her and Hope share a quick teasing smile. Comforting has never been Hope’s strength.

“Do you want us to call Ash?” Alex asks Ali. Ali shakes her head. She curls up in the corner of Alex’s bed.   
  
“What do we do?” Alex asks Ella, alarmed. Ella shrugs.

“I’m fine,” Ali insists, her voice cracking slightly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alex asks, not knowing what else to say.

“Do you mind if I just hang here for a while?” Ali asks.

            Alex and Ali end up switching rooms for the night, when Ali falls asleep in Alex’s bed and nobody has the guts to wake her up. Ali wakes up the next morning, in a room that is not her own, but with Pinoe in the other bed. She’s extremely confused, and wakes her roommate to ask her what is going on.

“We’re in Alex’s room. You fell asleep here,” Pinoe replies. “Fuck, Kriegs, its 7am on a Sunday. Go back to bed.”

“I’m going to go run,” Ali replies. “But thanks for staying in here. That was really sweet.”

“I got you. Now let me sleep.”

            Ali heads back to her own room, and tries to change into running clothes without waking Alex or her roommate, who are sleeping in her and Pinoe’s beds. She swallows her pride and heads to Gryffindor, knowing her and Ash were supposed to run together that morning and not wanting to ditch her girlfriend. Ash opens her door, exhausted and in pajamas, her hair everywhere, and Ali sighs.

“I assume you aren’t coming running?”

“I assumed you wouldn’t want me there,” Ash replies, and Ali rolls her eyes.

“Come running with me?” Ali asks. Ash nods, and opens her door for Ali to come in. Niki and Molly are curled up asleep in Niki’s bed, and the sight makes Ali smile. She stretches a bit more while Ash changes. They head off to run, and they don’t talk, but Ali pushes Ash harder than she ever has before.   
  
“Are we going to talk about yesterday?” Ash asks, panting as they walk back towards their building. It’s December already, and absolutely freezing out.

“Inside?” Ali proposes.

            They decide to go for the Room of Requirement, knowing it’s still to early for anyone sleeping in their rooms to be awake. The room reveals itself with couches and cushions as well as breakfast foods. They happily settle into comfy chairs facing each other, and pick at the food.

“I’m really sorry for bringing your nightmares into it. It was really crappy of me. I realize that’s something that is really hard for you right now, and it was kind of cruel to use it against you," Ash explains. She had felt really bad about her fight with Ali. She knew she had a point in being frustrated, but felt bad that she had stooped to the point she had. 

“I’m sorry about being a bitch to you. This is the second time this is happened and I realize you just let it go the first time and I feel really bad. I just get so worked up when it comes to my worry about him, and I know you want to calm me down, but it comes across as you thinking I’m out of my mind for being worried, but I know I’m right. Well, obviously we now know I’m right. But still, it obviously wasn’t right of me to be such a bitch to you. I felt really, really bad, Ash, and I’m going to work on it.”

“I’m glad,” Ash replies. “Wait, what do you mean you were right?”

“It was Kyle. Everyone in Slytherin found out yesterday.”

“Oh my gosh, Al, I’m so sorry baby,” Ash says, reaching out for her girlfriend’s hand. Ali nods, and bites down hard on her lip, trying to contain her tears.   
  
“Alex, baby, come here,” Ash insists. She curls up with Ali, holding her close, Ali’s head in her chest, and Ali lets herself cry again.

“I’m so scared, Ash.”

“I know.”

“What was it like? When you first found out about your parents?” Ali asks, looking up at Ash, her big, brown eyes watery and innocent.   
  
“Scary. I was in denial for a really long time. You have been the opposite, you’ve wanted to know, you’ve been the first to accept it.”

“He’s my brother, I should’ve known.”

“All you can do is try, Alex. Try your best.”

            Ali buries her face into Ashlyn’s already sweaty tee shirt, tears soaking the material.

“All of these, these random people knew before I did,” Ali cries. “I don’t even know what to say to him right now.”

“Do you know when he’ll be serving it?”

“Now. He apparently got sent home yesterday. He’s suspended the next week, then the week we get back from break,” Ali explains.

“Shit.”

“Yeah, I know. I guess I should call him and see if he’ll talk to me.”

“Even if he doesn’t, at least text him. Remind him you’re thinking of him. That you care about him and that he isn’t the enemy,” Ash tells her. Ali nods.

“Fuck, I miss my brother. I spent all summer pushing him away and now I just… wish I had him.”

“I know, baby. I know.” If anyone was going to know what this felt like, it was Ashlyn. Her Ashlyn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! so this one was... a bit eventful!
> 
> let me know what you thought of Ali & Ash's brief fight, the fact that Hope, Alex, and Ella were so gracious in comforting Ali, and the entire Kyle debacle. 
> 
> also, if you haven't read the first part of my NWSF two shot, For Club and Country, please check it out :P 
> 
> you're the best!


	40. One Hundred and Ten Percent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some exciting news, some tough news, and a bit of Kyle.

        Ali’s only been home from Hogwarts for two days when she gets the call. Madame Hooch comes up on her caller ID, and she braces herself as she picks it up.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Ali. This is Madame Hooch. Do you have a minute?”

“Yes, of course,” Ali replies, smiling ear to ear.

“I would like to invite you to join us in January for the camp that will decide the Hogwarts team for this year’s Tri Wizard Tournament.”

“Thank you so much. I am so excited,” Ali raves, trying to keep her emotions in check.   
  
“Of course, Ali. I’ve enjoyed watching you grow immensely over the past year. Keep it up, and I’ll see you at camp.”

“Thank you, Madame Hooch. I’ll be working hard over break.”

“Good to hear it. Have a nice holiday, Krieger.”

“You as well,” Ali replies, before hanging up the phone and squealing. It isn’t her first time getting this call, and she wasn’t exactly surprised to be getting it, but still, she felt the rush of adrenaline. She was going to camp, and she was going to prove her spot on the Hogwarts team.

            Ashlyn calls her later that day, excitement evident in her voice as she says that she got the call as well. They celebrate together, over the phone, wishing they were closer.

“How have things been?” Ali asks. “Really.”

            Ash sighs audibly, and Ali chews on her lip in worry.

“Um, bad,” Ash admits. “My brother isn’t happy. My grandfather is dying. My parents seem like they’re trying, but really, they’ve been in an out of detox a few times but nothing seems to have happened.”

“Where are you and your brother staying?” Ali asks, worried.

“With my grandfather. Without my grandma, he doesn’t have anyone to take care of him,” Ash explains. “I, um, I don’t… he isn’t looking good.”

“No, no way,” Ali says, quietly. “You think?”  
  
“I think this might be the last Christmas, for sure,” Ash replies evenly.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I miss you so much. I’m so sad for you.”

“Don’t be, I’m sad enough for the both of us.”

            Ali sits down on her bed, unsure of what to say in response to that.

“How’s Chris?” She tries.

“Looks like he might not graduate on time. He’s just… depressed and angry. I want him to get out of this town.”

“I know, baby.”

“How is your family? And Kyle?” Ash asks.

“It’s weird. My parents are being weird, and Kyle won’t talk to anyone. He’s supposed to be grounded but he’s sneaking out every night. I’m really worried.”

“Did you tell anyone he’s sneaking out?” Ash asks.

“No.”

“Are you trying to get him to trust you?” Ash asks.   
  
“I guess. I more so just don’t want my parents to know. They’re going through enough.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“They’ve been… fighting a lot. Over Kyle, and over stupid shit,” Ali admits.

“I’m sorry, baby.”

“It’s okay,” Ali insists. “You worry about you.”

“I’ll always worry about you, too,” Ash replies.

“Same, baby.”   
  
“I’m so excited for camp in January,” Ash tells her.   
  
“You better run over break. I’ll send you some workout tips,” Ali explains. Ash laughs.

“I would appreciate that, thanks babe. Also, I, um, heard a rumor, and I don’t want to get your hopes up or anything… but rumor has it Christie got the National Team call.”

“No way,” Ali exclaims. “Who did you hear this from?”

“Not giving up my source! They didn’t want me to tell you, but I obviously don’t have that kind of restraint.”

“Wow. I might not have to fight out Becky,” Ali replies, a huge smile gracing her face. “I’m so close to a starting spot at the Tri Wizard Tournament that I can practically taste it.”

“I’m so happy for you.”

“Do you know who the other Beaters were? To get the call? I feel like everyone else is third years, besides Chups, but with her concussion problems...” Ali trails off.

“I think Kling got the call. No idea who else,” Ash replies.

“No Whit?” Ali asks, a bit sad.

“Either no Whit or Whit hasn’t told me yet.”

“Damn.”

            It’s easy for Ali to distract herself with the anticipation of the upcoming tournament. She spends all her time preparing, getting more fit and ready to play come January. Jill wants to see her continue to step it up, so she will do everything in her power to make sure that happens.

            Kyle keeps sneaking out. His room is next to hers, and when he sneaks back in, it always wakes her up. He’s up all night, God knows where, and sleeps most of the day. She listens to her parents argue constantly, about Kyle, about her, about what they’re having for dinner. She doesn’t even recognize her family anymore.

            They pretend everything is okay on Christmas. Kyle stays in the night before. They make cookies and dinner and everyone laughs and works together. They pretend Kyle isn’t serving a school suspension for dealing, that her parents aren’t fighting. They wake up on Christmas morning, and Ali and Kyle wear matching pajamas, their tradition since before they can even remember. Their parents are thrilled at the sight. Everything seems okay, for just one day. They exchange presents, watch cheesy Christmas movie, and Ali places her head in Kyle’s lap while they relax on the couch alone together, their parents having retired early to bed, ending the day before it could go south.

“I love you,” Kyle reminds her. “You’re my sister, I love you. And I’m really proud of you, for getting the call for the Hogwarts team.”

            Ali smiles, extremely grateful for this moment. Her relationship with her brother wasn’t what she wishes it was, and these moments were becoming more and more rare.

“Thanks, I love you too. I’m proud of you.”

            Kyle laughs, running a hand through her hair.

“You’re proud of me?” He asks, a chuckle evident in his voice.

“Your bravery inspires me all the time. Sure, you’ve made some, difficult decisions recently and I can’t imagine how hard it must have been, but I’m still proud of you. You aren’t suddenly a disappointment.”

“Mom and dad might beg to differ,” Kyle replies evenly. Ali sighs, turning towards him.

“Look, I know you don’t want to talk to me about whatever is going on, and that’s fine. But we are worried. I don’t think anyone is mad or disappointed. Just worried.”

“Do you know how I got caught?” Kyle asks. Ali shakes her head. “A second year got caught with drugs in a random room check and they grilled him for who he got it from. I’m not… a dealer. I just gave that to him. But who am I to give drugs to a fifteen year old?”

“Why did you give it to him?” Ali asks, trying to stay as nonjudgmental as possible, grateful for this moment he’s willing to talk to her.

“I was high, he was there, I asked if he wanted it,” Kyle explains. Ali wants to ask how long he’s been involved with drugs for, but she doesn’t want to sound like she’s interrogating him.

“Where do you go every night?” Ali asks.

“You hear me?” Kyle replies, shocked. “Have you told mom and dad?”

“Yes, I hear you, no, I haven’t.”

“Out. To see friends,” Kyle explains.

“I’m scared that… something will happen to you,” Ali admits. “I realize, it’s your life and I can’t make you do anything, but… gosh, I’m so worried.”

“I’m fine,” Kyle asserts. “I’ll be fine.”

“That’s not very convincing,” Ali teases. “Maybe I could come with you one night.”

“Absolutely not,” Kyle replies, sternly.

“Maybe you should start hanging out with us during the day more, then,” Ali teases. She pauses for a moment, trying to figure out how to phrase her next question. “Have you noticed how off mom and dad are?”

“That’s probably my fault,” Kyle replies quickly.

“No,” Ali asserts. “It’s more than that. They’re arguing about everything. The other day, mom transfigured dad into a frog while she was making dinner because he asked if she would make waffles.”

“Who eats waffles for dinner?”

“Yes, but… she transfigured him into a frog!”

            They both laugh at the ridiculousness of everything; their parents, themselves, the entire situation.

“They didn’t fight like this when they found out what was going on with me. This is something different,” Ali insists.

“Well, you were a victim, I was… whatever I am,” Kyle replies. Ali rolls her eyes.

“It’s not just you, Kyle.”

“How are you doing, Alex? I feel like I haven’t asked you that enough the past few months.”

“I’m okay,” Ali replies. “Good, I think.”

            Ali calls Ash that evening. She had tried to call that morning, only to have Ash’s phone go to voicemail.

“Alex,” Ash breathes out when she picks up the phone.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Ali asks, suddenly worried.

“My grandfather. Why me? Can you please tell me why?” Ash cries.

“I’m coming, Ash. I’ll be there tomorrow. Let me come be there for you.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely. I’m booking a train ticket right now,” Ali explains, pulling up her computer, and buying a ticket for 8am the next day. “I’ll be there.”

“Merry Christmas, Alex,” Ash says, after a long pause.

“Merry Christmas, baby.”

            Ali tells her parents that night. They give her a hard time, but she states that she’s going either way, and they eventually give in. She packs some stuff, in a frenzy, and stops for a moment when she pulls out the same black dress she wore to Ashlyn’s grandmother’s funeral. Nobody should have to go through this twice in such a short span of time. Ali’s mind jumps to Chris. Where will he stay? How are her parents?

            Ali barely sleeps at all that night, stressed and worried to be reunited with her girlfriend in this manner. Her dad begrudgingly drives her to the train station, and she takes the train to Ashlyn’s. Ash meets her at the station on the other side, and she pulls Ash into her arms. Ash buries her face in Ali’s shoulder, and Ali kisses her hair.

“I’m so sorry,” Ali says, stroking her hair and holding her close.   
  
“I’m so glad you are here,” Ash replies, reaching up to cup Ali’s cheek and pulling her into a soft kiss.

            Ash drives them back to her town, and parks by the beach. They walk along the water, holding hands and reflecting on everything that is happening.

“How are your parents?”   
  
“In detox. Hopefully they’ll be out for the funeral.”

“Chris?”

“Probably working.”

“Where are you going to stay now?” Ali asks, leaning her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder.

“I’m, um, not positive. We’ll have my grandparents’ house for a while, but obviously my parents are going to try to sell it. We might try to stay in the house alone. I don’t know. I don’t want him staying there alone, but he’s an adult, he can handle himself.”

“That’s a tough situation,” Ali remarks, leaning up to kiss Ash’s cheek.

“I’m really devastated about all of this,” Ash admits. “I’ve barely been out of bed. But, I’m so, so glad you are here. You really didn’t need to drop everything to come see me, I really appreciate it.”  
  
“Of course. As long as I can rope you into working out with me.”

“Sounds like a deal,” Ash replies, smiling at Ali.

            Ash has to run some errands to help organize the funeral arrangements. Her brother did it last time, so this time it falls on her. Ali tries to help, but finds that her silent presence is the best she can bring at the moment. They spend the rest of the day by the beach. It’s cold, since it’s December, but they bundle up in a few blankets and snuggle up on the sand.

“Nothing relaxes me like the beach,” Ash remarks.

“This is really nice,” Ali adds. “The water, the breeze, the sand, a cute girl…”

            Ash laughs, wrapping her arm more tightly around Ali.

“You’re the best.”

“You’re a trooper. I’m so proud of you. You are so strong but also so vulnerable and real,” Ali remarks.

“I’m barely strong. The only reason I’m even out of bed at all today is because you’re here.”

            Ali leans in to kiss her softly, letting her palm rub on her cheek.

“I love you and I think you are one of the strongest people I’ve ever known.”

“Likewise,” Ash replies, a smile gracing her face. “How have you been feeling?”

“Good, actually! Really good. No nightmares. I’m really worried about Kyle, and my parents, but I think I’m doing well.”

“Good. I’m glad. You deserve a break,” Ash states.

“So do you.”

“Yeah, I guess I do, don’t I?”

“One hundred and ten percent,” Ali asserts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I promise... things are looking up for the gals, okay? I know it's been rough. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, friends! :D


	41. Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn bids farewell to her beloved grandfather, and winter break wraps up.

         There’s major déjà vu for everyone at the funeral. Similar outfits, similar faces, similar thoughts. Ashlyn’s parents are straight out of detox, and look good. Much better than the first time Ali met them. Ash introduces her to them as if she hasn’t already met them.

“You from around here?” Ash’s mom asks.

“A few hours north. I just came down when I heard the news.”

“How kind of you,” Her dad remarks. Ali smiles. Ash cringes, knowing they’re definitely catching on. They ask Ali a few more questions, about how they met, how long they’ve been friends, and her mom even thanks her for having Ash and Chris this summer.

“They were so… nice,” Ali remarks as her and Ash walk towards their seats.

“This is the best they’ve looked in a while. I’m happy they’re here. They’re totally onto you,” Ash replies.

“You think they know?” Ali asks.

“They’re suspicious.”

“Is that bad?”

“Um, hopefully not,” Ash replies. Ali bites her lip, and Ash squeezes her knee.

“It’s fine, don’t worry.”

            This time, Ash prepares something to say. She still shakes when she gets up, and Ali squeezes her hand as she does, not caring what people think.

“You’d think this would be easier the second time around,” Ash jokes, a sad smile on her face. “Of course, it’s not. My grandfather was the one in our family who always made everyone laugh. I swear, he is single handedly responsible for why Chris is always joking around about everything,” she starts. “Okay, and maybe me, too.”

            Ali watches in awe as everyone smile and chuckles. Only Ash could get a crowd at a funeral to smile.

“If my grandmother was the voice of reason, he was the voice of spontaneity, of light hearted fun, of constant laughter. He was an expert at being present in the moment. He taught me how to be joyful and how to laugh. Over the course of the past few years, he’s been sick, and has lost a lot of his ability to be that for our family. However, he never stopped making us laugh. He never stopped putting a smile on our faces during the hardest times. And I hope that we can do that, too. I’m so utterly devastated with this loss, but I’m going to try to smile and laugh, because that is what he would have done. Someone very important to me told me that when my grandmother died, that kindness was her legacy, that by being kind, we could honor her. I think that this is the same with my grandfather. His legacy is joy and laughter. If we continue to laugh, continue to find joy in the hardest moments, we can honor him.”

            Ali feels tears well up in her eyes, not only for the fact that Ashlyn’s grandfather is gone, but out of her own pride at Ashlyn’s speech. When Ash sits back down, Ali leans over and kisses her cheek.

“You never cease to blow my mind. I’m so proud of you.”          

            They talk to people for a bit afterwards, and while Ash goes to hear condolences from everyone she hasn’t spoken to yet, Ali finds Jamie and begins chatting with him. He, as always, offers up that they can stay with him if necessary. They talk about the loss, about the town, and about when life gets hard.

“I actually have a friend staying with me right now, she’s staying with us until we can take her to rehab. It just, it seems everyone is having a hard time.”

“I, um, my brother recently got suspended from school for doing drugs and giving something to a fifteen year old, and I’m really worried. He doesn’t really want to talk to me, and keeps saying he’s fine, but I’m just scared for him.”

“I’m sorry, Ali. That’s a really hard situation. I actually think I’m going to write up my friend’s story, and put it online somewhere. She said she’s okay with that. I love to write, and I figure, her story might inspire someone else. And we do need to try to raise money to help with her recovery,” he explains.

“That’s really sweet,” Ali remarks. “How do you know her?”  
  
“I actually don’t, really. My roommate works at a recording label, and his intern knows her. He’s a recovered addict, so he took her in and a bunch of us are now just helping to try to support her these few days.”

“That’s awesome. Wow.”

“There’s always more support out there then we think there is,” Jamie remarks.

            When Ash re joins them, the room is mostly empty. She wraps her arms around Ali from behind, and Jamie fills her in on her and Ali’s conversation. They all chat for a few more minutes, and then they head out. Ash drives, and Ali squeezes her thigh as she drives.

“I’m really proud of you,” Ali tells her.

“I’ll never get sick of hearing you say that.”

“I’ll never get sick of saying it.”

            Leaving Ashlyn the next day is hard. She just wants to stay with her until they go back to school, but that simply isn’t an option. They snuggle closer than ever that night, and Ali finally spends a full night sleeping with Ash in the same bed voluntarily. They have quiet, slightly desperate sex in the room over from Chris, Ali reminding Ash how much she loves her, licking her until she comes multiple times onto Ali's tongue, before spending the night holding each other close.

            Nothing is different at home when she returns. Nobody comes to pick her up at the train station, and she walks home angrily. When she walks in, about to ask her parents why they forgot her, they’re fighting over something to do with her dad’s work schedule and Kyle is asleep in his room. Ali just heads up to her room, changes into workout clothes, and goes to the gym. She had slacked off during her time with Ash, and she needs to get back into the game. She pushes herself as hard as she can, and sends Ash sweaty selfies of herself in her sports bra when she finishes up, feeling a little fiesty. 

_Ash: are you trying to kill me?_

_Ali: quite the opposite… actually :P_

_Ash: you’re beautiful. And strong af_

_Ali: oh… am I now?_

_Ash: mhm most definitely are_

_Ali: I miss you._

_Ash: I miss you too, baby._

            Ali calls Ash when she gets back to her place, plopping back in her bed, sweaty from the gym and worked up. She groans when it goes to voicemail, and pulls off her sports bra and shorts. With or without Ash, she needs to get off. She grabs her vibrator from her bedside drawer, and then puts it down next to her. She brings her hands to her breasts, cupping them gently and beginning to tease her nipples.

            She has no idea why she’s horny, but is undeniably desperate for some sort of friction. She plays with her nipples until they’re rock hard points, and she looks down at them, wishing Ash was there to suck on them for her. She remembers all the times Ash has taken care of her nipples, running her tongue over one gently before taking it into her mouth. She always starts off gentle, teasing Ali before finally sucking harder on her nipple, until it turns bright red and hardens completely. She moans as she rubs her nipples and reminds herself of how good it feels when Ashlyn works them.

            Nobody had ever paid close attention to all parts of her body like Ash does. Ash is always licking, kissing, sucking, biting all of her skin, from her ears to her neck to her abs and her legs. Ash loves to make her feel completely worshipped. Ali runs her hand across her abs and runs a nail down her hipbones. She can tell she’s wet and worked up, and tries to keep restraint over herself, subconsciously spreading her legs.

            She finally gives in, and moves a hand between her legs, swiping her fingers through her soaked folds gently. She teases herself, whining quietly and imagining that her fingers are Ashlyn’s tongue. She presses a finger shallowly into her entrance, and swirls it around a bit, imagining her wetness spilling into Ashlyn’s mouth as Ash does this to her. She pulls out her finger and then moves up to her swollen clit, spreading more wetness to it as she rubs over it gently. She moans loudly, feeling her hand grow wet and her resolve slipping.        

            She reaches for the vibrator next to her, and turns it on to the lowest setting. She holds it against her clit for a moment, breathing out heavily and moaning before moving it to her entrance. She feels all of the new wetness pooling there, the vibrator getting her excited. She slides it into her slowly, whining at the way it stretches her and vibrates incredibly inside her.

“Fuck,” she mutters, to herself, thinking of all the times Ash has pressed her fingers into her, has fucked her until she couldn’t think straight. She remembers the naughty things Ash always whispers in her ear as she fingers her, and feels herself slipping already, her orgasm near.

“Ash, Ash, Ash,” she breathes out to her empty room. She remembers Ashlyn’s fingers deep inside her, her breath on her ear, her hand on her breast. She remembers her own hips in front of Ashlyn’s face, Ash’s tongue deep inside her as Ali also eats out her wet girlfriend. She remembers her favorite position, sitting on Ashlyn’s face, humping her face and letting her tongue run along her sensitive, wet clit.

“ASH,” she screams out, grateful for the silencing charm as she comes undone, soaking her vibrator and her hand as she pulls at her nipple with her free hand, her head tossed back and body shaking with her pleasure.

            It’s probably the best orgasm she’s ever given herself, and she smiles, exhausted, out of breath, and sated as she tosses her vibrator aside. She licks her own fingers, giggling at herself and remembering all the times she’s tasted herself in Ashlyn’s mouth and on Ashlyn’s fingers.

            She falls asleep for about an hour, until her phone rings, and brings her out of her nap. It’s Ashlyn, and she automatically picks her phone up.

“You called?” Ash asks. Ali wracks her brain for a second, before realizing that she had, indeed, called Ash.

“Oh, yeah, it’s nothing, it’s all good now,” Ali replies, blushing. “How are you?”  
  
“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I was just… horny,” Ali admits.

“Aw, I’m sorry, babe. Did you take care of it?” Ash asks, and Ali laughs, a bit embarrassed.

“Um, yeah, I did. Thinking of you, of course.”

“I would expect no less. Sorry I couldn’t help you out.”

            Ali blushes deeply again. The things this girl does to her.

\---------------------

            Leaving to go back to school without Kyle is bittersweet. She’s excited to be back at school, away from whatever is going on with her family, but Kyle’s absence is heavy.

“I’ll be there in a week,” Kyle assures her. “I’ll be there to see you in Showcase.”

            Ali and Ash remain mostly quiet on the ride back to school, cuddled up together and not knowing what to say.

“How has it been? At home?” Ali asks, hesitant.

“Better, actually,” Ash admits. “I think Pop’s passing kind of kicked mom and dad into gear. My brother is staying with them, for now.”

“Wow, that’s great, I’m so happy for you guys,” Ali responds, snuggling closer into Ashlyn’s side.

            That night, Ali stops by Ella’s room. She had had the opportunity to thank Alex for her help before she left for break, but she wanted to talk to Ella about it as well.

“Hey,” Ali says with a smile when Ella opens the door. She steps aside, a silent invitation to let Ali in. “Can we talk?”

“I, um, wanted to thank you for the support, when I heard about my brother. I know we aren’t close, but I really appreciate you stepping up for me when I needed it,” Ali explains. “I hope you know I would do the same for you.”

“Any time, Kriegs. You’re my captain and my teammate. I have your back.”

“Why are we… like this?” Ali asks, hesitant. “I just, I don’t know why we’re so awkward with each other.”

“I don’t agree with your… choices. But that doesn’t mean I don’t support you as a person.”

“Okay, but… you have made similar choices to me?” Ali asks, confused.

“I’m not… like that,” Ella states. Ali sighs.

“Okay, fine, nobody said you had to be. But why do you hold it against me?”

“I don’t hold it against you, I just don’t agree with it, and I guess I kind of pity you for it.”

            Ali rolls her eyes, the progress she had thought she was making with Ella gone. She sighs, trying to figure out a way to say what she wants to say.

“Don’t pity me. I’m the happiest I could ever be,” Ali states, before leaving the room, slamming it slightly too loudly behind her.

            Before she goes to bed that night, she gets a text from Carli. She rolls over to grab her phone, intrigued as to what it could be about.

_Carli: Ella told me you’re mad at her? What’s going on?_

_Ali: I’m not mad at her! We just disagree on some things._

_Carli: Okay, well. Keep it off the pitch._

_Ali: Trust me, I do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI friends!!!! 
> 
> (I SAW THE TEAM PLAY IN BOCA AND IT WAS INCREDIBLE I DIED)
> 
> anywayy
> 
> I'm so glad to see that you guys are still with me!! this is the last somber chapter for a little while, I think :P. things get fun with the Tri Wizard Tournament coming up!!! 
> 
> let me know what you think!!! :D thanks friends


	42. Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school means the beginning of camp for the Tri Wizard Tournament, and it's all anyone is talking about.

**_Hogwarts Today_ **

**_17 Players Called Up for Tri Wizard Tournament Camp_ **

_Madame Hooch has named her 17 players to join the camp for this year’s Tri Wizard Tournament. The camp starts today, and will run for two weeks, culminating in the intra-team friendly called Showcase. Showcase gives call ups to the camp the opportunity to play each other in front of the school, as a send off before the tournament. The final roster will be named the night after Showcase, and the team will leave for the tournament in the following days._

_The lineup called into camp follows:_

**_Keepers (3):_ ** _Nicole Barnhart (Ravenclaw), Ashlyn Harris (Gryffindor), Hope Solo (Slytherin)_

**_Beaters (5)_ ** _: Whitney Engen (Ravenclaw), Sydney Leroux (Slytherin), Meghan Klingenberg (Gryffindor), Ali Krieger (Slytherin), Becky Sauerbrunn (Ravenclaw)_

**_Chasers (6)_ ** _: Lauren Cheney (Hufflepuff), Tobin Heath (Gryffindor), Carli Lloyd (Slytherin), Kristie Mewis (Ravenclaw), Heather O’Reilly (Gryffindor), Megan Rapinoe (Slytherin)_

**_Seekers (3):_ ** _Alex Morgan (Slytherin), Christen Press (Hufflepuff), Amy Rodriguez (Gryffindor)_

_In the way of Keepers, there is not much of a surprise. The three Keepers are the same as they were from last year’s camp, which ended in Solo and Barnhart making the roster. Some believe that Harris may have the chance to edge out Barnhart this year, but it being the Ravenclaw’s seventh year, this tournament would be an incredible opportunity to get her noticed going into her professional career._

_The biggest surprise comes with the omission of the school’s star Beater, Gryffindor’s Christie Pearce. A staple on the Hogwarts team at this tournament since her second year, the seventh year made Hogwarts history when she was called up to the England National Team’s January Camp. It is expected that Pearce and Barnhart will both be offered contracts by teams in the English Qudditch Professional League (EQPL) later this year._

_This selection of Beaters includes presumed starters Becky Sauerbrunn and Ali Krieger, neither of whom have ever played a game at a Tri Wizard Tournament. Krieger made the roster last year, and Sauerbrunn was called up to camp, but not named to the roster. With the graduation of Rachael Buehler and the exciting call up for Christie Pearce, Hogwarts will see a young, and rather green duo of Beaters. The rest of the Beaters selected are all third years: Ravenclaw’s Whitney Engen, Gryffindor’s Meghan Klingenberg, and Slytherin’s Sydney Leroux. In fact, Leroux, after transferring in from Beauxbatons in September, has only played one match for Slytherin. The trio will have the chance to battle it out during camp for the third Beater spot. Our money is on the small but feisty Klingenberg, who partnered well with Pearce over the past few months to create an unstoppable Beater pairing on the Gryffindor side._

_The Chasers are a bit more predictable, with veterans Heather O’Reilly and Carli Lloyd returning. Lauren Cheney also made the roster last year, though she did not see any minutes. Tobin Heath and Megan Rapinoe were called up last year, but did not make the roster. The wild card is third year Ravenclaw Chaser, Kristie Mewis, who has held down an otherwise unimpressive Ravenclaw offense this season._

_The Seekers are also as expected. With the graduation of Abby Wambach, it seems that forth year Amy Rodriguez, who was chosen for the roster last year but, as expected, did not see any minutes, will likely be the starting Seeker. It seems there is a chance as well for third year Alex Morgan, who has come out with superstar performances in her first few matches for Slytherin. Also called up was the third year Hufflepuff Seeker, Christen Press, whose performances have been solid, but are not expected to earn her a place on the final roster._

_Practices for the Tri Wizard Camp will be after classes every day during the week, from 3-6pm, and this weekend from 8am-11am and 2pm-5pm both days. House teams will not practice over this two week period, and all practices for the camp will be closed to outsiders until next weekend’s Showcase._

            Camp is all everyone talks about the next day. The Slytherin table showers Hope, Alex, Ali, Syd, Carli, and Pinoe with excitement and praise. Though the Tri Wizard Tournament is an incredible opportunity for the typically rival Houses to unite and root for the same team, the Houses still find great pride in their players and the role they play for the Hogwarts team. They’re all hyped for the first day of camp after class, even though the returners know it will just include fitness testing and team meetings. Ash comes over to the Slytherin table after breakfast, and Ali smiles widely at her, assuming she is planning on walking her to class. They head out of the Great Hall together, towards Ali’s classroom.

“Can we talk?” Ash asks, taking Ali’s hand in her own. Ali nods.

“Yeah, of course.”

“I, um, don’t know how I’m going to do this camp. It’s really intense.”

“What do you mean? You did it last year, and you’re better and more fit this year. You have a real chance to make the roster, even _Hogwarts Today_ knows it,” Ali tells her, rubbing her palm with her thumb.

“Yeah, I know, but I’m… not in my best headspace. You get that, right?” Ash asks. Ali takes Ash aside, into an empty hallway. She turns to Ash, and strokes her cheek gently.

“I know, baby. But you owe yourself this. You owe yourself giving your best shot to do this, to make this roster. I know you can do it, you know you can do it. It’s going to be hard, you have a lot going on, but you owe it to yourself to try,” Ali tells her, leaning forward to kiss her gently, any concern about making it to class on time gone.

“I’m afraid that I won’t be my best, and I won’t make the roster, and I don’t know if I can handle that right now,” Ash admits.

“Then be your best. Put all of this sadness and anger into your play. Play like you have something to prove. And if it doesn’t work out, if you don’t make the roster, I’ll be here for you every step of the way,” Ali reminds her.

“I know you will support me, Alex, but you’re going. You’re going to be starting at that tournament no matter what. So no, if I don’t make it, you won’t be here. You’ll be winning our school the Tri Wizard Cup.”

“That’s… hurtful,” Ali admits. “I’m going to do my best to be here for you, like I always am. I love you, so much, and I want the best for you. I want to see you show everyone why deserve that roster spot.”

“I’m sick of being let down,” Ash admits. “By life.”

            Ali feels her heart breaking for her girlfriend, and kisses the base of her neck gently and lovingly.

“I will do everything in my power not to let you down. You’re my world, and don’t forget it,” Ali tells her.

            They’re both late to class, and both end up losing a few points for their schools, much to everyone else’s annoyance. The day goes by extremely slowly, and Ali is both anxious about fitness testing and worried about her girlfriend and brother. She tells Pinoe what’s going on when she asks why she was late to class, and they sigh, both feeling sad for Ash.

“There’s a good chance I won’t make it either,” Pinoe says. “You know I’ll watch out for her while you’re gone.”

“Stop, Pinoe. You can make it,” Ali replies.

“I can, but I probably won’t.”

“Don’t say that,” Ali insists.

“You know, Sera is singing in the common room tonight,” Pinoe remarks. “You should bring Ash. Seems like she needs it,” Pinoe suggests. Ali smiles.

“Yeah, that sounds great, actually. Can I have Sera’s number? I want to ask her about something.”

            Pinoe gives Ali Sera’s phone number, and then they’re at their next class, before Pinoe has a chance to ask why.

\--------

            Ali feels the adrenaline begin in the locker room. She puts on her Hogwarts training top and shorts for fitness testing, and she gets the best feeling of déjà vu she’s ever had. Except, this year, she isn’t battling Becky for the third Beater spot, she is preparing to play alongside her. Her and Becky have big shoes to fill, from Buehler and Pearcie, but she knows they can do it. They’re both strong players, and they are already friends with a mutual respect and good communication. They can pull this off.            

            They do strength tests, speed tests, and, of course, the beep test. They’re all absolutely exhausted by the time it ends, reaching for water and trying to keep their bodies from crashing to the ground against their will. HAO lasts the longest on the beep test, to absolutely nobody’s surprise. She’s been the fittest member of the team for a couple of years now. Ali does even better on fitness testing than she anticipated, and feels great about her hard workouts over break. She can, however, tell that Ashlyn’s fitness isn’t where Ali knows it should be. She makes a mental note to talk to Ash about it later while they stretch before the team meeting. Ali sits down between HAO and Pinoe, and Ash pats her head as she walks by, making Ali giggle. Madame Hooch talks about the schedule for the upcoming week, and her expectations for the week. No alcohol, no skipping class, no being late to or skipping practices. She hands out a diet plan and recovery tips. Then she touches on the topic of the player turnover from last season.

“We are down some incredible players, including Abby, Buehler, Boxxy, and, our Captain, Pearcie, all of whom were incredible leaders on this team. This year, there are a number of returners who I expect to see step it up and becoming leaders and motivators. I am also naming the Captain for the next two weeks. Heather, I expect you to lead this team to the best of your ability, and thank you for taking me up on my offer to be the Captain for this camp.”

            Ali beams, patting HAO’s knee and giving her a side hug. There was no better option to lead this team over the next few weeks. She couldn’t be more thrilled for her good friend.

“However, as I said before, I’m not just looking at Heather to step up as a leader. I’m looking for all of the upperclassmen and all of the returners to lead. ARod, I’m looking for you to be a leader to the Seekers. Ali, I’m looking to you to show the Beaters the ropes. And Hope, I’m looking to you to set an example, as always, for the Keepers,” Madame Hooch adds.

            Ali smiles at her name being mentioned. She is the only Beater on this camp roster who had previously made the Tri Wizard Tournament roster, and is being looked to as a leader because of it. She also has to kind of scoff at the mention of Hope. As much as Hope is the leader of the Keepers, being a consistent starter for the team since before Bri even graduated, Barnie had been in the pool almost as long as Hope had, and Ash wasn’t a first timer either. Sure, Hope would be an on the pitch leader of the Keepers. But off of the pitch? Ali has to admit, she loves Hope, but she’s still getting there in terms of being a true leader off the pitch.

            When the meeting concludes, Ash, Ali, Barnie, and Becky tease Whit for not telling them she had been called up, until she finally admits how last minute her call up had been.

“She originally called up Chups. But she was having more concussion problems, and she realized she wasn’t going to be a safe bet to take either way, so she called me instead,” Whit explains. “I just got the call a few days ago.”

            Everyone leans in to hug Whit.

“I’m just so glad you’re here,” they tell her. Everyone is sad, knowing that Chups is still struggling with her concussion issues. These were particularly difficult issues for magic to heal, and were sometimes career enders.

“I still think she’s coming back,” Whit states. “Chups. Hopefully in time to get back on this team before she graduates.”

            Ash makes a comment about how kind and thoughtful Whit is, and Ali nods in agreement, leaning in to her girlfriend as they walk to the locker room to shower and change.   
  
“Make sure these two trouble makers get in separate showers!” Pinoe teases. Ali rolls her eyes, but Ash shrugs.

“She’s not wrong, I’m definitely tempted to crash your shower,” Ash replies. Ali laughs, and turns towards her girlfriend.

“You’re the worst!” Ali insists, a huge smile on her face as she says it.

“You love it,” Ash insists.

“You know I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo friends!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Get hyped for a few fun chapters of Quidditch ahead!!!! I know the angst has been plentiful #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Let me know what you think, as always :P and happy Monday (or, ya know, Tuesday if you're ahead of me)


	43. Your Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweetness and team bonding!

       After they shower (separately, of course) Ali corners Ash and tells her to come watch Sera perform in the Slytherin common room.

“I don’t know, Al. I’m tired and I have a lot of work to do,” Ash starts. Ali gently pushes her against the wall of the locker room and checks to make sure they are the last two left before kissing Ash deeply. She pulls away and puts on her best pouty face.

“Please? I really think it’ll be nice. I really want you there,” Ali asks. “Please?”

            Ash laughs, running a hand through Ali’s hair.

“If it’s that important to you,” Ash says. “But I might fall asleep on you.”

            Ali smiles, and kisses her again.

“I love you, and I’ll be totally happy to let you sleep on me.”

            They head to the Slytherin common room, wet hair down their backs dressed in casual sweats and tee shirts. Sera’s performance has already begun when they arrive, and Ali finds a spot on the floor for them to plop down on. Ash rests her head on Ali’s shoulder, and Ali kisses the top of it.

“You’re right, this is nice,” Ash admits, enjoying the music and the closeness of her girlfriend. “But I do have homework.”

“I’ll help you with it later,” Ali promises.

            Near the end of Sera’s performance, Ali taps Ash to make sure she is awake. Ash looks at her, confused, and Ali points to where Sera is getting set up to conclude her set.

“This one is for Ashlyn, from Ali,” Sera says into the mic, looking over at them and giving them a wink. Ashlyn’s heart melts, and she leans in to kiss Ali.

“You asked her to sing something for me?!” Ash asks, giddy. People had asked Sera for this favor before, but it wasn’t one she had ever agreed to. But for Ali and Ashlyn? Sera was happy to do it.

“Yeah, this song, it really helps me through a lot, and I think of you, of us when I hear it, so, I hope it can be there for you, too. Even when I’m not,” Ali explains. Sera begins to play the chords to Phillip Phillips’ _Home_.

 

_Hold on, to me as we go_  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

_Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

_Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. oo-oo-oo-oo_  
Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. oo-oo-oo-oo  
Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. oo-oo-oo-oo  
Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. oo-oo-oo-oo

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_  
Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh  
Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh  
Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_  
Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh  
Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh  
Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

_Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_  
Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh  
Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh  
Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_  
Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh  
Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh  
Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_  
Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh  
Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh  
Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

 

            Ash has tears running down her face by the time the song ends, and Ali kisses her cheek, rubbing her thumb over the fallen tears.

“I love you so much, Ashlyn. You’re my better half, the sweetest human I’ve ever known. I love you. So, so much. Your heart… it inspires me, every day. The way you’ve loved and cared for me through everything I’ve been through is absolutely remarkable. And I want you to know, beyond all else, you are my world. I’m here for you. Through everything life throws at us. And I know it’s hard, and you’re in the thick of it. And it’s okay to struggle, and to be down on yourself. But I will always be your rock, just like you are mine. You are so special, and I am so, so grateful to call you mine,” Ali tells her, tears falling from her own eyes by the end of it. They’re in a crowded room full of people, but it feels like they’re the only two people in the world. Ash takes Ali’s face in her hands, and kisses her deeply, opening her mouth to let her tongue battle for dominance with Ali’s. They’re both out of breath by the time they pull away, and blush slightly for losing control of their passion for each other in public. Ash runs her hand through Ali’s hair, holding her close.

“This was so sweet of you, baby. This means so much to me. Nobody has ever treated me like you do, besides my grandma,” Ash starts, a smile on her face. “But you love me in a lot of ways I never wanted my grandma to,” she adds, and Ali laughs.

“Come to my room?” Ali asks. “I want us to talk, alone.”

            It seems that Ali’s version of “talking” involves Ash on her back, with Ali’s mouth between her legs. She hoists Ashlyn’s thighs over her shoulders and licks her happily and hungrily until Ashlyn is coming under her, screaming out her name in pleasure. Ali moves her mouth away when Ash whines, too sensitive to take any more licking, and leaves her head on Ashlyn’s thigh, smiling into her smooth skin. Ash reaches down to softly run a finger through Ali’s hair.

“Let me return the favor,” Ash says, a small smirk gracing her face. When Ali doesn’t reply, she realizes her girlfriend has fallen asleep, Ashlyn’s juices coating her lips and face, smiling stupidly into her skin. She slides her thigh out from underneath Ali, and Ali mumbles incoherently, half-asleep, as Ash sets her up in her bed, pulling the covers over her. She laughs when she sees the wetness between Ali’s legs. Only Ali could fall asleep that horny.

“I’m going to go do my homework, okay, baby? I love you, so so much,” Ash tells Ali, pushing her hair out of her face, and kissing her gently, tasting herself on Ali’s lips.

“Stay with me,” Ali mutters. “I want to cuddle.”

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep, okay? But I have to do my homework before tomorrow.”

            Ali pouts, but doesn’t argue, and Ash climbs in bed with her.

“Your face is a little messy,” Ash teases, wrapping her arms around Ali. “Who knew, eating out puts you to sleep.”

            Ali giggles, and kisses the corner of Ashlyn’s mouth softly.

“I haven’t been sleeping that well,” Ali admits. “Worried.”

“Sleep now, baby. I won’t leave you.”

“You need to do your homework,” Ali mumbles, resting her head on Ashlyn’s chest.

“I’ll do it in the morning.”

            Ali falls asleep moments later, snuggled up to Ashlyn’s front. Ash holds her close, and kisses the top of her head tenderly. Sometimes it scares her, how much Ali means to her, how much of her heart one person holds. Bu she trusts her so much, she trusts her implicitly. She trusts her with her heart. Nobody had ever loved her like Ali did. Put her first, gone out of her way to care for her and show her how much she is loved.

\-------------------

            The next day, after practice, the teams gathers for what they assume will be a post-training meeting including some fitness updates. But Madame Hooch completely surprises them with a scavenger hunt.

“You guys need to communicate and bond, so I’m splitting you up into groups for a scavenger hunt. Two groups of six and one group of five. I know you’re all exhausted, but I’m sure you’d rather this than more drills, right?” Madame Hooch asks. Everyone agrees, and she pulls out index cards with the groups on them.   
  
“The first group is Hope, Becky, Cheney, HAO, Pinoe, and ARod. Second group is Barnie, Ali, Tobin, Carli, Kling, and Alex. And the third group is Ashlyn, Syd, Whit, Christen, and Kristie.”

            The scavenger hunt requires them to do everything from weird drills to finding creepy things to casting spells. At one point, someone from their team has to transfigure someone else into a Quaffle, and the rest of their team members have to toss the Quaffle back and forth between them with their eyes closed.

            It’s simultaneously one of the most bizarre and one of the most fun experiences any of them had ever had. There was always a bonding night during camp, but it had never once involved a scavenger hunt. Hope’s group wins, which surprises absolutely no one. They all grumble about how a group including Becky, Cheney, and HAO was simply unfair, but it is to no avail.   
  
“I can’t believe we were both on losing teams,” Ash groans. Ali kisses her, hard, and Ash moans into her mouth.

“I just really love you,” Ali says, a huge smile on her face. “I had a great time last night.”

“I feel like I’m the one who had a great time!!! You had Sera sing for me and then you ate me out before falling asleep! How cute!” Ash exclaims. Ali laughs.

“I got to show you how much I love you, and I wanted you to snuggle and sleep with me. I wanted it. I felt happy and comfortable cuddling up with you to sleep. I just… I’ve been feeling good recently, in terms of the nightmares and my anxiety, and I just, I feel so good, Ash. I have the opportunity to be good to you,” Ali raves.

“I’m so happy for you, baby,” Ash says, with a huge smile as well. “I love you.”

            They spend the rest of the night in the library, helping each other with their homework and keeping each other awake as they try to do all their work.

“This is what I hate about camp,” Ash groans. “I’m exhausted, I have no time to do my homework,” she whines. “And Jill put me in the cut group.”

“What?” Ali asks, confused. “What do you mean, the cut group?”

“During the scavenger hunt. Didn’t you notice that my group was the third string Keeper, third string Seeker, the random Ravenclaw Chaser, and a couple of Beaters who probably won’t make it either?” Ash asks. “It’s not a coincidence.”

“Oh, so you think I’m not in the starting group either since I’m not in Hope’s group?” Ali asks.

“No, I didn’t mean it that way.”

“Okay, then stop jumping to conclusions.”

            The librarian comes by and tells them to be quiet, and Ali sighs audibly, reaching out to hold Ashlyn’s hand.

“I know you can do this. I know it,” Ali assures her. “You are… so fucking good. You’re the Keeper of the best House team in this school.”

“Oh, so you admit Gryffindor is better than Slytherin?!” Ash teases.

“Shut up, I’m trying to be nice.”

“I’m glad you think highly of me, as a player,” Ash admits, genuinely. “I really respect you, not just because you’re my girlfriend, but as a player and as a House Captain.”

“Thanks, baby. That means a lot. I respect you as a player as well. Wouldn’t be constantly plotting to distract you with bludgers in games if I didn’t,” Ali teases.

            They don’t finish their homework before they get kicked out of the library, and Ali ends up crashing in Ashlyn’s room, too tired to walk all the way to Slytherin. Ali snuggles up as the big spoon, holding Ash to her front, and kisses her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“I love us being able to crash in each other’s rooms so casually,” Ali says, smiling as she buries her face in Ashlyn’s hair.

“Me too, baby. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :D
> 
> I hope this one was a bit happier than some of my previous chapters have been!! :P 
> 
> Let me know what you think about Ali's sweet thing for Ash. Also, if you didn't already know what song this fic is named after.... there ya go :P
> 
> Thanks so much, you guys are the best!


	44. Showcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team faces off against each other in a public scrimmage.

          The day before Showcase is, for everyone in camp, a moment of truth. It doesn’t exactly decide who will be on the roster, or who will likely be starting, but it’s as good a bet as any. Madame Hooch will choose two teams of seven out of her seventeen players to play in Showcase, which will leave one Seeker, one Beater, and one Keeper without the opportunity to play. But that’s just the beginning. In total, only twelve players will make the final roster to go to the Tri Wizard Tournament.

            Madame Hooch announces the teams for the following day at a team meeting. She picks up two index cards, and begins to read from the first.

“Team one for tomorrow is: Hope, Ali, Becky, Carli, Heather, Lauren, and Amy. Team two is Ashlyn, Sydney, Whitney, Tobin, Megan, Kristie, and Alex. Christen, Nicole, and Kling won’t be playing tomorrow. That doesn’t mean any of you are officially cut from the Tournament roster, just that there are other players that I want to take a look at tomorrow,” she explains. “Harris, Barnhart, Leroux, Engen, Klingenberg, I want to see all of you before you leave.”

            Ashlyn feels her entire body shake as she makes her way up. Ali pats her leg excitedly, but Ash feels like it’s too early for her to get excited. She’s the first one up to Madame Hooch.

“Harris, I’m playing you tomorrow because I haven’t seen you in this kind of environment before, and I want to see what I have. I want to make it very clear that this doesn’t mean you’re on my roster yet, that tomorrow is your chance to earn that spot,” she tells her. Ash nods, and smiles gratefully.

“Thank you, very much for this opportunity.”

            Ash brushes hands with Whit on her way to go join the rest of the girls in the locker room, and gives her friend a huge smile. After being the last one called up, Whit had gone through camp feeling a sense that she didn’t belong, and she had proved herself wrong by earning a spot in Showcase. Madame Hooch tells Barnie she is not cut yet, and that she still has a good chance of making the roster, before bringing all three of the Beaters up together.

“This was a very tough decision for me to make. Obviously, I’m still deciding between the three of you, whom I think the strongest backup will be. I decided this year to choose my second team players as players I think I need to see more of, not necessarily players I think are the best. I said this to the Keepers and I’ll say it to you as well, nobody is cut and nobody has earned a spot yet. Whit and Syd, this is your spot to earn, but it’s also yours to lose. Best of luck to all three of you.”

            Ali, Ash, and Whit celebrate hearing the lineups even though they have heard the warnings. They know tomorrow will be a big, important day, so they all go to bed early. Ash and Ali even split off into their own rooms, for the first time that week. They don’t have to get up early for Showcase, seeing as the game doesn’t start until 2pm, but they had a team breakfast at 10am. Ali ends up texting Ash when she can’t sleep at 11pm.

_Ali: turns out I actually sleep better with you…. Missing your arms around me._

_Ash: come here, you’re more than welcome to stay! Miss your arms, too._

            Ali really doesn’t want to get up and trek all the way to Gryffindor, but decides she wants to be with her girlfriend. So she gets up, slides some sweatpants on over her underwear and not bothering to put a bra under her tee shirt. She’s grateful for the extended midnight curfew on Friday nights as she slips out of her room, leaving Pinoe a note, but there are semi-drunk people everywhere and they all stare at her weirdly as she walks around in pajamas.

            When she finally makes it to Ashlyn’s room, Ali pulls the pants and shoes back of and they cuddle into Ashlyn’s bed together. Ali happily nuzzles Ashlyn’s neck.

“You sure this is okay?” Ali asks.

“Yeah, more than. I’m a bit nervous, about tomorrow. You calm me,” Ash assures her.

“I’m so excited, even though I still have to play against you, not on the same team as you,” Ali remarks.

“Kyle came back today, right?” Ash asks.

“Yeah, he should be getting here around now. I plan on seeing him tomorrow night, maybe Sunday if not,” Ali replies, wrapping an arm around Ash more tightly and exploring the skin under the back of her tank top.

“How is Kling doing?” Ali asks, kissing Ashlyn’s neck softly.

“You know Kling, she’s such a good sport. She said she didn’t come into this camp expecting everything, that it’s been a great experience, that she sees what Syd and Whit bring and have taught her. And I think she genuinely means that,” Ash explains. “And gosh, I’m so happy for Whit. She deserves this, she’s worked so hard, she’s such a good player.”

“I’m happy for her, too. What a baller,” Ali adds. “Who do you think it’ll be? The third Beater?”

“Um, I want to say Whit, because I think Whit is a very strong player and I’m biased towards her, but I think Syd also looks really good. Syd has the advantage of knowing how to play with you and Whit has the advantage of knowing how to play with Becky. I think you probably play with Whit better than Syd plays with Becky. I don’t know. I love Syd, but I think she can be a bit of a reckless player, which is fine for House games, and you’re clearly the balanced, rational leader between the two of you, but part of me thinks maybe she’s a Seeker or a Chaser at heart,” Ash explains. “I think, no matter what, all three of them are great choices.”

“That’s an interesting point you make about Syd,” Ali muses. “I’ve thought about her as a Seeker, but she’s the same age as Alex, so. She really wouldn’t have a chance. As a Chaser, maybe, but we have Moe coming up now, even Ella is out of a spot. She was trained as a Beater at Beauxbatons and we needed a Beater, so I went for it. But I agree, I could see her potentially being played elsewhere.”

“I’m kinda sleepy,” Ash admits, resting her eyes, and gently caressing Ali’s arm. Ali smiles, and kisses her neck once more before rolling over so that Ashlyn is the big spoon.

“Night, baby,” Ali says, and Ash instinctively buries her head in Ali’s hair.

“Night, beautiful,” Ash mumbles out in reply.

            Showcase is one of the most fun days of the year. It’s an intense, high caliber game that means absolutely nothing, and is generally extremely safe. Rules are a bit more harsh than they are in regular play, and there’s pretty much no excuse for any reckless behavior or fouls. Not that anyone is tempted, anyway. They need to all be healthy and safe for the tournament.

            The first team and second teams use opposite locker rooms, and the girls on each team fight it out over numbers. Once the roster is named, tomorrow, the chosen team will get official numbers and jerseys for the tournament, but for now they have old Hogwarts team jerseys to wear. Hope, naturally, takes number one. Becky takes four, Ali eleven, Carli ten, HAO nine, Cheney twelve, and ARod eight. ARod, HAO, Carli, Ali, and Cheney line up in that order to take pictures of their ascending numbers, while Becky nerd out over the irony and Hope tells them to focus. Since they only have one set of jerseys, they can’t use any overlapping numbers, and the second team gets second pick. Ash begrudgingly takes number eighteen, Syd two, Whit six, Pinoe fifteen, Tobin seventeen, Kristie nineteen, and Alex thirteen. Ironically enough, Tobin, Ash, and Kristie take photos of their ascending jersey numbers, which the rest of their team seems to find adorable.

            HAO leads the first team and Ash takes over a leadership role on the second team. When they walk out to the pitch to shake hands, Ash takes a moment to smile and laugh. Her team is about to be obliterated by the likely starters for the Tri Wizard Tournament, and she was somehow expected to pull out the best game of her career to earn herself a roster spot.

“This isn’t about us as individuals proving we’re good enough to be on this roster,” Ash reminds them. “This is about us as a team proving that it’s all about putting your neck on the line for the other players. I’m putting mine on the line for you, and I hope for the same in return.”

            Ashlyn’s pep talk seems to work, and everyone on both teams is excited once brooms are mounted. It seems the entire school is in the stands, and for once, nobody is wearing House gear, and rather, everyone is wearing Hogwarts gear, a sight that melts Ali’s heart. Ali and Becky have a last minute communication moment before splitting across the pitch, and then the Quaffle is released.

            The first team controls the game from the moment it begins. Ali and Becky easily outplay Syd and Whit, and wreck havoc for everyone on the second team. HAO and Cheney seem to communicate nearly effortlessly, stringing together plays and passes and scoring goals on Ashlyn that Ali can barely believe get passed her girlfriend.

            Ash plays well. The bludgers are constantly being redirected towards her, but she manages to avoid most of them and stop as many shots as she can. She tries to help Whit and Syd gain better control of the bludgers, and she directs Kristie to try to block the channels between HAO and Cheney that are getting them in so much trouble.

            Though the first team seems to have it all under control, Ali realizes ARod may not actually be the best Seeker choice. She’s always believed in Alex, but as she attempts to catch up to a bludger to redirect it at Alex, she realizes Alex has a step on ARod. ARod is still more sophisticated about her movements avoiding a bludger and her speed is hard to beat, but she sees a technicality and a maturity in Alex’s play that is going to make this game harder to win than she had originally anticipated.

            The first team was up by 70 points, but 70 points wasn’t going to help them at all if Alex caught that snitch first. Ali calls Becky over to her, closer so that she can communicate her plan. She knows Alex, and she knows her weaknesses.

“ARod is a better swerve, a better turn. I’ll dive in if you want to clean up?” Ali asks. Becky nods, and directs the bludger she has towards Ali, so that she can control its movements. Ali knows that, between the two of them, Becky is better at organizing and cleaning up messes. She knows she’s going to have to bite the bullet and dive in, hoping to safely wreck havoc on Alex as the Seekers chase after the snitch. Syd dives in as well, once Whit and her untangle Ali and Becky’s plan, and Ali feels confident knowing Syd is not going to pose too large a threat on her ability to work.

            The Beaters focusing on the Seekers leaves the Chasers and Keepers to their own devices, and Hope groans as Pinoe’s long range shot and Tobin’s creativity start to show in a few points made. Ash finds this to be much easier, blocking more shots and better organizing her Chasers to stop turnovers and work on defending as well as scoring. The first team’s lead drops to fifty points when Ali sends the bludger directly towards the underside of a streaking Alex. She has a slight edge on ARod, but when she has to fly upwards ever so slightly to avoid the bludger, ARod does what Ali had hoped she would do, and instead swerves under the bludger. She gets a full body length on Alex then, and Ali instead sends the bludger towards Becky, for the sake of control. Becky sends it towards an annoyed Ashlyn, who has to duck out of the way, almost giving Carli a chance to score until Ash, by some miracle, puts an arm out to deflect the quaffle.

            By the time the Seekers catch up to the snitch, ARod has managed to maintain most of her lead on Alex, and doesn’t have too much trouble grabbing the game winning item out of the air. It’s a major relief moment for everyone on the first team; there’s no more embarrassing fate than losing to those who were getting cut for you. When everyone gets to the ground, there’s all hugs and love going around. Everyone seems generally happy with the game. Ali hugs Ash extra tight, knowing her girlfriend had pulled out the performance that she was hoping she would. The first team ends up winning with a score of 260-50.

“Well done, ladies,” Madame Hooch tells everyone. “Enjoy tonight. Tomorrow, I want to see recovery, and you'll be getting phone calls in the afternoon.”

            They all head off to the two different locker rooms, but not before deciding that a second team member will host the first team tonight, as well as Kling, Christen, and Barnie. Pinoe ends up agreeing to host, and Ali groans.

“Come on! I’m on the winning team and now I have to host because of my stupid roommate!” Ali grumbles as they change. Everyone laughs at her, and she just smiles. They’re gong to celebrate making it through Tri Wizard camp, and an incredible show put on at Showcase. Tomorrow they will face the tough decisions. Tomorrow will decide their fates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Let me know what you thought of the players and how everyone did!! Also, a bit of a contest!!! 
> 
> In the comments or in my tumblr ask, give me your roster prediction. 2 Keepers, 3 Beaters, 5 Chasers, 2 Seekers. 
> 
> Winner gets..... something I have yet to decide... lol 
> 
> Thank you!! And comment away! :P


	45. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery day presents some challenges, some excitement, and the return of Kyle.

          The ‘small celebration’ at Ali and Pinoe’s quickly turns from a team of seventeen Quidditch girls sipping beer to as many people as can possibly fit in Ali and Pinoe’s room making it absolutely impossible for anyone to move. Ali and Ash, and, well, most of the team, end up sliding out and moving over to Gryffindor, ditching Pinoe with a party full of randos in their room.  
  
       Ali wakes up the next morning squished in between two bodies. She rubs her eyes, completely disoriented, and it takes her a minute to realize that, in addition to the warmth of her girlfriend on one side of her, Whit and Pinoe have also managed to fit into Ashlyn’s twin size bed. Ali grumbles, and pushes herself away from the bodies, climbing out of bed. Memories of the celebration come flooding back slowly, them all escaping to Ashlyn’s room, them being too tired to move, and all falling asleep in one bed. Ali thanks the Heavens that they remembered to at least conduct the sobering spell before they fell asleep, as she ends up waking up without any sort of hangover.

           She begrudgingly heads back to her own room, a bit worried about what she’s going to find. She’s only wearing a pair of Ashlyn’s oversized boxers and her sports bra, so she ditches the boxers, finding her thong in the corner of the room, and pulling on her jeans from the night before. She grabs the sheer tank she had worn the night before, but decides, in the end, to leave it in Ashlyn’s room for now. She doesn't want to look like she is doing the walk of shame. She instead grabs one of Ashlyn’s plain tees and finds her phone and wand.

        Her room is a mess. There are empty cups everywhere, stains on the carpet, and empty alcohol bottles lining the floor. This kind of celebration would lead one to believe Hogwarts had already won the tournament, or, one better, Slytherin had just won the House Cup. Ali laughs, and casts a spell to clean up the mess and reorganize and even put back together some broken items. She checks the time, and realizes she doesn’t have long before she is going to meet her brother at the Great Hall for breakfast. She decides to skip the shower for now, since they have recovery at the pool in just a couple of hours anyway, and instead sorts through her phone, pulling up the ridiculous pictures she took last night and sending some along to Ashlyn’s phone. Her personal favorite includes Ali on Ashlyn’s back, Ash’s hands wrapped around her thighs and both of them tossing back a shot.

        She eventually just decides to head down to breakfast a little early, wanting to make sure she has as much time as possible to spend with her brother. She’s surprised to see that he’s already there, sipping orange juice, as the kitchen hadn’t even opened yet. She smiles widely as they hug, holding him close.

“How are you?” She asks, taking a seat across from him at the Gryffindor table.

“I’ve been better. Happy to be back at school,” he replies. “It was great to see you play yesterday, Als. You really killed it. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, it was a great game, and I’m really excited for this tournament,” Ali replies. “How has it been at home? Since I’ve been gone?”

“Pretty weird. Any sort of mercy Mom and Dad were showing me while you were around kinda went to the wayside. But they couldn’t even agree with each other long enough to have a real conversation with me. I’ve never seen them like this, Als. I’m really worried,” he lets her know.

“Shit, yeah, so am I. Fuck. Our parents are getting divorced,” Ali states, like it’s nothing.

“I wouldn’t say that. This is so new, they’ve never been like this before. I doubt they would give up on each other that quickly.”

“But who knows how long it’s really been going on for? This could just be the first we see of it,” Ali argues.

            They talk a bit more about mom and dad, about Ali’s game, about the team, about Ashlyn, and about Max, but completely ignore the elephant in the room.

“Are you worried, being back?” Ali asks. “You know, since everyone knows?”

            Kyle laughs, and looks down at his bacon, playing with it with his fork.

“Kind of, yeah. I have a target on my back right now, and it’s really uncomfortable. Even at the game yesterday. People were pointing me out to their friends and… it felt weird. Everyone who knows that kid looks at me like I’m some sort of corrupting enemy, when in reality he asked for it and I wasn’t making him pay for it. But ugh, then, at the same time, I kinda was corrupting him,” he rambles. Ali smiles, just happy to see him willing to talk with her.

“Are they having you see the psychologist or anything?” Ali asks. She had no idea what the school’s protocol is when it comes to this kind of thing.   
  
“I’m not an addict, Alex,” he replies simply.

“I know, I just… maybe that would help you work through how you feel about it,” she proposes.

“Look, therapy is for some people for some things, but I’m not one of those people and this isn’t one of those things, okay?” Kyle insists, his voice strong with conviction. Ali takes a bite of her eggs, and sighs audibly.

“Okay. Just want to throw it out there that I didn’t think I was either,” Ali replies.   
  
“Come on, Alex, you know your situation was totally different. You were raped, for fuck’s sake.”

“Can we not?” Ali replies, noting the other people in the Hall.

“You brought it up,” he insists.

            The rest of breakfast is mostly uneventful, and Ali finds herself happy for her brother to be home but also somewhat disappointed with their conversation. She leaves when she needs to get to the pool for recovery. Her teammates all joke around about the crazy night in the locker room, and Ash pulls Ali aside to ask about her breakfast with her brother.   
  
“We’ll talk later,” Ali promises her, wanting to focus on the team at the moment.

            After recovery, Madame Hooch tells Ali and Pinoe to stay behind, and they’re both worried. They have no idea what is going on, and can only hope it’s good.

“You asked for us?” Pinoe asks Madame Hooch, as her and Ali walk over, carrying their Quidditch bags, wearing sweats with wet hair cascading down their backs.

“Yes, ladies. I want to tell you that it was anonymously reported to me that the little celebration that went down in your room was more than little. It’s okay with me that you guys wanted to celebrate, but it’s not at all okay that anyone but the team was involved. You guys are role models on this campus, Ali, you especially. You are a House Captain, and I’m extremely disappointed to see you host this sort of event. Don’t let it happen again, especially during a camp, or there will be serious repercussions,” Madame Hooch warns them. Ali doesn’t even remember what she does, just remembering the fear that overtook her and the frustration. As her and Pinoe walk away, Pinoe starts to talk, and Ali just glares at her.   
“Your little party just put my spot in jeopardy, I don’t want to talk about it,” Ali snaps. Pinoe visibly backs off, looking at her, surprised.

“I’m sorry, Ali, but it wasn’t exactly something I wanted either,” Pinoe replies. Ali just walks off, and heads to Gryffindor to see Ashlyn. Ash waits outside Gryffindor for her, after Ali texts her letting her know she’s coming.

“What was that about?” Ash asks. “With Madame Hooch?”

“She heard about last night and is really pissed. I’m livid,” Ali replies. “Fucking Pinoe, I swear. It wasn’t even my party! I wasn’t even there! And still, I’m in trouble because of it. I’m so fucking angry,” Ali rambles. “Pinoe didn’t even have the decency to admit that it was her fault!”

“That sucks,” Ash admits. “I’m sorry. How’s Kyle?”

“Fine, just in denial that he has a problem,” Ali replies, plopping down on Ash’s bed.

            They’re both exhausted after the wild night they were coming off of, and decide to just relax in Ashlyn’s room for the afternoon. Ash paints Ali’s nails, and then Ali falls asleep, her head in Ashlyn’s lap. Ash just strokes her hair and kisses her head softly.

            Ali gets the call first. Ash has to poke her awake when she hears her phone ring, and Ali anxiously reaches over for it.

“Hello?” She answers, nervousness evidence in her voice.

“Krieger, it’s Madame Hooch. I want to officially let you know that you’re on the roster for the tournament. I’m excited by how you and Becky have performed through this camp. Congratulations and I look forward to seeing you two continue to build your partnership, hopefully with no more parties in the future,” Madame Hooch tells her. Ali beams, holding the phone to her ear.

“Thank you, it is an absolute honor to play for this team, I can’t wait,” Ali replies. “And I’m really sorry about last night. It wasn’t the way any of us intended,” she adds. Madame Hooch simply tells her she’ll see her tomorrow, and they hang up.

“You’re going!” Ash exclaims, and Ali smiles, hugging her girlfriend close. Now they can only wait, and hope that when the phone rings again, it’ll be good news for Ashlyn.

“You know, it’s not the end of the world if I don’t make it,” Ash reasons. “It is Barnie’s last year. This would look good for the pro teams who will be there scouting.”

“Okay, but she’s not even going to play if she does go,” Ali replies. “They’re smarter to take you, a younger player, and let you train with the team more.”

“We’ll see,” Ash simply replies.

            It feels like an eternity before Ashlyn’s phone rings. The moment of truth. She picks up and inhales sharply. Ali holds her free hand in her own.

“Hi, Ashlyn, this is Madame Hooch. After what was a very difficult decision, I’ve decided to offer you the second Keeper spot for this tournament. You’ve done well to prove yourself, both during camp and Showcase, and I feel that you having this time to train with our team will be the most advantageous for us all going forward. Congratulations,” she explains. Ash beams, emotion overtaking her senses.

“Wow, um, thank you so much, Madame Hooch. I am so grateful for this opportunity,” Ash replies.

            By the time she hangs up the phone, she’s freaking out and Ali is jumping on top of her.   
  
“We’re going!!! TOGETHER!” Ali exclaims. They roll around on the bed for a while, playing around with each other and kissing gently.

“I’m so fucking proud of you, baby,” Ali insists. “With everything that you’ve been through, here you are, fucking killing it. You’re the best there is, and I’m so blessed to have you by my side. You have earned this and you deserve it,” Ali explains. Ash cups Ali’s cheeks, and kisses her once more.   
  
“Thank you so much, Alibean. I can’t explain how much that means to me. You’re everything to me,” Ash replies, a big smile on her face.   
  
“How did it feel, last year?” Ash asks. “You know, when you won. Even though you didn’t play.”

“Amazing. Incredible. Sure, I felt like the win was more for the people who played minutes. But Barnie, ARod, Tobin, and I just kind of thought about it, you know, and reminded each other of the impact we were able to have just in training. Sure, it’s not the same as being in the games, but it’s still your win, and it feels fucking incredible,” Ali explains. “I know we can do it again this year.”

“I hope so,” Ash replies, smiling. “It was so great, just watching it last year, and to think, this year I get to dress up.”

            Tomorrow, the final roster would be in _Hogwarts Today_ for the entire school to see. Tomorrow and Tuesday, the chosen team will practice together for the final two times before they leave, and Tuesday night will be a sendoff jersey ceremony for all the players. Wednesday, they leave for Durmstrang, the host school of this year’s tournament.

            And they were going to do it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! I'm so glad some of you are sticking with me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter please!!! Comments have been waning and I'm trying to keep my motivation up through the craziness that is college midterm life. 
> 
> Thanks, you're the best!


	46. The Roster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame Hooch releases the roster, and the team is one step closer to the Tri Wizard Tournament.

**_Hogwarts Today_ **

**_Madame Hooch Names Twelve Player Roster for Tri Wizard Tournament, A Review of Showcase_ **

**_Keepers (2):_ ** _Ashlyn Harris (Gryffindor), Hope Solo (Slytherin)_

**_Beaters (3):_ ** _Meghan Klingenberg (Gryffindor), Ali Krieger (Slytherin), Becky Sauerbrunn (Ravenclaw)_

**_Chasers (5):_** _Lauren Cheney (Hufflepuff), Tobin Heath (Gryffindor), Carli Lloyd (Slytherin), Heather O’Reilly* (Gryffindor), Megan Rapinoe (Slytherin)_  
 **  
Seekers (2):** Alex Morgan (Slytherin), Amy Rodriguez (Gryffindor) 

_* Designates Tournament Captain_

**** _After a two week camp culminating in Saturday’s Showcase, Madame Hooch has named the official roster for the Tri Wizard Tournament. Veteran Keeper Hope Solo (Slytherin) is joined by rookie fourth year Ashlyn Harris (Gryffindor), in what is one of the most surprising roster choices. Harris was chosen to compete at Showcase, and turned out a stellar performance that allowed her to edge out Ravenclaw seventh year Nicole Barnhart, who had previously been the backup Keeper for the past two years._

_The biggest surprise, however, comes in the selection of the third Beater position. Suspected starters Ali Krieger (Slytherin) and Becky Sauerbrunn (Ravenclaw) are joined by Gryffindor forth year Meghan Klingenberg (Gryffindor), who is the only roster choice to have not suited up for this past weekend’s Showcase. The assumption is that the performances by Sydney Leroux (Slytherin) and Whitney Engen (Ravenclaw) were unimpressive to Madame Hooch, so she instead decided to go with Klingenberg instead. This will be the first time in three years that a roster choice has not competed in Showcase._

_The Chasers and Seekers are exactly what we would have predicted, with Lauren Cheney (Hufflepuff), Carli Lloyd (Slytherin), and Heather O’Reilly (Gryffindor) starting at Showcase. The trio will be joined by Tobin Heath (Gryffindor) and Megan Rapinoe (Slytherin). The Seekers include Amy Rodriguez (Gryffindor) and Alex Morgan (Slytherin), with the assumption that Rodriguez will be starting. You will, however, see our analysis of this decision in our recap of showcase below._

_In addition, fifth year Heather O’Reilly was named the Captain of the team for this Tournament, with previous Captain Christie Rampone joining England’s National Team Camp this month. In fact, fifth years Hope Solo, Carli Lloyd, and Heather O’Reilly are the oldest players on the roster, making it one of the youngest Tri Wizard Tournament rosters in Hogwarts history._

_This weekend’s Showcase went, in many ways, just as expected. The first team consisted of Hope Solo (Slytherin, K), Ali Krieger (Slytherin, B), Becky Sauerbrunn (Ravenclaw, B), Carli Lloyd (Slytherin, C), Lauren Cheney (Hufflepuff, C), Heather O’Reilly (Gryffindor, C), and Amy Rodriguez (Gryffindor, S). The second team consisted of Ashlyn Harris (Gryffindor, K), Whitney Engen (Ravenclaw, B), Sydney Leroux (Slytherin, B), Megan Rapinoe (Slytherin, C), Tobin Heath (Gryffindor, C), Kristie Mewis (Ravenclaw, C), and Alex Morgan (Slytherin, S). The three players to sit the game were Nicole Barnhart (Ravenclaw, K), Meghan Klingenberg (Gryffindor, B), and Christen Press (Hufflepuff, S)._

_The “first team” and suspected starters for the Tri Wizard Tournament were able to secure a win. But this win was much less decisive than the score line of 250-60 may lead you to believe. The keys to the first team scoring with the quaffle came from the seamless communication between Gryffindor Chaser Heather O’Reilly and the lone Hufflepuff Lauren Cheney, who were unstoppable in playmaking, and the finish touch of Slytherin superstar Carli Lloyd. Hope Solo in front of the hoops also made many impressive saves, especially off of creative plays by Tobin Heath and wonderful shots by Megan Rapinoe. Ashlyn Harris was also a standout in goal for the second team, allowing just eleven goals to the first team’s six goals, with both a weaker group of Chasers and the added pressure of the bludgers._

_We typically say that Beaters only play a significant role in a game if one set of Beaters is outstandingly better than the other. This game was absolutely one of those games. The incredible work between forth year House Captains Becky Sauerbrunn and Ali Krieger won this game for the first team. Any fears that missing Christie Rampone would result in a weak Beater performance for the team have been effectively squashed by one performance. The individual intelligence, composure, and skill of Sauerbrunn and Krieger is remarkable, however, their ability to work together and compliment each other makes them an absolutely dangerous Beater pairing, and even their inexperience at this tournament will not keep them from succeeding._

_The biggest surprise, to us, at Showcase was the lack of decisive control of the game by Seeker Amy Rodriguez (Gryffindor). For the majority of the game, she was in line with or a step behind the second team seeker, third year Alex Morgan (Slytherin). It wasn’t until the Beaters got involved, winning over the bludgers and using Morgan’s weaknesses to give Rodriguez the necessary advantage to win the game. Other disappointing performances include Chaser Kristie Mewis, who was tasked with trying to block the channels between Lauren Cheney and Heather O’Reilly, and second team Beaters Whitney Engen and Sydney Leroux, neither of whom played decisively or with the necessary composure. It certainly begs the question of whether Sauerbrunn and Krieger just did their job that well, or if Engen and Leroux were truly not a good pairing. It seems Klingenberg may have earned a Beater spot simply from the poor performance of Engen and Leroux on Saturday making it impossible to choose between them._

_Now, for some game superlatives, as voted by_ **Hogwarts Today** writers and staff:   
  
Match MVP: Ali Krieger (Slytherin)   
  
Most Underrated Player: Lauren Cheney (Hufflepuff) 

_Next Big Thing: Alex Morgan (Slytherin)_

_Most Excited to Watch in the Tournament: Heather O’Reilly (Gryffindor)_

_The Tri Wizard Tournament will take place this weekend at Durmstrang. Hogwarts will be providing transportation for students and those who wish to attend shall not be penalized for missing Friday’s classes. The schedule is as follows:_

_Friday: Durmstrang v Beauxbatons, 7pm_

_Saturday: Hogwarts v Beauxbatons, 5pm_

_Sunday: Durmstrang v Hogwarts, 3pm_

_The tournament winner will be decided based off of a point system. Each win will secure a team three points, a draw one point, and a loss zero points. Following the final game on Sunday, between Durmstrang and Hogwarts, will be the presentation of the Tournament Cup as well as the presentation of the Golden Quaffle award, for most goals scored by a Chaser through the Tournament, the Golden Glove, awarded to the best Keeper of the Tournament, the Golden Snitch, awarded to the best Seeker of the Tournament, and the Golden Bludger, awarded to the best Beater at the Tournament. Last year’s tournament ended in a full sweep for Hogwarts in addition to the overall Champions, with Heather O’Reilly winning the Golden Quaffle, Hope Solo the Golden Glove, Abby Wambach (Graduated) the Golden Snitch, and Christie Rampone (Unavailable) the Golden Bat. This year’s tournament sees stiffer competition, and the high turnover for the Hogwarts team paired with the increased intensity of the programs at Beauxbatons and Durmstrang should make this tournament one not to miss._

            The day is exciting. Ali is excited. After all, she made the roster, and so did her girlfriend and her roommate. And the silly school newspaper even called her, a Beater, the MVP of Showcase. She had to admit, it was one of her better performances, and she was excited to be going into the Tournament on such a high. She was a bit surprised about the choice to take Kling, and felt bad for both of her good friends in Whit and Syd, but onward and upward. Classes drag on forever, Ali just wanting to get to practice and get things settled with the official team. On her way to the locker room after her last class, Ali gets a group text sent to her, Becky, and Kling.

_Christie Pearce: Hi ladies! I heard you all made the roster for the tournament! Congratulations and good luck. Remember that I’m here for you every step of the way!! xx Cap_

            Ali laughs, smiling widely as she reads the thoughtful message from the Gryffindor Captain. She quickly types her response back as she pulls her coat around her more firmly to protect herself from the cold January air.

_Ali: Thank you so much!!!_ Hogwarts Today _ran an article that said we’re one of the strongest parts of the team, so, I think you’ve done good teaching us ;)_

_Becky: Oh, she’s done good, Ali? ;) Thanks so much Cap! I really appreciate it!_

_Ali: She’s done freaKING GREAT._

_Kling: she was… remarking on your poor grammar, Kriegs. anyway, thanks Cap!!! miss you tons. how’s the camp?_

_Christie: Camp is great! A real adventure. A great challenge. I’m excited to join everyone back at Hogwarts and try to spread some of what I’m learning!_

            Ali chuckles as she tosses her phone in the locker room, making playful eye contact with Kling and Becky from across the room. Everyone is excited for today. There are only two more practices until they leave on Wednesday for the tournament. Ali heads over to Ash with the free time they have before practice starts, sitting down on the ground in front of her girlfriend’s locker.

“How’s Whit?” She asks, hesitantly. Ash sighs and shrugs.

“I have no idea. I just briefly spoke with her last night, she told me she didn’t make it. I feel so bad, Al. You have no idea. I’m planning on stopping by her room after practice,” Ash tells her. Ali sighs sadly. Whit had really had an incredible camp, shattering everyone’s expectations, but it hadn’t been enough.

“Shit, this is sad,” Ali replies. Ash shrugs.   
  
“Yeah, but she’s going to be fine.”

            Practice is exhausting. Ali wants to sleep through dinner, but Ash promises to drag her to the Great Hall, saying something about her needing to keep up her intake. Before they leave practice, Madame Hooch has them each request what number they will want. They have to choose consecutive numbers from one to twelve, which will present a challenge for a lot of the players who are attached to their over twelve numbers, such as Alex, Pinoe, and Tobin, not to mention the problem for a player like Ash, whose number will be given to Hope naturally. Ali of course jots down “11” as usual, fairly confident nobody would try to sweep in and steal her number.

            Ali sits between Pinoe and Moe at dinner, and Pinoe tells Moe about practice while Ali tries not to fall asleep. After dinner, Ash heads over to Whit’s place, and Ali feels like she should go see Syd. As her Captain, fellow Beater, and friend. Syd’s roommate opens the door, and tells her Syd isn’t home. She knows the chance of that is slim, but tells her roommate just to let Syd know she can talk to her whenever.

_Ali: Syd “isn’t home”…._

_Ash: you can’t expect her to want to talk about it, you two aren’t even that close. it’s okay._

_Ali: I know, but I want her to feel like she can talk to me_

_Ash: you’ve never missed the roster. it’s not like you can understand her situation all that well._

            Ali scoffs out in frustration at her conversation with Ashlyn, and decides to call the day quits. She heads off to bed, shutting the lights out while Pinoe grumbles about having to go to the common room to finish her homework. She’s excited, excited about the tournament and about going with Ash, but she’s also exhausted after the strenuous camp, and sad for her friends who didn’t make it. And she knew, with Ashlyn, that they could sometimes have these snippy moments when they both got tired. 

            Tomorrow, the school would prepare both to send them off and to come along. Every year, almost a third of the school trekked out to the host school to watch the Tournament. It was a huge sense of pride for the school, and Hogwarts had a great track record. Ali sighs into her pillow as she texts Ashlyn goodnight.

_Ash: Love you beautiful._

            All would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!   
> I'm sorry this is coming a day late, my life has been chaotic, but I should be able to get back on track now!! 
> 
> Let me know if you were surprised by the roster at all!! 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this still :D 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	47. One School, One Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tri Wizard Tournament is only a couple of days away. Ali and Ash catch up on the train ride there, and Ali and Becky begin to strategize.

        Dinner on Tuesday night includes a special send off for the Tri Wizard Tournament players. It’s as intimidating, if not more, than Ali remembers it being last year. Last year she was a third year newbie who managed to, by some hail mary, make it onto the roster. This year, she is a starter and a House Captain. Headmaster McGonagall begins the dinner by announcing the send off.   
  
“I’m going to call each of the players up here and present them with their jersey by number for this weekend’s tournament, and I hope you will all wait until the end of the ceremony to give your applause,” the Headmaster begins. “During this ceremony, players will not be identified by their Houses, but by their positions, as this tournament unites the Houses players as one team. We are Hogwarts, one school, one team.”

“First, number 1, Keeper Hope Solo!”

          Hope gets up from the Slytherin table, and smiles as she walks up to the front of the Great Hall.

“Number 2, Keeper Ashlyn Harris!”

         Ali beams widely, trying to contain her excitement a bit as she watches her girlfriend walk up to accept her jersey. She feels the adrenaline move through her, anticipating her own turn to join her teammates.

“Number 3, Seeker Alex Morgan!”

            Ali reaches over a few people to high five Alex as the Seeker gets up, laughing and smiling. She is so proud of Alex.

“Number 4, Beater Becky Sauerbrunn!”

            The Ravenclaw table cheers, completely disregarding any sort of request for them to hold off. This is their only player going to the tournament, and they couldn’t be more proud of her.

“Number 5, Chaser Megan Rapinoe!”

            Ali pulls Pinoe into a side hug, and then lets her roommate get up and head towards the front. Pinoe pulls out some silly dance move in front of the whole school, and everyone laughs.

“Number 6, Chaser Tobin Heath!”

            Ali laughs at Tobin, who walks up from the Gryffindor table in her uniform which is slightly too agar. Headmaster McGonagall gives her a teasing smile, gesturing to the way her shirt is untucked from her skirt in some places before handing over her jersey.

“Number 7, Beater Meghan Klingenberg!”

“Number 8, Seeker Amy Rodriguez!”

“Number 9, tournament Captain and Chaser Heather O’Reilly!”

            Ali beams widely when her good friend, HAO, heads up to get her jersey. There would nobody she would rather have named Captain for this tournament. The Gryffindor table is looking smug after watching the past four players called up from their table.

“Number 10, Chaser Carli Lloyd!”

“Number 11, Beater Ali Krieger!”

            Ali gets up, smiling at Moe, who sits across from her, and following Carli up to the front. She shakes hands with Headmaster McGonagall and takes her number 11 jersey, smiling and joining the lineup at the front of the room.

“Number 12, Chaser Lauren Cheney!”

            The lone Hufflepuff heads up, and the Hufflepuff table breaks into applause, much like the Ravenclaw table ahd done.

“And, of course, the team Coach, Madame Hooch!”

            The team all lines up with Madame Hooch, holding their jerseys in front of them and posing for a few pictures. Ali is sandwiched between Carli and Cheney, and she smiles widely, looking out at the crowded Great Hall. Her eyes go straight to the Slytherin table, watching her teammates, including a very enthusiastic duo of Moe and the first year Emily, cheer for them. She’s so proud of her team, so thankful for them, as they got her where she is. It seems the moment is over in no time, and they’re heading back to their tables. Ali throws a sympathetic smile at Whit when she walks by the Ravenclaw table, and notes to makes sure she talks to Ash soon. She knew Syd was struggling with the news as well.

\---------------------------

            She doesn’t actually get to talk to Ashlyn until they get on the train the following day. Ash and Ali, of course, sit down next to each other, self declaring as train buddies. HAO and Kling sit together, Cheney and ARod, Becky and Tobin, Carli and Hope, and Alex and Pinoe. Ali cuddles into Ashlyn’s side.

“How’s Whit?” Ali asks, cutting right to the chase.

“Good, actually. She’s a trooper. She’s disappointed in herself, she feels like Showcase was her chance and she flopped. I told her that I think her and Syd did their best. I don’t know. Ali, what you do genuinely think of how they played?” Ash asks. They’re at the back of the train, in their own little booth, luckily not in earshot of any of their teammates. Ali sighs.

“I think they did well. I know Syd as a player, and I know that she’s really green. Truth is, Whit, Syd, and Kling are all used to playing with a Beater pair who is more experienced and who leads the way. I think Syd and Whit lacked communication and skill, and thus were pretty easy for Becky and I to untangle. But if I had to play with someone else, it would be Whit or Syd, definitely. Syd because I know her, Whit because I believe in her and I like her style of play, it’s more like Becky’s. Kling, I think, plays more like Syd. A bit more aggressive. I don’t know. I think it’s tough, to pick someone who didn’t play Showcase. It feels like Kling got the spot because she didn’t like what Whit and Syd put out there, but I don’t necessarily think anyone else would’ve done better,” Ali whispers. She knows she’s nowhere near her teammates, but she wants to make sure the conversation stays private.

“I know Kling feels kinda weird about it,” Ash admits. “She said she was certain she was done after she didn’t make Showcase. Apparently Madame Hooch told her she was almost certain about choosing her before Showcase, and just wanted to see if Syd and Whit could change her mind. I guess it was the same with me, too. But I got it, and they didn’t.”

“It was weird, that’s for sure, but either way, Kling is a great player. And you rightfully earned your spot, Ash. You played so well at Showcase. And Barnie is a seventh year. You’re hopefully going to be on this team for years to come. It makes sense, if she realizes you’re good enough to start for this team if needed, to give you the extra experience,” Ali replies.

“I love you, Alex,” Ash reminds her, and Ali laughs.

“I love you, too. And I’m so proud of you, and excited for this weekend. It’s going to be a battle,” Ali explains.

“I’m excited to watch all the great Keeping. Both Angerer and McLeod are absolutely incredible,” Ash raves. “What do you think the other team’s lineups will be?”

“Hm, okay. So Durmstrang. Angerer the Keeper, Sasic the Seeker. Miyama, Sawa, and Maro as the Chasers. And then, Beaters, I assume will be Fischer and Krahn, but I don’t know at all, honestly, they have some new Beaters. And then, for Beauxbatons. McLeod the Keeper, Marta the Seeker. Matheson, Henry, and Sinclair as the Chasers, and I assume Bronze and Monica. Or Chapman. I’m not sure. But the Chasers I think are pretty set, for both teams. Mittag will be there too, and Abily, so who knows, but, that’s my guess,” Ali explains.

“Yikes.”

“I know,” Ali replies evenly. Winning this tournament last year had been a true battle, and they had had Abby as their Seeker and Cap as a Beater. “To be honest,” Ali starts, leaning in closer to Ash. “I’m not sure that, even if me and Becky really control the bludgers, we can be enough to help win it.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“The roommate pairs are: Krieger and Sauerbrunn, O’Reilly and Cheney, Rodriguez and Lloyd, Solo and Heath, Harris and Morgan, and Klingenberg and Rapinoe,” Madame Hooch explains. “No pairings between players of the same House, I want everyone to get to bond with other people from the team,” she adds.

“Right now want everyone to settle in and then at 4pm we’re meeting up to do a small recovery session, get your legs moving, and then team dinner is at 7pm. I’ll see everyone in a few hours,” Madame Hooch explains. The girls all get their room number assignments and head off to the elevators. Ali hooks arms with Becky, excited that they are rooming together.

“We’re going to kill this tournament,” Becky states as Ali slides the keycard into the door of room 202. “We’re going to do it.”

“We definitely are. We know we can,” Ali replies, smiling as she puts her suitcase down.

            Ali and Becky both get in their beds, and Becky pulls out a book and a reading light. Ali pulls out her computer, and opens tabs she has with the most recent Durmstrang and Beauxbatons games and then opens her Word document she has all of her notes on.

“Hey Becks, want to go through this with me? I’m making notes about the players from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. I think the better we know their Beaters and Seekers, the better chance we have of being helpful,” Ali explains.

“Yeah, I’ve been watching a lot, too. I can send you what I have and maybe we can pool it together?” Becky asks.

“Sounds good. I want us to talk game plans and how we plan to take apart these Beater pairings. And the Seekers. They’re both so good. I guess we can talk to ARod about this, too. I know her and Madame Hooch have been speaking to Abby as well,” Ali explains. Becky gets up off of her bed, tossing her book down, and grabs her computer before climbing into Ali’s bed.

“Marta is a genius,” Becky states. “Plain and simple. So is Sasic.”

“I can’t read Sasic at all,” Ali admits. “I was talking to Alex about this recently, since she worked with Abby a lot last year, and she said Abby felt like she couldn’t really read her either. We have to try to figure out how we can make ARod’s life easier.”

“Yes, true, but we can’t do that if we aren’t completely in control of the bludgers, which means beating out what I assume will be Bronze and Monica for Beauxbatons and Fischer and Krahn for Durmstrang,” Becky adds. “Bronze is a smart player, and I think you can definitely take her on, she plays more like you and you’re better. Monica is an aggressive player, but I think skill wise, we can match her. And I think we aren’t afraid to be aggressive, we need to, but do so cleanly. Fischer and Krahn I have less information on, to be honest, but I think they’re also definitely possible for us to break down.”

“I agree. Here, watch this clip I found from a Durmstrang in house game last year. Fischer’s side is playing Krahn’s, and you really see, since the know each other, they go at each other’s weaknesses really well,” Ali says, pulling up the video she was thinking of. “I think this exposes both of them.”

            Ali and Becky continue to work on figuring out their plans for the weekend’s games, until they realize it’s almost 4pm. They hurry and get ready before heading down to the recovery session, where they corner ARod and ask her about Marta and Sasic, and how the preparation is going.

“Alex and I are going to sit down with Madame Hooch tonight,” ARod tells them. “Abby is even skyping in from, I think they’re at a Champions League match in Sweden right now. It’s crunch time. Lets talk tomorrow, okay?”

“Sounds great,” Becky and Ali agree. When they get back to their room, Ali brings up the oddity of the fact that Alex is being included.

“Why wouldn’t she be?” Becky asks. “If ARod gets hurt, we want to make sure Alex knows what she needs to know.”

“Yeah, true, but the assumption is they’ll be strategizing about how ARod can beat Marta and Sasic, and how much is Alex really going to be getting out of that?” Ali asks. “And, to be honest, I specifically remember ARod not being included in that last year. I mean, we aren’t including Kling in our planning. Obviously, if one of us has to sit the second game, we’ll include Kling then,” Ali explains.

“True, good point,” Becky says. “Who knows. Do you think ARod’s starting spot is in jeopardy?”

“I don’t know. I think ARod is definitely still the stronger Seeker, Alex has a lot of potential but she’s really green. But who knows. Showcase definitely wasn’t ARod’s best game and Madame Hooch seems to be basing a lot of her choices on that performance,” Ali explains.

“Yeah, you’re right. I hope ARod is okay. I think Alex will be too nervous if she gets it,” Becky states.

“I agree. I mean, I know and love Alex, and have the utmost faith that she could handle it, but it would be a lot of pressure, not to mention a really weird let down for ARod.”      
      
         Becky and Ali decide to put aside their Seeker concerns, and return to watching video until it’s time for bed.

“It’s crunch time,” Becky reminds Ali as they turn out the light. “Two more practices, two more days, and then we’re facing Beauxbatons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends!!! 
> 
> I'm so excited for the Tournament, and I hope you are too!! 
> 
> I know some people had brought up that Durmstrang is a boy's school. I realize that this is true in Harry Potter. However, in HP, most of the Quidditch players are males, even at Hogwarts. Because of character inclusion and my desire to stay in the WoSo world, I've chosen to have three all-female teams. Call it creative license and the beauty of fiction. Also, on the Durmstrang team, I've included NT players from Germany, Australia, Japan, and Sweden, and on the Beauxbatons team, I've included players from Canada, England, France, and Brazil. 
> 
> Let me know what your predictions are for the tournament!! Seems like it's going to be a tough one, doesn't it?!


	48. Beauxbatons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tri Wizard Tournament begins, and Hogwarts faces Beauxbatons.

          Friday night they all go to watch the Beauxbatons vs Durmstrang game as a team. They feel good after a few days of practices, and the starting line up seems to be playing well together. Ali and Becky sit next to each other so they can talk as they watch. The teams seem incredibly well matched, and Sinclair from Beauxbatons begins the scoring. Not to be outdone, Marozan, a young player from Durmstrang, combines with Sawa to retaliate.   
  
“Maro is really good,” Pinoe remarks from the other side of Ali.

“I love that girl. She was on their roster last year as a second year. I adore her. Really sweet,” Ali replies.

“Ali pretty much became friends with half the Durmstrang squad last year,” Cheney points out from behind them.

“Abby was really close with some of them,” Ali points out. “And HAO.”

            Ali and Becky go back to dissecting the Beater pairings, deciding what the best way to go at each of them will be. The game is extremely close, with Durmstrang leading by just one goal, when the final race for the snitch begins between two greats: Marta and Sasic. ARod watches the two with a dropped jaw, and Becky leans over to whisper a “yikes” into Ali’s ear.

“It’s gonna be Beauxbatons,” Pinoe asserts. She seems faster and feistier.

“Don’t underestimate Cecilia,” HAO states. “She’s really smart.”

            HAO’s right, and after what looks like the ultimate battle, Cecilia Sasic comes away with the snitch and Durmstrang the win. The crowd is filled mostly with Durmstrang students, though plenty of Beauxbatons students have arrived as well, and even some Hogwarts students.

“And with a score of 220-60, Durmstrang defeats Beauxbatons!”   
  
“Is Kyle here?” Becky asks Ali as they head back to their room.

“Yeah, he was coming on the train tonight. I’m getting breakfast with him tomorrow.”

“How are you feeling? About Bronze and Monica?”

“Good, I think we can tackle them. Whether we can tackle Marta is another question,” Ali replies, changing into her pajamas.

“I think ARod is feeling good. Knowing she has the start is definitely increasing her confidence,” Becky remarks.

“Yeah, I hope so.”

\----------------------------

            The day of the Beauxbatons game begins on a sour note. It isn’t until Ali sends Kyle seven consecutive texts while waiting for him at breakfast that she finally gets a reply. He had missed the train to Durmstrang. 

_Ali: so you aren’t coming. i’m playing in the tri wizard tournament and you aren’t coming._

_Kyle: I’m so sorry, Ali, I swear, I’m trying to find another way there_

_Ali: don’t do something stupid. just stay at school._

_Kyle: I’m really sorry, I mean that. something came up and I lost track of time._

_Ali: meaning it was a Friday and you were out with friends._

_Kyle: meaning something came up and I lost track of time._

            Ali groans, annoyed, and heads to Ashlyn’s room. Alex opens the door, and informs her that she’s going for breakfast with Tobin and that Ash is still sleeping. Ali climbs into Ashlyn’s bed, and starts to kiss her neck until Ash wakes up.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Ali teases. Ash leans into kiss her softly.

“You back already?” Ash asks.

“Um, Kyle isn’t here. He… missed the train,” she replies, saddened. Ash runs a finger up Ali’s side.

“I’m sorry, baby.”

“Yeah, I am, too,” Ali replies. “But, onward and upward. Big game tonight.”

            Ali has never known a feeling like getting suited up in the locker room before her first game in the Tri Wizard Tournament. Her Hogwarts number 11 jersey and pants. Left sock, right sock. Left shoe, right shoe. Carli to her right, all focus, Cheney to her left, all smiles. Ash sends her a high five when Ali heads over to Becky.

“We’ve got this. I have your back, and I trust you to have mine,” Becky states. Ali nods. They’re both calm, cool, and collected. They can do this.

“We have a plan, and we’re going to do this,” Ali responds.

            They head out, the starters walking out in order: HAO, the Captain, then Hope, Becky, ARod, Carli, Ali, and Cheney. They high five each other as they get set in line. A Durmstrang student sings the anthems for both schools, and Ali has to smile, because it feels like what she always imagined playing for the English national team would feel like. She tugs on her jersey when it rides up, and then before she knows it, they’re shaking hands with the other team. Ali had become friends with Beauxbatons Chaser Diana Matheson last year, so she smiles widely at the short player as they pass by each other. She’s excited. Pumped. She has so much faith in her and Becky. There’s nobody she would rather be paired with.

            They huddle up, and Ali squishes herself between Pinoe and Ash, her roommate and girlfriend both putting supportive arms around her.

“We play smart, we play fast, and we communicate. We’ve got this, one, two, three, HOGWARTS!” HAO leads the huddle chant, and then they’re off, with a tap on Ali’s butt from Ash and a fist bump from Pinoe. They line up to mount their brooms, and Ali and Becky have one last “we’ve got this” moment before they split to opposite sides of the sky, flanking the Chaser action in the middle of the pitch.

            The quaffle, bludgers, and finally the snitch are released, and the game begins. Ali is on the same side as Lucy Bronze, the young Beater from Beauxbatons, and she automatically gets a step on her, hitting the nearest bludger towards the Beauxbaton’s star Chaser, Christine Sinclair. Sinclair dips out of the way, and tosses the quaffle to Amandine Henry, who, without skipping a beat, tosses the quaffle towards the hoops. Hope makes a great save, and a moment later, a bludger is flying towards Hope. She gets away before Beauxbatons can get another chance at scoring, and in a great move, Cheney forces a turnover, and HAO is off towards the Beauxbatons hoops. Ali continues to have a step on Lucy, and sees Becky seems to be handling Monica as well. Becky sends a bludger flying towards Erin McLeod, the Beauxbatons Keeper, allowing HAO to score effortlessly. Hogwarts is up, 10-0, and Ali and Becky are rocking it.

            Carli gets the rebound of the quaffle after HAO’s goal, and, in a nice one-two move with Cheney, gets in front of the hoops, one on one with Erin. Becky and Monica chase down one bludger, and Ali fights Lucy for control of the other, before sending it flying towards Erin once more. Carli notices the bludger, and tries to pass between her and Cheney until it gets close enough to distract Erin, but is pressured by Diana Matheson, who forces Carli into a turnover. At that point, the bludger heads towards Erin at the empty Beauxbatons hoops, and Becky scavenges to get the other bludger to force it towards Matheson, who is taking off in the opposite direction.

            Monica fouls Becky in an attempt to get to the bludger first, by elbowing her hard in the ribs. Becky doubles over for a moment, but then throws a thumb in the air to show that she’s okay. The referee calls a penalty throw for Hogwarts, and HAO easily slots the quaffle past McLeod. 20-0, Hogwarts.

            Beauxbatons steps it up. Becky and Ali continue to control the bludgers, but they realize they aren’t doing enough. Sinclair manages to score twice on Hope, even with a bludger flying straight at her, and before they know it, they’re tied, 20-20. It’s a low scoring game, but it’s a tied game.

            Carli gets on a breakaway, and Ali sends the bludger confidently towards McLeod. Erin ducks out of the way, but Carli shoots the quaffle wide of the right hoop, and the crowd audibly groans. Ali and Becky quickly fly towards each other, needing a moment to communicate.

“Stopping them is going to be easier than getting to Erin!” Ali yells. “Lets bombard their Chasers and halt their forward movement! You take Sinclair, I’ll take Henry and Matheson.”

            Becky agrees, and Ali and Becky begin to send the bludgers towards the Beauxbatons Chasers. Their strategy seems to work, and they don’t get any more goals for a few more minutes, and Cheney manages to slip one past McLeod. 30-20, Hogwarts. Ali gets fouled hard by Bronze, when the Beauxbatons Beater flies straight into Ali, almost knocking her straight from her broom. Ali takes a moment to try to breathe and recover, and HAO takes the penalty throw. 40-20, Hogwarts.

“You okay?” Becky asks, worried. Ali nods.   
  
“Just shaken up,” Ali replies. Becky nods and smiles at her, before starting to head back to her side.   
  
“You’re killing it, Krieger. We’ve got this.”

            Ali tries to keep her emotions and breathing under control when play starts again. There’s nothing that pisses her off more than the blatching foul. Carli is forced into another turnover, this time by Henry, and Ali groans out of annoyance. Carli is one of the best player she knows, but she has off games sometimes, and this seems to be one of them. She knows Hope is probably the only player more annoyed by it than her.

            Ali and Becky soon notice that Marta and ARod are closing in on the snitch. They’d planned carefully for this moment, and Ali gets close to them, whistling loudly to alert ARod as Becky sends a bludger towards them from behind. They had worked this out with ARod, so that they would hopefully catch Marta off guard. The plan works, but the speedy Marta manages to catch back up to ARod extremely quickly, and a moment of panic crosses Ali’s mind as she realizes Marta has the advantage. HAO slots home another goal, and they’re up 50-20. It’s a lead, but it’s nothing on the 150 point snitch.

“AROD DELAY IT!” Ali yells, and ARod agrees, body checking Marta. The referee calls them for the foul, and the snitch gets away. Becky laughs as Ali and ARod both come back towards the center of the pitch, and Christine Sinclair slots a penalty throw past Hope. 50-30, Hogwarts.

“Smart foul,” Becky remarks. “I can’t believe you encouraged that.”

“We were about to lose,” Ali replies. “Plan B?” She suggests. Becky nods.

“We go with plan B. I’ll tell ARod,” Becky agrees.

            Ali and Becky get set up to try and execute plan B, but before they can even gain control of the bludgers, Marta pulls an incredibly slick move, and throws her body at the snitch, catching it in her left hand and sending herself flying towards the ground. Monica quickly catches up to her and helps her even out, and everyone flies towards the ground. Ali feels tears sting the back of her eyes. They had lost to Beauxbatons.

“And with a score of 180-50, Beauxbatons defeats Hogwarts!” The announcer calls. Ali pulls Becky into a hug once they hit the ground, and they both hold back tears.   
  
“You played so well. We played so well. I’m so proud of us,” Ali states. Becky runs a hand down Ali’s back comfortingly.

“We’ll be even better tomorrow,” Becky replies. “Our fight isn’t over.”

            The Hogwarts team huddles up, and Ash places a comforting arm on Ali’s waist, Becky on her other side.

“Don’t get defeated, get motivated. Tomorrow we avenge this loss. Everyone could’ve played better than they did today. This loss is NOT on one person. Lets be better tomorrow,” HAO insists. Everyone agrees, and then the Hogwarts team goes to greet the Beauxbatons team and congratulate them. The Beauxbatons Beaters laugh when they see Ali and Becky, and are kind enough to tell them how great they played. Diana Matheson takes Ali in a big hug.

“You’re incredible, Krieger. Nice game,” she tells her. Ali smiles.   
  
“You are too, short stack,” Ali replies with a wink.

            HAO hoists a devastated ARod onto her shoulders after they finish greeting everyone. They walk around like that for a moment, and their teammates laugh. They stretch and greet the Hogwarts students who had come to meet them, most of whom are extremely kind, and then head to the locker room.

“I’m not going to go easy on you, because that performance out there was atrocious. You all better than Krieger and Sauerbrunn tonight, because they are the only reason any of you are walking away with any dignity right now. Everyone who didn’t play tonight, we’re going to the pitch in an hour. I want to see if any of you can be a better choice for the game tomorrow. Everyone who did play tonight, recovery and make sure you think about what you can do better tomorrow. I’m extremely disappointed in the lack of producing and finishing opportunities that happened tonight. We don’t lose again tomorrow,” Madame Hooch explains. Nobody has ever seen her like this, as she has to stay somewhat neutral during home games, and nobody on this team has ever seen a loss like this to Beauxbatons in the Tri Wizard Tournament. Everyone is quiet and frustrated as they shower and change.

            They won’t lose again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, am I right? 
> 
> Let me know your predictions for the Durmstrang game!!!! 
> 
> Thanks os much for reading and commenting, you guys are the best :D happy Easter to those of you who celebrate it!


	49. Durmstrang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts prepares to take on tournament leaders and hosts, Durmstrang

           Ali and Becky are talking strategy for the Durmstrang game as they sit in recovery pants on the floor of their room when they get a group text from Madame Hooch.

_Madame Hooch: Meeting in 30 minutes in Room 211. Talking strategy for tomorrow._

They’re both a bit confused, knowing that they had already worked out the strategy for the Durmstrang game. But in thirty minutes, when they’re done with the recovery pants, they head over to Madame Hooch’s room to see Alex awkwardly sitting at the desk.

“Alex is our starting Seeker for tomorrow, and I want you three to update her on all your strategy plans, and I think we’re going to want to alter some of our plans to fit Alex’s style of playing,” Madame Hooch explains.

“Yeah, okay,” Becky states, clearly a little surprised.

            By the time Ali and Becky get back to their room, the new starting line up has been leaked to the entire team. Ali has texts from both Ash and Pinoe telling her what’s going on.

_Ash: Alex for ARod and Tobin for Carli tomorrow_

_Pinoe: Had a shot at the replacement for Carli… didn’t get it lol. Tobin’s playing tomorrow… and Alex, but I assume you heard that already._

            Ali responds to both of them, and then gets in bed. She wants to focus on the game, not on the starters drama. She feels good after the meeting with Becky and Madame Hooch, and thinks that they have solid plans for the Durmstrang game. The lineup is officially named by Madame Hooch at breakfast the next morning. It’s a bit awkward, and everyone feels bad that ARod and Carli are being replaced so quickly, not sure that the loss really has all that much to do with either of them. But at the same time, they’re excited for their other teammates who are getting the chance to play.

“Today’s lineup is Solo, Krieger, Sauerbrunn, O’Reilly, Cheney, Heath, and Morgan. I’m hoping the new blood will help to strengthen our team against a strong Durmstrang squad this afternoon,” Madame Hooch explains. Everyone nods. ARod and Carli are in good spirits, supportive of their teammates and excited to see them play. Ali steals Ash for a little while after dinner, needing to catch up with her girlfriend.

“How are you feeling about Alex for ARod?” Ash asks. Alex is spending some more time strategizing with Madame Hooch, so Ash has an empty room, which both girls much appreciate.

“Good. I was a little hesitant at first, but we talked it out last night and Alex is really motivated and smart. She’s obviously inexperienced and young and it’s a risk putting her in this game, but we have nothing to lose. I’m excited about Tobin, too. Carli had an off game yesterday, and I think Tobin playing on the left allows Cheney to go central, which I think will be really good. Tobin is so creative and she plays well with HAO,” Ali explains. “I’m excited to see what we get today.”

“You and Becky were the highlight of the game yesterday. You guys were so good. I want to make sure you know that,” Ash tells Ali. Ali smiles in reply, running her finger down Ashlyn’s arm.  
  
“You know, Beauxbatons currently has 240 points, and Durmstrang 220. And we have, well, 50. But if we win today, then the tiebreaker is points. Assuming we win, the snitch is automatically 150 so that puts us at 200. If we lead Durmstrang by two goals or more and have more than four goals total, get the snitch, we still win the tournament,” Ali explains. “And I think we can do it. We led Beauxbatons by goals, and I think with Tobin, we’ll be even more effective. If Alex can get the snitch, we can do this.”

“I agree,” Ash replies. “So, Alex knows to try to hold off the snitch until we are up by at least two? And have at least fifty points?”

“Yep. It’s going to be hard, but it’s possible,” Ali states. “I won’t settle for us losing. None of us will. We lose this game, we end up at the bottom of the table. None of us are prepared for that.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Ash reminds Ali. Ali laughs and smiles.

“I’m so proud of you too. You’ve been such a great teammate. The way you push everyone in practice, you’ve really made us such a great team.”

“Love you,” Ash says, leaning in to kiss Ali. Ali smiles against Ashlyn’s mouth.  
  
“Love you, too.”

“Now go make us Tournament Champions, okay?” Ash insists.

“You know it.”

            The locker room is more focused today. Ali still feels the excited adrenaline as she dresses, but she also feels a new level of focus. They are motivated, a bit angry, and completely focused. They head off to the pitch, and Ali finds herself standing not between Carli and Cheney, but rather Tobin and Cheney. She sees the slight look of nervousness on Tobin’s face, and leans over to remind her how much faith she has in her, and to go out and have fun. Tobin smiles gratefully at her, and then they shake hands with the Durmstrang players. Nadine and Maro send playful winks Ali’s way, and she smiles in return. She really does love all of these players, and respect them to the utmost degree.

            HAO leads the group huddle again, and Ashlyn rests her hand on Ali’s back. Becky stands to her left, and her and Becky loosely intertwine their hands, much to Ashlyn’s amusement.

“We can still win this. Give it 110%. No missed shots. No dropped quaffles. No messy fouls. We play fast, we play smart, and we don’t ever give up. This is our tournament. We will NOT let this school down!” HAO calls. “One, two, three, HOGWARTS!”

            Ali sends a wink at Ash, and then her and Becky walk over to mount their brooms.  
  
“Better than we were last night. We don’t leave Alex on her own,” Ali insists. Becky nods.

“We can win this game for this team,” Becky replies. They smile and mount their brooms, and divide across the pitch, Ali to the right to cover Krahn, and Becky to the left to cover Fischer. The quaffle, bluders, and snitch are released. The game begins.

            Tobin is the first to the quaffle, and, in what is a ridiculously skilled move, maneuvers around Durmstrang’s superstar Sawa, and manages to slide the quaffle easily past Nadine Angerer. They’re not ten seconds into the game, and Tobin Heath has already made it 10-0, Hogwarts. Nadine gathers the quaffle and passes it to Sawa, who speeds down the pitch and distributes it to Miyama. Ali manages to track down a bludger, Krahn hot on her heels, and bangs it as hard as she can towards Maro. Just as Ali had expected, Miyama passes the quaffle to Maro before she sees the bludger coming, and then when the young Chaser has to dive to avoid the bludger, she’s quickly surrounded by HAO and Cheney. She’s forced to pass the quaffle off, and Tobin pulls a quick move, grabbing the quaffle out of the air and leaving Sawa completely shocked. Ali laughs. The bludger comes back towards her and Krahn, and Krahn grabs the back of Ali’s broom so that she can get to the bludger first. She sends the bludger flying towards Tobin, but the referee calls Krahn for the foul, and Ali yells angrily at the opposing Beater. HAO easily slots home the penalty throw, and Hogwarts is up 20-0. Alex, instead of actively searching out the snitch, goes as far out of her way as she can just to block Sasic. She knows they can’t begin to fight it out until Hogwarts is up enough for the snitch to win them the tournament.

            Becky sends a bludger flying towards Angerer, who angrily flips out of the way for just enough time for Cheney to score easily. 30-0, Hogwarts. They need two more goals. Ali’s pleased with the addition of Tobin; her creativity is helping them immensely. Ali’s bludger is flying down towards the crowd, and Becky’s is headed straight up into the air, and Ali groans. She tries to chase down her bludger, and Krahn tries to cut her off, and hits Ali’s bat with her own. Ali manages to hold onto her bat, but hears the roar from the Durmstrang crowd before she can make contact with the bludger. Maro had scored. 30-10, Hogwarts. Hope distributes the quaffle to Cheney, and Ali sends the bludger square towards Angerer. Becky also makes contact with her bludger, and both of them are suddenly flying towards the Durmstrang Keeper.

            Angerer has to avoid the hoops completely to escape the two bludgers, and one of them almost takes out HAO as she approaches, but luckily, HAO is able to score before she needs to dive out of the way. 40-10, Hogwarts. One more goal. HAO manages to recover it after she scores, but with Sawa hot on her heels, passes the quaffle off to Tobin. Tobin neatly gets around Sawa and Miyama, and passes the quaffle cleanly to Cheney, who doesn’t even fully catch the quaffle, simply tapping it into the hoop from the right side. Nadine dives to make the save, but comes up slightly short. 50-10, Hogwarts. Suddenly, it’s all about defense. Becky stays back with the Chaser action and controls her one bludger, with Fischer trying to slow her down as much as possible. She knows they’ll need the bludgers to preserve this lead. Ali breaks off to help out Alex, knowing that as soon as she sees the snitch, the chase will be on. Krahn comes up from behind her as Ali tracks down her bludger, and runs straight into her, causing the referee to call another foul.

“Are you serious!?” Ali yells, disoriented. “Fuck’s sake, do you want to see me die!?”

            Becky, who had come over to make sure Ali was alright, laughs at Ali’s outburst. They set up to take the penalty throw, and HAO slots it home. 60-10, Hogwarts.

“You good, Kriegs?” Becky asks, cutting into the building tension between Ali and the Durmstrang Beater.

“Fine, thanks, Becks,” Ali replies.

            The game resumes, and with one more goal from Tobin, Hogwarts is up 70-10. Becky is tasked with helping the Chasers out defensively, and Ali is tasked with helping Alex. The Seekers spot the snitch down near the crowd, and are off. Alex is surprisingly fast, and keeps up well with Sasic. Ali executes the first part of the plan, sending the bludger right underneath Alex and Cecilia. This plan required two things: absolutely perfect accurate hits by Ali, and extreme courage by Alex. Cecilia moves out of the way of the bludger that edges less than five inches below Alex, and Alex suddenly has a step on the Durmstrang superstar. Ali recovers the bludger, and notices that the score with the Chasers has stayed the same. They’re so close to winning the tournament, Ali can practically taste it.

            Becky sends the bludger accurately towards Angerer, allowing HAO the second she needs to easily score once more. 80-10, Hogwarts. Cheney gets fouled in a reckless move from the young Maro, who tugs Cheney’s broom in an attempt to get her to turn over the quaffle. HAO scores the penalty throw. 90-10, Hogwarts.

            Ali makes contact with her bludger, sending it right between Alex and Sasic. The snitch is within a foot of them, and Alex closes her eyes as it ghosts next to her, missing her by mere inches. Cecilia instinctively jumps sideways, and Alex lurches herself forward on her broom, and all of a sudden, her finger makes contact with the snitch. Alex holds herself onto her broom with one hand, and manages to get the grip on the snitch fully with her other hand. Ali screams out in excitement, and goes to Alex to help her steady herself on her broom before they head to the ground.

“And with the score of 260-10, Hogwarts defeats Durmstrang!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that a nice turn of events!!!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think guys!!! Thanks so much for stickin with me, you're the best!


	50. The Awards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the winner is....

         Alex and Ali land at the same time, next to each other, and Alex jumps onto Ali. Ali spins around, beaming and laughing as she attempts to hold Alex up.  
  
“YOU DID IT!” Ali calls, and Alex holds Ali’s head to her chest.

“YOU FUCKING DID IT!” Alex calls back, and then Ali puts her friend down. They hug closely, and Ali feels tears start to stream down Alex’s face. The rest of the team ambushes their hug, and Becky pulls Ali into a strong hug.

“You didn’t kill her!” Becky exclaims, and Ali just breaks out laughing.

“We did it!”

            Hope hoists HAO onto her back, and everyone reaches up to high five their Captain. They did it. They’re winners. The bench players come over and jump on them as well, and before Ali knows it, she’s being pulled onto the shoulders of her tall blonde girlfriend.

“I’m so proud of you!” Ash calls, and Ali leans down to kiss the top of Ashlyn’s head. Ash turns around in the embrace, and Ali kisses her soundly. They were really here. Winning a tournament together. Pinoe slaps Ali’s ass from the ground, and Ash finally puts Ali down.

            They celebrate for a few more minutes, and then line up to shake the hands of the heartbroken Durmstrang players. Ali pulls her friends Nadine and Maro into strong hugs, and then gives an awkward icy glare to the Beater who tried to send her flying into the air. Nadine laughs when she sees the interaction.   
  
“Sorry about that one, Kriegs. She doesn’t like losing,” Nadine remarks. Ali rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, neither do I, but I don’t try to knock other players off their brooms.”

            After the players greet each other, it’s time for the presentation of the awards. First is the special awards to recognize the best players of the tournament.

“The first award is the Golden Glove, awarded to the best Keeper at the tournament. Congratulations this year go to Hope Solo from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!” The announcer says, and Hope breaks a small smile as she takes the podium. She takes her award, and photographers snap pictures of her. She lines up, waiting for the presentation of the other awards.

“The next award is the Golden Bat, awarded to the best Beater at the tournament. This year’s Golden Bat will be awarded to Alexandra Krieger from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!”

            Ali feels all the breath leave her body in that moment, completely rooted to the spot, eyes wide. Everyone smiles at her and taps her to move, and she suddenly breaks out in a huge smile. She finds Becky on her way up, and tells her “this is for both of us.”

            She steps onto the podium, and shakes the hand of the Durmstrang President, before being given the bat-shaped trophy. She has her photo taken, and then lines up next to Hope, sharing a shaky smile with her friend. She feels a stray tear begin to fall down her face, still completely in shock.

“The Golden Quaffle is awarded to the Chaser who scored the most goals at the tournament. This year’s Golden Quaffle is awarded to Heather O’Reilly of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!”

            HAO joins them on the podium, and Ali laughs with her, extremely proud of her friend. HAO had led their team through a difficult loss and to an incredible win, and won herself an award in the mean time.

“And finally, the Golden Snitch is awarded to the best Seeker at the tournament. This year’s Golden Snitch is awarded to the only Seeker to go undefeated in this tournament. Congratulations to Alex Morgan from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!”

            It feels like a dream to Ali, watching Alex step on the podium and receive an award. Alex, her baby Seeker, her mentee. She couldn’t be any prouder of her friend. After a picture is taken of all four of them, they make their way off of the podium. Ashlyn holds Ali close as she stands in shock. She kisses her girlfriend, and then heads over to Becky holding the trophy. She insists someone takes a picture of her and Becky both holding the trophy.

“This is yours, Ali. You deserve it,” Becky tells Ali.

“It’s ours. These plans were ours. The flawless execution of them was ours. This is yours as much as it is mine, I love playing with you so much, Becky,” Ali replies. The girls hug, and then the trophies are taken from everyone by staff members for the medal presentation. Up first is the second place team.

“Since each team has one win, the tiebreaker is points throughout the tournament. Your second place team, with a score of 240 points, is Beauxbatons School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!”

            It’s just that moment that Ali realizes Durmstrang won’t be second. They had gone into this game with 220 points, and only scored 10 more, thus allowing Beauxbatons to edge them out by ten points. Ali suddenly feels bad for some of her friends, but when she sees Diana with a medal, she feels a bit better. After the Beauxbatons players all get their medals, the attention is turned towards the Hogwarts crew.

“And with a tournament total of 310 points, the winners of the Tri Wizard Tournament: the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!”

            HAO leads the way on to the podium, and everyone gets their medals. Ali follows Becky and Ash follows Ali. Ali has the medal placed around her neck, and smiles wide. She had been on the winning Hogwarts team last year, but this year, this was an entirely different situation. She had played both games, had shed blood, sweat, and tears for this team, and she had endured a miserable loss. She felt this win so much deeper in her core. They take team pictures with their medals, and then Ali is back on Ash again, kissing her girlfriend soundly until Pinoe makes a joke about how they need to get a room. They interact with their friends from Hogwarts who came to watch, and Ali finds a crowd of the Slytherin team. Hope, Carli, Alex, and Pinoe all crowd with her by the Slytherin team, who are all beaming with excitement.

“Who knew! Slytherins to the rescue!” Moe exclaims. Ali winks at her friend.   
  
“This is going to be you soon, Moe!” Ali promises. Moe laughs. Ali waves also at Emily, who is hanging out with Moe, Syd, and some of the other Slytherin Quidditch players.

“Being a Beater is pretty cool, huh Em?” Ali teases. Emily laughs.

“You’re a star!” Emily replies, excited. Ali smiles.

            Syd also gives Ali her congratulations, as well as a couple of Ali’s non-Quidditch friends, and then Ash is behind her, placing an arm on her waist, telling them they are heading to the locker room, and press want to talk to Ali. Ali laughs, but then realizes Ash is serious, and waves goodbye to her friends.

“They’re talking to you, Hope, HAO, and Alex,” Ash explains. “Just…be nice?”

“What a change that would be from my usual attitude,” Ali teases in reply, and Ash swats her arm playfully. Ali heads over to where a few people with microphones are standing, and one of them motions her over.

“So, Ali, tell me about the play between you and Alex that won the game for Hogwarts. I assume this was pre planned?” The reporter asks.

“Yeah, it was planned between Alex, Madame Hooch, Becky, and me. We had watched a lot of film and we watched the game on Friday, and we knew how good Sasic was. Madame Hooch figured that Becky and I would be able to control the bludgers, so the plan was to figure out a way that we could use the bludgers to disrupt Sasic enough for Alex to get the snitch. And this was what we came up with. It was obviously really risky, because if I didn’t do it right I could’ve knocked Alex clean out with a bludger, but it ended up working out perfectly,” Ali explains, a smile on her face.

“Tell me about playing with Becky?”

“It’s been an absolute dream. We are competitors at Hogwarts, both Beaters and Captains for our different Houses, and we’re friends, but this is the first time we’ve played together. I adore Becky so much, she has taught me so much as a player and she’s become a good friend of mine throughout this tournament. I told Becky that the Golden Bat award is for both of us, and I mean that. What we did this weekend was equal parts me and her, and I hope people recognize that,” Ali explains. “She’s absolutely incredible.”

“What did you think of the lineup changes coming into today, taking out Lloyd and Rodriguez for Heath and Morgan?” The reporter asks. Ali thinks for a moment, trying to figure out what the best response will be.

“I think it was nice to have some new blood. Tobin is incredibly creative on the quaffle and did a wonderful job. Alex did a great job as well. I think we had a bad loss yesterday, and Madame Hooch wanted to figure out if changing some things up might help. It’s less about who the best players are and more about who plays best together, and I think today Tobin and Alex really helped us play best together as a team. Carli and ARod are both extremely strong players, too, and it’s nothing against them,” Ali rambles, hoping she’s managed to not offend anyone.

“Thank you, Ali, and congratulations on your award,” The reporter finishes. Ali smiles widely.

“Thank you!” She replies enthusiastically, before heading into the locker room, Alex on her heels after finishing speaking to another reporter. Ali links arms with Alex, and smiles at her friend.

“I’m so proud of you, Alex. This was a tough situation you were put in and you really stepped up,” Ali tells her.

“You were so kind and supportive last night, so confident. You really held my hand through all of this, and you made me feel confident in our ability to pull this off. You might not be the tournament Captain, but you’re still my Captain, Kreigs,” Alex tells her with a soft wink as they enter the locker room. They part, Ali leaving Alex with a simple “thank you”. They take some team locker room pictures and celebrate about the win until Madame Hooch makes her way in.

“Congratulations, ladies. This was the exact performance we hoped for. We head back tomorrow morning. I don’t care what you do tonight, where you go, how late you’re out, where you sleep, just get to the shuttle to the train at 10am tomorrow and we’re good,” Madame Hooch tells them. Everyone nods, and then Madame Hooch leaves the room. She stops to congratulate a few players in particular, and pulls Ali and Becky aside.

“You both were absolutely incredible in anchoring this team this tournament. Two fourth year Beaters who made older players from other teams look uncoordinated and weak. I’m extremely proud of the two of you. You took everything in stride, and you made it work,” Madame Hooch says. They both smile and thank her, and when the coach leaves the locker room, it’s all the players.

“Who’s coming to the bar tonight!?!” Pinoe yells, and everyone laughs.

“Is there a bar around here?” Alex asks, intrigued.

“I think Durmstrang is hosting both the teams!” HAO states. “9pm let’s meet in the hotel lobby and we’ll head to campus! I have the details.”

            Everyone agrees on that plan, and Ali checks the time as she changes. It’s only 6pm. She walks towards Becky, who just laughs when she sees her good friend.   
“I already worked it out with Alex. I’m staying with her tonight, you’re staying with Ash in our room. I’m going to grab my stuff when we get back,” Becky tells her. Ali lights up, incredibly thankful.   
“You’re the best, Becky. This means so much to me,” Ali replies.

“We got you,” Becky says with a wink, and then they’re all loading themselves into the shuttle back to the hotel. Ali slides into the back with Ash next to her, who already has heard about Alex and Becky letting them room together. Ash moves her hand up on Ali’s leg, and Ali laughs.

“Maybe we’ll even have time to celebrate a bit before tonight,” Ash whispers into Ali’s ear. Ali smiles widely, and spreads her legs a bit as Ash hikes her hand up even more.

“We definitely will,” Ali replies with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY HOGWARTS!!!!! 
> 
> YAY 
> 
>  
> 
> HOGWARTSSSSSSSS
> 
>  
> 
> (Also my Thursdays are ridiculously busy so tbh I only low key edited this... so I apologize for any edits that should've been made :P)


	51. Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash rewards Ali for an incredible tournament, and the teams celebrate together. 
> 
> (lots of smut involved).

            The moment Ali and Ash make it back to the hotel room they’ve hijacked for the night (well, really Ali and Becky’s room), Ali finds herself pressed against the door, Ashlyn on her, kissing her deeply, teasing her tongue with her own. Ash reaches behind Ali and holds her ass in her hands, and Ali melts into her, moaning quietly into her mouth.

“Let me take care of you, baby,” Ash whispers against Ali’s mouth, squeezing her butt cheeks in her hands. “I’m so proud of you.”

            Ali just whimpers quietly in response, already feeling how aroused she is. She runs her hands up Ashlyn’s back, pulling the fabric with her and dragging her nails lightly across her skin. Ash pulls away for a moment to pull off her shirt, and Ali frantically pulls her tank over her own head. Ash is suddenly back on her, and Ali laughs and jumps up, wrapping her legs around her girlfriend’s waist. Ash tries to hold her up and pull off both of their sports bras, and they both giggle at their lack of coordination. Ali’s laugher is stopped by Ashlyn’s mouth closing around her nipple, and she lets out a throaty moan as she puts her hand in Ashlyn’s hair and pushes her face into her breast.

“Yes, Ash,” Ali tells her, closing her eyes and reveling in the feeling of her girlfriend’s warm mouth alternating between her hard nipples. She rolls her tongue over both of them and nibbles the soft, sensitive skin of her breasts. Ash picks her head back up, and Ali pulls her into a strong kiss, beginning to rub her core against Ashlyn’s pubic bone through her recovery tights. Ali moans low and deep into Ashlyn’s mouth, desperate for more contact on her wet, pulsing center. Ash breaks the kiss and moves her mouth to Ali’s sensitive ear, and Ali closes her eyes and lets out a quiet wine as Ash sucks the sensitive spot behind her right ear. Ali pushes on Ash’s hair to keep her mouth on her.

“You ready for my mouth, Alex? You wet for me?” Ash whispers, her breath ghosting Ali’s ear. She just whines in response, feeling her thong flood with her wetness.

“I need you,” Ali whimpers, dragging her nails down Ashlyn’s back with more force, and Ash moans into her ear.

            Ash unravels Ali’s legs from her waist, and places them on the ground, before reaching for her tights. She palms the waistband as she kneels down in front of her girlfriend, right there, Ali pushed against the door. Ali pulls on Ashlyn’s hair, pushing her towards her center, and Ash giggles as she takes in the damp spot on her pants. She presses her face against Ali’s clothed center, taking in her scent and pushing her tongue against her clit through the material. Ali moans and pushes her hips down into Ashlyn’s face, and Ash giggles before moving her head out from between her girlfriend’s legs.

            Ash pushes Ali’s pants down and pulls them off, leaving her girlfriend in just her plain black thong. Ash begins at the inside of Ali’s left knee, kissing, sucking, and licking the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. She then moves to the inside of her right knee, and repeats the process. Ali whines above her and tries to push her face into her core, and Ash just smiles, sucking hard on the skin of her inner thigh, sure to leave marks behind.

“You feel so good,” Ali whimpers, and Ash pulls Ali’s right leg onto her shoulder to open her up. She begins to tongue her clit gently through the fabric, and Ali groans, wanting to feel her with no fabric in between. She works her clit, pushing the soaked fabric against the sensitive bud in a tantalizingly good way, until Ali pushes her away and pulls the thong off herself. She goes to toss it across the room, and Ash stops her, taking the thong in her hand.

“Somebody’s impatient,” Ash remarks as she shoves Ali’s thong into her back pocket.

“Did you just… pocket my underwear?” Ali asks, incredulous. Ash just winks and tugs Ali’s right leg back onto her shoulder.

“If it’s okay with you?” Ash asks, shyly. Ali laughs once.

“Um, yeah, if you actually want it, go for it,” Ali replies, blushing. Ash smirks and then opens Ali back up, slowly lowering her head between Ali’s legs. Ali puts her hand back on Ashlyn’s hair, guiding her towards her soaked center. Ash moves to lick where Ali has begun to spill down her inner thighs, and Ali moans rather loudly as Ash sucks on the sensitive, damp skin of her inner thighs.

“Please, Ash, I need you,” Ali begs, pushing on Ashlyn’s head and spreading her hips wider subconsciously.

“You played so well today,” Ash tells Ali. “And yesterday. You were a superstar of this tournament. Best Beater at the tournament. I’m so goddamn proud of you, Alex. I love you so much. Now I’m going to reward you,” Ash says with a slow wink. Ali smiles widely and pushes gently on Ashlyn’s head. Ash gets the hint, and begins to work Ali’s sensitive, hard clit. She alternates slower and faster licks, longer and shorter, harder and softer. Ali writhes under her and pushes hard on her head, pushing her clit further into her mouth, making sure Ash won’t move any time soon. Ali begins to moan, quietly at first, so that Ash just hears the heavy, low throaty sound while she pleasures her girl, and then more loudly, as Ali feels her orgasm starting to build. Ash continues to pay attention to her clit, licking all around it and then moving down towards her entrance. Ali groans, and tugs on Ashlyn’s hair, annoyed with the lack of attention to her clit, but Ash begins to tongue her entrance, trying to swipe up all of the wetness that is spilling from her girlfriend and teasing her gently.

“Ash, I need you to make me come,” Ali insists, moving her free hand to tug her own sensitive nipple.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Ash replies, before moving her mouth back to Ali’s clit, and beginning to finger her shallowly. Ali’s hips begin to move frantically against her face, and Ash just tries to hold her still while she sucks gently on the sensitive bud and rubs her entrance with her finger.

“Ash,” Ali starts. “Ash, baby, Ash.”

            Ashlyn keeps up her close attention to Ali’s clit, and slides two fingers into her, curling them and pushing them against Ali’s most sensitive spots. It sends Ali over the edge, and Ali yells out in her pleasure as she rides the long, intense high, her entire body wracked with pleasure and her girlfriend’s name on the tip of her tongue. Ash fingers her through her orgasm, feeling Ali tighten around her fingers and soak them, and continues to lick her clit. As soon as Ali relaxes, Ash removes her fingers and replaces them with her tongue, trying to lick up all of her wetness. She moves back towards her clit when Ali pushes her face away, too sensitive to handle it anymore. Ash kisses Ali’s inner thighs, where she knows dark marks are going to be in the morning, and slides Ali’s leg off of her shoulder. She stays kneeling on the floor in front of Ali, and begins to gently kiss her abs, before taking her soaked fingers into her mouth and licking them clean. Ali giggles as she looks down at her satisfied girlfriend.

“That was amazing, baby, thank you,” Ali tells Ash, tugging her up. Ash stands in front of Ali, and takes her face in her hands, kissing her deeply. Ali moans at the taste of herself on Ash’s lips, and the passion Ash kisses her with.

“Lets get you to the bed,” Ali insists, and Ash laughs.

“No can do, baby. We have to shower and go to this party.”

“Already?” Ali whines. “Can’t we just go late?”

“We go on time and leave early, okay? And then you can do whatever you want to me,” Ash promises. Ali smirks.

“Hmm, okay, I think that’s acceptable,” Ali teases. “Only if you shower with me.”

            The shower ends up taking way more time than either of them had anticipated. How could it not, with Ali teasingly running the loofa across her abs and Ashlyn asking Ali to help wash the conditioner out of her hair. At one point, Ali pushes Ash back against the shower, intent on having her girlfriend right then and there, only to slip on the shower floor and send them both careening towards the ground. Ash manages to grab the ledge and keep them both on their feet, but the laugher brings them back to the task at hand.

“What should I wear?” Ali asks, rummaging through her bag. “The Champions shirt, obviously. But should I wear leggings, jeans, white jeans, black jeans?”

“I am tempted to pick white jeans, but I know those are kind of off season. Why did you bring white jeans to Germany?” Ash replies with a small laugh, pulling a pair of khakis out of her own bag.

“My ass looks really good in them,” Ali admits, blushing. “But I think I’ll go for the leggings.”

“Trust me, your ass also looks very good in leggings,” Ash assures her girlfriend. Ali giggles quietly, and they get dressed in their Hogwarts School- Tri Wizard Tournament Champions tee shirts.

            They’re only about thirty minutes late to the get together, and nobody is too drunk yet when they get there, except maybe Kling, who is downing what appears to be uncharmed tequila. Drunk Kling stops Ali on her way over to get a drink, Ash trailing behind her. The small, feisty Beater has an outraged look on her face, and Ali just laughs.

“Can I help you with something, Kling?” Ali asks.

“I have the extreme misfortune of having the room next to yours,” Kling begins, slurring her words a bit. Ali reaches out for the bottle in her hands, but Kling snatches it away, offense strewn across her face.

“Long story short, I never want to hear you say ‘Ashlyn please make me come,’ or ‘Fuck yes Ash!’ one more time, you hear me?”      

            Ali turns bright red, and Ash just laughs until Ali swats her arm.

“I’m sorry, Kling, I wasn’t thinking,” Ali replies, really needing that drink now.

“I’ll forgive you, this one time, because you saved our asses this weekend. But no more loud orgasms in the room over, okay? You guys need to be QUIET tonight!” Kling insists. Ali agrees, and Kling runs off to go rant about the situation to someone else. Ali quickly downs two shots of Cake vodka, which, though it smells an awful lot like frosting, tastes like Ali always assumed rubbing alcohol tastes. She hands the bottle off to Ash, who seems more annoyed with the fact that the alcohol is trying to be Cake than the actual taste. They head off to hang out with some of the other team members, and Diana Matheson pulls Ali into a strong hug, and insists she join her team in a game of beer pong. Ash joins the opposing team, sliding next to Erin McLeod. Ali’s team wins, and the two Keepers pretend their egos aren’t being smashed by the very small Chaser and smirking Beater.

            The girls run into quite a few of their other teammates and other Hogwarts students. In fact, they realize a sizable amount of people from the get together aren’t on any of the three teams. Ali spends some time with Moe, and Ash goes off to find Whit.

“Ella was here with me, like two seconds ago,” Moe said, turning around and trying to spot her teammate. “She’s been like, major MIA all weekend. It’s so weird.”

“Yeah, that is,” Ali remarks, not really paying much attention.

“Oh my god!” Moe exclaims, quietly enough that nobody else heard her, but loud enough to jar Ali. Ali looks in the direction of Moe’s exclamation, and is met with the sight of Ella and Erin McLeod kissing in the corner of the room. Ali laughs.

“That’s Erin McLeod! Kissing Ella!” Moe states, shocked. “I thought Ella was straight!”

“Yeah, Ella probably did, too,” Ali states. “Ah, I didn’t mean it that way,” she adds quickly.

“What do you mean?” Moe asks, wide eyed. “You knew?”

“We might’ve hooked up, early second year,” Ali admits. “And then she freaked and swore me to secrecy.”

“And here you are, telling me,” Moe teases.

“I mean, it’s not exactly a secret right now, she’s kissing a girl at a party. But, I guess, we didn’t see anything until she tells us, okay?” Ali suggests.

“Yeah, sure, sounds good. I’m going to go find Emily, and not tell her,” Moe states, and Ali laughs, knowing that is the exact opposite of what Moe is about to do.

            Ali wanders around the party, saying hi to people she had become friendly with, and embracing Hogwarts teammates and friends who were oh so happy for her. But eventually, she finds Ash, and wraps her arms around her girlfriend from behind.

“I love you,” Ali states, and Ash smiles, turning in the embrace and kissing Ali softly.

“You ready to go?” Ash asks.

“You know I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muhahaha. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!! I'm definitely open to continuing the night / celebration next chapter, but I'm also good with skipping over the night! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also let me know what you think about Ella/Erin!! :D 
> 
> Thanks guys!


	52. All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The celebration continues ;)

            Ali tugs Ash into the third row of the van for the ride back to the hotel. Ash groans, squishing her tall frame in the small back seats, and looks at Ali questioningly. Ali just smirks, and as they get comfortable, sets her hand on the top of Ashlyn’s thigh. Ash raises an eyebrow at Ali, who responds simply by beginning to rub the fabric of Ashlyn’s khakis, moving her hand up to the very top of Ashlyn’s thigh. Ash gives Ali a look, and Ali just laughs.

“You want me to stop?” Ali asks, whispering quietly in Ashlyn’s ear. Ash shakes her head no, and Ali moves her hand to cup over Ash’s warm center, feeling the heat through the fabric.

“Someone’s excited,” Ali whispers, kissing right below Ash’s ear gently before looking forward in her seat again. Ali simply rubs her over her pants, slowly, moving her fingers in circles until Ash reaches down and unbuttons her own pants. Ali giggles quietly and pushes her hand into Ashlyn’s pants, over just the thin, damp fabric of her black tight boxers. Ash lets out a small gasp at the way she feels Ali’s hand through the fabric, and Ali pushes the seam of her boxers against her clit, driving Ash wild. Ash rests her head on Ali’s shoulder, and bites down on the soft skin gently. Ali chuckles before realizing that the van was turning into the hotel. She quickly removes her hand and helps Ash button up her pants while the blonde lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Lets get you upstairs,” Ali says, her voice deep with teasing and arousal. HAO had escorted Kling back in the van with them, and they all stand in the elevator together on the way to their floor.

“Ali and Ash were fucking in the back seat,” Kling slurs, and Ali’s eyes widen. HAO laughs, and then sees Ali’s expression, and her eyes widen.   
  
“What?! Were you?” HAO asks, shocked.

“No, Kling is being drunk,” Ash insists, glaring at the embarrassed girlfriend of hers.

“I saw it in the rearview mirror, Ali had her hand in Ash’s pants,” Kling states, before grabbing the wall of the elevator to hold herself up as the elevator comes to a stop.

“She’s kidding,” Ash states, pulling Ali out of the elevator and towards their room.

“I can’t believe you two,” HAO says, her voice light with teasing. “I’m believing Drunkie on this one.”

“I wouldn’t lie!” Kling slurs, tugging on HAO’s shirt for apparently no reason. Ali and Ash say goodnight, and quickly find their way into Ali and Becky’s room, laughing at the accurate accusation from Kling.

“Can you believe that?” Ali asks, embarrassed. “I thought we were way more discreet than that.”

“You okay with it?” Ash asks, concerned. She knows Ali isn’t the most wild sexually usually, and is a little worried if getting caught is going to freak her out.

“Yeah, I don’t care if HAO knows, it’s HAO.”

“I just know you’re, you know, I was surprised you initiated that, that’s all,” Ash states, sitting down on Ali’s bed and pulling off her shoes.

“I don’t like to be roughed up, doesn’t mean I don’t mind a little car foreplay,” Ali replies, and Ash senses a bit of hostility and frustration in her voice.   
  
“I didn’t mean it like that,” Ash replies, getting up to reach Ali’s arm. “I’m not calling you a prude or anything.”

“I am, adventurous, Ash. I am wild. I just… my history… there’s certain things I no longer like. But those were things I once did like, for the most part, you know? Like I didn’t mind being roughed up a little. So, I guess I just enjoy expressing my adventurousness in the ways I still feel safe doing so,” Ali explains. “Okay?”

“You don’t need to explain anything to me, Alex. It’s more than okay,” Ash replies, wrapping her arms around Ali’s waist and leaning down to kiss her gently.

“God, I love you so fucking much, Al,” Ash says, her mouth against Ali’s, her girlfriend’s small waist in her hands. “Let me show you how much I love you.”

“I think you spent a fair amount of time earlier showing me that,” Ali teases, pulling off Ashlyn’s shirt and tossing it onto the floor. She moves her mouth down Ash’s neck, and her blonde girlfriend can no longer form words as Ali sucks the sensitive skin of her pulse point into her mouth. Ash tugs Ali back up again after a minute, and kisses her hard, her tongue slipping into her girlfriend’s mouth.

“Let me treat you tonight, Al,” Ash insists. Ali shrugs, and pulls off her own shirt and leggings. She stands in front of Ash in her sports bra and thong before removing those last two items as well. She gently pushes Ash back onto the bed, and connects their mouths hungrily. They kiss with passion, hunger, and underlying love for a moment, Ash scrambling back on the bed, before Ali pulls away to position herself over Ash’s face. Ash closes her eyes in pleasure and submission as Ali straddles her face and begins to lower herself. Ash moves her arms to hold Ali’s hips to her gently, and opens her mouth, letting her tongue run through Ali’s folds gently.

“Someone’s a little wet,” Ash teases, her face becoming coating all over from Ali’s juices. Ali just moans in response, holding onto Ashlyn’s hair and beginning to lightly move her hips over Ashlyn’s mouth.

“Harder, Ash,” Ali begs. Ash licks around her folds and gently over her clit, and Ali needs more, now. “Please.”

“As you wish,” Ash replies, beginning to trace patterns onto Ali’s clit with her tongue. She paints letters, gently tracing the words “I love you,” the most cheesy thing she could possibly do. Ali’s breathing gets heavier, and Ash notices Ali playing with her own breast, avoiding the already rock hard nipple.

            Ash has been aroused for what felt like the entire day. First, there was the game. Then taking care of Ali. Then the shower. Then the party. Then the van ride, and Ali’s very not innocent hand placement. She feels her wetness soaking her boxers and reaches one hand down to unbutton her pants. Ali notices Ash’s dilemma, unable to ignore her pulsing, soaked core, even with her insistence on taking care of Ali. Ali laughs, and momentarily moves off of Ash. She leans down to kiss her, and swipes her tongue through her mouth, tasting herself.

“Let me help you out, baby,” Ali states. She pulls off Ash’s pants and boxers, unashamedly pressing the soaked fabric to her face momentarily, and discards them on the floor, before moving to straddle Ash backwards so that they lick each other. Ash sighs happily and opens her legs, and Ali salivates at the wetness spilling onto Ash’s inner thighs and the sheets below them. Ash puts a pillow under her head to help prop her up, and holds Ali’s hips to her face with one hand while cupping a butt cheek with the other. Ali lowers her head and begins to suck on Ashlyn’s wet thighs, and Ash dives back in with Ali, beginning to thrust her tongue in and out of Ali’s soaked entrance. Ali begins to grind her hips back against Ashlyn’s tongue, and moans against her sensitive skin.

“Alex, please,” Ash begs. Ali complies, beginning to lick through Ash, enjoying the taste of her extremely aroused girlfriend. Ali work Ashlyn’s clit expertly as she pushes her hips back against Ashyn’s mouth. Ash moves her tongue from Ali’s entrance back to her clit, and kneads her ass cheek with the same rhythm of her licks.

“Ugh, Ash, yes, just like that,” Ali mumbles into her folds, and vibrations making Ash moan into Ali in return. They stay locked like that, Ash desperately working Ali’s clit and Ali hungrily returning the favor.

“Ash, Ash, I’m going to, oh, fuck, Ash,” Ali starts, trailing off, moving her mouth slightly to bite down on Ashlyn’s inner thigh as her girlfriend sucks gently on her clit. Ash tries to hold Ali’s hips with one hand as they gyrate frantically against Ash’s mouth, the other still working her ass, when Ali finally comes with a muffled scream. Ash moves her mouth to Ali’s entrance, feeling it tighten around her tongue with her orgasm and lapping up her cum.   
  
“Ash,” Ali whimpers as she begins to come down, filled with pleasure.

“I love you, Ali,” Ash reminds her girlfriend. Ali smiles, and shifts her hips off of Ash. She moves in between Ash’s legs, moving up so that they can kiss. They exchange each other tastes, and Ash moans loud and low as Ali slides two fingers into her easily.   
  
“Fuck,” Ash mutters, and Ali begins to work her to orgasm. “Yes, right there.”

            Ali pushes against Ash’s g spot, and lengthens her thrusts so that her palm will rub Ash’s clit. She breaks the kiss to lean down and take Ash’s nipple into her mouth, and Ash holds Ali’s back gently as she arches into her mouth, in absolute ecstasy.

“Alex, I’m coming,” Ash states, before her body goes rigid. Ali work her hard and fast through her orgasm, not letting up at all until Ash pushes her hand out of the way, too sensitive. Then Ali releases her nipple with a quick kiss and moves her mouth to clean Ash up a bit. When Ash can’t handle her mouth anymore, Ali licks her fingers clean.

“I love you,” Ali states, curling into Ash’s side.

“Want to go again?” Ash asks with a small laugh.

“Give me five and then I want to lick you again. And take you from behind. We have all night,” Ali insists, kissing the soft skin of Ash’s upper chest.

“I’ll never get over how it feels to make you come,” Ash states.

“Neither will I, baby. God, nothing makes me gush like you stating that you’re about to come in that… you know, that deeply aroused, can barely think voice,” Ali explains. Ash laughs gently at Ali’s word choice, and leans down to kiss Ali.

“I get it.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Ali states.

“You’re proud of me? What, was I the cutest bench player you’ve ever seen?” Ash teases.

“No, stop, Ash, I’m being serious,” Ali starts.

“So I’m not the cutest?”

“You’re the cutest, now let me talk,” Ali teases. “Okay, I meant what I said earlier, about you being a great teammate. Being on the bench is hard. I know, okay. I did it last year, similar situation. And it felt weird, I felt like I didn’t completely Earn the medal. Like sure, I was on the team, but what did I really contribute? HAO saw this, so she sat me down on the bus on the way home, and gave me this whole talk about all these moments from camp and Showcase and the tournament where I did something that helped her or the team. She talked about my attitude and moral and how I’m always really positive and how much that always put a smile on everyone’s faces. She talked about how well I did in training and how hard I pushed the starters. And she told me that I didn’t have to be on the field to be an integral part of why the team won and I want to remind you of that now. You did so much more than sit on the bench. You pushed all of our players, not just Hope, and not just the Chasers. You were always smiling, joking around, keeping it light hearted. You kept me sane. Ash, you are a huge asset to this team and I don’t want you to ever forget it,” Ali states. “I love you and I am so proud to be your girlfriend. And teammate.”

            Ash just leans in and hungrily kisses Ali, who laughs against her mouth as they battle for control of the kiss. Ash reaches her hand down and slides it between Ali’s legs, easily thrusting two fingers into her still wet girlfriend.

“Fuck,” Ali mutters against Ashlyn’s mouth, breaking the kiss. Ali rests her head on Ash’s shoulder and starts to ride her fingers.

“Yes,” Ali mumbles, biting down on the skin where Ashlyn’s shoulder meets her neck while she rides her fingers. She reaches her own hand down to rub at her clit, and quickly spirals towards orgasm.   
  
“Who knew,” Ali breathes out. “All I had to do was tell you I’m proud.”

            Ash laughs, and curls her fingers inside Ali, pulling a low whimper from her girlfriend.   
  
“I love you, Alex. So much,” Ash replies, kissing Ali’s hair as she works her towards another mind-blowing orgasm.

            And they still have all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo those that requested smut.... here's your smut ;) 
> 
> Let me know what you think, and what your hopes and expectations are for the return to Hogwarts! 
> 
> Thanks, you guys are the best :D


	53. Coming Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gals return to school, and more truths of what happened over the weekend come up.

          Ali wakes up the next morning to Ash trailing soft kisses across her bare shoulder.

“Mhm, morning baby,” Ali mumbles, her eyes fluttering open, a small smile breaking out across her face. “This is certainly a nice change of pace.”

            Ali thinks it might be the first time that Ash has woken up before her. Ash has that teasing glint in her eye as she nibbles on Ali’s shoulder, moving closer to the sensitive skin where her shoulder meets her neck.

“I love you,” Ash says, and Ali laughs.

“I love you too, now why are you awake before me?” Ali asks, reaching for her phone.

“I think the whole playing two games in two days thing plus being given many orgasms kinda wiped you out,” Ash teases.   
  
“How long till the bus?” Ali asks, thinking about slipping back into sleep, Ash kissing her neck.

“Two hours,” Ash replies, and Ali groans.

“I have to shower,” Ali mumbles, leaning in to kiss Ashlyn’s hair.

“I’ll wake you up in an hour,” Ash assures her, slipping a hand onto Ali’s bare hip.

“Mhm, will you?” Ali asks quietly, her eyes closing once more. Ash smiles into Ali’s shoulder.   

            Forty minutes later, Ash’s patience wears down and she wakes Ali up by whispering in her ear and asking if she can eat her out.

“Mhm,” Ali replies, smiling and spreading her legs, her eyes still closed. Ash giggles and places a few strategic kisses down Ali’s body, on the underside of her breast, on her abs, on her hipbone, and then she pushes a knee up so that Ali is nice and open, before starting to lick her. Ali sighs happily and tangles her hand in Ash’s hair as her girlfriend taps her clit and then begins to explore through her folds.

“Hmmm, Ash,” Ali moans quietly, bucking her hips gently up to Ash’s face and opening her eyes so that she can watch her girlfriend work on her. “Yes, right there, baby,” Ali adds when Ash begins to focus on her clit. Ali grows aroused extremely quickly, holding Ash to her clit, her breath getting heavy.

“You like this?” Ash asks, the vibrations against her feeling heavenly. Ali moans and moves one hand to her own nipple. Ash sucks on Ali’s clit for a moment, and then moves her head away, leaving Ali to let out a groan and tug on her hair. Ash kisses her way up Ali’s torso and then takes a hardening nipple into her mouth, making Ali’s back fly off the bed and a moan tumble from her lips.   
  
“Mmmm, yes, Ash, ugh,” Ali moans out, and Ash switches breasts, sure to give them equal attention. Ash reaches a hand down to run through Ali’s folds before pressing two fingers into her easily. She sucks Ali’s nipple and thrusts in and out of her, slow and deep, making Ali go wild with pleasure.

“More,” Ali begs. Ash bites down on Ali’s nipple, which causes Ali’s head to hit the pillow once more and a loud moan to escape her mouth.

“Fuck, yes,” Ali calls as Ash presses against her g spot and soothes her nipple. She switches breasts once more and continues to press her fingers against the spot that drives Ali wild.

“I’m close, Ash,” Ali admits, and Ash releases Ali’s nipple and moves back down between her legs. She continues to thrust her fingers, deep and progressively faster, while she resumes her position lapping her clit. Ash adds a third finger, as her two aren’t getting the friction she wants with Ali’s now soaked entrance, and Ali calls out again with the way she’s stretched. Ash sucks her clit and curls her fingers against Ali’s g spot until Ali is screaming her name, people in the neighboring rooms be damned, and she comes long and hard all over Ash’s fingers and tongue.

“Well, that’s some way to wake up,” Ali teases through heavy breaths a few moments later. Ash laughs and kisses Ali’s mouth hard, their tongues sliding against each other and Ali tasting herself.

“I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too, Ash. Let me take care of you,” Ali insists.

“No time, get in the shower, you can take care of me tonight,” Ash replies, with a sad smile on her face.

Ash finally corrals Ali out of bed and into the shower. They pack frantically and get themselves to the bus on time, both with wet hair and in their most comfortable sweats for the train ride back to Hogwarts. They put their Champions shirts on again.

“Did you see Ella last night?” Kling asks Ali as soon as they board the train. Ali laughs.

“Yeah, I’m surprised you remember that,” Ali replies, heading towards the back of the train, following Ash.

“I remember everything, including your little back seat tryst,” Kling states, and Ali turns around to glare at her.

“I swear, Kling, if you tell anyone…” Ali trails off, and Kling smiles.

“I won’t. But wow, Kriegs. Who knew you had it in you!” Kling exclaims. Ali rolls her eyes, sends Kling a small “thank you” smile, and heads to the booth Ash has saved for them.

“What was Kling asking about Ella for?” Ash asks, and Ali laughs as she plops down next to her girlfriend, curling into her side instinctively.

“Ella was making out with Erin McLeod at the party last night,” Ali replies evenly. “Don’t go around telling people. Like, it was in public and whatnot, but I’m sure this is hard enough for her,” Ali adds. Ash nods.

“I had no idea she liked girls,” Ash replies.

“We hooked up once during second year and she flipped, that’s why we aren’t friends,” Ali explains. “I’ve kind of kept it to myself, only Pinoe knows. And a couple of people who saw us that night. She’s really… she doesn’t want anyone to know. So I’m worried bout her.”

“Oh, wow,” Ash replies. “That’s going to be really hard for her to stomach.”

“Yeah.”

            The girls try to get some schoolwork done on the train, after missing a total of four days of class for the tournament, but they all find themselves still massively behind on everything when they get back to school. Ali drops her bag off in her room and then drags herself and her books to the library for a few hours before dinner. She runs into Becky, and the two of them compare notes and help each other (well, really, Becky helps Ali) with homework.

“Hey, Ali? Um, I know we’ve never talked about this, and I don’t know how you feel about talking about it, but I wanted to let you know that I’m sorry about everything you went through back in second year and I’m sorry to share a house with him,” Becky says. Ali smiles at her friend.

“Thanks, Becks, that’s really kind of you to say. I’m sorry too, but I’m really happy with Ash now. And he’s a seventh year. It’s going to be okay,” Ali replies.

“People in Ravenclaw can be… real assholes to you. And I realize that our Houses have this weird rivalry they’ve created between us that doesn’t exist at all and I, I know, I just, I heard people saying stuff when I went back to put my stuff away, and… I just want you to know that I’m sorry if they’re mean to you, and know that I love you.”

“I love you too, Becky. You’ve made me so much of a better player and I have learned so much from you. I consider us good friends and competitors and teammates. Don’t worry, Slytherins are way worse on the unnecessary hate than Ravenclaws,” Ali insists.

            Ali is very quickly proven wrong. The Slytherins are thrilled that Ali was voted the best Beater, and if the extremely loud noises of disdain coming from the Ravenclaw table when Ali is called up to the front during dinner is any indication, the Ravenclaws are livid. The entire team is called up to the front by the Headmaster to welcome them back to school and congratulate them on the win. The Ravenclaw table gets firm looks of frustration and a talking to. Ali gets… a bit disappointed. Ash wraps a strong arm around her from one side and kisses the side of her head. Becky comes to her other side to show that she stands with Ali.

“Good. The highlight of my Quidditch career and now a quarter of the school hates me. This is fun,” Ali whispers to Ash, who smiles sadly at her.

“What the fuck was that for?” Pinoe asks angrily as they sit back down at the Slytherin table.

“Me wining the stupid award,” Ali states. “They wanted it to be Becky, they think Becky deserved it, whatever, maybe they’re right.”

            Everyone drops the subject then, and dinner is eaten in relative silence. Alex, who is at the opposite end of the table, corners Ali as she’s trying to find Ash in the Gryffindor crowd and asks if they can talk. Alex and Ali head back to her room, and Ali texts Ash saying she’ll talk to her later.

_Ali: Sorry, Ash, but Alex needs to talk. I promise I’ll take care of you tonight or tomorrow night ;)_

_Ash: Haha it’s okay, baby. Love you._

_Ali: Love you too_

Pinoe goes off to hang out with Sera, and Ali shuts the door to her room behind her and Alex.

“What’s going on?” Ali asks, sitting down on her bed next to Alex.

“I kissed Tobin last night and I don’t know… how to interact with her. I saw her at dinner and freaked,” Alex admits. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Do you like her?” Ali asks. “Did you enjoy the kiss?”

“Yes?” Alex says, shyly. “It’s just… scary and different and I don’t know.”

“Don’t ignore her,” Ali states. “She’ll think she did something wrong and it’ll… not be good.”

“I’m not… cut out for this,” Alex states.

“What? Kissing a girl?” Ali asks.

“I guess? I don’t know, I barely remember last night to be honest.”

“So, tell her that, be honest with her about what your concerns are and what you want. Just communicate and things will be okay,” Ali suggests.

“Yeah,” Alex replies. “Do you… like kissing girls or guys more?”

“Um, for me I guess it’s more dependent on the person than the gender, if that makes sense. But girls generally tend to have soft lips so. Yeah. Are you worried about that?”

“I’m worried about being inexperienced all over again and… this just isn’t something I know for sure I want to take on,” Alex admits.

“This is Tobin, nothing else that this is about,” Ali reminds her. “You don’t have to commit to a label. I get it, it changes how you think about yourself, but it’s not the end of the world, it’s not bad, and it won’t feel like a big deal if it’s for someone you care about.”

“You and Ash seem so happy,” Alex remarks. Ali can’t stop the wide smile on her face.

“Yeah, we really are. It hasn’t been easy, but things are finally starting to feel so right. I love her, Alex. I know, I’m seventeen and we’ve been together for like six months but, she’s my person, and I’m going to marry her one day, there’s no doubt in my mind,” Ali explains.

            Ali and Alex chat for a little while longer, the subject switching to the weekend at the tournament, and then Ali gets out some homework to work on while Alex naps on her bed. She pulls out her phone to text Ash.

_Ali: You alone?_

_Ash: Yeah I’m in my room, Niki is with Molly. Want to come over?_

_Ali: I can’t, Alex is asleep in my room. But what are you wearing?  
Ash: Oh, you want to do this? _

_Ali: You know I do ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> Thanks so much for being so kind about my slightly off timing with my updates recently. I'm doing my best! 
> 
> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading :D


	54. Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> classes resume, and so do all the bumps in the road

**Hogwarts Today**

**_Hogwarts wins Tri Wizard Tournament: Morgan, O’Reilly, Krieger, Solo Recognized_ **

_After a tough loss to Beauxbatons on Saturday, Hogwarts School did the unthinkable: defeated Durmstrang and brought home the Tournament Championship. There were two lineup changes following the first match: Tobin Heath replaced Carli Lloyd, and Alex Morgan replaced Amy Rodriguez._

_“Bringing Heath into the lineup allowed us to play Cheney in that central distributing role,” Madame Hooch explained. “Her creativity on the ball us unparalleled and the opposition was not prepared.”_

_Heath was instrumental in the attack during the Durmstrang game, and Cheney showed that she is a natural distributing Chaser, the role that she plays with her Hufflepuff team._

_“Morgan’s style of Seeking we thought would be a better match for Sasic,” Madame Hooch told Hogwarts Today. “And it was also a matter of confidence. To lose one game and then come back and have that much more pressure the next game, that’s a lot to put on one person. Alex, Ali, and Becky had a strategic plan and they executed it perfectly.”_

_Hogwarts defeated Durmstrang by a large enough margin for not only Hogwarts to end up as the Tournament Champions, but to keep Durmstrang off the top two all together. By keeping the German-based team to only 10 points, the team was defeated overall by Beauxbatons, 240-230. Hogwarts finished with 310 points, 260 of which were scored during the Durmstrang match. With the defeat of Cecilia Sasic, Alex Morgan became the only Seeker at the tournament not to be defeated, and won the best Seeker award. The most points scored by a Chaser was Heather O’Reilly, who stepped up both during the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang games to help create the necessary margin over the opponent._

_However, there is no doubt that the reason Hogwarts won this tournament was the stellar work by the Beaters, Ravenclaw Captain Becky Sauerbrunn and Slytherin Captain Ali Krieger._

_“Ali and Becky were both incredible during this tournament,” Madame Hooch said. “They worked together well on the pitch and also off the pitch. They were very tactical and did their homework. They were unbeatable. This was both of their first times playing in this tournament, and they are both only forth years. We have a few more years of this incredible pairing to look forward to.”_

_“Becky and Ali amazed me with their performances during the tournament,” Grffindor Captain Christie Rampone stated. “They don’t need me,” she joked. “I couldn’t be more proud of the two of them.”_

_Krieger was awarded as the best Beater of the tournament for her work. Krieger double-teamed with Morgan during the Durmstrang game to use the bludgers as a necessary tool to give Morgan the advantage, and she was rewarded for it._

_Finally, a surprise to nobody was Hope Solo winning her second straight Golden Glove award at the Tri Wizard Tournament. Solo played with the skill and poise everyone was expecting and continues to improve both as a player and communicator._

“Hey Krieger, couldn’t let the Ravenclaw share some credit for once?” Some Ravenclaw kid calls from across her Charms class. Class doesn’t start for a few more minutes, but Ali isn’t humored by the harassment.

“That award was for both of us, I said it then and I’ll say it again,” Ali replies. “Becky and I are good friends and we both know that it was both of our efforts.”

“Chill it, she’s probably just getting us back for that seventh year raping her,” one of his friends says, and they both start laughing. Pinoe pipes up from next to Ali, unable to take hearing people say something like that to her.

“Don’t you dare joke about that, okay?” Pinoe tells them angrily. Ali puts a hand on Pinoe’s need, trying to calm her.

“It’s fine, Pinoe,” Ali states. “I’m fine.”

“I know you’re fine, but this isn’t. You did your best and you got recognized for it and now people are treating you like you didn’t just win a fucking tournament for this school!” Pinoe exclaims.

“Yeah, because she didn’t, Becky did, and we all know it,” The kid bites back. “Slytherins are entitled and arrogant and always get the recognition and both of you know it. And guess what? I don’t feel bad for you about whatever you say Craig did to you. At all. You probably deserved it.”

            Their professor walks in, and everyone falls silent. Pinoe’s hand falls to Ali’s, and Ali smiles at her thankfully.

            Ali runs into Kyle in the hallway on her way to DADA later that day. He pulls her aside, and she begrudgingly goes with him, ditching Pinoe to walk to class alone.

“What is it I’m hearing about Ravenclaw kids making jokes about Craig raping you?” Kyle asks, worried. Ali rolls her eyes.

“It’s fine, let it go,” Ali replies.

“It’s not fine! It’s not a joke and it’s not okay that people are harassing you! You deserve better than that.”

“I also deserve better than my own brother not even coming to see me play in the biggest tournament so far of my life, so maybe you should stop acting like you’re my big protector,” Ali snaps, before pushing by him and speeding off to class. When she sits down next to Pinoe, just seconds before class begins, she rests her head on her roommate’s shoulder. Pinoe wraps an arm around her waist, ignoring the raised eyebrow from their professor.

“Love you, Kriegs,” Pinoe whispers. She doesn’t push her or ask what happened with Kyle, she simple sits next to her, a shoulder to lean on.

           They have House team practice, but none of the tournament players are allowed to partake. Ali goes to relieve Ella of Captain duties and lead the team through a tough practice that she knows they need and none of them want. Ella isn’t there, and Ali figures she’ll wait to ask why until later. Hope comes in order to work with Kop but Carli and Pinoe are given the day off. They’ll begin training with the Slytherin team tomorrow.

“Hey, Kriegs, I’ve been hearing things, and, I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Hope says, cornering Ali in the locker room at the end of practice. She sighs, but nods her head.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Things are just tough. The tournament was a great distraction and now things are just harder than they have been in a while,” Ali admits.

“This is about more than the Ravenclaw jackasses, isn’t it,” Hope states.

“Yeah. It’s about more than a few stupid comments.”

“Alright. Well, if you ever need anything, you know I have your back. I’m really proud to have you as my Captain,” Hope admits, pulling Ali into a rare hug.

“Thanks, Hope, that’s… really sweet,” Ali replies.

            By the time she gets back to her room, Ash is already there, and Pinoe is not. Ali cocks her head to the side questioningly, but happily heads over to her girlfriend and kisses her soundly.

“What’s up, babe?” Ali asks, putting down her bag and sitting on her bed next to Ash.

“Pinoe told me you had a rough day,” Ash replies, and Ali nods, snuggling into Ash’s side and placing her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“I ran into Kyle,” Ali admits. “And I was really mean to him.”

“What did you say?” Ash asks, taking Ali’s hand in her own.

“I told him he should stop pretending to be my protector because he couldn’t make it to see me play last weekend,” Ali replies. “I feel really bad.”

“You know, him not coming was a really shitty move,” Ash replies. “He knows it was.”

“I know, but, it wasn’t on purpose, and he was just saying that I deserved better than the mean comments from the Ravenclaws and I told him pretty much that I deserve better than him, and shit, it was really mean, Ash,” Ali explains.

“Maybe, but, it’s true. You do deserve better than that,” Ash replies.

“I guess. It’s just been a really hard day. I don’t know what to do about Kyle. I don’t know what to do about the fact that some kid made a rape joke at me today. I just. I don’t know,” Ali states.

“What happened with the kid?” Ash asks, kissing Ali’s hair soothingly.

“He just made a joke with his friend that I’m ‘getting them back for that seventh year raping me’,” Ali states. “Like… like it’s some sort of joke.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Ash says, kissing the top of her head once more.

“It’s okay.”

            Ali takes out her phone, and Ash just watches and she texts Kyle some semblance of an apology.

_Ali: Hey Ky, I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier. It’s been a really bad day and I’m still mad about last weekend. We should get together soon to talk about it._

_Kyle: I made a mistake and you said it was fine, and now you’re going to make comments about how you deserve better than me when all I did was miss a bus. I don’t think there is anything to talk about._

_Ali: You haven’t exactly been the best brother lately and we both know it._

_Kyle: Well, you aren’t sister of the year either, okay?_

            Ali tosses her phone across the room, and Ash just raises her eyebrows, unable to see what Ali was talking about with Kyle.

“Do you want me to get that?” Ash asks, seeing Ali’s phone slide between the crack of the wall and Pinoe’s bed.

“No, its’ fine, I’ll get it later. I hate him so much right now,” Ali replies angrily.

“What did he say,” Ash asks, half hearted. She’s not sure she even wants to know what Kyle is saying.

“He’s playing the innocent card and I’m done. I’m trying to so hard to work with him and I know he’s going through shit but I’m not even allowed to be mad that he missed the most important tournament and, ugh, fuck, I’m just so done. Can we just, change the subject?”

“Um, sure. What’s going on with Alex?” Ash asks.

“She kissed Tobin. And is freaking out. I think they’re right on the brink of getting together, she’s just letting herself get too caught up in what it means,” Ali replies.

“Oh, fuck, Ella didn’t come to practice, I should text her,” Ali remembers, getting up to try and fish for her phone. Ash helps by moving Pinoe’s bed out of the way, and Ali climbs onto it and reaches her hand in the crevice, only to end up screaming.

“What?!” Ash exclaims, jumping up onto the bed.

“Nothing, I just, I thought I had my phone in my hand and instead it was Pinoe’s underwear. Or, I hope it’s Pinoe’s, but who knows,” Ali rambles, and Ash uses her wand flashlight to help Ali fish out her phone.

“What are you doing with my underwear?” Pinoe asks, closing the door to their room behind her. Ali laughs, and rolls off of her roommate’s bed.

“I dropped my phone next to your bed and ran into unidentified underwear,” Ali replies, and Pinoe raises an eyebrow.   
  
“Please tell me you did not just have sex on my bed,” Pinoe states. Ali laughs.

“No, why would I do that, I have a perfectly good bed right there?”

“Then how did you drop your phone between my bed and the wall?” Pinoe asks, still wary.

“Oh, um, I threw it against the wall, out of anger, at Kyle, I’m sorry,” Ali replies. “I promise, no sex in your bed, that would be gross.”

“Ugh, I’m sorry your brother is being a jerk,” Pinoe says, plopping down onto her bed.

“No worries, it’s okay. I think I’m going to head to the library. Ash, you coming?” Ali asks, grabbing some of her books.   
  
“Yeah, I have to go back to my room to grab my stuff though,” Ash replies, grabbing her phone and wand.

“That’s fine, I’ll come with you. See you later, Pinhead!”

“See ya, Kriegs!” Pinoe calls, and the girls head out towards Gryffindor. Back to reality it is.


	55. Everything is a Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things continue to be rocky for Ali, and her and Ash continue to be sweet.

Everything is a mess. Everyone Ali Krieger knows is a mess. Ella isn’t coming to practice or answering her texts, Alex is moping and won’t explain why, Kyle is being a jerk, and she has the constant echo of Ravenclaws making snide comments at her wherever she goes.

            Life is fun.

            Practice on Friday is a disaster. Hope is in a bad mood and nobody knows why. Kop looks like a deer in headlights with Hope screaming at her every five minutes. Ali gives Hope death glares and gets one right back in reply. Carli is a hot mess. Ella is nowhere to be found. Moe is still learning, and today it’s glaringly obvious. Pinoe is off. Syd is a mess. Nobody is playing well, and nobody is in a good mood. Ali tries to stay positive, but tells everyone to “get it the fuck together”.   
  
“Nobody is going out tonight, and we are all going to meet here at 5am tomorrow. We’re going on a run and then we’re hitting the gym. All of us. You don’t show up or you show up drunk or hungover and you’re not playing the next game, okay?” Ali warns. Everyone begrudgingly agrees.

            Ravenclaw has the pitch for practice following Slytherin, and they catch wind of the end of the giant disaster that is the Slytherin practice. Ali stops to say hi to Becky and Whit on her way out, and some Ravenclaw kids in the stands watching shout down to her that she can’t even lead her team in practice.

“You wouldn’t even have been playing if Pearcie was here,” one kid calls.

“Don’t even show her that kind of attention, she sucks,” his friend replies. Ali just rolls her eyes and makes her way back to Slytherin.

            Pinoe is already home when Ali tosses her stuff down with a loud huff.

“What’s going on?” Pinoe asks.

“Everyone was a fucking mess at practice!” Ali exclaims.

“It wasn’t that bad, Kriegs,” Pinoe insists.

“It was that bad. Also, more Ravenclaw kids are insulting us and they have a fucking point! We’re a disaster!” Ali rants. “Maybe I do suck, maybe they’re right.”

“They aren’t right and you know it,” Pinoe replies simply, grabbing a book off of her desk and sitting on her bed.

“I’m so done right now,” Ali states. “I’m done with everything.”

            Ali pulls her tee shirt off so that she can go shower, when Pinoe rolls her eyes at her.

“Get over it, Ali. Seriously. I felt bad for like, two days, but you can’t keep letting them get to you,” Pinoe replies.

“You don’t get it, Pinoe. This was… this tournament was the best thing that ever happened to me, and now I have to hear how much I didn’t deserve it every single day and I’m not just going to let it go!” Ali exclaims. “I thought you would be a little more sensitive,” she adds, before storming out of the room. She doesn’t even realize she’s not wearing a shirt until some Slytherin boys start sniggering at her in the common room. She just walks by them, ignoring the situation, and texting Ash to meet her by the lake if she can. She needs to think.

“Hey sexy, can you ride me like you ride a broomstick?” Some Ravenclaw guy calls after her in the hall. She turns around, and, absolutely instinctively, whispers a spell that snaps his wrist in half. He calls out in pain, and a professor walking out of a nearby classroom hurries over.

“What is going on here?” The professor asks, rage evident on his face.

“It was me,” a girl states, walking closer. “He said something really sexual to her and I snapped his wrist.”

            Ali just watches in surprise, and the girl gives her a hard look that reads “go along with it.” The girl is wearing a Slytherin tie, and Ali recognizes her from class, but for some reason can’t remember her name.

“Twenty points from Slytherin for the wrist, and detention for you, Moscato. Twenty more points for you, Krieger. Put on a shirt. You and I both know that’s against the dress code,” he states, glaring hard and long at Ali. “I’m taking him to the Hospital wing.”

“Oh, so I’m losing House points because I’m not wearing a shirt but he’s not losing any for asking if I can ride him like a broomstick!?” Ali exclaims. “That’s not fair! Catcalling isn’t funny!”

“Take it up with Headmaster McGonagall,” he simply states, before taking the pain-ridden student towards the Hospital wing. As soon as they round the corner, Ali turns to the girl who saved her ass.

“What was that for?” Ali asks. “I have no problem taking the fall for the things I do, you really didn’t have to do that.”

“We both know you’ll be sitting the next Quidditch game if they know you did that. I’m simply trying to save my team’s chances,” she jokes. “I’m Carmelina, by the way, but people call me Carm.”

“I’m Ali,” Ali replies. “Thank you, Carm.”

“I know who you are,” Carm replies, laughing. “This entire school knows who you are.”

“Can you believe he took twenty points away for me not wearing a shirt?!” Ali exclaims. “He told me to ride his dick!”

“If you go to the Headmaster, I’m happy to join as a witness,” Carm tells her.

“Please don’t get yourself in any more trouble in the name of martyrdom,” Ali teases. “I’ll figure it out.”

“Okay, well, let me know if you need anything. I’m really sorry about the shitty situation you’ve been put in. We’re all really proud of you, in Slytherin, you know that, and we stick up for our kind and our leaders,” Carm explains.

“That’s… really nice. Thank you.”

            Ali goes back to put on a sweatshirt, happy Pinoe isn’t home, and then finally heads to the lake. Ash is caught up at practice, and she’s alone, so she calls her mom. They have a lot to talk about, and she’s not looking forward to most of it.

“Kyle and I are fighting,” she tells her mom, bluntly.

“What’s going on?” Deb asks.

“Well, he didn’t make it to the tournament. And at the time I said it was fine, because what else was I supposed to say. And then some Ravenclaw guys were saying stupid stuff to me and he was trying to get all protective on me and I got mad at him and kind of said I deserved better than him not coming to the tournament and then he got mad at me and now we aren’t talking,” Ali explains, cringing.

“What do you mean he wasn’t there? He told us he was there,” Deb states.

“He missed the bus,” Ali replies. “I was supposed to have brunch with him on Saturday and he didn’t show. Sorry, I didn’t realize you didn’t know.”

“Alex, baby, I’m so sorry. That’s horrible. I’ll talk to him,” Deb offers. “I’m sorry things haven’t been good with him for any of us.”

“He needs help, mom.”

“I know.”

            They’re silent for a moment, and Ali picks at the grass and stuffs her free hand in her sweatshirt pocket, wishing she’d chosen a coat. Early February is colder than she likes.

“You said something else happened too?” Her mom asks.

“Um, yeah. I got mad at Pinoe and stormed out of our room in sweat and a sports bra and then some guy made a really… gross and crass comment at me and I snapped his wrist. But some girl took responsibility for the wrist thing which was super nice like, wow, and we’re sorta friends now, but I still lost twenty points for Slytherin because of the shirt but he didn’t lose any points for pretty much telling me to ride his dick!” Ali exclaims. “I’m sorry that was really crass.”

“What did he say?” Deb asks.

“It was something along the lines of, ‘hey sexy, can you ride me like you ride a broomstick’,” Ali recalls.

“I’m sorry, Alex, that’s horrible. You should talk to the Headmaster about it. He shouldn’t get away with saying that. That being said, please never snap anyone’s wrist again. You’ve been physically hurt by someone before, so you should know that nothing justifies that,” Deb starts.   
  
“Don’t, mom, don’t even start,” Ali snaps.

“You should know better, especially with what you’ve been through,” her mom replies.

“You have no fucking idea what I’ve been through,” she snaps, and then she hangs up. She feels it all start. Her breathing picks up, she gets dizzy, the lake in front of her spins and blurs, and she panics.

_It’s okay, it’s okay, you’re okay, it’s okay, breathe, in, out, in, out, you’re okay, you’re okay. Just breathe. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay._

“Hey, baby, sorry I’m late, Pearcie fucking killed us in practice today, I can’t believe how much she’s stepping us up I’m dying, and, wait, Alex? Are you okay?”

“Baby?”   
            Ash slinks down behind Ali, her back against a tree, and she pulls Ali in front of her and kisses her hair.   
  
“Breathe, baby, you’re okay.”

            Ash sits there with Ali until she calms down, until it passes, just holding her and kissing her softly and comforting her. She pulls a hair tie out of her own hair and starts to braid Ali's.

“What’s going on, baby?” Ash asks.

“I don’t feel like talking about it right now,” Ali admits. “It’s fine, I just, kind of am fighting with everyone. Tell me about your day instead.”

“Pearcie kicked my ass, and Chris called me last night saying that he’s actually doing pretty well, so that’s good,” Ash replies. “I’m good, so, lets worry about you instead.”

“Everyone’s always worried about me even though all I do is let people down,” Ali replies evenly.

“You’ve never let me down, Alex. And I’ve known you through so much,” Ash tells her.

“You know that’s not true. I let you down for a solid year of our friendship. I didn’t even know Chris attempted suicide for two weeks because I was off with Craig.”

“That’s different, you were in… I don’t blame that on you. You’re too hard on yourself, Alex.”

“Maybe the people who love me are just too soft on me,” Ali considers. “I don’t know what to think any more.”

“Look, Alex. You’re a leader, you do incredible things, and you’re a wonderful person. You’re an easy target. But everyone in your House loves you. Even Gryffindors love you. All this hate is perpetuated towards people who are defending an abuser and who are being catty and stupid about the tournament. They don’t deserve the time of day from you,” Ash explains. “I hope you know that.”

“I snapped some guy’s wrist today because he pretty much told me to ride his dick and my mom told me I should know better since I know what it’s like to be hurt,” Ali admits, tears starting to stream down her face. “She doesn’t fucking know anything about what I went through.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Ash says, cupping her cheek and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

“Take me home and make me forget,” Ali begs, before turning in Ash’s embrace and kissing her deeply, slipping her tongue in her girlfriend’s mouth.

“You’re going to be fine, baby, I know it,” Ash reminds her, and then kisses her once more. “Lets go see if one of our rooms are empty, okay?”

“I love you,” Ali reminds her. “I mean, I know, I have to do this myself, I am the only one who can fix myself, but I really appreciate you always being my rock. I don’t know where I would be without you.”

“And you’ll never have to know,” Ash replies, stroking Ali’s cheek. “I love you too. And I’m so proud of you, of how far you’ve come, of all the battles you’ve fought.”

“You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met,” Ali tells her girlfriend. “It hurts my heart, thinking about what the world has put you through. And you’ve always been okay.”

“I could say the same about you,” Ash replies.

“I have to go to bed early tonight,” Ali admits. “I’m forcing my entire team to get up before 5am because they all sucked today. And I need to find Ella because she’s been MIA. And I told Alex I would talk to her tonight, but obviously that’s not happening.”

“Text Alex and tell her you’ll talk to her tomorrow, and lets go back to my room, Niki texted and said she’s with Molly. You can sleep over if you want,” Ash offers.

“Sounds perfect, you’re the best,” Ali replies, kissing Ash one more time before getting up. “Also, you’re right, when you say all that stuff about things being okay. I believe you. I’ll always believe you.”

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading! let me know what you think. 
> 
> I also wrote a side one shot that exists in this universe and is a flashback to ali's second year, called Away. if you haven't read it please check it out! 
> 
> i intend for this story to go through the rest of this academic year (the rest of the House Quidditch games, the rest of the... drama etc to happen before then) and then I plan to write epilogues / flash forwards. there is so much of this story that i want to get across, ya know?


	56. Not Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's some tension within the Slytherin team, and some erratic behavior from Ash raises eyebrows.

“Okay, so tomorrow, instead of practice, we’re going to Hogsmeade as a team. Meet in the Slytherin Common Room at 2pm. Team run at 7am if you want to work out with me. We good?” Ali clarifies. There’s a look of nods and a few “yup” and “can’t wait”. Next week Slytherin play Ravenclaw next week, and Ali wants the team to do more off the pitch bonding. That, and she wasn’t able to book the pitch in time, but nobody needs to know that. Ali finishes up and her and Pinoe head back to their room.

“What are we doing at Hogsmeade?” Pinoe asks.

“Just some walking around and shopping. Then we’re hopefully going to come back here. Get some alcohol in people, get them bonding,” Ali explains.

“You think getting Ella drunk is going to make her tell us what happened at the Tournament?”

“No, but I think it’s going to make everyone stop being awkward about it,” Ali replies.

“I know everyone is itching to ask Alex about her and Tobin, too,” Pinoe adds.

“Yeah, I think Alex is eager to tell people as well, I’m so happy for them.”

“You know, people are going to ask about Kyle, too,” Pinoe remarks. “They’ve been… people don’t know how to ask. But everyone is worried about you and him, Ali.”

“Ugh, you’re probably right,” Ali replies.

“Have things been any better between you guys?”

“No, not at all, I haven’t spoken to him in like two weeks,” Ali admits, getting undressed so that she can go shower. “Even the Headmaster asked me about him.”

“No way, you didn’t tell me that!” Pinoe exclaims. “What did she say?”

“I was a little distracted by her trying to figure out an adequate punishment for kids being jerks to me. But she asked if he had ‘straightened out.’”

“What did you say?”

“I said I hope so,” Ali admits, grabbing her towel.

“I think this will be a good way to get you off of campus,” Pinoe teases. “You’ve had it rough, lately, Kriegs.”

“I’m fine, and this is for the team, not me,” Ali insists.

“Yeah, sure, you’re fine, but still, you need a break. Are you staying with Ash tonight?” Pinoe asks.

“Yeah, HAO is hosting, and we’re going to go to that. I think Alex and Tobin are coming too. What are you and Sera doing?”

“Sera’s friend is hosting. But have fun, with HAO. I know you haven’t seen her as much as you wanted to recently,” Pinoe tells Ali. Ali grabs her shower tote, and smiles as she stands at the door.

“Yeah, sometimes I forget, ya know, how much HAO has done for me. I love that girl, really.”

            By the time Ali gets to Gryffindor to start their Friday night, Ash is already drunk. The two of them hadn’t been drinking all that much lately, Tri Wizard Tournament celebration included, so Ali is slightly taken aback when she finds Ash with a silly smile on her face.

“Alibean!” Ash exclaims, wrapping an arm around Ali’s shoulders and kissing her hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too. How long have you been here?” Ali asks, looking around for HAO.

“Long enough to miss you,” Ash states, pouting. Ali turns to the sink and grabs a cup to fill with water.

“Sober up, Ash,” Ali insists, handing over the cup.

“Why don’t you let me have fun,” Ash whines, taking a sip of the water. Ali rolls her eyes.

“Great, you’re being a mean drunk, perfect,” Ali replies. She ditches Ash with her cup of water and goes to find Tobin or HAO. She spots HAO adjusting the music, and corners her.

“Ali! I’m so glad you guys came!” HAO exclaims, pulling Ali into a bear hug.

“Thanks. How long has Ash been here?” Ali questions.

“Um, like ten minutes maybe? Why, is she okay?”

“She’s fine, just drunk and being mean,” Ali replies. “Just want to make sure she’s okay.”

“Yeah, she should be fine. Sorry, Kriegs.”

            Ali heads back over to babysit Ash, who is still drinking her water and pouting. Ash maneuvers herself into Ali’s lap on the couch, and Ali adjusts her weight.

“I love you,” Ash tells her. Ali smiles softly.

“I know, baby. I know. I love you, too. I just don’t know why you would say I don’t let you have fun. You can do whatever you want, I don’t control you and I don’t want to. I’m hurt that you would think that.”

“Well, if I wanna do stuff tonight, no drunk,” Ash replies simply, her words slurring slightly.

“Oh, so it’s all about sex? The trade off of not getting drunk if you want to have sex isn’t fair? Because you know what else isn’t fair? The fact that my ex would assault me when he was drunk,” Ali replies, growing angry. She knows Ash is drunk, that she probably doesn’t mean this, but it’s hurting her anyway.

“I’m just so sick of him dictating everything,” Ash states, turning in Ali’s lap. She misses the hurt in Ali’s eyes, and begins to run a finger through her hair.

“Get up, Ash,” Ali insists. Ash pouts, but slides off of Ali’s lap.

“You’re drunk, and you’re being a real jerk, so I’m going to leave before you say something you won’t be able to fix. HAO will make sure you get home alright,” Ali explains.

“Baby, no, don’t leave!” Ash replies, but Ali is already across the room, telling HAO she has to go somewhere but to keep an eye on Ash, and then leaving. She hears footsteps behind her, and turns to chew Ash out, but then realizes it’s not Ash, but Alex who is behind her. She takes a few steps towards her friend, and allows her to envelope her in a tight hug.

“You know she didn’t mean it,” Alex states, and Ali nods. They walk in a side hug all the way back to Ali’s room in Slytherin. Alex sits at Ali’s desk chair while the Captain gets into her bed and turns away from her. She hears the sniffles and quiet sobs from Ali, and goes over to set an alarm on her phone for the next morning. She considers just leaving Ali alone, but something keeps her rooted there, knowing Ali needs the support. She eventually climbs into Pinoe’s bed, hoping that the blonde is going to be staying with Sera, and once she hears Ali’s breath even out, allows sleep to take her over.

            When the alarms go off the next morning, Ali is momentarily confused. Pinoe and her share her bed, and Alex is in Pinoe’s bed. Pinoe is still sleeping, her head against Ali’s shoulder from behind, and Alex is cocooned in Pinoe’s blankets. She pushes Pinoe over and gets out of bed before asking Pinoe and Alex if they’re coming for the team run. They both drag themselves out of bed, at the early hour of 6am, and Alex heads back to her room to get ready.

“Was she in your bed when you got home?” Ali asks Pinoe as they brush their teeth.

“Yeah,” Pinoe replies. “I felt weird crashing with her.”   
  
“Yeah, no problem, crash with me whenever. I just, I remember Alex taking me home, but I don’t remember her staying,” Ali admits, pulling out her facewash.

“Were you that drunk?” Pinoe asks, a slight tinge of laughter to her voice. Ali just shakes her head.

“I fought with Ash last night,” Ali replies. “She was really drunk and being mean.”

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’ll be fine. I know she probably didn’t mean it. Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt.”

            The team run is hell. It’s clear that Pinoe and Ella are both hungover. Hope, Carli, Ali, and Alex take the lead. Syd and Moe look downright exhausted. By the time they get back to Slytherin and Ali reminds them to meet that afternoon for Hogsmeade, everyone is relieved that they won’t have a normal practice. When Ali gets back and pulls her phone out, she has 5 missed calls from Ashlyn and a slew of texts.

_Ash: Hey, I’m so sorry about last night, call me when you can._

_Ash: Tobin told me how much of a dick I was, but has no idea what I actually said…. I’m really sorry, Alex._

_Ash: I love you so much, and I hope I didn’t hurt you._

_Ash: Please call me when you have a chance._

_Ash: I love you._

“Ash?” Pinoe asks, watching Ali scroll through her phone. Ali just nods.

“I’m going to shower and then I’m going to go over there. Guess we have to get this over with.”

            True to her word, Ali showers and then heads over to Gryffindor. Ash is still in bed, though she looks to have gotten up and showered as well, her blonde hair wet across her shoulders. Ali sits at the opposite end of the bed from her girlfriend, and looks up at her expectantly.

“So you have no idea what you said to me last night?” Ali asks. She suddenly feels bad, picking a fight about something Ash doesn’t even remember.

“I think I said something about not having fun? To be honest, I remember what happened up until you got there and then it’s all really fuzzy.”   
  
“How much did you drink?”

“I don’t know, I was drinking some jungle juice that I guess was a lot stronger than I thought it would be,” Ash admits. “Can you tell me what happened? Nobody else seems to know. Tobin just told me that you stormed off and Alex spent the night with you.”

“You were mad that I don’t have sex while you’re drunk, you asked me why I don’t let you have any fun, and you told me you’re sick of everything being about Craig,” Ali rattles off. She doesn’t know how hurt it’s really appropriate for her to be. Sure, Ash was drunk and hopefully didn’t mean it, but she still said extremely hurtful things.

“Shit, Alex, I’m sorry,” Ash starts. “That’s… that’s really shitty.”

“Eventually I just left before you could say something that I wouldn’t be able to forgive,” Ali replies. “I’ve seen you drunk, Ash. I’ve seen you more drunk than last night. But I’ve never seen you be a mean drunk.”

“I know, it’s not me, I’m not like that, I don’t know what happened. Really. I have no idea. I don’t think…. any of those things, I promise. I don’t think you’re taking the fun away from my life, you are the fun in my life. I am happy to make a trade off between drinking and sex. I respect you and what you’ve been through, you know this about me, I know you know this,” Ash rambles. Tears sting the back of Ali’s eyes.

“I know, but, gosh, Ash, I can’t believe there would be any state in which you would willingly say that to me,” Ali replies. “After all the shit I’ve been going through recently.”

“I know, Alex, this just, this story, it doesn’t add up,” Ash starts.

“Are you insinuating I’m lying to you?”

“No, no, not at all. I’m insinuating that the fact that I had one drink of jungle juice and then suddenly can barely remember the rest of the night is weird,” Ash replies.

“You only had one before things got fuzzy?” Ali asks, hesitant.

“I’m sure I had more than one, but I only remember having one.”

“You think someone put something in your drink?” Ali clarifies. Ash nods.

“What kind of potion could do that?” Ash asks. Ali shrugs.

“I don’t know. I can’t think of any potions off the top of my head that make people say horrible things they don’t mean. But, I mean, you can look into it,” Ali states.

“Want to look with me? I promise, Alibean, that was not me who said that. I don’t think that and would never say that to you.”

“But you also kept telling me you love me,” Ali points out. “And I assume you did mean that.”

“Of course I love you. Baby, can you have some faith in me, and help me out with this? I love you, I promise I would never say anything bad about you like that. I don’t think any of those things,” Ash reiterates.

“Give me today, okay? I’ll help you tomorrow. I have a Quidditch thing today.”

“I know your Quidditch thing isn’t until 3, but, okay, I’ll give you the day to think,” Ash replies. “I’ll be at the library.”

“Okay,” Ali states. She leans in and kisses Ash softly. “I love you.”

            Ash smiles widely, and cups Ali’s cheek gently.   
  
“I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!   
> let me know what you think of what's going on with Ash!   
> you're the best :)


	57. Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherin team bonds, and Ali and Ash search for answers.

“Truth or dare?” Syd asks, and Ali chuckles.

“Truth,” she replies. “I have nothing to hide.”

“What is your wildest sexual fantasy?” Syd asks, wiggling her eyebrows. Ali blushes deeply and shakes her head.

“You suck. Like, a lot. Um, I guess, doing it on the pitch,” Ali states, blushing deeply.

“Like, out in the open, in the middle of the pitch?” Syd asks.

“Um, yeah,” Ali replies, blushing. “Okay, Pin head. Truth or dare.”

“Dare,” Pinoe replies.

“Of course,” Ali starts. “Okay, um. I dare you not to have sex in our room while I’m home for the rest of the year,” Ali states. Everyone starts laughing, even Ali, and Pinoe sends daggers at Ali.

“You never told me you could hear us!” Pinoe exclaims, and Ali stares hard at Pinoe.

“You’ve woken me up in the middle of the night to the sounds of you two getting it on at least three times this year,” Ali states. “What am I supposed to do?”

“You suck, Kriegs,” Pinoe replies, and Ali laughs.

“Well, that was an effective dare,” Ali insists.

“Okay, Carlos, you’re next. Truth or dare?” Pinoe asks.

“Can people stop calling me Carlos?” Carli asks, annoyed.

“Maybe when you start playing like Carli we’ll start calling you Carli,” Pinoe teases. Hope glares at Pinoe, and everyone shuts up.

“Truth,” Carli replies.

“If you had to make out with someone on the team, who would it be?” Pinoe asks.

“No, I’m dating someone,” Carli replies. Everyone rolls their eyes.

“You can’t avoid the question,” Pinoe insists.

“Okay. Hope or Krieger,” Carli states, and everyone chuckles.

“I’m flattered,” Ali replies. Hope just laughs.

“Hope, truth or dare,” Carli says, turning to her friend.

“Dare.”

“Play the rest of the game shirtless,” Carli states.

“Oh, Carli’s making moves,” Pinoe teases. Carli rolls her eyes, and Hope pulls off her shirt.   
  
“Next time someone helps Carli come up with her dare, that was lame,” Hope laments.

“Alright, baby horse, you’re next.”

“Dare,” Alex replies.

“I dare you to tell us if you’re dating Tobin,” Hope states. Ali laughs.

“I said dare, that’s a truth,” Alex insists.

“I framed it as a dare, it’s a dare,” Hope argues.

“Okay, fine, I’m seeing Tobin. We’re dating. It’s a thing. Moe, you’re up,” Alex explains. Everyone cheers for Alex and Tobin, and Alex blushes deeply.

“Truth,” Moe replies.

“What’s the furthest you’ve ever gone with someone?” Alex asks. Ali glares at her, not wanting her to make the second year over share, but Moe simply chuckles.

“Um, kissing, hands above clothes,” Moe replies.   
  
“Oh good, someone around here is innocent,” Pinoe teases.

“Kop, you’re next, truth or dare?” Moe asks.

“Dare,” Kop replies.

“Wait, okay. Who in this room is single?” Moe starts. Hope, Kop, and a couple of others raise their hands. Everyone looks at Ella.

“Um, since when are you taken?” Pinoe asks.

“It’s a long story,” Ella replies simply. Nobody pushes her on it, and the attention returns to Moe.

“Wait, and Syd?” Pinoe asks.   
  
“I’m dating Dom.”

“Oh my god, no way!” Pinoe exclaims.

“Can we focus on the current dare?” Moe asks. Pinoe sticks her tongue out at Moe but then does shut up.

“Kop, I dare you to kiss Hope,” Moe states, and Hope glares at Moe with such venomous eyes that Ali has to challenge Hope right back. Kop flushes a deep red, but crawls across the circle in the middle of Ali and Pinoe’s room to kiss Hope softly. She pulls away quickly, and returns to her spot, and everyone has to chuckle. Hope kissing a girl is something none of them ever thought they would see.

“Can we do one more round? I need to find out how Alex and Tobin got together!” Pinoe insists.

“Alex, if you tell us how you get together, we all get to go home,” Carli offers.

“No can do,” Alex teases. Ali laughs, knowing she’s the only one in the group who knows the whole story.

“Is it a cute story?” Pinoe asks Ali, and Ali just shakes her head.

“My lips are sealed.”

 

 

“I cannot believe Ella wouldn’t explain,” Pinoe grumbles when they get into bed that night. Ali laughs. “Or Alex!”   
“Were you really expecting them to?” Ali asks.

“Not really, I guess,” Pinoe replies.

“I think Ella’s dating Erin,” Ali muses. “The Durmstrang girl. I think she skipped practice because she was freaking out and now she’s good to go because she’s working her shit out,” Ali explains.

“I agree, I just wish I could actually hear her say that,” Pinoe replies.

“Take what you can get,” Ali states, cuddling up in her blankets. “Night, Pinoe.”

“Night, Kriegs.”

   
  


            When Ali finally makes it to join Ash in the library on Sunday morning, two cups of coffee in hand, she finds her girlfriend pouting and staring over a giant book of Potions.

“Have you asked HAO?” Ali asks. “Or Cap?”

“No, I don’t want to, until, you know, I’m sure,” Ash admits. Ali just nods.

“Okay.”

            She sits down, pushing one coffee towards Ash, and taking a book next to her on the table. Before Ali can really start looking, she sees the girl from the wrist snapping incident, Carm, walking by.

“Hey,” Ali says, waving to her new friend.

“Hey, Kriegs. Did we have Potions homework?” Carm asks, noting the books in front of Ali.

“No, no, this is, for a different thing,” Ali explains.

“Oh. Okay. Potions happens to be my specialty, so, let me know if you need any help,” Carm offers.

“Really?”

“Yeah. What are you guys looking for?” Carm asks, taking a seat next to Ali.

“Ash thinks someone spiked her drink with some sort of potion on Friday, and we can’t figure out what it could possibly be or who would do that to her,” Ali explains.

“Okay, so what type of potion are we looking for?”

“I’m… not sure,” Ali admits. “Some sort of behavior modification situation.”

“Like, a psychological potion?” Carm clarifies.

“Yeah.”

“Can you tell me what happened?” Carm asks, starting to scroll through another book.

“I took one drink and don’t remember anything else. According to Ali, I was saying really mean things that I don’t actually think or have any recollection saying,” Ash explains.

“So not a truth serum of some kind?” Carm asks. Ali and Ash shrug.

“Hopefully not,” Ali simply replies. Carm senses the tension, and decides not to ask any more questions, and instead start digging.

 

“Can I ask HAO?” Ali asks Ash later that day. They’ve been searching through books for hours to no avail. Carm had been extremely helpful with pointing them at books that might be useful, and had just left to work on other things an hour ago.

“Not if she knows what it is, but if she might know who did it? Maybe you weren’t like, specifically target, you know?” Ali proposes. Ash shrugs.

“If you want.”

“Okay,” Ali replies. She then texts HAO and asks if she can come over.

_Ali: Hey, something weird happened last night and I was wondering if you might be able to help me out with some info? Can I come over?_

_HAO: Yeah, come over whenever, Kriegs! Hopefully we can figure it out._

“Okay, I’m going to see HAO,” Ali tells Ash, getting up from the table.

“Oh, by the way, how was last night?” Ash asks.

“It was good. Nice to see the team. I think we’ve all been a little… disconnected and I think it helped to bridge some of those gaps. Before the game next weekend,” Ali explains.

“Cool, good. I’m glad.”

“Yeah, me too,” Ali replies. She gets up, electing to leave her books with Ash, and leans over to kiss her girlfriend once before heading out of the library and back towards Gryffindor.

 

“I think someone spiked Ash’s drink with a potion and we can’t figure out what it might be or who might’ve done it,” Ali explains, cutting to the chase.

“At my party?” HAO asks, taken aback. Ali nods.

“Yeah.”

“Shit, Kriegs, I have no idea. I knew everyone was who was there when Ash first go there.”

“Anyone who might be trying out potions?”

“No idea. I’ll keep my eyes pealed and ask around, okay?” HAO proposes.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“Hey, by the way, I heard things have been rough lately,” HAO states, and Ali nods. HAO pulls her into a bear hug, and Ali smiles, holding her friend tight. “I know, we aren’t as close anymore. But I’m still here for you, okay? Love you.”

“Thanks, it means a lot,” Ali replies.

“We’ll figure out what happened with Ash.”

 

            Ali returns to library to find Ash packing up for the night.

“Any news from HAO?” Ash asks, putting the book she wanted to check out in her bag.

“No, but she said she would ask around,” Ali replies. She wraps her arms around Ash from behind, and Ash turns to look at her questioningly.

“Are you mad at me?” Ash asks, hesitant.

“I don’t think so,” Ali replies. Ash nods.

“I don’t know if I’m mad at me either.”

“I love you,” Ali whispers in Ashlyn’s ear, and then kisses the soft skin behind it. A few people around them eye the PDA, and Ali giggles into Ashlyn’s shoulder before they both turn to leave the library. Ash laces their hands together, and Ali smiles at her appreciatively.

“I don’t want things to be weird between us. Even if nobody spiked your drink and you were just drunk and stupid, it’s okay, Ash. I know you don’t think that about me and us, and I’m sorry I’m letting my insecurities about it get in the way,” Ali explains. Ash stops them in the middle of the empty hallway, and pushes Ali gently against the wall, before kissing her deeply.

“I love you so much, and my heart hurts knowing I said those things to you. Your insecurities are valid and you don’t need to apologize for having them. I’m telling you, I mean it when I say I had a drink and then, nothing. I want to look into this for me, because who knows whom else this might have happened to, and I don’t want potions going around school. I just don’t want things to be weird between us, but I realize they may be until we figure this out,” Ash rambles. Ali cups her cheek and pulls their lips back together, licking her bottom lip before pushing her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth.

“I love you,” Ali replies, reaching one hand around to hold Ashlyn’s back while she cups her cheek with the other and control the deep kiss. Ash whimpers quietly into Ali’s mouth as Ali drags her tongue across her own and rakes her nails down her back over her shirt.

“We’re going to get in trouble,” Ash whispers, out of breath. Ali smiles and laughs in reply.

“Room of requirement?” Ali proposes, equally breathless and more than a little horny. They giggle as they make their way to the room of requirement, knowing that their respective roommates are probably home. They pace in front of the door, wishing for somewhere to relieve the tension, so to speak. The door pops up, and they hurry in. The room has an extremely large mattress on the carpet-covered ground covered with blankets and surrounded by large pillows.

“Now this is what I like to see,” Ali teases, pushing Ash back onto the mattress and starting to pull off her own clothes. Ash sits up on the mattress and watches Ali strip. Ali winks at Ash as she pulls her top over her head and then unbuttons her jeans before turning around to show off her ass as she pulls them down her legs. She tosses off the skinny jeans, and walks over to Ash, just in her black sports bra and panties. She straddles Ash, and helps Ash take off her own shirt. Ali kisses Ash hard once more, pushing them down until Ash’s back hits the mattress. She frantically weaves a hand in Ash’s hair and Ash’s hands find her ass, making Ali moan as she squeezes her gently.

“Gosh, I love you,” Ali mumbles, moving her mouth to leave open-mouthed kisses on Ash’s jaw.

“I need you,” Ash replies, and Ali sits up, before running a hand down Ash’s side, and gazing into her girlfriend’s dark, aroused eyes.

“I think that can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Thanks so much for sticking with me. This little potion situation is leading up to something Bigger and I'm really excited about it! 
> 
> Let me know if you want a continuation of this last scene in the next chapter :P 
> 
> Thanks!!!


	58. Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Ash continue their festivities, Slytherin gears up for the game, and HAO drops a bomb on Ali.

Ali leaves sloppy kisses down Ashlyn’s neck, and stops to nip at her sensitive pulse point, before reaching her collarbone. She nibbles across it and flicks her tongue over the skin before moving her mouth down to her breasts.

“Alex,” Ash mumbles, running a finger down Ali’s muscular arm. The sexy arm muscles were one of many perks to dating a Beater.

“Yes baby?” Ali asks, kissing the soft skin of Ash’s breasts, pausing to nibble and suck on her tender skin, hoping she’ll leave marks.

“I love you,” Ash replies, arching her back into Ali’s ministrations as her girlfriend switches breasts, avoiding her hard nipples.

“I love you too,” Ali mumbles in response, her tongue tracing circles around her nipple. She finally gives in when Ash whines and pushes her chest closer to Ali’s waiting mouth, and licks over her nipple before sucking on it gently. Ash breathes heavily and moans quietly as Ali rolls her tongue over her nipple and tugs on it gently with her teeth before soothing it, kissing it, and switching to the other one. After giving her other nipple the same treatment, Ali pulls her mouth away and takes a look at her glistening hard, reddened nipples and sighs happily.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ali remarks, kissing down Ash’s stomach and over her abs. She leaves a trail of kisses to her right hipbone, before biting down on it hard, causing Ash to moan more loudly. Ali smiles at her handiwork before kissing and soothing it and moving to do the same on the other side. Ali then runs her tongue across the band of Ash’s black tight boxers, dipping it underneath at moments just to tease her that much more.   
  
“Take them off,” Ash groans, pushing her hips up towards Ali. Ali holds her down and giggles, before helping her pull them off and tossing them aside. Ali moves back up Ash’s body to kiss her deeply, and at the same time, slides a hand between her legs and pushes two fingers into her easily. Ash moans loudly into her mouth, and Ali giggles back, pushing Ash’s knee up so she can thrust into her deeper while also engaging in a lip-bruising makeout.

“Ugh, Alex,” Ash mumbles between their mouths, and Ali moves so that her fingers are pushing against Ash’s g-spot with every thrust and tries to rub her clit with her palm. Her chest rests against Ash’s as they kiss, her free hand in Ash’s hair, and their breasts rubbing together.

            It’s pure bliss for Ali. Ash is completely underneath her, touching her everywhere. Being able to kiss her and make her spiral with pleasure. Ali straddles one of Ash’s thighs, and Ash places one hand on her ass, the other caressing her bicep. Ash squeezes her ass with each one of Ali’s thrusts and Ali finds herself moaning into the kiss as well, desperate to come undone.

“Alex, Alex, I’m close,” Ash tells her. Ali knows. Ash is beginning to tighten around her fingers and her movements under Ali are becoming more haphazard. Ali bites Ash’s bottom lip before sucking on it gently to sooth it, and then moves off of her and down her body. “Alex,” Ash whines.

“Let me taste you when you come,” Ali insists, spreading Ash’s legs and continuing to thrust her fingers into her while bringing her mouth to her clit. Ash’s hips fly up at Ali’s face, and Ali laughs once as she moves a hand to hold them down while she licks her clit and curls her fingers against her most sensitive spot.   
  
“Alex, I’m coming,” Ash moans, gripping the blanket on the mattress with one hand and her own nipple with the other. Ali sucks on her clit, and Ash completely loses it, stilling momentarily before ripples of pleasure run through her. Ali works her through it, but eventually pulls out her fingers, sucking them clean and then moving to lick up the rest of her wetness.

“Hm,” Ali sighs happily into Ashlyn’s core as she laps up all of her juices. Ash pants in her attempt to recover and Ali finally moves her head away, and kisses Ali’s stomach.

“I love you,” Ali whispers, and Ash smiles, too tired and lazy to say it back, but the look Ash gives her says more than those three words ever could.

 

 

“Are you and Ash okay?” Alex asks the next day. They’re walking to Quidditch practice, and after watching Ali cry herself to sleep on Friday night, Alex is a little worried.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Ali replies, deciding not to offer any further explanation. “How’s Tobin?”

“Really good,” Alex replies with a deep blush. Ali turns to look at her expression, and her jaw drops.   
  
“Did you?” Ali asks, and Alex just blushes. “No way. You guys did it! How was it? I can’t believe how fast it’s moving!”

“I know, it’s moving really fast, but we’ve been dancing around this for almost a year now, so it’s all just so exciting. And it was awesome. Now I just want to do it all the time and that’s awkward,” Alex starts, still blushing deeply. “Does it keep getting better or does it get boring or is it the same?”

            Ali laughs, and considers the question while they near the lockers.

“Ideally, it’ll always get better. With Ash, for me, it’s always gotten better. Sure, there are certain times that are special for certain reasons but we’re always having more and more of those moments. I’m always learning new things about her and her about me. It doesn’t get boring, or it shouldn’t, at least. I’m happy for you,” Ali explains. “She’s your first?”

“Yeah, things never got that far with Serv.”

“I’m so happy for you, Lex,” Ali tells her, patting her shoulder as they enter the locker room.

“Thanks, Kriegs.”

 

            Practice goes surprisingly well. Even Carli seems to be playing like her normal self. The tension between them seems to be melting away and Ali eyes Moe appreciatively when she begins to combine with Pinoe and Carli.

“She’s a central Chaser, lets be honest,” Hope says, flying over to her as they watch the Chasers practice.   
  
“She can play right, Pinoe left,” Ali insists. “She’s so smart. She’s the future of that Chaser group.”

“She’s going to be a master in the middle,” Hope replies. “And you know it.”

“Yes, I agree, but that spot is Carli’s for two more years. Moe can take it over her fifth year. Carli doesn’t play as well wide, Moe is still young and malleable, she can play there,” Ali explains.

“I don’t know. Ella is a good wide option as well,” Hope points out.

“I know.”

“Do you have a plan for Saturday’s game?” Hope asks.

“My plan is Moe. But I’m not telling her that yet. I don’t want to get her hopes up. I do need to talk to Ella, though. And I want the ultimate decision to be Carli’s as well,” Ali explain. “Being realistic, after this game it’s just the Gryffindor game, and the House Cup is going to come down to that game. I want to get Moe a chance at starting before the end of this year, and the Gryffindor game is not going to be her first start. I say we let her play this game. We let Ella play Hufflepuff. And then we’ll see what we have come closer to the Gryffindor game,” Ali explains. “Ravenclaw’s Chaser game is a huge weak space on their team, she can handle them.”

“I think we usually don’t start anyone until their third year, and I know you and Ella aren’t friends…” Hope challenges. Ali glares at her.

“You think I want to sit down with Ella and tell her she’s being replaced by a second year? No. I’m doing this because I think Moe is what’s best for the team,” Ali replies.

“Good. That’s what I’m here to make sure. I’m just checking, Kriegs.”

“I know,” Ali replies. She forces a small smile. Hope is being supportive, in her own weird way.

            When she looks at her phone after practice, she’s surprised to see texts from HAO.

_HAO: Hey Kriegs. I think I might have a lead on the potion situation. Want to come over?_  
  
Ali: Yeah, thank you. I need to shower but I’ll be there within an hour. Should I bring Ash?

_HAO: Um, I think this is something you’ll want to hear alone._

            Ali books it back to Slytherin, showers, and tosses on some sweats and a tee shirt before making her way to Gryffindor. Pinoe is puzzled by how frantic Ali is, but doesn’t manage to get an answer from Ali before she’s out the door.

“What’s going on?” Ali asks when HAO meets her at the entrance to Gryffindor. HAO senses the panic in Ali’s voice, and places a hand on her forearm comfortingly.

“I don’t know anything for sure yet, okay? So don’t freak out,” HAO starts, opening the door to her room and ushering Ali in.

“I can’t guarantee that,” Ali replies evenly.

“I know.”

            They take a seat on HAO’s bed, and Ali sighs.

“I feel weird being here without Ash. Maybe I should get her. This is about her, not me,” Ali replies. “This is… not about me, right?”

“Just, let me tell you this, and then you can loop Ash in, okay?” HAO insists. Ali nods, worried, and places her hands in her lap, ignoring the sweaty palms.

“Okay. So, I actually had a couple of other people come to me expressing concern this weekend too. And I didn’t tell you earlier because I was looking into it. Anyway, I don’t think this was someone that targeted Ash specifically. It seems like it was an experiment on a potion some kids had made. I don’t know the specifics of what the potion was made to do so don’t ask. I do, however, know who at the party was distributing it,” HAO explains.   
  
“Who was it?” Ali asks.

“I, okay. So before I explain further, I don’t know if he was acting alone, he might have been, we have no reason to think he wasn’t,” HAO rambles.   
  
“Is it someone I know?” Ali asks.   
  
“No, no. It’s, um, Nico, this Gryffindor upperclassmen kid, you probably don’t know him,” HAO starts.   
  
“Kyle’s friend Nico?” Ali starts. “Wait. You think Kyle’s involved. That’s why you’re freaking out. Oh shit.”

“I don’t know anything, I don’t want you to jump to any conclusions, I don’t think this was a purposeful targeted thing at all,” HAO starts.   
  
“I… need to go,” Ali states, jumping up off the bed. HAO sighs.   
  
“Keep me updated, Kriegs. I’m sorry.”

            Ali simply nods, and shuts the door behind herself. She gets to the stairs and isn’t sure if she’s going up to Kyle’s room or down to Ashlyn’s.

“Oh, fuck this,” Ali mutters, jogging down to the forth floor. She needs to calm down before she faces him, and she wants Ash to know. She wants her girlfriend’s input. Miraculously, Ash actually opens the door when Ali gets there.

“Hey! What’s up, babe?” Ash asks, opening the door. Ali files in, and sighs when she sees Niki sitting in her bed.

“Nice to see you too, Kriegs,” Niki teases.

“Sorry. I just need to talk to Ash for a minute,” Ali starts. Niki nods.

“I’ll go to the common room. Let me know when you’re done, okay?”

“Thank you,” Ali says, a small smile gracing her face. Ash looks at her questioningly, and Ali bites down hard on her lip.

“I think Kyle is involved in the potion.”

“You what?” Ash asks, leading Ali to her bed.

“It was Kyle’s friend, and I think that means Kyle is involved.”

“You sure that isn’t jumping to conclusions?” Ash challenges. “Just because you think he’s into drugs doesn’t mean he’s making potions and experimenting with them on his sister’s girlfriend.”

“I don’t think he did it at all intentionally, to you, I mean. I think him and his friends got involved and Nico was the one to go to the party,” Ali explains. “But I don’t know. I need to ask him. I don’t know what to do.”

“Go ask him. I’ll come if you want,” Ash insists.

“Right now? I don’t think this is the best time for this.”

“Is there ever a good time to have this conversation?”

“No, probably not,” Ali admits, shaking her head. “Okay. You’re coming, though. And bring your wand.”

“I always bring my--- you know what, I’m just going to take your wand from you while I’m at it,” Ash states, sliding the wand out of Ali’s pocket. Ali just rolls her eyes.

“I’m not letting you hurt him. You’ll end up having to sit the Ravenclaw game. Carm didn’t save your ass for nothing.”

“Fair enough,” Ali replies. To Kyle’s room they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh. Yikes. 
> 
> Let me know what you think is happening with Kyle and if you think he's involved! 
> 
> Thanks guys :D


	59. Protect You (Reason to Smile)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali confronts Kyle, and, spoiler alert, it doesn't end well.

“I need answers,” Ali states, the moment Kyle opens the door to his room.

“To… DADA homework?” Kyle asks, and Ali just walks into the room, brushing past him. Ash stands in the doorway, unsure what to do.

“Nico poisoned my girlfriend and I need answers,” Ali snaps.

“He what?” Kyle asks, genuinely shocked.

“Potion. He put a potion in my girlfriend’s drink.”

“Me. I’m the girlfriend,” Ash says, with a lopsided smile, from the doorway, in an attempt to break the tension.

“Come in, Ash,” Kyle invites. Ash walks over and stands behind Ali, and Ali reaches behind her for her arms.

“You good?” Ash asks, whispering into Ali’s ear from behind as Kyle closes the door. Ali nods.

“What is Nico into?” Ali starts, deciding that accusing the brother she hasn’t been talking to is probably not a good way to start.

“We aren’t talking,” Kyle responds. “Especially not about this.”

“This is serious, Kyle. Ash could’ve been seriously hurt, or, God knows…” Ali rambles.

“Ash looks fine to me,” Kyle replies.   
  
“She is. Fine, I mean. But it was bad, okay? And nobody should be messing with potions!” Ali exclaims.

“So you think I’m involved?” Kyle asks. Ali backs up to where her knees hit Kyle’s bed, and she sits down on it, Ash next to her, while Kyle leans against Max’s bed.

“I want to know if you know anything,” Ali insists. “About what it could have been, why this is happening, whatever.”

“I don’t know anything,” Kyle states, and Ali seethes, seeing straight through him.

“That’s completely bullshit and we both know it. He’s one of your best friends, I know you know something about this.”

“What kind of potion was it?” Kyle asks, clearly annoyed.

“We don’t know,” Ali replies.

“Basically I was a raging asshole all night and I remember none of it,” Ash adds.

“Have you considered the possibility that you blacked out drunk?” Kyle asks.

“I had one drink,” Ash replies.

“Why don’t you want to help me? Why don’t you care?” Ali asks.

“Look, guys. This isn’t about not caring. This is about me not knowing what to say to you. I don’t know what the potion was and I’m sorry Ash got involved. But it’s not my thing, I’m not involved, and I’m not enjoying this interrogation. You wanted me to stop protecting you, so, I don’t know why you’re here,” Kyle explains. Ali meshes her lips into a tight line, and breathes out hard through her nose. Ash goes to rest a hand on top of Ali’s, seeing her begin to escalate.

“You let Nico drug my girlfriend because I don’t want you pretend to be my big protector? Not letting your friend drug my girlfriend isn’t ‘being a protector’ it’s being a half decent human being! I kid you not, I will tell mom and dad about this,” Ali snaps. Kyle looks taken aback.

“Nothing bad happened to your precious girlfriend. She’s fine, so you should probably go,” Kyle states. “Blackmail me with ‘I’ll tell mom and dad’ all you want. Them knowing my dirty secrets isn’t going to fix the fact that they’re getting divorced. Don’t give me that look, that look that says that you don’t know. You think you can fix everything and play everyone’s sides and be the good girl but really you aren’t on anyone’s side except your own and I’m done, Ali.”

            Ash’s eyes widen when Ali jumps up off of the bed, and Ash jumps up behind her and wraps her arms around her from behind to keep her from lunging at him. Ali turns in her grasp and all but collapsed into her arms, and bites down on her collarbone, trying to conceal her emotions.   
  
“Shh, Alex, it’s okay,” Ash insists, rubbing her back and glaring at Kyle, who gets up to open the door.

“She was the last one who still trying to protect you. You just fucked that up. I hope you’re happy,” Ash states, practically dragging Ali with her out of the room. Ali buries her face in Ash’s neck, her arm firm around her side.

“Lets go to my room, okay?” Ash asks.

“I want to be fine and I’m not,” Ali states. “He…. he called me Ali.”

“What?” Ash asks.   
  
“You two, you both, always call me ‘Alex’. He called me ‘Ali.’ He… he called me ‘Ali’,” Ali replies.

“That’s what your worried about?” Ash asks, a slight tinge of humor in her voice as she unlocks the door to her room.

“That was the most… distant thing he could’ve done. He’s done. With me. His sister.”

“Alex, we both know, it’s not you. It’s what he’s going through and whatever he’s trying to protect,” Ash explains.

“I need to do something. He’s not… that’s not him. I didn’t even recognize him. He called me Ali!” Ali exclaims, grabbing her phone.

“What are you doing?” Ash asks, watching Ali call someone on her phone.

“Calling my parents.”

“Alex, he dropped a lot of bombs on you. Do you want to talk about it?” Ash asks, cuddling into Ali’s side and taking the phone from her outstretched hand. Voicemail. Of course.   
  
“Tell me about your family instead. How are they doing?” Ali asks. “Your parents still on the up?”

“Parents are good. Brother is good. He’s going to graduate. I think things are… tense, between all of them, but for the most part, things are decent,” Ash replies, kissing Ali’s collarbone softly.

“It’s like he… is trying to hurt me.”

“He’s trying to push you away,” Ash confirms.

“What do I do?”

“I firmly believe that when a person needs love the most is when they don’t deserve it. But, as you know, I all but cut my parents out of my life when they hit rock bottom. It’s a balance. Someone needs to take the first step to get themselves out of a bad situation. Even with you. I agonized for weeks when I knew what Craig was doing to you, but I knew I couldn’t do it for you. But you can still love him through it. Sure, you need to close him out for your own emotional wellbeing, but, don’t give up on him. This isn’t him. He’s fighting a battle in there,” Ash explains. “That’s my two cents.”

            Ali nods, holding Ash close, not sure how to respond. She just takes her girlfriend’s advice into account and kisses the top of her head.

“Do you really think he let Nico do it out of some high and mighty ‘I’m not her protector’ thing?” Ash asks Ali. Ali shakes her head.

“No, I don’t think he told him, ‘yeah, make sure you get Ash.’ But I feel like he probably didn’t think twice about the fact that it was HAO’s party and knew there was a possibility we would be there. And just didn’t care,” Ali explains.

“So you think he knows?”

“He asked what kind of potion it was. To me that means he is at least somewhat involved,” Ali states.

“To me it also says that if it was serious, he would’ve been more sympathetic,” Ash offers.

“I don’t care that it’s not serious, it could’ve been. Why is so angry about me being protective of you? Of me loving you?” Ali asks. “He’s always tried to make me feel guilty about how much I love you.”

“I think he has a lot going on, Als,” Ash replies.

“I need to tell my parents. I can’t keep lying to them and pretending we’re getting along. They deserve to know,” Ali explains.   
  
“You can’t tell them anything you don’t know for sure, though. If you got him in major trouble for this and then find out he wasn’t involved…” Ash trails off.

“He needs help.”

“But we can’t prove that.”

“Fuck this,” Ali mumbles. “I can’t believe he really thinks they’re getting divorced.”

“I thought you thought they were too?” Ash asks, curious.

“When we talked about it over break, he said he thought it was just him. Maybe he was just trying to…” Ali starts, trailing off.   
  
“Protect you?”   
  
“Yeah. I still… I want him to protect me.”

“I know you do,” Ash affirms, kissing Ali’s lower neck. “I’m sure he wants to protect you, too.”

            Ali hears her phone beep, and looks down at it, only to see a text from Carm.

_Carm: I think I have a lead for you on the potion thing. I ran into another kid who was at the party and said a bunch of seventh years think it’s a potion that makes people say the thoughts they’ve had that they’re most scared to have had. So most people had said really horrible things. Things they’d thought, even just once, and been really… scared to have had, if that makes sense. Not sure of anything yet, but just wanted to let you know._

            Ali looks over at the beautiful, perfect girl cuddled into her side, looking at her with concern, and smiles before kissing her hair.

“What’s up?” Ash asks, gesturing to Ali’s phone.

“We’re good,” Ali replies.

“Me and you?” Ash clarifies, moving one hand to run a finger down Ali’s side.

“Yeah.”

“Did you get any news?” Ash prods.

“Carm thinks it’s a potion that makes people vocalize the thoughts they’re most scared to have had,” Ali explains. “Such as big things like confessions of love. Or asshole type things, those things that you think that you can’t believe you ever even thought.”

            Ash’s eyebrows knit closer, and a look of sadness crosses her face.   
  
“Why are we okay?” Ash asks, clearly disappointed.

“Because everyone has horrible thoughts. And it’s okay,” Ali replies.   
  
“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I love you more than life, and I’ve probably had a few thoughts I wish I hadn’t either. What matters is not the first thought that comes to mind, but what you choose to do with it, what the second thought is. I love your second thought, and that’s what matters to me,” Ali tells her, tugging her girlfriend up to kiss her on the mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. You amaze me, Alex.”

“I love my brother so much,” Ali admits. Ash laughs once, and snuggles back into Ali’s side.

“I get it. I really do. I know what… it’s like.”

“I know you do,” Ali replies. “You weren’t near him at the time, though. There wasn’t anything you could’ve done. This is happening right under my nose. I have a responsibility to do something and I’ve pushed him away.”

“Why do you think they might be experimenting with potions?” Ash asks.

“Potions are… different than muggle drugs. They’re cheaper, since we don’t have to buy them off of muggles. And they can do things that drugs can’t. Weirdly specific things, like this potion. There’s obviously a big business for potions, but underground potions tend to be like date-rape drugs. They make you forget everything that happens the second you take them, and coerce you into acting in out-of-character ways. The underground business is also big. And really, really dangerous. I’m not talking school suspension, I’m talking Azkaban.”

“For a potion that makes people vocalize their darkest thoughts?” Ash asks.

“Probably not. But for manufacturing these kinds of potions. Like being caught high once probably isn’t sending you to jail but being caught selling heroine will,” Ali explains. “But I don’t know if he’s involved for sure.”

“I say HAO will probably be a good person to keep in contact with about it,” Ash recommends. Ali nods.   
  
“Agreed, completely.”

“It’s going to be okay, he’s going to be okay,” Ash reassures Ali.

“I hope so,” Ali replies. “This potions shit- is really scary. This is my brother.”

“I know, baby. I know.”

“I can’t believe all the shit that’s happened in the past few weeks,” Ali remarks.

“This seems to be how our lives go these days,” Ash replies. “I’m sorry, Alibean. I really am.”

“You don’t need to be sorry. You’re my reason to smile when I wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. 
> 
> (i've been saying that a lot lately, haven't I?) 
> 
> thanks for sticking with me guys. we're getting somewhere, i promise. 
> 
> as always, let me know what you think :)


	60. This Family (I'm a Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin plays Ravenclaw, and the Krieger's come up for "family dinner."

“I can’t believe they’re making us have a family dinner,” Ali whines. Pinoe simply raises her eyebrows at her roommate, and tosses a pair of jeans at her.

“You told them your brother’s friend gave your girlfriend a potion and then he was an asshole to you about it, of course they’re coming up for a family dinner,” Pinoe replied. “Those are yours, by the way,” Pinoe adds, gesturing to the jeans she threw to Ali’s side of the room.

“They are?” Ali asks, picking up the light wash jeans. “Hm, I guess so.”

“Are you excited about Moe?” Pinoe asks, changing into her pajamas.   
  
“I’m thrilled. You, her, and Carli seem to be gelling really well. I have high hopes,” Ali replies. “Hopefully I’ll be on a high after we kill Ravenclaw and I can make it through this dinner.”

“Did they tell Kyle you told them?” Pinoe asks, sliding into bed and grabbing her book from her nightstand.

“No. Just told him they were coming up to see me play and then want a family dinner. But there’s no way he doesn’t at least suspect something.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Moe never got a number at the beginning of the year. She picks fourteen. It sets her in between Alex and Pinoe in the locker room, and both of them seem to be quite good at keeping her spirits up. Ali notices that Moe doesn’t seem the nervous type. She smiles and laughs and is her normal, chill self the morning of the match.

            It feels weird, wrong, even. Ali’s job now is to block and cover Becky. She’s not staring across the pitch from her as her partner, but she’s winking at her as the quaffle is released. Ali knows the Beater game will be tough, at the very least. She knows she’s going to be relying on Alex, as well as the Chasers, to get them the win.

            Whit outplays Syd to the point where it actually concerns Ali, because she realizes they’re going to have to play a ridiculously competitive Gryffindor team next month, presumably for the House Cup title. Ali fights it out with Becky. It’s intense. They’re both extremely clean players, but they take fair plays to the edge, constantly challenging each other, redirecting each other’s hits, blocking each other. It’s actually a lot of fun for Ali, since their Chasers are scoring and she knows the Ravenclaw Seeker has nothing on Alex.

            The game lasts for an hour. Slytherin is up 100-10 when Alex catches the snitch, leaving the final score at 250-10. Carli scores three, Pinoe scores five, and Moe scores two. It’s a decisive win for Slytherin. Becky holds her in a tight hug after they dismount their brooms.   
“Good game, Captain Slytherin,” Becky tells her. Ali laughs, and releases her from her grasp.

“Same too you, Captain Ravenclaw.”

“We should hang out sometime. I miss you,” Becky admits. Ali smiles widely.   
  
“I miss you too. Maybe next weekend?” Ali proposes.

“Yeah, definitely. I’ll text you.”

            Everyone hugs Moe extra close for an incredible first match. As Ali had anticipated, her nerves are kept to an impressive minimum, and she even manages to score twice. Ali and Carli are happy with the decision.

“Who is hosting tonight?” Syd asks. Ali laughs.

“Not me!” She exclaims. “I feel like we host every time. Carli, you want to host?” Ali asks, hopeful. Carli chuckles and half-heartedly nods.

“Sure,” Carli responds. “Just Slytherin and Ravenclaw teams though. I don’t want the whole school in my room.”  
  
“Can I bring Ash?” Ali asks, changing into a pair of sweats.

“Of course,” Carli assures her. “I just don’t want all of Ravenclaw in my room or Hope will kill me for saying yes.”

“Hope’s going to kill you either way,” Ali teases. She tosses Carli a quick wink, thankful that she doesn’t have to worry about hosting a party if her family dinner goes awry.

 

“Oh, Alex, honey,” her mom starts, pulling Ali into a strong hug. “You played so well, I’m so proud of you.”

            Ali buries her face in her mom’s shoulder, holding her close, before breaking away to hug her dad.   
  
“You were so good!” He echoes her mom’s sentiment, holding Ali close before letting her go.

“Thanks, guys. It was a good, decisive win. Being against Becky doesn’t exactly make me look good, but, it’ll be better than Christie next month,” Ali muses. “Is Kyle meeting us here or should we go get him?”

“He said he would meet us here. How is Ashlyn?” Deb asks. Ali smiles, pushing her purse further onto her shoulder.

“Good. Amazing,” Ali raves, smiling widely. “She’s… perfect.”

“Strong words,” Ken remarks.

“I mean. She’s not perfect perfect. But she’s perfect for me,” Ali clarifies.

“Ask if she’ll come say hi to us before we leave. I would’ve invited her for dinner, of course, but…” Deb trails.

“No, she gets it, she doesn’t want to be involved in this mess. I’ll definitely have her come down before you guys leave. She wants to see you,” Ali explains.

“Do you guys have a party tonight?” Deb asks. Ali checks the time on her phone, wondering where her brother could be.

“Yeah. Do you want me to go get him?” Ali asks. “Maybe he thought we were going to him.”

“Yeah, sure,” Ken says.

            Ali blows up Kyle’s phone, and manages to get into Gryffindor, and pounds on his door until Max finally opens it.   
  
“Where is Kyle?” Ali asks, clearly annoyed.

“Not here,” Max replies. “Why?”

“Our parents are here for dinner. What do you mean he’s not here?”

“Oh, um, I don’t know, Ali. He didn’t tell me about it,” Max replies. Ali audibly groans, and dials her brother’s number four consecutive times until her replies.

“Where are you!?” Ali practically yells into the phone.

“You told them, didn’t you?” Kyle responds. Ali huffs.

“I told them we aren’t getting along,” Ali lies.

“You told them something worse than that, Lex. You’re not bringing Ash to dinner. I’m not bringing Max. That means it’s serious and they want us to talk as a family. And I’m not really up for the sister ratting me out for shit she knows nothing about thing,” Kyle rambles.

“Well, then you can tell that to mom and dad,” Ali replies.

“I’m not coming.”

“Fine, don’t come, but you have to face their wrath if you don’t come,” Ali states, anger evident in her voice. “That’s only going to make it worse.”

“Fine. Where are you?” Kyle asks.

“Outside your room. Where are you?” Ali asks. Kyle steps out of a room a few doors down, and Ali cringes when she sees Nico in the room with him.

“You ready?” He asks, surveying her choice of outfit.

“The better question is are you ready?” Ali replies, walking with him out of Gryffindor. They manage to remain completely silent until they reach their parents, near the entrance to Hogwarts. Ali watches the awkward interaction as Deb and Ken hug Kyle, and sends Ash a “wish me luck” text.

_Ash: love you so much, baby. so proud of your game today, can’t wait to see you later xx_

            Ali smiles all the way to the restaurant. Kyle rolls his eyes, picking up on her excitement right away.

“Can the two of you at least start the evening without the glaring?” Ken asks.

“He’s rolling his eyes at me because my girlfriend is being cute,” Ali replies.

“They’re nauseating. I guarantee you there are least two xx’s, a pet name, and a love confession in that text she’s blushing over,” Kyle adds.

“He’s not wrong,” Ali admits. Ken just sighs. “Unless you don’t consider ‘baby’ a pet name.”

“Definitely a pet name,” Kyle replies. Ali smiles, just a small, soft smile. It’s the most normal they’ve been in a while, and they’re arguing over pet names.

“Kyle, were you at the game today? We didn’t see you in the stands,” Deb asks, changing the subject.

“No, I was busy,” Kyle replies.

“You should’ve seen it. Slytherin played so well. Ali really does a great job on the pitch,” Deb explains.   
  
“I know. I’ve seen her play countless times, mom.”

 

“So, what did she tell you about me?” Kyle asks, direct and to the point, just after they sit down and put in their drink orders. Ali rolls her eyes.

“I’m worried,” Ali starts. “I just. This isn’t you.”

“Maybe you just don’t know me,” Kyle bites back.

“What do you know about what’s going on with Nico?” Ali asks.

“He’s into bad shit, doesn’t mean I am, too.”

“I know what the potion was,” Ali adds.

“Good for you,” he replies.

“Kyle these are, really, really serious issues your sister is bringing up,” Ken starts.

“I’m not involved, how many times do I have to say that for you to believe me!” Kyle exclaims.

“You asked me what the potion did! You acted as if you knew! And then you started being an asshole to me!” Ali exclaims.

“Language, Alex,” Ken points out, and Ali sighs.

“He’s not himself,” Ali states. “He called me ‘Ali’ and told me he was done with me.”

“You were being ridiculous!” Kyle states.

“You told me….” Ali starts, trailing off.

“What did you say?” Deb asks. Ali gives Kyle a hard look.

“I know you guys are getting divorced,” Kyle states. “And I was angry, and done trying to protect her, so I told her.”

            Everyone is silent. Ali bites down hard on her lip. The shock on her parent’s faces can only mean one thing, and she knows it.

“It’s true,” Ali remarks. “Wow.”

“This is not…how we wanted to tell you guys,” Deb starts. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Ali states in a hurry, grabbing her phone and getting up from the table. Nobody questions when she walks out of the restaurant instead of towards the bathrooms. Kyle watches from his seat as Ali slumps down outside the restaurant, her back to a stone wall, and buries her knees into her chest. Ali calls Ash. She doesn’t even have to think twice.

“Hey, baby,” comes the voice from the other end. That soft, sweet, happy voice that she loves so very much. “Is everything okay?”

“They’re getting divorced,” Ali replies. “They confirmed it.”

“I wish I was there to hold you,” Ash replies. Ali sniffles.

“You can hold me tonight.”

“Go, go spend time with them. I can tell you this: They’re probably doing this for a good reason, and I hope they are good about it. Okay? I love you, and you’re going to be fine. Go spend time with them,” Ash repeats. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

            Ali buries her face in her knees for a moment more, forcing her tears back, before she gets up and rejoins her family at dinner. The drinks are at the table, and Ali reaches for her pumpkin juice.

“Are you okay, Alex?” Deb asks.

“I’ll be fine,” Ali replies, forcing a small smile. “My life is just falling apart, you know. It’s no big deal.”

“Quit the dramatics, Alex,” Kyle retorts.

“I don’t even recognize this family anymore,” Ali admits. She catches her mother’s eye, and the look they share is deeply sad.

 

            By the time they get back to Hogwarts, Ali couldn’t be happier than to jump, and yes, literally, jump into her girlfriend’s arms. Kyle brushes by them to get back to Gryffindor with a quick goodbye to their parents, and Ali buries her face in Ashlyn’s neck.

“I love you,” Ali whispers in her ear. Ash places her down after a minute, a smiling, happy look on her face. Ash then goes to hug Deb and Ken, who are both glad to see her.   
  
“Alex here says you’ve been well?” Ken asks.

“Yeah, I’m really good. This one keeps a smile on my face,” Ash replies, wrapping an arm around Ali’s waist and kissing her temple.

            Ali goes to hug both of her parents close before they leave.

“Keep me updated on what’s going on, and if you have any evidence whatsoever, please let me know. I’m so sorry about the news, Alex. We’re going to make this as painless for you two as possible,” Deb explains. Ali nods, and moves to her father.

“Thanks for coming, again. Love you guys. See you in a few weeks,” Ali tells them, sending one last wave before intertwining her fingers with Ashlyn and heading into Hogwarts.

“You survived,” Ash points out, once they’re alone, heading to Slytherin. Ali chuckles once.

“That’s one way to put it,” she replies.

“Do you really want to go to the party?” Ash asks as they enter Slytherin.

“No, I want you to fuck me until I forget how shitty this whole thing is, and then I want to cuddle and fall asleep in your arms,” Ali demands, and Ash licks her lips, following Ali to her room.

“I think that can be arranged, Princess,” Ash replies.   
  
“I’m not a princess. I’m a queen,” Ali insists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry this is a day late, I had a formal and I went to a Breakers game this weekend, and then I had a 12 page paper due today. Let me know what you think of the family dinner and of the Quidditch situation! And, of course, let me know if you want more shameless feel better smut :P 
> 
> Thanks so much!


	61. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a time jump explained exclusively through the lens of Hogwarts Today articles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I know you wanted smut... and I expected to include it here, but I went for this idea instead. I promise, there will be smut coming up though. this chapter is a bit different from the previous ones, and is exclusively in the form of Hogwarts Today articles. the time jump in total is only about six weeks. do pay attention to the dates, because they keep it all chronically organized.

**_Hogwarts Today: February 22_ **

**Quidditch: Gryffindor Defeats Hufflepuff**

            _In the least surprising result of the year, Gryffindor Quidditch defeated Hufflepuff 400-30 this past weekend. Notable was the fact that all three Hufflepuff goals came from their playmaker and Hogwarts team star, Lauren Cheney. However, Cheney’s prowess was not enough to carry an otherwise rather weak Huffelpuff squad. The most interesting part of the match, in fact, was the battle between Hufflepuff Seeker, third year Christen Press and Gryffindor Seeker, forth year Amy Rodriguez. Press showed off her prowess and potential, and though she inevitably lost the race for the snitch, showed herself to be a potential star for the Hufflepuff team._

_“The Hufflepuff squad looks strong going into next year,” Hufflepuff Captain and Beater Lori Chalupny told_ Hogwarts Today _. “We have a young new Beater who is sure to help strengthen our squad. Our Chasers are also very young and still learning, and we have incredible upcoming talent we are excited to introduce. Christen, Cheney, and (Hufflepuff Keeper) Alyssa (Naeher) will also continue to push this team forward.”_

_Hufflepuff will battle Ravenclaw later this month to determine third and forth place for the House Cup. A week following, Gryffindor and Slytherin will match up for the title._

_Player of the Match: Christie Pearce (Gryffindor)_

_Most Goals Scored: Heather O’Reilly (Gryffindor)_

_Most Saves: Ashlyn Harris (Gryffindor)_

**_Hogwarts Today: March 1_ **

**Pearce and Barnhart sign with Arsenal, Manchester United**

_Gryffindor Captain and Beater Christie Pearce and Ravenclaw Keeper Nicole Barnhart announced Sunday that they have signed with Arsenal and Manchester United, respectively. The signing of Pearce is high profile for the talented Arsenal team, after Pearce’s English National Quidditch Team (ENQT) call up shows she’s ready to play with the professionals. Pearce is expected to be a starter for the Arsenal squad this season, and joins Hogwarts alum Abby Wambach on the team that topped the league last season. Additionally, Barnhart will be battling it out for the number two Keeper spot at Manchester United, and thus a potential starting spot when Tim Howard, backup ENQT Keeper, is away on NT duty. Last year, Wambach, along with Shannon Boxx and Rachael Buehler all signed with English Quidditch Teams. Notable Hogwarts alums to play professional Quidditch include Seeker Mia Hamm as well as Chasers Julie Foudy and Kristine Lily._

**_Hogwarts Today: March 7_ **

**Disciplinary: Slytherin Quidditch Captain’s Brother Expelled**

_Kyle Krieger, a sixth year Gryffindor and the older brother of Slytherin Quidditch Captain and two time Tri Wizard Tournament Champion Ali Krieger, was expelled early Saturday morning for second offense dealing drugs, and possession of drugs and illegal potions. Krieger was suspended in December for a minor dealing offense, and has been expelled upon this charge._

**Opinion: Krieger’s Expulsion Begs the Question of Punishment at Hogwarts**

_Sell drugs to willing customers? Expelled. Sexually assault a minor? Still here._

_It’s been almost two years since Craig Walsh was suspended from Hogwarts for sexually assaulting a then minor. How does this happen? Word is the victim chose not to go in front of the school board to get him expelled, and he was suspended on the cause of having a physical fight with the victim, as her body was covered in bruises and other marks._

_“In the wake of that kind of tragedy and emotional and physical distress, asking a victim to testify to the school board and explain what happened to them is often times extremely difficult,” one Hogwarts counselor told_ Hogwarts Today _. “It also would cause them to need to be in the same room as the aggressor. Often times, students aren’t ready for this and it’s not worth it to them in the moment. Especially if the case is not one of isolated sexual assault, but rather of prolonged sexual, emotional, and physical abuse. If a student does not testify to the school board upon primary hearing, the student loses their right to go before the school board later on._

_“That rule comes out of the desire to keep students from the opportunity to change their minds, and lowers the risk of a student falsely testifying against another,” the Hogwarts counselor proceeded._

_It goes without saying that possession and dealing of drugs and illegal potions is enough grounds to expel a student. However, when we end up with a campus where victims of sexual assault are continuously harassed by their aggressors in classrooms, and those aggressors prepare to graduate from Hogwarts, it begs the question of what punishment really means at Hogwarts._

_Expelling one drug dealer isn’t going to end the underground market for drugs and illegal potions at Hogwarts. Institutionally and personally, it makes very little change. In fact, it takes that student who might have had the opportunity to maybe find help or counseling at Hogwarts and pushes them out to a place they will not be able to access that help. To expel an aggressor of sexual assault may not end sexual assault at Hogwarts, but it will, however, make a huge difference in the life of the victim. When you think about it, the benefits of expelling an aggressor much outweigh the benefits of expelling a drug dealer. So why is Walsh about to graduate, and Krieger sent off to either find a job he can get without his NEWTs, or find a new school that would be willing to take him?_

**_Hogwarts Today: March 14_ **

**Slytherin Captain Ali Krieger Speaks Out About Brother’s Expulsion**

_Less than a week ago, sixth year Gryffindor Kyle Krieger was expelled from Hogwarts for second time dealing illegal drugs and possession of illegal drugs and illegal potions. After a week of silence, his sister, Slytherin Quidditch Captain and Tri Wizard Tournament Best Beater Ali Krieger spoke to_ Hogwarts Today _about the situation._

_“I’m devastated, obviously,” Ali began. “I love my brother very much and we were very close. He has returned to our home and is looking into options for his future. I want to thank everyone who has reached out with their thoughts. I ask that people please be considerate of what my family and my brother’s friends are going through. Kyle will make it out of this.”_

_Kyle Krieger is the first Hogwarts student to be expelled in more than five years. Most of the rumblings surround the expulsion highlight a supposed group of students that was also involved, though Krieger is the only to see any disciplinary action._

**_Hogwarts Today: March 21_ **

**Hufflepuff Defeats Ravenclaw for Third Place in House Cup**

_In a major upset to the talented Ravenclaw squad, led by Hogwarts team star Beater Becky Sauerbrunn, Ravenclaw fell 200-100 to Hufflepuff this past weekend. And the credit can be given to third year Hufflepuff Seeker, Christen Press, who, against all difficulties created by Sauerbrunn and her beater partner Whitney Engen, was able to secure the snitch. Ravenclaw had been up, 100-50, when, after a grueling four hours, Press caught the snitch._

_“It was an absolute adrenaline rush,” Press explained. “It was my first win as Hufflepuff Seeker. And I look forward to us having more success next year.”_

_In addition to Press’s performance, Lauren Cheney scored all five goals for Hufflepuff. “Cheney is an invaluable part of our team,” Press explained. “On the pitch and off of it. We wouldn’t be here without her.” Ravenclaw’s goals came from a mix of their young Chaser group, including four from third year Kristie Mewis._

_This defeat for Ravenclaw comes as the final game at Hogwarts for long-time star Keeper Nicole Barnhart. “This is definitely not the way I hoped it would end,” Barnhart explained. “But I know that this is just the beginning for this team.”_

_Next weekend, Gryffindor will take on Slytherin for the House Cup title._

_Player of the Match: Christen Press_

_Most Goals Scored: Lauren Cheney_

_Most Saves: Nicole Barnhart_

**Predictions: Gryffindor Will Win House Cup Once Again**

_This Saturday, the undefeated Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams will_ _match up in an epic battle for the House Cup. In last weekend’s match, Hufflepuff beat out Ravenclaw in a surprising 200-100 match. Our prediction? Gryffindor will win the House Cup once more. The greatest strength of the Slytherin team seems to be Ali Krieger, who will without a doubt be no match for Gryffindor Captain Christie Rampone._

_The Chaser group from Gryffindor includes two Tri Wizard Starters in Tobin Heath and Heather O’Reilly (O’Reilly won the Golden Quaffle at the Tournament for the past two years in a row, designating the most goals scored at the Tournament), as well as the talented up-and-coming third year Kelley O’Hara. Slytherin has two very talented players in Carli Lloyd and Megan Rapinoe, but are rounded out by second year rookie Morgan Brian, and I wouldn’t expect them to be able to match Gryffindor’s chemistry and prowess. The biggest question will be the snitch. After the (Tri Wizard) Tournament, Slytherin’s Alex Morgan seemed to steal the show, but Rodriguez will not be underestimated. Especially with a pair of powerful Beaters behind her, Rodriguez is sure to lead Gryffindor to victory._

**_Hogwarts Today: March 24_ **

**Second Year Starter: What Might Morgan Brian Bring to Slytherin’s Chance at the Title?**

_Fourth year Ella Masar started the year as a Beater before being switched to Chaser upon the arrival of Beauxbatons transfer Sydney Leroux. Now, she’s being pushed from her position again- and to the bench- for a second year. What does Morgan Brian bring to Slytherin? We definitely don’t know, so instead, we asked the Slytherin team._

_“Morgan has a level of sophistication both with flying and with the quaffle that is absolutely unparalleled for a second year,” Slytherin Captain, Ali Krieger, explained. “She’s very technical and smart. And she has the prowess to score goals. She connects extremely well with Carli and Pinoe, making her a perfect choice,” the Captain added._

_“I think, in general, pureblood students have a huge advantage when it comes to Quidditch, because most of the time they have an in depth knowledge of the game and come to Hogwarts knowing they want to play. Moe is all that and a whole lot more. She just had a very natural feel for the quaffle and the game. She’s going to be playing on the right for now, but she will definitely be a quality central playmaker down the line,” Chaser Carli Lloyd told_ Hogwarts Today _._

_“Very rarely do you get a player with the natural sophistication and ease of Morgan Brian,” Hope Solo explained. “So when you are fortunate enough to have a player like that, you have to put your faith in them and let them get the experience. Moe is surprisingly calm, and plays in games just like she does at home, which makes her be an easy choice. She’s surely going to be a staple on this lineup.”_

_Glowing words from some of the best players at Hogwarts help us to understand the faith that the team has in this youngster. Morgan Brian will be the youngest player to compete in an official House Cup title match in almost twenty years when she takes the pitch this weekend._

**Power Couples to Face Off for House Cup Title**

_Hogwarts Quidditch power couple Slytherin Captain Ali Krieger and Gryffindor Keeper Ashlyn Harris will face off for the House Cup title, for the second time as starters, but the first as a couple._

_“Ash and I have been friends for a long time, and have competed against each other countless times. Well, to put it frankly, I’ve lost countless times. It’s about time for Slytherin to get the win,” Krieger teased. “No, I mean. Of course, this Slytherin team is my greatest allegiance, and I am doing absolutely everything I can to make sure we win this. However, there are no hard feelings if Ash wins and I don’t. I’ll be happy for her, once I get over my post-loss grumpiness.”_

_Harris and Krieger, however, are not the only couple to face off against each other at the House Cup final. Gryffindor Chaser Tobin Heath and Slytherin Seeker Alex Morgan will be facing off for their first time since becoming official._

_“I’ll echo Ali’s sentiment about the post-loss grumpiness. But the good thing is, we’re going to win, so that won’t happen. Tobin is a really incredible and creative player, so even if Slytherin is losing, I can’t help but see how good she is and be happy for her winning. Not as happy as I would be to see Slytherin win, but, like Ali said. It’s all left on the pitch,” Morgan told_ Hogwarts Today.

            _Look out for these starters and power couples in the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin this weekend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy this! the next chapter, we get back to Ali's life and see Slytherin prepare for the House Cup title match (oh, and also maybe see what's actually going on in terms of Kyle....) 
> 
> i think there's a fair amount of surprises in this chapter, so let me know what you're thinking, what your favorite part was or if there was something you were particularly surprised by. also, i want to get back into the groove of replying to comments- i always read them and they light up my day, but i usually read them on mobile when i'm not logged in and forget to reply on my computer. 
> 
> thanks so much :) 
> 
> Oh, and by the way, i released two other works between these past two chapters: the first chapter of an Ali/Christen/JJ short multi chapter called the beat that's in my heart (it's keeping me alive), and an AOB oneshot collab with Osolonewsday called What Happens in Germany. if either sound interesting, do check them out! :)


	62. I've Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the House Cup final is here, and a lot more than Quidditch is about to go down.

“Welcome to the House Cup Final match between Gryffindor House and Slytherin House! I’m Carmelina Moscato, and I’ll be your commentator for the evening. Here are the starting line ups for each team. For Slytherin House: Keeper Hope Solo, Beaters Ali Krieger and Sydney Leroux, Chasers Carli Lloyd, Morgan Brian, and Megan Rapinoe, and Seeker Alex Morgan! For Gryffindor House: Keeper Ashlyn Harris, Beaters Christie Pearce and Meghan Klingenberg, Chasers Heather O’Reilly, Tobin Heath, and Kelley O’Hara, and Seeker Amy Rodriguez! Your Captains are Ali Krieger from Slytherin House and Christie Pearce from Gryffindor House!”

“We play hard, we play fast, and we play smart. And we win, okay?” Ali calls. “One, two, three, SLYTHERIN!”

            And they’re out to the pitch. They shake hands. Christie first. A big smile to her. Ashlyn next, with a quick wink. Then KO. Kling. ARod. A quick hug for HAO. And finally, Tobin. One last team huddle, and it’s time to mount brooms.

“And the quaffle is released! Let the match begin!” Carm announces.

            Pearcie is good. Really fucking good. Like, one of the best Beaters in Hogwarts history good. And somehow Ali thinks she can take her down. Kling seems to have alarmingly little trouble beating out Syd, who is left scrambling, and Pearcie immediately takes control of the bludgers, wrecking havoc for Hope and the Chasers.

“Goal, Gryffindor! Goal scored in the fifth minute by number nine, Heater O’Reilly of Gryffindor House! Assisted by number seventeen, Tobin Heath!”

            Ali cringes, and chases down the bludger, barely managing to make contact before Pearcie blocks her completely. She’s at an awkward angle, and Kling manages to get the edge of her bat to it, deflecting it towards Hope.

“Fuck,” Ali calls, motioning to Syd to reposition herself. Hope dives out of the way of the bludger begrudgingly, and KO slips one home.

“Goal, Gryffindor! Goal scored in the eighth minute by number five, Kelley O’Hara! Assisted by number seventeen, Tobin Heath!”

            Moe manages to pick up the quaffle, and easily evades traffic to take it towards the other side. Pearcie outraces Ali to the bludger, and Ali tries to throw herself in front of it last minute, and the movement jars Pearcie to hit the bludger off-target, allowing the Slytherin Chasers to continue to go at the Gryffindor hoops.

“Goal, Slytherin! Goal scored in the eleventh minute by number fifteen, Megan Rapinoe! Assisted by number fourteen, Morgan Brian!”

            Ali sighs of relief. She managed to not let Pearcie fuck up their Chasers this one time. It’s certainly something.

            The game continues a lot like that. It’s Ali’s first time since the last time they played Gryffindor getting totally and completely beat. She feels like a failure, and she sees herself letting her team down, but she keeps fighting. She can tell Hope is seething, but her Keeper stays supportive and positive. After the first hour, Gryffindor is up, 100-40, with five goals coming from HAO, three from Tobin, and two from KO for Gryffindor, and two from Pinoe, one from Carli, and one from Moe for Slytherin. Syd looks like a deer in headlights, Alex wishes she had a bat to help them out, and Ali is fighting her ass off.

            Alex and ARod had been going after the snitch every few minutes, whenever they spotted it, and they’re off and at it again. Pearcie approaches the bludger, Kling flanking her to help block Ali from trying to get in, and Ali is desperate. She can tell Pearcie is about to hit the bludger towards Alex, and they’re closing in on the snitch. Ali pushes to the front of her broom and throws her body in front of Pearcie’s bat a split second after she makes contact with the bludger, and this time, the bludger connects with Ali’s stomach, and she finds herself plummeting towards the ground, holding the edge of her broom, absolutely dazed with pain.

“Ali Krieger is crashing towards the ground! Alex Morgan is the closest player to her, and deflects from her search of the snitch! Morgan manages to grab Krieger before she hits the ground! Morgan is pulling Krieger onto her broom with her! And, oh, Amy Rodriguez has the snitch! Gryffindor wins! The final score is 250-40 in favor of Gryffindor House! Morgan and Krieger approach the ground steadily as Krieger is doubled over in pain after taking a bludger to the stomach!”

            Ali doesn’t even know what’s happening. All she knows is pain. They thump to the ground, and she slumps off of the broom, falling off of her feet and doubling over. The medical staff dashes over, and before Ali knows it, she opens her eyes to a crowd of medical staff along with Alex and Ashlyn leaning over her. She hears screaming, and groans, until she realizes the screams are her own.

“You’re okay, baby,” she hears. A soft kiss is pressed to her sweaty, dirty forehead. Ashlyn. She’d recognize that voice and those lips anywhere. She tries to calm down, but she feels like she’s having her organs ripped out of her body.

“Such close contact.”

“Hit so hard.”

            She tries to ignore the mumbling of the medical staff. They pull off her jersey, and she closes her eyes, not wanting to look down and see her abdomen. She hears someone gasp, and she presses her eyes closed tighter. Maybe she’s dreaming.

            Suddenly, it doesn’t really hurt. She knows it probably hurts, but she doesn’t think it hurts. She feels it, but it’s not bad. Not like she just got hit by a bludger hit that hard that close to her. She figures the lack of pain probably isn’t good. Maybe she’s in shock or something. She reaches a hand up towards Ashlyn, ignoring the sharp stinging pain from the movement, and her girlfriend takes her hand and lowers it down. It hurts less, in this new position, and Ashlyn’s own hand covers it. Ash continues to kiss her forehead gently, and Ali cracks a small smile, her eyes closed. She’s going to be okay. Ash is holding her and kissing her forehead and she can’t even really feel the pain.

“We have to get her to the hospital wing,” she hears. “Ali, we’re going to lift you onto this stretcher, okay? It’s going to hurt but we’re going to be as gentle and quick as possible.”

            Ali nods, and keeps her eyes shut tight as she feels herself being moved. They’re right. There’s a sharp pain through her body and she has to bite back a scream. But then it goes back to being okay. Until she feels Ash let go of her hand.   
  
“ASH,” she screams, and tears start to stream down her face, utter panic rushing through her.

“Hey, baby, shh, I’m right here, I just need to move so that they can move the stretcher. I’ll hold your hand right here, okay?” Ash offers, moving to another side of Ali and taking her other hand. “I can walk with you guys, right?” Ash clarifies. The Nurse looks between the panicking hurt girl and her worried girlfriend and nods hesitantly. The last thing she needs is this injured girl thrashing around in panic.

            They make their way towards the hospital wing, and Ali registers the bumps of the stretcher and ignores thinking about what type of injuries she may have. When they get to the hospital wing, they tell her they need to take her for tests. They leave her alone with Ashlyn for a moment, but she hears them mumbling in the corner. “If it’s internal bleeding, we’re going to need to get her airlifted.”

“Baby, open your eyes for a moment,” Ash insists. Ali complies, and smiles softly when she sees her beautiful girlfriend. She notices her glassy, puffy eyes and red stained cheeks, and looks at her quizzically.

“Why were you crying?” Ali asks, running her thumb gently on Ashlyns hand.

“I’m not, I’m fine,” Ash insists, before leaning down to kiss Ali’s lips gently. “I’m going to be here, I’m not leaving you except for the things I have to leave you for. And I’ll probably have to sit outside for the tests, okay?” Ash explains. Ali bits down on her lip, and tries to prevent any tears from slipping down her cheeks. She’s scared. Really, really fucking scared. So scared that the idea of Ash not holding her hand for a moment makes her panic.

“You’re so strong, and you’re going to be okay. And I’m going to be here for you. Your parents will be here soon too, okay? I love you so much,” Ash reminds her.

“Did you win?” Ali asks, a bit dazed.

“What?” Ash replies.

“The game. Alex came to help me. So you won?”

“Ali,” Ash starts. Ali just shakes her head.

“It’s fine. Congrats,” Ali replies. She turns her head away from Ash for a moment. She’s happy for her girlfriend, she really is. But the knowledge that her literally throwing herself in front of a bludger did nothing but end her in the hospital wing is hard to swallow. She let her team down. They lost once again.

            Ash leans down to kiss her tear stained cheek gently, once, twice, three times, until Ali smiles and comes back to her. She squeezes her hand as the medical staff come back over to Ali.

“We’re going to take you for a few tests and then decide what the next step is, okay? It might just be some spells and potions here, or it might require you to go to a different facility, okay?” The Nurse tells Ali. Ali nods softly, her eyes finally focusing on the older woman.

“What about Ash?” She croaks out, and Ash kisses her hairline once more.

“Ash has to stay outside while you’re in the tests, but then she can be by you again.”

“If I have to go, somewhere else, she has to come,” Ali insists. The woman nods.

“We’ll work it out. We just need to get these tests done as soon as possible to assess what’s going on.”

            Ali doesn’t know how long the tests take, but they take too long. They give her some pain medication, but she still bites down hard on her lip when they ask her to roll on her stomach. The pain, it’s starting. She’s starting to feel it. She finally makes it to a hospital bed in the hospital wing, and is reunited with Ash and given more pain medication. They need to wait for her test results before deciding what her next step is.

“Please, please, sit with me,” Ali insists. Her voice cracks, and she’s absolutely exhausted and a total mess, and she wants to sit with her girlfriend.

“It’ll hurt you, there’s not enough room. I don’t want to squish you.”

“Please hold me,” Ali begs. She knows it might hurt Ali and that she’ll get yelled at by the nurses, but she helps Ali push herself forward a tiny bit, and then acrobatically slides into the bed behind her, letting Ali’s back rest against her front, and her head rest on the top of her chest.

“Hm, better,” Ali says with a smile, burying her face in her girlfriend’s jersey, and giggling when she realizes she hasn’t changed. “You smell bad.”

“You aren’t exactly smelling like roses either, sweetcheeks,” Ash teases. Ali groans softly when she feels the pain growing in her abdomen. Ash sees the pain across her face, and leans down to kiss the top of her head. “You’re okay, baby.” She intertwines her hands with Ali’s, and leaves them resting on Ali’s thighs over her hospital gown, careful not to go anywhere near her abdomen.

“I feel like I’m dying,” Ali admits. The shock is wearing off and the pain is intensifying, and she doesn’t know how to handle it.

“I can’t imagine,” Ash replies, kissing across her hair line and across her head.

“What are you doing?!” A nurse calls as they walk over, and see Ash holding Ali.

“I’m sorry, she begged me,” Ash starts. The nurse disapprovingly shakes her head, and tells her she needs to move.

“We have the test results back, and we need to transfer her to London. Airlift should be here in twenty minutes,” The nurse tells them.   
  
“What’s going on?” Ali asks. Ash maneuvers herself out of the bed with as minimal movement to Ali as possible, but Ali still grimaces when Ash has to help her slide back a bit.

“They’re going to be able to better assess you there. You seem to have some potential damage to internal organs.”

“Internal organs?” Ali asks.

“Like I said, London will be better able to assess and treat the situation. We’ve been in contact with your family, and they will be meeting you at the hospital. A couple of your teammates want to see you before you go. Is that okay with you?” The nurse asks. Ali nods, wanting to see Alex and thank her.

            Ash kisses her cheek, and Ali smiles, before puckering up her lips. Ash kisses her lips gently before her teammates walk in. Hope, Carli, Pinoe, and Alex walk in, and Ali smiles at them. They all look scared and panicked and sad, and Ali notes it’s the first time she’s probably ever associated the word “scared” with Hope Solo.

“Ali,” Pinoe says, rushing to her side. Ali smiles.   
  
“Alex,” Ali starts, making eye contact with her Seeker. “I may owe you my life. You are so brave and I am so proud of you. Best player on the pitch tonight,” Ali insists. Alex smiles half-heartedly.

“I’m sorry this happened to you,” Alex tells her. Hope and Carli stay mostly silent, and Ali doesn’t know what to say. She shifts slightly, and then hisses in pain.

“I’m sorry I let you guys down,” Ali starts, trying to battle back tears once more.

“Ali, stop. You didn’t let anyone down. You kept fighting until the end. You threw yourself in front of a bludger to try and get us that win,” Carli insists. Pinoe, Alex, and Carli all take turns squeezing Ali’s hand and kissing her cheek, before they get to Hope.

“I love you, Kriegs,” Hope tells her quietly, before pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. “You’re going to be back and at it in no time.”

            Ali smiles genuinely. It’s probably the nicest thing the older Keeper had ever said to her. Her teammates are then ushered out by the Nurse, who insists they need to prepare for the airlift. Ashlyn has been given permission to join them.

“We told them you’re family, so, maybe lay off the mouth kisses in the helicopter,” the nurse suggests. Ash laughs once.

“What, like they’re going to kick me out mid-air when they find out I’m the girlfriend?” Ash asks. Ali sighs, tugging Ashlyns hand, wanting her attention. Ash smiles and leans down to kiss her forehead once more.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Ash assures her, squeezing her hand and kissing her lips once more before they’re off towards the helicopter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :) dont' kill me :) 
> 
> i will be honest. i cried actual tears writing this chapter. my poor baby. 
> 
> i promise, it's upwards from here! i actually see this story coming to a close rather soon. i do plan on doing extensive epiloguing because there is so much of this story that will be left to be told. no worries, it'll still be a little while :) 
> 
> let me know what you're thinking about that.... utter shit show, and what you're predicting for Ali's injuries. 
> 
> thank you guys so much for reading and commenting! :)


	63. Better Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali undergoes various magical cures to her injuries, Ash and her family alongside her.

            Ali has never been happier to see her parents. Ashlyn is sitting in a chair next to her hospital bed, her head in Ali’s lap, holding hands with her, and Ali is enjoying just running a finger through her sleeping girlfriend’s hair, when they walk in. She hugs her parents tightly, trying not to be too loud and wake her exhausted girlfriend, who is still wearing her quidditch uniform from the game. The first thing Ali notices is how worried they look.

“I’m fine. I’m going to be fine,” Ali assures them. “The doctor said I have internal bleeding and damage to some internal organs. They’re removing my appendix and then they’re going to use a gel to stop the bleeding and some spells on my other organs. Where’s Kyle?” Ali rambles.

“We’re trying to get in contact with him,” her mom starts.

“What do you mean? Was he not at home?” Ali asks, worried. Ash stirs, nuzzling her head into Ali’s thigh and mumbling something incoherent. Ali smiles as she looks down at Ash, wishing she could lean over and kiss her head, but the screaming pain in her abdomen prevents that much movement.

“We’re working on it,” Ken replies. Ali sighs sadly. Her brother isn’t here. She’s in the hospital and her brother doesn’t even know.

            Ali runs her hand through Ashlyns hair, massaging her scalp gently. Ash smiles up at her sleepily.

“Sorry I fell asleep on you, baby,” Ash starts. They keep their intimate eye contact for a moment, Ali just running a hand through Ashlyns hair and Ash squeezing her hand gently.

“You haven’t rested at all yet, you needed it,” Ali insists. “I’m fine.”

            When Ash notices the arrival of Ali’s parents, she gets up and walks around the hospital bed to hug them both. She offers Ken and Deb the two chairs on either side of Ali’s bed, but Ken insists on letting Ash take one of them.

“We were watching the game, on the stream, of course,” Deb begins. Ali sighs. She knows they must have been panicking.

“You came in late,” Ken starts. Ali rolls her eyes.   
  
“Please, guys,” Ali replies. “I thought I could get in front of her fast enough and she would mishit it. I was desperate.”

“You could’ve gotten yourself killed. You would have, if your teammate hadn’t come and helped you.”

“We lost the game because of my stupid mistake. I know, okay?” Ali spits out.

“Hey, guys, Alex, we aren’t mad at all or disappointed. I’m so proud of you. You put everything on the line to try to win this for your team. And you’re a better player because of it. But baby, when you flopped off of that broom…” Deb trails off. Ali softens, and her mom runs a hand down her arm. “How is the pain?”  
  
“It’s okay,” Ali insists. “Ash has been here with me. I’m okay.”

            Deb smiles fondly at Ashlyn, who just kisses Ali’s cheek in response.

“Gosh, my heart stopped,” Ash begins. “I just want to hold her.”

“I made her hold me before, and the nurses yelled at her,” Ali recalls.

“As soon as they fix this, there will be lots of holding for the two of you,” Deb teases.

“They should be coming soon. They said they have to stop the bleeding before they can work on the organs. And that’s going to be a gel that they just spread on my stomach that constricts the blood vessels. It should take a couple of hours to work,” Ali explains.   
  
“It’s going to be extremely painful,” Ash adds. Ali shrugs.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Where was this Ali when you needed to go for the tests on your own?” Ash teases, and Ali sticks her tongue out at her. Ash suppresses the urge to meet Ali’s tongue with her own and kiss her hard, respecting her parents that are in the room.

            The nurse comes back into the room with the tube of gel in her hand. Ali’s throat constricts, and Ash squeezes her hand gently.

“Okay, Ali, it’s time. We’ll dope you up on pain medication, but it’s still going to hurt. You’ll get to rest for the night afterwards and tomorrow we’ll finish up, and then you can go home. Sound good?”

“Yeah, sounds good. Can we, can I, can my girlfriend sit with me? I just, when I’m in pain, I just. Want her to hold me,” Ali mumbles. Ash squeezes her hand again, and Ali avoids eye contact with the nurse.

“We’re going to need to lay you flat on your back for this, but maybe she can slide in there and snuggle up next to you, okay?” the nurse compromises. Ali seems happy with this, and they go to move Ali’s bed down so that she is flat on her back. Ali slides to one side of the bed, so that there will be room for Ashlyn to snuggle next to her. Ken and Deb leave the room for a moment, wanting to give Ali some privacy while they push up her hospital gown to apply the gel, leaving her lying there just in her panties. The nurse applies the gel, and Ali hisses at the cold. She then casts a pain spell and gives her conventional pain medication through an IV. She helps pull the gown back down over Ali’s hips without moving her, and Ali smiles as Ash slides in on her side, and awkwardly holds herself up so that she can kiss Ali’s forehead. “I love you, baby,” Ash tells her.

            Deb and Ken come back in, and take seats in the respective chairs. Deb looks adoringly at her daughter’s girlfriend, holding her hand and snuggling into Ali’s side. Ali closes her eyes, starting to feel the pain. It comes on strong at first, but then her pain medication hits, and drowsiness takes over.

“I’m kinda sleepy,” Ali mumbles.

“Good, go to sleep,” Ash replies, kissing Ali’s cheek.

“I love you,” Ali adds, half asleep. Ash just kisses below her ear.

“I love you too.”

            She wishes she could really kiss Ali, and tell her how much she loves her, but she’s sort of in the presence of Ali’s parents, and so everything feels awkward. Ali sleeps for hours. She’s restless, constantly mumbling and trying to roll around and when she finally does wake up, they give her more pain medication and she dozes off moments later. Deb and Ken leave to go to a hotel for the night around 8pm. Ash insists on staying with Ali, saying she’ll sleep in a chair if need be. Around 10, Ali wakes again, sick of laying on her back, and the nurses are happy to see that the gel seems to have worked.

“Are you feeling a little better?” the nurse asks, slowly adjusting her bed to let her sit more elevated.

“Yeah, a little,” Ali replies, unconvincingly. The nurse gives her a sad smile.

“I’ll let her get in bed with you, but you have to make sure you aren’t moving too much. The more you move, the more pain you’ll be in,” the nurse explains. Ash yawns, absolutely exhausted.

“Hold me?” Ali asks.

“That’s why I’m here,” Ash replies. The nurse helps Ali scoot forward a bit, and Ash slides in behind her, Ali placing her back on Ashlyn’s chest, nuzzling her head into her collarbone.

“You two are really sweet,” the nurse remarks. “Don’t worry, Ashlyn, we’ll have your girl back in action soon.”

“She won the game,” Ali tells the nurse. “When I got hurt. We play for different houses. Her house won. She hasn’t left my side.”

“I would never,” Ash assures her, kissing the top of her head. The nurse gives Ali some more pain medication, and then heads out, making sure Ali is all set.

“You should’ve gone to the hotel. And get some rest. Have you eaten enough? Do you need a break?” Ali asks.

“I took a break earlier, while you were sleeping. Got some food, the pajamas, and called Niki to see how things were at school,” Ash explains. “And I’m ready for my cuddles. You think I’m sleeping without you in my arms, you’re nuts.”

            Ali smiles up at her, this cute, little adoring smile. She puckers her lips, and Ash leans down to kiss her gently.

“I wish Kyle was here,” Ali admits. “I know, I can’t fix this for him. But I wish everything could just be fine, and for two seconds, he could just… he could be here and bear hug me and tell me it’s going to be fine. I just really, really miss him. This is the first time in my life that I’ve really needed him and he hasn’t showed up.”

            Ash snuggles Ali, holding both of her hands in her own and kissing her hair.

“I’m sorry, baby.”

“You’re going to miss school. There’s school tomorrow, right?” Ali asks.

“It’s fine. I called the school. They get it. We’ll be back when we’re back. I’m not leaving your side. You missed school to come to my grandparent’s funerals with me, I can miss school for you being in the hospital,” Ash assures her.

            The drowsiness hits Ali, and she falls asleep in a moment, out on Ashlyns chest. Ash continues to kiss her hair and her forehead, holding her close.

“You’re my better half, Al,” Ash whispers, knowing Ali is asleep. “You are my everything. You’ve picked me up off of the ground in my darkest days. I wouldn’t be here without you.”

            Ali sleeps like a rock. For about four hours at a time. Then she mumbles awake, accidentally hits Ash in the chin, apologizes profusely, is given more pain medicine, kisses Ash once, and falls back asleep. She drools a little on Ashlyn’s shirt, and it’s cute. Ali is the epitome of cute.

            They’re still sleeping when Deb and Ken arrive the next morning. Their bodies tangled together, Ali resting on Ash’s chest, holding hands, Ash’s lips on Ali’s head. Deb snaps a picture of them, knowing it’s one of the cutest moments she could imagine.

“It’s so sweet, the way Ashlyn cares for her,” Ken admits. Deb lights up with a smile, and the two girls start to stir.

“It really is. They really love each other.”

“You know…. I always pictured her with a man. But more than that, I pictured her with someone who was going to take care of her and protect her. I know she can take care of herself. But Ashlyn takes care of her. And that’s what I always dreamed of for her,” Ken explains. “With all she’s been through. She’s the type of person, she always puts everyone else and their needs first, and Ash makes sure she’s taken care of.”

            Ash hears him. She’s awake enough for that. But she keeps her eyes closed, this confession of Ken’s meaning a lot to her. She moves her lips gently against Ali’s hair, and her girlfriend starts mumbling under her.

“You ready for this to be over?” the nurse asks, walking in. Ali groans quietly, and the nurse laughs once. “Just these few spells to help fix the damage to your organs. Then it’s going to be a matter of rest and healing. You’ll be on your way home tonight.”

“What is the physical recovery going to be like?” Ali asks, trying to sit up a bit more in Ashlyn’s embrace.

“Within a week you’ll be back to your normal self. Just let your body rest and heal. Don’t push it. There’s no reason to,” the nurse assures her.

            The spells go without a hitch, and Ali finds herself alone in her room with her parents at one point. Ash has gone to make some phone calls and do life stuff.

“How do you feel?” Deb asks, still worried about Ali even though she looks better.

“I feel good. Just exhausted. The pain is a lot better,” Ali assures her. “I’m just glad you guys are here. And Ashlyn. And I wish Kyle was here.”

“You know… he’s going to be devastated that he wasn’t here for you,” Deb replies. “Maybe not the second he hears. But when he’s himself again. He loves you, Alex, and he wants to be your protector. He wants to show up for you.”

“I know,” Ali replies. “I just hope that day comes sooner rather than later. And I feel like there’s something I should or could be doing to help. He’s my brother, I can’t give up on him.”

“Nobody is giving up,” Deb asserts.

“Okay,” Ali replies. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey fam :) 
> 
> let me know what you're thinking! next chapter we go back to school and kind of see what everyone else is thinking and get out of the ali-is-hurt bubble. 
> 
> thank you and please comment! xo


	64. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali returns to Hogwarts, and talk begins about summer plans.

**_Hogwarts Today_ **

**Opinion: Gryffindor/Slytherin Battle Ends in the Most Unsatisfying Way Possible**

_On Saturday, Gryffindor House and Slytherin House faced off for the House Cup title. What was, for the majority of the game, an exciting match and tough battle, ended in the most unsatisfying way possible after Slytherin Beater Ali Krieger was hit by a bludger and Seeker Alex Morgan, who was the closest to Krieger, rushed over to help her fallen teammate before she fell to the ground. Morgan’s choice led to an easy catch of the snitch for Amy Rodriguez, but nobody was celebrating._

_“This was never the way we wanted to win this,” Gryffindor Captain Christie Rampone told_ Hogwarts Today. _“We wanted a tough battle and a well-won match. Kriegs showed a lot of bravery in her attempt to cut off my angle for hitting a bludger, but came in a moment too late, and I ended up slamming the bludger into her abdomen. Morgan showed her bravery as well when she tore her eyes from the snitch to help her teammate. The injuries to Krieger would’ve been far worse without Morgan’s assistance. The Gryffindor players and Slytherin players are all really close, and, of course, everyone was much more worried about their injured friend than the game ending,” Rampone continued. “None of it felt right. We elected not to do a trophy celebration, because nobody wanted to hoist that trophy in that moment. Our Keeper Ashlyn (Harris) was in tears holding Ali’s hand through the entire process, and that really symbolizes how this felt. I’m sad that I won’t be here next year for a true rematch,” the Gryffindor captain finished._

_Krieger is okay, after suffering damage to her internal organs and internal bleeding. She was hit by the bludger close contact that was hit very hard, intending to reach the Seekers across the pitch. Krieger was transferred to the London Hospital of Magic and was released last night. The Slytherin Captain should be back on her broom within a few weeks, as she plans to get back in shape before the summer._

            Her first day back at school sucks. She’s extremely weak and walking is hard, but she’s too stubborn to accept a wheelchair, so she sucks it up and walks around Hogwarts. Everyone is giving her these slightly sympathetic eyes, except for the few Ravenclaws who mutter comments about how dumb she is under their breath, too shy even to say them aloud to her face. It’s awkward and she wishes none of it ever happened. Ash has a ton of work to catch up on, and Ali spends her evening with Pinoe in their room, Pinoe sitting on her bed with her playing board games instead of doing her homework.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do, now that the season is over,” Pinoe admits.

“You have plans to play this summer?” Ali asks.

“No. Maybe next year, or the year after,” Pinoe replies.

“You know, the U20s aren’t the only option,” Ali points out. “A lot of the teams have development camps and whatnot.”

“I’m not… Quidditch isn’t going to be my future,” Pinoe states.

“Are you sure? Because you’re damn good, Pinoe. You’re the best Chaser on our team on Carli’s off days, which can be frequent. You’re one of the best Chasers at Hogwarts. You have a shot, you really do. If you keep working for it, you can play professionally.”

“What are your plans?” Pinoe asks, deflecting it back onto Ali.

“My hope is the U20s, obviously. But I’ve also been in talks with Chelsea, since I live near them. They have reserves and development programs I could get involved with. So I definitely plan to play this summer,” Ali tells her.

“When will you hear about the U20s?”

“By May 1st.”

“You’ll get it. After the Tri Wizard, it’s pretty evident that you’re one of the best Beaters out there. Especially because Pearcie isn’t eligible anymore.”

“Hopefully. I think Becky and I will both get it. Bronze probably as well. Or Fischer. I don’t know for sure,” Ali rants.

“How many Beaters will they take?”  
  
“The final roster will have three Beaters, but they will probably call up four or five. I’ve been in talks with the coach, she said she liked me at the Tri Wizard and I have a shot. I hope that me being hurt right now doesn’t deter her.”

“It won’t. You’ll be fine. You’ll be flying in a week,” Pinoe insists. “And knowing you, you’ll be going above and beyond to make sure you’re healthy for the summer.”

“Oh shit,” Pinoe adds, a moment later. “But Ashlyn…”

“Ashlyn probably won’t get the call. They take two Keepers, they’ll probably bring three to camp. I assume Angerer, Hope, and Erin, like last year.”

“Isn’t Angerer a seventh year? I kind of remember hearing that she signed with Frankfurt.”

“Shoot, you’re right. Okay. Um, her backup is Williams, and Erin’s is Bardsley. So I guess she might have a shot. But I don’t think the coach has contacted her,” Ali admits, a bit sadly. 

“She does play for the top House team at Hogwarts,” Pinoe points out.

“True,” Ali replies, with a sad smile. “I would love to get to spend that kind of time with her this summer. But I know she also wants to spend time with her brother. He’s graduating in May. Her family seems to have really gotten it together, so she’s dying to see them.”

“Wow. Look how far things can come in a year,” Pinoe remarks.

“Damn, yeah, I guess so. A year ago I was making out with Christen Press,” Ali jokes. “And I was terrified about being Captain. And I thought Carli and Hope hated me.”

“You being the best roommate ever hasn’t changed, though,” Ali adds. Pinoe slaps her arm playfully.

“You know it, Kriegs. You and me till the end. But also, I need to tell you this, because I know you and Hope have had a rocky relationship, but I swear, I’ve never seen her more worried than when you went down. The way you slumped off of the broom, totally knocked out, and with how hard you were hit, Kriegs, she was panicking. Hope Solo was panicking. You could see it on her face. We didn’t want to crowd you, with the nurse and the medics and Alex and Ashlyn being there, but we were all terrified and worried for you, Ali. Including the Gryffindor team. HAO, Tobin, Pearcie, ARod, and even the players that I know you don’t know as well, like Kling and KO, were worried,” Pinoe explains. “I made Sera sleep over this weekend because it was so lonely without you here. You really… mean a lot to all of us.

            Ali nods, appreciative to hear her roommate’s words. The silver lining of this bad experience had definitely been the way that her teammates and friends had gathered to show her their love and support. She had returned to Hogwarts to care packages with more chocolate frogs than she could ever possibly eat, as well as an array of sweet cards she stashed in her drawer as future pick me ups. Ali’s phone begins to ring, and she leans over carefully to grab it, her abdomen starting to throb in pain a bit as her meds wear off. She recognizes the number, and bites down on her lip as she slides to answer her phone.

“Hello?”   
  
“Hi, Ali, this is Coach Ellis with the U20 team. I saw your fall this weekend, and wanted to check in and see how you’re feeling.”

“Hi Coach, thank you so much for calling. I’m doing very well. I had some damage internally, but everything was healed at the hospital and now I’m just resting a bit. I should be back to my normal activities by next week. I’ll be back on my broom and training to make sure I’m at my best come the summer,” Ali replies.

“Well, I’m glad to hear it, Ali. I’m finalizing my roster for this summer’s camp and I’ll be reaching out to everyone the last week of April to let you know for sure. I also want to say that that was a very courageous move, in your game. Yes, you were a second too late, but you executed the exact same move perfectly earlier in the game. I could see that you were willing to try whatever you possibly could to keep your team in the game. I’m very impressed by what I’ve seen by you so far,” Coach Ellis explains. Ali smiles and nods to herself. This is good news. Coach Ellis likes her. She hasn’t screwed it up yet.

“Thank you very much, Coach Ellis. I look forward to hearing from you soon.”

            Pinoe is giving Ali a hilarious, eyebrow-raised look when she gets off the phone, and Ali can’t contain her smile.

“The U20 Coach called to check up on me. It’s sounding good for this summer. This is crazy, I wasn’t even on the radar last year,” Ali remarks.

            Not five minutes later, Ali got a text from Ash that was just a ton of exclamation points and then a “I’m coming over! Potential good news!”

“Can you go get Ash?” Ali asks Pinoe, sending her cutest pout the way of her roommate. “She’s coming to tell me good news and… I’m dying.”

“Yes, I’ll go get your girlfriend, but don’t think this is going to last very long,” Pinoe replies, and Ali laughs.   
  
“Wouldn’t want it any other way,” she calls after her blonde friend.

            When Ash and Pinoe arrive back at their room, Ash excitedly takes the spot Pinoe had previously occupied on Ali’s bed, and leans in to kiss Ali, so Pinoe decides it’s time to go do homework.

“I’m heading out,” Pinoe lets Ali know, putting her books in her bag.

“You’re leaving? But we were playing Wizard’s Chess!” Ali exclaims.

“We can continue playing later, pouty princess,” Pinoe retorts. Ali sticks her tongue out, and Pinoe is out the door.

“What’s up?” Ali asks Ash as they snuggle into Ali’s bed together, Ali resting her legs in Ashlyn’s lap.

“I got a preliminary call from the U20 Coach. Says with Angerer not being eligible this year and her replacement being so young, she’s looking at Bardsley or me for the possible third Keeper for camp. So, nothing is set in stone, but she seems interested. Said she’s watched some of the Gryffindor games and was impressed that I was a forth year who has already started through two House Cup Championships. I know I would probably get zero attention even if I did go, and I would really just be there in case anything happened to Erin or Hope before the roster was named, but Alex, I would be able to spend a month with you this summer in camp, and yeah, you would still be going to the World Cup without me, but we would have that time together. And being a part of this team, even just as a third-string Keeper, would be absolutely amazing. I don’t want to get my hopes up or anything, because you never know, and Bardsley is also really good, I hear, but it would just be so incredible. And things sounded so positive on the phone, like she watched some games and really liked me,” Ash rambles. Ali finally cuts her off with a strong, deep kiss. She wraps an arm around Ash’s waist and slips her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth. Ash reaches for her, but then Ali grimaces in pain against Ash’s lips, and Ash pulls back, worried.

“I’m so sorry,” Ash starts. Ali shakes her head.

“No, don’t be, my meds are just wearing off. I’m feeling good, really. Just a bit of pain and I’m pretty weak,” Ali admits. “But baby, I’m so proud of you. You are such an incredible Keeper. You have such a bright future. I know, being a year below Hope Solo kind of sucks, but you beat her butt in House games all the time. And think about it this way: Hope and Erin will both age out of the U20s at the same time, so, you have a shot to potentially be a starting Keeper your last year on the U20s. There is a future for you. I love you so much, and you’ve worked so hard for this. Lets keep our fingers crossed,” Ali replies, kissing Ash’s cheek gently. “You deserve this.”

“Come here,” Ash says, helping Ali get readjusted to rest her front to Ashlyn’s back. “Snuggle with me.”

“Aw, someone’s a snuggle queen,” Ali teases, leaning into kiss the corner of Ashlyn’s mouth.

“You are the only queen in this relationship,” Ash retorts, and the smile on Ali’s face could light up the darkest night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me, I know Ali's injury wasn't fun! However, here we are. Looks like Kriegs is headed to a U20 WWC this summer! Who knew! 
> 
> Let me know what you think, fam :)


	65. Every Team Needs a Versatile Bench Warmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News spreads about the U20s, and Ali runs into someone she hasn't seen in a while.

**_Hogwarts Today_ **

**Eight Hogwarts Players to Report to U20 WC Camp; Pearce and 3 Alums to U23s**

_The England National team’s U20s are set to be a part of this year’s U20 World Cup which will be hosted by Spain, after taking second in the UEFA Qualifiers last summer, led by Hogwarts’ own Christie Pearce. This year, however, the U20 camp will look quite different, with five of the eight Hogwarts call ups being new faces. The roster to report to camp on June 1 st includes four Keepers, four Beaters, six Chasers, and four Seekers for a total of eighteen players, but the final roster for the Under 20 World Cup in August will only include twelve players. The full roster named is listed below: _

**_Keepers (4):_** _Karen Bardsley (Beauxbatons), Ashlyn Harris (Hogwarts), Erin McLeod (Beauxbatons), Hope Solo (Hogwarts)_  
**Beaters (4):** Lucy Bronze (Beauxbatons), Nilla Fischer (Durmstrang), Ali Krieger (Hogwarts), Becky Sauerbrunn (Hogwarts)  
**Chasers (6):** Lauren Cheney (Hogwarts), Amandine Henry (Beauxbatons), Diana Matheson (Durmstrang), Heather O’Reilly (Hogwarts), Christine Sinclair (Beauxbatons), Aya Miyama (Durmstrang)   
**Seekers (4):** Marta (Beauxbatons), Alex Morgan (Hogwarts), Amy Rodriguez (Hogwarts), Cecilia Sasic (Durmstrang) 

_New faces for Hogwarts on the roster include Keeper Ashlyn Harris, Beaters Ali Krieger and Becky Sauerbrunn, and Seekers Amy Rodriguez and Alex Morgan. Lauren Cheney, Heather O’Reilly, and Hope Solo were all part of the Under 20 team that won second in UEFA qualifiers last summer. Carli Lloyd was also a part of that U20 team, though she played zero minutes in the qualifying tournament. She is noticeably left off of this roster after not having her best performances this year at Hogwarts. This U20 team is set to look very different from last years roster in the Beater position, which was previously held down last summer by Christie Pearce and Sara Thunebro (Durmstrang). Thunebro and Pearce have both aged out of the U20 team. Nilla Fischer (Durmstrang) was the third Beater on that roster, but looking ahead to this year’s U20 World Cup, it seems probable that superstar Hogwarts Beater pairing Ali Krieger and Becky Sauerbrunn may have a shot at the starting roles. For reference, this is the U20 squad that qualified for the World Cup last summer with their games played. From this roster, eight remain on the newest call up roster._  
  
**Keepers (2):** Nadine Angerer (Durmstrang) (5 games), Hope Solo (Hogwarts) (0 games)

**_Beaters (3):_ ** _Nilla Fischer (Durmstrang) (0 games), Christie Pearce (Hogwarts) (5 games), Sara Thunebro (Durmstrang) (5 games)_

**_Chasers (5):_ ** _Lauren Cheney (Hogwarts) (2 games), Amandine Henry (Beauxbatons) (4 games), Carli Lloyd (Hogwarts) (0 games), Heather O’Reilly (Hogwarts) (4 games), Christine Sinclair (Beauxbatons)(5 games)_

**_Seekers (2):_ ** _Marta (Beauxbatons) (5 games), Cecilia Sasic (Durmstrang) (0 games)_

_Christie Pearce will not have the opportunity to join the U20 squad this time around, as she ages out this year. She does, however, earn an expected call up to the U23 team that will take the Nordic Cup later this summer. Pearce is joined by recent Hogwarts alumnus Chaser Shannon Boxx , Seeker Abby Wambach, and Keeper Brianna Scurry. Boxx currently plays for Chelsea Quidditch in the EPQL, where she played four games with seven goals. Wambach plays for Arsenal, where she started and played in four games, and caught the snitch in three of them. Scurry started twenty-one games for Manchester United this year._

 

            House Quidditch may be done for the season, but the girls hoping to play over the summer, both with youth national teams and with professional reserves teams, continue to play. Ali ropes Pinoe into practicing with them, and helps get her in contact with the woman she had been working with from Chelsea. Carli has solidified plans to play for Manchester United’s reserves team. Hope, Ali, and Alex will report to U20 camp. It takes closer to two weeks for Ali to get back on her broom after the accident. She can barely handle walking around school for the first week or so, and even after that, she wants to make sure she’s at full strength before she gets on her broom, forcing herself to make it through tough workouts all week. Everyone is relieved to see her seamlessly transition back to her broom, like nothing had ever happened. A bunch of the Houses meet up to do practice scrimmages together on the weekend. From Gryffindor, ARod, Ash, and HAO are preparing for U20s and Tobin to play for Arsenal’s reserves. Becky and Cheney round out the group preparing for U20s. Pearcie and Barnie are already pretty much gone, playing with their new professional teams and mostly remotely finishing out their Hogwarts year. They wrangle Whit, Moe, and KO into practicing with them to fill up their scrimmage, and because they know those three want the extra practice. KO will be moving from Chaser to Beater with Pearcie retiring, and she embraces the opportunity to work in her new position. They play with one team as Hope, KO, Becky, HAO, Cheney, Tobin, and ARod, and the other as Ash, Ali, Whit, Pinoe, Carli, Moe, and Alex.

            It’s a ton of fun. Ali embraces the opportunity to play with some of her best friends on a team. Her and Whit connect well and it’s so much fun to play on Ash’s team for once. It’s a hard battle, that is, much to Ali and Ash’s dismay, eventually won by a narrow catching of the snitch from ARod. It’s Ali’s first time playing what feels like a real match since the accident, and she’s glad she has her confidence and her bearings. Ali walks up to Ash after they change, and wraps her arms around her from behind, resting her head against her girlfriend’s back.

“You were great today, baby,” Ali remarks.

“You were too. I’m so proud of you, for getting back on the broom, so confident.”

 

            On Sunday evening, Ali runs into Ella while going to borrow an owl to send some mail.

“Hey,” she says, smiling at her friend. They have classes together, both being Slytherins in the same year, but they don’t sit near each other or have overlapping friend groups, so they hadn’t spoken much since the last House game besides a quick “hey, you okay?” when Ali made it back to class.

“Hey,” Ella replies, trying to hand her mail to a feisty owl. “Who are you mailing?”

“My brother,” Ali replies. “My parents said he got a job in London just working at a pub. He has his OWLs, and I’m convinced he can find a real job, but at least he’s working. Apparently he’s staying with a friend, we have no idea whom. They haven’t even been able to contact him to tell him I was hurt. Anyway, I think I figured out the name of the pub he works at, so I’m trying to mail him.”

“Gotcha. Sorry, that’s a really sad situation,” Ella replies. Ali shrugs.

“Thanks, it’s fine. What about you?” Ali replies, seeking out her favorite owl, a smaller light grey owl named Gozer.   
  
“Oh, um. Well. I’m sending some stuff,” Ella mumbles. Ali raises an eyebrow, and Ella turns to leave.

“Yeah, I figured that much,” Ali replies. She pets Gozer on the head when she gives him the letter, which he clearly isn’t happy enough, but he speeds off into the night without a second glance. Ali turns to Ella, cornering her. “You don’t have to tell me, I guess, if it’s personal.”

With most wizards having mobile phones these days, owls were needed much less frequently to send mail. People usually only use mail by owl to reach people who might not have functioning mobile phones, or sometimes for job or other applications that somehow trusted an owl with their mail more than technology.

“I’m thinking about transferring. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang wanted more updated transcripts,” Ella admits.

“What?” Ali replies, shocked. They start to walk out of the mail room and towards Slytherin House, and Ali tries to form her next question. “You’re transferring?”

“I’m not sure yet. It depends if I get in and even then, I haven’t quite decided what I want yet.”

“Why?” Ali asks, still trying to wrap her head around the news.

“A bunch of reasons. Knowing I’ll be bench warming for three more years on the Quidditch team. I’m not sure if I really belong here right now. I’m not… loving it right now, beyond Quidditch,” Ella explains. “I think I might want a different experience. But it’s really hard to transfer before fifth year because of the OWLs, and it’s impossible to know if I’m going to be able to make a starting spot on a Quidditch team because they also have House systems, so I don’t want Quidditch to be my main reason.”

“Does this have anything to do with Erin?” Ali asks, feeling bad about the Quidditch situation and wanting to change the subject. She knows, consciously, that it’s not her fault that Syd and Moe happened to saunter onto their team and be objectively stronger players, but she can’t even begin to imagine how Ella feels.

“Ali,” Ella starts.

“You can talk to me. I know there’s something going on.”

“Did you see us at the party? During the Tournament?” Ella asks. Ali nods.

“Yeah. But, I also just. Saw you two hanging out and. I know there’s something. You don’t have to tell me. But, I’m here if you want to talk about any of it.”

“She’s not… why I’m transferring. But Beauxbatons is my first choice, I’ll say that much.”

“Are you guys together?” Ali asks. She knows she shouldn’t be too invasive, her and Ella aren’t really friends after all, but she can’t help but ask.

“Yeah,” Ella replies. “But, um, I’m keeping it on the down low.”

“Because of the gay thing?”

“I’m not gay.”

“I never… that’s not what I meant. Because she’s a girl?”  
  
“Because she’s a girl,” Ella confirms. “It’s dumb but. I’m still figuring it out.”   
  
“It’s not dumb, it’s okay to need time to figure it out,” Ali asserts.

“Look, that’s sweet, Ali, but I know for a fact that us hooking up second year was the first time either of us had kissed a girl and you were the definition of fine with it and I was having a mental breakdown for like, two and a half years, so…” Ella rambles.

“Sorry,” Ali replies. “I don’t mean to act like I know what you’ve gone through. But, it wasn’t all that easy for me, either. Especially with Craig, he made me feel weird about it all the time. But I had Kyle, so that helped. I didn’t grow up with it as this horrible thing, in my mind. It was just scary.”

“You know, I’m sorry I freaked out on you then, right?” Ella asks.

“I mean, until I saw you and Erin, no,” Ali replies. “But thanks.”

“Yeah I probably didn’t mean it until then either,” Ella teases. “But for real. I realize that it was pretty rude of me to pretty much tell you off for mutually kissing me.”

“It’s okay, seriously. I’m just glad you’re feeling better about it.” They enter the Slytherin dungeon, and head towards the forth floor. “And the Quidditch thing, I’m sorry, I can’t imagine how you must feel.”

“It’s crazy, you and me were in the exact same boat at the beginning of second year, and now, here we are, less than three years later. You’re the Captain of the team, you have the girl, and you’re going to be starting at the U20 World Cup and my sort of girl goes to another school and I don’t even have a starting House spot,” Ella explains, before walking into her room. Ali stands in front of her door, watching Ella shut her own, and sighs. She had always thought about her own Quidditch success in terms of her endless hard work and her desire for leadership, and she, though monumentally grateful for Ashlyn, hadn’t really thought about how lucky they are with their proximity to each other. She remembers second year, her and Ella both learning how to play as Chasers and Beaters, both switching on and off in practice so that Boxxy and the rest of the upperclassmen could decide where they liked them best. Maybe transferring will be good for her, Ali thinks. She regrets not mentioning to Ella how important she is for the team, but also is kind of glad she didn’t, because there aren’t many things more awkward than saying “every team needs a versatile bench warmer,” right?

            Ella Masar hasn’t made much sense to Ali since the morning she woke up to her novel-length text messages regretting their brief hookup. However, for the first time, Ella makes a painstaking amount of sense. And her heart hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends!!!
> 
> I'm hoping all of you that were invested in Ella's storyline are happy about this! Confirmation of Ella/Erin being a thing and... maybe some sad news, or maybe some happy news, about her possible transfer. Depends on how you look at it. 
> 
> Let me know how you feel about Ella, the brief Kyle news, and the U20s/summer plans!! 
> 
> Thank you guys so much! :)


	66. Faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of the year arrives, goodbyes ensue, and Ali finds herself back at home.

           And all of a sudden, they’re at the end of year celebration dinner, on the last day of classes. Finals are here (to everyone’s dismay), and the school’s best Quidditch players are showered with even more awards and celebration. Ali has to laugh, because she remembers this dinner so clearly as being hugely exciting last year. Being recognized for the Hogwarts Best Seven Second Team was a huge honor to her. She hadn’t yet established herself as a top Quidditch player. Now, just a year later, it feels almost like too much. Too much recognition for the top Quidditch players, not enough for everyone else who plays just for their House teams. Alas, Hope, Ali, Becky, HAO, Carli, Cheney, and ARod constitute the First Team, and Ash, Whit, Kling, Tobin, Pinoe, Kristie, and Alex represent the Second Team. Ali has to smile widely at the visual of Whit and Ash standing next to each other, holding each other close. Whit, Kling, and Kristie, being players that didn’t make it to the Tri Wizard, it felt particularly meaningful for. It was an opportunity to celebrate some of the quality players who hadn’t made it to the top yet.

            They also announce that HAO will be taking over the Captain duties for Gryffindor with the graduation of Pearcie. Though HAO will be a sixth year, and will only have the job for two years, there was nobody else anyone would want it to be.

            Finals are a stressful mess. Ali is dedicating a ton of her time to training, because she knows she’s still working her way back to her total fitness, and she only has a few weeks until U20 camp. She is already thinking ahead to next year in terms of Slytherin team, and the strong possibility of Ella transferring. They had a starting lineup solidified, but Ali was already trying to figure out where the gaps were. Without Ella, they lacked confidence in backups. They were good with the Keeper situation, after taking Kop this year, but their backup Seeker was currently Ella, who even herself had barely any formal training in the position. She wanted to consider making Syd a backup Seeker, but didn’t know what that would mean for her as a Beater.

            And then, there is Ashlyn. They’ll only be apart for two weeks, because U20 camp starts on June 1st, but Ali still feels herself getting sentimental. Sera and Pinoe will be apart for most of the summer, with Pinoe planning on trying out for the Chelsea reserves and Sera not living nearby. Sera practically moves into Pinoe and Ali’s room during finals week, so Ali takes the opportunity to stay in Ashlyn and Niki’s (and yes, the domino effect continues, and Niki spends many nights with Molly).   
  
“It’ll only be two weeks,” Ali reminds Ash, while Ash snuggles her from behind one night.

“I know,” Ash replies, burying her face in Ali’s hair, and kissing the back of her neck. “I think I’m just soft because of finals.”

“You’re always soft,” Ali points out, running her finger along the outside of Ashlyn’s hand which is pressed firmly around her waist.

“When it comes to you,” Ash admits, and Ali giggles when Ash gently starts tickling her stomach.

“I’m so proud of you, for making the camp roster.”

“You know, you’ve said that like, fifty times already. And I’m yet to tell you how proud I am of you. You and Becky have really stepped up with Bue and Pearcie gone. One outstanding pair of Beaters was automatically replaced by another, so seamlessly. Al, I’m so proud of how far you’ve come this year. And I know, the House final was really bad, not just because of the injury. I know you put this team on your back and you wanted to turn it around. But it’s only been one year. And you have so many players with potential especially with Alex and Moe. You’ve been such a good leader for your team, and I’m so proud of you,” Ash explains, trialing soft kisses down Ali’s neck.

“Thanks, baby,” Ali replies, closing her eyes and just enjoying contact with her girlfriend. “Are you excited to see your family?”   
  
“Yeah. I am. For the first time in a while. My brother is going off to college next year, and I feel like, we might, for the first time in a long time, feel like a real family,” Ash admits.

“It’s funny. Because I feel like this is the first time I’m going to feel like I don’t have a real family,” Ali admits. Ash nibbles gently on Ali’s shoulder, and sighs sadly against her skin.

“Kyle hasn’t written you back?” Ash assumes. Ali nods sadly.

“More than Kyle, though. My dad moved out. So, it’s just my mom alone in the house right now, and it’s going to be really sad. I know she plans on coming to the entirety of the tournament this summer if I make the roster, and I think she needs it, as a distraction,” Ali rambles. “But. I’m going home to my mom, no dad, no brother.”

“Maybe your parents will be happier apart,” Ash remarks. “You can have some nice mother-daughter bonding time. And I assume you have plans to see your dad?”

“Kind of. I don’t know. I haven’t really been in direct contact with him,” Ali admits. “I mean. I do want to see him. I’m just confused about the whole thing.”

“Only two weeks, and then you’re going to be off to a chance at a World Cup,” Ash reminds her, turning her head towards her to kiss her lips.

“Hmm, wouldn’t that be nice?” Ali teases.

 

            Ali will train with the Chelsea reserves for her few weeks at home before she head off to the U20 camp. Her and Pinoe both live within reasonable distance from the team, but not at all close to each other, so this is exciting that they’ll get to spend some time together. It also means they don’t have to do the emotional goodbye thing, since they’ll only have one day off when they get home before they begin training. The last Quidditch pregame of the year is emotional (and drunk, very drunk). Luckily, they only say goodbye to two seventh years, neither of who have been consistent starters on the team. However, it also feels like they’re saying goodbye to Ella, even though she still awaits official news from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

            The goodbyes with a lot of her Quidditch friends are a simple “see you at camp”. She finds herself doing a good job of keeping everything together. Though the goodbyes aren’t as long, the friends are closer, and she, for the first time, doesn’t look forward to going home.

“Of course I’m going to miss everyone, but it’s more about me just not wanting to go home,” Ali admits, her head in Ashlyn’s shoulder on the train ride back. “And I feel like I fucked up my finals this year,” she adds. She knows she probably did fine, but not up to her usual standard, and she’s a bit bummed out about it.

“You had a lot on your mind,” Ash reminds her.

“Yeah,” Ali replies. “I’m so happy for you. That things are finally looking up.”

“I know, baby. I appreciate the support. But you know, I’m still. In solidarity with what you’re going through,” Ash reminds her. It feels weird, just a year later, feeling like her and Ali’s positions had flipped. Instead of Ali comforting Ash as she dreaded going home to a broken family, Ash finally feels excited about the prospect, and comforts Ali who is worried.

“It’s fine,” Ali states, even though she’s said otherwise probably ten times in the last two days. Ash just smiles and kisses the top of her head. “So. Are you ready to show Erin and Hope a run for their money?”

“You know it,” Ash teases.

 

            Ash gets off the train a few stops before Ali this time. The goodbye is a simple, “I’ll see you in a couple of weeks, text me when you get home.” There are no tears this time, although the sinking feeling in Ali’s stomach when the train pulls away still hurts.

_Ali: Miss you already. Make sure you tell the fam I say hi ;)_

            Ash doesn’t respond right away, as Ali presumes she’s reuniting with her family, but Ali tries to be upbeat and look forward to seeing her mom instead of feeling bad for herself. She walks around the train, looking for a friend to sit with, and finds Christen. Christen gives her a big smile and welcomes her into her little booth.

“It’s been a while, Kriegs,” Christen remarks. “Wasn’t the last time we hung out this train ride to school?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Ali remembers, smiling. “How have you been? Seems like Quidditch is going really well. You beat Ravenclaw.”

“Yeah, beating Ravenclaw was the highlight. It was my first time catching the snitch in a game,” Christen replies. “Things have been good with me. I’m seeing someone, so that’s been nice.”

“Julie, right?” Ali asks, remembering seeing the two on a few occasions throughout the year. Christen nods.

“Yeah, Julie. She’s a year below me, but is honestly so good. Going to be a killer Beater, I can tell you that much. It’s been great.”

“I’m so happy for you,” Ali replies, smiling.

“I’m sorry about your brother,” Christen starts, a bit hesitant. “I, um, don’t really know much, but it seems like a tough situation. I’m sorry. Oh, and the injury. I’m glad to see you’re back and strong for the U20s.”

“It’s okay. It’s a really tough situation, but, I’m getting through. And thank you, it was a bad fall, but I’m back at it, and I couldn’t be more excited for camp,” Ali responds. “You have any plans to play this summer?”  
  
“Actually, yeah. Some really last minute plans with Liverpool. They were looking for a reserves Seeker and since both Alex and ARod got called to the U20s, they contacted me just a few weeks ago,” Christen tells her.

“Wow, that’s exciting! I’m so happy for you.” Ali tells her, and she means it. She doesn’t get to see Christen much, but considers her a friend, and is genuinely happy to see her succeed.

            They make small talk until the train arrives back at London Crossing, and then Ali finds herself excitedly jumping into the arms of her mother. She pushes away all of the sadness that the rest of her family isn’t there, and holds her mom tight.

“I’m so happy to see you,” Ali says, a big smile on her face as they pull apart.

“I’m happy to see you too, honey. Lets get you home.”

 

            The first night home, just her and her mom, is weird, to say the least. Her mom makes dinner and they sit in front of the television and watch whatever league Quidditch game is on. She cuddles up with the dog on the couch, happy to have her favorite four-legged friend.

“It’s quiet,” Ali remarks.

“It’s kind of calming,” Deb replies, and Ali gives her a sad smile.

“Remember when you transfigured dad into a frog?” Ali muses, watching the game and petting her dog’s head.

“You guys saw that?” Deb asks. Ali laughs.

“I mean, you guys were fighting, and then you transfigured him into a frog in the middle of the kitchen, of course we saw it,” Ali replies, her voice light.

“I’m sorry.”   
  
“Don’t apologize. I didn’t bring it up to make you feel bad.”

“Then why did you?” Deb asks, and Ali just shrugs. She looks down at her phone, happy to see Ash has answered her text.

_Ash: Of course, baby! I miss you tons, too. Call me whenever you need me <3 _

“How have things with Ashlyn been?” Her mom asks, assuming that is who she is texting.

“Good. She’s been taking care of me a lot. She’s really good to me,” Ali starts, before shifting in her seat. She knows she wants to tell her mom this, but she doesn’t quite know how to. “I tried to write Kyle.”

“You know where he is?” Deb asks, engaged. Ali shrugs.

“I don’t know. I tried. I think I figured it out but I never got a reply so maybe I was wrong. Or he didn’t see it, or he did see it and doesn’t want to respond.”

“What did you say? If I can ask,” Deb inquires.

“I told him about the accident. And that I miss him,” Ali states simply, tucking her legs under herself on the couch. “I just. Wanted him to know, I guess. That I was hurt. I tried not to play the ‘I needed you and you weren’t here’ card, but it’s probably pretty implicit,” Ali explains.

“Alex, honey, I’m so sorry that you’re in this situation. I know, with everything going on with Kyle and your dad and I all at the same time, life has been really hard on you lately. And I know you’ve been putting yourself into Quidditch and doing really well, so I’m really proud of you for that, but it’s okay to be in pain, and it’s okay to be upset. I don’t want you to hold back what you’re feeling,” Deb tells her.

“I know,” Ali replies. But she doesn’t want to tell her mom. She doesn’t want to put more guilt on her mom than she knows she already harbors. “It’s okay.”

            She’s been home for approximately three hours, and the next two weeks can’t come any faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friends! sorry, i know this wasn't the most exciting chapter, but the u20 camp is right around the corner! 
> 
> thanks and let me know what you think :)


	67. Overheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali begins training, hangs out with her dad, and overhears her mom on the phone. 
> 
> (oh, and her and Ash have phone sex.)

            It’s Ali’s first time being in a semi-professional environment. She’s a bit nervous, not really knowing how to act. She quickly finds Pinoe, who, somehow, also seems nervous, and she groans. Her comic relief is nervous.

            She ends up realizing there was no need to worry. They find themselves in a locker room with a few already-graduated students from schools who hadn’t made professional teams, as well as other younger students. Ali sees a couple of Durmstrang girls she remembers from the Tri Wizard, Marozan and someone else, a blonde, but she can’t quite remember her name. They quickly all get to know each other, and the blonde is named Caroline, but goes by Seger or Segs. They’re both Chasers. Ali realizes she’s the youngest Beater there, which makes her a bit nervous. The others are all players who are just not currently on the professional Chelsea roster but will likely get called in when National team players leave. It feels… legit.

            The first day of training kicks their asses. They don’t even get on their brooms until after an intense warm up and conditioning session. By the end of the day, Ali feels like her arms might fall off. On the plus side, she has great new ideas for intense training sessions for Slytherin. The coach knows Ali will be with the U20s, but is happy to have her for a couple of weeks. She makes sure to thank him genuinely for the opportunity.   
“I hope to see you become a part of the pro team one day,” he tells her, and she tries to keep her blushing under control. It’s her dream, playing for a pro team when she graduates. Chelsea just happens to be her favorite quidditch team.

            Ali and Pinoe go to grab sandwiches with Maro and Segs afterwards, and mutually complain about the various parts of their bodies that are surely about to die. They find out Maro has only just finished her second year at Durmstrang, and Ali almost spits out her water in shock.

“You made it to the Tri Wizard as a second year?” Ali asks, shocked.

“I got recruited by my House team as a first year, which doesn’t happy often. I’ve been playing for my House team since then, and yes, got to be a part of the Tri Wizard this year,” Maro replies. Segs is the same age as Pinoe and Ali, which makes Ali feel better as they delve into a conversation about their respective schools, teams, and summer plans.

 

            Ali is certainly happy to be training and for the chance to hang out with Pinoe and the Durmstrang players, but it’s almost a twelve-hour day once she gets home and she’s exhausted. Her mom is doing something- who knows what- downstairs and Ali has a moment. She tells her mom everything about her day, and then goes upstairs to be sad about the fact that she can’t share it with Kyle. She sends her dad a simple text saying that the first day went well, knowing he’ll appreciate it. And then she calls Ashlyn.

“Hey, baby,” Ash says, and just the sound of Ashlyn’s voice on the other end makes her smile. “How was the first day?”

            Ash remembers, even though they hadn’t had a chance to talk, really talk, since they parted, and it makes Ali’s heart smile. She knows, of course Ash remembers, it’s Ash, but it just reminds her of how special Ash is.

“It was great. It kicked my ass, but it was great,” Ali replies. “How have you been?”   
  
“Good. It’s not all sunshine and rainbows, but I have had some pretty important conversations with my parents and Chris. I’m feeling good about it,” Ash tells her.

“I love you,” Ali says. She doesn’t know why she’s saying it, but she’s tired, and she’s happy for her girlfriend. “I love you so much.”   
  
“I love you too, sweetheart. What’s going on over there? With your parents?”

“My dad keeps calling me, but I’ve been a jerk and I haven’t been picking up. I know he wants to see me, and I want to see him, and my mom keeps telling me to talk to him, and I know it’s not his fault, or anything, I guess. I just don’t know how to feel about it. I know it’s super dumb, and that this wasn’t about me, but I just, feel betrayed,” Ali rambles, mumbling the last bit. “I feel like he was leaving me. And Kyle did leave me. And I know… like I said, it’s not about me, but it feels like it is sometimes.”

“How is your mom?”  
  
“She seems fine. She’s been trying to make this as easy on me as possible and she wants me to open up to her or whatever but. I just. Don’t want to make her feel bad,” Ali admits. “She has enough on her plate, she doesn’t need me to be a mess too.”

“She wants to make sure you’re okay though, Al. She’s a strong woman. You aren’t going to insult her by telling her you’re upset.”

“I know,” Ali replies. “I know.”

“How’s Princess? Happy to be home?” Ash jokes for the sake of changing the subject. Ali laughs, and looks over at her pygmy puff.   
  
“Princess is good. Misses you,” Ali teases in reply. “Just like a certain pygmy puff owner.”

“Exactly how so?”

“Hm, like, I’m wondering what you’re wearing right now,” Ali replies, biting her lip gently.

“Sports bra and leggings,” Ash replies, and Ali sucks on her bottom lip.

“That’s it?” Ali asks, her voice an octave lower than usual.

“That’s it. What about you?”

“A tee shirt and shorts. But the tee shirt is coming off as we speak.”

“What shorts? And what sports bra?” Ash asks, and Ali chuckles.

“No bra, and the black Hogwarts athletic shorts,” Ali replies, tossing the tee shirt onto the ground and casting the silencing charm on her room.

“No bra?” Ash asks quietly, and Ali places a hand on her abs.

“No bra. My nipples are getting hard,” Ali states, moving one of her hands to cup her breast and her hardening nipple, working it between her fingers. “You?”  
  
“Black bra, black leggings,” Ash responds.   
  
“Take off the bra,” Ali requests. She hears Ash shuffling on the other end, and puts her girlfriend on speaker while she starts to tease her breasts, running a finger over her nipple.

“Talk to me, Alex,” Ash says, and Ali can tell that she’s also on speaker. She smiles, and teases her abs with her free hand, running a finger under the waistband of her shorts.

“I’m touching my breasts and my abs and I’m going to take off the shorts,” Ali tells her, lifting her hips so that she can pull her shorts off.

“Good. Tease the waistband of your underwear,” Ash commands, and Ali smiles.

“No underwear,” she replies, spreading her legs and lifting a knee, while tugging on her nipple with her other hand. “Take off the leggings, Ash. Touch yourself with me.”

“I wish I was there to make you cum in my mouth,” Ash replies, her voice quiet and raspy. Ali closes her eyes, her girlfriend’s aroused voice and dirty words making her absolutely desperate to touch herself. She palms her inner thigh and her breast as she brings the phone closer to her head, so Ash can hear her heavily breathing next to the phone. “Are you wet for me?”  
  
“So wet,” Ali whines, finally giving in and running a finger through her folds. “I wish my finger was your mouth. I would cum for you and then return the favor, pinning you against the wall and hooking your leg over my shoulder and eating you out until you cum.”

“Yes, Alex,” Ash replies, and Ali runs her teeth along her bottom lip as she easily slides two fingers into her soaked entrance.

“Are you touching yourself?” Ali asks, still playing with her nipple with her left hand while she fingers herself with her right hand. “I need you to cum with me.”

“You feel so good, Alex,” Ash replies. “I’m close.”

“Yes,” Ali starts, pushing her fingers against her most sensitive spot, and moving her free hand to rub at her clit. “So close.”   
  
“Do you have your vibrator?” Ash asks between quiet moans. Ali moans out just hearing her say that, and takes her fingers off of her clit to reach over to her drawer and grab out her trusty vibrator.

“Yes, I’m getting it,” Ali replies. “Do you have one?”   
  
“Yeah. Rest it on your clit while you finger yourself.”

“Fuck yourself with yours,” Ali requests. “And play with your clit with your fingers, and imagine it’s my tongue.”   
  
           Ash groans at Ali’s words, and they comply with each other’s demands. Ali had been so close before grabbing her vibrator, that within a few moments of it resting on clit, she finds herself barely able to contain her orgasm.

“Ash, I’m there,” Ali admits, biting gently down on her lip and curling her drenched fingers against her g-spot.

“I’m coming,” Ash replies, and then Ali hears her moan loudly and yell out Ali’s name form the other end. Ashlyn’s orgasm pushes her over the edge, and she feels her pussy clamp down on her fingers, and she comes with a shudder and a yell. She drops the vibrator, her clit too sensitive for it, and lazily pulls out her fingers after she comes down.

“I’m tasting myself off my fingers,” Ali whispers, and Ash moans from the other end.   
  
“I wish I was tasting you,” Ash replies, and Ali closes her eyes and smiles.

“I wish I was tasting you, too,” Ali admits. “That was great.”   
  
“Really great. I love hearing you cum, even if I can’t see you.”   
  
“Same. I miss you,” Ali replies. “We certainly aren’t going to have a lot of time for that at camp.”

“How sore are your arms now?” Ash teases, and Ali groans.

“Really sore.”

 

 

            It’s not until that Sunday, Ali’s first day off from training, that Ali visits her dad. She goes over to his new place for dinner. She expects it to be kind of awkward, but after a few minutes, some butterbeer, and Ali’s favorite meal that he makes, things feel normal. They chat about training, and he asks her all the specific questions that her mom doesn’t know enough about quidditch to ask. They watch a Bundesliga quidditch game that’s on the television, and Ali eventually broaches the subject of the elephant in the room.

“So, how is living on your own?”

“Okay. I miss you, though,” he tells her, and Ali nods, trying to convince herself to believe it. “I know this has been hard on you, Alex, and your mom and I both want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” Ali replies.

            Her dad doesn’t push her, which she’s grateful for. After the game ends, Ali heads out, giving her father a quick hug and walking home. She reflects on the experience of hanging out with her dad in a house that isn’t their house, and it’s weird. Her mom asks how it was when she gets home, out of kindness, and Ali just says it was fine before heading up to bed.

            Sound travels in her house. Ali knows this, and it’s why she’s always careful about using silencing charms when she doesn’t want her mom to hear what she’s doing (namely it involves phone sex or masturbating, but she likes to think she would do so if she was going to talk loudly on the phone as well). Ali leaves her door a crack open, so that her dog can come in and out, and her mom’s room is just down the hall. She doesn’t know whom she’s talking to, but she can’t help but listen as the sound travels.

“I don’t know, I’m just worried about Alex. She won’t talk to me, she insists everything is fine, but I know her, I know it’s not fine. I can’t make her open up to me, but I’m worried about her.”

“She has Ashlyn. And I know she trusts and talks to her. But I worry, all of her support and all of herself being put into one person. Ash is so wonderful and so great to her, but she’s been hurt so badly in the past, and I just worry about her.”  
  
“I know, she’s almost eighteen. I can’t believe it. She’s a responsible, independent adult, and I’m so proud of her, but she’s my baby. No matter what. And I still don’t think I know the half of what she went through with Craig. I know she’s been through so much more than I know and it scares me. I feel horrible putting more on her than she already has. And Kyle, I’m always worrying about and talking about Kyle, but I know that’s killing her too. They were always so close, even last summer when they were fighting a bit, they were always each other’s rock. And I don’t even know where he is!”

“She said she tried to write him. It breaks my heart, mom. He could overdose and die at any point in time, I don’t even know what conditions he’s living in, who his friends are. I’m so scared that something will happen to him, and every day is like trying to live while a part of my heart isn’t here. I’m happy Alex will be off playing this summer, though, she needs the distraction. It just, feels like everything is falling apart, and I’m trying to be the strong one and hold what’s left of this family together.”   
  
“Thanks, mom. I needed to hear that. I love you. Alex and Kyle do, too. I’ll talk to you soon.”   
  
            Ali closes her door a little too loudly when her mom ends the phone call, and she cringes, knowing her mom could tell she heard her. Not that anything she said her mom wouldn’t say to her face, but she knows, they aren’t talking about it. Ali isn’t talking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friends!!!! i'm so sorry about the delay. i was finishing finals, and then tomorrow my mom is having surgery so it's been chaotic. i hope you enjoyed this chapter! u20 camp is coming next chapter hopefully :) 
> 
> you guys are the best! let me know what you think is coming and how you feel about this chapter! :)


	68. Full Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U20 camp begins :)

“I just want you to know how proud I am of you,” Deb reminds Ali, her eyes a bit glossy as they wait for the train. Ali hugs her mom tight, her bags at her feet. “No matter what happens at camp, I’m so proud. But I know, Alex, I just know you’re going to make this tournament.”

“Thanks, mom,” Ali replies, seeing the train approach from afar. “I wouldn’t be here without you.”   
  
            Ali hangs out with HAO on the train ride to camp, and they manage to find their way to the hotel from the train station, with the help of their wands. A bunch of girls are already hanging out in the lobby, waiting for room assignments, and Ali is quick to spot Ash and effectively ditch HAO. Ali jumps into Ashlyn’s arms, and they hug for a long moment. Even once they pull away, careful about PDA in the swarm of new teammates, Ash rests a hand on Ali’s lower back, and they stand there next to each other.

“I’m so happy to see you,” Ash tells her, resting her head on Ali’s.   
  
“I’m happy to see you, too,” Ali replies. They catch up for a few minutes, Ali telling Ash about her and HAO’s adventures trying to find the hotel, and Ash talking about a long train ride sitting next to ARod.

            A few minutes later, one of the staff members for the team comes out to give them their room assignments.   
  
“201 is McLeod and Bardsley. 202, Harris and Solo. 203, Bronze and Fischer. 204, Krieger and Sauerbrunn. 205 is Cheney and O’Reilly. Matheson and Henry in 206. 207 is Miyama and Sinclair. 208 is Morgan and Rodriguez, and 209 is Sasic and Marta. You guys have a few hours to get settled in, and then we’ll all meet in the first floor conference room at 4pm for a team meeting. Welcome to the Youth National Program, ladies.”

            Ali and Becky are happy to be roommates once more. They fall into a simple rhythm as they unpack, Becky stacking a few books on her nightstand as they make small talk about what they did over the past few weeks. Ali talks a bit about Chelsea- about the intense practices, the conditioning, and the things she’s learned. They talk about how excited they are for camp and hopefully the eventual tournament.

“We’re the only pair they brought in,” Becky notes. Ali nods. The other two Beaters, Lucy Bronze and Nilla Fischer, are from different schools. “I hope that means we’re their hopeful Beater pair. Because with Beaters, we know this, chemistry is so important.”   
  
“Nilla was here last summer, though,” Ali points out. “I know she didn’t play, but, still.”   
  
            Becky sits down in her bed and starts to read her book with the rest of their down time, and Ali takes a shower. When she emerges from the bathroom, towel around her chest and wet hair down her back, Becky chuckles and tosses her phone at her. “It’s beeping like crazy.”

            It turns out just to be a combination of Ash texting to ask if she wants to meet up, her dad texting to wish her luck, and Pinoe texting her some silly jokes and updates about the Chelsea practice. Ali responds to all of them, standing in front of Becky’s bed in her towel, and then heads over to her bag to fish some clothes out of it.   
  
“Are you going to tell the staff about you and Ash?” Becky asks as Ali pulls on a pair of sweatpants.

“I don’t know. I guess? We probably should, for full disclosure,” Ali muses. “I haven’t really thought about it. I guess I feel like it’s common knowledge, but I guess not to her.”

“Yeah. I would mention it, if I were you,” Becky says. “Don’t get yourself in a weird place. I doubt they’ll mind.”

            Hope gives Ali a bit of a look when she walks in to their room, and Ali chuckles, walking over to give Hope a quick side-hug.

“I can’t believe being Harris’ roommate means I have two roommates,” Hope groans, and Ali laughs.

“I missed you too, Solo,” Ali teases. “We won’t be too bad, I promise.”   
  
“How was Chelsea?” Hope asks, and Ali’s impressed she remembers. She settles down on the foot of Ashlyn’s bed, Ash’s legs propped in her lap.

“It was a ton of fun. Kicked my ass, though,” Ali admits. “I can only imagine how intense this camp is going to be.”

“You up to full fitness and contact? Back and better than ever?” Hope asks. Ali smiles, knowing that Hope actually does care about her and her playing.

“Better than ever,” Ali replies. Hope nods, and then takes out her book and silences a little bubble around herself with a spell, so she can’t hear any more of Ali and Ash’s antics. Ali takes this as a sign to not bother Hope any more. Her and Ash stay pretty quiet, just relaxing on Ashlyn’s bed, Ali giving Ash a foot rub and the two chatting quietly about their day, what they had for breakfast, and what they’re looking forward to most about camp.

“We should tell them about us,” Ali brings up. Ash nods.

“Yeah, I figured we would need to do that. Transparency and all.”

“Want to do it tonight? After the meeting?” Ali suggests. “I don’t want them to think we are hiding it.”

“I agree. I’m good with that.”

“What if they’re weird about it?” Ali asks, picking at her nail polish. Ash sighs, pulling Ali closer to her.

“They’re not going to be weird about it,” Ash insists. “We are telling them right away so they can make any rules or adjustments they want to make. It’s not against any rules to date, okay? Ellis picked both of us and we happen to be together.”

            Ali is a bit intimidated before the team meeting, and though Hope kind of scoffs at her for it, Ash is more nervous than she is, and that somehow makes her feel better about it. They sit across the room from each other at the meeting, an attempt to show, before they even tell the staff about their relationship, that they won’t be showing any PDA. Ash settles around a bunch of other Hogwarts players, and Ali finds herself in a see of Beauxbatons players as she catches up with Diana Matheson.

“What’s up, short stack?” Ali starts, sliding down into the chair next to the Chaser. DMath glares at her, as Ali expects, and Ali just laughs. “Does having really short arms make it harder to catch the quaffle?”

“You know, I have a limit on how many short jokes people can tell me over this camp. You’ve already used two of your three allotted short jokes. Use the third carefully.”

            Ali laughs, and they start chatting about their summer and the end of their school year. DMath asks about Ali’s injury, having heard about it, and Ali assures her she’s fine. For some reason, Ali is slightly surprised when Diana asks her about her brother.

“I, uh, haven’t really been in contact with him,” Ali replies. Diana looks surprised, her eyebrows furrowing, and she asks why.

“I don’t know exactly where he is,” Ali admits. “I think I do, but he’s not writing me.”

“What do you mean?” Diana asks. “Didn’t you guys just get out of school, like, two weeks ago?”

            And that’s when Ali realizes she doesn’t know. Ali sighs, and prepares to explain what’s going on with Kyle, when Jill Ellis and a few of the other staff members for the team walk in, signaling the beginning of the meeting. They all introduce themselves, and talk about what their schedule is going to look like (hell, Ali considers), the rules and curfew (eleven on practice nights, midnight before days off), and meal times (eight for breakfast and six for dinner, every day). They finish up pretty quickly, and the staff say they’ll be around for the hour or so before dinner in case the girls have any questions, otherwise they can relax. Ali thinks to get up and find Ashlyn, but DMath looks at her in confusion, Ali remembers she didn’t have a chance to give her an explanation.

“My brother got expelled back in March for drugs and potions,” Ali tells her.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, Kriegs,” Diana replies. Ali just smiles.   
  
“It’s fine. It was great to talk to you, but Ash and I are going to go talk to Ellis, and tell her about us,” Ali tells her. “I’ll talk to you soon?”  
  
“Yeah, for sure. Thanks for telling me.”

            Ali nods, and heads off to find Ashlyn, who is across the room in seemingly deep conversation with Karen Bardsley, the other new Keeper. Ali collects Ash, after introducing herself to Bardsley, and they head over to Ellis. There are a few other players in front of them, mostly just formally introducing themselves or asking questions.

“Hi, it’s nice to finally meet you in person, I’m Ali Krieger,” Ali starts.

“I’m Ashlyn Harris,” Ash says, and they both shake Jill’s hands. Jill obviously knows who they are and knows their faces, but humors their introduction anyway.

“We have something we would like to talk to you about,” Ali states. “Privately, if possible.”

            Jill agrees to talk to them as soon as she’s done with the rest of the players, and tells them to meet her in the room next door. They head over to the other room, awkwardly sitting next to each other, but not too close, as they anticipate talking to their coach. Fortunately, she doesn’t leave them waiting for long, only about ten minutes.   
  
“You have something you need to talk to me about?” She starts, sitting down across from them.

“We wanted to tell you that we’re together. As in, a couple. We have been for almost a year now. We’ve played on the same team together at the Tri Wizard this year, and against each other in House games, and it’s never been a factor. We basically just wanted to let you know, and see if you have any sort of rules or provisions or anything,” Ali rambles. Coach Ellis just nods while Ali speaks, and smiles slightly when she finishes.

“I appreciate you guys coming to me. I already had heard that you two are together, from reading up on some of your House games in your school newspaper, but I really do appreciate hearing it from you. I expect you two to keep it professional, and have total faith that you will do so. I expect that, if you follow all of the rules we have already set out, such as the curfew and roommate situation, it should be fine. I am willing to give you both the benefit of the doubt,” Coach Ellis tells them. “Obviously, there will be problems if you can’t do this, but I don’t anticipate that being an issue.”   
  
“Thank you, Coach Ellis,” Ashlyn says. “We appreciate that, and we won’t let you down.”

“Good. Now, let’s go have dinner, okay?”

            Ali and Ash sit across from each other at dinner, in a sea of other Hogwarts friends. Everyone is ravenous over the buffet, and Ali laughs, trying to imagine what it will be like once they are actually training. After dinner, the Hogwarts girls go for a walk around the town, and end up at a candy shop. Ali grabs a bag of Every Flavor Beans, though she knows she’s going to be too paranoid about health to eat them. Ash even raises an eyebrow, and Ali shrugs her off.

            Ash walks Ali back to her room, and Becky slinks into the shower the second they get back to allow Ali and Ash a moment of privacy. Ali presses Ash against the wall and kisses her soundly, and Ash has to push her away after a moment, knowing she won’t be able to control herself for much longer.

“It’s so hard to be this close to you and not be able to have you,” Ash whispers in her ear. Ali nods and kisses her once more.

“I love you,” Ali replies, resting a hand on her waist and pressing their foreheads together.

“Love you too,” Ash replies, before kissing her once more. Ali finally breaks away with a sigh, and Ash heads back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!!
> 
> thank you so much for reading! i wanted to kinda let everyone know that this every-third-day schedule will be replacing the every-other-day schedule for now. it's just easier for me to get updates out on time this way. 
> 
> let me know what you think and if you're excited for camp :)


	69. Lionesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> camp ensues, the team bonds, and we approach the friendly against France.

          Camp kicks her ass. It’s everything she’s expecting and a whole lot more. The coach, Jill, seems to like her, and Ali is working her ass off to make sure she is on that roster come the end of the two-week long camp. At the culmination of the camp, the team will face off against Germany in what should be an intense friendly match. Only eleven will dress for the game to play, and Ali is determined to start.

            Ali and Ash have very different camp experiences. Ash finds herself spending most of her time training with Karen Bardsley, separately from Hope and Erin. She knows it’s because Hope and Erin are the two Keepers, and they’re only there in case something happens to one of them. They’re fighting for a spot on the “Alternate” list. It isn’t until confirmation comes in that the alternates will be able to attend the tournament and train with the team that Ashlyn feels truly thrilled about this prospect.

            Ali, on the other hand, is seemingly fighting for a starting spot. Her and Becky play together most of the time, but Jill tries out different pairings, such as Becky and Lucy and Ali and Nilla. Everyone is fit, on top of their game, and hungry to be on the roster. Youth national team stars have a propensity for continuing their success at the full team level, which is Ali’s eventual dream.

            By the time their first day off rolls around, Ali is content with stealing Ashlyn and laying in bed together all day sleeping. Every muscle in her body hurts, and she doesn’t think she can walk or at all use her arms. Her back and neck are sore and she needs Ash to give her a massage. They lay in bed, watching movies, cuddling, and making out, both too tired to go any further. Around 6pm, they get dragged out of their rooms for a bonding night with the team. Ali settles for sweatpants and her new England Youth NT shirt, and even Ash raises an eyebrow.   
  
“What?” Ali asks, sliding into her flip flops and fixing her hair.   
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in public in sweatpants,” Ash remarks, standing by the door, ready to go.

“I’m tired,” Ali grumbles, and Ash stops her movement out the door with a simple hand on her waist. Ash hugs Ali from behind, and Ali smiles when Ash moves her hair out of the way and plants one kiss to the base of her neck.

“You look beautiful,” Ash tells her.

“Thanks for humoring me,” Ali replies. Ash holds her closer, and inhales the scent of her still-wet post-shower hair.

“I’m glad we got to snuggle today,” Ash mumbles against her skin. “I’ve missed being close to you.”

“I have to,” Ali admits, turning to face Ashlyn, and pulling her down for a kiss. “It’s so nice, being here with you, but we haven’t gotten to really be near each other much.”

“I’m going to make the alternates, you know,” Ash starts. “I’m doing everything I can to show I’m the better pick. I want to be at this tournament, training with you guys, staying at the hotel.”

            Ali has a slightly sad smile on her face, but kisses Ash once more.

“We’re going to be late,” Ali remarks. She tangles her fingers with Ashlyn’s, and squeezes her hand once before they head off to team bonding.

            The team has dinner in the hotel, like they do every evening, and Ali finds herself in a deep conversation with Diana about brooms.

“I feel like what the best broom is totally depends on the person. Like, Ash and I have very different brooms and they’re both the best brooms for us. A Seeker needs an extremely fast broom, where as a Chaser might want to be able to cut more easily. And Keepers need to be able to make these little fast movements. I don’t know,” Ali rambles. Diana agrees with her, but says that ultimately, Nimbus brooms will always be the best for pretty much every position.   
  
“They’re just the superior company,” Diana insists. “They make different types of brooms for different positions.”

“True,” Ali agrees.

            Dinner flies by, and the surprise bonding activity turns out to be bowling. They split up into three teams of six. The Chasers are one team (and consequently name themselves “The Chasers” due to some extreme originality and creativity from none other than Christine Sinclair). Marta and Alex join the four Beaters to make another group, aptly named the Lionesses (of course, the choice of none other than Becky Sauerbrunn). The final group is the Keepers along with ARod and Sasic (they name themselves the Brick Wall, which Sasic glares at Hope for suggesting all evening).

            Ali has never been one for bowling, but it comes pretty naturally to her, and once they figure out that Alex is practically a professional bowler, they all get pretty into it. Marta has somehow never bowled in her life, and manages to throw the ball much too hard every time, but her incredible aim makes her surprisingly good. Becky is also a natural, Lucy may actually bowl as a second sport, and Nilla holds herself in it as well. It’s a lot of fun, and a real opportunity to chat with her fellow Beaters (and a couple of Seekers) off of the pitch.

            Ash talks big when it comes to her bowling prowess, but her overall total ends up pretty significantly lower than Ali’s, and the brunette is not afraid to gloat about it. Ash, humored by the turn of events, lets Ali brag while her teammates finish up. Ali’s nose scrunches in that adorable way it does as she smiles and she’s so beautiful, her hair finally drying, in just her tee shirt and sweatpants, only mascara on for makeup. Ash can’t help herself, and steps forward to wrap her arms around her.

“Ash,” Ali says in a low, warning voice. The coaches and staff had come to bowling night, and Ali doesn’t want them to do anything that could be construed as PDA.   
  
“Sorry.” Ash replies, releasing Ali from her hug. “You’re just really cute.” Ali smiles widely once more, and turns to walk back to her team.   
  
“You’re pretty cute, too,” she whispers with a quick wink.

            Ali’s team ends up winning, and Ash’s initial competitive disappointment wears off when Ali is glowing with excitement as they walk back to the hotel. They have to get up early for training the next morning, so the usual curfew is back, and they only have about an hour before they need to be in their rooms. They take the stairs up to the second floor, since it’s only the second floor and Ali hates elevators, but Ash stops Ali before they get to the top of the stairwell with a hard kiss. Ali melts into it, wrapping her arms around Ashlyn’s neck, pulling her down to her and slipping her tongue into her mouth.

“It’s only been a week, but seeing you every day on the field and in the locker room and hanging out without getting to do this,” Ash starts, sliding a thigh between Ali’s legs to show her exactly what she means by _this,_ “is absolutely torturing me.”

“Fuck,” Ali mumbles, Ash getting her going in the way only she knows how. “Not here.”

            They both dread the idea of being walked in on having sex in the stairwell by someone from the coaching staff, so, in a desperate attempt for privacy, Ali and Ash take a not-so-secret shower together while Becky gives them “thirty minutes, no more, I swear,” and goes to hang out with Cheney. Ash drops to her knees as soon as the water hits their bodies, and Ali tries to cover her own mouth, knowing that these walls are thin, and the sound of the shower water isn’t enough to drown out her usual screams.

 

            Ali refuses to come say goodnight to the team with Ash afterwards, because, “my hair is wet again and everyone will know,” which only garners a rolling of the eyes from Ashlyn and a “they already know, sweetheart.” But they kiss one last time, not hungry or desperate, but soft and passionate, like the kisses they had shared earlier in the day, cuddled up in bed. Then Ash heads back to her room, and Ali falls asleep. And they’re back to training.

 

            The eleven-player roster will consist of seven starters, and one backup at each position. No subs are allowed in quidditch unless someone is hurt, in which case a coach can elect to put a new player in in their spot. The eventual roster will consist of twelve players, and has two backup Chasers instead of one. The night before the France friendly, they find out who the eleven to dress will be, but they know it’s not until the next morning that they’ll find out the starting lineup.   
  
“Solo, McLeod, Krieger, Sauerbrunn, Fischer, Cheney, Henry, Sinclair, O’Reilly, Sasic, and Marta will dress tomorrow,” Jill announces at dinner. It doesn’t necessarily mean that those eleven will make the eventual roster, but it’s certainly a good sign, and Ali and Becky are practically giddy as they head back to their room. Ash texts Ali good luck, with a ton of smiley emojis, and Ali smiles at it, knowing she means it completely genuinely. She knows she needs to take it easy tonight and tomorrow before the game, because she’s extremely sore and been nursing her left arm, but nothing a little magical tape won’t make feel fine for the game. Assuming she gets to play.

            For the first time since she got to camp, the exhaustion that takes over when Ali’s head hits the pillow doesn’t put her to sleep. She’s up for almost an hour after they turn the lights out, thinking about the game, pondering what kind of strategy they’ll need, not even knowing who from France they’ll be playing. At one point, Becky sees that Ali is awake, and laughs.

“You thinking about tomorrow, too?” Becky asks.

“Yeah,” Ali replies. “I think it’s going to be you and me, and I know we can figure out any Beater pairing.”

“You’d think that kind of confidence wouldn’t inspire insomnia,” Becky teases. Ali smiles.   
  
“Listening to your own words can be hard sometimes,” Ali admits.   
  
“I know,” Becky replies. “I know.”

            Ali does sleep eventually, and fairly well, but she’s on edge when they get to breakfast the next morning. She sits next to Ash, which she hadn’t been doing over the course of the camp, because she’s nervous and wants the comfort. Jill waits until everyone has finished eating to give her little game-morning motivational talk, and then ends it with the starting lineup.

“Solo, Krieger, Sauerbrunn, Cheney, Henry, Sinclair, Sasic. Sinclair will be the Captain for today’s game,” Jill announces. Ali feels her heart beating loudly in her chest. She’s starting a youth national team game. Ash places a hand on her thigh under the table, and Ali grins up at her appreciatively. “Starters, strategy meeting in an hour. Everyone else, enjoy the day, and get yourselves ready. Bus to the stadium leaves at 3:00 sharp.”

            Ali and Becky start strategizing the moment they get back to their room. They don’t know who their opponents will be, but they’ve watched France U20 games over the past two weeks to try to familiarize themselves with how the team has played historically. They talk about the technicality of play, but Becky points out that they’re definitely used to faster play than the French players.

“I’m so excited,” Ali admits. “This is a huge moment for both of us. Can you believe, four out of the seven starters are from Hogwarts? But also, HAO not starting. I just, have so many emotions,” Ali admits. “I’m going to be sad for ARod and Alex if it’s neither of them. I don’t know.”

“Yeah. I’m trying not to think about everyone else,” Becky admits. “We have to just focus on us and tonight.”   
  
            Ali agrees, and the planning ensues. They’re going to wear their nation’s crest on their chest for the first time this evening, and they’re going to bring home the win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!!! thanks for sticking with me thus far :) i'm really excited for this u20 world cup team! i hope you guys are too :)


	70. All My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the England friendly, "family dinner", and a surprise visit from Gozer.

           Her breath catches in her throat when she sees her jersey hanging up in the locker room. Krieger, 11. With the England WNT crest. She takes a quick picture of it, and texts it to her mom, who had come out to watch the game. Her mom texts her back a bunch of smiley faces and wishes of good luck. Everything is more real. The crest on her chest. They head out to the field, and they listen to their national anthem. Ali grips her broom tightly, basking in the feeling of representing her country.

            Everything is more real when the team you’re fighting for is your nation. Ali feels the nerves a little bit, though she reminds herself this is just a friendly, she knows deep down that it’s so much more than that. It’s hers and Becky’s opportunity to show Jill that they are her starting Beaters come the World Cup.

“We got this,” Ali tells Becky, as they head over to get on their brooms.

“For sure. Communicate, play hard, and it’s ours.”

            It’s different, playing with some non-Hogwarts players. Cecilia had made it clear to them earlier in the day that she didn’t want any “funny business” with the bludgers, after witnessing first-hand the move by Ali that had solidified the catching of the snitch for Alex during the Tri-Wizard. It’s odd having a Captain who doesn’t go to her school, who she just met a few weeks ago, but she has to admit, she loves Sinc. And when the game begins, she’s all in.

            It’s a hard battle, and Ali thinks that it’s her relationship with Becky that’s giving them the upper hand. Their Chasers get right to work, with Sinc putting a goal on the board within two minutes of the whistle. They all connect well, their passes fluid and effective, and the French Keeper is at a loss. The first foul, no-so-surprisingly, is drawn by Sinc, who gets body-checked by a French Chaser. She sinks the penalty shot into the hoop and the game continues.

            It’s a long game, and Ali can feel the fatigue setting in after a couple of hours. It was a long camp, and she’s sore, through and through. The French Beaters seem even more worn out than her and Becky do, and that motivates her to keep fighting. All of the attempts by Cecilia and the other Seeker had been futile thus far, the snitch managing to get away. England sits on a slightly comfortable 180-70 lead. They want to get as close to a 150-point lead as possible, so that the catching of the snitch isn’t a factor.

            Ali is confident in Cecilia. She knows, from the Tri Wizard, that she’s a solid Seeker. Beyond that, she knows that if she beat out Marta, Alex, and ARod for this starting spot, she must be the best. Ali and Becky keep their promise of no funny business, only intervening with her in the scenarios where the French Beaters are trying to gain control of the bludgers to intervene themselves.

            As everyone grows more tired, the fouls start rolling in. By the end of hour four, Sinc has drawn 7, Cheney 3, Amandine 4, Ali 3, Becky 2, and Cecilia 2. Even Hope draws a foul when a French Chaser collides with her, trying to knock the quaffle out of her hands. The England team ends up committing quite a few fouls as well, but not nearly as many as their French opponents, who grow frustrated with their lack of control over the game and their exhaustion. They manage to convert most of them, and find that making up for a lot of their goals, as they move on to lead 250-110.

            The game goes on for a total of 5 hours and 16 minutes when Cecilia, in a slightly-eventful turn of events that includes what looks like a backflip while on her broom, manages to secure the snitch, and a total win of 430-120 for the England U20s. Ali jumps into Becky’s arms when they hit the ground, and Becky falls over, causing them both to break out in laughter.

“Gosh, hit the weight room, Sauerbrunn,” Becky jokes about herself, and Ali just laughs.   
  
“I’m too tired to stand,” Ali admits, laying on the pitch next to her friend. HAO, Cheney, and Hope come over to them as well, plopping down next to them.

“I’m ready to celebrate. Feeling very energized,” HAO teases, and Ali slaps her arm.

“I could kill you,” Ali replies, yawning. The June sun on her face, Ali feels like she could just pass out right there and nobody would notice. However, after a minute of the team celebrating, they get up, shake the hands of some very angry French players muttering in French, and head back to the locker room. Ali sees Ash sitting with her mom in the stands and blows them both a kiss on her way.

            Ali finally feels like a human again after stretching, taking an ice bath, chugging water, eating dinner, and placing her butt in her bed. It’s their last night at the hotel, and tomorrow they’ll go home. The tournament starts in early August, and the team will get together mid July for camp, which is almost a month away. They have about two weeks until they will find out the final roster and alternates for the U20 Women’s World Cup. Ali plans to return home with her mom for the next four weeks, where she’ll practice with the Chelsea reserves. Ash had also temporarily hooked up with Liverpool reserves thanks to the Keeper Coach at U20 camp, who wants her to continue to play over the next month. Ash comes back to their room, and Becky reads on her bed while Ali and Ash snuggle in Ali’s. They chat quietly, but Ali falls asleep on Ashlyn within a few minutes, and Ash just relaxes, holding her girl and kissing the top of her head lightly.

            They have no curfew that night, because camp is technically over, so Becky lets Ash sleep in Ali’s bed, as long as they’re both clothed and “just sleeping! I mean it.” It’s a pleasant surprise for Ali, when she tumbles out of bed to go to the bathroom at 4am and sees her girlfriend sleeping next to her. When she returns, she snuggles close to her, kissing the top of her back gently and savoring the moment of closeness, knowing that they will part for a full month come morning.

 

“The worst part of this is the fact that we only really had that one day together,” Ali mumbles the next morning. “We were so concentrated on camp, I feel like I barely saw you. And now it’ll be another month.”

“I can’t tell you how much I’ll miss you, baby. I really loved watching you yesterday,” Ash tells her, kissing the top of her head.

“I can’t wait for your first game with an England team,” Ali replies. “I know it’ll happen one day. You’re one of the best Keepers, I know it.”

“Thanks, babe,” Ash replies, kissing her on her lips this time, deep, passionate, and hard, so that they’ll both remember it for the next four weeks. “You know, your dad must be so proud,” Ash adds.

“Yeah, I hope so. He texted me. I’ll probably see him while I’m home,” Ali replies.

“Good, I’m glad,” Ash says with a smile.

 

            Much to Ali’s surprise, when her and her mom arrive back at their house that afternoon, her mom informs her that her dad is coming over for dinner.

“He’s coming here?” Ali asks, trying to think this through. “Why would you want to have dinner with him?”   
“It’ll be like a family dinner. We’re both really proud of you for your hard work during camp and in that game, and we want to celebrate with you,” Deb explains.

“Yeah, a family dinner minus Kyle,” Ali remarks, before heading up the stairs. Deb is tempted to follow her, to say something, anything, but decides just to let her go. Her frustration isn’t unwarranted.

 

            Ali wears her only clean Lionnesses shirt she got from camp with a pair of jeans for the so-called “family dinner.” She charms her hair to lie perfectly around her face and charms her nails to be painted a light blue. She applies her makeup, including her favorite mascara. She is genuinely thrilled to see her dad, and hugs him tightly when he arrives. Something feels so right about him in this house.

“I’m so proud of you, Alex. I’m sad I wasn’t able to see it in person, but of course, I diligently watched all five hours of it on live stream. You did so well, I can’t explain how proud I am to see you wearing the crest,” Ken tells her. Ali can’t hide her smile; something about pleasing her parents this much makes her heart happy.

“It was such an incredible time. And it looks like I might make the roster,” Ali replies.

“I know, honey. We’re going to have a World Cup participant in our family,” he tells her, and Ali laughs.

“Lets not get ahead of ourselves,” she warns, and he shrugs it off.

            Her mom makes a fancy vegetable and chicken dish, and they chat mostly about camp throughout dinner, keeping things from being too awkward. Her parents sit next to each other but as far away from each other as is appropriate. They don’t interact really directly between the two of them, but Ali lets it feel, for a minute, like everything is okay. She promises to see her dad soon and to text him. He finally leaves, after a couple of hours, and it’s back to being just her and her mom.

“Thanks for having him. That can’t be easy for you. I, uh, really enjoyed it,” Ali admits, smiling shyly. Her mom pulls her into a tight hug.

“Anything for you, baby,” Deb replies.

            Ali heads back to her room, still tired from the game and travel, and sees her favorite Hogwarts owl sitting at her windowsill. She walks over to him, and takes the letter from him.

“Thanks, Gozer,” she tells him, and he flies off. Her heart stops the moment she sees the scribbled _Alex_ on the envelope. She sits down on her bed, and opens it up.

_Alex,_

_There are so many things to apologize for, but first, I’m sorry for not writing or replying earlier. I don’t know what to say to you and know I’ve already hurt you, mom, and dad so much. I love you more than anything in the world, Alex, and reading your letter broke my heart. I hope you know, deep down, that it’s ripping me apart knowing I couldn’t be there for you in your time of need. I’m glad you’re okay now. I heard that you are playing with the U20s, and I’m so proud._

_I don’t know how you found me, and I don’t know if you’ve told mom and dad where I am. I know they are probably worried, but I need to be on my own right now. I’m not in a place where I’m okay to come back and see everyone. I need to work this out myself._

_Please, keep writing, Alex. Update me on your life. Update me on anything and everything. I may not be there for you, but you are still one of the most important people in my life. At the end of the day, you’re all that really matters. Family is all that really matters. Right?_

_I hope that I can return to you guys a new person one day. But that day is not today. Please don’t share this with mom and dad, I don’t want to hurt them any more than I already have. But I’m so glad to hear from you. I’m glad you’re being the superstar you were always meant to be._

_From the bottom of my heart, all my love._

_-Kyle_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey loves :) 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!! i hope you're enjoying. 
> 
> please tell me what you think of the letter! and what you predict for the future.   
> xo!


	71. Her Moment

            Kyle explicitly states in his letter that she can’t tell her parents, so she calls Ashlyn. It’s late, and they had seen each other a mere handful of hours ago, but Ash is enthusiastic as ever when she picks up the phone, answering with a slightly sleepy “hey babe, how are you?”  
  
“Kyle wrote back. Basically just telling me he’s okay, he misses us, and he wants to be in contact with me, but I can’t tell my parents,” Ali explains.   
  
“Oh, wow,” Ash replies, waking up a bit. “That’s…. a lot, Alex.”

“I’m so happy he wrote back, Ash, I can’t even tell you. I’m so happy he’s safe. And, I know this sounds so selfish, but I’m happy… that he still loves me.”

“Of course he loves you, Alex. But I get it, how validating it can feel to be reminded.”

“I just. Wish he could hug me,” Ali admits. “His bear hugs are the best.”   
  
“That’s pretty much what I said to Chris when I got home today. He joked that only exhaustion would cause me to want a bear hug.”

“I would totally settle for a bear hug from Chris,” Ali laughs, “except his bear hugs are like. Elephant hugs.”

“Don’t insult my tall brother,” Ash teases, and Ali smiles.

“I’m so glad things are good with you guys. He doesn’t think I’m messing with your heart anymore I assume?”

“He knows you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Ash says.

“Sometimes I wonder what would’ve happened if we had started dating first year or second year. Before Craig,” Ali admits. “I had such a big crush on you then.”   
“I did too, trust me,” Ash replies.

“You know, you were my first girl crush,” Ali admits. “When we first became friends, first year. I kinda knew I liked girls I guess when I first came to Hogwarts, but when I met you, I was like. Wow.”

“I can’t believe it took us like, three years, to get together,” Ash states.

“You had a girlfriend,” Ali reminds her.

“Not a serious one.”

“A girlfriend is a girlfriend. I’m no home-wrecker,” Ali teases.

“I thought you were straight!”

“You never asked!”   
  
“I know, I know. I was shocked when you hooked up with Ella second year and were so casual about it. You know, I was thinking about making a move,” Ash admits.

“And then I started dating Craig.”

“You liked him, a lot. I’m not a home wrecker,” Ash teases.

“I wish you had been,” Ali replies quietly.

“I love you, Als,” Ash reminds her. “So much.”

“Love you more, baby.”

 

            Pinoe, Maro, and Segs had become good friends over the few weeks Ali had been at camp, and she feels a bit like the forth wheel when they go to the pub after practice. They ask her about camp, about “one of the longest games I’ve actually watched all of on live stream,” according to Pinoe. Ali tells them about the daily schedule, the intense nature, and getting to know all of the girls. She assures Maro and Segs that she had sent their wishes to Cecilia, Nilla, and Aya.

“Cecilia’s a good laugh. She made me and Becky promise no funny business before the game,” Ali laughs.

“She doesn’t love the unpredictable,” Segs replies.

            They drink a couple more butterbeers than anticipated, and find themselves more than a bit tipsy as they find their way back to the train station. Maro had been ranting about her older sister who will be angry she was drinking, so Ali has her arm wrapped around Maro’s shoulder.

“I miss Sera,” Pinoe whines.   
  
“I miss Ash,” Ali replies, and Pinoe glares at her.

“You saw her, like, three days ago,” Pinoe retorts. “You don’t get to be whiney.”  
  
“I barely saw her. I miss her. I just. We had this one day where we cuddled and hung out but. I really didn’t see her much,” Ali admits.

“Ali and Ash are the most nauseating couple I’ve ever seen,” Pinoe tells Maro and Segs. “Trust me. Ali doesn’t think she likes hugs but. The two of them will just sit in Ali’s bed and snuggle for hours. It’s nauseating.”   
  
“You’re not that much better,” Ali retorts. “I had to make her promise, on a dare, in front of our House team, for her not to have sex while I’m in the room.”

            Segs and Maro both laugh, and Pinoe sticks her tongue out at Ali.

 

            Two days later, Ali realizes their opening match for the season is this weekend, and it’s at Liverpool. She calls Ash, all excited, even though she doesn’t know for sure if she’ll be travelling to the game. She definitely won’t be playing, but she hopes she gets to travel. Ash tells her she’ll definitely be there, and Ali becomes determined to make the twelve-person roster for the game. So, on Thursday, when the coach lets her know she’ll be travelling as the third Beater, she’s thrilled. Segs is starting as Chaser, and Pinoe is also travelling as the backup Chaser. Maro and Pinoe will be trading off the backup Chaser spot until the coach has a more decisive idea of whom he likes better.

            They head to Liverpool on Friday, and get set up in a hotel for the night. Ali gets assigned to room with Segs, and is glad to get some one on one time with her new friend. The next morning, they set up for an early, 9am quidittch match. Ali finds herself wearing a number 7 jersey, and has to smile at the opportunity to dress for the match. The big surprise, however, comes when they get out to the field, and Ali realizes Ash will be the starting Keeper. She can’t restrain herself, pulling Ash into a huge hug and raving about how proud she is of her.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Ash tells her, and Ali squeezes her tightly one last time before moving to shake her teammates hands.   
  
           As much as Ali is rooting for her team, and enjoys watching Segs start for them, and knows, deep down, that this is a good opportunity to see some pretty high quality Beaters play, she can’t peel her eyes away from Ash. She’s so proud to see her out there playing, making saves, organizing her Chasers and helping the Beaters. She’s almost giddy in her seat on the bench, and Pinoe glares at her playfully, while also feeling envious of Ali being able to see her girlfriend.

            Ali isn’t even that sad when they lose, because the look on Ashlyn’s face when she dismounts her broom makes her day. Ali jumps into her arms, and Pinoe and Segs both laugh, taking in the sight of Ali, so proud of her girl.

“It’s not that big of a deal, it’s just…. a reserves match” Ash starts, but the huge smile on her face says otherwise.

“Ashlyn Michelle Harris. You are the most supportive, loving, proud girlfriend in the world when it comes to me. You have had so many moments either overshadowed by my moments or flat out ruined by me- such as the House Cup win, when you were in tears trying to care for me instead of celebrating your win. This, Ashlyn, is one of your moments, and I am the most proud, loving, supportive girlfriend in the entire world today, okay? I love you so much, and you have worked so hard,” Ali tells her, her hands on Ashlyn’s cheeks. “You’re a badass.”

            They’re staying in the hotel for another night, and the coach lets Ali go home with Ashlyn at night, presuming she’ll find her way home before practice. Ash takes Ali back to her place, after Ali sends a quick call to her mother to confirm it’s okay.

“It’s going to take you forever to get home tomorrow,” Ash warns. They live hours away from each other by train, but Ali has no plans for tomorrow, and can’t imagine leaving Ash earlier than necessary.

“I’m going to spend all night showing you just how proud I am,” Ali tells her, kissing her hard. They take the hour long train ride to Ashlyn’s place, and Ali’s phone rings while they walk back to Ashlyn’s place.

“Hey, Ali. This is Jill Ellis. You’re going to be on your first World Cup roster. Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Ali replies, internally screaming.   
  
“See you soon, Kriegs,” Jill says, before hanging up.

            Ash pulls Ali into a hug, and kisses her, and Ali smiles.

“Today is about you, baby. Lets go see the family.”

            Chris pulls Ali into a big hug when they get into her house, because, “hey, I heard you could use a bear hug.” Her parents hug Ali as well, with a “it’s so nice to see you again, Ali,” and “we’re so happy to have you.”

            It’s less than an hour after they get to Ashlyn’s place when Ash gets the call.

“Hi Ashlyn. You’re going to be an alternate for the Youth World Cup. I enjoyed working with you at camp and know that if you are needed, you can fill any role,” Jill tells her.

“Thank you, Jill.”

“You’re welcome, I’ll see you at camp.”

           

“Tonight isn’t about me,” Ash insists later, while Ali flips Ash over, and moves her mouth back between her legs once more. “It’s about both of us. Going to the U-20 World Cup together.”   
  
“Yes, but it’s also about you. Because you just played with a bunch of graduates and I’m so proud of you,” Ali replies, moving her tongue to Ashlyn’s clit once more.

“Hm, okay, I can’t complain about that.”

 

**England National Quidditch Team: Under 20 Team**

**_England Under 20 Roster for Upcoming U-20 Qudditch World Cup_ **

****

_#1. Hope Solo (K): Solo is a Keeper for the Slytherin House of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The incoming sixth-year has been on three Tri-Wizard Tournament rosters, and has two Tournament wins as well as Golden Glove Awards a starting Keeper, in 2015 and 2016. Solo also is a four-time Hogwarts House Cup runner up as a starting Keeper for Slytherin House. She was also the starting Keeper for the U-20 Qualifying Tournament that finished second to Germany in the UEFA region._

_#2. Erin McLeod (K): McLeod is a Keeper for Cossu House within the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The upcoming fifth year has been a starting Keeper for two Tri Wizard Tournament rosters, and finished third and second, respectively. Additionally, McLeod has won one House Cup title with Cossu House, in 2016._

_#3. Nilla Fischer (B): Fischer is a Beater for and captain of the Liberalis House of the Durmstrang Institute. An upcoming fifth year, Fischer has been featured on four Tri Wizard Tournament rosters, including a win in 2014. She has one Durmstrang House Cup title in 2015, and was a part of the U-20 squad that won second in UEFA Qualifiers last August._

_#4. Becky Sauerbrunn (B): Sauerbrunn is a Beater for the Ravenclaw House of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The rising fith year and captain of the Ravenclaw squad has one Tri Wizard Tournament roster and championship in 2016._

_#5. Lauren Cheney (C ): Cheney is a Chaser for the Hufflepuff House of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The upcoming forth year has been named to two Tri Wizard Tournament Rosters, winning back-to-back championships in 2015 and 2016._

_#6. Amandine Henry (C ): Henry is a Chaser with the Rouerie House of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. An upcoming forth year, Henry is a two-time House Cup runner up with Rouerie House, in 2015 and 2016, and has been named to two Tri Wizard Tournament Rosters, including the second place finish in 2016. Henry was a part of the U-20 team that qualified through the UEFA region last summer._

_#7. Aya Miyama (C ): Miyama is a Chaser within the Concinne House of the Durmstrang Institute. The incoming fifth year has been named to two Tri Wizard Tournament rosters, and is a two time runner up in the Durmstrang House Cup with Concinne House._

_#8. Cecilia Sasic (S): Sasic is a Seeker for and the captain of Atticus House within the Durmstrang Institute. An upcoming forth year, Sasic has been named to two Tri Wizard Tournament rosters, and has two Durmstrang House Cup wins with Atticus House. Sasic was a member of the U-20 squad that won second at UEFA qualifiers last August._

_#9. Heather O’Reilly (C ): O’Reilly is a Chaser for and the captain of the Gryffindor House within the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. O’Reilly is an upcoming sixth year and has been named to three Tri-Wizard Tournament Rosters, including winning two Championships and two Golden Quaffle awards. O’Reilly is a four-time House Cup Champion with Gryffindor House, and was a part of the U-20 squad that won second in UEFA qualifiers last August._

_#10. Marta (S): Marta is a Seeker for and the captain of Sournois House of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The upcoming fifth year has been named to four Tri Wizard Tournament rosters, and won the Golden Snitch in 2013. Marta has two House Cup Championships with Sournois House, in 2014 and 2015. Marta was a member of the U-20 squad that won second in UEFA qualifiers last summer._

_#11. Ali Krieger (B): Krieger is a Beater for and captain of the Slytherin House team within the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Krieger, an upcoming fifth year, has been named to two Tri-Wizard Tournament rosters, and has two championships and one Golden Bludger award. Krieger is a three-time Hogwarts House Cup runner up with Slytherin House._

_#12. Christine Sinclair (C ): Sinclair is a Chaser for the captain of the Rouerie House of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Sinclair, an upcoming sixth year, has been named to four Tri Wizard Tournament rosters, including winning the Golden Quaffle award in 2013 and 2014. Sinclair is a two time Beaxubatons House Cup runner up with Rouerie House, and won the Silver Quaffle with the U-20 team at the 2015 UEFA qualifiers._

_Alternates: Ashlyn Harris (K) (Hogwarts: Gryffindor); Lucy Bronze (B) (Beauxbatons: Sournois); Diana Matheson (C) (Beauxbatons: Rouerie); Alex Morgan (S) (Hogwarts: Slytherin)_

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! i'm sorry about the delay. i thought i was going to have a ton of time to write this week, but i've been through the wall with stress. 
> 
> i hope you liked it!!! please comment and talk to me if you do, because the lack of any kind of response recently has really led to a lack of motivation from me to write this.


	72. bed

Once Ali first lays on Ashlyn’s bed (or, more accurately, gets pushed onto by a very horny girlfriend), she never wants to leave. It’s snuggly, large, and has a perfect plush comforter (it also helps that Ashlyn is in there, too. But that’s beside the point.) She wakes up, after a very long and very restful sleep, snuggled into her girlfriend’s side, her head on Ashlyn’s upper chest and an arm slung around her waist. Ali buries her head into the crook of Ashlyn’s neck, not opening her eyes, just content to feel the moment.

“I love you,” she mumbles against her skin, kissing Ash once at the base of her neck. Ash is still out in a deep sleep, and Ali just holds her close, taking in her scent, the feeling of their bodies being pushed together, and the absolute sense of comfort she feels. She nuzzles into the hemline of Ashlyn’s cotton grey tee shirt, pushing aside the fabric to press gentle kisses across her shoulder. Though they had spent many hours naked the night before, the chill in the night air (apparently Muggles can’t regulate the exact temperature of their rooms with a flick of their wrist) had caused them to put pajamas back on before falling asleep. As much as Ali loves being naked with Ashlyn (and Ali really loves being naked with Ashlyn), something about waking up in sweatpants and tanktops and tee shirts feels so… domestic. So snuggly, comfy, cuddly. There’s nothing sexual about it. She feels so safe, lying next to Ash in her favorite Slytherin sweatpants and an England Quidditch tank.

            Ashyln doesn’t wake early or easily (ever, really), but for once, Ali isn’t concerned with waking her up. Instead, she lets her sleep, and just lies there next to her, thinking. Thinking about quidditch, thinking about her mother, about her brother, about her father, thinking about Hogwarts, but mostly… thinking about Ashlyn.

“I can’t wait to marry you one day,” Ali whispers, her lips pressed softly against the soft skin of Ashlyn’s shoulder.

            There are a lot of things in life that make Ali feel unlucky. Her brother, for instance. She pretty much lost her sibling and her best friend to addiction, and she doesn’t know why it had to be him. Her parents. She knows lots of people get divorced, but she never saw it coming. Never thought it would happen to them. Craig. She doesn’t have to think much to know that she’s unlucky, but not as unlucky as she thinks she is. She knows that more wizards and witches suffer from domestic violence, emotional, physical, and sexual abuse than anyone knows. She knows that in many ways, she was lucky: She got out. But it doesn’t feel that way often.

            Ashlyn Harris, however, makes Ali feel unconditionally loved. Ashlyn Harris makes her feel truly lucky. How did she manage to fall head-over-heels in love with her best friend and forever person already? Sure, things hadn’t always been easy for either of them, and even between them, but they always managed to work out any issues they may have. Ali knows that nothing can tear them apart, that Ash is committed to her as much as she is committed to the blonde Keeper.

“I can’t wait to make you my wife either, baby,” Ash mumbles, her eyes still closed, and Ali blushes deeply, her cheeks warm against Ashlyn’s skin. Ash presses her lips against Ali’s hair, and lazily moves a hand to rest on Ali’s hip, comfortingly running her thumb against her.

“It’s going to take me so long to get home,” Ali groans, and Ash chuckles. “Why can’t I just apparate. Or use floo powder. Or a portkey. I would try anything.”

“I feel bad,” Ash admits. “You didn’t have to stay.”   
  
            Ali rolls her eyes and turns her head so that she is facing her girlfriend.

“Don’t feel bad, I would give anything to spend a night with you. Never forget that,” Ali insists. She leans in to kiss her lips, but thinks better of it (because morning breath, ew), and instead kisses her jaw and down her throat.

“You know, one day, we’re going to live together, and we’re going to wake up like this every day,” Ali muses.

“I can’t wait,” Ash replies. “You make a mean breakfast.”

“Not funny!” Ali teases.

“Well, my favorite part of breakfast is when I get to undress the chef.”

“Only if the chef is me, though,” Ali asserts. Ash rolls her eyes and kisses the top of her head.

“You’re nuts,” she teases, and Ali smiles, kissing her collarbone. Ali moves a hand to the waistband of Ashlyn’s tight boxers that rests right above the waistband of her sweatpants, teasing the black stretchy fabric with a finger. Ali nibbles her collarbone and moves kisses lower, across her upper chest, still comfortingly.

“What time do you have to leave, beautiful?” Ash asks, running her fingers soothingly through Ali’s hair before kissing it once more.

“I’m not leaving until you make me cum so many times I can’t stand to be in the same room as you,” Ali says with conviction, her voice deep and eyes darkening. Ashlyn’s breath hitches. The lazy, comfortable mood turns sexual in just a moment, and Ali braces her arms on either side of Ashlyn’s head, climbing up her body.

“God. I love you,” Ash mumbles, just a millisecond before Ali’s lips are pressed against hers, hot and hungry. Ali sucks her bottom lip into her mouth for a moment, running her teeth along it, before slipping her tongue into Ashlyn’s mouth. Ash places her hands on Ali’s ass, pulling her more fully on top.

“I can’t believe you just professed your love to God while I’m on top of you,” Ali teases. Ash, who had all but forgotten about her comment a moment ago, laughs once before tugging Ali back towards her again.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Ash states, before kissing her and sliding her hands under the waistband of Ali’s sweatpants so that she can grope her bare ass. Ali moans quietly into her mouth, and Ash bites down on Ali’s lip, a little harder than she intends to. Ali starts to grind down on Ashlyn, through the fabric of both of their pairs of sweatpants. Ashlyn quickly grows frustrated with the lack of skin-on-skin contact, and Ali laughs against her mouth, before climbing of off her momentarily. Ali pulls off her sweatpants and tank, and watches as Ash sits up and does the same.   
  
“Come here,” Ash says, and Ali climbs into her lap. “Right. Here,” Ash teases, leaning down to take Ali’s nipple into her mouth.   
  
“That’s good,” Ali whimpers. Ash runs her teeth along Ali’s nipple, and then sucks on it gently, one hand on Ali’s waist to hold her up and the other on her butt. Ali weaves her hand into Ashlyn’s hair, pushing her face into her breast. Ash switches sides, careful to show equal love and attention to both of Ali’s beautiful breasts, and Ali slides her free hand between their bodies. Ash gasps in surprise when Ali sneaks her hand between Ashlyn’s legs, just gently rubbing her pussy.

“The moment I think I’m.... in control,” Ash mumbles, and Ali giggles, pushing Ash back against the bed.   
  
“You like this?” Ali asks, continuing to rub her gently with her whole hand. “You want my fingers inside of you? My mouth on your clit?”

“Alex....” Ash groans, and Ali just smirks, knowing exactly what she’s doing.

 

            By the time Ali has to leave, she’s so physically exhausted she sleeps through the train ride home, only managing to get off at her stop because of a well-timed “where are you” call from her mother.

 

           

            Her favorite thing about being home is the friendships she’s made with Segs and Maro (and Pinoe, of course, but that isn’t exactly a new friendship). They frequently go to dinner or the pub after training (no alcohol... most days). But one day they have off completely for training, but Segs, upon realizing nobody has plans, tells them all to meet near the field anyway so that they can hang out. Ali begrudgingly gets up much earlier than she wants to on her day off, and groans as she orders her coffee at a Muggle place down the road from the field. Segs and Maro are already there, conversing about their grand plans for the day, and Pinoe, as is typical for her, strolls in about thirty minutes later.

“Really?” Ali groans, handing her a coffee she ordered for her rather begrudgingly.

“Sorry, I don’t exactly live close by,” Pinoe retorts, and Ali rolls her eyes so hard she fears they’ll roll straight out of her head.

“Neither do I, dumb-butt. Let’s go, Segs has something planned apparently.”

“Someone is a little salty about not being in the loop,” Maro teases, and Ali glares at her.

            When it appears that Segs’ grand plan is shopping in a nearby Wizard’s shop, Ali is absolutely thrilled. Pinoe definitely could be described as... grumpy regarding the situation, but Ali’s excitement is what keeps her from complaining. Ali finds a place that sells handbags, and Pinoe snaps pictures of Ali holding up various bags and posing for the camera and sends them all to Ash, who texts back a “princess probs x1000! good luck surviving shopping with queen”.

“How did you even know this place was here!?” Ali exclaims, as they head to get a few butterbeers before returning home.

“Someone else on the team told me,” Segs replied. “I thought you would enjoy.”

            More than a few handbags later, Ali definitely enjoys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends!!!!
> 
> First: I really am sorry for the unexpected month long break. I was planning on taking a week off in preparation for the LSAT, but I've been working a ridiculous amount this summer, and my body just hasn't adjusted to my sleeping schedule with getting up early for work, so I've been exhausted and haven't written much. 
> 
> I AM NOT abandoning this story!!! I hope to continue to update as frequently as possible. We are getting near the end, and I will finish it out in the way it deserves to be finished. 
> 
> Thank you so much for understanding! I am so proud of this story and thankful for everyone who has stuck with me <3


	73. Around the Corner

“As you all already know, our group for the World Cup includes South Africa, China, and Canada. It’s going to be an extremely difficult group. Our goal isn’t just to make it to the Quarterfinals, it’s to win our group, win the Quarterfinal match, win the Semis, and win the Championship. Agreed? Okay. Our first match is against Canada. They have a strong youth program, and it’s going to be a battle. Our group is going to be a battle, with it expected to be the group that only advances two teams. These games matter, big time.”

            Ali feels the excitement approaching as the youth World Cup is just around the corner. They’re less than a week away from the end of training, where they’ll have a few days off to return home and pack before they’re off to South Africa for the tournament. Ali has pretty much secured her starting spot, and even though it’s tough for Ashlyn that she isn’t on the official roster, it’s been nice to have her there. Ali gets a phone call while walking back to her room after the meeting, and squints when the caller ID comes up as being Kyle.

“Hello?” Ali asks tentatively. She assumes Kyle’s phone has been stolen, and maybe she was his Emergency Contact.

“Alex? It’s me,” he replies, and she almost drops the phone on the ground out of shock.      
  
“Kyle?” Ali asks, stopping dead in her tracks and leaning against the wall. A few of her teammates walk by her, giving her intrigued looks but wanting to leave her alone.

“Yeah. I, uh. Wanted to wish you luck, in the World Cup. I know you’re leaving in a few days, so, yeah. I’m really proud of you.”

            Ali can’t help herself, and starts to cry. Not loud weeping, but silent tears, streaming down her face as she tries to steady herself. “I love you,” she says. “It’s so nice... to hear your voice.”  
  
“Alex, don’t cry, please,” he begs. “I love you too.”

“You promise.... when you’re ready... you’ll come back to me?” Ali asks, trying to hold back her sobs. She doesn’t want to scare him away. She wants him to stay on the phone with her forever.

“Yes, Alex, of course. I’m, um, getting better, I think. Tell me about the team, about the tournament.”   
  
“It’s great. My teammates are incredible players and people. Ash is here, she’s an alt. We play South Africa, which is the host nation, China, and Canada in our group, which is definitely going to be a battle. It’s one of the less stacked groups though somehow. Anyway, I’m a bit nervous, I’ve never really seen how non-European youth players play. It could be a totally different game,” Ali rambles. “Anyway, we beat France in a friendly a few weeks ago, so that’s giving me some confidence.”

“Good. I’m so happy, Alex. I’ll try to get them to play the games at the bar so I can see you. I’m there with you, okay?”

“Of course. I love you more than you know. I’m sorry we fought...and everything before.”  
  
“I have to run, okay? But I just wanted to tell you I’m so proud of you.”   
  
“Thank you... so much. Please, call me whenever.”

            The line goes dead, and Ali doesn’t know what to do with herself. She goes back to her room, ignoring the looks her roommate for this camp, Amandine Henry, is giving her. She gets in the shower, and spends way too much time under the hot water, just glad to be alone and trying to process her emotions. Once she’s calmed herself down enough to where she thinks she can have a conversation about it, she gets out of the shower, tosses on a different pair of sweatpants, and finds Ash.

 

 

“So, he just called you to wish you luck? That’s all he talked about?” Ash asks, placing a hand on her knee.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Ali replies, laying her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder.  
“I’m glad you got to talk to him, even if just for a moment,” Ash replies, running a finger through Ali’s hair.

“Me too.”

 

            The next day is press day. Hope, Ali, Sinc, Amandine, and Cecilia do a local TV interview, which Ali is pretty much buzzing with excitement over as her and Amandine get ready in the morning.

“So, you guys represent three different schools, don’t you?” The interviewer asks.

“Yes. I’m from Durmstrang, Amandine and Sinc are from Beauxbatons, and Ali and Hope are from Hogwarts,” Cecilia replies.

“So did you know each other coming into this?”

“Some of us did,” Hope starts. “Cecilia, Sinc, and I were on this team last year when we qualified for the World Cup. And also, the three schools compete against each other in a Tri Wizard Tournament every year, where we get to know each other a little bit.”

“Ali and Amandine, you are some of the newcomers to this team. How did it feel to get the call?”

“Absolutely incredible,” Ali starts. “Becky, another one of the Beaters, and I had a great connection and showing this year at the Tri Wizard Tournament, and that’s really how we got to be a part of this player pool. It’s been an incredible experience, and one I really wasn’t expecting. I can’t wait for the tournament to begin.”

“Yeah, I agree with Ali. It’s all come really quickly. It’s been great to learn from such talented players,” Amandine adds.

“What are you most looking forward to about the tournament?”

“Winning, of course,” Sinc states, and everyone laughs.

“I’ve always wanted to go to South Africa,” Ali adds. “I think it’s incredible. So much history and such a big quidditch country.”

 

           

            It isn’t until she’s standing at the front door of her house with bags, hugging her mom, that it starts to sink in. Sure, it’s a youth tournament, it’s not... the real thing. But it’s a World Cup. She’s going to be a World Cup participant.

“I’ll see you at the South Africa game,” her mom tells her. Their last group stage game. “And then I’m there until the end.”

            Ali’s heart flutters, just at the thought of them making it that far. They’re hardly favorites, with having to go against teams such as Germany, Australia, and the host team of South Africa, but they are going to fight. With everything they have. They all meet up at a portkey outside of London, and together make it to South Africa. It’s a less than pleasant trip, especially with all of their luggage (portkeys may have downgraded to Ali’s least favorite type of magical transportation, even surpassing floo powder), but finally, they’re all in a giant heap, bags everywhere, on the ground outside of the tournament grounds.  

            England will play on the first night of the tournament against Canada. It’s going to be a tough game, as there are no easy wins, and Ali thinks Canada is a fairly even match up for them. They practice hard for the few days leading up to the tournament, and Ali finds herself sleeping pretty much every other hour of the day, her body unable to keep up with the rigorous training schedule. The day before the match, they take it easy, only having a short training session before downtime and a team meeting. It’s what they like to call the “meeting of truth,” where the starting lineup for the first match will be revealed. Ali is pretty much guaranteed that her name will be on it, but she still finds knots in her stomach as she makes eye contact with Becky from across the room.

“Solo, Krieger, Sauerbrunn, Henry, Sinclair, O’Reilly, and Sasic,” Jill announces. The only change from the tune up game is HAO for Cheney. Ali breathes a sigh of relief. She’s going to play. Ashlyn, who is seated behind her, puts a hand on her shoulder for a moment, her silent way of congratulating her.

 

“I hate this,” Ali mumbles later that evening, her and Ash standing in the hallway together. “That you’ll have to watch from the stands.”

“I’m just glad that I’m here, and you should be too,” Ash states. Ali nods. “I’m so proud of you,” she adds, wrapping an arm around Ali’s waist. “You feeling good?”   
  
“Yeah. A bit of nervous excitement, but more excitement I think.”   
  
“Good,” Ash replies, kissing her forehead gently. “Get some sleep.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, superstar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi fam!!! I'm so sorry for the long delay!!! My summer work schedule has been insane and what I thought would give me more time to write has definitely given me less. I'm hoping to have more time to update in August since I'll be home for a few weeks!! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and get excited for the U20 WC matches! 
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking with me, you're all the best :)


	74. Better than Mac and Cheese

            It’s all surreal. The white and light blue jersey with her name and number. Walking out with her teammates. Listening to her anthem. Shaking hands with the Canadian players. But once the game begins, her focus is steady. Canada has flashy Chasers, but their Beaters are a mess, and Becky and Ali quickly capitalize. They take control of the game early on, and know it’s mostly going to be a matter of trying to get to 150 as quickly as possible, but also wanting to make sure they control the snitch.

            When “God Save the Queen” plays, Ali feels the greatest rush of adrenaline of her life. Her hand over her heart as she sings her national anthem. When they were little, Kyle used to tell her she was like the Queen. It was always just jokes, about how Ali was dramatic and always needed Kyle to save her (for the record, she never actually wanted or needed his “saving”, he was just a protective older brother). But just a couple of years ago, Ali remembered thinking that she truly did need saving. She had dreams, big dreams, dreams like this exact moment. But she never thought it was her future. That just wasn’t her life. A tear prickles her left eye as she sings the anthem.

“You okay?” Becky asks her when the anthem ends and they head to mount their brooms. Ali nods, and gives Becky a small smile.

“Just grateful.”  
  
“Me too. Now lets get our heads in the game.”

            Canada is a strong, physical team. They’re expecting that, but it doesn’t mean Ali likes it when Kadeisha Buchanan, Canada’s star young Beater, slams her in the stomach with her broomstick. Ali is practically keeled over on her broom, trying to stay steady, the wind completely knocked out of her. Celia, who is closest by, comes to steady her broom and make sure she is okay. They call it as a foul, but Ali struggles to regain her breath.   
  
“You’ve got this, Ali. We need you,” Celia reminds her, patting her back as Ali sits up a bit better on her broom. The ref flies over to check on Ali, who nods at her teammate. Celia has always seemed nice enough, but has never really said anything like that to Ali. She’s impressed and feels suddenly wanted and needed.

“I’m good,” Ali tells the ref. “Thanks,” she adds to Celia. Play resumes, and Ali plays on, sore ribs forgotten.

 

            As good as Canada may think Buchanan is, Ali wants to scream at her for the entire game. She’s trying to use pure strength and speed to beat Ali to the bludger, sending the usually quite physically strong Beater flying around. The Canadian gets called for more than one dangerous foul against Ali, and Ali has more than had enough.

“Maybe if you learned how to do something with some strategy, you wouldn’t be putting my life at risk trying to beat me to the bludger!!” Ali screams, after she gets fouled once again. England is up, 40-30, but Ali isn’t happy with her performance or her Beater mark.

“You better watch your mouth, or you’ll be getting the call next,” the ref tells Ali, who as much as rolls her eyes at the official.

            It’s not a particularly fun game for Ali. She’s frustrated, and she can feel the beating her body is taking. But they’re the superior team. Becky absolutely owns the defender she’s been put on, which leaves Ali feeling like the weak link. She’s frustrated and exhausted and when Celia finally catches the snitch, giving England the 250-60 win over Canada, all she feels is relief. Everyone is so excited, pulling Celia into huge hugs and jumping all over each over. The players on the bench run over to join the celebration, and Ali looks into the stands, trying to find Ashlyn. Becky pulls her into a hug, and Ali hugs her back, forcing a smile onto her face.

“Great job!” Becky tells her, before moving on to hug someone else. HAO pats Ali on the back and turns to her.

“You okay?” HAO asks, and Ali nods.

“We won but I don’t think I played a good game,” Ali admits.

“You played a great game, Kriegs. Don’t doubt that you’re a huge part of why we won today,” HAO reminds her.

 

Ali tries to put on her happy face. She is... happy. They won. She won her first World Cup match. But she feels unsatisfied with herself, with her performance (also literally everything on her body hurts). HAO is her roommate, and senses that she needs to be with Ashlyn, so she gives them the room for a little while.

“What’s going on?” Ash asks, sitting next to Ali on the bed and pulling her hand into her own. “Are you okay? You seem... upset? Are you hurt?” Ash asks, worry in her eyes.

“I mean, everything hurts, but I’m not injured. I just feel like I was the weak link today. And I feel like they won despite me, instead of with my help, and I feel really shitty about it,” Ali admits. Ash helps Ali snuggle into her side, her head on Ashlyn’s chest.

“First of all, you had the harder mark. You had one of the best young Beaters as your mark. Secondly, you made her so mad she was fouling you constantly. You know how many goals we scored because of penalty throws after those fouls? Thirdly, you were amazing. Like you always are. And sure, it wasn’t the game you wanted to play. Nobody wants to play purely physical quidditch like she was making you play. That doesn’t mean you played poorly. You took a physical beating for this team today, Alex. And I am so proud of you,” Ash tells her, kissing the top of her head gently. “God I am so proud of you and amazed by you. You are my star.”

Ali buries her face into the soft material of Ashlyn’s tee shirt, still not in a great mood. She gets it, what Ashlyn is saying to her, but she doesn’t feel it. Ash places her hand on Ali’s hip comfortingly, but Ali flinches ever so slightly.

“Are you okay?” Ash asks, toying with the fabric on Ali’s shirt. “Do you mind showing me?”

Ali takes a moment to appreciate Ashlyn. Most other people would’ve just picked up her shirt and looked for themselves. But Ashlyn patiently toyed with it while she asked if she could show her. It’s sometimes those small things, those small moments that show the consideration Ash shows her, that make her heart happy. Time after time, Ali has given Ashlyn her body. But Ashlyn has never assumed permission over it. 

“I love you,” Ali tells Ash, leaning up to kiss her lips gently before pulling her shirt off completely. Ash gasps, and Ali even cringes when she finally takes a good look at some of the bruises that are starting to settle.   
  
“Alex,” Ash starts, her eyes tracing the bruises on her hips and ribs. She’s never been this beat up after a quidditch match, save for her major fall and injury last season, and is in a lot more pain that she cares to share with even Ashlyn. “Alex, baby. This has to hurt.”

Ali just nods. “It’s worse than I thought it was,” she admits. “My back really hurts.”

“Can I give you a massage or something?” Ash asks, trying not to think about the last time she saw Ali this banged up. Ali can see it in her eyes, though. Ashlyn can’t hide anything from her.

“I would like that,” Ali starts, scooting closer to Ash. She takes the blonde’s cheeks in her hands, and leans forward to kiss her deeply. “It’s okay, Ash,” Ali reminds her.

“I should be comforting you, not the other way around,” Ash frowns, and Ali smiles gently before kissing her once more.

“I love you. I’m safe. I’m okay,” Ali reminds her. “Now, put those Keeper hands to use, will ya?”

Ash smiles, and helps Ali set herself up with a few pillows under her ribs to keep from hurting her bruises any farther. Ali pulls her sports bra off, tossing it aside so that it’s out of the way. She lies down on the pillows, and Ash begins to trail kisses down the back of her neck, before moving back to her ear.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ash reminds her, and Ali smiles against the pillow. Sometimes she just lives for these soft, gentle moments between them.

“So are you,” Ali replies. She turns her head and tugs Ashlyn’s face towards hers to capture her lips in a deep kiss. “I love you. Now quit kissing me and massage my sore back,” Ali insists.

“But you’re just so kissable,” Ash teases, taking Ali’s lips once more. She kisses her deeply, and gently tugs her bottom lip between her teeth before slipping her tongue into her mouth. Ali moans quietly into her mouth, the kiss erotic and arousing. They kiss for another moment, until they’re both breathless and more than a bit aroused. Ash sees it in Ali’s darkened orbs, and kisses her softly once more before straddling her upper thighs so that she can begin her massage. She summons some coconut oil, and begins to rub it into Ali’s shoulders. She gets lost in the feeling of her soft skin beneath her fingers as she tries to soften some of the knots in her back and shoulders. Ali makes the occasional happy sigh or quiet sound, and Ash stops a few times to lean forward and kiss Ali’s hair, which makes her chuckle.

“Does that feel better?” Ash asks, just running her hands up and down Ali’s sides.

“Yeah,” Ali replies, nudging Ashlyn to move so that she can roll over. “Thank you.”

“You’re.... breathtaking,” Ash reminds her, a hand on Ali’s bare hip. Ali smiles and chuckles softly.

“I’m not fragile,” she reminds her girlfriend, pushing Ashlyn onto her back and climbing on top of her.

“Ali, you shouldn’t, you should rest,” Ash starts, but Ali just laughs as she leans down to capture her lips.

“I want you to fuck me,” Ali tells her, between hard kisses. Ashlyn sits up, with Ali in her lap, so that she’s at the perfect height to face Ali’s bare breasts. She sucks a nipple into her mouth, and Ali lets out a surprised moan, holding the back of Ashlyn’s head to her chest. Ash is gentle with the hard nub at first, licking and sucking lightly, before she scrapes her teeth against it, leaving Ali moaning and squirming a bit in her lap. She switches to the other nipple, and hears Ali whimper above her.

“Such nice, sensitive nipples,” Ash remarks, sucking a small hickey onto the underside of a breast. Ali, who is a huge fan of having her breasts and nipples played with, needs more.

“Ash,” Ali breathes out, aroused, as she tries to gain friction through the fabric of her sweatpants, rubbing herself in Ashlyn’s lap. “Please,” she begs.

“You need to help heal these bruises,” Ash reminds her. But the moment she sees Ali’s eyes, the deep longing behind them, she caves. “You sure?”   
  
“Positive. Please.”

 

Ashlyn realizes it’s been too long when she finally opens Ali’s legs and settles between them. She eats her out eagerly, leaving Ali a moaning mess and Ashlyn’s face covered in her arousal. Ali calls out profanities and dirty phrases as Ash pushes her towards orgasm with her mouth. Ash lets up when she feels Ali is on the edge, teasing her over and over again until Ali is unconsciously pulling at her hair so hard it’s painful. Ali comes not once, but twice from Ashlyn’s mouth alone before the blonde has to stop and rest her jaw.

“Wow,” Ali mumbles, still dazed a few minutes after her second orgasm. “You just ate me out like I’m mac and cheese.”

“You’re better than mac and cheese,” Ash clarifies, kissing Ali’s lips, letting Ali taste herself.

“I love you,” Ali mumbles once more. And as desperate for release as Ashlyn is, she snuggles up next to Ali, and puts her head on the pillow as she drifts asleep. It’s late, and HAO will need to come back to the room before curfew anyway. Ash puts a pair of sleeping shorts and a tee shirt on Ali, who is sort of half awake through the process, before kissing her forehead once more and heading back to her room and taking a very long shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!!! thank you SO MUCH for sticking with me and my infrequent updates!!! 
> 
> 1) this story has NOT been abandoned!!! i will continue writing and updating when i can. 
> 
> 2) yes, we are getting near the end, but we are not there yet!!! 
> 
> 3) please, please, if you have a minute, drop me a comment. that really helps me to know people are still reading the story and interested in it :) in fact, it was one of my incredible friends telling me about how much she likes this fic that inspired me to write this update :)


	75. Brazil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali finds a friend in an unsuspecting place, and England takes on Brazil in the quarterfinals.

            They beat China, 500-125, and fall to South Africa, 300-210. They end up second in their group, and make it through to the quarterfinals. They only have three days between the defeat in the final group game and their upcoming quarterfinal against Group C winner, Brazil. They watch all of Brazil’s group games, and they make a game plan. Ash plays the “supportive girlfriend” role perfectly, and they create a strict no-sex rule for the remainder of the tournament after the Canada game.

“How is your stress level?” Ash asks Ali at dinner the night before the quarterfinal. She knows Ali has been under a lot of stress lately, with the lack of time between games and the tough, long games. Jill had tried to rotate Chasers and had even rotated Seekers a bit, but she hadn’t risked messing with Becky and Ali’s connection.

“It’s good. I’m feeling good. I’m excited,” Ali tells her, squeezing her thigh under the table.

 

            Ali’s parents make it up for the quarterfinals. Ali is excited to have them (yes, both of them) there to support her. They are staying at different hotels and only coordinate for the game, but they sit next to each other come game day, for Ali, a gesture that does not go unnoticed or unappreciated.

           

            One thing Ali wasn’t expecting from this tournament was how close she’s become with her teammates from other schools. She figured she would be friendly with everyone and maybe make a friend or two, but the reality is she loves all of them just three games in. Her roommate, Amandine, quickly became a good friend. She is unconditionally kind, and has a great sense of humor. Their Captain, Christine Sinclair, quickly becomes a role model for Ali, as well as almost everyone else on the team. Sinc is understanding, smart, and always knows what to do. When before the China game, Ali was still in a lot of pain because of her bruises following Canada, Sinc personally brought Ali to the trainer and made sure she got some magical acupuncture. “Tape doesn’t fix it, Kriegs,” she’d insisted. Ali couldn’t be more greatful. She herself hoped to be that kind of Captain; one who sees what everyone needs and can support them.

            However, her most unexpected friendship is the one she strikes up with Celia, who ends up being the starting Seeker. Celia looks at Maro like a little sister, so Ali starts easy conversations with her about the young Chaser prospect and the way she has gotten to know her over her time at Chelsea.

“You know, she’s going to be something,” Celia tells Ali. “Gifted, kind, humble.”

“Yeah, for sure. She’s so impressive. Outplaying top fifth and sixth years. She’ll be on this team soon.”

            These casual conversations about Maro eventually morph into more deep conversations, and before she knows it, she is telling Celia bout Kyle. Celia, not one to get into the gossip, hadn’t heard from her more gossipy Durmstrang teammates.

“I just. Feel like I should be doing more, you know? I feel like I’m letting this happen.”

“You have to let him be. Let him get through it. Just be there to support him. If he ever calls, you need to go. Stuff like that. You just have to do what you can, and hope he’s okay,” Celia tells Ali. Ali had run into her in the gym before breakfast (Celia was working rolling out a tight hamstring, and Ali working on her biceps). They used charmed foam rollers that helped to massage and relax the muscles as they rolled them, and talked as they worked.

“You’ve been through this? I mean, with a loved one?” Ali asks, cringing slightly as she puts pressure on the inside of her tight bicep. Gosh, the worst thing about being a Beater is lugging around a bat for hours on end.

“Yeah. I, um, lost my father to addiction a few years ago,” Celia tells her. Ali’s eyebrows knit together in sadness and worry. “He overdosed. We still aren’t sure if he intentionally overdosed or it was an accident. I don’t know. I don’t like to think about it.”

“I’m so sorry,” Ali mutters, not knowing what else to say.

“It’s okay. I mean, it’s not okay. But I’m adapting.”

“Thank you for telling me. Can I ask you something though?” Ali asks, hesitant. Celia nods, and Ali moves off the foam roller, sitting cross-legged on the mat.

“Why do you sound so optimistic that my brother will be okay if your father wasn’t?” Ali asks. Celia also moves off her foam roller, sitting across from Ali and smiling sadly.

“My father didn’t have anyone who was still there for him. My mom gave up on him. I followed suit. I was always told that he was just a bad person, that that’s who he was. He left me when I was twelve. I ate up that narrative, it was so easy to hate him. He called us and told us he needed help, he wanted us to help him. And we didn’t. I mean, it wasn’t my decision, so I can’t blame myself. And I also know that with everything he put my mother through, I can’t blame her either. But that’s why I say that if you’re there for him and remind him you still love him and wait until he comes to you, he’ll be okay,” Celia tells Ali. They both stand up, knowing it’s almost time for breakfast and not wanting to be late. Ali hugs Celia closely.

“Thank you, so much, for telling me that. I’m so sorry for your loss,” Ali tells her, from the bottom of her heart. Celia, who isn’t much of a hugger, returns the Beater’s embrace gratefully.

“You’re going to be okay, Kriegs.”

 

            Ali sits next to HAO at breakfast, which is a nice distraction. They chat about the tournament, and about tonight’s game against Brazil. HAO had reclaimed her starting Chaser spot, alongside Sinc and Amandine Henry, which has been making Ali happy to see. Ali is feeling good after her morning foam-roll, and after breakfast, Ali and Becky head to watch tape and finalize Beater strategy with one of the assistant coaches. However, Ali pulls Ashlyn towards the bathroom with her for a moment first, and wraps her arms tightly around her girl.

“You okay?” Ash asks, as Ali presses her face into Ashlyn’s chest.

“Yeah. Just had a nice conversation with Celia this morning that hit me in the feels.”

“Celia and feels are two words I never anticipated I would hear in the same sentence,” Ash remarks. It’s enough to make Ali giggle, and swat her arm gently.

“I’ll tell you the story later. But I gotta go get focused. Thought I would hug you to get my feels out,” Ali explains, pulling away.

“Is that how that works?” Ash questions teasingly, and Ali giggles once more, leaning up to kiss Ash gently once before walking away so she can catch up to Becky.

 

            The Brazil game rivals the Canada game on the level of physicality. Ali is immensely grateful for her decision to get up early to foam-roll, and accept every massage and remedy offered to her for her sore body. However, an hour and a half into the Brazil game, while she battles a skilled Beater in Monica, she doesn’t know how her body keeps going. Monica is strong, but Ali is much faster. Ali pulls slick moves, tight turns, and uses speed in order to avoid shoulder-to-shoulder battles, which she learned in minute four she cannot win against this Beater. This usually isn’t her game, well, it’s a part of her game, but she’s always been able to beat most Beaters shoulder-to-shoulder, so she’s trying to adapt. England has Brazil beat in the Chaser department, and lead 140-50. However, Celia is pretty well matched by Christiane, as expected. Brazil had only outscored one of their opponents so far, Ghana. The rest of the opponents were beat by the points of catching the snitch alone. Ali and the rest of the team knew that this was how they would win this game; they needed to have enough points from the Chasers to make Celia’s role obsolete. Though they had the utmost faith in their Seeker, Christiane was unbeaten in this tournament, and they didn’t want that weight on her shoulders.

 

            England is only up by 120 when the Seekers seem to be seriously closing in on the snitch. Ali can barely breathe, let alone think. She knows, Celia has told her two million times, no funny business with bludgers, but she figures she can find another way to intervene. She starts racing Monica, and as the Brazilian Beater goes to body check her, instead of body checking her back and attempting to beat her, Ali lets her push her. Ali lets one hand off of her broom the moment just before, when she can tell the blow is coming, and doesn't brace herself. The way her body jerks and her broom drops a bit upon the hard contact from Monica is enough to draw a foul. Ali can hear Monica yelling in Portuguese, but smiles. She hadn’t dove or jumped, just, let the Beater take her down a bit. It wasn’t _that_ dirty, right? And even if it was, Brazil had been playing dirty all night. The foul call interrupts play, and the England team can finally breathe again as the snitch gets away and HAO buries the penalty throw.

“Penalty throw converted by England’s number 9, Heather O’Reilly!!! England lead Brazil, 180-50 as we approach the two hour mark!!”

 

Becky flies over to check on Ali as the penalty throw happens, and Ali waves her off. To be honest, her shoulder really fucking hurts, and is momentarily grateful it isn’t dislocated. However, the adrenaline of the game would have to carry her through for now. Becky pretty much puts away the defender she is marking, a younger Beater named Poliana, and controls the bludgers while Ali and Monica continue to fight it out. Ali has awakened an even more aggressive side in the Brazilian after her little foul-drawing stunt, and is thankful for Becky’s hard work that is helping the Chasers continue to put points on the board. Amadine sends an unbelievable pass across the pitch that Sinc catches and sinks, leading the crowd to roar in excitement. Everyone is distracted as the announcer calls out that the current score is 190-50, England. So distracted they almost miss Celia and Christiane at it again chasing the snitch. It’s a rough battle, the two body-checking each other and racing as fast as they could. Erika, one of the Brazilian Chasers, attempts to pass, but it’s intercepted quite athletically by HAO, who easily scores, leaving it 200-50.

Monica, for real this time, threw and unsuspecting Ali for a bit of a loop, but this time, it’s not called. Ali finds herself racing after a bludger that Monica sent heading towards HAO, who has the quaffle and is making it towards the hoops once more. Becky flies down towards them as well, noting that HAO has made a breakaway. Everyone is heading towards HAO, but only Ali is fast enough. HAO throws Ali the quaffle, as if this is Ali’s job, and Ali panics. She doesn’t want to attempt to shoot it at the hoops, because, well, that is not her job and she knows missing or having it blocked will only hurt them. She sees Becky making her way towards her and motioning for her to throw her the quaffle. Ali does so, and Becky manages to catch it even though it is far from a good throw. HAO recovers, and takes Ali’s position backing Becky up as Ali flies back to the outskirts to prepare to get the bludgers again. Becky fakes a throw to the top hoop, which the Keeper easily falls for, because what Beater has moves like this? But Becky, Becky has moves. She slots the quaffle into the left hoop, bringing the score to a miraculous 210-50.

“ENGLAND GOAL! BEATER REBECCA SAUERBRUNN!!! BRINGS THE SCORE TO 210-50, ENGLAND!”

           Ten minutes later, after three more England goals and one more Brazil goal, Christiane, who has been attempting to shield Celia from grabbing the snitch without grabbing it herself accidentally, finally falters. Celia grabs it from underneath them in an athletic back-flip of sorts, and Ali screams the loudest she’s ever screamed as she flies down to go hug her team.

“CELIA SASIC CATCHES THE SNITCH, AND ENGLAND DEFEATS BRAZIL IN THE QUARTERFINAL HERE IN CAPETOWN, 410-60!”

 

            The first person Ali hugs when they hit the ground is Celia. They all crowd their Seeker, absolutely thrilled and amazed. Ali quickly moves to Becky, hoisting her friend on her exhausted and probably-injured shoulders. She carries Becky around for a minute, before putting her friend down and cupping her face.   
  
“You’re a fucking badass,” Ali tells her blonde friend, both of them beaming and laughing.

“I don’t know where that came from,” Becky admits, and they laugh. Becky gets attacked by HAO, and the three of them hug before Ali breaks off and lets the two of them have a moment.

 

            Ali hugs the rest of her teammates, and then takes a step back to look up at the stands. She spots her parents sitting together, and waves and blows a kiss. Her heart feels so full, full enough to compensate for her body, which is running on empty. She then finds Ash with the rest of the alternates, and breaks out in a huge smile as she blows a kiss towards her girlfriend, who beams and blows one back in return.

 

            It’s really happening: the England team is going to the semifinals of the U20 World Cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS!!!!!!! 
> 
> I have a very important message for everyone who is reading this even though it has been months since I updated: THANK YOU SO MUCH. 
> 
> I really wanted to get back into this story now that I'm home over winter break, and it's taken me a little bit to get back into it, but I'm so unbelievably excited to give you guys this chapter. 
> 
> If you're also excited, please comment!!!! So much love!!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think of a few things: 1) Ali and Celia's brotp, and 2) Becky's big moment.


	76. Shoulder It

**The Daily Prophet**

**_England Quidditch Progresses to Semifinals of U20 World Cup_ **

            _With a dramatic win in the quarterfinals over Brazil, the underdogs of the English U20 team will progress to the semifinals of the World Cup, where they face off against Germany in a re-match of the UEFA Qualifying Championship won by Germany last summer. Germany beat out Australia to win their quarterfinal match-up in a blow out. Conversely, the England quarterfinal was won because of smart playing; the team consistently did what they needed to do in order to make sure England had more than 150 points on the board more than Brazil, leading Celia Sasic to be the first and only Seeker to beat Brazil’s Christiane to the snitch during this tournament. Brazil defeated competitive Australia and France teams in Group play, and were the heavy favorite to win the quarterfinal match-up. Immediately following England vs Germany, tomorrow at 11pm local time, the United States will face off against South Africa, the heavy favorites to win the tournament, the host nation, and the only team to defeat England thus far, after defeating France and Japan, respectively, in the quarterfinals._

“This is a different team than the team who lost to Germany last year,” Hope tells Ali at dinner the night before the Germany game.

“Yeah, we are a younger team,” Ali replies. She doesn’t want to get down about the situation, but she’s worried. She knows that Germany was the better option than having to face South Africa again so soon, and that the United States defeated Germany in group play, so really, they have the easiest opponent, but it seems like more than they can overcome.

“Maybe. But we are also a very different team. A smarter team. A team with more chemistry and more grind and more push. We’ll be fine. If everyone has confidence in themselves and each other, we’ll be fine. Not to be rude, Kriegs, but there’s no room for uncertainty. Please check this attitude at the door way out of this room tonight, or we are not going to make the Gold Medal Match. You hear me?” Hope says pointedly. Ali nods, taking in her words. She knows Hope is right, and she spends the rest of the dinner trying to get her head in the right place.

“Thanks, Hope,” Ali tells her friend as they stand up.

“Anytime, Kriegs. Nothing you haven’t told all of us before a Slytherin Gryffindor matchup, right?”

            That really puts it into perspective for Ali, and motivates her to be confident looking forward to tomorrow. She smiles at her teammate, and then looks to walk with Ash back towards the elevators. She walks in stride with her tall, lanky girlfriend, not looking up to meet her eyes yet, just enjoying her proximity.

“You good?” Ash asks, brushing her hand against Ali’s arm.

“Good. Just getting my head in the right place for tomorrow.”

“How’s your body feeling?” Ash asks hesitantly. She knows Ali is beat up, exhausted, and having a hard time physically with the level of play, quick turnaround, and lack of resting time, though it would be impossible to tell by her game.

“Not bad,” Ali lies, before sighing as they head towards the staircase, wishing everyone else a good night. Ali tells Amandine she’ll be up soon, and Hope rolls her eyes as she realizes this means Ali is going to be occupying their room for a while. Ash can tell Ali isn’t being totally truthful, but doesn’t want to push her on it.

“Do you want to stretch or roll out some more before we go upstairs?” Ash offers. Ali shakes her head.

“There’s only so much even stretching and charms can do at this point,” Ali admits. Though there are many magical charms that make recovery easier, there is also a limit to what is legal in quidditch. For instance, one cannot be under a heavy pain blocker when they play, as it would encourage people to play with serious injuries, which for ethical reasons isn’t good. Other types of potions can give players super-wizard abilities, and for obvious reasons are not allowed either in quidditch matches.

“I’ll probably do the ice charm for a little while tonight,” Ali states. “My legs could use it.”

            They make it to the second floor up the stairs, and then just sit on the top step next to each other, looking forward to a minute alone.

“So. What’s going on in that pretty little head, Alex?” Ash asks, placing a hand on Ali’s thigh. Ali moves closer to Ash, until she can comfortably rest her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder.

“We’re going to win. I need to. Believe it.”

“I believe it,” Ashlyn says. “I’ve watched you and the rest of the team throughout the tournament and I am going to say this: You all connect very well. And the team has both incredible role models, like Sinc and Becky and Celia, and vocal leaders, like you and HAO. You guys constantly put your bodies on the line for each other and the team. You have everything it takes.”

            Ali smiles against her skin and then kisses the base of Ashlyn’s shoulder.

“I wish I had you out there on the field with me,” Ali admits. “I wish you could experience this with me.”

“I am experiencing this with you, babe. I am out there with you. I’m just in the stands,” Ash replies.

“Don’t say that. Don’t do that. I know you wish you were out there too,” Ali says, probably a little bit more harsh than necessary.

“I’m trying to be positive,” Ashlyn replies. “Please let me.”

“I guess I just feel bad. You’re playing this perfect supportive girlfriend role and letting me vent to you and holding me up throughout the whole thing and I feel like you’re always stuck being the supporter and not the supported,” Ali admits, closing her eyes and pressing her face deeper against Ashlyn.

“I’m not playing a role, okay? Don’t think about it that way. I am having an amazing time being with the team and being here. I am an alternate, it is my job to support the team. I am your girlfriend, it is my privilege to support you. If the roles were reversed, I have full faith that you would do the same. Right?” Ashlyn asks. Ali sighs, but nods in agreement.

“I live for the moments I get to watch you live out dreams,” Ali admits. “Like watching you play that reserves game, I just, I could see your future as a pro.” Ash kisses the top of Ali’s head.

“Exactly, I feel the same way. It has been so amazing for me to watch you do this, okay? Let me care for you and hoist you up, always.”

 

            Ali finds that her little pow-wow with Ashlyn and her warning from Hope is exactly what she needs in order to get in the right mindset going into the Germany game. She spends the next morning on game day with Celia in the gym before breakfast again, stretching and getting her body and mind ready. This time, the chatter is just small talk about the game and about the weather and playing conditions. Ali complains about it being so hot and dry, Celia says that she agrees about the heat, but reminds Ali of how annoying playing quidditch in the rain can be.

            Ali’s shoulder is worse than she wants to let on. Only their athletic trainer knows just how rough the beating she took in the Brazil game was. She had told Ashlyn, but hadn’t had a chance to show it to her girlfriend. She feels a deep ache in her shoulder that had been making sleeping difficult, but luckily, no scans showed any serious damage done. She likely just pulled something. She puts magical numbing gel on it, but it’s the low-grade gel, the only one that’s legally allowed, and it only helps so much. Everyone is looking out for her, which she appreciates. It’s her dominant arm, the arm she swings her bat with, which is what is causing problems. It isn’t until the morning of the semifinal, when Ali is clearly not feeling much better, that Jill expresses some concern about the shoulder.

“It hurts, a lot,” Ali admits. “But, nothing is wrong with it. Nothing is broken or anything. It’ll be okay,” Ali assures her. She knows Jill doesn’t want to sit her, hell, Nilla Fischer hasn’t played a single U20 game and has never played with Becky, so Jill tells her she will plan to play her.

“Just be careful, Krieger,” Jill tells her. “I need you in the final as well, okay? This isn’t the last game.”

            Ali takes that to heart, and it only adds to her stress about the upcoming day. They have a few hours to relax in the afternoon, so Ali and Amandine toss on the TV in their room, which happens to be on a quidditch channel.

“Breaking News: Sources say Under-20 Beater Ali Krieger may be out for the semifinal against Germany. She took a blow to the shoulder against Brazil’s Monica in the quarterfinals, and is reportedly suffering high levels of pain and has a muscle tear. This could be a detrimental loss for England.”

            Amandine reaches for the remote, and turns the TV off before Ali can even react.

“Don’t worry about it,” Amandine tells her. “They don’t know anything.”

“Yeah. Right,” Ali replies. 

 

            Ali starts the semifinal, and nobody mentions the news report again. Apparently, “sources” are “shocked” Ali is starting, and clips from the last game have been replayed a million times on quidditch TV, but Ali doesn’t want to hear it. She needs to focus on her game and her team. And winning. Becky and Ali spend much of the day going over their plans for taking down German beaters Krahn and Bartusiak. They’re one of the best young Beater pairs at the tournament, and Ali had even heard that they go to the same school and play for the same House team, thus making them have such a strong connection on the field. They started last year in the UEFA Championship against England. They text Pearcie for some advice, knowing she played that game, and they both feel confident with her reply: “Play smart, you’ll be fine.”

 

            Germany has strong Chasers, including Melanie Behringer, but their Seeker from last year had aged out, and they currently had a young Seeker, Sara Daebritz. Daebritz had done well enough so far, but Ali has complete confidence that Celia is better. It’s a tough battle with the bludgers, but it’s more of a technical battle than a physical one, which Ali is immensely grateful for. She makes sure to protect her right shoulder and use her left shoulder for one versus one battles whenever possible. She’s feeling okay until about two hours into the game. They’re doing okay, at 100-70, but the snitch is still at large. The Chaser battle is much more even against Germany than it has been against some of the other opponents, despite Ali and Becky’s hard work with the bludgers. It’s a bit frustrating, but they battle on.

 

            Ali gets checked in the right shoulder exactly three hours and ten minutes into the game, and the searing pain is absolutely blinding. It gets called as a foul, though Ali can tell that it was not intentional. The Beater who hit her, Krahn, seems apologetic and simultaneously frustrated with the foul call. The umpire flies over to Ali, who can barely speak, and they realize she needs to be taken out of the game. Ali is trying to bite back tears as the trainer flies out and helps her back to the ground. Once she’s standing, the trainer asks her to pick her arms up, and Ali just shakes her head.

“Okay, lets go back to the locker room and see what’s going on, okay?”

            Ali just nods, and uses her left hand to wipe silent tears from her cheeks. Nilla Fischer flies out to take her place.

 

“I don’t want to panic you, Ali, but it’s dislocated. Good news is, we can fix that, and quick. Bad news is, it’s going to hurt like hell. We can give you something for it tonight, and then re-evaluate tomorrow. Okay?”

“What’s the recovery?” Ali asks. “Can I play in the medal match?”

“Typically, rest for quite some time. You might be able to play on it, but then you wouldn’t be able to take pain medication past tomorrow, which would likely be excruciating. We can work on it with charms and massaging, but. I’m not sure. Chances are, if you try to play on it too soon, it’ll be weak and you’ll risk re-injuring it,” the trainer explained. “There’s only so much we can do with meds and magic during a tournament, you know that.”

            Ali lets the tears flow freely and silently, staring their trainer right in the eyes.

“Do what you need to do,” Ali tells her. “We’ll figure out the rest tomorrow.”

 

            It’s almost an hour later, and Ali is laying in the locker room, her shoulder redacted with a magical charm, completely gorked. They gave her pain charms and whatever medication they had on hand in order to relax the muscles in her shoulder. She hasn’t been able to hear much, except the announcements updating the score. Over the past hour, Germany had seemed to score a lot, and every time they put one on the board, Ali cringes. When she finally hears the news she’s been waiting for, her only thought is that now, that it's over, Ash will be able to come back and be with her.

“CELIA SASIC CATCHES THE SNITCH! ENGLAND DEFEATS GERMANY, 350-270!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends <3
> 
> Thank you for the support! I'm so excited to be back. I'm thinking there are only a few more chapters left in this one, but don't worry, there will ideally be extensive epiloguing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Leave me some thoughts/questions/concerns/feelings here, and/or hit me up on tumblr at captain-kriegy!!!!


End file.
